And the Story of Each One
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: Summary of the history of the countries. Because history is the story of their lives. One chapter per country.
1. Nord Italia

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me. Both are property of their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% fanfic of historical framework. This is basically a summary of the history of each country. That's why this is too** **long, although in the end I summarized it quite. The first one I did was Italy, I gave him the honor.**

 **.**

 **Clarifications:**

 **I thought of Italy rather as the son of the Roman Empire, to become more attached to history.**

 **I put the Germanic tribes as children of Germania, for the same reason.**

 **\- New Characters:**

 **\- Byzantine Empire: Eastern Roman Empire. I put him as the son of the Classical Roman Empire.**

 **-Ostrogoth: representation of the Ostrogoths, an ancient Germanic people.**

 **-Lombard: Representation of the Lombards, another ancient Germanic people.**

 **-Vatican: I call him like that because I did not know how to name him. This character would be the representation of the Christian Religious Institution. Not the Vatican City itself.**

 **-Here I call Italy to Veneciano (although Romano is as Italy as Veneciano or even more).**

 **In turn, I have to clarify what would come to represent Veneciano, because despite being northern Italy we must be more punctual: Veneciano is mainly** **the northern maritime cities:** **Venice, Milan, Florence, Genoa, and Piedmont Sardinia, in short. In addition he would be the Industrialized Italy and the Fascist Italy, to specify even more.**

 **.**

 **As I said, this is basically a summary. If one wants to internalize more about certain subjects, I recommend that each one study for their own.**

 **Now, enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Italia del Nord (North Italy)_

The beginning:

Departing from his earliest origins, Italy was at first only a province of the Roman Empire, his father. However, he began to take shape and real existence already when the Roman Empire began to weaken (5th century). He was beginning to be what would remain of a part of the great heritage of Rome. In the short period of time in the presence of the Roman Empire, he tried to make Italy and his brother Romano (the southern part of the province) his continuity when he inevitably died, but despite their good relationship, Italy possessed an essence and different nature, emphasizing that, unlike the Roman Empire, the little boy did not have a strong character besides being docile and naive. In the short time he spent with his father, he instructed him in arts, politics, and navigation, resigning himself to the fact that his child was not for battle, militia and what he called the "science of war." Even though Italy was not what he expected from an heir, the Roman Empire loved him exceedingly, and the little one also loved him. The young Italy never knew personally (although he knew) the brutality, the cruelty and the sanguinary form of being of his father, since this one always appeared paternal and understanding, because he really loved to him.

However, with the passage of time, the empire was weakening and becoming more damaged, tired and erratic. Little Italy saw how depressed he was, and how he was slow to return from his travels.

Even so, the innocent Italy hoped that his father would be improved, and that all those misfortunes that beat them would pass.

Finally, in AD 476, the Roman Empire disappeared.

In a quick way Italy realized that his existence was precisely because he would be the continuation of his father, who would inevitably die. And how cruel was his revelation, because he knew that all that lived with him, was because he knew that he had to educate him when he was no longer. A bitter sadness invaded the heart of Italy and his brother, but they didn't have time to lament, because strong events would flog them as soon as the Roman Empire disappeared.

After the Roman Empire:

Once the Roman Empire was blown up, Europe was generally invaded by different Germanic peoples (Germania's sons) that when the Roman disappeared, there was no one to stop them. Italy was not the exception.

The little Italian brothers came under the tutelage of the Eastern Roman Empire, a brother of them. The Eastern Roman Empire was another son of the Roman Empire, besides being what remained of him.

The little brothers were finally invaded by German mercenaries, who asked for land in exchange for administering them for what was left of the empire. When this was denied to them, between the Germanics there was a mutiny in which Odoacer, a Romanized Germanic, murdered the last Roman emperor and was named King of Italy. The young Byzantine Empire had no other to accept, since deep down he believed that Odoacer would support his interests and hegemony over the Italy brothers. However, it was not so.

Luckily for both of them, who didn't know what would happen to them now without the tutelage of their father, Odoacer ruled quite independently of the Byzantine Empire (Eastern Roman Empire), and gave religious freedom, which in turn defended Italy from other invaders. In these short times, the Italy brothers, despite being under Byzantine tutelage, felt quite free and with confidence. For their happiness, they were able to preserve their culture, the Latin culture inherited from their father. And they really believed that things would go well in life in spite of everything.

But the Byzantine Empire, who always looked closely at the italians, began to feel jealous of the autonomy of his little brothers, in turn that began to annoy and to worry him the presence of Ostrogoth (a Germanic, son of Germania) that lived in the Danube. Believing that he would kill two birds with one stone, in 489 he expelled the Ostrogoth, knowing that he would invade the Italian peninsula. And so it was, the leader of this people, Theodoric the Great, invaded Italy in its entirety. When invading Italy, Ostrogoth and his leader were victorious, but it was impossible to find the Italian brothers and to expel Odoacer. These had been hidden in a fortress, until they received an invitation from Theodoric, where he requested negotiation. Finally, the Italys and their leader went to a dinner with the invaders where, confidently believed that the matter would be arranged. Italy was happy about this; he really believed that everyone would come to an agreement. However, over the course of the dinner, Italy and his brother witnessed how Theodoric killed Odoacer with his own hand. Bloodstains were in the fine white clothes of the children, who horrified saw the scene astounded. Quiet, with their young faces stained with the blood of their leader, neither had the strength nor to shout. Both were taken by Ostrogoth who, despite being the invader and knowing that that would happen, comforted the little Italias.

In 493 Ostrogoth had all of Italy, to the happiness of Byzantium, who had fulfilled his mission.

That betrayal and murder before his eyes left a strong impact on the Italians, who slowly glimpsed the real situation of their fate.

Italy and the Ostrogoth Kingdom:

At first the Italian brothers felt suspicion and fear Ostrogoth, since he had invaded them and assassinated their leader Odoacer before them, but soon they learned that Ostrogoth had been Romanized and adopted Christianity to please them. The children were surprised, and eventually became fond of the Germanic.

The Ostrogothic Kingdom, which occupied all of Italy, maintained the freedom that had been received by Odoacer, and the reign was for the Italians a period of recovery for the country. Infrastructures were repaired, borders were expanded and the economy was taken care of. Latin culture flourished for the last time. The northern maritime cities became key points, and the small northern became known as Venetian Italy, because of his huge link to the maritime cities of the north. The Ostrogoth-Italian Kingdom was once again the most powerful political entity in the Mediterranean. In the periods that lived with Ostrogoth, he gained the affection and hearts of both for all the good that he had done them, and Italy would remember this period forever, like the happiest of his life.

Gothic Wars:

Envious of Ostrogoth and of the Italian brothers, the Byzantine Empire invaded them surprisingly at the beginning of the sixth century

He begins his task in the south, capturing Sicily in 535 and moving north to take Naples and Rome the following year. Soon Italy would be his. The Ostrogoths resist against the Byzantine Empire until 540.

Ostrogoth defended the Italy brothers as he could from the Byzantine Empire, and was wounded to death in the battle.

On the verge of death, bloody, as he knelt in agony, the little Italys went with him, eyes filled with tears. He gave them a faint smile, and told them how much he had loved them even though their respective parents (the Roman Empire and Germania) had hated each other in the past. Devastated, and with infinite sadness, little Italy embraced the dying body of Ostrogoth until he ceased to exist. Both passed into the hands of the Byzantine Empire in 552. From that moment, the young Italy was disenchanted with life forever, and a strong hatred was born towards the Byzantine, although he had always displeased him, the heart of Italy was flooded with pain and resentment. One day he would avenge against the Byzantine Empire for all that he had done to them.

With this invasion, wars, famines and epidemics of disease unleashed, and all this had a dramatic effect on Italy, who was ill for a long time. Soon, slavery was replaced by another system not very different, serfdom.

Of Lombard:

When the Byzantine armies withdrew from Italy, they were invaded by another Germanic people who had carefully observed the situation. Lombard, with force and brutality fight against the Byzantines for the control of the Italian brothers. As violent as the others, Italy was invaded. Lombard occupied large parts of Italy, although cities such as Venice and Naples, became relatively independent city-states, although they had some forced loyalty with the Byzantine Empire. At that time, Italy had to present loyalties to several and different entities. Much of Italy was under the dominion of Lombard, who proclaimed himself his tutor from that moment.

The Italian areas still under Byzantine control were called Exarchate of Ravenna.

Soon, Italy knew that he could die at any moment, if he was constantly invaded by stronger and more powerful ones. His existence as a Latin legacy of his father could be endangered. There he knew he had to do whatever it took to survive.

Italy and his brother never came to love Lombard as much as Ostrogoth, but preferred him before Byzantine.

The Byzantine Empire didn't like that the Italian brothers were again in the hands of others, interposing in his interests. Frustrated, he refused to give up his dream of gaining control over Italy.

The young Northerner, who during the time of the Ostrogothic Kingdom came to represent also the maritime cities of the north, soon found himself in a situation where he had to swear allegiance to several entities.

The city-states that retained their autonomy remained under imperial authority (of the Byzantine Empire). This was how little Italy knew that to survive in that cruel world could not afford the loyalty. Even if he ached and hated the Eastern Empire, if he had to lower his head before Byzantium, he would. Even so, his heart still harbored a naive hope, the hope of freedom, the hope that everything would improve. A hope that would be annihilated over time.

Of Christianity:

Since his father's departure, and since freedom of religion was permitted, Christianity did not take a moment to drain into the blood of the young Italians, who took communion to anoint themselves as other Christian entities along with Odoacer.

Although at first the little ones had a fresh memory of previous cultures and beliefs, and didn't possess a poisonous hatred for them, they did indeed know of the similarities of these with Christianity from which it had derived. But to Religious Institutions, this didn't like it too much, and one day, the Vatican found Italy talking about these issues to children. When the Vatican asked him what he was talking about, he innocently told him about Christianity, and its similarities with ancient cultures and myths. Angrily, the Vatican forced Italy to withdraw and confess that all this was blasphemy. Between tears of impotence in incomprehension he did so, and so that he never forgot, he was whipped in the back and he was forbidden to scream. With sadness and horror his brother Romano was forced to see the scene. Italy never again in his life questioned the growing power of the Church.

The bishops and the bishop of Rome, called the Pope, had always tried to put themselves in the imperial administrative power, but after the Lombard invasion, the popes were nominally subject to the Eastern Emperor, from whom they often received little help from Constantinople, (Capital of Eastern Empire), which made themselves to defend Rome alone from the Lombards, which made it become a city-state. The fact that Rome fell into the hands of a religious institution and became autonomous caused both Italy and Romano to protest indignantly. They had taken away the greatest legacy from their father; it was inconceivable, but even so, they had to say farewell to Rome, since there was nothing they could do.

High Middle Ages:

At the end of the eighth century, the popes aspired to the independence of Rome completely, thing that bothered the Italy brothers. However, they needed foreign aid to do so. The power of the time was the young France and his Frankish empire, that had his own problems.

The Carolingians (a dynasty of French nobles) needed someone who could legitimize a coup against the current kings of France, the Merovingian's, while the Popes needed military protection against the Lombards, with which the Italy brothers were.

In the year 751, Lombard seized Exarchate Ravenna and expelled the Byzantine Empire from central Italy, to his liking. This ends the Byzantine presence in Italy.

With this, in the year 756 the papacy finally asked / invited the Franks (French's) to invade the north of Italy to defeat Lombard.

When young Italy knew that his older brother France would come for him, he could not but feel joy. He had known his older brother France since they were very young, had spent with him some of his earliest moments in childhood. However, his father didn't like he spending time with him and what would be Spain in the future, so he separated them from them and never saw them again. That was one of the few things he had not liked about his father.

Therefore, knowing that France would come, and that he would finally see him after so long, Italy was filled with a strange hope. As much as he had resigned himself to Lombard and lying under his tutelage, it was only to give the against to the Byzantine. But he preferred France, not caring much what would be of Lombard.

What the little Italian didn't foresee was that France would attack him too, being him next to Lombard.

When he saw the cavalry arrive, his initial happiness vanished as he saw himself in "crossfire" between the bloody quarrel of the Franks and the Lombards.

Thus it was that, finally, the Franks fulfilled the dream of the popes, and the Lombards were defeated. Young Italy saw and found France, but he had already changed. He had a lascivious and lashing look, and he looked at Italy with different eyes, not as he had been when the Roman Empire was. Italy knew, desolate, that France had also gone through hardships and invasions, that he had change with respect to time and life. By the time Italy had understood this, he was already under his control. Although he never stopped loving him, France was not the same for him anymore.

Dominated by the one who was his brother...he who was his brother. Again in the hands of another powerful nation. It was at that moment that Italy knew that he would never be free. That his whole life would pass into the hands of foreign nations. It was there that he resigned himself to the fact that life, for him, was to suffer.

Without knowing what would be of him and his brother, Italy stayed still and didn't ask anything that he should not. Expectant, he expect the result of the situation, since France paid little attention to him: he was more concerned to consent to the Papacy.

In order to stay well with him, France gave to Vatican authority over all of central Italy, thus giving birth to what would be called the Papal States.

Now Italy felt a strong sense of indignation and fury and protested loudly, along with his brother Romano. Rome had already been taken away, and now the center was taken away. At that rate they would soon die, according to Italy. But none of this did any effect on the young France, who only laughed, or to the Papacy, who looked at them with coldness. Italy felt like a part of his body was ripped from him.

But worse than that was what they did to him, that which marked Italy for the rest of his existence, until today. Soon, he looked at France, who was holding him by the shoulders, and knew that something was happening. Suddenly, he looked at his brother Romano, and he knew it. Between torn cries, cries and struggles, Italy and Romano were separated. Italy had endured everything, and he would, but with the company of his brother, who was part of him, and he of him. And now they were separated. There was no more pain than that. Nothing compared. It was the most tragic thing.

His dear brother Romano, the one with whom he had come into the world, now they took him away. He felt a tearing pain, and he knew that a part of him was lost forever.

They had separated him from his brother, forever.

Northern Italy was separated from the South politically since then, which meant that they no longer thought the same, no longer felt the same, and every dream of unification was only a nostalgic dream.

In 774, Charlemagne, King of France, annexed Lombard and northern Italy. Italy was, next to this one, now under the will of France.

Soon Italy witnessed the birth of another empire, precursor of Germania. Charlemagne was also crowned emperor of the Germanic Holy Roman Empire, after Romanizing and Christianizing the last germanics. This was how Italy knew him, although little and nothing was the sympathy he felt for him, because he felt resentment at his separation from his brother, taking him away from his, and now being him under the Holy Roman Empire dominion. The Holy Germanic Roman Empire happened to have the power on the north of Italy. In addition to his displeasure, in the few moments that he was in the presence of him, the Holy Germanic Roman Empire threw killer looks at him, which terrified him. No, it was better for him not to think about that child.

One of the few joys that Italy had at that time was when the Byzantine Empire, reluctantly, had to recognize the existence of another Roman empire in the West apart from him. It was very funny to see his face of indigestion when he recognized it.

During the period under Charlemagne's control, there was a slight stability in the north. Italy tried to discreetly increase the power of sea cities and make them independent from the Byzantine Empire, but he knew that that "stability" was the prelude to a big storm.

During 774 and 849, there was no stability in the south. Italy saw how his brother had to deal with a bloody nobiliary war.

Southern Lombards refused to accept Charlemagne as their king. Arechis, a independentist duke, fought against others and opposed recognizing foreign domination.

Long were these battles, where they also had to deal with the invasions of Muslim Arabs, who invaded Sicily in 827.

Italy watched from far away impotent, watching his brother Romano having to deal with his own problems, while he was in relative tranquility. But he had already resigned himself to the fact that their destinies had separated and each now would be different.

In 846, Muslim Arabs invaded and sacked Rome. That was the only time that Italy was happy of not owning Rome, since he would not have been fine there.

In 849, to the big surprise of Italy, the Holy Roman Empire entered with all his exercise and imposed the "peace" in the south to end the civil war of nobles and independentist. When Holy Germanic Roman Empire went to fight to the south against independentist Lombards duchies, and everything happened, Italy was in a swing of melancholy. He had no hope for him or his brother. If all the others killed each other in the war, better for him.

Italy watched closely the whole outcome of the conflict in the south, and he prayed inwardly that the Holy Roman Empire would not take his brother for himself. And this didn't happen. Apparently the Germanic Holy Roman Empire was not much interested in his brother.

In 951, Italy definitively passed under the Holy Roman Empire power.

At this time, Italy experienced his concern that the Byzantine Empire stayed with his brother, since he had increased his power again and began to conquer him quickly. In addition Italy had heard of his brother's attempts to make Naples more independent from the Byzantium.

His brother didn't finally pass into the hands of Byzantium, but passed into the hands of another powerful being. Southern Italy was invaded by Muslim Arabs. In 878 the Arabs captured the crucial city of Syracuse, and by 902 the whole island was under their control.

In those times, Italy spent a big deal of time with the Papacy of Rome, with whom he began to speculate and to become an active part of the plans that were taking place in the peninsula. The Vatican soon found that his brother was apparently in good relations with the Saracens, which annoyed Vatican enormously and sent Italy to speak with him. Italy met with his southern brother, who, no matter what he was about to say, quickly gave him a gift and told him to go fast. Italy did so. When he looked at the gift, this was a recipe. Italy prepared it as best he could, and the moment he brought the food to his mouth, tears streamed from his eyes. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. It was just the Pasta. There Italy was deeply grateful to his brother. It was a gift he would never forget.

Even so, Romano had to meet with the Vatican and his brother. The first one reproached Romano for his friendship with the Saracens, but Romano said he would betray them. Italy listened to him and analyzed all that carefully. Romano soon returned to his home.

Roman and his own betrayed the Saracens, as well as betraying Byzantine and anyone. In his depths Italy understood him, it was the only way his brother had found to live, without being enslaved. He was no different. He was loyal to everyone, which meant that he was loyal to no one.

Italy was officially under the power of the Holy Roman Germanic Empire, but the papacy competed with him for the power of the north. While they had their tensions, the health of Italy recovered from those long years of wars and invasions, and slowly the commerce returned, bringing back the maritime republics like Genoa, Venice, etc.

In the twelfth century, those Italian cities that lay in the Holy Roman Empire launched a successful effort to gain autonomy, especially those cities of Lombard. This made Northern Italy (who wished this reality anxiously) into a land of almost independent or independent city-states. The revolts were financed by Byzantium, who hoped to expel the Germans from Italy; since he had always had the obsession with possessing the Italy's as he had when the Roman Empire had fallen. Italy internally supported and wished that Lombard achieved his independence from the Holy Germanic Roman Empire, and that dragged the effect with him. But upon learning that the revolts were financed by the Byzantine Empire, Italy felt somehow manipulated, and was, secretly to meet with him. When he was in his presence, Byzantine tried to persuade him to leave with him, but Italy, who had lost all innocence, only laughed. He admitted that he had long been resigned to never be free, but asked Byzantium to at least let him choose who he wanted to be his dominator, since he could never aspire to something else. Before he left, Byzantine questioned his allegiance to Lombard, an entity that could preempt his life as one would only represent the Italian North. Italy simply smiled without looking at him and told him not to worry about Lombard, which he would take care of him.

On the way back Italy thought of Lombard. He had a strong influence in the north, both cultural and "national". Indeed Lombard could replace him, after all, he represented the Latin legacy of his father (who were now minority), as well as maritime city-states. No, definitely Lombard was a threat, and Italy did not feel like dying.

He went to meet him. Lombard was not the one he had been. Being attacked and reduced, he looked tired and emaciated. Italy approached him looking innocent. He said and emphasized everything they had to spend together, and that after all, both had ended up sharing blood, because Lombard had a big influence in Northern Italy, he recognized it. Lombard didn't understand what this was all about. Italy approached him, and asked him to crouch down to his height. Lombard did it. Italy hug him warmly and kissed his cheek. Abruptly, Italy pulled a knife from his dress and stabbed him in the side. Lombard made a sound of pain. Italy wanted to tell him something, but then he realized he had nothing to say to him. He stabbed him several times. The blood of Lombard stained his garments and his left hand. Finally, Lombard looked at him and their eyes met. The eyes of Italy were cold. Lombard finally could only release a: **"Ti ho sempre amato."** *. Italy simply smiled, and finished cutting the throat of a slice, splashing his face. Lombard died, now he would always be part of Italy.

The Crusades:

Italy, despite knowing his position as servant of foreign powers, was also the city-commercial states, and had his own interests. Soon he began to observe a troubling situation that led him to meet with Vatican and his southern brother. The question was as follows: as a good personification of the most important maritime trade states of the Mediterranean, he realized that the most important trade routes with India were under the control and administration of Muslim Arabs. This not only offended him as a Christian he was, but meant that he, his bosses, and all of Europe owed Muslims. Definitely Italy would not allow it. After convincing the Vatican, they organized a council with the powers of Europe to organize a sabotage to the Muslims. He, France and the Holy Roman Germanic Empire were the most enthusiastic in the matter and organized a justified plan to attack the Muslim dominions. The justification was the Holy City, Jerusalem. Not only was it good to take it as a Christian badge, it was a perfect justification for weakening the Arabs and owning all trade routes. They all knew that most people were ultra religious fanatics, and they did not need much explanation to go and fight for a far place, for the interests of others. This was done. The Vatican blamed Muslims for murdering the pilgrims, and began one of the bloodiest and most savage wars in history.

France, and the Holy Roman Empire of Germany, marched swiftly, with power and violence, lifting their heavy swords and their heavy armor. Italy was in charge of providing the ships, the navy of Genoese, Venetian ships, etc. When they least expected it, to the Muslims, Jews and Christians of the Middle East, all Europe attacked them.

When Italy first saw Jerusalem, it was not what he expected. It was very different from the Alps, and the green meadows of his home. But so it was, and after all, there in the Middle East was born Christianity after all.

Long were the crusades, and later to them were united England and Spain, and other nations of Europe.

Italy and his elite were indirectly the cause of that atrocious massacre. Even so, he didn't take psychological charge for this; he preferred to justify it, because he could not have lived with himself after that. Although they could never stay with Jerusalem, in reality the goal was fairly fulfilled. It weakened the Muslim world.

Late Middle Ages:

At that time the persecution and burning of "witches" and "heretics" had become increasingly common, since when France had founded the Inquisition in 1181, the question had even been institutionalized. You could burn and torture anyone for any matter. It was something that had become more and more common. Once, a woman was burned accused of witch in the south, where both his brother and him were present. She had been accused of witchcraft, only because of using herbal medicine to relieve pain in childbirth. Italy felt sorry for all those women, but he didn't turn a hair for them. His brother Romano didn't either, although it seemed to annoy him more.

He had always wondered who was more religious, him or his brother. He never knew for sure. Romano was something more uncultured than he was, thought Italy, and for that reason could be more religious than him. But at the same time, Romano had generated a poisonous hatred for all authority imposed upon him (unlike him, who had given himself to them) and religious institutionalism was an imposed authority. Romano was a good person, he hated burnings and tortures, but in the end he always stood in the name of God when he committed evil. Romano was, in the eyes of his brother, a poor illiterate southerner who hated oppressive authority, but had adapted to it. Romano was the most sincere, because despite not being able to read or write, his heart was more compassionate than those who spent their lives reading the bled books. He, for his part, was false. It only mattered to him to survive to his hostile reality and if he had to condemn innocents of his own construction, so be it.

In those times Italy met a thinker who brought him nostalgia, because he worked with texts of Aristotle, a philosopher of which his dear father had spoken to him. That person was Thomas Aquinas. Throughout his life, Veneciano came to visit and talk with him, and finally came to the conclusion that he had not understood anything. Over time, Thomas Aquinas had sometimes contradicted himself, and at the end of his life he had said that his work should be burned like straw, an allegory that nothing he had done had any value. Italy was annoyed when, even so, the works of St. Thomas were still studied and put as truth.

In turn, Italy met a Venetian who undertook, supposedly a historical journey: Marco Polo said goodbye to the young boy promising to bring him objects and stories from distant lands. Italy continued with his life until Marco Polo came back and they were wonderful, incredible. Italy believed the story about China, because he had heard of his father from that an empire beyond the known, distant, as in another world, but Romano was skeptical. He was much dreamier than Roman. Romano could not afford dreams and fantasies, he was more realistic. In the end, however complicated his situation was, Romano was ten times worse, and had no time to fantasize about anything, nothing more with his own improvement.

By the fourteenth century, Italian peninsula was divided in the north (the maritime republics), the Pontifical States, and the south (Naples and Sicily), political division, and, despite what it means, an almost even cultural division. Such political division lasted until the modern periods.

The Black Death:

No war, slaughter, or calamity was as devastating as the one that was called the Black Death. Between the 1340s and 1350s especially, it remained silent about Europe and the Middle East. It was well known that the Europeans at that time were not very clean, and there were probably more rats than people. Such a combination gave rise to one of the biggest calamities of all time. Half the population of Europe died. The nations felt it for every infected person.

Italy had black spots on most of his body and he felt himself dying. Dying would have been a comfort to him. His small body didn't move for long. Together with the infected, he lay in lament and in silence. Italy firmly believed that this was the fury of God. He punished them for being bad people, for abusing the poors, for fighting for power, for killing between brothers. Italy suffered the horror of the Plague in his own flesh, in his soul. He suffered, moreover, a double complication. The plague mainly affected young people and children, so the economy declined enormously.

Italy waited for the end of that hell with stillness, believing that the end had arrived for the world. But it wasn't so, when the Pest stopped raging, Italy walked again and felt lived in a long time. Through tears of happiness, he ran to embrace his brother, whom he had not known for a long time. He believed that God had forgiven them, and that everything would get better forever, although something of the blackness of the plague remained in the young Italian's heart.

The Renaissance:

Great changes began to take place in the world. Spain was the biggest power of the time when marrying Austria (Habsburg), and with the discovery of the "New World". Italy always knew the existence of a continent beyond the sea, like all the big elites, but Spain had already revealed it to the world and had taken it as his own. Strange and wonderful stories came from beyond the sea, and Italy was filled with curiosity. But soon, and as usual, things would be complicated for the Northern.

In the Late Middle Ages (1300 onwards), the ancient heart of the Roman Empire and southern Italy were generally poorer than the North. Rome was a city of ancient ruins, and the Papal States were badly administered, and vulnerable to external interference, such as that of France and Spain. The papacy was offended when Avignon's papacy was created in the south of France as a result of pressure from King Philip the Fair of France.

His brother, in the South, had for some time been subjected to foreign domination, by the Arabs and then by the Normans. Sicily had flourished for 150 years during the emirate of Sicily and later for two centuries during the Norman Kingdom.

By contrast, northern and central Italy had become much more prosperous, and it has been estimated that the region was among the richest in Europe. The Crusades had built lasting trade links, and the Fourth Crusade had done much to destroy the Byzantine Empire as a commercial rival of the Venetians and Genoese, to the great joy of the northern, who had detested Byzantine for centuries, when this one murderer Ostrogoth.

Since he was suddenly so powerful, although he remained under the power of the Holy Roman Empire, Italy was made not only of wealth but of culture.

The Italian trade routes that covered the Mediterranean and beyond were also important routes of culture and knowledge.

The recovery of the lost Greek classics, the Arab advances in them, and then the medieval philosophy was revitalized. Ancient philosophers, ancient texts of ancient cultures, plus all the knowledge gathered from the Arab invasions centuries ago, made Italy remember the old days with his father. Soon, he began to see his whole world as uncultured and wild. He saw the feudal pattern as primitive and everything gray compared to all the new. In his city-states, trade came first; the feudal slag was almost lost.

But Italy was frightened, since he didn't know how his bosses would react, like the Holy Roman Empire and the others. He didn't know what to do with so much knowledge, with so much culture, and even more feared the Vatican, since he would hate all this, despite knowing that Vatican also had ancient texts hidden in his abbeys.

However, it would soon be impossible for him to continue to hide that transformation that flourished in him.

There was a day when he went to the theater. There would be a work of which he had heard praises, but he had never had the opportunity to read it. And when it began, when the phrases reached his ears, how delicious pain they provoked. Every word, every verse, that terrible wonder. Italy felt astonished and desolate by sadness, and a feeling of maximum admiration. How terrible life was, how dramatic was. How deep he found in his word. And from those words started a tear from the eyes of Italy, who felt small and hated his life. In what filthy dark pit he had lived? now he felt astonished. Art, art went through him. He had always been like this, from the time when his father walked over the world. The Divine Commedia gave the young boy impetus for his transformation. The Italian Renaissance had begun.

Over time, Italy began to attend and push the so-called Commedia d'arte, plays where he felt happy and funny. He began to act in them. Soon, music and theater became his hobbie. Singing and dancing as well. The violin, the Piano (which means _soft_ in Italian), had begun to perform them. When music entered his soul, nothing mattered to Italy. The Ballet, he started it too.

And his existence began to seem more bearable.

Soon, in those days, Italy met a man he would never forget in his live. Leonardo Da Vinci taught him many things. Italy seemed to him a funny and somewhat crazy man, but how clever and smart he was. Definitely his favorite. Those things that Leonardo talked about, made Italy never again be tied to the acquaintance, knowing now that the impossible was indeed possible.

In 1497, Italy saw one of Leonardo's great works, The Last Supper, completed, and Italy knew that Man was capable of more than killing and destroying things.

Another person whom Italy greatly admired was a painter named Botticelli. In the decade of 1480, Italy glimpsed the work The Birth of Venus, and his heartfelt soft before such marvel. Italy knew there that the heart of man could harbor something more than ambition and power.

One Michelangelo was another of Italy's favorites along with the Vatican. In 1499, Italy wept in astonishment at the statue of The Pity, whose perfection filled his heart.

During the first years of the 1500, Italy saw one of the most famous works of humanity, La Gioconda, which he would never see again in his hands.

During 1508-12, both he and the Vatican were impatient for Michelangelo to finish a great work he did in Rome. When he had finished, Italy begged his brother Romano to come with him and the Vatican to see it. Despite the protests and problems of Romano, he attended. And when they entered the great chapel, and their eyes looked up, Romano let out a sound of genuine astonishment, while Italy could only say: **Dio Mio!** * There it was, the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. How great a wonder, no one had words for it. Not even Romano, who with his own problems, his own context, had been perplexed by such work. Now Italy thought the world was an opera, a concert, a sonata. There were hierarchies in the instruments; there were struggles in the notes.

Throughout this period, Italy was filled with a strange pride that he had never felt. Always dominated, always in wars, pests, for the first time Italy felt that he achieved something of himself. After all, he was the son and inheritor of the Roman Empire, he thought.

Eager to show all this to the others, he organized a theatrical event for everyone to envision their art.

He would have liked to say that it was because he wanted everyone to know such beauty, to show that art has no nationality, but it was a lie. It was out of vanity, because he wanted everyone to recognize him.

That's how he went. He danced ballet, sang with sweetness, acted with grace. All eyes staring at him were shocked. England felt a strange sensation in the stomach that bothered him. The Holy Roman Empire loved him with his eyes. France fell in love with his art. Austria envied him. Spain wanted him. And that was his condemnation.

Everyone had always wanted Italy, for his strategic point, for his legacy, for his ports, etc. But now they had the excuse. The night returned to Italy.

The Italian Wars:

All this art didn't go unnoticed by the others, and soon each one developed their own version. The Renaissance had spread. In a way, Italy revolutionized Europe. But everything would come against him.

The maritime axis was now in the Atlantic, under the control of Spain, and not in the Mediterranean, and now, when losing their power, the cities of the north began to fight between them. In order for the matter to be resolved soon, Italy hired Switzerland as a mercenary. But soon, the Swiss mercenaries began to take over the cities. And Switzerland laughed at him. Italy knew that he should not trust Switzerland any more.

The great powers of the time were Spain, France and England also appeared.

By contrast, the countries of central Europe and Italy remained divided between large numbers of small princes and independent cities. The kings of the bigger states worked to become masters of the weakest countries. The king of France, Charles VIII, set the example. He crossed with his army all Italy to go to conquer the kingdom of Naples. Italy saw how his brother had to fight with France. His turn was coming too. Italy, hastily, raised all the kingdoms of the peninsula against him. That is why France left. But soon he returned. And this time, he lunged at him. Italy looked anguished at the terrible slaughter that took place in his land. He looked north, France and Austria stalking him as they fought between them. He looked south, Spain, the King of the World back then, invaded them.

France attacked and conquered the Duchy of Milan.

When the French army invaded the duchy, some fortified cities tried to resist at first. France ordered all the inhabitants to be passed by the edge of the sword. This procedure terrified the Italians, and the other cities gave up without a fight. Louis XII was appointed Duke of Milan. While there, France personally saw The Last Supper, and he liked it so much, that it came to him tear off a piece and take it to his land. Italy protested euphorically. The men of France were holding him, and France approached him, smiling. Italy looked at him angrily, and France then kicked him hard in the stomach that left Veneciano lying on the ground. France started to conquer. Italy remained there, almost unconscious.

Northern Italy was devastated by the French invasion. The independent cities ceased to be so, and Italy felt unhappy. Everything he had achieved was useless. Again he felt manipulated with deep pain. The world was gray again to him.

France, rapt, immediately claimed the kingdom of Naples. It was agreed with Spain, which already possessed Sicily, to conquer the kingdom together and distribute it. The armies of France and Spain, united, effortlessly occupied the country (1501). But when the deal had to be made, the two kings became indisposed. The French fought against the Spaniards, but were easily expelled and the whole kingdom of Naples was in the power of the king of Aragon (1504).

In 1515, Italy felt abandoned by one of his most idolized citizens. When Da Vinci departed to France, Italy felt that this one was snatched from him, besides feeling certain treason. He never saw him again, nor the work he take with him.

Soon, Austria faced France in the north, where he defeated him in the Battle of Pavia, in 1524.

By the time Italy looked south, his brother was already under Spanish sovereignty.

After two years of struggle, France surrendered to fight for Italy and returned to his lands.

Italy again bitterly awaited his fate, but soon he saw that the situation didn't end.

Between 1529-30, there was a siege to Venice, his heart. Spain and Austria besieged the city and caused terror. They confiscated riches, robbed, plundered, while riding with their axes and swords through the city.

When Italy tried to reason with his brother Spain, this one only gave him a funny look, and Austria mocked him. He didn't hate Spain; he knew that he was like that for having lived the same atrocities as all, because Italy well remembered that Spain, like France, had once been innocent children.

By the time the Italian Wars were over, Italy was wounded and beaten. Slow and painful was his recovery, because cities had a hard time returning to normal.

After the war, Italy was under the power of another powerful country, Austria, while his brother, under Spanish control. Although he had long since been separated from his brother, he had always had the opportunity to see him, but it had never been the same before. But now, Austria had strictly forbidden him to see his brother again, to think of him at all. Italy cried for this.

The situation with Austria was stranger than he had been with others, since unlike all his former conquerors, who admired him, Austria felt nothing for him. Perhaps that was why nothing prevented him from dressing him as a maid to represent his situation. Italy never sympathized much with him.

But sometimes he preferred him instead of Spain, because of Spain's desire of marry him.

Contemporary Era:

Like the previous centuries, the seventeenth century was tumultuous for Italy. It highlights the strong presence of Spain and Austria on the peninsula, as well as the ire of the Vatican when the famous Protestant Reformation. Despite important artistic and scientific achievements, such as Galileo's discoveries in the field of astronomy and physics and the flourishing of the baroque style in architecture and painting, Italy suffered a general economic decline.

Italy was full of anger when they killed Galileo, when in fact only he said the truth, Italy knew.

In addition, Spain's participation in the Thirty Years' War (1618-48), financed in part by taxes on the Italian possessions, greatly exhausted Italian trade and agriculture; therefore, as Spain declined, it dragged his Italian dominions down, spreading conflicts and revolts in the south.

The Black Death again undermined Italy, especially in the North. Italy erupted in hysteria because of this, because his situations began to appear tragicomic to him.

Italy in the background thought he could not believe God had such a bad taste.

Of course, the Plague didn't directly affect him this time, but it left him in a cynical state for a while.

In the house of Austria Italy met another captive, Hungary, with whom he began to congenial. Soon they began a relationship of fellowship, but it was only because they were in the same situation, if they were not, Italy doubted that that nation could please him.

With regard to Austria, Italy didn't know what to think. Sometimes he admired him for his beauty and artistic talents, but sometimes he hated him for his coldness and his brusque way of treating him. Sometimes Austria seemed to like him a little. As when one of the "attacks" happened to Spain, Austria took him and both hid in a closet. Italy could feel as Austria embraced him. Yes, sometimes he seemed to be nice. But in reality Austria wasn't. He was vain and vague. But Italy felt a little sympathy for him, since he suspected that Austria believed him to be a girl.

But the person who most disturbed Italy was the Holy Roman Empire. This one had terrified him from the moment he was born, and to have him so close was like a nightmare. The Holy Roman Empire used to persecute him to form an empire together before, but since he began to live in the house of Austria, this one hardly looked at him. The quiet presence of this one made Italy ended up intriguing him, and soon he became less afraid of him and became curious.

18th century:

The War of the Spanish Succession (1701-14) was triggered by the death of the last King of Spain of the Habsburgs, Charles II, who handed over the entire Spanish heritage to Philip, the second grandson of King Louis XIV of France. Soon another war began. Spain was cornered by France, who wanted to impose his hegemony and have access to the Spanish throne. For the sadness of Spain, he was separated from Austria and his most precise colony, Southern Italy. Veneciano feared for his brother. At other times Spain tried to get rid of France and recover southern Italy, but finally gave up. Although Spain finally recovered his brother in 1738, to his sadness, since he wished to have his brother close. He was his only friend.

Time passed, and Italy unwittingly became sympathetic to the chilling Holy Germanic Roman Empire. Suddenly, the one who had terrified him seemed tender, and a strong feeling struck his heart, one that never left him. Soon, Italy saw his life with different eyes. Without realizing it, he loved Holy Roman Empire, he really loved him. He saw him as a friend, perhaps one of the few he had, and eventually filled him with love. How it was possible, he fully didn't know, but he was in love with him, his first love, and life suddenly seemed different to him.

For convenience, Austria liked art and music, so he let Italy continue with his artistic activities.

In 1741, Italy was elegantly, along with the other great lords, to a concert of a Venetian named Vivaldi.

And what beauty was for everyone's ears. The Four Seasons left Italy ecstatic. When asked which station had moved him the most, he replied that Spring was beautiful; you could feel sorry for Winter; Autumn was fun as a Harlequin, but that Summer was with which he felt identified.

Life then seemed to be bittersweet. But everything would change forever.

The Age of Napoleon, and Italy:

Strong and decisive changes came at the end of the eighteenth century, from the independence of one of the sons of England, to a strong Revolution in France that left Europe perplexed. Although Austria greatly abhorred the revolution, Italy in the background felt admiration for France, considering him a liberator.

At the time, Italy was very close to the Holy Roman Empire, although they sometimes disagreed, since Italy was very Catholic and Holy Roman Germanic Empire had been converted to Lutheran Protestantism, and the German was a feudalist and Italy, under the influence of the republics of the north, was already secretly a republican with bourgeois characteristics. But even so, that didn't make the love they had developed for each other diminished in anything.

When the French Revolution was at its peak, Italy could not but praise France in silence. He had ceased to believe in the feudal model when his city-states had experienced something very different from that. France now propelled ideas he had already conceived.

But when Napoleon arrived, everything would change.

At the beginning of century 19th century, Italy began to notice that Holy Germanic Roman Empire began to weaken and to become sick more often. Suddenly an bitter memory struck Italy, when his father fell into disgrace and finally died.

One day, the Holy Roman Empire asked for the last time to form an Empire, but this time seriously, to which Italy refused again. Italy confessed his fear that if he did, Holy Roman Empire Germanic would become as strong as his father and would end up disappearing as he did. A look of understanding and sadness appeared in the face of his love.

Anguish was what Italy felt when he learned that the Holy Roman Empire was marching to war against France, who had become an Empire and planned to conquer Europe.

The last time he saw him, in 1806 they said goodbye with a kiss on the lips and Holy Roman Empire promised him that he would return and never stop loving "her" (he also thought he was a girl, although Italy didn't know). However, Holy Roman Empire never returned. Venetiano waited patiently. And he suffered his absence. How could he have fallen in love with him? He remembered when he met him, and how he had despised him for putting him under his control. He remembered the intense looks he was giving him, and remembered how rough he could be to speak. Italy never knew how it happened. He simply felt part of it, and would wait for him even if a thousand years passed.

However, soon his life would turn very far from all that, far from the Holy Germanic Roman Empire.

And soon Italy saw France at the gates of his lands. France invaded Italy in 1796, but it was not until after Italy that he proposed to receive him.

When Italy received him, he was betrayed. France didn't come to liberate him, he came to conquer him. The typical story. Yet, despite his reluctance to France, with whom the Holy Roman Empire had gone to fight, Italy was eager to abolish feudalism, and soon he left himself a little to France.

The conquest of Piedmont by Napoleon is repeated, in a fragmented way, in other regions of Italy. He defeated the Austrians in Lodi and entered Milan five days later. In all these subjugated territories Napoleon has been vigorously imposing new French forms, often with the enthusiastic support of premises as impatient as the French with the remnants of feudalism. Northern and central Italy was reorganized as the Cisalpine Republic, while the territory of Genoa becomes the Liguria Republic. Italy sees all this indecisive.

By terms of peace, signed in Campo Formio in October, Austria cedes to France the Austrian Netherlands all his territory in the north of Italy.

In exchange, France gives Austria Venice. This infuriated and angered Italy. More and more he was disenchanted with France and more when he saw the strong resistance that his brother showed against France. Suddenly, Italy felt like a fool and a traitor.

The Napoleonic Italy:

Italy was "rescued" or "kidnapped", depending on your point of view, by Austria and Russia from France, when he was in Syria. But when he returned, he voluntarily returned to France. Italy had low morale, and could only think of the Holy Roman Empire and his destiny.

Everyone hated France at that period; even the Vatican had problems with him.

The conquest of Russia that Napoleon undertook in 1811 marked the end of the apogee of Italian support for Napoleon. When France confessed to him to cease to wait for the Holy Roman Empire, because he would not return, dead by his own hand, all hope in France that he had in died at once. Italy never surpassed the death of Germanic Holy Roman Empire, just when he had loved, he was pulled out. Thick were the tears that Italy shed for him, but silent.

After Russia, other states of Europe re-allied themselves and defeated Napoleon in the Battle of Leipzig, after which their Italian allied states abandoned him to ally themselves with Austria. Italy felt that déjà vu was alive. Driven by pain and dismay, he swore to himself that from that moment he would choose his fate, believing that by betraying France and allying himself with Austria, he would consent to his freedom; Italy played his part in the play. One night, together with his boys, waiting to fight against the French, in the light of the fire, Italy played a song in his mandolin. A dry but beautiful melody.

Defeated in Paris on 6 April 1814, Napoleon was forced to relinquish his throne and was sent into exile in Elba. France was now alone.

Austria and Italy again:

The result of the Congress of Vienna in 1814 restored a situation close to that of 1795, dividing Italy between Austria (in the northeast and Lombardy), the Kingdom of Sardinia, the Kingdom of the Two Sicilias (his brother in the south), and Tuscany, the Papal States and other minor states in the center. However, ancient republics like Venice and Genoa were not recreated, Venice went to Austria and Genoa went to the Kingdom of Sardinia. All this maddened Italy. After all that had happened, of all the changes, and all the bloodshed, of all that suffered, ended the same way it began. Italy was fed up. He would not live another century in this way, he preferred the die before that. There was not even Holy Roman Germanic Empire to contain him, and nothing tied him to that. Everything had been taken away. He had nothing to lose.

With this fury, with that resentment, that the spite of Italy, and the well-kept contempt of Romano for all, would bring about the most radical change in the history of Italy, and the world would know it forever.

The Italian Unification:

Before he began to mobilize and plan his own play, Italy watched Austria closely. One afternoon, Italy kept him company. Austria rested sleepily on a seat, after having passed some liquor. Drunken Austria was different from the rest. He fell, became melancholy and sleepy.

Austria made a compassionate and sleepy look at Italy, one of those looks that would never happen in a normal environment. He gently stroked the face of Italy, and felt sorry for both. Suddenly, he took him by the waist and placed him on him.

That day Italy lost something was only his. He felt strange and dirty, and he knew that if he wanted to get rid of Austria, that was the moment.

The feudal model that Austria still imposed on him, at that time in history, was like a violation. He represented the northern bourgeoisie in part, and the last thing he wanted was a feudal model. Italy would no longer be allowed to step on; they would all know the Italian fire.

The northern areas of Italy were under Austrian control, and to escape from this, Italy decided to represent punctually the only area of Italy owned by an Italian king, Piedmont Sardinia, which was also a liberal Monarchy. The center of Italy was under papal sovereignty, the Papal States, and the south was relatively intending, although administered by France. After this panorama, Italy only decided to try to become of the north and to expel Austria.

Italy began to argue with Austria and to become rebel of him from 1815, and in 1830 began his first strategy. The so-called Resurgence was a republican movement that sought unity from everywhere where it spoke Italian and possessed the same Latin-Mediterranean culture. Italy had already risen and had a weapon in his hand.

During 1848 and 49, Italy tried to force the unification, but soon realized that not everyone thought the same. There were always idiots. Some elites wished to continue benefiting foreign interests, and Italy knew that the process was a slow one and that it would be by force and death.

Austria continued with the hegemony in Northern Italy, although both already had declared the enmity. The monarchy of Piedmont Sardinia began to industrialize and there was a second Resurgence. Italy, with one of his advisers, the Count of Cavour, knew that a strong state, a big army and industrialization were also necessary to unify. This was done. Italy began to have external aid, mainly of Prussia, who was in tensions with Austria. He had written and promised to offer him help and weapons. Italy was pleased.

When he began to plan his future state, he was presented with three possible forms: -A Federation of States led by the Pope. That option was given to him by the Vatican, since when he saw the panorama; he wished at all costs to remain in power in any way- A monarchy headed by the king of Piedmont Sardinia, the only one who considered his boss. Or a Republic, an option offered by a Garibaldi, whom he didn't know personally. Either of the latter two accepted, but he definitely didn't want to see himself obeying the Vatican.

Italy, with a powerful sense of struggle, accepted the French help to annex Lombardy. He had killed Lombard, and he believed that it was right that what he had been should be with him.

But the help of France bothered him a little. Italy made it clear to France that he was no longer the same, and that he was able to declare war if France betrayed him and tried to invade him. France really saw the bravery and darkness in the eyes and words of the Italian, and knew that it was true. But France was France, and in return for his help, he asked for some territories in return. Italy had only to give them up for the help of his French brother.

In 1859, Italy fought and annexed Lombardy. With a big ecstasy and frenzy, stained with blood, he soon assailed the central states, such as Tuscany and part of the Papal States. This infuriated and terrified the Vatican and the Pope, who were only defended by France. As might be expected, France betrayed Italy. This one was not surprised. Italy began to stalk them but soon his fury and excitement calmed down a bit, and began to analyze the situation.

One starry night, Italy began to walk between his lands and gardens, when suddenly, a melodious voice attracted him. Following it, he reached a thick garden, and as he peered out from among the branches, under the stars, he found an old big house. And there, on the top of a wall, singing solitary with a mandolin was his brother Romano*. His voice was soft, distant and masculine. And the melody, how beautiful it was. Romano, his dear brother, how cruel had been the destiny with them, and even more with Romano. It had been so long since they had been separated, and in spite of being seen each other sometimes, everything had been cut. But how much he still loved him, he was the only one left. And seeing him there, singing in the night, while he was hiding in the bushes, he could not but smile at his song, while his eyes became watery. Soon he felt an infinite sadness, and he gave one last look to his brother before leaving.

That made him think, and he was indignant that they could not be together again. The Roman Empire, Ostrogoth, the Holy Roman Empire, had been snatched from him, but they would not take Romano, not him. There, he knew that the fight was greater than he had anticipated, he would fight for Romano, and he would also join. His struggle was for Reunification. Romano must also strive to be together, together forever and ever.

In 1860, Garibaldi, along with his army, the so-called Red Shirts, began their conquest by the south. Romano had been somewhat aware of his brother's struggle, and at first he didn't know what to do. When the Red Shirts entered his dominions to begin the conquest, Romano saw the fight from afar. His boys urged him to join the struggle for unification, but Roman listened in silence. But when they needed it the most, Romano joined the battle, cutting the gargoyles to those who opposed him. Romano had joined, though not very convinced yet. Italy had written to him in secret, and that was why Romano left his fate in the hands of his younger brother. In spite of everything, I trusted him.

Garibaldi soon became very popular and a great figure of unification. Romano openly rebelled against France and didn't obey him again. The whole of southern Italy was soon won. But big was fear and pain that Italy and Romano felt, since Italy was under the sovereignty of Victor Manuel (his King), and Roman was with Garibaldi, a republican. The danger of the south declaring republic became latent and Italy was desolated. Romano was also fearful. Everything would have been was in vain, if they were still separate. But to Romano's surprise, Garibaldi turned over Romano and dissolved his army. Romano and Italy were together. Finally together. Romano glanced at his brother, who without wasting time rushed to embrace him. The first embrace after centuries. And they both cried out of the infinite joy they felt. Now they were one. One mind, one heart, but still their souls were different, they could never come together. In 1861, they were a Kingdom. The Kingdom of Italy.

But the fight was not over. Italy dissuaded his brother to help him regain his heart, Venice, which was in the hands of Austria. In the battle against Austria, Romano offered to help him against the Austrian, but Italy refused. It was something personal between them. Italy not only beat Austria, but enjoyed it, and took vengeance in any way possible. When Austria attempted to escape, Italy fell upon him, and did what Austria had done to him. So much was his enjoyment that only Romano convinced him to let him go. In 1866, Venice was annexed to the Kingdom.

The unification still had its problems. The pope, seeing the worrying situation threatened all Italian Catholics (most of them) with excommunicating them if they accepted these changes. But still everything went on.

Romano soon wished to obtain the greatest symbol they could have, Rome. It was his father's greatest legacy and it was not yet in his hands. Despite his desire, Italy didn't agree. To take Rome by force was a bad propaganda in an international way, and the other nations would begin to reject them. For this reason, Italy preferred to take things slowly. In spite of this, in 1870, Roman and the Red Shirts tried to take Rome to the outside while the war cry was: **Roma o la Morte!***

But it was the same Italian army that stopped them and killed them all. His own brother. Italy had plans and didn't want Romano to change them. Romano was betrayed by his brother, and he blame him for having used him to recover Venice, and not to help him recover Rome. Italy paid no attention to him. But even so, he decided to visit the Vatican in secret to get the idea of his inevitable future. In the face of the latter's refusal to accept unification, and vowing never to do so, Italy, with a cool look and an amiable glance, told his what he should never forget, what was his biggest truth: **"Romano e io siamo più dei fratelli gemelli. Siamo venuti insieme al mondo and quindi dobbiamo essere. Insieme. "*** With that statement, the Vatican must have thought that the situation was irreversible. But he didn't do it, he continued in the hope that that of unification would be temporary. It was not.

The Vatican didn't accept the new Italian state in any way, but there was nothing he could do. France had stopped protecting him, and was besieged by the Italian brothers. At any moment he must recognize them and give them Rome.

The capital of the Kingdom of Italy was Florence, and there both were anointed to be officially the same Nation and the same State. France, Spain, and Austria went to see them that night. And the Italian brothers explained to them the suffering they caused them and would never again kneel before them. Italy saw and felt like Roman felt pain when looking at Spain. He knew there that his brother loved him.

The unification was almost complete, but not everything was perfect. They both had problems: the hostility of the Vatican, and above all, the enormous difference between the north and the south. The south was poorer and more agricultural than the industrialized north. And soon the tensions between the brothers arose. Italy had always considered himself more cultured than his brother, who barely knew how to read and write. But this thought came after his separation, and he knew that it was not Romano's fault.

When it was over, Italy and Romano gathered to eat pasta and drink wine.

Italy still remembered when Romano had given him the recipe. It was the best gift he could have given.

The Italian Imperialism:

Italy was now, for the first time in a long time, a Unified Kingdom. Romano enjoyed the early times with his brother, showing him the southern traditions, where Italy had to internalize. In turn, Italy made his brother listen to Verdi almost all the time, and contemplate the works of Giovanni Boldini. At first it was all parties and festivities. Hymns and songs. But soon they would have to become serious before the world that would not let the Italians join the game.

Italy became very interested in imperialism, and knew that if they wanted to be accepted into the club of powerful countries, they must begin to move. Italy tried to persuade Romano to hurry and start colonies in Africa, since he had to be admitted that they had arrived very late to the distribution and the biggest powers would not give them anything. Romano was reluctant to this. He preferred that they focus on strengthening and then going outside, but his brother was so excited about the idea of having his own colonies that he had to nod. Although reluctantly. They were the legitimate sons and heirs of the Roman Empire, and they would be noticed, thought Italy.

However, the feared was soon confirmed. Neither England, the master of the world in that moument, nor France nor any other would let the Italians grow. Italy insisted, was very optimistic and tried to dissuade England from yielding some region of Africa. Romano still believed (and rightly so) that they should first strengthen themselves. Better prepare the army, promote the national industry, generate work, but apparently none of this really mattered to his brother and his liberal-imperialist model to see their situation. Romano was not heard and had to follow his brother while observing that he didn't get in too much trouble.

Italian Somalia:

After much annoyance to England, in 1886, he, France and Italy were distributed the poor Somalia. The Italians touched the south-eastern part. Italy burst out in joy to have a colony, but Roman was not so excited besides he distrusting enormously of England and France. Somalia was expressionless, strong, and never lent herself to the foolishness of Italy. Even though these were her "tutors", she actually looked the other way around.

From that moment on, they both started administering Somalia.

First Italic-Ethiopian War:

Soon, Italy became desperate to realize that his situation had not been privileged much in spite of his attempts, and without having sated his imperialist thirst, sparingly and without much preparation, Italy decided to set eyes on Ethiopia.

Italy began to pressure her, believing that ethnic Ethiopians would be allied against Ethiopia, but this didn't happen. In addition, a group rebelled against Italy. In anger, he and his brother killed them all. With this, Italy didn't wait a moment to attack and invade Ethiopia. But this one was intelligent, and had been prepared for a long time. At first, Italy won some victories, worse soon, in January 1896, Ethiopia besieged the Italians, who, after trying to resist, had to surrender.

This didn't please Italy, who felt humiliated, and embarrassed. Although Romano didn't care.

At the Battle of Adua, Italy had prepared an ambush in the morning, but to his surprise, Ethiopia had been ahead of him. The situation of the war was almost definite. Dirty, demoralized, bloodied, Romano and Italy fought shoulder to shoulder. But they lost. Back to back, Italy asked his brother why he had agreed to the war without him really didn't want it. What Romano replied left surprised and moved Italy, who, once again animated, was happy to have Romano with him. **"Perché mi hai chiesto, fratellino." ***

After the victory, Ethiopia retired confident that the result of the battle was decisive, and the Italian defeat precipitated the end of the war. The rate of casualties suffered by Italian forces at the Battle of Adua was biggest than that of any other big European battle of the nineteenth century. As a result, several riots broke out in several Italian cities. For his part, by means of the Addis Ababa Treaty in October 1896, Melenik, Emperor of Ethiopia had guaranteed the strict delimitation of the borders and forcing Italy to recognize the Ethiopia independence. Was Romano who released those words, since Italy refused to acknowledge it, without even looking at Ethiopia in the face. Romano knew that his brother was an evil and bad loser.

The Triple Alliance:

But there were things to worry about first. The situation in Italy was not good. He had never been salified as a strong state, and things in Europe seemed to be starting to settle for a future big success. The Italian brothers were obliged to attend the meetings of the central powers, to the annoyance of Italy, and both were invited by Austria-Hungary, Prussia, and that new country which so much tempted Italy, the German Empire, to join to them for a future contest, of which, the Italians were not very informed and almost nothing of what happened could understand. So much time in their own business and struggles had not allowed them to have a panoramic view of the world situation in recent years. But Italy, who was intelligent, knew that something very important was for Austria to invite him, so he was interested, to Romano's annoyance that all he wanted to deal with more specific issues of their lands instead of continuing to get into in trouble. Even so, the Italias committed themselves to the central powers, to help them in the future. Romano warned Italy not to compromise with things he didn't know how they would emerge, but Italy believed he had the handling of the situation.

Italian Libya and the Italic-Turkish War:

Italy clearly had his disadvantageous colonial situation (the only thing that apparently worried him) and analyzed his situation. Soon, he saw that the Ottoman Empire was weakening, and had his administrations unprotected in North Africa. This was enough for Italy to try to steal that region near him, Libya. The Ottoman Empire was enraged, wounded, and watched as the Italy awaited them for the fight. Confronting the Ottoman Empire was not so simple, mainly because both Italians feared him. At one point he admired him, since it was he who had killed the Byzantine Empire. Italy had been in wars with him before, especially for Venice, but the thing was different now, he was different.

Romano also feared him because he had fresh in the memory when Ottoman Empire had tried to take him, and only Spain interposed between both.

But now, Italy would face him.

In 1911, Italy attacked the Turkish domain, and stole some of his islands in the Aegean Sea.

The Italic-Turkish war was a test bed of the numerous technological advances used in the Great War; especially the airplane. On October 23, 1911, Italian pilot Captain Carlo Piazza in an airplane Blériot XI flew over the Turkish lines on a reconnaissance mission, and on 1 November, second lieutenant Giulio Gavotti dropped the first air bomb in history on the troops Turks in Libya. Italy knew what it was to fly, and began to know what would be the wars to come. In the background he was interested, but he didn't care at the time.

Italy defeated the badly organized Turkish army, and forced him to cede Libya.

The war ended in 1912, with Libya under the hands of the Italians.

The girl didn't enjoy being an Italian colony, because as the Italian brothers were playful were abusive.

The First World War:

Things at Europe were tense and expectant. The Italians knew that something would come, as he had foreseen since the end of the nineteenth century. But they knew well what would come next would be something big, since the fact that England and France formally allied for the first time in their life was too weird and creepy.

However, they didn't know when it would arrive, or how terrible it would be.

When Austria played the first card and the contest began, the Italians didn't expect it. Italy felt excluded since Austria had not consulted him before starting the play. How he detested him. At first they were neutral. Romano flatly refused another war and Italy loved his neutrality.

Italy had enormous doubts about their alliance. He detested Austria, and he still had the inner desire to take more territory. The Ottoman Empire, who had been their enemy shortly before, was now allied with them.

The situation in Italy was a disaster, he had always been since unification, but after spending so much on wars and invasions and administrations, coupled with the inefficient liberal model, things were not right. Romano had always insisted on focusing on his inner self and continued to do so, but his brother did not hear him.

Soon, despite his commitment to the Central Powers, he saw that there was no benefit to be with them. Italy agreed with Romano to seek a beneficial alliance, and both believed to find it. In secret, Italy and Romano met with England. To betray the Central Powers, the Italians demanded to the English Austria's lands after the war. England promised them what they asked for, even agreed to fund the Italy to boost their war industry. That's how it went. In 1915, the Italians entered the war and betrayed the Central Powers, who, in spite of their surprise, didn't give it too much importance.

The industry accelerated and Italian troops in Africa were called to war, leaving the colonies unprotected. Although the industry accelerated, the agricultural industry was actually affected. Romano, who was the most disenchanted of the war, anticipated that they would be indebted to England, and that their colonies could be taken away. But his brother was already at war, stabbing Austria in the back.

In 1916, Italy declared war on Germany, and it was there that his fate finally crossed with the German.

Italy was at the end of the nineteenth century, when he was introduced as the German Empire, and from the beginning was attracted by him, as well as feeling sympathy. The Italian was no match for such power, and was soon captured by him. Italy tried to escape, feeling in danger. But the cold German never let him. Italy tried to flirt with him to get away, but apparently the German didn't understand his games. He only saw him as a traitor and cunning. Everything was true. Resigned, Italy began to play his mandolin continuously, and soon, he dedicated a song to German. Despite being enemies, Italy really felt sympathy for the expressionless German.

Apparently he was quite irritating, since the same German turned a blind eye and let him escape. Italy vowed never to forget it. Upon returning, he found that Romano was devastated and psychologically broken. War was the horror itself. Suddenly Italy felt terror and pain. He had been in bloody wars lately, where many had died, but all of them were justified so as not to have to carry him in the consciousness. But no. No war was less than another. And this, it was hell in itself. Italy soon fell into the same state as his brother. In the same state as all. The war devastated him both physically and psychologically. Such was his panic and despair, that cowardice became part of his way of seeing the world. Soon, in an ephemeral moment of revelation, he knew that war was for everyone. War did not recognize nationality, did not recognize women or children. And worse, it was created by them. It was nourished and nurtured by them. Italy was filled with disgust. How deep was the pit of pain he dug in his mind and heart. And sadness seized Italy. For the first time in a long time, he knew how badly he had made himself to his brother.

Italy snuggled Romano's head in his legs while he was catatonic. And there, he started telling him stories, anything that would help them escape reality. As he counted them, black tears fell from his eyes. And finally he hoped that death went to him and his brother, believing that he would never go through the night. But it didn't happen. Soon it was dawning again. But it was a sad and dark dawn.

In 1917, the United States entered the war, according to him "to save them all". But if he wanted to save them, why he had not sold much earlier? Everything about the American and his "rescue" made him angry.

When in 1918, the war ended. Italy expected to find solace in his reward. But in the Treaty of Versailles, England didn't t live up to his promise of the London Pact. The Italy, enraged and betrayed, faced him. England refused to keep his promise and demanded that they pay him what he had lent them. And with interests. The Italians looked at each other and confirmed that the world was crazy. They were in terrible condition. Unsustainable. Devastating, despite being on the winning side. And on top of this. Italy was filled with hatred and anger against England, and told him everything that came to mind at that moment. Romano spat out his carpet. And Italy called his situation as the "mutilated victory". England didn't even flinch.

Italy watched, with indignation, the treatment that the young Germany received, being the first defeat in his life. He saw how they took away his possessions and abused the victorious situation. He saw how France enjoyed it. And Italy could not but feel sorry for him. And suddenly he felt angry with himself for betraying him. He had preferred to lose instead of that horrible victory. Italy swore that one day, if Germany returned as a power, Italy would be at his side. And definitely, their destinations would cross again.

Fascist Italy:

After the war, nothing remained for Italy. Only pain, death and hunger. Walking through his desolate streets, Italy became aware of his actions. And he wept bitterly for them.

Italy used to cry over what had happened; only comforted by his brother, who told him they would go ahead. Italy knew that a part of him had died in that war. In fact, in each of the wars he had lost something of himself.

Both he and Romano suffered from traumatic express-post, but soon their hearts abandoned their fear and launched into the struggle. A class struggle. Italy with ardor in his heart, began to look for some party to improve his situation. He was the first to do so, since all the other countries were still resting after the war. But Italy didn't wait. He left to the street and began to consider the Socialists, but it was a very punctual group that caught his attention. The Black shirts, led by a certain Benito Mussolini, began to talk and advise things. Italy was beginning to re-emerge from the rubble. Soon he sought out his brother Romano and introduced him to the fascists.

The fascists promised to end social instability, with the economic crisis that lashed them, and Romano, without any other hope, was also captured by the fascists. In Italy began a fight between socialists and fascists, in which the last ones ended up convincing the Italian brothers.

In 1922, the March of Rome took place, where the Italy walked with pride again. Mussolini knew the big weakness of the brothers and there was where he started. Soon, Rome returned, after centuries at the hands of the Italias. The Vatican remained as a state city, but Rome, the imposing and old Rome, was now back to them. Italy cheered Mussolini and everything changed. With strong and charismatic speeches Italy spoke to the people. He admitted when he had abused them in the liberal era, but now he would follow the interests of the Italian people, and they would be like the Roman Empire, said Italy. And Romano began to suspect that something was too rare. The Fascist Italy prevailed. And they all looked down. Italian fascism inspired other dictatorships, such as that of Spain and Nazi Germany. Germany, felt inspired by the Italian, and seeking to improve his precarious situation, imitated him, in his style. Nazi Germany scared everyone, and Italy alerted him.

Italy could not confess how handsome Germany looked to him, but Romano made him clear that now he and Germany would compete. Italy began to approach the German, to spy on him, but this was cold and distant, and quite cutting. Italy was irritated by him, but he knew how to handle him so that he would trust him. He knew that Germany had no friends, and to affirm one would make the relationship close. What Italy didn't expect was that what he pretended would come true.

Italy fulfilled one of his frustrated desires in 1936, by invading and annexing Ethiopia (second Italic-Ethiopian war) an old enemy. Italy never forgot the humiliation that this caused him to pass, and with much pleasure he enjoys making it. Italy began to isolate himself, as the Western powers began to distrust him greatly, and for that, they took away Somalia from Italy that same year.

Italy was beautiful, flirtatious, artistic and friendly on the outside, but inside he had become deranged and somewhat twisted. Life had hit him too hard.

When Italy learned of the alliance between Germany and Russia, he could not avoid running to Germany, cornering him and demanding an explanation. At that moment Italy showed his true self. Germany, before this, reassured him, and confessed that he planned to betray Russia later. This reassured the Italian. Having to compete, spying and at the same time flirting with Germany was difficult, and Italy abhorred Russia. Germany soon proposed to Italy an alliance. This left Italy in doubt, but ended up accepting. In the Steel Pact, Italy and Germany pledged themselves. When Romano told him that he would be the one who consummated such an alliance with the German, Italy at first bothered, but then he loved the idea. However, when Germany decided to annex Austria, Italy strongly opposed it. If this was done, Italy could not fulfill his dream of taking more land from his former tutor, and this bothered his terribly. He even offered help to Austria, but he paid little attention to it. Finally he had to give up doing so.

Second World War:

When the war began, Germany invading Poland and annexing Czechoslovakia, Italy felt pressured. In order not to be left behind, he invaded Albania, although he soon saw problems when confronted by his cousin Greece. What Italy made to scream helps Germany, who rushed to his rescue. Being there, Italy was forced to consummate his alliance with Germany. After that, a strange feeling struck him. And he could not stop thinking about Germany ever again.

Germany soon introduced him to the rest of the Axis Powers, and Italy met Japan for the first time. He had heard stories of him, and his curiosity was great, but apparently the Japanese were more expressionless and cold than the German, and besides, there was something in his eyes that made him nervous, so Italy didn't bother him anymore.

At that time, for Italy, Germany had become an example to follow and reminded his late father, the Roman Empire after Germany to have adopted certain similarities in Nazism. However, Italy remained cowardly and useless in war, being saved by Germany countless times, and depending on him in everything. At first, if Italy was in danger, didn't hesitate to betray Germany (although not at will), however, over time, showed resistance because of the appreciation he took for him.

Over time, Italy actually saw Germany as a friend and Germany as a form of contention, because war was war after all. Italy refused to believe it, but developed a deep love for the German, when he had vowed not to love anyone other than the Germanic Holy Roman Empire. And there and how much he loved him. Although deep down he believed it was that kind of love of "love in times of war."

When Germany informed him that he was going to fight in Stalingrad, Italy felt the same feeling he had felt when the Holy Roman Empire had left him. And melancholy, he feared for his beloved Germany, and when he would see him again.

Far from Germany now, Italy began to notice something odd about his brother. At first he thought it was because of the war, but soon he knew it was something else, but he could not guess what it was.

Italy defended the borders as a point, along with Romania and Bulgaria, but soon the Russian Bear approached and Italy was the first to flee.

When he returned home, he found that his brother was nowhere to be found. Without news of Germany, Italy began to despair. Terrible was the news when he learned that England had invaded Sicily and Romano was with him. There was no worse betrayal. No pain was so big. His brother had betrayed him. And soon he realized that he had lost, the first token of the shaft falling. In 1943, Italy lost the war.

Italian Civil War:

War was cruel enough to tolerate this now. Romano had betrayed him, and asked him to betray him to Germany. Romano was definitely crazy for him. When they saw each other, Italy was filled with anger and contempt. But Romano looked at him sympathetically. He was repulsive to his eyes. Romano tried to reason with him. Italy refused to listen. Roman and Italy clashed. Brother against brother. Nation against the same nation. And the brother blood was shed. Italy considered Romano a traitor. And Romano, in spite of his pain, knew that it was the right thing to do at that moment. Fascism was cruel and unclean. It had lied to the Italian people and mistreated him. Romano had changed sides to win. And he would never leave his little brother alone. But his brother didn't want to hear, didn't want to accept it. He escaped to his ancestral home, the north, and there he called himself the Social Fascist Italian Republic. Italy was fragmented again.

He would not betray Germany. He could not. But Romano would not abandon him even if he had to die for it. Romano loved his brother, but he almost killed him trying for what reason. Italy, with a poisonous grudge, spat in Romano's face an old stereotype: South Italy always betrays his allies. Romano was deeply hurt, but he would still fight for his brother. He would not make everything that had struggled to be together lost. He loved him too much for it.

Romano knew that the Western powers were not in fact very different from the fascists, but it was already too much and for that reason he surrendered to them.

The fury of Italy began to turn into sadness and weariness, and soon began to resist less to his brother. Until, one day, when Romano almost killed him, Italy remembered something he should never forget. Romano and he were brothers. They were more than brothers. And deep regret filled him. In 1945, the fascist forces surrendered.

Seeing his brother in the face was difficult for a long time, but somehow he was glad to be with him again. Some smiles exchanged, and glances filled with pain beneath his eyes. But it was more difficult to look at Germany when he was defeated. No, he could not even look at him.

In 1945, Mussolini was assassinated, and Italy, after closing that bloody cycle, fell faint.

The only one left standing was Japan, and Italy didn't know what sorrow. His mind was blank. But big was his astonishment and big his thoughts and emotions when seeing the terrible explosions on Japan. Suddenly he remembered the Renaissance, and remembered that he believed that Man could create beautiful things. Now he believed that the world and Man were cursed. Bing was the terror that inspired the United States and he swore to himself never to be against him, although he hated him.

Knowing his brother of his pain, Romano secretly allows him to see Germany one last time. But he could not look at him.

The separation between Italy and Germany after both losing the war was very emotional and dramatic. They were both aware that after that they would not see each other for a long time, that both would be rebuked, and that their relationship would never be the same. In spite of his cold outside, Germany consents of all this last thing, in his farewell he gave to Italy to him an Iron Cross, so that Italy doesn't forget to him and always remember as they used to be. Italy finally looked at him, and was moved with pain.

After his separation from Germany and the end of World War II, Italy was filled with tears over what had happened over the last few years and a deep resentment was born in him. In spite of what he thought his heart ended up embracing the republic and abolishing the monarchy in 1946. From that moment he decided never to go to the hegemonic countries to save him any problem.

Modernity:

During the Cold War Italy keeping his oath was placed next to the western European countries and against the USSR. From that moment Italy was among the multiple allies of the hegemonic force of USA, without emphasizing too much. He and Germany met again in the 1950s, when he was Federal Germany.

The Economic Miracle:

The so-called economic miracle was a period in which the Italian brothers during the 60s and 70s enjoyed a prolonged economic boom that was accompanied by a dramatic increase in the standard of living of the Italians. By that time, Italy was already a member of NATO, and the European Union club. In those times Italy and Romano returned to enjoy life as few times as they could. But soon the matter stirred again.

Hot Autumn:

All that joy vanished during the so-called Hot Autumn. In northern Italy, huge demonstrations of employees began to be noticed. They asked for better salaries and better living conditions, so Italy knew that he was still in the same conditions as always. In the south, the difference continued as it had always been, but Italy did little to reverse the situation. Soon, one of the darkest periods of modern Italian history would begin.

The Lead Years:

Especially during the 1980s, Italy was shaken by different "terrorist" groups, with different objectives, but with the same impeller.

In the middle of the Cold War, in Italy different groups of far left and far right began to cause terror and ravages in Italy. No one knew how or when they had come. But there they were. Not only was it in Italy, they were all over Europe and in different American countries. It was all very coincident and nobody knew well what their objectives were, apart from generating terror.

Soon, murders and different attacks began. In addition, the Mafia was always present. Romano was the one who administered the Mafia by request of his brother. He was not that he liked to do it, but at the end he was good, even if he hated it.

On the morning of August 2, 1980, Romano was with his boys when he sensed that something was happening. Soon, he thought of his brother and began to fret. Romano ran to meet his brother. He knew he was planning something. Finally, there was the Massacre of Bologna. And Romano felt a stab in his chest.

That same morning, Italy was silent. As he looked out of his window something in time. Like waiting for something. There had been attacks throughout Europe, and terrorist groups could be anywhere. He knew it. Italy had already resigned himself in his life to being a piece on a board. After World War II, he vowed never to call the intention too much. But apparently, that didn't work, because that nation to which he both bothered him used to him also like puppet in his great game. He could not do anything. Nor was it that he cared. While he was in a favorable position. The time had come. The explosion was heard from afar. Two drops of blood fell from the nose of Italy. He didn't flinch.

The Bologna Massacre had taken place. And blame the Red Brigades (a far-left group) for having provoked. But Italy knew that was not true. Overall, manipulating public opinion was an easy task. Suddenly Romano appeared. He knew it.

Romano confronted him, how he could have organized that. Italy was surprised at how ingenuous his brother was. He explained that everything was a game. A game within a game. The extremist groups had been created and funded by him and by the other nation. He handled the neo-fascist, just as the others handled their own groups. Romano asked why everything that only caused pain. It was to manipulate people. And they didn't notice where they should look. It was a game between two great nations, and the rest were pawns who handled their own pawns. Romano asked who had told him to do all this. Italy smiled at him. Who else could it be? He left Romano. Who stayed still.

When the Lead Years were over, all those terrorist groups disappeared the same way they had came.

21th century:

After a Second Republic, Italy reformulated his possibilities.

In 2003, the Italys participated in the Invasion to Iraq along with many others and the United States.

.

Singing romantic songs, in the beautiful cities of Venice, Florence, Milan, in the beautiful gardens. Under those beautiful words. Lower the moon. Through the eyes of the Mona Lisa, Italy sang a sad but beautiful song.

* * *

 **Italian Phrases:**

 ***I have always loved you.**

 *** Rome or Death.**

 *** Romano and I are more than twin brothers, we came together to the world and so we must be.** **Together.**

 *** Because you asked me, little brother.**

 **.**

 *** The song that Romano sings is the famous Neapolitan song Saint Lucia.**

 **.**

 **I know, this is very long, but seriously I summed it up a lot.**

 **As you may have seen in the story (I don't know) the stereotype of Italian cheerful and passionate is more southern Italy,** **the northerners are rather Germanic who speak Italian, xd.**

 **Bibliographical sources:** **wikipedia attachments** **(mainly). Documentaries. Italian literature. And I asked some Italian cousins of mine who advised me a little.**

 **Movies that I saw to put me in context: The Name of the Rose. Romeo and Juliet italian movie (1968), Life is Beautiful, Captain Corelli's mandolin, Italiana brava gente** **also known as Attack and Retreat,** **Godfather Trilogy.**

 **Music that inspired me: Vivaldi, Verdi, melodies in Mandolins. Romeo and Juliet love theme. The Godfather song (I could not resist).**

 **If I have errors in the writing, remember, I don't handle English as I would wish. Obviously I accept corrections.**

 **.**

 **Well I really hope you enjoyed it. Soon I'll upload another chapter from another country.**


	2. Deutschland

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me; both belong to their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic. It's basically a summary. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics, I recommend that each one study on their own. Today I bring you to Germany.**

 **.**

 **Clarifications:**

 **-If one studies history, you know that the Holy Roman Empire and Germany are not the same, although they are deeply connected. This explains where I'm going to start the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Deutschland (Germany)._

Beginning and Prelude:

After the Napoleonic Wars, after Napoleon, and after the First French Empire, Europe was disorganized and confused. Both ideologically and territorially. In many places, the ideas of France never died, and soon the people of Europe looked forward to reorganization in all areas. Entire nations also expected it, such as Italy and others.

But none of this wanted the biggest elites.

Austria, which had hated France, his revolution and his ideas, was the first to propose to reorganize Europe under the Old Regime and distribute it among the nobles.

The Confederation of the Rhine (1813-1815), was a confederation of German states that, after France assassinated the Holy Roman Empire, the Germans, now alone, didn't hesitate to surrender to France. The Confederation was one under the authority of France, who imposed his liberal ideas in those German states and kingdoms. But when France was defeated by the Sixth Coalition (England, Prussia, Russia, Sweden, and Austria, among others), these German states soon left the confederation.

In 1815, Austria sent invitations to all Europe to Vienna, so as to see how they distributed land, and how they imposed the Old Regime again, among other things. This was how the Congress of Vienna took place. But more than a congress, it looked like parties, banquets and dances. From there, the citizens called it: _Congress dances but doesn't progress_ _._ And no, nothing for them would be discussed in the congress: It was all a rejoicing among the nobles who would return to power. Austria was the host and was the one who managed everything.

Many nations and kingdoms, as well as former collaborators of France, were left behind in this congress. Only the big winners were taken into account. Especially Russia, Prussia and England. At the Vienna congress the nobles discussed their own interests.

Austria caused Italy to remain under his power, and under a feudal model again, Norway was taken from Denmark, handed over to Sweden, and many other things only suited to their own interests were given. The prevailing thing was to kill all desire of liberalism and to return to the absolutist monarchies.

Among all this was Prussia, who was well aware of all that was going on around him. He hated Austria and everything he was doing, and deep down he was beginning to want a national unification among all the German states, now that the Holy Roman Empire wasn't anymore. But Austria didn't allow it so quickly. If this was done, the condition was that Prussia would also join, which meant losing his status as a Nation-State, to die in other words. This was initially denied by Prussia, so what remained of the Vienna Congress for the German states was the German Confederation.

The German Confederation:

The German Confederation was a union established in 1815 by the Vienna Congress which brought together 39 German states in a confederation of sovereign states under the presidency of the House of Austria to replace the defunct Holy Roman Empire destroyed by Napoleon.

The Confederation didn't imply any concession to the growing German nationalism, since it was under the control of the nobility and the royal houses, alien to the nationalist liberalism. No nationalism nor liberalism under the tutelage of Austria, since none of this was to his liking.

In 1834, a customs union was given called Zollverein, a trade tariff driven by Prussia within the Confederation, excluding Austria. This trade union was quite liberal, inherited from France, when there was the Confederation of the Rhine.

This union was for there to exist cooperation between the states of the confederation, since Prussia began to prepare a scene for a future situation. Prussia could be cocky and annoying but he wasn't an idiot. He knew that in the world of the future there would be no place for absolute monarchies and if he didn't adopt liberalism it would be too late. Since 1815 he had sworn to unite the German states in a single personification, and he didn't care that Austria was opposed and was so stupid to not understand it. He would do it. Everything was already preparing for the birth of a nation.

And there was the problem: within the Confederation were two great shocking powers, Austria and Prussia.

Prussia began to industrialize quickly, to organize his army and to implant reforms. Thus a strong bourgeoisie and liberal ideas began to emerge in the Confederation. Austria, for his part, was more retrograde, backward by nobility and lack of industrialization. Prussia was always watching him, and finally he knew that in order to keep growing he had to stop the monopolies. So it was. Prussia was beginning to be noted as a great central potential. And suddenly Austria stuck his violet gaze on him. Unification had begun.

German Revolution of 1848:

This revolution was a revolutionary event that took place between March of 1848 and late 1849 in the German Confederation, driven by workers, peasants and intellectuals. It happened in their most powerful territories, Austria and Prussia, and in their respective areas outside the Confederation. Their objective was to end the regime of the nobility, establish a parliament, freedom of the press and opinion.

Austria became desperate when the revolution broke out, and soon rose up in arms to suppress it, Prussia also did it, but in the background was happy that it was given, since if it succeeded, what obstructed the situation in the Confederation would disappear. The revolution was crushed, but the absolute monarchy fell silent and the dissolution of the Confederation was anticipated. The situation was accelerating.

The situation was tense. The German states were restless, and the murderous glances that were thrown Prussia and Austria did not relieve. These two powers soon began to have serious problems.

In 1862, Wilhelm, King of Prussia appointed Otto Von Bismarck Chancellor of Prussia, and with him Prussia became a sharp steel hammer that would never let anyone get in the way of his unification plans.

The Unification Wars:

 **-** War of the Duchies: only in 1864, Austria and Prussia paused their increasing rivalry to face a resentful Denmark for the duchies of Schleswig and Holstein, of mainly German population but under Danish sovereignty.

Denmark came out defeated, reason why he had to yield Schleswig-Holstein, that was annexed by the other two powers.

Nevertheless, Bismarck took advantage of the Zollverein's appeal to impose the influence of Prussia on such duchies, geographically far removed from Austria, claiming the "right of the determination of the peoples", for which the desire of the inhabitants of the duchies to join economically (later politically) to Prussia. Austria, lacking the strength to oppose Prussian penetration in the duchies, abandoned his rights over them. Indirectly, Bismarck also managed to mark the Prussian primacy over the Austrians among the other Germanic states like Saxony, Bavaria, or Württemberg, increasing the prestige of Prussia and weakening the possible alliances of Austria. Austria never forgave him, filling himself with a strong grudge against the Prussian. Prussia knew the denouement of a grudge with him.

Eventually it happened. Austria finally accepted an official German unification, but he would be the promoter, he wanted to be the "big brother". Prussia would not let him. And he took advantage of this.

 **-** Austro-Prussian War:

Also called the Seven Weeks War, was the last war that would perpetuate those eternal rivals. After it, they would be united forever.

It happened in the bosom of the Germanic Confederation, happened between the 14 of June and the 23 of August of 1866.

The aim of Prussia in everything was to expel the Austrians from the Germanic Confederation and to discard all possible "unification" around the crown of Austria.

In battle, Prussia saw impassive Austria, who looked weak and unhappy, but was still as vain as ever. It was easy for him to finish Austria. So easy was, and so fragile was Austria, crawling on the ground, that Prussia even felt pity a for him. Prussia was greater in every sense. So long strengthening, and gained industrial strength, made Austria look like an old rag. In addition, there was another factor. Italy was in full unification and was in dispute with Austria by the Veneto area, where was Venice. And Prussia knew what to do. He spoke to Italy in secret, and provided arms to stab Austria in the back. Italy was pleased and did so. Prussia saw how Austria came back after that. Painful, with bruises, with wounds, with stains rubbing on his body. And Prussia knew that for Italy that wasn't only a political issue, it had been personal. Prussia was impressed with that.

When he finally defeated him, Austria hated him. But Prussia took him by the shoulders strongly and told him that in what was approaching could not break rivalries, they had to be together, or they would be crushed. The time of the great kingdoms and the old enmities had ended. Austria for the first time opened his eyes, and he knew, though he didn't admit it, that it was true.

With this, Prussia removed to Austria more territory, without protests now, and formed the call Confederation of North Germany, directed by him.

In 1867, Austria married Hungary to join forces.

 **-** Franco-Prussian War:

Long before the Great War, and of World War II, the war that all people had in their mind as one of the bloodiest wars of the nineteenth century was the Franco-Prussian War, which was the last step to unification.

After defeating Austria (1866), Prussia sought the general unification of Germany around himself. France, meanwhile, intended to annex Luxembourg and other territories, but he had no nation's support to confront Prussia, who stared at him in warning.

When the French emperor Napoleon III realized that German unification was a fact, he saw that this alliance was very dangerous for French integrity. The military power of the Prussians and their Germanic allies was evident in the war of 1866 against Austria, the result of which was the transfer of German hegemony from this empire to Prussia.

Bismarck, at the same time, deliberately encouraged the growing difference between Prussia and France to attract the Catholic states of southern Germany to a national union. Reassuring himself of Russian, Italians, and English neutrality, he pushed war preparations on both sides, with remarkable inefficiency in France and with astonishing thoroughness in Prussia.

Soon, the chiefs of Prussia began to devise a plan for France, and for that, they used Spain, friend of Prussia, who had a big resentment towards France.

The immediate pretext for war was presented when the throne of Spain was offered to the prince of the house of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, a branch of the ruling house of Prussia. The offer, initially accepted at Bismarck's council, was rejected on 12 July, after a loud French protest.

But a Frenchman, the Duke of Gramont, insisted on convincing the King of Prussia Whilem I (later Whilem I of Germany), who refused, delivering to Bismarck a telegram for the French government supporting his position. But Bismarck modified it aggressively, so that France would be offended, and published it. The French, indignant, fell into Prussia's trap and declared war.

France believed that Prussia, in a way, did that to him, for what he did to the Holy Roman Empire, but Prussia deny it. France had no idea what was to come.

Prussia won the war, but he didn't boast about it. He suddenly knew the big slaughter that would be the coming wars, and he was not encouraged. But that didn't matter now.

Prussia removed Alsace and Lorraine to France, and the Second French Empire fell, thus becoming the Third French Republic.

With this, everything was ready. The world would soon know him. Without France interposing, without Austria interposing, without Denmark interposing would be born the most powerful nation of Western Europe.

Prussia sought the lifeless body of the Holy Roman Empire, loaded it, and prepared it to be the basis of another nation. Every fight, every drop spilled, everything would be part of the unborn.

Prussia to the body of the Holy Roman Empire took him in the arms and placed it in a drawer full of Blue Centauries. There Prussia ordered the Germans states, Bavaria, Saxon, Baden, Württemberg, Hessen-Darmstadt, among others, to annex and merge the lifeless body of the Holy Roman Empire to give birth to a new and young nation. They all did, since all those nations had staked with Prussia during the process of unification and had agreed to surrender and to stop being to form the one that would come. Austria looked from far away. Many of those who had been his brothers and friends would cease to exist, to do that.

Finally, Prussia also did. He had agreed to stop having a separate government and to merge as well. But with the difference that he would continue to exist as a separate national entity. Once ready, Prussia waited for the child to open his eyes and wake up. When he did, Germany was born.

All of them suddenly looked at the center of Europe. England, Spain, the Italys, France, Russia, American countries, all of them. And Austria saw him even closer. And such was his astonishment that a tear fell him. Prussia in rejoicing took the child and lifted him up so that everyone in the world could see him, and to the four winds shouted: _**"Hier ist das Deutsche Reich! Derjenige, der Stärkste sein wird. "***_

The German Empire was born. And they all admired him, and they all feared him.

The German Empire, the Second Reich:

After beating France and after all the German states were finished to fuse around as well. Germany was born. The second Reich (the firts was the Holy Roman Empire of Germany).

The little boy was young and he saw the world for the first time, although he had in his collective memory some memories of his brothers or memories of the Holy Germanic Roman Empire.

Germany remembered memories of the Holy Roman Empire, moments and even feelings, but it felt as if he had been only a spectator. Even so, some qualities and attitudes of the Holy Roman Empire remained to him and others didn't.

In 1871, Prussia organized a party to present him officially. There Germany met all the other countries, and felt withdrawn and rejected, due to the glances professed by some of them, such as France or England. However, he encountered a particular person. Soon he saw an already adult-looking Italy after his unification.

The coldness and aversion with which he felt treated by certain countries, made something of a certain introvertedness and complex remain engraved in Germany forever. Perhaps, as he saw the world in his life, he departed from that remote moment.

During the party, he never left Prussia.

Germany was timid, withdrawn but intelligent and easily absorbed everything he learned. In addition to analyzing the tension in which his older brother was with some others.

From that moment, Germany was raised and educated by his brother Prussia, with which he was the only one with whom he had contact in a long time.

Bismarck, who had been appointed chancellor, prepared an extensive scheme, the German constitution of the north, of 1866, which became the German Constitution of 1871, with some adjustments. Germany acquired some democratic features. In the new Empire there was a parliament with two chambers. The Lower House, or Reichstag, was elected by universal male suffrage. However, the political cut of Germany was mainly conservative.

During his early childhood, as he professed a very rapid growth, Prussia trained his younger brother in education, politics, but especially in the military. The easiest thing for both. The young Germany was good at military. It was actually easy. He just had to obey. And it was easy for him to obey. In his early days, Germany was more curious and deconcentrated when listening to the lessons of his brother, who before this exercised hard discipline. Over time, Germany became a centered boy and even perfectionist under the tutelage of his brother.

As a child, Germany, curious, began to walk in the meeting room of powerful countries, imagined when he would be one. And suddenly something caught his attention. Tucked between the curtains he saw England and France doing something very strange. Since the rejection they had given him when they had knew him, Germany had no sympathy for them. He hid and watched them, when suddenly the green and penetrating gaze of England found his blue eyes spying on them. The child Germany felt that the heart would come out of the chest. He had discovered him. But England did nothing. He didn't stop France, and in fact, Germany could see a sly smile on his lips.

Germany left them and went with his brother, and told him that England and France were planning something. Prussia didn't flinch. He just warned his little brother, and told him to focus on learning everything and as soon as possible.

When the little boy was not ready to be actively in political life, practically the Empire was dominated by the largest and most powerful state, Prussia.

At that time, in this new Nation, Germany, there were four prevailing parties: the Liberal Party (own industrialized of North) - the Conservative and Catholics parties (typical of the southern states of Germany), and the Social-Democrat. In spite of this, the young Germany was characterized by something of a tendency and a conservative political form.

In economic terms, there was a monetary unification in the Framework.

Prussia, despite being the tutor and teacher of Germany in everything, soon let the boy take his course and own identity, since he didn't seek to make a clone of himself. Even so, he was always present in his growth, and served as a great counselor. The ideology that prevailed in Germany regarding the conformation of the Nation (since the ideology would be like the position to adopt), was mainly two during those days:

-The Social Reform: to contain the working class and to weaken the influence of socialist groups, during the administration of Chancellor Bismarck was implemented the first Welfare state in the world. Bismarck realized that this type of policies were very attractive among the population, since the workers were linked to the state and at the same time they fit very well with thier semi-authoritarian nature.

-Kleindeutschland: During Bismarck's term of office, two visions of what the German Empire had to include territorially were debated. One vision was that of a Großdeutschland (Greater Germany), and the other, preferred by Bismarck, was a Kleindeutschland (Minor Germany). Großdeutschland, espoused especially by Liberals and Permanent German nationalists, was a concept in which Germany was to be a state encompassing all Germanic territories, including Austria (some of them advocated including the entire Austro-Hungarian territory and some only wanted land German-Austrian). Kleindeutschland was an idea espoused by Bismarck and the conservatives of Prussia. Although the concept of Kleindeutschland included millions of non-Germans (mainly Poles), its followers thought that the incorporation of all the territories of Austria-Hungary would lead to the destabilization of the German state by the large number of ethnic minorities present in the Empire Austro-Hungarian In addition, the Prussian supporters of the Kleindeutschland feared even the incorporation of the territories of German Austria, because they thought that the control of Prussia would be weakened on the direction of Germany and would increase substantially the number of Catholics in a State that already had tensions between the Protestants of the North and the Catholics of the South, whom the State wanted to assimilate.

In those times, Germany began to flourish culturally, where he began to spend time with Austria. Austria could not feel anything of resentment or suspicion with the young Germany, and he was proposed to help him as soon as possible. Austria became like an uncle or cousin who always told him stories of the past with which he could laugh (strange in him), and with whom he could song Tyrolean songs. Austria taught him to use the accordion, and together with Northern Italy, they put their respective Lederhosen and went out to jump in the meadows (literally). Prussia looked at them from afar. He knew that Germany needed time to have fun and that his own national identity flourished, because soon he would not have time to have fun. And if Austria made him laugh, better for the young man. In addition, he had noticed that he was not very sociable in being with him and being with Austria or Hungary or Northern Italy would not do him any harm.

With regard to Italian, Germany felt uncomfortable and distrustful, preferred his own nucleus family, who were Prussia, Austria and Hungary. Besides, the memories of the Holy Roman Empire over him bothered him too much.

In those days, Germany already looked like a whole boy, and easily caught the attention of Austria. And with this one, they didn't leave an Oktoberfest without celebration. Germany already had a well-formed and well-developed national entity. Prussia knew that everything was being prepared well.

It was there that Prussia told him brother that he was old enough to drink beer. And what a delight it was for Germany. It was in his blood. Prussia was pleased. But when Germany wanted to try the Schnapps, Prussia told him that he could drink beer, but that he was still too young for the Schnapps. Germany only grumbled. Yes, Prussia exerted much influence in Germany in those days.

Throughout this period, there was an important factor to emphasize in the young Germany: Germanization and foreign policy.

One of the effects of the unification policies was to gradually increase the tendency to eliminate the use of non-German languages in public life, schools and academia, with the intention of putting pressure on the non-German population to abandon their national identity or leave the country, in what was called "Germanization." Strict policies of Germanization often had the opposite affect that of stimulating resistance, usually in the form of home teaching and bigger unity among minority groups.

In the 1880s the German authorities organized the mass expulsion of about 24,000 Poles who didn't have German citizenship to Russian Poland. This act was harshly criticized by leftist parties and Bismarck himself was skeptical about it, but he was concerned about the possible "revolutionary elements" present among the Poles of Russian Poland. Polish associations tried to fight for their rights, without success, and although Polish were elected for the Reichstag, representing in proportion to the Polish minority, there were many more German representatives, mostly hostile to their cause. Prussia criticized these actions, but not the young Germany. He believed that it was right for him to do so and to consolidate himself as a total Germanic son of Germania, but this thought didn't please Prussia.

With respect to his family, the young Germany was in a way, but with respect to his neighbors, he was cold and menacing.

Prussia was beginning to notice negative things about the young nations in his brother. But he preferred not to notice, becuase he believed that if he did, his brother would never notice his own mistakes for himself. Prussia would regret this decision for the rest of his life.

-German Imperialism:

When Germany was ready, trained and prepared, in addition to being mature enough, Prussia again raised his voice for all to see the German Empire. And they all did. He was no longer a child; he was a strong, reckless young man. As always everyone admired and feared him, as well as hating him. Germany, with his cold expression, was only taken out of position by the pleasant greeting of the northern Italian, who greeted and flirted. Germany felt overwhelmed, and his greeting was timid and awkward. But soon he returned to his position by the look of reproach of his brother Prussia.

Due to the long period of unification and national reorganization when Germany was ready for him target was already quite late. When Germany prevailed in the game and reclaimed land, neither France nor England intended to give him something.

But Germany wouldn't be intimidated, manipulated or despise by anyone. And his imposing imperial figure soon made England wavera and consider it.

England, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, France, Germany, Italy, the Russian Empire and the Ottoman Empire were present at the Berlin Congress. Delegates from Greece, Romania, Serbia and the Principality of Montenegro attended the sessions dealing with their states, but were not members of the congress. In this congress, Germany tried to present cordialities and socialize a bit, as well as discuss colonial possessions in Africa, and to distribute them among themselves. In addition to trying to carve up China. Basically, Germany tried to say that he was one of them despite his dislike for them, but in reallity he tried to fight for his interests.

In the Congress of Beriln he pressed and managed to obtain colonies, although few, in Africa and Asia.

Germany came to have three colonies in Africa and some in Asia and Oceania:

-What Tanzania would be like now. That was his colony during 1880 to 1919.

-What Namibia would be like today. That was his colony from 1884 to 1915.

-What would be Cameroon now. Colony that would be his during 1885 until 1919.

\- New German Guinea: German colony between 1885 and 1914

And German Samoa: German colony between 1900-1914.

When it was the partition of China, Germany prevailed again claiming a part for him. He himself traveled to China to take him,, and when he saw China, he marvel. In spite of being subdued and degraded, in the eyes of Germany China was beautiful. He took the face of China in his hand and watched closely, but this time England would not let him have his most precious possession. No way. And Germany and England exchanged an intense and murderous look. Finally England had to hand over a small part of South Eastern China. The firm and hard look of Germany made England weaken, making it unbearable to look him in the eyes.

Germany knew that even so, his colonial situation was not the most privileged, and that many other Europeans envied them. Prussia had to teach Germany how to treat his colonies, although both were new to the subject. Although Prussia was quite distant to them, Germany, in spite of his coldness, considered his colonies like part of his family. Especially to those of Africa, although their colonies didn't feel much for him, due to the domination that exerted on their cultures, but in the end they would prefer him a thousand years before England.

Germany was efficient, hardworking, direct, and fanatical about punctuality. Prussia was proud of him, despite some attitudes he didn't like. Prussia he began to feel guilty knowing what his brother would face, and he would have been an accomplice.

During the years of 1890, there was a rupture between the emperor, Wilhelm (William) II and the chancellor, Otto von Bismarck. Monarchs had long been ornamental figures now, but the emperor Wilhelm II had wished to play an important role for his country.

An important difference between Wilhelm II and Bismarck was his approach to dealing with political crises, especially in 1889, when German coal miners went on strike in Silesia. Bismarck demanded that the German army be sent to crush the strike, but Wilhelm II rejected this authoritarian measure, answering: I do not want to stain my reign with the blood of my people. Instead of employing repression, Wilhelm II had the negotiations continued with a delegation sent to the coal miners and succeeded in ending the strike without violence. Bismarck's style of government had always been that he alone could save the Reich during a crisis, and now he intended to use the strike to provoke a crisis so serious that he would have to establish himself as a dictator. This was the beginning of a break between Wilhelm II and Bismarck. Bismarck challenged Wilhelm II in the demands of bigger power by forming political coalitions with political parties that Wilhelm II didn't support.

Germany loved Bismarck, was an intelligent man and he admired him. Like Prussia. And when Germany learned that Bismarck would resign the Chancellery, he was very upset. Germany didn't tolerate the nobles too much. Like Prussia. And Germany agreed to repress and act as a dictatorial. Now Prussia didn't agree. Prussia also didn't tolerate the nobles very much at that height of life, he saw them as parasites with complexes of superiority, but he agreed with Wilhelm that violence didn't fix things in this case. Prussia could be violent with others, but not with his own people. His brother differed. Well, yes, Germany wasn't Prussia in spite of everything. In spite of their union and their similarities. Germany was young and inexperienced, Prussia understood. Germany, with Prussia's strictly militarized education, had a rather "square" mind. But his older brother decided to continue ignoring these behaviors; he believed that his brother would correct his mistakes by himself.

Now without Bismarck, and with Wilhelm II at his head, Germany followed an ill-calculated path. By allying himself with the Ottoman Empire and industrializing German railways through the Middle East, it made the young German isolate himself even more. Since England, the only one who more or less tried to engage with him, seeing that he ignored him and turned into a competition, cut ties completely. Germany didn't notice this. But it was true. He was isolated. Only his brother and Austria-Hungary were his true allies, and Italy, if he could be called ally.

By the end of the 19th century, Germany was an industrial power, the most powerful in Western Europe, and therefore, of the world, although the monopoly of power still was of England and France. Germany had grown exponentially in a short time and even had his own small but colonial empire. And it was precisely because of this that almost everyone hated and envied him, making him several undeclared enemies. Germany was forged thanks to his brother Prussia, who raised and formed him. All that Germany was and is now, is for his beloved older brother. And in contrast to the extroverted, egocentric, and annoying personality of Prussia, Germany was serious, introverted, and cold, reserved, and beneath that, shy.

At that time, Germany was a young, inexperienced nation that believed that the world would be easy, and that he deserved it in a certain way. Life was beautiful and peaceful indeed. For Germany didn't know yet the war and all that it entailed with it. He was naive and his vision of the world was simple for those then. The only thing that darkened his young heart was the rejection they all felt for him, not understanding why they did it. He had sworn he would show everyone what he was capable of, and perhaps there they would accept him.

Meanwhile, he spent with his brother, Austria and his wife, Hungary. He spent it in taverns or singing Tyrolean songs in the light of the stars. Germany would remember this as the happiest years of his life.

The young German noticed in time that his brother probably felt something for Hungary, the way he looked at her, but she was madly in love with her husband. Germany felt sorry for him brother. The only person the German thought of that way was for the Italian. But not because he felt it, but because he remembered what the Holy Roman Empire felt for him. It was an alien feeling. But that would stick in him.

Prelude to the Great War:

-The Triple Alliance: being one of the most powerful powers in a short time, blatantly competing with England, allying with the Ottoman Empire, obtaining colonies, and imposing his rule, both Prussia and Austria-Hungary knew that, added to militarization and tensions that already had, soon there would be a strong event. To this end, at the end of the nineteenth century, a strong alliance was foreseen and formed, adding to Italy (although Austria distrusted him greatly), and the so-called Triple Alliance was forged. This fact was an obvious demonstration of his position with respect to many issues, in contrast, England, France and Russia allied each others. Even England made a special commitment with France. All madness, there both Prussia and Austria feared. Because for England to do that he must be taking it really seriously. But Germany didn't notice. For him both England and France were envious people who used to wallow together when no one saw them so he didn't really know the danger of their union.

\- Internal and External Policies of Imperial Germany at the end of the century:

Inside Germany, meanwhile, in the 1890s a number of rebel organizations were created to challenge the authoritarian, conservative and militaristic political of the country. Some educators acted against German state schools, where they taught military education, and set up their own independent schools. However, the schools of imperial Germany had very high standard and modern innovations. At the same time, a new generation of cultural producers and producers emerged. The most dangerous opposition to the monarchy was represented by the newly formed Social Democratic Party of Germany in the 1890s, which advocated Marxism in those times. This party threat to German monarchy and industry forced the state to take drastic measures against socialist sympathizers and to initiate social reform to ease internal tensions. The great industries of Germany, in order to try to stop the growing worker's adherence to leftist and revolutionary ideas, provided important social welfare programs and good care for their employees. They even offered pensions and sickness or housing benefits to their employees to reduce social unrest.

Wilhelm II, unlike Bismarck, left aside the differences with the Catholic Church and directed the energies of the government to oppose socialism at all costs. This policy failed when the Social Democrats won a third of the votes in the 1912 elections in the Reichstag (Imperial Parliament) and became the largest political party in Germany. The government was left in the hands of a succession of conservative coalitions with the support of right-wing liberals and southern Catholic clerics, who depended largely on favoring the Kaiser.

All this was handled fairly efficiently by Germany, who learned really fast, to the pride of his brother. The perfectionist personality of Germany had been driven to handle these issues thoroughly, by the time he finally focused on the contest that everyone felt was coming.

As for the foreign policy of young Germany, that is to say, as he relates externally to others, Whilem II of Germany wanted his young Germany to have his "place under the sun", unlike the British with whom he constantly wanted to compete and emulate. With German manufacturers and traders already operating around the world, it encouraged the colonial efforts in Africa and the Pacific, essentially so that the German Empire would live up to other European powers in the rest of the "unclaimed" territories.

With regard to his Austria-Hungary allies in the occupation of Bosnia and Herzegovina in 1908, diplomatic relations deteriorated with imperial Russia and a possible alliance with Engald was dispelled. In 1914, the erratic foreign policy left Germany isolated and only with Austria-Hungary as a true ally. Italy remained an ambiguous ally, and they saw more benefit in entering into alliances eventually acquiring the largely German-speaking territory of southern Austria-Hungary Tyrol in a future conflict, which actually occurred.

The struggle that was to take place at the beginning of the twentieth century was already known and premeditated by the great elites and the countries knew it. Young Germany had been preparing for it all his life. In a way he was excited. In some ways, despite his brother's warnings, Germany imagined the war more heroic and romantic than it was, of what it would be.

The accumulated tensions between the powerful nations, and the interests of each one were colliding more and more. When the "Peace through strength" was imposed, everyone already knew that the war would come, because there is never peace through strength, logically.

The time was near, and Prussia made a present to his brother.

 _ **"Du bist bereit"***_ , he said, handed him an Iron Cross. Germany was surprised and looked at his brother with love and admiration, in addition with gratitude. The German Iron Cross was inherited by Prussia, like many other issues. Yes, Prussia was a huge influence of Germany. His dear brother, whom he would miss all his life.

Germany, together with Prussia and Austria-Hungary had planned their strategies in the future contest, knew everything by heart. And with tension, he waits for that to arrive.

But in reality, he didn't know how he would do it. Until Austria told him: _**"Schau, Junge. So fängst du den Krieg an. "***_

And just the other day, in Sarajevo, the Archduke of Austria was killed by a Serb. The excuse was already. Now everyone could start. The war had begun.

The First World War:

Following the assassination of Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria by a Bosnian Serb, Kaiser Wilhelm II offered the Austro-Hungarian Emperor Franz Joseph I full support for Austria-Hungary's plans to invade the Kingdom of Serbia, which was the nation Austria-Hungary blamed for the murder.

The murder of the Archduke was the excuse to start the war.

Young Germany didn't think that this was how wars began, but that was so, and he was beginning to want to prove everything he had learned since that he was born.

But the world Germany knew would fall apart, and life would never look the same to him. In that war, Germany's childhood died.

At the beginning of the race, the first thing Germany did was to attack his main neighbor, France, who defended himself quickly.

Soon, Germany also invaded and captured Belgium and her brother Luxemburg, along with his brother Prussia. When Germany captured Belgium, he was very excited. So far things had gone well and he was ecstatic to begin with. His brother had rightly told him that a nation was not a nation until he had a war, and there he was. Germany tried to flatter his brother as usual, but was surprised to see that his brother was more serious and cold with him, because Prussia was very worried and stressed that things would go well and didn't have time for the childishness of Germany. Childhood that would lose forever.

Germany soon directed his troops towards Paris, and he continued obtaining victories, but already began to be disenchanted little by little of the war. Meanwhile, Prussia faced Russia in the East.

Although Germany was about to arrive in Paris, France strongly opposed him at the Battle of Marne. The age of the trenches began. And soon, Germany had to retreat. In doing so, stained with mud and blood, Germany felt that his heart would burst out of his chest, and the world began to seem strange to him.

Soon England attended to help France. And Germany had to face them. The war was considered short that thought more and more Germany to be able to withstand that horrible situation that began to stalk him. But it was not, the war didn't end quickly. But Germany had to face things worse than even facing the enemy. To have to shoot the deserters, people who didn't want to be in that slaughter for the interests of others, in front of his eyes, to have to even do the himself, they made Germany realised the world in which he lived, in the world in which he had believed. He knew what war was now. Even so, he tried to stay strong. Suddenly, the figures that once seemed admirable began to crumble, while lying in the trenches.

At the Christmas of 1914, Germany received an unexpected visit. England proposed a ceasefire. It was Christmas after all.

They were humans, both, all of them. They were brothers. And that strange humanity flourished once in them, who spent Christmas singing carols and playing soccer.

Germany sang O Tannenbaum* with his imposing voice, and England accompanied him in his own language. Side by side, those who were and would be enemies the next day, those who had murdered the companions of the winged, and what would be murdered the next day, shared Christmas as friends of life. As brothers, as if the rest had not happened. And Germany knew that there were no bad or good people, only the actions of these were. But all was forgotten the next day.

In 1916, the battle of Verdun began, with French positions in Verdun under constant bombardment and attacks with poisonous gas and having large casualties in the attack of the German forces in an overwhelming amount. However, there was no victory for the young Germany against the insistence of France, who, despite not being stronger than him, resisted the German firmly. At the Battle of Verdun, the German army withdrew in December 1916. Germany was beginning to lose more than the war.

It was said that in the difficult battles, the Prussian battalions were called, who were infallible. Prussia often left the Eastern Front to help his brother in the West. Until he decided it was enough. The last time he came to his aid, he told him he would not return to help him. Germany didn't understand. His brother was his only moral and emotional support and if he left, he would be alone. Prussia regretted his decision, but he thought it best for his brother to learn the harshness of the war and to be able to strengthen himself. As he left, Germany ran after him in tears and tears. Until he stopped doing it, after falling into the mud. Prussia didn't turn around and went on.

In 1916, Germany had the misfortune to capture the son of the Roman Empire, the northern Italian, and the one who betrayed them.

To a certain extent, Germany distrusted him not only for his betrayal, but for his legacy of the ancient Roman Empire, and because he felt that beneath his beauty and charisma there was something else. When he caught him, the Italian insulted him and grumbled for a long time, and stressed him more than he was, but at the same time, helped him to relax and think of something else. The Italian soon began to be kind and playful, as well as hinting at him, but he was firm and would not be deceived. In time, the Italian entered in silence and began to play, from his cell, his mandolin and sing soft songs. The time came when he even dedicated a song, and Germany didn't know what to think. Tired of the Italian, Germany let him escape discreetly, since he didn't really represent a threat, and he wondered, and if he would cross with him in the future, if there was a future. The war was slowly changing, and he began to mature by force. Suddenly, life seemed dry, and without much shine, and to all who he had known, looked strange, as if he had never really known. But he kept trying to cling to hope, to what he had once been. One of the people he admired and held in hope was the so-called Red Baron, a hero of the First World War. Member of the Luftwaffe (German air force), was considered the best pilot of the war and was respected even for his enemies. With him, Germany faced England in the skies, like a hunting eagle. But when the Red Baron died in 1917, Germany succumbed to the deepest depression. Like everyone.

Germany led the Western front, the frontier of death, while Prussia organized the Eastern Front along with Austria and Hungary, making it easy for them to treat Russia. Soon, to generate even more instability in Russia, who stopped appearing in war because he had serious problems at home, the German government allowed the Bolshevik leader of communist Russia, Vladimir Lenin, to travel through Germany from Switzerland to Russia. Prussia believed that if Lenin could create more political instability, Russia would no longer be able to continue in war with Germany, allowing the German army to focus entirely on the Western front.

But everything changed forever. When the Revolution of 1917 occurred in Russia, and this one accepted, all were filled with surprise uncertainty and something more. It was well known that the war had been planned and premeditated, but that was something unexpected. Germany knew with horror that more problems would come.

No one knew that he was going to do Russia, but apparently he had been disenchanted with the war and, without being in person, he sadly delivered his sisters and the Baltic's to Germany and Prussia. Although they finally had lands they had always wanted, nothing improved.

Germany was more identified with the trenches than with any other place; he had grown accustomed to seeing his boys eat rats and realized, in a brutal and cruel way, the reality of war, and reality of rules, reality the world in which he was born, his own reality. Seeing himself clean and without blemishes of blood seemed strange to him, and his previous life of the war was like something distant and unreal. No, it was not his world, nothing really seemed. Neither before, nor now.

Despite success on the Eastern Front in 1918, Germany was not making progress on the Western Front for three reasons: Exhaustion was the first cause, German soldiers had been on the battlefield constantly, without relief and, after not breaking the British and French armies in offensives in March and April 1918 despite the transfer of a large number of troops of the Eastern Front, had lost hope in the possibility of a victory. The second reason was because of civil unrest in the war.

And the third reason was the United States.

When an American passenger ship passed through the war zone, Germany was surprised. He tried to warn the United States not to let them pass by, because it was a zone of attacks. But the United States never answered the messages, and let that ship pass. Germany had to sink it by protocol, although he didn't want to. And so the United States entered the war in 1917, to save Europe from the "evil and gross Germany." Germany was surprised. First, the American was not expected to get into an issue where he had nothing to do with, and second he felt attacked and distressed because he didn't really want to kill those people on the ship, but the United States had not heard, and now he blamed him. And there Germany knew that the game was dirty. There was no honor. That was the world.

In November 1918, with the internal revolution, a stagnant war, Austria-Hungary falling to pieces from multiple ethnic tensions, and the pressure of the German high command, Emperor Wilhelm II, who was then a "shadow", abdicated, together with the head of the German high command, leaving the disastrous situation for the new government led by the German Social-Democrats, who requested and were granted an armistice on November 11, 1918 marked the end of World War I and the German Empire. When it happened, Germany didn't believe it, he was happy, but infinitely shattered and desolate. So struck psychologically that he didn't have time to cry. His first war, his first defeat. His first disappointment. And how hard it was for that young nation.

When he returned to see his brother and Austria-Hungary, they were all dirty, with blood everywhere, their own blood and blood of someone else. With red eyes, and soul shattered. Prussia didn't talk much with his brother, but he felt a deep sadness for him, and he wanted to console him as best he could. But it was not the time. It was not over yet. He must continue to take care of his brother.

-Treaty of Versailles:

In the Treaty of Versailles, Prussia, Germany, and Austria-Hungary were in front of the victors, who looked at them with pleasure and coldness, and even anger. England with coldness and France with pleasure and anger, the others chewed them.

They were dirty and emaciated, the four waited for their sentence. But it was worse than Germany expected.

England ruled to remove all their colonies and divide them among the winners. Now Germany raised his head, indignant, tried to speak, but was silent. His beloved colonies, snatched them without even letting him say goodbye to them, it felt as if they were taking part of him. Germany cried silently with his head lowered, but his crying little and nothing moved the winning nations, who also suffered the effects of the war. Neither Austria nor Hungary looked or looked at each other. But Prussia looked with pain at his little brother. In addition, they were forced to pay all war expenses. Germany again felt impotence and indignation. He learned there that war was not for noble reasons. It was a business. And another part of him died. And helpless, he heard, but didn't look, the cries of Austria and Hungary being separated. When finally separated, everything succumbed in silence. Germany didn't feel the pitying gaze that Italy, among the insignificant victorious, threw at him.

Like dogs, they were thrown to support themselves after the war.

Demoralized, depressed, sick and in terrible pain, Germany, along with Prussia and Austria, walked through the cities made debris and ruins back.

But Germany would learn that the war was not only on the battlefield. The war followed later and modified everything forever.

In the first days, Germany was in bed to heal, although it was not easy at all. His brother Prussia, as best he could, was in charge of washing his bandages and accompanying him as if he were a mother. Germany He hardly could open his eyes. A deep physical and emotional pain was leaving him in tatters. Nor look out the window he could. Everything looked destroyed and gray. Austria also accompanied him, but soon he also went to fix his own problems. Austria wasn't fine either.

But the rest wouldn't heal Germany, the fight, ironic as it sounds, would.

The Spartacist Revolution, German Civil War and the Soviet Republic of Bavaria:

The November revolution in Germany led, towards the end of the First World War, to the change from the constitutional monarchy of the German Kaiserreich to a parliamentary and democratic republic.

The causes of the revolution were in the extreme burdens suffered by the population during the years of war, the strong impact on the German Empire of defeat and social tensions between the popular classes and the elite of aristocrats and bourgeois who held the power and they had just lost the war.

The main political parties that boomed and fought for power in the streets of Germany were: the Social Democratic Party, who refused to an armed revolution like the Russian Revolution. The independent socialists, very similar to the Social Democrats. And the Spartacist League, who followed the Bolshevik model as a model to follow and founded the German Communist Party. In addition to the right-wing nationalists typical of Germany, a civil war began at the end of the war until 1921.

But before this, Germany was still in bed, with his brother always at his side, when suddenly, a sharp and tearing pain made him scream incessantly. Frightened, Prussia saw that the brother's left side was bleeding incessantly. And he knew it. Some area had become independent. It was Bavaria, the Soviet Bavaria.

Quickly, Prussia loaded his brother into a car, and they went in search of Bavaria. Prussia was more than surprised. It was predictable that, in the terrible situation they were in, there would be militant and pro-independence zones, but that Bavaria was a surprise. Historically the southern states were more than conservative and Catholic, and had even been Austria's lover (with what that meant) and that now became a Soviet state was most unreal. Germany listened to his brother as he could, still sick and holding tightly his side, could think little.

When they arrived, there was Bavaria. Now he was a state of revolutionaries who took power by force and administered the area of Bavaria, independently of Germany. Bavaria had disappeared when he had united with the others in the German Unification, but now he was back. And he knew everything that had happened because he had the memories of Germany in him.

Prussia ordered him to rejoin Germany, who looked at Bavaria with difficulty and could not stand well. Bavaria wouldn't do it. He knew he would die, but he would fight to the end for his existence, the existence of a socialist state for those to whom were exploited. There was no choice. Prussia commanded the troops and murdered Socialist Bavaria a month after he had emerged. Bavaria returned to Germany, who felt much better. Although Germany didn't return to bed. He would not rest for a long time. When the bidding between the different parties and the imperial army began to take place, all went to Germany, who, devastated by everything that happened, embraced his brother and hid his face in him. When they went for him, so that he was in the streets with a weapon in hand once again, Germany took off a bit from his brother, although he didn't let go.

Germany had learned from the cruel life, from war and reality, and in his own home, with his own battle, he was maturing even more. Until then, his seriousness and coldness only hid shyness, but now they were real. He had nothing to be happy about. Nothing to smile about.

The revolutionaries fought for Germany. In Brandenburg, the revolutionary sailors had come with their black and red flags. All this was very worrying for England and France, who secretly meddled and financed to assassinate the revolution in Germany so he didn't end up like Russia.

In that turbulent period Germany met Rosa Luxemburg, a revolutionary Spartacist. Her words were strong and sure, but he cannot know her, he couldn't fight with her in the streets because she was murdered, she and her revolution. The Social Democrats betrayed and sold the Spartacists (Communists) and the eyes of Germany saw everything.

Germany watched with expectation and fear what would happen to him.

When in 1919 the Constitutional Congress was given, the bourgeois parties won, and went to look for Germany, who was no longer with his leaders, to tell him that he was now a Federal Republic. Prussia looked at his brother certainly happy, but Germany listened to the news in silence. Without smiling

Weimar Republic:

For more than some problems were "solved", nothing was solved. That period called the Weimar Republic, which lasted between 1919 and 1933, was only a period in which Germany began to try to stand out from a terrible crisis and overcome his traumas, in addition to beginning to take on an adult personality independent from his brother.

In the Weimar Republic, Germany felt upset and stressed, because it was a period of complete instability. That is why, despite everything, he and his brother later started visiting different political parties for the future, and soon they would meet with one in particular.

During the Weimar Republic, Germany suffered from different events that were hardening him: the republic was unable to find social stability, and there were strong blows of force that, both from the right and from the left, sought to end the regime.

However, it was the most radical nationalist groups that carried out various attempted coup with the support of a good part of the army, nostalgic for the old imperial order and suspicious of the surrenders of Versailles.

Germany had never forgotten anything said and done in the Treaty of Versailles, and would never forgive it. His shadowed heart wanted revenge on everything. But he still couldn't do it. He was in another process.

The economic situation was also going through a very difficult moment. The indebtedness of the war and the heavy reparations that Germany had to pay to the winners led to a rapid increase in inflation, which was accompanied by a spectacular fall of the German mark. Prices and wages varied throughout the same day as a result of inflation and the loss of value of the currency. People, who lived on fixed capital, rents, etc., were ruined and a large part of small businesses had to close, which caused a rise in unemployment rates. So Germany remained ill, but tried to keep going.

The crisis reached its zenith in 1923, when the Germans couldn't pay the war debts contracted with France.

Between 1924 and 1929 Germany experienced a period of relative stability, but the crisis of 1929, and more specifically the withdrawal of American credits, aggravated the economic difficulties and plunged Germany into a deep crisis. In 1932 production had declined by half compared to 1929.

Unemployment grew disproportionately, from a million and a half unemployed in 1929 to 6 million in 1931.

With the crisis of the 29, Germany was filled with hatred towards the United States, blaming him for affecting everyone for his negligence. Germany had decided not to hide his anger.

The ruling parties, the so-called Weimar Coalition (German Social Democratic Party, Catholic Center and Democratic Party), were losing the support of wage-earners and the impoverished petty bourgeoisie.

Starting in 1930, the different governments didn't have a coherent majority in Parliament and relied on the President of the Republic, who ruled by decree. The recourse to dissolve parliament was too often used and ministerial instability (19 governments in thirteen years) was proof of the fragility of the system. Political disorder increased the desire for a strong and stable government. Germany and his brother began their task of visiting political parties with proposals that favored them in that terrible situation in which they were submerged since the Great War.

Soon, this gray and depressing time would pass to the darkest time in Germany , and the world would remember him forever, and he would condemn himself forever. Everything that he was wouldn't matter, everyone would remember it.

Nazi Germany, the Third Reich:

Indebted, impoverished, unemployed, with unstable politics, the German brothers began their task of visiting political parties in internalizing with respect to the times that were to come.

Germany, which had been self-absorbed for a long time, soon began to see what situations the world was in. As he looked south, he saw Italy and his situation. And how great he saw him. Fascist Italy had an effect on Germany and soon a small idea got into his mind.

Soon, his brother told him that he had met another political party, a so-called National Socialist Party, and quickly Prussia dragged him to meet it. When he arrived with the party members, everyone cheered and everyone praised him. The party left no trace in Germany yet, despite the fact that the party had tried to convince him by good words. Even so, Germany didn't rule it out.

Soon everything would change for Germany for the rest of his existence.

In 1932 there were elections. Germany was very anxious and nervous. The Nazi party lost, with only 33% of the vote. And Germany forgot this party. Then there were elections again, and the Nazi party lost again. But in 1933 everything changed forever. Hindenburg, current president of the Weimar Republic, after the accommodated Hitler, leader of the Nazi Party, to power. The German people didn't choose Nazism. But they didn't oppose to it. When Germany knew that the chancellor was Hitler, and the Nazi party the main party, at first he knew nothing of what was to come. But he didn't take long to admire it. Due to the promises of the regime, Germany supported them.

The Nazis restored economic stability and ended mass unemployment using high military expenditures and a mixed economy. Extensive public works were carried out, including the construction of the famous highways.

The return to economic stability boosted the popularity of the regime. And this wasn't little. Germany had lived in precariousness and crisis since the Great War, had never improved and reprimanded, was better than ever. There was zero unemployment, the industry had been boosted, and he again imposed himself as a power. As he couldn't suddenly, feel admiration for his Führer, and that political party with centralist policies. Suddenly, Germany gave himself completely to Nazism, and imposed it on everyone. To all of whom he loved.

So strong was his admiration that he came to allow and justify the other policies of the party: Nazism had taken a part of the ideological base of fascism that was originally developed in Italy with Benito Mussolini. Both ideologies participate in the political use of militarism, nationalism, anti-communism, anti-Semitism, the approval of violence as a political method and the use of paramilitary forces as support for the regime, and both were aimed at the creation of a dictatorship led by the Government. And in addition, Germany turned a blind eye to what his leader did the Nazi Party began to eliminate all political opposition and to consolidate its power. On February 27, 1933, the Reichstag was set on fire. Burned by the Nazis themselves to blame the Communists. A False Flag. But Germany didn't know it, or he decided not to know. But Prussia did, and began to feel suspicious about Nazism.

A Law of Hitler gave the government full legislative power.

But Germany no longer cared, he saw Nazism as his salvation from his previous situation and as his conduit to prevail again against what had been mistreated when he was just a young man.

The swastika adopted by Nazism as a symbol has its origin in Eastern cultures. A symbol older than China even, and that didn't mean anything negative. But this symbol was condemned for posterity.

Also, Germany's head began to be susceptible about the "superior race and culture". Although Germany had never thought about it before, he decided to convince himself that it was true. Because if it was, it would be easier to carry in his conscience the massacres he would commit.

Germany and the German people didn't really know the evil that Nazism represented. They only saw it as a salvation and didn't believe that there was anything wrong with it. They were proud, they were better now, they were an empire again, and their hearts were very poisonous after so much abuse. It was a bad combination.

During the Nazi era, the domestic industry soared, and a well-known brand of cars was born, the Volkswagen, which means "People's Car".

For Germany everything was fine. Everything was wonderful. He was great, he was superior. Only his brother sensed that something was really wrong, but it was impossible to reason with Germany.

When Germany returned to the international arena, everyone got angry. Neither England, nor France, nor the United States wanted to have competition, and to see him, as strong, as imposing as he used to be, or more, didn't like it too much. And in spite of saying that they felt repulsion and fear for his Nazi dictatorship, deep down, England admired him. France was attracted to him. The United States envied him. And this is not good. Soon he felt the contest would return. A new event would scour the world.

By showing himself as an imposing dictatorial fascist, Italy soon visited him, since he was in similar situations.

Germany had not forgotten the son of the Roman Empire, an empire that he admired more than anyone else. He admired him so much, that he adopted similarities with him. The salute with the right extended upwards was the Roman salute. Accommodate the battalions in squares, it was also Roman. This also made Italy feel praised, but Nazi Germany didn't see Italy in the same way. Germany could avoid feeling superiority to him, and he was terribly upset at the disordered way of being the Italian. But he couldn't deny that his presence pleased him and relaxed in a certain way, although he still didn't trust the Italian.

In 1938, Germany annexed Austria. He was a certain happy. He hadn't t seen Austria since after the Great War. But soon Italy fell on top of him. He protest, and kicked against the annexation of Austria, the same with Hungary. But nothing and nobody got in the way of Nazi Germany. When it happened, both he and Austria were at the frontier to disarm the border posts, and Austria, delighted with the idea of living with Germany, kissed his lips tightly. He took his arm and raised it, and cheered Germany. They all too. But soon both were disenchanted with the idea. Austria was a frustrated aristocrat and a vague one. And for Austria it was not nice either. Hitler forbade the name Austria, and was called differently. He was even beaten to make his position clear. And Austria also knew what Nazism truly was. And he also feared for the blinded Germany and his destiny. But he didn't say anything.

Germany's foreign policy became increasingly aggressive, and he soon annexed Czechoslovakia as well, locking them into a dark room.

Germany hated and was resented with the Treaty of Versailles, and planned to recover what had been his. In addition to taking land from Poland, lands that had belonged to his brother and were taken from them. Soon, Germany planned to invade Poland.

But worse, there was an important factor. A destabilizing factor. A factor that bothered both Nazi Germany and the western powers: the Soviet Union. Germany soon decided to keep him rooted. Soon Germany called Russia to make a pact. A non-aggression pact. But deep down, he planned to betray Russia and invade him anyway. However, Germany didn't know that with Russia should not play.

The pact made with Russia alerted Italy who faced him. Germany saw blackness in the eyes of Italy, and something hidden in his voice, but decided to calm him down and tell him what he would do. Italy wasn't very sure. To secure Italy, he decided to make a Pact with him. The so-called Pact of Steel. Italy felt safe now. Even though he felt superior, he couldn't help but feel attached to the Italian. He loved him in the background. He always knew about the love of the Holy Roman Empire for him, and now, he thought he felt it too. Italy liked him.

In the Olympic Games of 1936, a lot of controversy was unleashed for being the host.

When his brother Prussia learned that the Jews couldn't participate but a black American (Jesse Owens), he erupted in indignation. Prussia still didn't understand why anti-Semitism and less if a black man was allowed to participate. Prussia claimed that the character in his favorite book (Friend Fritz) was a Jew, and that many Jews had died for him in previous wars. Germany chose to ignore him and warn him about his words.

Prussia was outraged. And a strong resentment felt against Nazism.

In those times, Germany liked to read Weber while listening to Wagner. His brother hated them both, but he didn't interpose. As always, he thought his brother should do whatever he wanted.

In 1936, many of the countries went to Germany to listen to Carmina Burana piece for the first time, and everyone was speechless. Even so, to Germany it seemed a bit controversial. But Italy went in person to talk to him so he wouldn't censor the piece, and Germany ended up accepting. He couldn't deny the Italian anything.

By the end of the 30s everything was tense. Everyone knew that Germany would make the first move, and against him, England, France and Russia allied.

Germany joined Italy, and began to consider Japan as a great ally option. In addition, they had Austria, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Finland and Sweden, who had joined the SS out of admiration for him; Spain and Thailand. Finally, one morning, a carefree Poland saw the German army march towards his lands. The war had begun.

Second World War:

When the war began, newspaper headlines didn't said "The Second World War began," it only said that Germany had invaded Poland, and in response France and England declared war too. They were predictable. Germany tried to take Poland completely, but he slipped away.

One of the bloodiest killings in history had begun. And everyone would end up losing, and for poor Germany, who believed that what he did was right, it would be even worse.

Germany had risen and proved to be as terrible as his serious and threatening face showed. Soon, he lunged against France. In the early days of the war, Germany saved Italy from all situations, and even though he pretended to upset him, deep down he loved being close to Veneciano. When his pact was consummated, Germany felt in love in every way, but even so he was hard and cold with him.

In the early days of the war, along with his brother, Germany used to sing the song Lili Marlen by Andersen all day long, and he admired Marlen Dietrich, who he considered the woman with the most beautiful legs he had ever seen. Many times his brother joked about it and made him blush.

In free time, Germany and Italy played football. Germany was bad, while Italy, with his Latin blood, was pretty good. But Germany didn't give up. And over time he was improving. But he could never overcome the Italian, who was happy to be better at something with respect to the German.

Soon Germany met and formally allied with Japan. Germany admired him deeply. Japan was as silent, polite, firm and hardworking as he was, and much more. His strict moral and stoic form made him feel diminished. Germany came to call Japan the Germany of Asia. Japan also respected him, and a strange friendship emerged between them.

In 1940, Germany arrived in Paris, but to his chagrin France eluded him and Germany couldn't find him. To conquer Paris, his former emperor congratulated him. Wilhelm was for him, a distant figure from the past. He was nothing for him anymore. He just seemed like a shadow of his childhood.

In Germany's campaign in Africa, Germany admired Marshal Rommel. A marshal and German military strategist admired even by England. The German hero of war. In 1941, Germany betrayed Russia and invaded him. For that moment his luck changed forever.

Also in that year, returned United States interfered to "save the world." It was all because Japan attacked Pearl Harbor because the USA didn't stop harassing him. Germany recalled how the USA had entered the first war, and he intuits that this time it was not different.

Ludwig began to suffer the effects of the war, and after opening old wounds, he was disenchanted with his leader. When he knew that he should go to fight Russia, he could only think of Italy. When he told him, Italy despaired and watered him not to leave. But still, he left. Italy asked him when they would meet again, and Germany didn't answer him. While he was leaving, he saw the sad face of Italy, and that was the last time they saw each other for a long time, until after the war.

When he left, he entrusted his brother with the eastern front and Austria with the western one, while he fought in Russia.

When he arrived in Russia, he tried to look for him but Ivan was too big. And like Napoleon, Germany's mistake was great when entering Russia when winter fell. General Winter had arrived.

In the Battle of Stalingrad, one of the bloodiest of the century, Germany broke.

Along with the snow, his fallen boys, the sad songs, far from home, Germany felt something indescribably painful.

There, he met Spain. He was strange to see him there, but Spain told him that he was coming with the Blue Division, division of Spanish volunteers. When asked by Germany why he was, Spain with a strange and horrifying expression told him that he had personal matters with Russia. Germany knew that Spain was damaged. But he was too. When the German battalions got deeper into Russia, more Germany had to encourage them, because that was not heroic, it was not beautiful, it was a killing.

Frustrated at not finding Russia, Germany decided to provoke him by burning villages, and by shooting villagers. But Russia didn't appear

Soon, the Germans in Russia began to have abuses by their own superiors. Everything was degrading and evil. Being in Stalingrad, Germany forgot the imposing voice of his leader, forgot the taste of the lips of Italy, and forgot the melodious song Lili Marlen, only saw white. He began to wonder if what he was doing was right. He was that he invaded after all, and right there, Russia appeared.

In front of him was Russia and behind him, the General Winter. Russia seemed angry and hurt. The fight began. The snow was dyed red, and Germany fought with Russia. But he was stronger, and Germany was tired and demoralized.

Many of his boys died, many of those in Russia died, and they suffered. Russia didn't hate him, but he would not forgive him. Suddenly, a glimpse of humanity blossomed in the snow and suffering. And Germany, in front of Russia, for the first time, loosened his face and lamented inside. Like that humanity that England had felt for him at the Christmas of 1914, Germany looked at the angry violet eyes of Russia, and as if coming out of his soul he asked: _**"Warum ist das alles passiert, Russland?"**_ * This question hit Russia, who started to laugh so as not to cry, although he didn't succeed very well because thick tears began to slide down his face.

 _ **"YA ne znayu, Germaniya. Ya ne znayu**_ "* answered Russia, and Germany also felt like crying.

Germany had to leave Russia, it was a lost cause, and had to see how mounds of his boys were abandoned there. They all died under the wings of General Winter.

Through tears, Germany returned to his home, where nothing was right.

When he arrived, he knew what had happened to Italy. Japan told him he had betrayed them. Germany knew that Italy had that reputation. He had seen it in the Great War, but he had forgiven Italy and preferred to believe that he had only lost and not betrayed him. Later he learned about the Italian civil war, and felt a deep sorrow.

-Valkyrie Operation:

The Valkyrie operation was a failed attempt to assassinate Adolf Hitler, carried out by a group of Wehrmacht officers.

The Wehrmacht was the German army, the SS the Special Forces and the Gestapo the military police. Only these last two were unconditionally faithful to Nazism. When it was already too obvious that they would lose the war at the hands of Russia and that Hitler was a madman, a coup was planned. They planned to assassinate him and blame the infamous SS and the Gestapo. Then negotiate with the Allies. Austria was aware, and Prussia too, and both wanted it to happen. But what bad luck they had. The attack was unsuccessful and the organizers were executed, or they committed suicide. Germany was outraged to learn of this, he still had hope in Nazism, but his situation was horrible when he learned that his beloved Marshal Rommel had been forced to commit suicide for being linked to the attack. Germany was realizing his realit.

In those times, he began to bury the concentration camps for Jews, Poles, Gypsies, etc. and he was filled with fright. He had never imagined that it was exactly what they were being done. He knew that he was condemned forever. And he refused to admit it.

Germany met a condemned woman, Sophie Scholl. A young woman sentenced to death guillotined for being against Hitler and Nazism. Germany still refused to accept his mistake by trusting them.

The situation was untenable. They could completely resist the western border, but Russia was unstoppable, and would soon arrive to Berlin.

Soon, he encouraged his depressed brother to resist. Germany refused to let Russia set foot in Berlin. As he could, he tried to resist.

When D-Day arrived, and the disembarkation took place in Normandy, in France, Austria communicated it, and Prussia knew that all was lost.

When 1945 arrived, everything for Germany would end. Before Russia finally arrived, Germany ran to his leader's bunker. When he arrived, he asked for him. He saw his brother on his back who shook his head and Germany knew it. He had died.

When he also learned that the Goebbels had killed their children before the arrival of the Russians, Germany finally knew that he had been governed by whims and capricious and sadistic elites. Everything was a lie. He finally realized that the first people that Nazism and Hitler had killed were not the Jews, they were not the Poles. The first people was the German people.

But Germany didn't have time to lament. Russia had arrived.

Many tried to enter the areas of Germany, but nobody could do it. Only one. The war in Europe didn't end thanks to England, or France nor the American "hero", was for Russia, the most powerful of all. And more fear inspired he than Germany himself.

When the Russians entered, Prussia was trapped by him.

Germany felt that someone was behind him. And suddenly Russia rushed to him; with his typical deranged face.

Germany was defeated. He was over. And Ludwig knew that the worst would be the consequences. He had learned it from the First War. Russia took him by the hair and made him kneel, while putting his tube in his neck. Germany didn't snort, but tears fell through his eyes. He looked up at the sky. Japan was still standing. And he asked that Japan please not suffer the consequences of continuing. As he was the "evil" Germany, his wish was not fulfilled and Japan suffered the worst consequence. Huge was the contempt that Germany felt for the American for what he did to Japan, and then he was the murderer.

Russia soon mistreated him and tortured him, but he didn't scream. The allies watched as Russia did, until they interposed and told him to leave him alone. Russia felt that he was the master of him, because he was the one who overcame him, but he felt obliged to obey. Germany was thrown into the arms of the allies, getting rid of Russia. But his condition didn't improve.

Germany had been reunited with Italy, but everything was different. With a broken heart, he handed Italy his Iron Cross, so that he would never forget it, since he knew that both would be separated. Italy looked at him with immense pain.

Post War and German Division:

He had been separated from his brother, although he believed that temporarily. His brother was with Russia, which meant that nothing good was happening. He is not either. He was under the control of England, France, and the USA. Germany didn't talk much, crestfallen and demoralized; he had no courage at all. He could see that the USA hated him, although he never spoke to him, he didn't "fraternize with the enemy". When postwar hell started, as he called him, he wondered how his brother would be because, he was not well. England, France and the USA surrounded him and began to beat him, slap him and kick him. Germany barely snorted. England beat him for "being an evil assassin". 'Who was he to say it? England had killed more than him, he had even tortured his own brothers. France for "terrorizing Europe". Who had been the one who had tried to rule the world in the early nineteenth century, and had killed the Holy German Roman Empire? The USA hit him "for the Jews". Well, who had thrown two atomic bombs and killed thousands?

And so they kept hitting him. There was not a reason in reality. They just liked to do it.

But the worst came later, when they claimed his body. That was humiliating. Those made him cry and lament his indignation. The United States did it without speaking to him, without telling him anything. France enjoyed making him feel bad. England only got to the point. From one to the other. And in a deadly depression Germany felt the world. Beatings, humiliations, violations, he had endured everything, but the worst they did was in 1947.

At last they had allowed him to see his brother, but he was handcuffed. There, he knew that something was happening. The allies had come to the conclusion that Prussia was too much. He was neither a state nor a national entity. He would die. He would be completely dissolved. Prussia didn't react. But Germany did. He prayed and protested. He even knelt. Through tears and protests, Prussia was dissolved. Neither his claims nor his entreaties were effective in the ears of France, England or the USA. Germany took his brother and placed his head on his legs. Hungary and Austria were with them. Prussia devoted his last words to his brother. He had raised him, educated and protected him. He had created him in a certain way. And now he would die forever. Few are the nations that see others die. But Germany had to live it personally. His dear brother. And great was his revelation when Prussia told him that he always knew that he would die. Sooner or later, because he had also ceased to be a state to form him and eventually that national identity would be extinguished. Germany opened his eyes full of tears, full of surprise. Neither Austria nor Hungary could console him. His brother had died. The closest person to him had disappeared. Empty and without anything, Germany didn't mind dying too.

He returned to his state of slave of the allies, and they continued with theirs things. But Germany didn't know that Russia had looked at everything with much attention, and planned to return to his brother in another way.

Germany succumbed to a depression that left him immune to any abuse, and finally, the allies decided that it was time to treat Germany well, to include him in their ranks, and to let him go. Germany thought about everything he had done and knew that he had no way out.

Slowly, England approached him, and extended a hand. Slowly and carefully, England urged him to dance. Germany, with his face of depression, little reacted. But England did not give up, and tried to make Germany move. He began to answer slowly. Soon, England gave him to France, which made the German move want it or not. He moved with him, and Germany was letting go slowly. France insisted on making him laugh. Then came USA, and with his smile, made the German begin to follow the step. England and France looked with a smile. Then he returned to the arms of England, who began to dance closer to him. The German finally let go. France, USA, England, danced with the three, and finally laughed. Finally he smiled. The three left Germany and he felt encouraged to move forward once more, even if it cost his dignity and his brother.

Slowly progressed, but Russia had never left the eastern part. Most of the ex-Nazis were tried, or they stayed there in the western part to serve those who had been their enemies, and the other part fled mainly to South America, especially Argentina, Uruguay, Brazil and Bolivia.

However, Germany's suffering would not end, and in 1959, a new truth was revealed. When Russia finally left, he left someone in charge. A new socialist state. There, in his land. That was how, surprised and desolate, he saw who was.

There, next to Russia, was his brother.

What immense pain...

What a terrible reality. And his brother looked at him sadly.

The Berlin Wall and the Cold War:

His brother and he were two states. But a nation. At least Germany was happy about that, and he understood that what kept his brother alive was to be a different state, otherwise he would die, and that destroyed him. To be together they must be separated. But there was no bigger separation than that would be remembered forever, and that would psychologically impact Germany forever.

In 1961, a wall began to be built. Families were separated, they were more separated. What a big misfortune.

The division of Germany caused both brothers to be separated in some way. The rise of the Berlin Wall, caused that both were separated, being Germany, West Germany and his brother Prussia the East Germany under the control of Russia. Many times they spoke through the wall, others his brother tried, in vain, to go through it, but they were separated for a long time.

Many people tried to cross, from both sides. But they were totally separated. Germany felt resentment towards all, but had decided not to reveal him to never again suffer as he had suffered.

During the cold war, he served as an ally of the United States. And he could only talk to his brother from the other side of the wall.

In 1954, during the German economic boom, Germany emerged World Cup champion, and began to feel happy after a long time. The only thing that made him bitter was the wall. His division. Germany tried not to let young people see the wall as a border line, and told them that Germany was still beyond the wall.

However, what was truly tragic was when they truly began to separate, because from time to time they were allowed to see each other, but soon his brother believed in socialism and in Russia, despite loving his brother and wanting to join, he was a socialist. Germany could not and didn't want to believe it. "I taught you to obey, not to think", his brother said, and Germany cried inside. They had all won, they had really separated. For a long time the wall was there, and their hearts were looking for him, even though their minds could not match each other. How tragic the life of Germany, how tragic was his destiny.

During the 80s, at an Oktoberfest, there was a terrorist attack by a group of neo-Nazis. Terrorists were common during the so-called Years of Lead. And Germany would never forgive it, because he knew that everything was a scenario of pieces in a great game to manipulate public opinion. He knew it well.

At the end of the '89, Germany felt tension; he knew that something big would happen. Finally he knew. The wall was falling. Quickly, Germany was present and great tears of happiness crossed his face, and from among the crowd, there was his brother. Seeing him, his heart raced. His brother, in tears, ran and hugged him. And both were united forever. Everyone applauded them. The wall had fallen. They had reunified, the Reunification of Germany.

Germany well knew that his brother loved as a friend Russia, and that he was a socialist, but Prussia was willing to put aside everything and be with his brother forever. Despite their differences. In 1990, there were no longer two states. There was no longer a wall. There were no longer any brothers. Without a state, his brother didn't exist. Germany saw, how his brother, with a smile on his lips, despite the harshness of life, he let himself die, breaking free in violet centuries, which spread with the wind. Now his brother was gone forever. And Germany would never forget him. Never.

After that, he decided, although very reluctantly, to place himself in the ranks of US hegemony and never again go against him or the other powerful countries to save himself from the problems and sufferings. He still loves Italy, although he doesn't know if he corresponds with the same intensity.

Since then, Germany is a power, leader of the European Union, a great friend of Turkey, and a driving force of Europe. From all the traumas and bad moments that occurred during the 20th century, Germany tries to drown hiss bad memories in his beloved beer.

Germany still feels hurt and rejected because, despite their regrets and the time that has elapsed, some still consider him a Nazi, taking Germany as synonymous with this, and the worst is, that Germany thinks, that sometimes they are right. This bothers him a lot, causing him to cry in secret. The Nazi and Hitler words for him are taboo. Germany often wonders if the world really improved or changed, and with pain saw that the world continues as it was. Nothing has changed.

.

Under his Tyrolean songs; in his Oktoberfest, his accordion melodies; beyond his blue eyes, Germany wonders if the world was born to be this.

* * *

 **Phrases in German:**

 *** Here is the German Empire. Which will be the most powerful of all.**

 *** Look, boy, that's how you start a war.**

 *** Why has this happened, Russia?**

 **Phrase in Russian:**

 *** I don't know, Germany. I don't know.**

 **.**

 *** O Tannenbaum is a famous German carol.**

 **.**

 **I was surprised because the history of Germany is quite short and even so is almost as long as Italy's chapter, whose history is much longer. But hey, in the end I hurried a bit.**

 **The stereotype of German with his suit and hat and the Oktoberfest is the stereotype of the southern German. While the blond and big German, the northern German. In turn, you will be overwhelmed to know that in Germany the majority have** **brown hair not blond** **.**

 **Bibliography: Wikipedia** **attachments** **, documentaries. German literature. Also, it was much easier for me since my maternal grandparents are Germans, so I was much more internalized on the subject.**

 **Movies that I saw to put me in context: All Quite on the Western Front, War Horse; The Red Baron;** **The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari,** **The pianist, Stalingrad 1993 (the best war movie I saw); Sophie Scholl, Rommel the Desert Fox, Lore, Downfall.**

 **I have to say that some movies bother me a bit. I always say that if you want to see a historical movie, you should not watch Hollywood movies. Most of the ones I saw are Germans.**

 **Music that I heard to inspire me: Rammstein (mainly Du hast, Mein Herz brennt, Rammlied, etc ); Liebe ist alles (Adoro), V** **ogel im kafig** **theme, Lili Marlen theme (of Andersen), Wagner music, Never let me down again (depeche mode), Lemon Tree (Fools Garden), Tyrolean music, others germans** **composers, etc.**

 **.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. Soon I will upload another chapter of another country.**


	3. Nihon

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me. Both are property of their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic. This is basically a summary of the history of each country. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics, I recommend that each one study on their own.** **Today I bring you to Japan.**

 **.**

 **Clarifications:**

 **I consider that Japan as we would know it begins in the Yayoi Period, so I started the story there. In turn, Japan represents what were the former Yamato Province and the culture received by the migrations of Korea and China.**

 **-New Characters:**

 **-Emishi: representation of the ancient peoples of northern Japan, descendants of the Jomon, the natives of the island before the migrations. I put him as Japan's brother.**

 **.**

 **I reiterate that this is a historical fanfic, that if one wants to know certain subjects with certainty you must study on your own.**

 **Now yes, enjoy it.**

* * *

日本 (Nihon / Japan)

Beginnings, the Yayoi Period:

The legendary island of Japan had been inhabited for thousands of years, and developing its inhabitants had their own characteristics, but it was not until a period called Yayoi (500 B.C **-** 300 AD), that what is known as Japan was born.

At the beginning of that time, migrations from East Asia, China and Korea mainly, began to arrive to the island. Those inhabitants prior to the migrations were called the Jomon, but at the beginning of the Yayoi Period, everything changed. People began to implement the cultivation of rice and the use of metals, for tools, etc. Even the divisions of work began to take place and the first rulers and first subjects began to appear, these so-called chiefdom. It was the East Asian migrations and these advances on the island that gave birth to a very young nation, which would be called Japan.

But in these times, Japan was small and only represented a part of what he would be in the future. In those remote days, Japan represented everything that the so-called Yamato Province entailed at that time. The culture and society that began to take place in the province of Yamato were one of the bases of what would be known about the culture of Japan, and very soon the chiefdom would be replaced by another political system.

During this period there was the legend of Empress Jingu, who was said to have invaded Korea and returned victorious. But there is little and nothing of truth in this story because in those remote times, the child Japan was mainly cared for by Korea.

The chiefdom soon become aristocracies as things took shape in Japan.

In those days, little Japan was like every child, innocent, inexperienced and extremely amazed by the world that had seen him born.

In his early days, being the closest to him, Korea used to watch over Japan and left him full freedom for the child to develop on his own. It was because of this, that from his earliest beginnings, the boy Japan developed a strong, hard and stoic way, although in reality, he was always cared for and pampered like a prince by Korea and China, who saw him as their treasure that had to be taken care of.

At that time Japan was the Province of Yamato, as has already been said, and he only represented a culture that didn't cover the whole island. One that had begun to develop with the Asian migrations, however, in the north of the island, there were other peoples distinct from him. Japan was called _Wa_ by China at the time, name that Japan himself used for him until the seventh century, since he didn't have a proper name yet, nor a national entity with which to name himself, and at that time, the little Japan saw China as a role model in everything.

Kofun period:

In the so-called Kofun period (300-552), in Japan the aristocracy began to become visible and proof of this were the great tombs where the aristocrats were buried with their weapons, and bronze mirrors; huge graves, as well as the pyramids of Egypt, shaped like a lock from above. In his childhood, Japan had all the autonomy he wanted and all the attention too. China and Korea were still looking at Japan with good eyes, and the young man admired them both. So much was his admiration that in the year 400 he sent Japanese infantry to Korea to aid one of his kingdoms, although he suffered defeat. Despite inexperience and youth, Japan was perseverant and learned from his mistakes, and was meticulous and observant. For a long time Japan was in close contact with Korea and China, since in some way he needed them, because of his youth, admiration and his desire to learn from them. Japan was nourished by Korea and China, without them he would most likely be death in his infancy or he would have been very different. The government of Yamato, and the so-called Five Kings of Wa, the five kings of Japan, maintained a relationship with China. It was in those remote times when Japan began to walk alongside China, listening attentively to his teachings, and generating in him a strong devotion to him.

Slowly, Japan developed alone but with influences from his older brothers, although he lacked much to create a great national and cultural identity, but he would succeed, and he would be unstoppable.

As for the political, the government of the Yamato court was focused on a Kimi ("king"), but from the fifth century the they were called Ōkimi ("great king"). The Tennō title ("emperor"), which was used until the posterity, was used from the mandate of the emperor Tenmu.

Asuka period:

In the year 552, Buddhism was introduced to Japan. And it generated turbulence in him. The young boy was surprised when he became acquainted with Buddhism, since it seemed very strange to his structure of thought. His older brother China was the one who introduced it to him and via Korea it came to Japan. Japan asked his brother where Buddhism came from, and China told him that from a nation in the West, one so wise that he had even been a teacher for China. This made young Japan very surprised. It was there when he began to become aware of the world and of all those places that he didn't know, because he was in a remote place. His brother China told him that, with the exception of India, the Western master nation of him, where Buddhism was born, he shouldn't worry about Westerners, because they were bored, and that he was in that remote place because he was privileged. With this Japan didn't care about the outside world and focused on his own problems and that of his neighbors. Even so, he held a great admiration for India, even though he didn't even know him and only knew about him through his brother.

By observing Buddhism well, it pleased him. It seemed positive to him that it was a unifying religion to a certain extent, since he knew well that any tradition or religion shared by many made him stronger by adopting some national entity, which was what young Japan was looking for at that time. To be able to develop and be able to live up to his brothers. And so, it was Buddhism soon settled in Japan as his religion, in parallel with Japan's own religion, Shinto's. Unlike Shinto's, which had lots of gods and demons, Buddhism didn't impose any gods and didm't seek the veneration of any deity. Despite their enormous differences, both religions coexisted well and neither appeased the other.

When Japan meditated for the first time, he had an unrepeatable and inexplicable experience. Put the mind in silence and deepen the emptiness made him think and realize that only in the emptiness things are born, only in silence there can be a word, only in darkness can light be born, only in chaos can born something new.

Japan started his own path, along with his brothers, but his own path. A path that would finish away from everything that was. When adopting Buddhism, Japan modified it a little under his form of being.

This in religious matters, and in politics:

Prince Shotoku, a relative and advisor to the current Empress Suiko, began a centralized government, and began a flourishing in Japanese culture. They began to build numerous temples, palaces, and capitals, based on the Chinese and Korean models, further strengthening the relationship of Japan with both. In early Japan, he saw them as role models, and soon he began to feel a different feeling for his brother China, who Japan believed was a woman. A feeling that was born red, but it would turn black.

Soon Japan began to implement the Chinese characters (the kanjis), obtaining great influences from his brother, and resulting in one of the oldest current writings. Soon, Japan implements codes of conduct and government ethics from China, adapting them to his own way of being and thinking. To further strengthen relations with China, Shotoku sent ambassadors to establish egalitarian diplomatic relations between Japan and China.

To the surprise of the latter, his younger brother grew quickly and his imposing and sharp gaze made him admire him. Soon Japan stopped being just a little brother. Japan already sought to be recognized, although in that period he did so through culture.

In the year 621, Prince Kume sent a campaign in Korea, accompanied by a huge and large army. This proved his great strength and progress. The young Japan didn't do this with proposes of frightening or intimidating, on the contrary, he just wanted to impress and be admired by his brothers. Although Korea didn't like it much, and China, although he smiled, he soon knew that Japan could present problems in the future. But China preferred not to believe that. He didn't really believe it. That army was what would be known as a samurai army.

During this period in Japan, he grew considerably, despite still being a child. The art in Japan flourished, mainly the Buddhist art, implanted mainly by the great prince Shotoku.

Hakuho period:

After the death of Prince Shotoku, in 621, Kotoktenno succeeded him, who began to reinforce the imperial power over the aristocracies, which formed family clans.

In this period arose a clan called Soga, which slowly monopolized political power and constituted a threat to the imperial government. Finally the situation became critical. The Clan Soga had monopolized public and imperial positions and possessed the biggest power. The young Japan saw this clan with suspicion and as an obstacle. What he wanted was to strengthen the imperial power, and that the political power wasn't at the hands of a single clan that would only stall him. Young Japan, despite his youth and good living situation, always knew what had to be done. By the time the situation didn't allow for more, Prince Naka no Oe, along with others and young Japan, planned a plot, called the Isshi Incident, which in Japan personally murdered the leader of the clan, in audience with the Empress, who shouted of horror. Stained with blood, and stained his fine clothes, Japan, along with the others began the extermination all the clan. In the eyes of Japan, this was good. Cruel was the life of the Eastern nation, and to carry it all, Japan built a code of morals and honor that in a certain way, helped to justify it.

The Clan Soga was destroyed, and the Empress abdicated. Her brother Kotoku, with Nakatomi no Kamatari and Prince Naka no Oe, drafted a series of laws called Taika Reforms in the year 646 in order to strengthen the central government establish an agrarian reform, restructure the imperial court according to the Chinese model, and even encouraged the sending of embassies and students to China in order to imitate cultural aspects of this country.

In addition to uniting the states in provinces and further unify the young Japan.

Japan from his youth was centered, and he had a clear image of what he wanted, and nothing and nobody would interpose. He wanted to be great, to be admired, he wanted China. He loved him because his admiration for him had changed. But cruel would be destiny for both. In those days, Japan still didn't hate his brother, and still didn't seek to be feared, he was still very young.

After the deaths of Emperor Kotoku, in 654, and of Empress Kogyoko, Prince Naka no Oe assumed the throne under the name of Emperor Tenji, who formally promulgated the first ritsuryō (compilation of laws based on Confucian philosophy and Chinese laws).

Nakatomi no Kamatari, who wrote these codes in Japanese, was rewarded by receiving the surname Fujiwara, and would become the founder of the Fujiwara clan. After the application of the ritsuryō, the old powerful clans were deprived of their privileges and became high-ranking bureaucrats, while the lower layers of the old elite became local officials.

The wars continued to happen in China and Korea. In the year 618 the Tang dynasty took power in China. The Japanese sent three expeditionary armies (in 661, 662 and 663) to aid one of the kingdoms of Korea. During these expeditions Japan suffered one of the worst defeats in his ancient history, losing 10,000 men and numerous ships and horses. This was the first real defeat of his life, and the first time he felt resentment against his beloved brother. A passing resentment, but one that would leave a shadow on him.

Japan began to worry about an invasion by the new alliance between Korea and China. In 670 he ordered to census the population to recruit elements for the army. In addition, the north coast of Kyūshū was fortified, guards were set up and crenels built on the shores of the Tsushima and Iki Islands.

The Japanese forgot the external war to the death of Emperor Tenji in the year 671. And Japan returned to normal because his brothers never invaded him.

In 672 two successors disputed the throne in the Jinshin War, where Japan observed what his destiny would be.

After the triumph of Emperor Tenmu in 684, he ordered that all civil and military officers should dominate the martial arts. That's when Japan looked for his brother China and asked him to teach martial arts for the first time. China was pleased, and trained Japan. Japan was good with bow and sword, but China taught him to move with agility, grace and flexibility. And he saw the perseverance and fury the fight that his brother could have. Japan learned fast, and took pride in China, who saw Japan as a blessing, but at the same time and watched carefully.

The successors of Emperor Tenmu culminated the work in the year 702, with the military reforms of the Taihō Code, through which a large and stable army was achieved according to the Chinese system. Each heishi (soldier) was assigned to a gundan (regiment) during a part of the year and the rest was devoted to agricultural tasks. Each soldier was equipped with bows, a quiver and a pair of swords. And Japan made himself felt even more.

Establishment and Justification of the Imperial System:

During the eighth century, the rulers of Yamato and Japan knew that to legitimize themselves as emperors with respect to the people and to be unquestionable, they needed a legendary and mythical history and story, which also contributed to a national identification that revolved around them. So it was that the legends of Shinto were established.

Shinto said that Japan had been created by the gods Izanagi and Izanami. According to legend, of these two would have been born the three major gods: Amaterasu (goddess of the sun and lady of the heavens), Susanoo (god of the oceans) and Tsukuyomi (god of darkness and the moon). The First Emperor of Japan, and his founder, was said to be the great-grandson of Amatarasu, goddess of the Sun, the greatest of Shinto's. With this mythical and legendary story, the emperors were more than legitimized since they supposedly came from a divine being, and so, taking bases in the histories of the Shinto, many of the national elements of Japan were taken from there. With this not only the emperors were legitimized but magnified and the main bases of Japanese nationalism were seated. And with this Japan found his name. He was not _Wa_. He knew what name he should take. He was Japan, the nation of the Rising Sun. The easternmost of all. And Japan believed his story, and really thought him great. He would not accept any other name. And when the sun came up, on top of Mount Fuji, so that all Western nations saw him, Japan said aloud: _**"Watashi wa taiyō no akarui namidadesu."**_ * And everyone looked at him, but no one knew what he would entail his pride not even China, the one who loved him the most, who looked at him silently, without understanding.

And so the legends of Shinto, mixed with the interests of the elites. And although Japan knew it at first, he soon believed his own invention.

Nara period:

This period covers the year 710, where the capital of Japan is transferred to Heijō-kyō, near the city of Nara, until the year 794, where the capital is transferred to Heian-Kio (now Kyoto). It was in the Nara period, where the climax of Chinese influence in Japan came, and the climax of their relationship, forever. During this period Buddhism and Confucianism prospered, and China's influence became increasingly evident, having an effect on the literature compiled by the imperial court. Soon, thanks to the influences of China, literature flourished as never before in Japan, with Japanese poetry appearing for the first time in written language.

However, the Chinese system never finished fitting into Japan. And that was one of their first frictions. Soon, disputes between the imperial court, noble families and clans, and Buddhist monks began to occur. And a nobiliary plot wasn't long in coming. Soon, many nobles tried to seize power. Prince Nagaya seized the moment, but the sons of Fuhito Fujiwara arrested him and sentenced him to death in 729. Japan soon began to see himself in a noble war. And blood welled up from him. However, a few years later the children of Fuhito died after a smallpox epidemic, attributed to a curse that the prince launched before dying. And Japan was sick for this. The epidemic caused Emperor Shōmu to move to several cities that were declared ephemerally as capitals between 740 and 745, before returning to Nara. And Japan was in a period of confusion when he wanted was to flourish culturally even more.

After the abdication of Emperor Shōmu in 749, the Buddhist clergy took power with the support of Empress Kōken who, although abdicated in 758, continued to exercise power over the court, favoring an important Buddhist monk called Dōkyō. Japan hated them both, and soon he wanted to kill everyone so they would leave him in peace.

This caused that the Fujiwara clan and the emperor Junnin tried to make a coup, next to the young Japan in 764 that failed, causing the deposition of the emperor and the execution of Fujiwara no Nakamaro, leader of the conspiracy. The Empress resumed the throne with the name of Empress Shōtoku, continuing with the cession of power to Dōkyō, who even came to be named by an oracle as successor to emperor. However, the Empress died due to smallpox in 770, and Japan exiled Dōkyō and started a new course in politics by expelling Buddhist monks from the government and suspending government patronage to that religion. The measures propelled by the Emperor Kōnin (770-781) and Emperor Kanmu (781-806) finally caused the imperial court to leave Nara, considering it unhealthy and with the aim of disconnecting from the Buddhist temples that existed in the city. They moved first temporarily to Nagaoka-kyō in 784 and finally to the new capital Heian-Kio ("Capital of Peace and Tranquility") in 794.

Throughout this turbulent period, Japan reproached his brother for blaming him in a certain way for his problems, believing that the implementation of his systems generated disturbances in him. But China calmed his brother, and he hugged him, and Japan decided to forgive him. He allowed himself to be hugged. He vowed to conquer and love his brother, even if he didn't know what this meant to him.

With the birth of the Unified State of Silla (a kingdom of his brother Korea), the threat of a Korean invasion to Japan disappeared, so the Nara Court focused their attention on the emishi ("barbarians"), inhabitants of the north of Japan, with whom they had had numerous altercations.

As it was said, what is known and where the Japanese culture developed under the tutelage of China and Korea was the province of Yamato, which was the south and center of the island. But in the north, there were still other peoples, exempt from external influences. And with them Japan had problems, because he didn't want to understand anything that didn't resemble him. He didn't want to tolerate them, because they were different.

Emishi, personification of the emishi, was brother of Japan, or at least half brother. Emishi descended directly from Jomon, the natives of Japan before the migrations of Korea and China. Emishi recriminated Japan not wanting to meet his ancestor Jomon and worship his relatives on the continent, and said he was the barbarian for wanting to kill his brother just for being different, and resist being oppressed assimilated, culturalized and killed by that who thought he was better. But Japan did not listen to the truthfulness of Emishi, he only sought to possess him and preferred to believe his own truth. He didn't see Emishi as his brother, but soon whether or not his brother would not mind either. But he did now.

With disappointment at his brother's denial, Emishi and Japan had cruel battles. Where brother's blood was spilled.

In 774 an important revolt broke out, known like the war of the Thirty and Eight Years, where the emishi used a system of "war of partisan" and a sword of curved blade, that had better performance when it was mounted, unlike the sword straight from the army of the Nara Court. In this war, Japan began to desire an expansion towards the north, trying to appease the emishi, who fought against that one that was his brother for his liberty.

It was not until 796, through Sakanoue no Tamuramaro, when they finally managed to defeat Emishi. And Japan rose in victory. Sakanoue received from Japan the title of Seii Taishōgun ("Great Pacifier General of the Barbarians") that was a nice euphemism for assassin of free people.

Japan killed Emishi with a Katana in the stomach. Emishi looked at him sadly, but swore that something of him will always present in posterity. Emishi's blood was impregnated in the skin of Japan, and Emishi went to Japan forever

But Japan didn't care, increasingly took pride in himself and renegade with what seemed uncivilized and not according to his codes. Until soon he began to wish his brother China, to wish that he was his. Because he thought he deserved him.

Heian Period:

This period in Japan began in the year 794, with the establishment of the capital in what is now Kyoto. And it ends with the first shogunate: the Kamakura.

-Of the Aristocracy: during this period, the model of China was completely modified for the interests of Japan and theirs. Generating and transforming culture, generating their own characteristics. They soon stopped implementing the rigid Japanese codes of Taika and Taiho, much to his annoyance, and strengthened the imperial institutionalism, during the reign of Emperor Kanmu, flourishing in the Chinese style, for the taste of this one. But at the death of the emperor, everything changed forever between Japan, and his brother. In 806, Japan abruptly abandoned the cultural assimilation of his brother China. That came to claim him, but Japan coldly told him that he wanted to be separated from him, because he was beginning to believe that he would never become great if he only imitated him. He felt small and diminished when he was with his beloved brother, and he believed that the only way to become great was to stop following him in everything. China felt a deep sadness. He loved his brother. He had seen him grow up and he had created him too. But Japan was now cold and distant with him. He had his own interests. When Japan decided to cut ties with his brother forever, he didn't look at him, and long tears ran down his eyes. China agreed to leave and didn't return, but told him that he would always be for him. Japan still didn't hate China. He still loved him, wishing and admiring him. But he thought he should continue without him. In 838, relations between China and Japan were terminated. He was not a child anymore. He was a teenager who would seek his way away from his brothers. Moving away until even the feeling disappeared.

Soon, the Fujiwara Clan began a process of equalization of the superior hierarchies of the government, and from the 9th century, they established close marital ties with the royal family. They became regents and began to monopolize senior positions in the Council of State. Towards the end of the 11th century, the Fujiwara ruled Japan de facto, and forced the emperors who came to power to abdicate. Although all this didn't matter to Japan. He looked at the indifferent panorama, for he was satisfied. This advance of aristocracies without the influence of his brother, although it hurt, had made the Japanese culture become sophisticated, revolving around court life. In turn, the literature advanced considerably with the implementation of Kana, writing adjusted to Japan. Soon new literary genres were established, and numerous diaries, essays, personal writings were born, around the year 1000. All this made the Japanese culture show off even more, and Japan was proud to be able to develop without the influence of any of his brothers. Soon forgot the outside world.

As for the military, which still didn't give much importance to Japan, began to emerge what would be the samurai. With regard to the horse, the armor, etc. These military groups were responsible for the security of the cities as well as fight against the revolts, in short, they responded to the interests of the powerful people. As for the social, things were not going very well, and Japan was going through it, but more and more he spent more time with the nobles than with the people. Soon they began to privatize the lands under the power of the aristocrats or clans. The allocation of land was no longer in force and these were under the power of the nobles, and the peasants also.

-Of the Samurai: with this social decline, along with the famines and epidemics that hit Japan, who didn't feel well at that time, strikes and rebellions took place on the part of the peasants. The nobles, in order to maintain order, granted powers to warriors armed with Katanas, so that they could act as agents of repression and appeasement of these revolts. This is where the word samurai is first mentioned, meaning "those who serve".

Japan felt nothing for those hungry and deprived of their lands that had once been theirs. Japan became cold after spending too much time with the nobles, and his heart became sick from the famines and epidemics.

These repressive movements paid off in 935. Taira no Masakado began to generate disturbances in an area called Kanto, and although the court didn't give much importance, when his was proclaimed emperor, the court was alarmed. Therefore, the court ordered an army to repress and the rebellion was stifled. From that moment, military leaders began to define themselves as a local aristocracy in the places where they defeated. This was what samurai would be in the future.

Of the samurai clans that stood out the most were the Taira clan and the Minamoto clan. Soon began a rapid militarization in all areas, even in Buddhist temples monks carried weapons.

Minamoto no Yoriyoshi, a member of the Minamoto clan, was involved in a conflict called the Zenkunen War or the Nine Years' War. The conflict happened when, Abe no Yoritori, descendant of the emishi, and member of Clan Abe didn't give the taxes to the Court, reason why they sent Yoriyoshi to speak with him.

Japan craved deep down in a conflict with the Abe Clan, as he hated all those who descended from Emishi, and who remembered him. This hatred was new, since he began to idolize and begin to detest everyone who was not like him.

Yoriyoshi and Yoritori agreed to an arrangement, but the Clan Abe betrayed Yoritori by killing him because they wanted a conflict. Japan was happy with this. Soon, a war broke out between the Minamoto Clan and the Abe Clan, and Japan strongly supported the Minamoto clan, as he saw the Abe clan as a continuation of Emishi. In the war, Japan was losing a bit of himself, and soon he started his heart slowly darkening.

It was not until the year 1062, that Yoriyoshi and his son defeated the Abe clan, and Kurijagawa took the head of the leader to Kyoto as a sign of victory. Japan was happy with that.

Yoriyoshi's son, Yoshii, was named in this war Hachimantaro, which means Son of the God of War, due to his victories in battle.

The continuing economic and security decline led to the Fujiwara, Taira and Minamoto clans rivaling in the 10th century. Emperor Go-Sanjo soon left the Fujiwara clan out of administrative decisions. Soon, with the ritsuryō already abolished, the Insei was established, which caused all the emperors to abdicate and be puppets of the great clans, and it was so for three generations.

In this period Japan isolated himself and stopped thinking about what would happen outside. He also didn't know many, only his brothers, China and Korea, and he had heard from some others, but nothing more. Reason why to become self-absorbed was easy for him. He still loved his brother China. But that love with time was thinning.

In the year 1083, the Minamoto again found themselves in trouble in a war called the Three Years' War, caused by tensions between the Minamoto and Kiyowara clans. The Court in this conflict refused to support the Minamoto clan, who when coming out victorious from the conflict went in search of their reward, and only demanded the taxes back. Japan didn't like this attitude of the Court, but he didn't say anything. In parallel, the Taira Clan was going through a good time with the support of the Court, which caused the Minamoto Clan and the Taira Clan to begin a dangerous distancing. In 1150, taking advantage of the death of Emperor Toba, the clans clashed and fought openly. This was called the Hogen Rebellion.

Minamoto not Yoshitomo betrayed his family and allied with Taira no Kiyomori. The battle was brief. The leader of the Minamoto was executed and his son exiled. The Fujiwara were completely removed from power. And the dominant clans remained the Taira and the Minamoto. In 1159, another confrontation occurred known like Heiji Rebellion, in where Yoshitomo faced Kiyomori. The victory of the Taira clan made that the members of the Minamoto clan were all killed and the few that remained were also killed in time. In 1167, the emperor appointed Kiyomori Grand Minister, which made him the first de facto military governor of Japan. Establishing for the first time the Samurai class, this would be part of Japan forever. Due to the power it exercised, the emperor Go-Shirakawa tried, in vain, a coup d'état. For this reason he was exiled and Kiyomori deposed his grandson to the throne, who ascended in 1180. This provoked the wrath of the opponents to the hegemony of the Taira clan, which initiated the so-called Genpei War.

-Genpei War:

Japan had no wars of that magnitude since he had fought against Emishi, and over time, wars for power became increasingly frequent. Japan began to forget the life he had led before, and war was the only thing that occupied his mind. Japan was beginning to be shaped by blood and fire. But he still didn't completely change his heart.

The Genpei wars, were one of these conflicts, happened between the most powerful clans of Japan: the Taira and the Minamoto, between 1180 and 1185. Although Japan only observed it from afar. He didn't take sides, he only hoped for the best for himself.

In 1180, two independent revolutions broke out by different members of the Minamoto Clan. They were Yorisama and Yoritomo. Both rebellions were easily suppressed. Yoritomo was forced to flee to Kanto and Yorisama made Seppuku (suicide, honorable way of dying, according to Japanese traditions), before being captured, in the Battle of Uji.

There were some fluctuations and conflicts among the clans for some time, but in 1183 the Taira decided to face Minamoto no Yoshinaka so that he would not come to Yoritomo's help. Even so, Yoshinaka defeated the Taira at the Battle of Kurikara and enlisted his army with the help of Yoritomo, who met at the Second Battle of Uji, in 1184. Yoshinaka lost the battle and tried to flee, but was attacked and beheaded. With this, the Minamoto focused their efforts on defeating their main enemies: the Taira.

Indifferent to the nobiliary wars, Japan met what would be known as Lady Shizuka Gozen, one of the most famous women in Japanese history and literature. Japan loved her works and could spend hours with her. Great was the influence and impact that she had on him and for posterity, because Japan kept her in his heart. The image of her under the blossoming Sakura (cherry trees), was an image that Japan could never get out of his head. But he cannot do anything for her. Apparently, power and war began to matter more to Japan than anything else, even if one's heart cooled with indifference.

Yoshitsune, Yoritomo's younger brother, led an army in his name and finally, in the battle of Dan no Ura, the Minamoto rose in victory.

Yoritomo soon began to see his brother as a threat and a rival, and ordered his pursuit. Finally in the battle of Koromogawa, in 1189, he finally committed suicide.

Japan was outraged at the outcome of the war, and didn't like Yoritomo, who had sent to kill Lady Shizuka, but Japan learned that sometimes he didn't matter if he liked things or not, if they benefited he would accept them over the ones he had loved.

-Kamakura period:

In 1192, Yoritomo, self-proclaimed Shogun, military title of great prestige and importance, he established the first Shogunate (a kind of feudal system or dukedoms), which lasted at least 700 years later. With this important figure, the emperor became definitely a mere spectator in the political and economic life of the country, while the samurai would go to govern the country de facto. And Japan for the first time left his fine clothes and dressed as a samurai. He had accepted this, and soon Japan would forget everything and only understand the struggle.

Yoritomo, now with the acceptance of Japan, established the coastal town of Kamakura, which would be the center of the Shogunate. Here begins the samurai period of Japan, who forgot art and culture only because of his new attraction to the katana.

Soon, the Imperial Court granted the shogunate the power to appoint their own vassals as state and provincial protectors and administrators. In parallel, the Imperial Court continued appointing provincial officers and owners of private property and administrators, so that Japan's policy became ambiguous, as there was a civil administration by the Imperial Court and a feudal administration by the shogunate.

After three generations, the shogunate was left without heirs. So the widowed wife of Yoritomo decided to raise a child of the Fujiwara clan, and name him shogun. But he was just a puppet of Clan Hojo, the clan of Yoritomo's wife. The Hojo Clan became powerful in this period and they came to control the policy of Japan. For this reason, in 1219, Emperor Go-Toba, seeking the ancient power that the emperors possessed, blamed the Hojo clan for outlaws to illegitimate them. The imperial troops soon mobilized and the Jokyu War (1219-1221) arose, which ended in the Third Battle of Uji. The imperial army was defeated, and the emperor exiled. And the government by the samurai was confirmed over the country. Japan was proud of this, because each time more he felt admiration for the warriors than for the cultures of his brothers.

Conflicts soon arose between the samurai, imperial aristocrats, and peasants, so the Clan Hojo dictated the Goseibai Shikimoku code, which served as the legal code in the shogunate, which in turn modified the military customs with precise and concise slogans, in comparison with Confucianism Chinese applied in court. Japan when more militarized became, more stubborn also became. And more reluctant to continue using the methods of his brother, by whom his admiration was fading.

In the literature of the time, you can see the conflict in Japan and the chaos in which he was submerged.

In the religious aspect, there was a popularization of Buddhism, and many sects of it emerged, most banned in a short time, and so Zen Buddhism was born, Japanese Buddhism. The hardest and most strict branch of Buddhism.

-Mongolian invasions to Japan:

For a long time, Japan had become self-absorbed and almost forgotten the outside world, but soon he would have to look outside and face the West.

In the year 1274, Japan heard shouts of wars and drums in the distance and without ever expecting it; Japan was invaded by the Mongols. Soon, Japan had to measure up to Mongol, cousin of China, who was much, more expert in war than Japan himself. Soon Japan knew that little could be done against a completely different battle system than he knew and could do nothing under the rain of arrows of the Mongols, and less before the guns of fire. When he confronted Mongolia, he introduced himself and told him that he would have no mercy with him, whom he called the pampered twin of China, a comment that annoyed Japan, and he never forgot it. Japan, with desperation, escaped almost crawling as he had several arrows stuck in him. Japan would have continued invaded had it not been for a storm that devastated the Mongolian fleet, who returned to Korea to replenish.

When they left, Japan was paranoid and traumatized, so he ordered to fortify the coasts in case the Mongols returned. And yes, they returned. In 1281, a second invasion occurred. The samurais faced with rafts to the Mongols so that these didn't enter on earth, whereas Japan, impotent and terrified, ran to a Shinto temple to ask to the goddess Amaterasu that interceded for them.

And a typhoon devastated the fleet of Mongols, who the few who remained fled. The Japanese celebrated this and the legend of the Kamikaze (Divine Wind) was born, and Japan was filled with pride, considering himself chosen among the gods.

Japan then knew two things: the horrible feeling of being invaded, and that he wanted to do it someday. And Japan's mind and heart darkened even more, and another part of his soul was lost.

-Kenmu Restoration:

At the beginning of the 14th century, the Hojo clan was in decline, and was facing a possible imperial restoration by Emperor Go-Daigo. To prevent it, the Hojo sent an army but the emperor escaped, with imperial insignia with him. The emperor sought refuge with the armed monks, who received him with good pleasure and prepared for some attack.

After failed attempts of the Hojo for the emperor to abdicate, they decided to put another emperor but could not perform the ceremony due to lack of royal insignia.

Kusunoki Masashige, who would be the model for the samurai in the future, decided to fight for the emperor, and from a castle fortified on a mountain, he resisted the attacks of the Hojo clan. Finally the castle fell silent in 1332, and Masashige fled to fight later. The emperor was captured and taken to Kyoto, given by the Hojo, and exiled to the Island of Oki. The Hojo tried in vain to become Masashige's army, who fortified another castle. The persistence of this made the emperor return. Upon learning of this, the Hojo sent one of their generals, Ashikaga Takauji, for him. But he saw more benefit in an alliance with the emperor, and betrayed the Hojos. In 1333, they were also betrayed by Nitta Yoshisada, who joined the emperor, and his army went to Kamakura and finally defeated the Hojos. And Japan saw the cherry blossoms fall.

-Muromachi period:

After helping the Emperor Go-Daigo to regain the throne, Ashikaga expected a greater reward than he felt received and, taking advantage of the dissatisfaction of the samurai with respect to the new government, decided to rebel.

The Ashikaga clan descended from the Minamoto clan, so they felt entitled to power. Because of this, the emperor quickly mobilized an army against Takauji, but that one emerged victorious in 1336. Desperate, the emperor ordered Masashige to confront Takauji troops, but again he was victorious. After this, Masashige committed Seppuku. At that time Takauji named his son Emperor and Emperor Go-Daigo escaped to the south. From there, two courts began to exist, the Court of the South and the Court of the North. The south court of the emperor and the north court of the Ashikaga shogunate. It was not until 1392 that, thanks to the diplomatic skills of Ashikaga Yoshimitsu that both lineages were reconciled and the southern court ceased to exist.

This division in Japan led to the loss of effective power over politics. The Ashikaga shogunate stood as the central government, but it was weak compared to the Kamakura shogunate. This made the temporary protectors no longer simple officers, as they had organized local samurai and armies based on the ideas of lord and vassal, becoming feudal lords of independent command over respective places. This class was called Daimyo (Great Surnames).

-Sengoku period:

This period, which literally means the "era of the Warring States", finished sealing the mentality and growth of Japan forever.

The conflict originated when a controversy over who should be invested with the title of shogun, after the withdrawal of, until then, shogun Ashikaga Yoshimasa. In 1464, Yoshimasa had no heirs. He persuaded his younger brother, Ashikaga Yoshimi, to abandon the monk's life, and that is how Yoshimi was named heir of his brother. In 1465, the unsuspected birth of a son of Yoshimasa put the previous plans in doubt. The little one, Yoshihisa, caused friction between the two brothers. Yamana took this as an opportunity to oppose Hosokawa, in addition to supporting the boy as heir to the shogunate. Hosokawa, who had always worked closely with Yoshimi, supported him as the successor of Ashikaga Yoshimasa. The war broke out in the city of Heian-kyō. This was considered by the shogun Ashikaga as an act of rebellion, and thus it was that the Ashikaga and their supporters were forced to fight this uprising. The Ashikaga tried to prevent the outbreak of war on the next heir, but the situation escalated into a war that would designate the leader of the victorious faction as the next shogun. By 1467, uncertainty had caused division among the warring clans, and the successor dispute served as a pretext for what would be an all-out struggle for military supremacy. In the end there was no clear winner. The complex network of features made them simply fight each other to exhaustion. This period had internal wars, like the Onin War. And it also had other issues that angered Japan which were: In 1510 an incident occurred in Korea that marked for Japan the beginning of a new period of isolation. Some Japanese who marketed in the ports of Pusan, Chefo and Yonfo rebelled against the local authorities and had to retire to Japan, after losing two hundred and ninety-five of their own. With this the relations between the two countries were cut off. In 1512 the first cases of syphilis were registered in Japan, a disease that was called "Chinese morbid".

And for 101 years (1467-1568) Japan fought. He had become accustomed a bit since the last wars, but in the Sengoku period, Japan knew a truth that he should not forget. Wars are not for nobility, nor for peace, nor for ideals. They are for interests. For the interests of the powerful people. And soon felt disgust. How much they had died in all their wars. And how many would die in the coming wars. How many people that maybe didn't even know why they were fighting, and they would not be rewarded. And Japan saw the truth in front his eyes. And he felt a deep pain. Between the blood, the cries of wars, and the infinite pain, Japan could only ask why. Why they fought? Why man, who had the privilege of being born in that world, with respect to the biggest of the universe, why they kill each other? It had not always been like that. Japan knew it. Bu he didn't understand anything else, and knew that everyone would be tied to Samsara, the wheel of suffering, until the Men didn't realize what was forgot.

And Japan only fought without reasons, and with the blood it stained in the hands and in the face. That was his cruel and sad baptism. He was an adult already, and he lamented the cruel destiny of men and him, that he was created by them. But Japan forgot this, and was filled with hatred. A poisonous and angry hatred. And when the sun came out again in Japan, he was no longer the same. He had completely transformed. And soon his world would change forever. Japan would crash with a hard wall that would define his destiny.

-Japan and the West:

In these periods, Japan tried to occupy his mind in something other than war, because he knew how insane it was, and culture began to flourish. There were transformations in architecture, painting, singing and poetry. In addition, it happened that, after centuries China returned timidly to appear before him. Japan was very different from that time when he was with his brother, and all that admiration and love he had felt for his older brother had almost disappeared. Japan bothered to see China there, but tried to force himself to try to love him again. He never made it.

The trade with China resumed a bit, and China, in vain, tried to calm the pain and anger of his brother, who really tried to love his brother returned, but when he tried it more, more anger felt for him.

Yoshisama promoted Zen Buddhism, and the ideology of "the beauty of imperfection" was born, which greatly influenced Japan and could anesthetize his post-war feelings a bit. From there was born a phrase with which they referred to Japan, as "the perverse beast that only delights with delicate and tender things". And soon the artistic expressions of the tea ceremony, and the Ikebana (flower arrangements) were born.

But what would change the most would impact Japan: The first time the West reached his shores.

When Japan saw the ships, he knew that something strange happens. Japan and theirs went to inspect who came to their shores and that's when Japan first saw the West. And he would never forget it. There, Japan met Portugal and his brother Spain.

When he saw them, he knew it, and he didn't know what to do. These two western nations seemed strange to them, although these were more concentrated in seeing impressed around than in him. When Japan spoke, Portugal spoke cordially, and Spain just looked around. Japan received them warmly and let them stay under conditions and surveillance, because Japan was not stupid, and wanted to know the Westerners and their goals, as well as their distant world. Spain didn't take long to inspect the place and talk to the villagers, while Portugal decided to meet Japan. Portugal brought a globe to Japan, and asked him if he knew that the earth was round. Japan obviously knew it. Who didn't know? Portugal was surprised, and told him that people in the West believed it was flat. Japan there knew that Westerners were suceptible to ignorance. Portugal actively spoke to him about his world and their histories and political forms, and even though Japan pretended to be interested and surprised, he considered Europeans barbarians, as well as smelling rather badly. On the other hand, the Europeans considered Japan complex and intriguing. Japan knew there that what his brother China had said was true, Westerners were quite simple and short-minded, but he was curious about them and let them be in their lands for a while. But everything would change. Soon Japan and the shogunate began to see that these Europeans began to preach a religion called Christianity, and that this religion began to spread rapidly, even great Daimyos had become. This to Japan didn't like at all, and finally knew the goal of these Europeans who had come to him. What they wanted was a European conquest through that religion, because if people thought like them, everything was already served. And Japan would never let himself be invaded and conquered by anyone, and less ideologically. Soon, Japan faced Portugal and his brother Spain. Facing them, he told them to leave and never to return. Portugal tried to talk to him, but Japan refused, curtly, saying: " _ **Watashi wa sudeni gaikoku no shūkyō or ukeirete imasu. Watashi wa mōichido sore or shimasen. Watashi wa shūkyō not baishunpude wa arimasen. "***_ Finally, Spain, who was the king of the world at this time, went to battle along with his brother, but Japan was better than the two of them together. And Portugal finally agreed to leave, taking his brother, but they never forgot him and Japan didn't forget either. Japan ordered the daimios to leave Christianity and sent to kill any Jesuit, and all the converted peasants. Soon, Christianity was forbidden and the entry of any European. Japan began to isolate himself paranoically, but with reason.

But he was not a fool; he knew anyway that he should be aware of what was happening in the world and what they were planning in the West so he let only one keep in touch with him. He chose Holland, because he was concise and direct, and he didn't matter to lower religious line, he only mattered to market and juts that. Therefore, he was with the only Westerner with whom Japan got along. Also, he accept the trade with his brother China. And only with these two Japan had contact in a long time.

-Azuchi-Monoyama period:

Internally, feudal conflicts continued. But Japan saw them as decisive for him, and he acted actively in them. Not caring about the blood spilled. Without impoverishing the suffering.

This period is characterized by a complete territorial unification of Japan and the Japanese invasions of Korea, highlighting three great figures: Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and Tokugawa Ieyasu.

In 1551 the young Oda Nobunaga inherited the family feud, carried out a series of fortunate alliances, among which the one sealed with the neighboring clan of the Tokugawa, lords of Mikawa, stands out. Since Nobunaga in 1560 defeated Imagawa Yoshimoto, Lord of Suruga, his conquests and victories became unstoppable, which allowed him to advance towards Kyôto, the city he entered in 1568, deposing the shogun Ashikaga Yoshihide and then restoring the position of the Imperial House, whose situation had been very precarious. Five years after his entry into Kyôto, in 1573, Oda Nobunaga ended the Ashikaga Shogunate by deposing his last shogun, Yoshiaki, and declared himself dainagon (imperial advisor), opening the Azuchi-Monoyama transition period, which is named after him of the castles of the great lords of the time: Nobunaga (castle of Azuchi) and Hideyoshi (castle of Fushimi-Momoyama).

Oda Nobunaga was implacable with his enemies, including the Buddhist temples, which were neutralized throughout the decade of 1570. Among the opponents of Nobunaga was the Takeda clan, whose cavalry, which enjoyed the greatest prestige, suffered a crushing defeat in 1575 at the Battle of Nagashino, being unable to cope with the controlled discharges of the 3000 Nobunaga harquebusiers, which would highlight the innovative skills of this brilliant military.

As a result of his campaigns, in about thirty years, Oda Nobunaga managed to dominate a third of the main island of Honshû, including the most important provinces from the economic and political point of view. The only territories that escaped his control were the domains of the Môri and Hojo clans.

To ensure the submission of all the feudal lords Oda proceeded to take a series of measures: in addition to granting his most faithful vassals the most important strategic provinces, he decided to reassign fiefs to separate all the lords of their respective traditional domains in the that they had potentially dangerous links; issued the edict "Only castle in a district", by which only each lord was allowed possession of a castle in each territory; finally, the "Weapons requisition Law", as its name suggests, was intended to limit the arms capacity of his opponents.

Japan planned to be in "good shape" internally, expand and have internal stability and balance, so that he could see what happened outside with more tranquility.

Oda Nobunaga was very inclined to boost the economy, for which he imposed cadastral censuses (without making exception neither with the nobles nor with the monasteries), stabilized and sanitized the currency (although it didn't manage to coin a new single currency), dictated a series of liberalizing reforms (such as the abolition of customs and trade union privileges to stimulate trade and crafts) and promoted the promotion of interregional trade (for which communications were also improved).

Japan at that time, with Chinese trade, already possessed the first firearms, and greatly desired a territorial expansion and unification, paranoid with the stories that reached the ears of the great Westerns nations.

For more than he tried to isolate himself from the world, after all, what made him more aware of it than ever.

When Japan had been completely unified thanks to Hideyoshi, a completely violent process, he soon filled with the desire for expansion and with a tremendous thirst, he decided to invade and conquer Korea.

This fact surprised China and Korea, and the latter cannot believe, since he had raised Japan when he was very young. But Japan had been corrupted and with a smile full of ambition invaded Korea. The first time that the Nation of the Sun attacked his brothers directly and with the intention of conquering. At first Japan won victories and he could get to conquer Seoul, but soon began to have a resounding defeats. Finally, in the Battle of Hansand, Korea and his admiral, Yi-Sun-Sin, definitely defeated Japan. Korea beat him up so he will not forget it. And Japan felt really bad. In addition, China, annoyed by the attitude of his brother, had sent troops to help Korea, in reprimand to Japan. When Japan lost he was scolded by his brothers. Korea was angered by all the deaths and all the ravages that the war had caused, but even so China decided to forgive Japan for considering all this a passing whim. Japan really regretted, living in the flesh the cruelty of that, but soon felt a deep shame to be forgiven. It was something that didn't fit with his moral code, and soon, he decided to invade Korea once more, in 1596 and began his expedition in 1597, but Korea would not let him and again Japan was defeated, who returned and didn't do it again. But that desire born of shame lasted in him. This is how the Japanese troops withdrew from Korea, thus putting an end to the suffering and great hardships that these wars brought to the three countries involved.

In 1598 Toyotomi Hideyoshi died, leaving the power to his son Hideyori, a young child, whose tutoring was entrusted to Tokugawa Ieyasu, who was in charge of the Council of the Five Elders. This circumstance didn't prevent the unleashing of a bitter struggle for power that pitted the eastern side of Tokugawa against the western side, supporter of Toyotomi. The civil war was settled on October 21, 1600 at the Battle of Sekigahara, one of the most devastating battles of the century. The result of the battle, which began at dawn the day wrapped in a thick fog that prevented the use of the Tokugawa artillery, was not clear until the daimyô Kobayakawa Hideaki was transferred to the side of Ieyasu. With this decisive victory, Tokugawa didn't have great problems to force his appointment like new Shogun by the emperor Goyôzei in 1603 and to crush to the rest of opponents. Nothing managed the rebellion of Toyotomi Hideyori in 1614, stationed in the castle of Osaka. The revolt would end a year later, after the Battle of Tennoji, and would be the true beginning of the Tokugawa Shogunate.

Finally, Japan rose up powerful and asserted, at the cost of thousands of innocent lives and bloodshed. The nations are raised by massacres and exterminations, by domination and blood, once it was said. And it was true.

-Edo period and Sakoku, the isolation of Japan:

This period covered the year 1603 to 1868, having as its axis the shogunate of Tokugawa, the third and last shogunate in the history of Japan.

Ieyasu was appointed by the Emperor Go-Yozei shogun, and then abdicated to benefit his son. Soon the problem of Toyotomi Hideyori, son of Hideyoshi arose, since some supporters assured that he was the legitimate successor of the government and many samurais and rōnin (samurais deserters) allied themselves with him with the purpose of fighting the shogunato. This is why the Siege of Osaka took place. There was a second siege to Osaka in winter, and a third in summer, since Hideyori's forces refused to leave. But all this has no real importance in the history that was about to unfold.

The unification that occurred during the Azuchi-Monoyama period, made Japan had become more peaceful and new social structures developed: the samurai ruling class, farmers and citizens (artisans, merchants, merchants), and soon the production of gold and silver made life in urban social classes more "stable" and each population developed their own vocational skills. The samurai class was organized and developed an efficient administrative and legal system, and progress was made in the fields of erudition. In the seventeenth century, rice production had doubled and crop cultivation spread to the market. Industrial development rose to a prosperous level in the cities and soon the purchasing power of the merchants surpassed that of the samurai.

-Of Sakoku: on the other hand, Japan started a strict isolation because of his aversion to Westerners and because he didn't want to respond to anyone's interests that weren't his own. Christianity ended up disappearing in Japan and the entry of foreigners was punishable by death. Only with his brother China and Holland did he maintain contact. Japan asked his brother to tell him things about Westerners, and China told him that they were gross, barbarous and uneducated, and that only one came to love, the Da Quin (Roman Empire). Japan believed in his words, but one night, when resting next to his brother, the moonlight made a Chinese hair shine. Carefully, Japan took the hair and with horror, saw that it was blond hair. And he knew it. His brother had had intimate contact with some of the Westerners and now a part of him had something Western. Soon, Japan began silently to untangle his brother's clothes, and with regret confirmed his obvious suspicions. His brother was a man. Japan felt betrayed by his brother and reprimanded him for his golden hair. China didn't understand the attitude of Japan, and didn't give importance. But Japan, along with all his accumulated grudges, ended up hating him brother forever. Love finally transformed into suspicion. And he was never the same again. Suddenly, Japan swore some day to subjugate his brother, only for a pain of his own.

The Tokugawa shogunate established a strict class system, while it ruled directly from the city of Edo (present-day Tokyo) being a military and political ceded, while the daimyo ruled their fiefs. At the end of the war periods, many samurai had to become peasants or vassals of the daimyo. The peasants were forced to live in the fields or near the daimios while the samurai, the merchants, craftsmen, and merchants in the cities. The imperial court lived privileged and the daimios had to pay double tax for their two residences, in the fiefs and in the cities.

Soon Japan began to take timidly the Western techniques that Holland brought him. And soon medicine, geography, astronomy, art, natural sciences, language, physics, and western mechanics came to Japan. In 1720, Japan allowed the entry of Western books and allowed their translation, after much insistence of Holland. Dr. Philip Franz von Siebold, with the permission of the shogunate, taught medicine in Japan, being the first.

Holland had become a great adviser and even a friend to Japan, who was advised and told what was happening in the outside world. However, Japan didn't always want to listen to Holland, who always insisted him to openness to the world.

Japan always saw him as a friend but Holland could, at some point, come to feel something else for him, and that's why he liked the idea of mixed marriages, although this was forbidden by Japan. Even so, Japan appreciated the Dutch company, with whom he talked about many things. Even Holland once asked him if he had ever fallen in love with anyone, to whom Japan, without looking at him, said: **"Watashi wa tada ichido koi ni ochimashita. Ichidodake Kamisama, sore wa iyana kotodeshita. "***

Holland didn't respond.

Ideologically, there was the popularization of neo-Confucianism, and rationalist and humanist thoughts appeared. These expressions made the samurai will show interest in Japanese history, the cultivation of the arts, and bushido was born, the way of the warrior. As a consequence of these new expressions, the Genroku culture flourished. Culture of the entertainment of the middle classes, where Japanese theater and female geishas flourished. Originally, the geishas had emerged in the thirteenth century, and they were all men. It was common and more common homosexuality, which was considered an act of virility. More than once Japan disguised as Geisha to kill some other man that was entrusted to him. But at this time, geishas became women.

-Breakdown of Japan Isolation:

Soon intellectual groups began to emerge and to protest about the policies of the shogunate on the isolation since they knew their consequences. In addition numerous famines began to arise, added to the eruption of Mount Fuji, among other road issues, and made the stability of Japan begin to break.

Oshio Hechachiro, a samurai, begged the shogunate to feed the hungry. After the denial, he organized an uprising of intellectuals, commoners and peasants against the indifferent shogunate, known as the Revolt of 1837. Government troops stifled the rebellion, and Japan began to glimpse his cruel fate.

At the same time, Western nations began to press him even more. In 1804, Japan met the imposing Russian Empire with his insane look, and, ignoring the dangerous Russian, refused to negotiate with him his opening. Japan resisted, in spite of Holland.

In 1808, he met England, of whom he had heard enough, he was the one who bothered his brother China. England tried to open him, but the result was the same. Soon, the more they pressed him the more he refused.

In 1837, American ships approached his coasts, and panicked, Japan ordered to sink the ships with cannon fire.

He continued to be pressured by British and American whaling ships, but he still refused to even think about it.

And finally he knew that his fate was sealed when he learned of his brother's defeat in the Opium Wars. He knew that he was condemned. When Holland left, Japan didn't know that from that moment his life would change for posterity. And finally it happened.

On a morning in 1853, Japan visualized what it called the Black Ships. And finally he met the United States. When he disembarked, he wore a stupid and forced smile that worried him. Without telling him anything, he handed him a letter, and when he read it, Japan felt that every bone in his body were breaking. If he didn't open, Edo would be besieged, and he would suffer an imminent invasion and a first-base killing. When Japan looked up, that young nation with a childish face was still smiling like nothing. _**"Was it clear to you?"**_ He finally told him, and Japan felt cornered, with no way out, and defeated. How easy it had been for that nation. That one, especially him, would change everything. Japan hated him greatly from that moment. And without more, with all the resignation of the world, Japan had to give in. And that's how Japan was launched against the world.

From that moment on, there was instability in the shogunate and in Japan himself. Soon uprisings against the foreign invasion arose. And strong was the impact that Japan had, when modernization ran up against the old. So strong was the change, how big were the conflicts he suffered after that.

As soon as he was opened, that young nation called the United States took him to England, which apparently was the great head of everything at that time. England approached Japan pleased, and told him not to hold a grudge, he just wanted to be friends from that moment. But Japan listened to those warm words, and knew that if he didn't, he would suffer the consequences. And he suffered them. Japan questioned England, and said he would surrender if he told him what had happened to his brother. Since China had lost the Opium Wars he had not seen or heard anything again, and he knew that England had him. The question bothered England, as Japan supposed.

As soon as he was opened, the instability broke out. Japan from the beginning resisted enough to consent to foreigners, and only agreed to have a business relationship, but refused to let them enter in his land, thing they disliked, but then they would. In 1859, the ports of Japan opened. Increasingly, anti-foreign sentiment was professed in Japan, and the situation became more destabilizing. As Japan was still reluctant to those three nations that had settled in his house, he soon received the message. France bombed Shimonoseki with its ships, England bombed Kagoshima. The medium was the message. And Japan was filled with despair and fear. Soon the Rebellion of Myth occurred, using the anti-foreigner slogan "Reverence to the Emperor, expel the barbarians". And more internal conflicts occurred. Japan was in a critical situation, which didn't know how he would unravel, but wanted the foreigners to leave him alone. It would never happen. Soon, Japan saw France, England and the United States armed walking towards him, and the United States, now without his smile, told him that they would calm things internally, and without permission, they entered in Japan. France, England and the United States repressed and massacred the dissidents. Japan saw the blood of his people spilled, and he felt full of anger, anguish, and sadness. Finally he gave up, it was inevitable. It was inevitable for that process, and finally he lowered his head to the Westerners, he had lost. They had won him. But he was a warrior, he should not forget, and he would fight.

-Boshin War: this was a civil war caused by many issues. The terrible cult shock that had occurred kept the samurai restless; the new confrontation between an imperial restoration and the decadent shogunate for the control of Japan was present, and the third, everything was armed by the Westerners. France and England used as an excuse their typical rivalries and began to finance the different sides, all with the real objective of weakening Japan, and that this one needed them. Finally Japan cried with indignation. Cruel and evil was the war, which left Japan tired and emotionally broken. Obliged to see, forced to accept it. And it was particular, because a part of him was killed in that war. With the outcome of the war, the shogunate fell silent and the imperial restoration arose, conveniently for the Westerners, and a part of him died forever. A part that he would miss, but could never bring back.

-Meiji Period:

Now Japan was more than demoralized. Suddenly he saw Holland, who gave him a sad and reproachful look. He had warned him. And the situation was not the same with Holland either. With whom Japan spent a lot of time was with England, who was enthusiastic about explaining what he should, making treaties with him, and throwing him into the game. Soon, Japan began an accelerated period of modernization: telegraph cables were laid in the main cities and railway tracks, shipyards, ammunition factories, as well as textile plants were built. All these modernizing measures eventually led the country to become the first Asian industrialized country. He had to become accustomed to Western customs and even adopt his calendar. The calendar that Japan used before the Western arrival was the Moon´s Calendar. For a long time he was silent, because the process still seemed painful to him in every way and a tearing sadness lashed him.

In this period, national identity was strengthened, swearing around the emperor, whom Japan saw almost as a stranger.

-Satsuma Rebellion: this was the last great rebellion in Japan. The last time a samurai brandished a katana, and the last time Japan shed a tear for them. Because he had stopped being one. The rebellion, headed by Saigô Takamori (considered the last authentic samurai), did not really want to be a war against the government, but to make the latter reflect on the policy that was being carried out. The forces of Saigô Takamori, consisting basically of samurai from the area of Kagoshima and Kumamoto, were crushed by the conscripted troops of the new Japanese army, largely because they were mistakenly considered as low quality and not very combative by the samurai forces. The war lasted about eight months and was very bloody, with thousands of deaths on each side, and it did not end until the total extinction of the rebel forces, which killed the last man (literally) in a final suicide charge, katana in hand, against the machine guns of the imperial army. Japan saw them die one by one, and he wanted to die too but he would not. Western culture had killed his old culture. He had killed something of him. Suddenly, hatred arose from him. He closed his eyes and told himself that if they wanted him so much, he would be. And he would rise bigger than them even. He would not forgive any life, and everyone would regret what they did to him. He was a prince, after all. And the nation of the rising sun opened his eyes. No, the Empire of the Sun

And they would always fear him.

-The Empire of Japan, Japanese Expansionism:

Now that he had finally agreed to modernize and adapt to the rules of the Western world, he had left out many things, and had begun to assimilate others. Soon he formed a representative government, establishing a constitutional system similar to the English system, as his personal adviser during his transition. England wished to have Japan close because he knew that he was strong and fast, soon he would become a power and would not let him not be of his allies, so England would enjoy taking advantage of having him as an ally, which was all about. Japan knew it.

Japan had allowed the little that was left of his soul to be consumed in order to do so, not to have anything that hindered him in his new plans. Still, Japan didn't let everything Westernize. When it was proposed to replace the Kanji alphabet with the Latin alphabet, Japan forbade it. He would not let everything that was him be erased by the disrespectful desires of Western culture. Japan was smart and clever, and knew that he would do well in the game, despite being new. And he would be noticed. The personality of Japan became darker and perverse than it had ever been, because in Occidentalism all this is aggravated. And soon, his old whims of conquest became real desires, and soon he looked at his brothers with dangerous eyes.

-First Sino-Japanese War:

Japan quickly industrialized and modernized like no other country in Asia, and soon, seeing that the Europeans had a network of colonies around the world and the main disputes were over them, (since the powerful countries generated their industries from the colonies), Japan knew that he should do the same to not be left behind.

His gaze didn't take a second to look at Korea. Korea had been a dream for him for a long time, and he had endless resources that made Japan blush at the mere thought of them. But he had his problems: he knew well that many other powers wanted Korea too, and besides, this was a vassal state of China. China was the main problem. And Japan saw his brother. Against him would be the main problem. Japan hoped to conquer Korea or to become independent under Japanese interests, but China, who in his precarious situation, guarded Korea suspiciously. And there settled the conflict. Soon, China also learned of the wishes of his beloved brother, and, although with regret, he was incited to train himself. China didn't like to do it but didn't know that Japan did. Japan had always wanted to measure himself against China all his life and now he could do it.

Provocations came and went from both countries, with endorsements from different third parties, such as the murder of a pro-Japanese Korean official in Shanghai, and so the thing was a sway of provocations that had only one objective, but China didn't know his brother really. He didn't know, and he did not believe that he would really do what he would do. In 1894, the Japanese Navy sank a Chinese ship, finally breaking the war, to China was sadness and Japan excitement. Japan was implacable. Violent and aggressive. China didn't see it coming, but despite being his brother he fought as best he could. But China was in a bad momment due to the deals and situations that he had lived in the century, and Japan, more new than ever. He was excited to face his brother for the first time, whom he had admired, loved, and finally heated.

Japan mercilessly bathed the Chinese and Korean earth with blood, and continued on the wheel of suffering.

China suffered an uninterrupted series of defeats: Pingrang and Yellow Sea (September 1894), Lushun (November 1894), Weihaiwei (February 1895). In March, 1895, Japanese forces were already threatening the Chinese capital, Beijing, and the following month the Chinese government had to request peace, which included humiliating terms for the empire.

China cried for the situation but Japan smiled on his own. He had done it, he had defeated the greatest of the easterns, and suddenly he didn't seem great to him. He was the empire, he was the most powerful. And the little admiration he had even for his brother vanished forever after the defeat.

China, humiliated and impotent, had to give up his brother Korea, who was influenced by Japan, and Taiwan, his little sister. In addition, he had to pay war compensation to Japan, who enjoyed the situation. Japan believed that China would hate him, because he would, but China believed that all this was forced and it was because of the influence of the Westerners, really believing Japan didn't want anything of what had happened. He was wrong. And China spared his brother. China still loved him.

China, finally, was forced to grant commercial privileges to the winner in his ports. But Russia that had his own designs on China, got a few months after France and then the young Germany press and protest for Japan, reluctantly, since nothing he could still do against the great European powers, leaving the Liaotung Manchuria peninsula and port-Arthur returned to China, because they could not let Japan become so powerful. By the additional compensation by China the spark of friction between Russians and Japanese around Korea and Manchuria was lit. And soon, Japan would show that he could even against the West.

-Russian-Japanese War:

The situation had not calmed down. The commercial interests of the Westerners continued to haunt the Far East and Japan didn't want to lose influence in those areas, striving to shape himself as the only great power in Asia. But Russia greatly desired all those areas and the fact that Japan had stayed with the influence over Korea and expanded his domains did not like anything. Secretly, Russia convinced China to let him own military bases in Manchuria and northern China, to impose his influence. China, who believed that if Japan lost a war against Russia would go to his arms for consolation, in addition to a small revenge, allowed Russia to do his job. This caused that the interests of Japan were endangered before the Russian interests and Japan worried enough. On the other hand, Japan treated Korea with cordiality and kindness, but Korea knew his true nature, and also made a deal with Russia believing to challenge Japan. That was a serious mistake. England, on the other hand, saw his interests, plans and possessions in danger in that place with the presence of Russia, and soon he became allied with Japan. Thus was born the Anglo-Japanese Alliance of 1902. England could bother and get where he wanted, but this time Japan didn't bother about him. Finally, on a night in February 1904, without a declaration of war, Japan attacked by surprise the Russians in Manchuria, and the conflict began. Russia was feared by all, but Japan was not intimidated. And he fight against Russia, in the sea and in the snow. As always, innocent lives were lost without anyone cares. Without knowing it, Japan would influence Russia more than he imagined. And without anyone expecting it, in 1905, Japan defeated Russia. Neither Russia believed it, nobody believed it. Japan, the first eastern to defeat a Westerner, inspired and surprised everyone. And he rose up in glory. He was the power of Asia, nobody would pass over him. And his own brother China looked at him with admiration and fear. But Korea could not be more sadder. In 1905, Korea became to Japan, who soon showed his true self. After losing, Russia was outraged and hurt. He returned to his home, where he did not silence his voice, and the Revolution of 1905 occurred in Russia. Despite having won, Japan was completely exhausted by the expenses of war, and Japan didn't obtain compensation, so little was his happiness then.

First World War:

For a while, Japan was quiet. A new beginning began, the Taisho period, with an impotent and inefficient emperor that made him annoy a lot. His desire for expansion was nowhere close to calming down, and he continued to look at China with a strong desire and resentment. Even so, he knew well that he would have time, since he had heard about the a contest that was about to take place. A contest that was the reason for all the other contests at the end of the 19th century. Japan knew he would get involved. He wanted territories that were in the possession of young Germany, he really wanted them.

When the conflict broke out in 1914, seeing that Germany was occupied in Europe, he quickly occupied the territories leased by Germany in Shandong Province in China, as well as the Mariana Islands, the Carolinas and the Marshall Islands in the Pacific. Japan entered the war despite the crying of young people who didn't want to die for the interests of others. But Japan, who only represented these interests, removed them from their homes and took them to war. That's how wars are.

Soon, he soon stalked China, where he tried to force him to sign the Twenty-one Demands, where China was reduced to a Japanese protectorate, but the his brother refused until the end, and soon a strong anti-Japanese sentiment began in China.

Japan had entered into the war without importing anything that Germany and the others really did, entered into his interests, like everyone else. Seeing that everyone was focused on Europe, he soon took possession of the unprotected colonies of young Germany, because his desire was still to expand. He reduced his brother to a condition like a whore, and not even care. He just wanted to defend his interests in East Asia. When he was asked to send troops to Europe, he was reluctant, and very little was sent. What happened in Europe didn't matter to him. No feeling or anything tied him to Westerners. As well as them with him. When Germany learned that Japan had stolen his possessions, he sent submarines to fight. And Japan ordered it too.

When in 1917 the United States entered in the war, in a certain way they became allies. But Japan hated him from the day he met him. From the day United States took him out of his world and forced him to live that reality. In addition, both wanted to have dominion over the Pacific, and would begin to have tensions in the future. All the satisfaction of Japan vanished after the war ended. Despite being on the winning side, everything went back to him. The Westerners were very displeased with everything that Japan had obtained, and out of jealousy, envy and fear of his power, they forced him to surrender them. Japan was becoming more and more fed up of them. In the Treaty of Versailles, despite having been granted a permanent position in the League of Nations, he became disgusted. He entered the war, not because he was worried about what was happening in Europe, but to favor his interests. However, it was precisely the return to normalcy, with the establishment of peace, that made him see that if he wanted to go ahead with his plans he could not rely on the countries that had previously been his allies, but to approach those who were annoyed, like him, by the new imposed conditions: Germany and Italy, and it was there, where he began to approach them in feeling. He even felt sorry for the young German, and knew that in the future their destinies would cross.

Soon, he saw England and the USA as he had seen them in the beginning: enemies.

Prelude to the Second World War:

After the Great War, Japan could not be more upset. His imperialist desires not only followed but he was frustrated. This, added to other questions, would make decisive the fate that Japan would face.

In the decade of the 20s there were strong political changes, which led to the masses and students becoming politically active. In 1925, universal suffrage for boys was established for the first time.

However, things would become complicated for Japan from those times. In 1923 the Kanto Earthquake occurred, the strongest in history to date. Japan was scared and hurt, in the earthquake 110000 deaths occurred. In the aftermath of the earthquake, acts of violence against political, Korean, and Chinese activists occurred, and soon Japan would begin to silence those voices that he didn't want to hear, in his mescal of fear and commotion. Dark times lurked Japan.

When in 1926 the emperor Hirohito became to the throne, and in contrast to his previous emperor, Japan could not avoid seeing him as a god. For a long time the kings and emperors were only national ornamental figures, but not Hirohito for him. His idolatry was such that in Japan he was worshiped as if he were a god on earth. And Japan loved him, venerated him, like no other.

Because Japan was a competition for them, the United States and England forced Japan to limit his naval forces in comparison with them, which bothered him a lot. Soon, Japan was offended when the United States and England began to occupy his area of influence, and Japan saw it as a total lack of respect, added to his old discontent when the United States didn't agree to cede anything as a reward after the Russian-Japanese war. Japan began to get upset and distance himself from them a lot. He seemed them intolerant, intrusive and false. Especially false, because they were not different. But his problem was above all with the United States, since soon began to have frictions and tensions for the dominion of the Pacific.

While Japan was so limited, he began to look for some area in which to extract the raw materials for his economy and he didn't take him long to know what he wanted. A frustrated dream, China. In 1931, Japan, satisfying his imperialist desires, his resentment towards his brother and his necessity, decided to invade him.

China didn't expect it. When he saw Japan close to him, he thought he was coming to see him. To talk to Japan looked at him with his empty gaze, without soul. China lamented the fate of both, and didn't guess the intentions of his brother, who came too close to him. So much so, that Japan could smell his fragrance. China turned him back on his lament. And without ever expecting it, suddenly, a sharp pain made him scream. Japan had taken out his katana and cut off his brother. He had definitely betrayed him. China cried out in pain and looked at his brother, as cold as ever. An infinite pain ran through China and he wept, he had loved and forgiven his brother. But suddenly, he saw the truth. For the first time he knew it. And he never again loved his brother. Everything had been broken.

In 1937, without the authorization of his superiors, Japan invaded Manchuria.

Second Sino-Japanese War and Second World War:

China would defend himself, as he could, and after the Marco Polo Bridge Incident, the war began. Japan soon attacked and conquered the coastal cities, implacably, and soon took Nanking. When the city surrendered, Japan performed acts of extreme evilness. Massacred citizens, kidnapping and rapeing women and giving them to soldiers, nothing new in reality, but was accompanied by something very personal. This was known as the Nanking Massacre. Japan did the same against Korea, whom he forced to see when he took the girls for his soldiers.

If anything is known about the war, it is that everyone dies, and women suffer even worse. But in the Sino-Japanese war this was exacerbated.

Japan established a puppet government in what it called Manchukuo (Manchuria), under the Chinese Emperor Pu-Yi, whom China didn't recognize as his leader.

Japan won many initial victories until 1938, when the war was almost dead, until Japan entered inot another war.

 **-** The Pacific War:

His relations with the West deteriorated, cooled and broke with respect to his political position of totalitarianism and ultra-nationalism. Added to his desire to possess control of the Pacific, his actions in China, and his growing power that didn't suit the West, the Westerners soon distanced themselves from him.

The one that looked most suspiciously at Japan was the United States, because he also wanted to dominate the Pacific and Japan, together with Germany, were a threat to him, since he was and unstoppable power, and that didn't suit the United States.

When the war began in Europe, Japan felt admiration for Germany, who was no longer the young boy he remembered. When Germany proposed to ally with him and Italy, Japan accepted. Germany was like him at a certain point. Worker, direct, efficient, and both had very similar political positions. Japan considered him as a true companion. Not so for Italy, who mistrusted much, but the German seemed to appreciate him enough, so Japan said nothing about it.

When the Axis Powers showed themselves to the world, the others could not help but get angry. With this, the United States soon panicked as he wanted to enter the war at all costs, but didn't know how, until he got his response in Japan. Japan invaded Indochina, and this alerted France, England and Holland. Holland, the one who had been his friend and adviser, for Japan was just a memory.

Soon, the United States began his strategy. He issued a sanction to Japan and deprived him of oil, and of his foreign trade. Japan was offended. What right the american had in getting involved in his affairs. Japan would not do it if the situation were the other way around. And he saw the United States as a meddlesome hypocrite. He had always hated him, since he had arrived on his shores and taken him out of his world, but still there were no reasons for what he was doing. The United States continued to molest him, harass him and defame him for some time, until Japan got fed up.

In 1941, he attacked Pearl Harbor, without first warning publicly. He had tried to ignore the United States but in the end it was impossible. But before arriving at Pearl Harbor he was seen by Australia, who saw him flying in the distance. Australia warned his brother about the attack, but the United States didn't do anything on purpose. When Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, the United States feigned indignation and declared war on him. He already had the excuse. Japan would face his enemy, and his perdition.

The United States soon attacked strategic places occupied by Japan, although Japan won the first victories.

During his many battles, Japan reproached him and demanded that the United States tell him why he didn't evacuate Perl Harbor if he knew (due to Australia and his own ad) that he was going to attack him. The United States, amused by having finally entered the war, confessed to him that it was convenient for him to have died in order to justify his entry into the war and a nationalist sentiment in his people. With this terrible confession, Japan didn't know what to think about the United States.

When Italy lost and passed to the Allies, Japan was not surprised, he expected it. And he told Germany that Italy betrayed them and that it had always been like that, but he saw there that the German denied it. He knew that Germany loved Italy, and decided to understand him.

During 1944, Japan suffered decisive defeats, and the United States also occupied the strategic islands of Japan. Soon, he suffered big naval defeats. But not in the air. He was the "Divine Wind" after all.

 **-** Of the Kamikazes:

Japan, who had never left behind his old morality, when he saw his difficult situation and that of his colleagues in Europe, soon told his boys that dying for the nation, for the emperor, for the struggle was an act of honor. And there the Kamikazes were born, pilots who committed heroic suicidal acts in order to stop the americans, and in due course it worked. For them it was honorable and a pride. Therefore, Japan was so cruel to the americans that they surrendered. They gave their lives for their country and surrendered? Japan didn't understand this act that seemed immoral. And for that reason he didn't forgive.

The war destroyed everything. To the people, to Japan, and nothing was as before. Also, things were not good at home. The United States bombed the cities with incendiary bombs, which were banned in the war. But he also made others suffer, like Korea, like his brother, although he showed a big resistance. He would not forgive anything anymore. Nothing stopped him.

When 1945 arrived, Germany faced an imminent defeat, Japan was not good either. And great was his concern when the Soviet Union said he would declare war on him too.

When Germany lost, Japan was the last of the Axis Powers to follow. And he swore to win by any means, for Germany, even for Italy. And he continued in the fight.

He followed, through the air. He remained standing until the end. Although it was useless, because soon the USSR declared war soon after beating Germany. But soon there would be nothing. Everything would have ended for Japan. The cruelest of consequences he had, to keep going. The United States had always told him that he admired him greatly, and that's why he would enjoy finishing him. Japan didn't know until then how much he hated him.

On a morning in August 1945, Japan was at home, taking a short break. Everything was peaceful, quiet, as if there were no war outside. When suddenly, as if nothing happened, Japan knew that something was happening. From one moment to the next, everything burned red and black. He threw thousands of screams in a second, which were silenced to the other.

At first it was fast, he didn't understand it at all. Then an impact, a rumble. He spit blood through his mouth. His eyes burned when he saw it. His skin was mutilated by radiation. His voice faded before the massacre.

Germany lamented with horror.

Italy wept in a sepulchral silence at the horror and amazement.

China witnessed the light that disappeared in the eyes of his brother.

Even the Allies were horrified by this act.

The United States admired himself.

Japan was in a slow state where for a moment he forgot his own name.

On August 6 and 9, 1945, the Hiroshima and Nagasaki Bombs were launched over Japan.

Japan had fallen. The war was over. Japan was mutilated in a bed. Unable to speak or move. When he trampled his beloved emperor on the radio, saying surrender, Japan wept red tears of blood.

He could not go to the surrender meeting, and was filled with a bitter anger and impotence in his heart and mind that tortured him in a silence that all murdered.

His mind broken. He lamented at the beginning. He observed, what bad he would have done to deserve that. He must have done something very bad. But nobody, not even the most evil, deserved it, he told himself. Everything that was, what he believed had been burned and turned into dust.

He cried. But then he cannot anymore. His tears dried.

His eyes burned, and a color to death characterized them. He could barely hear. Soon, someone came to take care of him and heal him, tell him sweet words, cheer him up. His eyes exploded and his heart slowed, and he tore off again when he saw the very United States sitting next to his bed, taking care of him. He checked it. That country was mad. Completely deranged.

He could not move, he could not talk, he could only hear and see, he could hold the United States in his house, listen to his carefree and cheerful voice, feel him close, and look at him, for almost a decade. Japan was occupied at the end of the war, where practically the United States took charge of him as if he were his responsibility.

In his years of silence and immobility, keeping him close, he planned innumerable ways to kill him, while burning him with his eyes. If looks could kill, the United States had found the most atrocious of destinies. As a girlfriend caring for her beloved, or a mother of her son, the United States took personal charge of Japan. Who he hated him with all his being.

-Post-War and Contemporary Era:

But he could not do anything, he soon became aware of it, and he felt practically raped without being able to even ask for help or scream. Soon when his pain and anger had subsided, when the same company of his executioner had become habit, he knew that he could do nothing, that his time was over and that the only thing left was to listen to him and be on his side. His fear for the United States was proportional to the hatred he felt, and such a combination led to submission. When he could speak again, move again, when USA had taken his bandages off, so close they were, all he did was smile. To reiterate that he did not feel any resentment. A big lie. The United States smiled at him, and caressed his face sweetly. He almost seemed regretful. Almost.

Once the United States had let him walk back to his villages, he lowered his supervision, discovered to his horrible regret, the acculturation occurred in his home, thanks to a certain individual. Japan walked down a path in a garden, and being alone, cried as never before in his life, as he would have liked to do in his silence of years after "that event".

When he can write again, Japan wrote a letter to Germany, who was at a bad time apart from his brother. The letter explained his experiences and adventures in the war with them. He also confessed to Germany that he always wanted to play football with him and Italy, but that he was very embarrassed because if Germany was bad, he would be disastrous. He also confessed that he formed true ties with him and Italy; although he would never forgive the Italy's betrayal. Finally he confessed that it was a pleasure to work with them, but it would hardly be repeated. Germany confessed that he could never truly know Japan, and that he doubted whether the writing in the letter was true, or simply an automatic response to his harsh education. Outside of it, Germany confessed that he placed all his confidence in Japan when everything was lost.

When the United States had influenced Japan enough, he decided it was time to leave. Japan could not be happier, although he pretended not to for his part, the United States had a hard time quitting, and apparently he had become fond of making his life impossible. As he left, the United States kissed Japan on the lips. Japan was left, but there was nothing worse for him. It was humiliating. Everyone hated Germany for his acts in the war, but nobody recriminated the USA for his tasks, or the English acts. He felt the worst. Soon, Japan had to apologize internationally for his cruelties committed towards China and Korea, who never forgave him. Deep down him didn't regret it. He blamed the USA for not repenting for such a killing towards him but he didn't either. Germany, on the other hand, had repented, he saw it in his eyes, when the Axis powers were judged.

Japan, after the occupation, had to renounce Korea, Taiwan, and other islands of his empire.

During the Cold War period, Japan quickly stabilized, his national industrial was boosted, and he improved a lot. When the conflict of the Korean War occurred, Japan received strict orders to suppress socialism, since the fear that Japan would return to the war was latent. But it didn't happen. In a new Japanese constitution Japan can no longer enter into armed conflicts, only national security.

-Japanese Miracle:

Throughout the postwar period the Japanese economy began with growth beyond any expectation, the so-called Japanese miracle. The country quickly caught up with the West in foreign trade, gross national product, and quality of life; achievements that were highlighted by the Olympic Games in Tokyo in 1964, the first Olympic Games in Asia.

In these times Japan tried to get ahead and overcome those traumas that would whip him until the end, but tried to rejoice in life despite it.

-Modernity and 21st Century:

During the 70s and 80s, Japan suffered a huge economic crisis with the rise of oil, courtesy of Alfred, which generated thousands of unemployed. It was common since Japan had adopted capitalism in all its expression, and at that time the financial capitalism prevailed, which caused recessions in the country. In these gray times, Japan tried to commit suicide a couple of times. Although he couldn't. When he heard the story of a Japanese soldier lost on an island that didn't surrender until 30 years after the war ended, Japan wanted to mourn, and he did.

At the end of the 20th century, a great expression of art was born: anime, and Japan love it. He changed it at a certain point, and it embedded itself in his heart. At the beginning, the anime was an artistic expression of protest, of depth, with themes that were even philosophical, but it soon became commercial.

When in 2003 Japan had to stave off the US invasion of Iraq by sending troops, it was really seen that Japan could get into war conflicts if they allowed him, and therefore he has no restraint in threatening North Korea.

Japan and the United States became very friendly and united; Japan turned to the ranks of his allies, and became one of his closest allies and advisers. The United States trusted him a lot and appreciated him very much. Over time, almost lovers came to be. Japan became his right hand in Asia.

Although it is far from really appreciating him. When he kisses and caresses him, he tells him that of all his lovers he likes him better, Japan knows that he sure says that to everyone, or maybe it is true, but he cannot love him. Japan is no longer a samurai warrior, he is no longer an honorable Kamikaze, he feels like a whore dressed as Maid. In the end, Japan does everything the United States does. He says what he says and obeys his orders. Deep down he hates having to maintain his military bases, but nothing he can do. Japan knows well that a part of him will never be able to get up, he will always consent to the USA. But another part of him can never forgive. Meanwhile, he will be one of his closest friends and companions.

.

Under the lights of Tokyo, through the stories told in his Yakuza tattoos, in the Buddhist and Shinto temples, under his commercial coldness, Kiku asks him an eternal question: even when humanity would reap in Samsara, the wheel of suffering.

* * *

 **Japanese phrases:**

 *** I am the bright tear of the Sun.**

 *** I have already accepted a foreign religion once. I will not do it again. I will not be the whore of religions.**

 *** Only once did I fall in love. Just one. God, how disgusting it was.**

 **.**

 **I know, this is long ... again. But well, the history of Japan is quite long, and not only I had to study history, but its culture and its moral codes.**

 **Making Japan was interesting because it is something different from what I already did. Making an eastern country was good. Hetalia is a bit Eurocentric, and although this is interesting, it is not the best. The world is not only Europe, so it was interesting.**

 **Bibliographic Sources: Wikipedia** **attachments** **(mainly). Japanese literature (I tried), Documentaries.**

 **Movies that I saw to put me in context: Zen (2009), The Last Samurai, Memories of a Geisha, The Empire of the Sun (the one I liked the most), The Tomb of the Fireflies, Hiroshima Mon Amour (beautiful film).**

 **Music that inspired me: Ghost City (Ghost in the Shell soundtrack), Sayuris theme (Memories of a Geisha soundtrack), Mononoke hime (Princess Mononoke soundtrack), etc.**

 **Animes that I saw (I cannot do Japan and not watch animes xd): Akira, Ghost in the Shell, Ghibli movies, etc.**

 **.**

 **Also keep in mind that English is not my first language, so if I have errors, I accept corrections.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. Soon I will upload another chapter of another country**


	4. United States of America

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me; both belong to their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic. It's basically a summary** **adapted to Hetalia** **. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics, I recommend that each one study on their own. Today I bring you to the United States.**

 **.**

 **Clarifications:**

 **I put the United States as the son of England, so that this has more historical coherence, because it is definitely more consistent that he is his son instead of his younger brother.**

 **I will call him the United States and not America so as not to confuse when I speak of the continent America. Also, although we are used to this, it is actually quite strange. Put it this way: There is a country called the United States of Europe (to put something), and people there call themselves European. The confusion would come to do something like this:**

 **-Hey, I'm from Europe.**

 **-That's great, I'm also from Europe, where are you from?**

 **-From Europe.**

 **-Emm yes ... I'm also from Europe. Spain, Europe. ?**

 **-Ah that, I'm from the United States of Europe. I'm European.**

 **-But I'm also European!**

 **See? that's confusing even if we're used to calling it America. Still, it does not bother me to much, notice.**

 **.**

 **-New characters:**

 **\- America: I refer to her as the entire American continent; you know "The Americas" and she would be the mother of all Native Americans and of the countries / colonies that the Europeans put there. She is a** **omnipresent character.**

 **-Lakota: personification of the Native Americans of North America (** **natives of the territories of the** **United States and Canada). She is half sister of Alfred on the part of their mother (America).**

 **.**

 **I reiterate, this is a historical fanfic and it is a summary, if one wants to know more deeply about a topic, you should study it on your own.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _United States of America_

The beginning:

In the fifteenth century, europeans "discovered" America. And since because they were greedy and ambitious, they didn't take long to approach tackle her. Soon, most of America was under Spanish rule, extending from South America to the center of North America. His brother Portugal also began to appropriate certain parts, as well as the ever desiring France, who conquered and founded a colony in the north-east of North America.

In America there were peoples, cultures and nations but all of them succumbed with the time to the Europeans, who were neither more advanced nor more superior, only more brutal and greedy. Many of the Native Americans died shortly after the arrival of the Europeans as the diseases they brought with them spread.

Apart from Spain and Portugal, the Netherlands also took considerable interest in the "New World". Among all this was England, who, in a short time, was beginning to be noticed making it against Spain and competing strongly.

It was difficult for England to find a place to colonize, since France, Spain and Holland already had everything divided and when seeing him interfering, it made things tense. He also had some altercations with France, but even so, the nosy of England found a way to prevail in America. His admired queen, Elizabeth I, finally let the pirate Sir Walter Raleigh takes the initiative to found an English colony in North America. Finally, in 1607, the first successful English colony was produced for the first time, in what is now Virginia.

The colony was very small in its beginnings, but it would become one of the most powerful countries; the one who would be known as the United States was born, although he still didn't have that name. He still did not have any name. He was very small. As soon as he was born, England, his father, tried to take care of him. But England was much inexperienced, very young, and to support his small and weak son was costly at first. But he learned fast, in fact, he realized that it was not very difficult and that it would benefit him.

In his early days, the little one was as naive and innocent as any child, he was still only a small handful of Englishmen trying to live in a new land. But soon he would take personality and define himself forever.

At first, this small English colony was very small but in 1620, a second wave of migrations from England to North America came. These migrations from England were mainly Puritans, Puritans fleeing from the religious persecution in England, and a very significant Christian-Puritan community was founded there, in which were at least 10,000 people. This had a strong impact on the young colony, who was beginning to take shape. These Puritans fleeing from the "Old World" came with a messianic idea, feeling like the chosen people, fleeing persecution, and arriving in a promised land. And soon, as a result of the good harvests they had in their early years, they were finally considered themselves blessed by God over the others. Thus began a messianic idea that would strongly influence the young colony. This was the beginning of what would become, over time, a strong megalomania, because he really considered himself benefited with respect to any other.

But nobody influenced him more than his beloved father. England was his only contact, and everything the United States learned and saw from the world was thanks to England. In summary, his base was due to how he educated him and how he taught him to see the world. The United States, therefore, from his birth as an English colony to the present day, is a derivation of his father, England. But as much as England tried to make him a carbon copy of him, he could never do it completely. The United States could be his son but he was also the son of America, that imposing new land that was violently approached.

In these remote times of his life, walked in the world the famous Pocahontas, a native princess, which the little boy met and lived near her and her people. But he was still too young to have a well-formed opinion of his native brothers; he was still living thanks to his father since he didn't have a fixed and stable economy yet.

England maybe tried to be a good father but he never was. He was not for that. He maltreated the child sometimes and he consented him and never corrected his mistakes, being lenient at all times. But it was not like the child did something that really bothered him. England taught the boy that the world was scarce and hostile, and that to live he must be hostile too. Although the child at first didn't understand these words, England manipulated him well, knowing the child's superiority complex, and told him that he was pure, and that he had an enemy, the natives. Native Americans were his brothers on the mother's side, but from the beginning, England showed him how to end them. This generated a strange feeling in him, an ambivalent feeling that would later become very latent.

Growing in territory, the small United States, watched like his father fought and displaced natives. These times of massacre were as idyllic for the child, who learned how to fight for the first time with his beloved father. Although he was not sure at first, and actually and in fact he was traumatized for life, Engalnd encouraged him with the justification that by doing so, he would grow bigger and stronger, and he would take pride in him. Even so, the little one still remembered that the natives were his brothers, and despite obeying his father he still didn't hate them completely.

The little one was growing; soon there were migrations not only from England but of Ireland. From the first years of his life, the United States had been, for having housed Irish, the favorite nephew of Ireland.

But in addition, England used to see his son not only as such, but as a place where he could send the "unwanted". A large number of criminals were sent to the North American colonies, where they lived there since then.

But for him to really live he need economy, and his economy was based on agriculture, the advice of tobacco, sugar, etc. and for that, manpower was needed. There the famous black slaves were present. A large number of slaves were taken from Africa to America to be slaves on the plantations. As a good son of England he was, from the beginning the young colony professed a strong racism. The strong religiosity that made him add to the influence of England, made the young colony a growing racist, and a growing ignorant. Although in his early days, the United States liked reading, it was rarely a reading that made him think too much. Basically, the small United States was too self-absorbed in those moments that his disinterest in the world around him was justified.

In 1674, Holland was forced to cede his American territory to England and the province of the New Netherlands was renamed New York (formerly New Amsterdam), which became the most important city in the United States since the middle of the 19th century. Many newly arrived immigrants, especially in the south, were hired as servants, so that about two-thirds of all immigrants who arrived in Virginia between 1630 and 1680 worked as servants. By the end of that century, African slaves became the main source of bonded labor. So many slaves were that one in five settlers in the colony was black. People torn from their homes and taken to a distant land to work until death on the plantations. He didn't understand their pain, only saw them as tools for his economy and didin'y considered them part of him.

With the division of the Carolinas in 1729 and the colonization of Georgia in 1732, the Thirteen British Colonies were established, which eventually became the United States of America. And there he obtained for a time a name, the Thirteen Colonies. Although at first he was happy with his condition, he didn't really understand it, and when he did, he would not be so proud of being simply a derivation of his father. But it was missing for all of this.

Thirteen Colonies, over time, had an elected local government, attached to republicanism, in addition to legalizing the slave trade, making his racist and supremacist facet official, although he saw it as something natural (due to his context), and he didn't look himself like a bad person, but as an example so that his father would be proud.

In those times, Thirteen Colonies imitated everything from his father, and he would do it forever.

Big was the influence that England had on his son. And he so admired and loved his father that he completely forgot his mother and his brothers, whom he saw through the eyes of his creator.

But his beloved father was not always with him, although despite himself, Thirteen Colonies had always had the strength to be quite independent when his father, England, was not there.

In one of those trips in which England returned to take care of matters in his home, Thirteen Colonies remained single and one day he met a boy. This was called Davie and since he saw him he didn't stop talking. Thirteen Colonies spent the whole afternoon with him until nightfall arrived. But before leaving, the boy expressed his admiration for a violet flower that he had seen in a book of his house and that, despite looking everywhere, he can never find. Seeing him disappointed, Thirteen Colonies promised to find the flower for him and give it to him. So it was. Thirteen Colonies, when he had the time, he looked for the flower without fatigue, but never found it. When he wanted to tell Davie, he looked older and did not seem to recognize him. Thirteen Colonies believed that it was because he had not found the flower. When his father returned, he told everything to England, and to his surprise and anguish, England confessed that the flower he was looking for was only in his lands, and that he would never find it there. However, he promised to bring them to him. Happy at the news, he went to see Davie to tell him, but when he got home, he only found a man with a girl and a woman, and again impotent, Davie apparently did not recognize him. Without understanding anything, he became sad, until England returned with a bouquet of those longed-for flowers. Overflowing with happiness, he thanked England and went for Davie. However, when he arrived, he was indifferent and sad. All the people there were sad. Doubtful, he handed him the flowers, but the boy took them as if nothing and threw them into a drawer with an old man inside. When he noticed, he soon realized that it was that man was David. The truth fell like a cold flash. He had always known that people came and went like flowers, but he was never more aware of it. A deep anguish and sorrow lashed him, because he had not been able to fulfill his promise, suddenly, he refused to believe it. Someday, he would give the flowers to Davie, one day he would fulfill his promise.

After the Seven Years War, England took Canada from France and took him as an adopted son. It was there when Thirteen Colonies met his twin brother, Canada (formerly New France). When the United States saw him for the first time, he could not help but feel enthusiasm and surprise, it was his brother after all, but he soon became disinterested with him and returned to himself and to get his father's attention. Despite the disinterested relationship with his older twin brother, their destinies were linked for life.

On the days his father left, Thirteen Colonies showed how brave and independent he could be. He had learned to survive and was following his father's advice well. In those times, he and his native brothers had a relationship that was tense and abusive. Thirteen Colonies saw them as a threat, and from time to time their brothers try to kill him, but instead he was always the one who massacred them. Although at that time the natives only assaulted the farms or overwhelmed the forts, still missing for the great struggles that would occur between the American brothers.

The last time England left his son, this one had the appearance of a pre-adolescent child, but when he returned some time later, to his surprise and displeasure, Thirteen Colonies already appeared to be a complete adolescent, which was not good.

By the end of the eighteenth century, Thirteen Colonies had a strong infrastructure. Education, local police and resisted to the natives, sometimes making commercial alliance with them. And for all that, Thirteen Colonies was proud of himself. And proud of his father. But although somewhat ignorant, he had inherited the intelligence of his father England, and soon, suddenly, it did not take him long to notice that he was not equal to his father. He was not like him, or like any other, he was not even like the natives. In a strange moment of observation, he realized that it was a derivation of England and that he lived for him, it was a part of him, but he was nothing apart from him. This didn't like him at all. Looking at his flag, he saw the flag of the United Kingdom on it, and he knew it.

Soon, he wanted to be taken seriously, he considered himself not so young so he started to want to benefit from being in the world. That vast world that he didn't know so much about. Soon, knowing that he was part of the Empire, he was upset for be unworthy of not having a place in the British Parliament, and bothered him enough not to be able to market to anyone but his father. He had wanted to sell his crops also to France or Holland or Spain, but his father had strictly forbidden it. Then he wanted to market at least with his brother colonies, but even that was forbidden. He was monopolized by his father, who bought and sold his products.

But even so, he esteemed his father, and when he returned to him, he hoped that he would listen to his proposals and complaints. Apparently he didn't know England at all.

-War of Independence (1775-1783):

When he was in the presence of England again, Thirteen Colonies exposed his questions calmly expecting a positive reaction from his father but not only was he angry with this but slapped him for even considering it. England forbade him to think about having a free trade with anyone and, seeing the growth of his son, began to treat him much more overprotective, much to his annoyance.

As a punishment, and because he would do it anyway, England imposed large taxes that only caused their relationship to become more tense.

Thirteen Colonies wished to be able to market with others because obviously it was more beneficial to him than to abstain to his father's monopoly, even though he loved him, he soon felt a strong sense of autonomy and national integrity that were the cute ribbons of his true desires, market freely.

On the other hand, England loved his son as he could understand love. For him, Thirteen Colonies, his favorite son, whom he jealously guarded, was a great engine for his economy and therefore, he would never let him get out of hand.

Fed up with the taxes that England imposed on him, the Boston Tea Party occurred, where he, for the first time doing an act of disobedience, intercepted a shipment of tea that was going to the port, proceeding then to throw the load overboard, in order not to pay taxes for it.

Soon, the protests in the colonies became more frequent and significant, believing that his father would end up yielding a little, but soon he knew what he had to do so that he could do what he wanted and be taken into account by his father, he would emancipate completely. Soon, when England considered the protests as a rebellion, he saw his son with a gun in his hand.

The war had begun.

In the Thirteen Colonies the Continental Congress and the Continental Army were formed, which they faced the Red Jacks.

He knew he would face the most powerful nation of the time who had an army of a high professional level. The independentist were essentially farmers and the promoters, men of enterprise (bourgeois) who were the true cause of all this. Being under a monopoly their interests would never be satisfied or benefited.

Putting the veteran George Washington in charge, they began to build their army from the beginning.

Thirteen Colonies had been completely convinced by Benjamin Franklin to rise completely against his father and he would. He was anxious and would not back down, although he was also scared.

On the other hand, the British incurred an excess of confidence that would harm them, since the settlers had an advantage on the land, they had supplies without problems, and the population supported them mainly.

England could not believe it, could not conceive what his son was doing. It did not enter his head, and even then, neither of them would go backwards. England would kill him if he had to, and he would confront his creator for his own interests.

And they fought. Both suffered. People from both sides died and no one would ever remember them. Thirteen Colonies fought with strength and cunning, had learned the frombest, and like every son, wanted to overcome his father. Although at a high price. In the end, he discovered that the war was horrible, but decided to convince himself otherwise.

"The war for freedom", he called it. Although the concept of freedom is very broad and for him at that time, freedom was to market who he wanted, to get involved with who he wanted and to impose his rules. That freedom sought, that of no one else, the release of those who had money and wanted more money.

In the battles, he demonstrated nimbly when he knew and showed his future victory. Once, fighting against his father, England approached him rashly and told him: that he knew more about war than he, he could not match him in that and in the fight, and he defended himself and answered: _**"Yes, and even then I will win ".**_

Both fought, and although he surprised his father for his resistance, it was only thanks to the outside help that he finally won.

France and Spain, France especially, in secret, to be against England, helped him by giving them weapons, financing and explaining logistics. He took advantage of this. He did not see any of those nations since when he was very small, when they raised him with his father for land, and now, both helped him against his father, and it made him feel a strange feeling.

In 1776, he ended up defeating England, who would never forget it.

When finally the war was coming to an end, with the obvious victory of the United States, he faced face to face with England, who was devastated, and he felt for the first time in the war, nostalgic for his former protector.

Before giving him the final blow, he asked England for last time for his freedom. But this one stopped, and attacked him denying this completely. He shot him, but he misses the shot. Although it almost gave him. Something the United States does not know, is that England in that shot could have finished him, killed him, disappeared him from of the earth. But he was unable to do it. Something made him change his mind. England missed the shot on purpose. And he lamented on the floor in front of the astonished look of the United States, who could not help but feel sorry. In the background, he and England had an unbreakable bond. He did not hate him at all, and he well knew that this was probably the last time they would fight. But he still had strong anti-British sentiment and left the Englishman. With that, on July 4, 1776 he "emancipated", became independent. He was free to do whatever he wanted. He felt something in his chest, and he knew it, he had changed, he was no longer a colony. Not anymore.

At this, he waited for his father to recognize him, but England didn't appear and locked himself in his home, flatly refusing to accept it. He had lost a part of his empire in the west.

Finally, in 1783 he received a letter from France inviting him to Paris. That was the first time in his life that the United States traveled far from home, and felt a strange feeling to know Europe.

Apparently France had spoken with England and he would take the "honor" of recognizing him as independent. Despite his words, the United States realized that France considered himself superior in seeing him, since he was a derivation anyway. But he didn't care, he wanted his thing and benefit, the rest didn't matter.

On September 3, 1783, an international treaty was signed in Versailles, France, where England recognized the impossibility of conserving his North American colonies and continuing the war, so that he recognized the independence of the colonies.

The United States drafted his first constitution in 1787, and George Washington became his first president.

Even so, he didn't become a democracy. The word democracy is not even in the first pages of the founding fathers. He became a Representative Republic, which is not the same as democracy, they are similar, but not the same. Thus he became a republic and filled with pride.

Obviously, he changed his flag and began to try, like any son renegade with his father, to try to differentiate himself as much as possible from England. It was ironically painful to be confronted when they were so alike. But it was difficult for him, because all he was, was for England, and if he wanted to change everything, it was like ceasing to exist. As much as he wished at that moment to be different from him, he would always look like his father, though in his own way.

Washington was his first president and he adored him. He admired him a lot, but when he found out that he had a black mistress, and a son with her, he felt outraged. He was a cradle racist, and seeing that his presidents might not be so much, it bothered him greatly.

He always tried to hide it, but his beloved Washington was not the only one: President Jefferson and President Tyler also had black lovers and mixed children. This was something that made him feel ambivalent feelings and strangeness. He admired his presidents but he had to live knowing that, and having to do so being so racist was difficult.

The United States was against miscegenation and for blacks to be given Western names and surnames, but the day would come when he would have to face his ills.

-After Independence:

When he became independent, let's say he was a bit indebted. He was also indebted to the Spanish Empire who had also helped him (like France), providing him with weapons, etc. if it had not been for them, in reality he would never have been able to become independent or defeat England, that is the truth.

But the United States realized that the truth was not very attractive or very glorious, so, from that moment, he took the habit of modifying the history a bit to excel him. For history to suit his interests and the way he wants things to be, to lie to himself, in other words. This didn't please Spain to much who, then asked to pay the debt. But, making use of this, the United States alleged that Spain had barely helped him so he didn't owe him anything. Outraged Spain, didn't take in realizing how would be that young nation.

Being independent, the United States soon took his political-economic posture quickly. He had Adam Smith as his idol and he believed firmly in what he said. Soon his economy was based on free trade in its full expression (liberalism), where the state should not intervene in the economy. In addition, with this vision, the United States was a supporter of the law "every man for himself", besides his vision of life was very Darwinian, (although he had not yet been born), and he believed in meritocracy. That explains his extremely individualistic personality.

When the French Revolution occurred in Europe, he could not help but laugh. What happened in Europe didn't matter to him, and besides, deep down, he resented of the Europeans. In his early days completely emancipated, (which he began to enjoy a lot) he began to give changes that took him off guard. In the north, slavery began to be abolished and there were more and more free blacks, who he refused to admit part of the nation.

His relationship with his father was half stagnant. England allowed the United States to market who he wanted to except with his colonies. For a time, the United States didn't see his father in person, as he refused to see him and didn't overcome the loss of his possession. But they would definitely see each other again.

On the other hand, United States began to have desires for expansion, to impose himself, and it didn't take long to him to ask and buy Louisiana from France, exposing his body enormously. This made him feel overly arrogant, and soon he began to see everything around him as a possible big expansion, no matter what.

But his growing arrogance and desires for expansion were shocked when the Napoleonic Wars began in Europe, and England put an economic blockade on France, one of the main economic allies of the United States. In addition, when he learned that his father, out of spite, helped the Native Americans in the shadows to oppose his expansion, he broke out in anger. Repressed, he began to have an overflowing desire for expansion and some revenge towards his father for trying to ruin his plans. It was there when he met the look of twin brother, Canada.

-1812 War:

Completely enraged to see his frustrated desires, he soon saw his twin brother, Canada, whom he considered more brother than anyone, as a way to his desires. Soon he knew what he wanted to do.

England was too busy in Europe in the Napoleonic Wars against France, and the United States knew well that he could not face the British navy, so he decided to attack his unprotected brother by land. The United States wanted to expand, and was angry because of the economic blockade of his father that was ruining his commercial economy, and therefore, Canada was his target. He wanted him enormously. As he had never wanted anyone. He would expand and steal a colony from his father for revenge, kill two birds with one stone.

In 1812, he began to invade Canada by land. He believed that his brother was frail and weak, as he remembered when they were kids, but his mistake was big. When he met his twin brother, he was standing in front of him, with a serious and threatening look. But the United States didn't care. He had a burning desire for his brother, which made him smile and move like a rabid dog. Soon, he pounced on his brother and tried to possess him, feel him. But to his surprise, the United States would learn that Canada wasn't what he appeared to be. Canada kicked him in the face and broke his teeth, and made him bleed. The United States was repelled and his first invasions failed. But this only made him angry even more.

Upon learning of what was happening among the American brothers, England proceeded to help his colony. He intensified an economic blockade in the United States and proceeded to arm the Native Americans to fight against him, promising them that if they defeated the United States from the west he would recognize them as a nation. Obviously it was a lie of the manipulator of England but still the natives did it and thus formed the Confederation of Native Americans who also faced the United States.

All this did nothing but make the American crazier. In 1814, England ended up getting tired of the situation and went to the fight personally. He would teach his unruly son a lesson. After a while, both would meet again.

Aggressively, England invaded him fed up with the behavior of his son. This caused the young nation to begin to realize in what situation he was in.

Canada, who would not forgive his detestable brother, also attacked him from the north.

The sea battles were also fought.

In the victory of the Battle of Bladensbug, his brother, in August 1814 entered the city of Washington, to the horror of the United States, and did what nobody ever did. As angered as his brother, that night it shined in red. His brother Canada and his boys set fire to the White House, among other important public buildings. With a great smile of satisfaction, Canada looked at his brother evilly, who now his face reflected impotence and a certain fascination for his twin brother. Infatuated with him, Canada lashed out violently against him, until he was arrested by England himself.

Some battles were fought before peace was declared, in 1815, with the American defeat. It was his first defeat in his life. His first humiliation, as he called it. His father forced him to accept peace, and he had to do it. Being defeated made his fumes of greatness go down a little, but not too much. And he learned two important things: he should not underestimate his twin brother, who still saw him with flaming eyes and knew that he would love to have him close, as an ally, that would benefit him very much. And the second thing he learned was another teaching from his father: he can use peoples to convince and then betray them. His father abandoned his help to the Native Confederation when he had no longer needed them and left them at his mercy. It was something he would never forget.

When the war was over, he was aware that his father was in front of him, after the time when he had refused to see him. Engald left in less good terms with him, who made peace between him and Canada and laid the foundations of what would be done after the war.

After the war, he was demoralized, besides that as always, the war left a huge emotional pain. But he decided to transform that humiliation into pride, and a strong nationalist and patriotic feeling emerged as never before in his people, and thick tears came out of his eyes as he smiled with pride. An exaggerated feeling that would characterize him forever.

-The "Manifest Destiny"; the American Expansionism:

When France had lost the war, Napoleon thought of fleeing to the United States, then rival of England (but not enemy) but was caught by the English before being able to do so.

When the United States knew that Napoleon intended to flee to him, he could not help but feel special and thought about accepting him, although this never happened.

When he had recovered morally from his defeat in the War of 1812, he became stupidly optimistic as always and thought to continue with his expansionist plans. But the expansionism had nothing of "glorious", it was to occupy, invade and massacre the natives who lived there, so his bosses tried to find a justification for him and his people felt that what they did was good. From there arose the so-called Manifest Destiny, an idea that stated that the United States was a nation chosen by god to expand by divine right from the shores of the Atlantic to the shores of the Pacific.

This idea, although absurd, fitted perfectly into the mind of the United States. From his origins (with the Puritan migrations who believed to be chosen by God, and because of the excessively evangelical that he was), he had a kind of messianic idea in his subconscious that made him feel special and something egocentric, therefore, to believe in this. The idea was more than easy, although he sacrificed something very big for believing in it.

He began his plans for expansionism in 1819, when he began to impose himself militarily in Florida, a place he wanted to achieve. Because of his military incisions and threats, Spain was forced, reluctantly, to cede Florida to the United States, who there knew and saw the crying of New Spain (Mexico) as a funny amusement, when his father Spain gave him that part that by inheritance corresponded to him: Mexico.

With this new acquisition, the United States knew that if it imposed himself in a violent manner, he would get everything he wanted. And soon, he began one of his bloodiest military campaigns within what would be his territory, the conquest of the West, and he would meet that one that would face him until the end.

-Trail of Tears, the Amerindian Wars:

To expand, he had to impose himself, to impose he had to use violence. In the 1830s, the United States finally imposed himself and forcibly displaced the Native American peoples of the Mississippi (the Choutaw and the Cherokees) westward. As many refused to leave their home, more than 4,000 people were massacred by the US armed forces.

And an indeterminate war began that lasted until the end of the 19th century, between the Native American peoples and the United States. It was there that he confronted her, his half sister, Lakota.

Lakota was the personification of all the Native American peoples of North America, and was his sister by mother. She had loved him at first, had helped him although they had always had altercations. But he had always felt a strange feeling for her. He had always seen her with his father's eyes, with the eyes of "Occidentalism", as a savage. But he had always tried to hide an enormous admiration he had towards his brothers the natives. He therefore had a strange love for her. But Lakota felt betrayed by him, and never forgave him for killing her people, as England had done, and for enslaving her children and women. She never forgave him. The United States insisted that if she "civilized" everyone would be fine, but she, who was truly free, knew that civilizing was denying everything she was, stooping to be the whore of her brusque brother. No, she preferred to die free fighting than to live enslaved under the concept of "civilized". The United States tried to convince her but she never succumbed. Then, the United States knew what would happen.

In American expansionism, thousands of native peoples were massacred and enslaved under the justification of "civilization." Thus, the United States was robbing them their lands. And Lakota, she faced him with bow and arrow, although she also had a slight love for him, from when he was very young.

To destroy the temper of the natives, he gave them the liquor and the game. Lakota would never forgive him.

While he was expanding and fighting against Lakota, migrations began to arrive to the United States, especially from Ireland. It was there when in the 1940, Halloween came to the United States and Canada and quickly took root in them, but it was not until 1921 that it became popular throughout the country. Halloween is not a party of American origin nor by far, but it was an ancient Celtic festival that had its own symbolism and was celebrated at the end of summer. But as was typical of him, all this didn't interest him. The United States was a fetishist and it soon he became it commercial, distort it and empty it of meaning. Not on purpose, according to his vision, everything he did was "right and good".

The United States not only faced constantly with the Native Americans, but also, again engaged in a war for territories with another of his brothers, Mexico, his second closest brother after Canada. But this time, with more experience, the thing would be different.

-The War against Mexico:

This war he had with his brother Mexico, which took place between 1846 and 1848, he used all that he had been learning from the war, which was becoming more and more normal for him.

Since his brother Mexico had become independent from his father Spain, the United States pretended to be happy for him but actually saw him as a threat. Besides, for a long time he and his boss had wanted many of the territories of Mexico, and soon he sought the opportunity to take them from him. In those times, Mexico was with internal problems, and soon, Texas became independent of him. A quite unsustainable independence and Mexico never accepted it and less in the difficult moments he was. There, the United States saw his opportunity. He didn't take long to exaggerate this and say that Mexico annoyed the Texans, and threatened Mexico to leave them alone. Actually the United States didn't care about Texas, just wanted to annex it.

Mexico, who would not be trampled on by his intrusive brother, refused to accept the annexation, and he (the United States) said that if he didn't accept it, there would be war. It was very easy for the United States to meddle and obtain his objective: war.

Soon, in 1846, the United States had a pretext (never proven), that Mexican soldiers had opened fire on US soldiers. And immediately, the United States invaded the north and east of his Latin brother. Santa Ana, leader of Mexico was a good military strategist when taking as reference to Napoleon, and divided his forces. The United States did the same.

The war, like all was bloody and tragic for both sides, and more tragic turns to be if the two countries were brothers.

In the end, the last great and big Mexican resistance was in the castle of Chapultepec.

On September 14, 1847, the United States entered the capital and raised his flag. He had won. The United States remained in the house of Mexico, to Mexico's annoyce, until February 1848, where the treaties were signed, where, abusing his position as the winner, the United States took much of the territory from his brother, including Texas, Arizona, and California. Mexico wept for impotence and because of the war, but the United States didn't do that so much, so much time in wars began to get used to them.

With this terrible expansion, Manifest Destiny became popular again. But his hunger for expansion was not yet completely satiated.

-Gold Rus; The Old Wild West:

With this new expansionism that presented a kind of illusion of opportunity, the American dream began to take effect, although that was a dream, nothing was real.

In 1848, at the same time, there was the well-known Gold Rush. Gold Rush was the belief of finding gold in the west, which caused migrations and massive immigration of people who bet their luck to find gold there. Furthermore, this stimulated him to continue wanting to expand westward. This social phenomenon lasted between 1848 and 1849, approximately. The Gold Rush wasn't just in the USA, but in many countries too.

This era was the famous era of the Old Wild West, characterized by its Cowboys, because this was what they did, carry the cows. And the time of the bandits, who assaulted freight trains. And this is not casual. It was at this time that the United States was getting to know those who would definitely be his true bosses, to whom obedience would correspond: entrepreneurs, comparisonists, bankers. Why America wanted so much to expand? well, it was partly because of the desire of the big mining companies, the merchants who wanted to put railroads, and that of the big ranchers, who had the cotton, coffee and sugar plantations. It was to them that he carried out his orders, and they controlled the army, and the presidents acceded to their demands. And it was because of all this that the United States always faced Lakota, who was an obstacle to all this.

He was convinced that she was an uneducated savage, his father and his bosses had convinced him about it, but a part of him admired her and was madly enamored of her, though in his strange way. She had loved him and had given a lot for him, but not anymore. She knew his nature very well.

Every time she saw him she would run away or face him with her bow and arrows. But he always pursued her and tried to capture her. She always struggled and pulled free.

 _ **"Don't you see? Don't you see that I'm in love with you?!"**_ he said, taking her hard, hurting her. But she well knew that he didn't know what he was saying, and that he would only end up finishing her. Many times they met with anger and pain and more and more the Native Americans not only were few, but they were forgetting their old customs and their traditions, assimilated by the western culture.

But many still lived, but they would end up succumbing too.

It was at this time that the world began to know the United States as a rebellious cowboy of strange tone, who fired fast and where it was becoming fashionable to emigrate.

But new problems would scourge him, and make him finally realize that life is not so simple, that they made it cruel.

The north began to industrialize. With new railroads, and a more modern economic model, the northern states began to contrast with the southerners, completely agricultural and slave owners. One of the darkest passages of his life was about to happen.

When things had been defined in the United States, he soon received the visit of his father and France who recommended him to start competing internationally and to join them, under the leadership of England. As much as he wanted to continue in his own, he knew that he had to know the world in case he wanted to impose himself there, so he ended up accepting despite some tensions with his former protector. Soon, he began to accompany him in his meetings regarding colonialism, economics, and the meetings of powerful countries that dominated the world economy. At first, which was unlike of him, he remained silent and listened to the meetings attentively. It was those times in which he began with England his whaling industry, which was based on killing whales and turn them into oil. He didn't feel much guilt. He even felt nostalgic doing that with his father, reminded him when they used to be together. American multinational companies began to be noticed.

In one of the boring meetings, he listens to the Netherlands expressing his frustration because a nation called Japan refused to open commercially. Everyone was frustrated by that, and it was there that the United States knew that he should act. He went personally to that distant nation called Japan and he showed up at his house personally. And he gave him an ultimatum: if he didn't open himself commercially, he would suffer an imminent invasion on his part. Japan had no other choice to accept. How easy it had been. That was one of the first cases in which the United States began to get wherever he wanted when he wanted. It had worked for him.

His father, at this, congratulated him, and kissed his cheek. Their relationship improved slowly, but there was still some rivalry between them. The United States followed his father's orders and interests, and was silent observing the panorama he was beginning to wish to handle himself. The world pleased him, although he didn't understand it much. So much time in his chores he had missed the fun of the great powers, he thought. Japan had pleased him too. He seemed profound, wise, and admirable, though too different from him. Japan didn't seem to think the same of him.

But he didn't have time to enjoy messing with everyone as his father and France did, because serious problems began to hit him, and he had to return.

-American Civil War:

The big industrial advance of the north of the country began to have serious friction with the south especially agricultural. In addition, the northern states in the passage of time were abolishing slavery, unlike the southern states, which was pro-slavery.

And soon, the United States began with one of his biggest dilemmas in his life. By knowing the world and the new world-economic panorama, he knew that if he didn't industrialize completely he would be left behind. If he continued with his agricultural-export model, his independence would have been in vain because, after all, he would do exactly what he did when he was a colony. His father gave him the opportunity to enter the game, but he had to hurry because otherwise England would simply leave him behind. But on the other hand, he was a inveterate racist. He really believed in "human races" and didn't even want to think about considering blacks as part of him. But he knew that the advance of industrial capitalism that a fact and if he din't industrialized would end up being a colony dressed as independent. It was there that he had to make a difficult decision.

In 1860, Abraham Lincoln, a big abolitionist, was elected president, and it was there when everything broke. The southern slave states, which were the bigger owners of the plantations, declared secession and formed the Confederate States of America, who were more or less the Nazis of the time in the United States. The feds obviously considered this illegal, and it was there, in 1861, that the dark American civil war began.

The nationalists of the Union proclaimed allegiance to the Constitution of the United States. They clashed with secessionists from the Confederate States, who defended the slavery and its economic model.

These two sides not only faced ideologically, but rather everything was for their different economic visions. The Union was no less racist than the Confederates, but they knew that slavery didn't go anymore with the new economic world and that in industrialization, all of them (blacks or slaves), would be free but would work as cheap labor in the factories. Realizing this big truth, the United States supported the feds because he understood that he would triumph with them, although in his heart he were delighted to fight with the Confederates.

The land of the United States was bathed in blood, this time, of his own blood. Cruel and dark was for him, more than any, and it leave a big trauma on him. All countries that have civil wars end up disrupted forever, and he was no exception. Worse was even, because he himself murdered those who were his, his own boys, something that was etched in his mind.

In 1863, Thanksgiving Day was made national, by his beloved President Lincoln, and it was there that with regret, he remembered something he had forgotten.

This celebration celebrates the good harvests that the first Puritan colonists had in the then small colony, but above all thanks to the natives. In fact, all the settlers would have died, and the colony failed, had it not been for the Native Americans, who helped them by endearing them to cultivate and giving them food. That is celebrated on Thanksgiving Day. And the United States remembered it. He remembered when he had loved his sister in his first days, and he felt really unhappy. _**"It was you. You saved me "**_ he told Lakota with regret and amazement. And she looked at him with some sadness and compassion.

Meanwhile, the bloody war continued, but in 1865, to his big relief and joy, the Union defeated the Confederacy. With the victory, three amendments to the constitution were added to guarantee the freedom of the nearly four million African-Americans who had been slaves, turning them into citizens and giving them the right to vote. This didn't like him very much, but he had to put up with it. He was still as racist as ever, even the Confederate flag was still used in some southern states, but the United States sold the best face to the world, that of freedom and non-slavery, even though he felt nothing of it. Even in spite of everything, he admired his president very much, and began to really try to think like him. But in that same year, 1865, when they were in the theater with his president, something would happen that would mark him for life. He looked smiling at his president, when suddenly, he was killed. Exalted, he stopped and went to him. The subject his head and he look into his eyes. His president smiled at him. And he died in his arms, and Alfred lamented in silence.

Abraham Lincoln had been killed. And he could not be more afflicted and anguished. But nothing would stop him. The murderer was an actor sympathetic to the already defeated confederation, who had not accepted the abolition and in an act of murderous revenge to the president.

The death of Lincoln left a strong trace in his heart, but he would not stop, nothing would stop him. He had big plans, and his father was waiting for him. Lincoln would be forever in his heart.

Despite the abolition of slavery, his racism had not diminished. Now it was like a part of him was behind his silly smile. From this, the infamous Ku Kux Klan group was born as a consequence, far right-wing groups that he shelters behind his smile of freedom.

Reconstruction:

The reconstruction was a period of American history that lasted from 1865 to 1877, during which the United States was devoted primarily to resolve issues that had remained pending after the end of the Civil War.

The things after such conflict had to be reorganized so that they were in accordance with the new policies, new economic policies, administrative matters, etc.

There was a presidential reconstruction, a reconstruction of the congress, etc.

The expansionist desires of the United States were almost satiated, and his interest was now in expanding externally and influencing the international area and the last major expansion was when he met with the one who would be his greatest and biggest rival in life, Russia.

In 1867, Russia was going through a bad time, and fearing that the British would steal in some armed conflict Alaska (who belonged to Russia at the time), he preferred to sell it in order to at least benefit from something. It was there when he met the young United States, who was very interested in buying it for him. The United States, when he first met Russia, had no more opinion about him than he did of all europeans: the United States considered them old, resentful, and false, and didn't think different about Russia. He agreed to sell Alaska and the United States bought it happily, but a high price that left him somewhat indebted.

This is how he Alaska got and expanded even more. All this made England and especially Canada a bit more annoying. Canada feared that his brother would exercise a dominant power over him, so he decided to turn strong and intensify so that his brother didn't try to dominate him. Despite that, their relations improved, they began to spend more time together, as never before, reaching the extreme where Canada asked England if he would have to marry his brother because of the close relationship they started to sustain.

Despite the abolition of slavery, the United States imposed apartheid in 1876. Apartheid imposed that black people could not share virtually anything with other people. It was a racial segregation. Apartheid would be in force until 1965.

In those years, the United States enjoyed reading what it considered his favorite book, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer.

In these periods the north of the country professed an unprecedented urbanization and the accelerated industrialization began to sponsor the American dream more than ever and the first large immigrations began to arrive.

When the Restoration was over, in 1877, the United States would begin a path that would take it to power.

Road to Power:

With the industrialization and urbanization of the country, and under the illusion of the American dream, massive immigration began to occur. Immigrations from Europe, Africa, and Asia. All this under the promise that in America would be better, because in their homes, they were not very good. Entire families abandoned their ancestral homes and relatives, and embarked to the United States, "the land of opportunity", that was the slogan. But from the American dream little was true. Most immigrants became labor in factories and buildings and many of them lived in poverty.

Moving forward, the Great Rapprochement was given, a term used in the close relationship between him and his father. England forgive him everything. He hugged him, accepted and kissed him. They were on good terms and in fact more than ever. More united than anybody, an unbreakable relationship. He no longer saw England as his father nor did England see him as his son. But they were, and he happened to obey him in everything, although always if he matched his interests.

Even so, July 4 was a sensible day for England, and in 1886, on July 4, France made him the greatest gift. He gave him the Statue of Liberty. This was a gift from the French to the Americans to show that they were now very allies and played on the same side. The United States loved it from the beginning, claiming that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen

At this time, the United States no longer dressed as a cowboy or anything like that, those times were gone, although they still wore cowboys like the famous bandit Billy the Kid. He now dressed elegantly and served to entrepreneurs, bankers, etc. The world was based on that.

When the Triple Alliance was forged in Europe (German Empire, Austro-Hungarian Empire, and Italy) the United States was informed of a future big contest that would take place at the beginning of the 20th century, a contest that would take place for colonial reasons, tensions in the imperialist competition field, etc., so he was told to be attentive

In 1886, in addition, occurred the case that would be the origin of Workers' Day. When anarchists protested and fought for 8 hours of work, they were massacred by the police on May Day. The United States hated the anarchists. He didn't even take the time to study what anarchism was when he simply fetishized it by saying that anarchists were people who wanted disorder and chaos. For him in the world he had to see a strict order. But the truth was that the claims were valid, what the businessmen did with the workers was abusive. He could have seen it, but he was under the rules of the businessmen.

But beginning to industrialize in such a way had his consequences. In 1890, there was the last big confrontation between the Native Americans and him. That was the last time. The last time he saw her wild eyes, the last time that she was close to him. After that, it was over, she was over. With a sharp pain in the depths of his being, he finally killed Lakota. She looked at him before she collapsed, and saw how her eyes filled with rancor, and then compassion. He cried inwardly. He took her lifeless body delicately and buried it under a large tree. The Native Americans who remained were held in reserves, and their culture died. There died one of the oldest nations in the world, but he never forgot her.

As much as his relationship with his father had become really close, more than anyone, he felt desperate. When the Berlin Congress was held, led by the young Germany, (which the United States was jealous of), the United States despaired. At the Berlin congress, the European powers divided up and divided Asia and Africa for them, and it was there that the United States felt diminished, displaced and disadvantaged. He wanted to be on par with the Europeans and not be left behind. He hated them, he had always felt resentment for Europe, since when he had become independent, and although he claimed to be proud of being continental American, proud of his even mother, in the depths of his being he would love to have been European. He detests them so much because deep down he could never be European himself, and for that reason, he would never really love them, except for his father.

When the powers, including Japan, began to distribute Asia and Africa, the United States, desperate for not to be outdated, fixed his blue eyes on the Caribbean. There was his prize.

In 1893, the United States betrayed the Kingdom of Hawaii, an Aboriginal monarchy, and in the shadows organized a coup by a US minority that lived there, and annexed Hawaii to him, capturing her. But apart from this, he saw his desire to own the Caribbean hindered by a big problem: much of the Caribbean was still in the hands of Spain.

-Hispanic-American War; American imperialism:

The United States wanted Spain's possessions hungrily, and would do anything to get rid them from Spain. It was there when he heard that Cuba, one of his Latin American brothers, was trying to become independent from Spain, his father, but it was not easy for him. It was there that the United States knew that he should get involved.

Soon, he introduced himself to Cuba as his brother and friend, who, anguished by his colonial situation, came to help him to be free. The smile and bright eyes of the United States convinced the innocent Cuba, who really believed that the United States, the first in America to become independent, came to help and free him from the evil Spain. The United States presented himself to Cuba as his brother and savior, the one who would help him get rid of Spain, who had Cuba monopolized. Cuba saw the United States as an angel that came to help him in his desire for freedom, and he trusted him, as real brothers.

There, the United States began to accuse Spain of repressing and mistreating Cuba and demanded he that grant independence. But Spain refused, and the United States, feigning indignation, was thrown into war. This is how Spain faced the United States, son and derivation of England. The war began in 1898, and it had its main battles in the sea, that it shone of red by the explosions. And the war was short, it only lasted 3 months, but in those three months the destiny of Spain and the destiny of Cuba were decided. Spain was not stupid and knew the United States well, knew his nature and knew his father better, so Spain knew that US didn't care about Cuba's independence; he knew his real intentions well. The United States, which was stronger than ever, and Spain, which was in decline, soon lost the war. When Spain lost the war, much of what was left of it in the Caribbean and Asia passed into the hands of the United States, who saw his objective fulfilled. Before giving in, Spain warned Cuba of the true intentions of the United States, but the cuban flatly refused to believe his words.

But when he thought he had his longed-for independence, he knew it was true. The United States now had the maximum power over Cuba, who now became his dependency. The United States removed his facade and showed him his reality. The United States had only used him, taking advantage of the situation to get rid of Spain. The United States mocked Cuba and his ingenuity, admitting that he had only used his independence desires to take him later. Hence the deep rancor that Cuba has towards his half brother. He had believed him, he had loved him as a brother and he had fought with him, but he had experienced the worst of betrayals. From that moment, Cuba happened to be his "backyard" and was called "The personal brothel of the United States".

He also took Puerto Rico when he beat Spain. And also with Puerto Rico, to get used to the idea that now he would be him, he treat him violently. He mistreated Puerto Ricans, tortured them and forced them to don't speak Spanish for a while. The women were raped and he even ordered that the rebels ones to be sterilize, rape, and torture them. Puerto Rico cried and asked the United States to stop treating them like that. Eventually he did, but he had he under surveillance. When Puerto Rico asked what would become of him, the United States told him that het would be a US dependency. Puerto Rico said that it was like being a colony, but the United States, who was trying to convince himself that he was good, said that colony was not the case. Puerto Rico, like other possessions came to be called associated Free states, which would be in pretty words, to be a colony.

The Philippines also went from the tutoring of Spain to the American when the United States came to have power over her, when all these possessions of Spanish passed to him as the victor of the war. But she would resist him. She would fight for not being busy and stop the price.

-Philippine Genocide:

When the Philippines came under US control, she completely refused. Also known as the Philippine-American War, which occurred between 1899 and 1902, the United States carried out a big massacre. He had orders to impose himself on the Philippine population, and carry out a process of des Hispanization of the population. Obviously the Philippines resisted what she and her people considered an invasion, and didn't accept them as their new "owners". The US military had orders not to take prisons and kill every dissident. He called it "national liberation war", which is ironic since he was dominated and murdered. They died around a 3 million people (the vast majority civilians) who represented 10% of the Filipino population at the time. And many of them were children. He murdered children in person, for opposing him, "the savior of the world". This was how he was, as a savior, a "liberator of democracy" when he wasn't a democracy (he was a representative republic), and it was he who usurped, invaded, assassinated and reduced nations to colonial conditions, under other names.

But under the concepts of manifest destiny and his own ego, he considered himself a true savior, bearer of the truth. And the truth is that nobody put a brake on him, or his father who was aware of the character of his son. It suited him well.

-Prelude to the First World War:

The United States turned Cuba into his personal brothel, and abuse in many ways of Puerto Rico.

Not only did Spain fall and lose his domains in America forever, but the United States became the lord of the Caribbean, and transformed definitively into a World Power for the first time, causing the Great Nations to become attached to him, even more than already they had done it.

With Cuba, Puerto Rico, Philippines, etc. he saw his goal of completed imperialism. In this way he would not be left behind with respect to European colonialism and imperialism, which were beginning to have more and more tensions. The United States had the power and real dominion over Central America, and began to watch expectantly what was happening in Europe, because he knew of the big contest that would take place there. His resentment and envy of the Europeans had made him consider leaving them alone in the future war, he was not interested in their dilemmas to those conceited, but he preferred to wait to see what was convenient.

In 1911, the fire broke out at the Triangle Shirtwaist shirts factory in New York, where women workers who were in protest were burned inside the building as a way to silence their struggle. This was one of the biggest references of International Women's Day. Things did not look good, with labor legislation and social inequality in the world, and the established of the Peace through strength (which had nothing logical), only made the picture look more tense, but with the approached of the contest that would mark the century, everything would change forever.

-First World War: 

Finally, in 1914, the war in Europe began. He automatically (before anyone came to claim him) declared neutral. He wanted first to see the panorama of this new war that would mark a before and after, and he wasn't as stupid as he seemed, and he knew well that entering the war at the beginning would not be beneficial at all. He would enter the contest when his victory was assured and when everyone was tired.

And so it was, he waited while watching the massacre. When he finally decided it was time to enter. But he could not do it without further ado, he needed a justification, and he really didn't have one. No real reason had to enter the war but he would end up getting what he wanted. Soon, the hero would demonstrate his intelligence. He devised a plan to pass a passenger ship in a zone of war and German attack. Germany, with this, asked him to please not pass through that area as it was an area under attack. But he not only didn't hear him but that was what it was about. On purpose he made passed that ship and when Germany, without another alternative, sank it by killing everyone on board, the United States feigned indignation and had the justification to enter the war.

In 1917, almost at the end of the war, when all were already destroyed, the United States entered to "save the world from the evil Germany". In doing so, he marked the definitive end of the war. He sought England to inform him of his entry, and upon finding him, flying through the air, England could not help but genuinely smile at the sight of his son.

The United States joined France and England and the war ended in 1918. Although he was as if nothing had happened (since he had practically not participated), everyone else ere destroyed and broken emotionally and psychologically by the war. In spite of having helped them, even England reproached him for not having delivered before. But he was like his father, and he would not have done it without any guarantee.

Despite the short time in the war, he himself felt a bit domed and anguished by the war. In the Treaty of Versailles, he wasn't t very present, since in reality he was still reluctant to the Europeans and didn't want to see them. Therefore, he wasn't present when the losers took everything away, although he participated in some meetings, where he made it clear that he didn't want to be involved with them again and didn't want to belong to the League of Nations.

Despite pretending this isolationist policy, deep down he had great plans for an expansionism in the Pacific, and it was for that reason that fleeting glances were exchanged with Japan, who apparently had the same objective.

But there was still time for the second storm tha would hit the world, and although he was attentive to what was happening in the world, he would soon experience a kind of relaxation. For having been on the winning side, and with his military industry flourishing, the United States was experiencing one of the most idyllic moments of his life.

-The Merry Twenties':

After the Great War many loose ends remained: the European countries had to recover from the bloody war, while at the same time, all had their eyes fixed on Russia. The Russian Revolution had left everyone more than surprised, and nobody liked it at all. For this reason, England, France, Japan and United States began to intervene financing armed groups in the civil war suffered by Russia to reinstate the monarchs and for stop the Bolsheviks. The United States didn't understand communism but still didn't hate or fear it yet; he only sabotaged Russia since he knew that if the Bolsheviks won, they would demand that he end up paying the debt owed to Russia for the purchase of Alaska. Even so, all the sabotage didn't work and the Soviet Union emerged, although he didn't know that Russia would be his greatest rival. In those times life seemed beautiful to him.

During most of the decade of 1920, the country enjoyed a period of prosperity, diminishing the imbalance of the balance of payments while the profits of the industrial farms grew. During this idyllic time came the famous flappers' girls, with whom he loved to dance Jazz with them. Jazz also liked him; even though it was frowned upon as being "black" music, just like the blues, but he loved it anyway.

In addition, during those years, he started one of his greatest hobbies, becoming an archaeologist in remote parts of the world and finding antiques. It was there when they began to call him (along with England) "grave-robbing", since, although he took antiquities to museums, he took them to his museums. Many governments to this day are still asking for their cultural heritage pieces to be returned to them.

He also suffered from a funny chronic drunkenness when Prohibition was imposed, a law that prohibited alcohol. But it was perhaps because of this that he was more prone to liquor and helped the smugglers to sell it.

All these years were idyllic for him, and perhaps, the best and happiest years of his life, but even for him, life would whip.

-The Great Depression and Prelude to World War II:

In the 1920s, the United States spent his life like a big party.

And this was because apparently the economy was flying through the skies. It happened that in the 1920s, all citizens began to buy shares whose market value went up uninterruptedly. The bankers well knew that more money was being generated than there was when people began to borrow money to buy shares that seemed to be worth enough. However, the big bankers were quietly withdrawing from the stock market and in 1929 all that financial party would fall apart. Soon the banks began to ask for the loans back, which caused a massive sale of the shares (which were worthless), since everyone needed to pay their loans. Thousands of banks went bankrupt, being bought by the big banks who organized the crisis, and also whole corporations were sold to nothing.

When the 1930s arrived, the world was black. The crisis in the stock market affected all countries, which rose in one of the most regrettable crises in history. It was there when everyone began to look at him with hatred and resentment. But he, who was a country, didn't have a good time either. It generated one of the biggest social crises he could remember. Unemployment, extreme poverty, lack of economy, only the big bankers had a good time. And it was there when he looked at them with real contempt. He fell ill quickly. Pale, with red eyes, and without strength. He realized that the whole great party lived in the 20s was a lie. All this would lead to the crisis. He had become engrossed in himself after the war, but now he had to look out again, and he would do so indeterminately.

The European countries that could never recover from the war, and that now had the crisis, emerged in extreme policies such as fascism and Nazism.

In the crisis, thousands of people died all over the world, and yet they already thought about war again.

In 1933, Roosevelt assumes as president of the United States, who will take the United States strongly, would give him a pair of claps to get him out of his catatonic situation and guide him in what they would have to do.

When Nazi Germany emerged in 1933, his father, France and he were afraid and disliked by him, but deep down, he had always been jealous of Germany. Maybe because Germany was young in the world, maybe because he was European, because he made a good competence; it could be all or none, but when he emerged as Nazi Germany, United States was no longer jealous of him, but a terrible envy arose in him, therefore, annoyed for envy him more than anyone, he decided to do the opposite in everything, besides, Nazi Germany had economic policies that rivaled those of his and his father's allies, so from the beginning they were destined to confront each other.

But Nazi Germany, even if he wanted it, wouldn't be his rival, but another, another that he admired since he met and threatened: Japan.

Japan began to take an aggressive political-economic stance with him and his father, (because they had reduced his navy and influenced his domains) and soon began to align ideologically with Germany and Italy.

This bothered him not only because he wanted Japan on his side and when he left with Germany, (whom he envied so much), but because his policy nationalized the resources he wanted for himself. Soon, Japan and he began to see towards the same place: the pacific.

When the Second Sino-Japanese War began, he and England knew that Japan didn't care what they thought, and that he would seize strategic places with great resources that they also wished to possess. This ended the good relationship between them. It was there that, although he would love to face Germany, his destiny was to face the millennial Nation of the Sun.

Another factor that bothered United States a lot, more than even the Axis forces, was the Soviet Union. Russia was the only one that had really changed the map and the game since the Russian Revolution, and his presence changed everything in a thousand ways. England, who was still the head of the group, knew that it was stupid to have such a colossal country against, and devised a plan: they would ally with him, but during the war, they would have Russia and Germany end up between each other and to the end of the war, the Soviet Union would be destroyed. Thus the threat of such power and communism would have been destroyed without effort from them. And that's why the United States didn't think too much about him. But they would never know that none of it would be given as they expected. As much as Nazi Germany was the center of attention and everyone was tense for it, the Soviet Union tensed them even more.

When the United States learned about the anti-Jewish policies of Nazism, he knew that there he could put his hands in the future, if they won the future war. The Axis powers were truly powerful, and that disturbed them too, only they (England, France, United States), wanted to rule in the world.

-Second World War:

When the war began, the United States began to despair. As much as he wanted to enter too, he had no justification. In reality wars are not for freedom or anything like that, are for interests, but that cannot say as if nothing and he needed a justification that would allow him to enter and that public opinion will support him. Tired of not finding any excuse, he began to bother Japan who had invaded French Indonesia in 1941. He began to be aggressive with Japan, and soon he made an economic embargo that angered the Japanese enough.

He banned exports of steel and oil to Japan and frozen Japanese loans in the United States. Japan tried to ignore these provocative tactics of the United States but finally he was said that if he wanted to deal with him, he would do it.

In 1941, it was known that the Japanese would attack the United States. What is never mentioned is that Japan openly announced that he would attack Pearl Harbor. When he went to attack him, the United States waited patiently for him. He soon received a call from his brother Australia who warned him that the Japanese would attack Pearl Harbor, but he wanted this to happen. When Japan had finally attacked, the United States feigned indignation and declared war on him. The public opinion supported him for this and he got what he wanted.

It was like that, as in full force, the United States would face Japan. First he decided to take all of his strategic islands in the Pacific, beginning a war for the sea. But in the sky they also saw each other faces.

The United States went to ask his brother Canada in person that, while he was in charge of Japan, that he bombed Germany on his behalf. Canada did so.

In the course of the war, despite enemies, the United States could not hate Japan, showing an obsession and admiration for him. In fact, the one he hated was Germany, for having Japan on his side. Japan was serious, quiet, and stoic, unlike the American, who was energetic, cocky, and stupidly optimistic.

Japan didn't like him and would never forgive him for the United States intervening in his life as he had done and letting him bomb Pearl Harbor if he knew he would.

The United States admired Japan at the same time that he feared him. Japan eventually lost the war at sea, but in the skies, with the implementation of the Kamikazes, he could stop the American a little. He never liked the Kamikazes, he didn't see them as heroic as Japan said they were.

The United States was criticized even in the war for bombing Japanese cities with incendiary bombs, which were forbidden, but nothing can stopped "the hero."

In his home, the war economy saved him from the crisis, generating jobs, etc. When war comics began to become popular, he defined himself as the hero of the world. When entering the war, and with the powerful he was, finally he replaced to England like leader of the Allies.

But not everything was rosy for him. When he learned that nobody, except Russia finally beat Germany, he was upset. He would have loved to say that he was he who defeated the evil German, but he could never say such a thing, and what angered him most was that it was Russia who did it. But he had to concentrate on Japan, who was the last one standing on the Axis, those who had challenged them.

Once Italy had lost, and Germany under Russia, only the United States and Japan remained fighting. However, already in the last moments, the United States really began to fear Japan, even considered that he could reach him in power, because he was strong and unstoppable. When, on the death of President Roosevelt and Truman's rise in 1945, he told him that he would end the war in a way never before seen. The United States upon knowing it he opened his eyes wide. Japan was lost.

The United States dropped the Atomic Bombs on Japan.

Terrified everyone. Even his allies, who had yielded to him the command of the Allies.

It was atrocious. But the United States experienced something very different. Not only did he see it as something "glorious" but he discovered his motive in life. Nothing of a before lived now had meaning. At that moment, the sensations that housed him made him know his reason for existing: throwing bombs, invading countries, generating wars, that was his goals, his meaning, his motive for which he was born, according to him.

England looked at his son with some respect, and knew that now that he was no longer the boss, he should move into the ranks of his son, who would soon claim the world with his new power.

When Japan fell and the war ended, he distributed to his allies tasks and reprimands for the defeated countries. He looks with resentment and pleasure, the suffering of Germany, who was under the hands of Russia. Germany still didn't like him. Deep in his heart he still envied him. He had envied Nazi Germany. But for Russia, which was still standing as strong as ever, and had not feared his bombs, he hated or feared him more. Soon he saw Russia as a danger, no longer as an ally.

Despite what he did to Japan, the last thing he wanted was to have him as an enemy, and it was he who took care of him, healing his wounds, changing his bandages, speaking sweetly to him. Without knowing the hatred that Japan began to have for him, the United States didn't move away from him until he was able to fend for himself again.

When the war was over, Europe was destroyed in every way. France and England exhausted. The United States was a power now, the strongest of all, and soon imposed his desires as a whole "heroic leadership".

He send troops to practically all the countries, to which he invaded and he try to make everything as he would like. When he occupied Italy and entered Rome, he admired the Roman Colosseum, but he swore that he would be a greater empire than that. And everyone should accept him as the world's savior policeman.

But there was someone who didn't flatter him. Someone who didn't t do what he said. Someone who thought with his own mind. Russia. And it was there when their eyes met.

-Cold War:

When the war ended, the US military occupied many countries, among which were the main Axis powers, and all of his occupations had some effect. When he occupied Italy, he liked Pizza so much that when he returned home some time later, he brought the recipe and popularized it all over the world.

When he occupied Japan, he soon became disconcerted with his culture when he saw it up close, he disrespectfully began a process of acculturation and to fetishize everything that was strange to him, for example, the geishas. These were entertainment entertainers usually to high-ranking people, but he spread the rumor that they were high-ranking prostitutes. And so he did with Japanese culture when he was installed there caring for Japan. He took care of him, cleaned him, and even consoled him. He looked like a girlfriend in love who took care of his beloved wounded, but he didn't know or didn't want to see the hatred that Japan was accumulating for him.

When Japan recovered, instead of attacking the United States because of the deep hatred he had taken, he smiled at him, and from there they became very friendly. The United States trusted Japan and saw his dream of having Japan as allies come true. Despite what he did to him, the United States never suspected Japan's true feelings towards him, and they are still very close so far. But deep down, no of them forget...

And also, along with France, England and Russia, they rushed and occupied Germany like hungry dogs. The United States occupied the south west of Germany, while Russia stayed with Prussia, and France and England had other portions of Germany. He looked at Germany with a poisonous look, but this one looked away his eyes. Unlike what he was like before, with a serious, threatening and persevering look, Germany now looked like a child with his head down. And when the United States took his body to himself, thick and dirty tears fell from the eyes of Germany. Many German women were raped by the Americans soldiers during the occupation.

He liked to do it, and listening to Germany's laments, he deserved it, he said. He envied him so much that he wanted to get even with him. Between him, France and England, Germany was severely beaten. In those times, the United States didn't take long to blame Germany for being evil when it became known about the Jews. And it was true, but he also exaggerated it a bit, like when he said that the Nazis murdered the Jews in gas chambers, when in reality, the gas chambers didn't exist at that time. Germany was strongly regretful and devastated by his decisions, but everyone hated him and would never forgive him. On the other hand, to the United States, nobody said anything to him. Nothing for what he did to Japan, or anything.

With his new strength, with so much force of war, and with now American bases being built in their places of occupation, the United States was the power, and those who were allies of his father were now his allies. And when the war was over, he was the lord of the world.

But there was another.

When everyone arrived in Germany, he was in the hands of Russia, who was mistreating him. He, England and France watched the scene for a while until the United States prevailed and demanded Germany. When Russia looked at him, with discomfort, and knew that Russia didn't see him as superior and didn't fear him, all of a sudden, Russia caught his attention and was no longer his ally. At first Russia was reluctant to hand over Germany, but he ended up doing so. When Russia returned home, the United States hoped not to find him again but deep down he knew they would meet again.

At the end of the occupation in Germany, the United States tried to treat the German well so that he ended up going to his ranks.

But Russia, who was still in Berlin, had other plans. Russia began to exasperate him. He didn't pay attention to him, he was independent on his decisions, he was imposing, burlesque with respect to him, and above all, what he disliked most, Russia was as strong as or stronger than he, and he would fight to impose himself and impose his ideology, as he would too.

Soon, strong tensions began to occur between them. Very strong tensions. The United States abhorred communism. He seemed it an aberration. He had not always been like that. At first, in the early years of the Soviet Union, he was somewhat happy for Russia, because he really wanted to help his people. But the heads of the United States, began to fill his head that communism was wrong, because it intervened in the economy and in the lives of people, and prohibited private property. With this he was outraged. From his thinking structure private property was inviolable and with this half distorted vision of communism he began to hate it. He was the hero of the world now, and he would not let communism spread, he would not let Russia do it. Soon, the United States would begin to prepare his own power empire.

-The Marshall Plan, the Red Terror, NATO and the Warsaw Pact:

After the Second World War, Alfred, triumphant abroad and unscathed in the interior, saw that a door opened to world supremacy. Only one thing that was called "communism" blocked the way, politically, militarily, and ideologically. All of the foreign policy of the US ruling class was mobilized to confront this "enemy," and the Marshall Plan was an integral part of that campaign.

After the war, anti-communism became the main topic of foreign policy as naturally as if the Second World War and the alliance with the Soviet Union had not taken place. Together with the CIA (organization that supports the interests of the United States), the Rockefeller and Ford foundations, the Council of Foreign Relations, several corporations, and other private institutions, the Marshall Plan was one more arrow in the arc of the remodeling of Europe to adjust it to Washington's wishes, spreading capitalism (to counteract the strong postwar tendencies towards socialism), opening markets to provide new clients for Alfred's corporations. The impulse for the creation of the Common Market as integral parts of the Western European bulwark against the alleged Soviet threat. Marshall Plan funds were secretly channeled to fund this last effort, and the promise of aid to a country, or the threat of its interruption, was used as a club.

The Marshall Plan imposed all kinds of restrictions on the recipient countries: they had to comply with all kinds of economic and fiscal criteria, prepared for a full-scale return to free enterprise. The United States had the right to control not only how the Marshall Plan dollars were spent, but also to approve the expenditure of an equivalent amount of local currency, giving Washington substantial power over the internal plans and programs of the European states; he disliked welfare programs for survivors in need of war; even rationing smelled too much of socialism and had to be eliminated or reduced; Washington opposed even more vehemently the nationalization of the industry. Much of the Marshall Plan funds returned to the United States, or never left the country. It could be considered more like a joint business operation between governments, with contracts written by lawyers from Washington; it was often a business arrangement between the American and European ruling classes, many of the latter recently out of service to the Third Reich, an activity shared by some of the former; or it was an arrangement between congressmen and their favorite corporations to export certain goods, including a lot of military goods. Therefore the Marshall Plan served as the foundation for the military industrial complex as a permanent feature of American life. Obviously, who opposed teeth and claws to the Marshall Plan was Russia.

For Europe to commit even more to collaborate with him, in 1949, NATO was created, a military union that had the objective of "seeking peace", because the United States was in favor of "if you want peace prepare you for war", for more incoherent that it sound. Knowing what this union meant, to counteract it, Russia and Poland formed the Warsaw Pact, a military union of Eastern European countries allied with Russia. Already the world began to divide in two. When the incident of the German division was presented, the United States demanded Russia to left Germany. But Russia would not let him have all the power and gave him a low blow: East Germany was formed, to the sadness of Germany and annoyance for Alfred, who almost had an open confrontation that made everyone around him tense. It was almost official, they were enmity. When the Communist Revolution took place in China, the United States ended up angered and used all his forces to "save the world and democracy" from "diabolical communism."

His hatred and repulsion towards communist China, and especially towards Russia, made him fear that the world, his allies or himself would be infected by socialism. Paranoid, he swore to invade any country that was in "danger" of it.

During the 50s, he began to take somewhat paranoid measures to prevent any communist emergence in him, so he founded the Committee of Anti-American Activities, an investigative committee that practically disrupted the lives of the citizens of those country to address them and question them on certain issues. Those who refused to answer, entered the "black list", and many who were intellectuals, etc. This time of policies only caused people to be stressed, to believe in a internal enemy, which was based on hatred and fear (all at that time were afraid), and this, the so-called Red Terror became more latent.

It was during the 50 that the United States was captivated by what he considers the most beautiful woman in the world, (typical fetishistic things of him), Marilyn Monroe. She made him dream many times and so crazy he based the parameters of female beauty in society based on her: blonde, silly, helpful and sexual. For him, she was perfect. And there was a time when his dreams came true, and she gave herself to her beloved country. But he also went crazy with Elvis Presley, who revolutionized the music of the moment. And it made him think, that the world seemed to open up. And while listening to the King (Elvis), the United States looked at the world attentively at the same time as Russia.

-War of Korea (1950-1953):

After the Japanese eviction of Korea, this one broke in two. The northern part was supported by Russia who helped him, and then by China, while the southern part contrasted with the northern part. By the time of the Cold War, the United States was genuinely concerned about Korea reuniting in communism, and secretly supporting the separatists. However, by the time the North Korean army, (peasant army that had risen up against the Japanese army) went to claim his brother for national union, along with China, who wanted the brothers to come together again, the United States decided that the day of "save" South Korea had arrived. South Korea was at the hands of a dictator who was supported by the US, and he cannot against the organized army of his northern brother. By the time this happened, the United States called everyone at the UN to support him in what was to be done. He used the little South Korea to fight with his communist brother while he influenced everything.

That's where he fought against for the first time against the ranks of communist China and communism in general.

In reality what the United States saw in this new panorama of war was another route to compete against Russia and communism.

In reality, this bloody and cruel war was only a proxy war (very common in the Cold War) between the Soviet Union and him.

Soon the United States and the Soviet Union sought other scenarios to confront each other, leaving the little brothers of North and South Korea facing and hating each other to this day. He didn't feel guilty about it. For him the panorama was to compete and compete and triumph over Russia. No, neither of them felt guilty about this. The United States kept telling himself and convincing himself that what he was doing was to "save the world" as his duty as Hero.

The Korean War was cruel and dark, which left a nation broken to the present day. In this war both sides were fractured and declared themselves winners. A war that to this day, is not concluded, all because of the United States and his intervention there.

A tragic scenario. A tragedy of Shakespeare.

-The Cuban Revolution, the Berlin Wall, the Red Telephone and the Kennedy Assassination:

The fanatical competition that began to sustain Russia and the United States was such that the world had to adapt to it. They were the biggest unquestionable powers, and the world had to be aligned on one side or the other. The so-called "Second World" countries were those that alienated one or the other, while the countries of the "Third World" were countries that were neutral, without allying themselves to any.

When Russia began to make big spatial advances, the United States was upset and filled with shame. Not to be left behind, he founded NASA in 1958. The United States saw communism as a big evil and obstacle, but at least, communism was far from him, he thought. Until, without ever being expected, communism reached his doors: in 1959 the Cuban revolution began.

From the Hispanic/Spanish-American war that Cuba was his personal brothel. The situation in Cuba was exorbitant: drugs, prostitution, criminality, big social inequality, and it was a big mafia center where the United States held his meetings at times. And poor Cuba, he couldn't do anything despite regretting his situation. In those days, Cuba was led by a dictatorial regime that ruled with the support of the United States, Batista.

But everything that is extreme one day breaks down.

Cuba, fed up and with a fire burning in his heart, began a quasi-independence revolutionary process. The authorities tried to suppress the rebellion, but in 1959, everything exploded in Cuba, who along with his new leader, Fidel Castro, rose up and took the whole island under the red flag of communism. When the United States found out about this ridiculous fact, so incoherent in his mind, and so surprising, his heart almost stopped. He never got so much into despair. Communism was closer to him than it would ever be. He went into a rage and did everything possible to reverse the scandalous situation. But he couldn't

When Russia found out, he cannot help but be filled with happiness and laugh out loud.

The humor of the United States became poisonous from this, and he didn't sleep for long time thinking about what Cuba was doing.

The United States supported his infamous CIA forces to murdered the leader of Cuba or financed a coup d'état, but to his horrible regret, all of Cuba supported the revolution and could never have Fidel Castro killed.

In 1961, Kennedy was elected president, and for some reason, the United States felt different, perhaps because he was a Catholic (all were evangelicals), he didn't know.

When the Cuban Missile Crisis occurred, everyone tensed terribly. The Soviet Union and he, and in the middle Cuba, made the world breathe in the face of such a panorama that could have gone wrong.

Even so, when everything calmed down, so as not to have these worrying cases again, the Red Telephone was established, a telephone with a direct line between him and Russia. Long talks held the United States and Russia with that phone, and we'll never know what they talked about. Some were exciting and others quiet.

When the Berlin Wall was raised, it became the big symbol of the Cold War. His relationship with Germany had improved but he would always look at him with suspicion, Germany for his part, spent a lot of time crying over the wall and his brother.

His relationship with Russia was not only on bad terms but it was too sickly, and it was stressful for everyone, but he would not let the world be ruled by the "communist bastard", but by "the savior hero of the world", because apparently the world could not save itself and be self-sufficient.

But with his president Kennedy he felt relaxed. He appreciated him. President Kennedy for was a great president and under his tutelage, the United States filled to consider something inconsiderable. He filled to think, to forgive Cuba for the moment and see that perhaps, the Soviet Union was not so different from him. When Alfred's heart left hatred aside, he felt the way he used to feel. But President Kennedy was assassinated in 1963. He saw everything, and wept with helplessly and impotence. The same thing had happened to President Lincoln, but this time, for some reason it hurt much more.

The reasons for the murder were never known, but he suspected them:

-It could have been the CIA, the FBI, the Pentagon, because the president had ruled out the idea of invading Cuba, and his refusal to lend military strength, and the CIA later called him a traitor. -It could be because he and his brother attacked the first organization that had connections with the elite, it could also be by the presidential decree of Executive Decree No. 11110, it was signed with the authority to basically strip the Federal Reserve Bank of its power to lend money with interest to the federal government of the United States. With the stroke of a pen, President Kennedy declared that the Federal Reserve Bank, owned by private parties would soon be out of business. - -Also the withdrawal of troops from Vietnam would add to the dissatisfaction of the banksters and the Industrial-Military complex, his basic economy, and because of issues with the Vatican, with Israel, and for many other reasons they could have killed his beloved president, but he would never know.

His death left him depressed and even Russia appeared to leave him some words. Kennedy's death remains a trauma without overcoming for him.

In 1965, apartheid was abolished. And he felt something strange. He knew he was still a racist, but deep down he would try not to be, even though it was something ancestral in him.

When the president was assassinated, President Johnson came up, who fanned the competitive spirit, but something had changed in his mind. Inside, something that hit him in the face forever. That was when he saw her.

-Vietnam War:

On the part of France, he had reached his ears that an Asian country called Vietnam was in conflict and that very probably, because of how things were going, she would end up uniting under communism. France asked for his help to restore she as a French colony again, but for the United States this was much more. In Vietnam communism was becoming stronger and in the end she would end up happening to the services of the Soviet Union and his ranks. Making use of his oath not to let any country fall into the red claws of communism, and foreseeing that another country will not convert after what happened with Cuba, the saving hero agreed and proceeded to investigate the situation in Vietnam for an imminent future saving intervention.

In those days, he was sure and sure of himself and his actions, completely convinced that he really was a hero. Until he met her.

From the first moment his eyes saw her, his reality changed. Very seriously, Vietnam was taken, much more than Korea or Cuba. And suddenly, the sweet voice of Marilyn Monroe faded in his mind. Vietnam didn't fit with his parameters of feminine beauty. She was short, with suspicious eyes, and an unattractive face, but for him, she became his "damsel in distress". But fate was sealed for both, and the world that the United States knew would be broken into heavy.

More than anxious to intervene in Vietnam, he tried to find an excuse to do so.

Although the conflict began in 1955, it was not until 1964 that the United States entered completely. To support France, the American had to find an excuse to intervene. The excuse was in the incident in the Gulf of Tonkin, where supposedly North Vietnamese boats had attacked two American destroyers, so he had the excuse, but in reality this was not true but was an event organized by the CIA. It was like this, that the hero intervened to rescue his damsel in danger. But this damsel wasn't what he expected. Vietnam was strong, intelligent and persevering. From the moment she saw the American intervening in her life, she was filled with indignation and disgust. He had no right to break her destiny and handle her as he wanted, and no matter how much the hero tried to get her into his arms, the reaction of the serious Vietnamese was hit him in the face.

The more he insisted, more she refused. And soon, he really was baffled.

Vietnam soon began to hate him terribly. But her hatred was not proportional to that of the United States, who hated her against his will for every rejection she made to him.

The mere idea that Vietnam was allied with Russia made him sick. Soon he became terribly obsessed with this war, and did his best to prevent Vietnam from uniting under "evil" communism. Being harassed and persecuted by the United States, as well as being unable to be free to choose her own destiny, made Vietnam hate him even more. And even though the Vietnam War was only a proxy war, he took it seriously, to the point of not thinking about Russia, only about Vietnam, the one that would open his eyes with fire and pain.

The war occupied his mind and his heart and he spent many years away from home. Only with the objective to win it. But in his stomach, he began to have a big bunch of feelings. He hated her, he hated Vietnam for not recognizing him as a hero and for not realizing that communism was evil. He hated her because she was strong and she didn't let him defeat her, she had a sharp tongue and she never let him have the last word, he hated her because sometimes she made him think beyond what he wanted to see. And he felt a touching love for her, something that made him go crazy. And at the same time, he began to want to leave and never come back.

The effects of the war made their havoc on both.

For the first time in his life, the United States felt disgust, tragedy, and disenchantment with the war. Not only began to hate it secretly, but at times, the obsession he had for Vietnam was transformed into a painfull love and pity for her. That war was not what he expected. It was neither beautiful nor glorious, and strange desires in his heart to return to his home and live quietly arose in him.

By observing them, and observing what was happening to them, he repressively tried to convince myself that everything was glorious and obsessed even more, lengthening the war. But at the same time he could not do it. It was strange, he had spent all his life at war and even though it had all killed something inside him, he felt that it would kill him directly, or that it would take away something much more important.

The look of Vietnam was reproachful, serious, angry and hurt. But he must saved her. He would. He wanted to have her as an ally, she had resources, and ... it didn't matter anymore.

When he returned home in 1968 when President Nixon came to power, he ordered him to return to Vietnam, but the United States tearfully begged him: _**"Please, don't make me go back. I don't want to, I don't want to see her, I want to be at home, please. I beg you, sir. "**_

But President Nixon shouted at him and ordered him to return. Between crying he did it. He never loved President Nixon, he even hated him.

When Martin Luther King was killed, he somehow felt that he was condemned to the same thing all his life.

When he returned, the United States proposed to confront her once and for all. When he saw her, her eyes were red, she was dirty and hurt. He was like that too. It was raining, he remembers.

When the fight started again, he hit her with all his might. She did the same. In the mud, among the blood, they rolled around shouting and shooting among themselves. She was a fool who wasted the opportunity to be his ally and preferred evil communism. Communism had convinced her, had stolen her away from him. But she, who in the war had come to know him more than anyone else, told him the truth: he was not a hero. He never had been, maybe he tried, but he had not succeeded. He was, in fact, the most unbearable of the villains. Everyone hated him. Openly or secretly. He shook his head, it was not true. She hit him hard in the face and he fell bleeding. But there was no biggest blow than the truth. He hated her now more than anyone for telling him this, that destroyed everything in his being. She told him well, that he was intrusive, abusive, invasive, a liar, conceited, fetishist, racist, warlike, but naive. She herself felt some pity for him, and cried in anger because their destinies were linked forever.

In 1975 the war ended. And the world looked different to him. Of reprimands, he knew who he was. He was not a hero, he was not a savior, and breaking his ego made him cry.

It was a brutal hand-to-hand fight, in which he lost. Before leaving, Vietnam dedicated a few words of pain and anger, so as not to see each other again.

The war ended, and the United States returned with a truth and depression that would consume him.

He locked himself in his house for a long time. And finally he accepted it. He was not the hero. He never had been.

Even with this knowledge, he didn't change, just stopped justifying and self-convinced. He kept doing the same, believing that this was the case and he could not change it.

Over time, he knew that those strange feelings that had harbored him in the war were the anti-war feelings of the emergence of the Jipi movement, which lay in his heart and was part of him. He loved her for that. He would always hate her but love her at the same time. Always.

Locked in on himself, he had to adapt to his defeat and his new reality. He was no longer the hero, but he didn't decide to change. Doing it was like dying in life.

Meanwhile, the cold war continued.

-The Operation Condor:

While he continued his constant competition with Russia, and with that of Cuba, he began to worry that his Latin American siblings from South America would convert to communism. The countries of South America had spent their lives being like whores for England and him, so it would not be strange for communism to ignite like a spark in gunpowder. For that, he organized an operation to have them on the sidelines and without they knowing it, helpful to him. It began like this, to finance military dictatorships in South America. Not only did he finance them, but he coordinated and trained the dictators with the CIA and proposed his economic models to him. But without being expected, his brothers knew that he was the one who endorsed the dictatorships, repressions and disappearances of people, and never forgave him.

-End of the Cold War:

When the Soviet Union began to have problems, and when the iconic Berlin Wall fell, he knew that sooner or later he would win and his heart almost burst out of his chest. He could not believe it. Expectant and with an emotion that killed him, he waited patiently. Every minute that passed, it was a minute closer to being the head of the world. Although at a higth price: thousands of lives in each capricious war and in his stressed home and his image of himself.

Even so, he had to admit, and he would admit that he saw Russia to the only one he considered as his equal. Nobody else, only he saw him at his level.

Suddenly, his soul soared through the heavens, and fell heavily to the ground: in 1991, the Soviet Union had fallen. Tears of betrayal fell from his eyes, though he didn't know if it was happiness or because the meaning of his life was gone.

Suddenly, all eyes turned towards him. He was the leader, the boss, the master, the hegemony. His father approached him to congratulate and lowered his head in respect.

He soon became evil with Russia, with satisfaction. Not only did he outrage him in his moment of sadness but he threatened to kidnap and rape his sisters, only to bother him a little. In addition, with resentment, he introduced drugs to Russia, who had a bad time and crisis in those days.

It was already. It was over. The feelings that the United States felt were varied. Disbelief. Surprise. Joy. Emotion. Euphoria. Arrogance. Satisfaction. Boredom. Loneliness. Existential void.

What would he do now? He already had everything. The world was his. He was the hegemony. And yet, he wasn't happy. He was the country of war, he lived on it, it was his motive and purpose, but without the Soviet Union, without an external enemy to justify himself, there was nothing to do. Nobody suffered more Soviet Nostalgia than he did.

And yet he had to overcome it, because despite having won and being the master of the world, his situation was not the best.

-Gulf War, the war that never existed:

With the fall of his only obstacle, Russia, he became the hegemony. And over time he made many powerful allies, and many others were introduced to him by his father England, who had been the previous hegemony for a long time.

And soon, the United States continued with his plans to own everything. But he needed an external enemy to do it. Without Russia or communism, he felt empty, and he didn't take long to find someone else to blame for something. It was there when he set his sights on the Middle East.

Where he had allies, he had enemies, and those were his enemies now.

In 1990, Kuwait, ally of USA, began to steal oil from Iraq across the border they shared. Iraq obviously didn't forgive him, and invaded him in retaliation. The United States saw his opportunity again. Wars were always for that reason, resources, things of value, stealing, etc. The United States hungrily wanted Iraq's oil, and proceeded to help Kuwait, a friend of Saudi Arabia, a close ally of the United States. Everything was a game of interests, and Iraq, who was the real victim, was demonized by the United States who proceeded to "liberate Kuwait from him". However, everything was a lie. The war, if it can be called that, didn't take place as such. Everything, or most of that, was a great television show for everyone to think there was a war there. Of course Alfred must have been doing something but it wasn't exactly a war, he only started to impose himself in that place, since it was his new objective, no longer the communists, no longer Russia: the Middle East.

But the Gulf War was frowned upon, both outside and inside the country, and this made him realize that if he wanted to steal Iraq's oil, something bigger must happen so no one would doubt it.

This idea would be transformed into something very real, something that he would regret all his life.

-The Twin Towers and the Invasion to Iraq:

After the conflict, the UN imposed on Iraq a severe embargo that produced serious social and economic disruption in the country. In July 1992, British and American planes took off from Turkey and burned crops in Iraq. On June 30, 1993, the United States bombed Iraq in retaliation for an alleged conspiracy to assassinate George Bush. From December 16 to December 19, 1998, United States and the United Kingdom carried out a series of bombings on Iraq, which they called "Operation Desert Fox."

But none of this satisfied them, they wanted more, and soon he would have the excuse, although this would condemn Alfred forever.

The United States was in economic crisis, and he wasn't well off since the Gulf War, so, his leaders proposed something, something that he accepted, but it would generate a trauma so big that he would never forgive himself.

.

That day seemed like any other. Nothing special in reality, he knew what would happen, he knew what it meant, and yet he expected it, worried. And then it happened. His world burst into screams and suddenly, a sepulchral silence. He sucumbid.

Before his eyes, the towers fell, and he couldn't help but be horrified. How could that be forgiven, he never would. Horrified, he didn't speak anymore.

He blamed some supposed terrorists shot by Iraq, but he knew the truth, and couldn't live with it. It was not the first time he sacrificed and created a tragedy to justify some of his wars or invasions, he had done it before, when he entered the first war, when he entered the second war, and many more, this...

From that moment, he made a vow of silence, in which he didn't talk to anyone for a year. He couldn't.

In 2003, he called for an invasion on Iraq, believing he was strong to face him, but he couldn't. When he faced the invasion, and saw the poor innocent people, all at the expense of his own people, the only thing he could do was cry inconsolably. An Iraqi woman who his soldiers had murdered her family approached him and stroked his hair. **إنها إرادة الله** (It's the will of God ) the woman told him and he just wanted to cry more, because it wasn't true. It was all his fault. How cruel life was, now he saw it.

The excuse to invade poor Iraq was that he possessed "chemical weapons of mass destruction", weapons that were never found and that he knew they would not find. There weren't any, it was only to destroy Iraq and steal his resources, in addition to having hegemony in the region. That simple

Invade Iraq was a mistake for him of a big magnitude, and something new would start from it. The board began again.

After invading Iraq and getting involved with Afghanistan for similar reasons, the word "Bush" became an insult to him. He would never forgive himself even if he kept doing the same.

-The Seven Wars of the Peace Era:

When he was going to raise his new president, the United States, still affected by what he had done, had faith in him. He was going to be the first black president after all, and although he was still a racist, he wanted a new beginning, he really wanted it. So when his new President Obama came up, he had faith in him and believed that he would start over again, in a more peaceful era. But he cannot be more wrong. As much as he was black and had the Nobel Peace Prize, he sent Alfred to seven different conflicts, seven wars: in the territories of Afghanistan, Libya, Somalia, Pakistan, Yemen, Iraq and Syria, the United States created conflicts, financed coups d'état (Arab Spring), created terrorist groups that he later feigned to destroy, and once again interfered with Russia, during the Crisis of Crimea, where he got involved with his sister, Ukraine, financed a coup d'état to his president and put a pro-American president, and took advantage of the situation to create conflicts with Russia and separate him from his sister. The worst thing was that he succeeded: Ukraine is now one of his allies.

The war against terrorism was a facade. No terrorist was more than mercenaries paid by them to make people confuse and not see that what they really did was invade countries, overthrow their governments and take away what they wanted. If he was honest with himself, the only real terrorist group was NATO, that international military group led by him that since it had emerged the only thing he was looking for was to generate wars, not peace.

All terrorist attacks were no more than groups managed by them to create confusion and all this with one objective: to steal the oil of the countries that have it and sell it to the hedonists of the Europeans corporations. For that reason also he fights with Venezuela, since she has petroleum but she doesn't think to deliver it to him so easily. That's why he hates her, and generates false rumors about her. In general, get involved with any country that is economically independent of them and has resources. It has always been that way, but even for him things get complicated.

The truth is that despite being the unbearable master of the world, even his allies' look at him with suspicion, like France, that time he discovered the United States spying on one of his meetings with his bosses. He has no respect for anyone, nor for his allies, he will mess with want, when he wants and will do what he wants, words of his own "Nobel Peace Prize president".

He had really accomplished it, controlled the world. Since he became a power, he had managed to capture them all. The so-called passive invasion. Everyone watched his films, Hollywood and Disney, all imitated him, everyone thought like him. They had been culturalized, and yet something always remained, because none of his things were real, they were always empty. However, when "He" came up as president, he must have been happy. He was the model president: racist, ignorant, evangelical. But he wasn't fully happy. In fact, it was too perfect. When "He" was president, although he expected it, his first instinct was to run and escape. With "Him", his bad relationship with his brother Mexico and the wall that divided them at his initiative was rekindled. That wall was there because, they said, Mexico passed drugs to him. This was a bit hypocritical knowing that USA controlled the drug market in the world. But even if it were true, if Mexico did it, it was he who bought it and it was his fault. Mexico, the wall, the world, he detested them all. Although he was always talking about the Berlin wall, he had his own wall with his own brother. And someday he would face the truth: the walls are made to break.

And so goes the Cowboy life, struggling with Russia and his new rival, China, indignant about North Korea doing something or anything, when he had thrown two atomic bombs, he had invaded more countries than anyone, he generated wars, he made autoattacks, and he had more military bases in the world than anyone. And he is the master; he is the powerful, but not the richest and who really makes the decisions. He defends interest. He responds to those who never wanted to leave his power: England always tells him what to do, he who never stopped being the big head of everything, and Israel. He (United States) is the militarized arm of Europe, sometimes is said.

It was said that by 2050, the language most spoken in him would be Spanish. This fact was ironic. Deep down he didn't know what to think. He didn't like the idea, but he doesn't hate it either. He would always speak English equally, just as Canada would always speak French nonetheless.

Every time he was asked why, why everything was like that, why he let himself be this way, every time he got caught doing his thing, his excuse was: _ **I never met my mother.**_ That, so empty and meaningless.

In moments of self-observation, he looked at his people. To them who supported him. And suddenly they seemed strange to him. Many of them were proud to be Americans. But what was such a thing? Was it to be descendants of immigrants? Of the first settlers? Of slaves? Native Americans? Which of them all were Americans? If we are to the case, the true Americans were the natives, all the rest were immigrants from all over the world, England, Ireland, Germany, Italy, Asia and Africa. And it was there when he learned that being an American was to possess everyone. He had the blood of the whole world. It was like a big ark. And even so, he hated the outsiders so much, and more in this time of crisis with "Him" in command. And when he looked at African-Americans, he wondered if they were aware that, in that homeland in which they believed, he had enslaved them, and torn them from their ancestral home. He wondered if they still are aware that their western surnames were imposed on them by slavers. And he was concentrating of their blood ran in his. He knew he was a mixted of cultures and ethnicities. There are no American surnames because all surnames have their origin elsewhere. And even then he was so xenophobic.

And so the cowboy goes for life, without wanting to realize it, without wanting to remember and at the same time, wanting to do it. His heart weighs him down, he weighs him for Japan, who knows he did him big pain, for Lakota, his beautiful Lakota, that he never forgot and will never forgive himself. For Vietnam, that with a stern but compassionate look, a look that fills him of guilt and remorse. And his Latin American brothers and all the evil he did to them. And Mexico and the wall, how much he loves him in the background. And feel to everyone who he mistreated and still does, he even felt a little bad for Russia. In the background he feels as a monster.

"There are no good or bad people. There are people raised in different environments in which they believe" the thinker Jacque Fresco had said, and he felt that way. "We should not be looking for heroes, we should be looking for good ideas" Noam Chomsky had said. And someday he will remember it. He will remember all this and he will notice. Maybe, one day, he will fulfill his promise, and give flowers to Davie.

* * *

 **Ugh ... it's longer than I thought. The truth, I was surprised how long I did this, being the chapter of Japan shorter when its history is a thousand times longer, but I guess it was because this story continues to this day.**

 **The truth is that it was not very difficult to do Alfred but it was tiring. In my country there are many Americans (or unitedstatesians as I prefer to refer to them) and I have friends who are from there, so I had help, I admit it.**

 **-Biographic sources: Wikipedia** **attachments** **, Documentaries, book** **Confessions of an economic hit man, and book T** **he gulf war did not take place.**

 **-Films that I saw to put me in context: The New World, Django Unchained, Young Guns, Fried Green Tomatoes, The Deer Hunter, Taxi Driver, Wag the Dog, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, Gran Torino, Hell or High Water, Captain Fantastic,** **among others. (** **All the movies that I see have a reason, most show some historical period or some facet of the American society, in this case.** **)**

 **-** **Music that inspired me: Coolio Gangstas Paradise, Jazz, Blues, Fall Out Boy Twin Skeleton, Jailgouse Rock (Elvis Presley), I will survive (Gloria Gaynor), Guilty Al Bowlly, Iron Butterfly In a Gadda da Vida, White Rabbit Jefferson, I was made for loving you, Battlefield, Amerika (Rammstein), I need Hero (Bonnie Tyler), I have but one heart,** **country music in harmonica,** **Cookie thumper (I do not know why, it just reminds me of him), etc.**

 **.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. Soon I will upload another chapter of another country.**


	5. England

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me. Both are property of their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic.**

 **I wanted to say that, if I don't put ALL the historical details is because, as you have seen, the chapters are too long and that's not what I would like. So, you know, besides, as I said, this is basically a summary.**

 **Today I bring you to England!**

 **.**

 **Clarifications:**

 **I put England more like the son of the Roman Empire, not because they share cultural or ethnic connections, but because the origin of London is Roman, and that what would be England had a Romanized base, just for that. Not because they have other types of cultural or ethnic connections. To clarify it even more, don't see him as his son but rather as a cause and a consequence.**

 **\- England would come to represent that, England, NOT Great Britain (since Great Britain also contains Scotland and Wales), and much less the United Kingdom (for the same reason), only England and perhaps the British Empire.**

 **-T** **he Germanic tribes are sons of Germania.**

 **.**

 **\- New characters:**

 **-Britannia: personification of the Britons and Breton Celtic peoples, then a Roman province. She is the mother of England and his brothers.**

 **-Anglo: personification of the Angles, an ancient Germanic people.**

 **-Saxon: personification of the Saxons, an ancient Germanic people.**

 **-Norman or Normandy: personification of the Normans (men of the north, Vikings), and then the Duchy of Normandy.**

 **-** **As I said in the Italy chapter, when I mention the Vatican, he is the personification of the Christian Institution and not the Vatican City itself.**

 **-I was going to put a female character that personified the Falkland Islands, but I did not have the time, I guess I'll do it later.**

 **.**

 **Obviously England has an English accent, but more specifically I imagine him since the early nineteenth century with a strong and unpleasant Posh accent.**

 **Most of people put and see England as a noble** **. Because of english history, I see England more as a bourgeois.**

 **.**

 **As I said, this is basically a summary. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics, I recommend that each one study on their own.**

 **Now yes, enjoy it!**

* * *

 _England_

-The beginning:

England, or what would be known as England, was born from the rapture (romanization-latinization) of the Roman Empire to his mother, who became to form a Roman province called Britannia. England was born in the year 43 AD when his mother passed completely to the control of the Roman Empire.

When he had hardly existed, he didn't really represent anything yet, beyond the Roman city of Londumium, which would be known as London.

In his first and most remote days he was very curious with what was around him and very attached to his mother, although she was severe and although sometimes she seemed to love him, sometimes not. His mother always looked askance at her son but deep down she loved him deeply. Once he saw her mourn in silence for him, for what would bring life and the future to the child.

With them lived Wales, the little brother of England. His mother always told him about the existence of his other two brothers, Scotland and Ireland, who weren't with them since they were free from the Roman rule. England always hoped to meet his brothers and he would definitely do so. Although he didn't get to know the Roman Empire closely, because his mother had hidden him from him, he had some influence from him and without ever knowing him too much, Roman legacies remained in him.

When the Roman Empire fell, his mother, as part of him, also fell dead. Before dying, she dedicated her last words to the child, and told him to be strong; to never break for life and that a part of her would always be in him. He called her desperate and hugged her dead body until he knew she would not get up.

England struggled to overcome her death, being his first loss, but the memory of his mother would always be with him, although it would be distorted.

Now, without the Roman presence, nor his mother, he was alone with his brothers. England walked to the north where he found a long wall (Hadrian's Wall), and behind him, another older child appeared, who stared at him, and then he smiled: it was there when he met his brother Scotland and his brother Ireland, who would be the one to take care of them.

Now they were alone, but together.

Sub-Roman Britain; the Dark Ages:

When the Roman Empire had fallen, and they began to represent the Bretons, Britons other Celtic peoples of the islands, there was an uncertain and unknown period in their history, where the four brothers isolated themselves from what was happening outside.

The concept "Dark Ages" refers to the Early Middle Ages, which covers the year 476 to the year 1000. For England, this period would end when the Anglo-Saxon invasions began.

In those remote times, he and his brothers used to play together without problems. They used to walk a lot through the woods in the company of fairies and goblins, who used to console him when he was lonely.

The English language didn't yet exist, he spoke Celtic languages inherited from his mother, and personally he spoke a Latinized Briton. Being alone and governing them, the Celtic culture flourished for the last time.

In those times, he wasn't only on the island of Britain, but in the continental Britain (now in France), where he used to walk through the woods with only his favorite companion, a fairy who, without his knowledge, had known to the Roman Empire and had arrived there with him (the fantastic legends of English folklore says that the fairies arrived with the Romans), and this one would take care of him until her death.

One day, walking through the forests of continental Britain, he met a beautiful girl slightly older than him, and timidly prepared to give her some wild flowers that he had collected. However, when he wanted to deliver them, he only received ridicule and laughter from this one. He didn't understand why this answer. To his big surprise, this entity rebelled mockingly that was not a girl, but a boy. Such was his shame in confusing him with a girl, and such was the humiliation he felt under the teasing of the little boy, that from that day became cautious and armored in a matter of appearance, never fully trusting, and hiding his intentions and feelings for protection. The annoyance that this caused him made him detest the boy a bit, who left there making fun of him. That was the first encounter he had with what would be France, and he knew that they would meet again.

Little is known of him and his brothers during these remote periods, so we will never know with certainty what they did in those days.

During these times it is assumed that the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table was born.

It is supposed that, at that time England (although he didn't bear that name yet), lived peacefully with his brothers, until the day would come when everything would change. He would change.

-Anglo and Saxon Invasions; Anglo-Saxon England (500-1066):

In the sixth century, the quiet life of little England would change forever, and it would change everything. His language, his old culture, his thoughts, everything.

One day, being in his home, walking through the meadows, he heard shouts in the distance. Horses and metallic noises. When he turned around, he opened his green eyes wide. He was being invaded.

He tried to escape, but one of the conquistadors brutally grabbed his hair and dragged him across the floor while he cried out in pain and terror.

His older brothers wanted to help him, but being him hostage, impotent, they could only lament and observe everything from afar. His captors were Angles and Saxon, Germanic peoples who now claimed him as their own.

At first he was wild and rebellious and tried to escape, but his captors punished him by hitting him until the air was missing.

Definitely, his life of solitude in the woods with his brothers ended when they were invaded by the Germanics, Angles and Saxon, who took him brutally. That is a key point in his life. One of his first points that would explain a lot about him.

In a way, he felt lonely and abandoned. His brothers could not help him and the Celtic peoples he represented were displaced and fled with his brother Wales.

Slowly, he was undergoing a transformation and, knowing that his situation was irreversible, he stop resisting his captors. Angles and Saxon were gross and erratic, sometimes they treated him well, and sometimes they were really cruel. But over time, slowly, the little boy came to love them. At first he detested them for what they did to him, for breaking into his life to separate him from his brothers, for doing everything that entails an invasion. But over time he forgot about that, and set out, intelligently, to learn from them.

Although he always had some distrust and care.

Angles and Saxon kept him to have him and reclaim his lands. In the years under their control, the little one learned from them, whether he wanted to or not. Angles and Saxon agreed to teach the child what they knew. With time, he began to change. Angles and Saxon forbade him to speak his language anymore. He wept for this but vowed to speak it in secret so he would never forget it. The cruel reality is that he didn't. He forgot his mother tongue and began to speak the Angles-Saxon Germanic language. His brothers saw with annoyance what was happening, a clear example of acculturation. Finally, the boy succumbed. Angles and Saxon, whether he liked them or not, they became two parents figures for him, despite not being his real parents, they fulfilled those roles for him. Even so, the little one didn't like all of them. In his first days as a captive, horrified, he saw before his eyes how close these two Germanics could be. But with time, he also got used to it. His then strange friend France incited him pervertedly to observe them in secret, and the naive child did it, until he wasn't longer naive.

Angles was like a mentor and a father to him. He even admired him despite the grudge against him. As for Saxon, one day he took the child and told him that everyone already called him in a way, England. Hugging him, Saxon told him. Land of Angles. Because Angles definitely had a great command over him. England (from Land of angles), was his name from that moment. And so they would remember him and know him forever: England.

Angles and Saxon could be good to him, but as long as he didn't get too rebellious with them, he knew the consciences.

In his territories, seven Anglo-Saxon kingdoms were created: these were Wessex, East Anglia, Mercia, Northumbria, Sussex and Essex, apart from other kingdoms on islands and kingdoms of his brothers exempt from them three, (Angles, Saxon, and him). All these kingdoms were Angles-Saxon, and soon, the little one began to worry. He began to think that, if they went on to culturalized and represent the majority there, while the Brits Celtic peoples passed on to his brother, he would be nothing, an empty idea. He would die.

Luckily for him, from time to time he could see his brothers again, but their relationship was never the same. When his older brother Ireland had been evangelized, added to the fact that he had already known Christianity before, finally he was cleverly prepared to convert too. The little boy knew well that the power of that religious institution would become powerful and he knew that, for his safety, it was convenient for him to convert. Although neither Angles nor Saxon saw it in that way. They didn't want to convert. The Vatican sent missionaries to try to evangelize the Angles-Saxons, but little England refused to help them. Deep down, he didn't like too much that nobody told him what to do if they were not his protectors. Although he knew he should do something or in the future he would have serious problems with Angles and Saxon.

He and his brother Ireland conspired so that, slowly, the Angles-Saxons would be interested in converting. For that reason in the first rituals the Christian and pagan symbols of the Angles-Saxons were mixed so that they would get closer.

Soon, the little boy started having one of the first problems with his brother Ireland: Ireland professed rites of his own in Christendom, mixed with his own intact culture, while his little brother England did the Roman rites as they were said to be. This conflict caused that both, and the clerics and monks made a conference in the Abbey of Whitby, where finally, England declared that the rites of the Roman way would be done. His brother Ireland opposed, because he didn't want his younger brother, despite having been Christianized, to forget his culture, the culture that he was, and to end up completely Romanized, but his little brother had other plans. He understood the power game and knew that in order to not have future problems he would accept the power of the Vatican and the Pope. His brother was offended, returned to his home, and continued to practice Christian rites in the Irish way.

As for Angles and Saxon, with time the child saw them calmer and even more "sweets". It was obvious that the Angles and the Saxons separately no longer existed and that they were now a single people. England feared that they would unite into one, and that Angles-Saxon would become the personification and he would no longer be meaningful. But Saxon, who noticed his fear, admitted that they planned to join him, disappear, so that he was the Anglo-Saxon people. This not only surprised England, it pleased him.

The Angles-Saxon kingdoms ended when there was a violent process of unification, for England's enthusiasm. With the strong Viking presence in the north, he began to know that if the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms didn't join, they would end up under the control of the young Denmark and Norway.

Athelstan, his Anglo-Saxon prince knew this. Soon, he and his brothers began to conquer kingdoms and annex them. It was there when for the first time England, wishing to be a unified Kingdom, had a very aggressive attitude with his brother Wales, although he didn't manage to take him, the desire to possess his brothers under his power was born in him.

The wars and the conquests made his young face stained with blood, and for the first time, murdered his own people. He justified it as there was no other way. Maybe there was, but so much time with Angles and Saxon made the child see the world through force, through conquest.

Finally, Athelstan succeeded, in the year 927, was unified (by force) England, being Athelstan his first king. The young boy's heart beat hard, and he looked at the world as if everything had been conquered. Suddenly, he was arrogant. Angles and Saxon joined, and finally, they became part of him forever. Their blood ran through his blood. He could be the son of Britannia, who was Celtic, and of the Roman Empire, who was Latin, but he was Anglo-Saxon. He had forgotten his mother's language, and now he spoke the Anglo-Saxon Germanic language, what would become English, his own language.

Yes, Angles and Saxon had disappeared to give everything to him. Suddenly, he wasn't that young anymore. Being a kingdom for the first time was happy for him, he would never have imagined himself that way, and thought that nothing bad could happen to him now. He would be safe now. But the world would hit him harder now.

Being now his own boss, something he liked, he began to see his brothers as more to conquering, and soon, a gap widened between them.

England believed that nothing could ever hit him again, but he was very wrong. Finally he would learn it.

-Norman invasions:

During the tenth century, the young boy was invaded by the Vikings, and it was there that he personally met Norway and Denmark, although not for good reasons. Although he tried to make them resistance the Vikings were more violent and more than once the young England, fighting with Norway or Denmark, was close to lose his life. So violent and bloody were the invasions of the Vikings that England was terrified of them. But all this would be nothing compared to what became.

One who also shared his suffering was young France. At that time they still didn't detest each other, there was simply a childish rivalry in which they always ended up arguing for any nonsense, but deep down, England felt connected to him because they both suffered the same. The invasions were horrible for England; he suffered it like nobody else,. But ironic and cruel would be destiny.

When he learned that France had made an agreement with the Normans (Vikings), England also tried to make treaties with them, treaties of any kind, but things didn't go well for him.

Soon, his life would change forever. In 1066, he was invaded by the Normans of Normandy, and England was invaded again but in a much worse way and with much more force. Norman took him bloody, and put his foot on his head. England cried of despair. It was at that moment when he conceived the idea that in life, one can only be strong and free by conquering and subduing others. With his red eyes full of tears, with the foot of the conqueror on his head, a spark shone in his tearful eyes. To dominate, to invade, to conquer, that was the secret to be free, to suffer less, he said, and there arose one of his most characteristic facets.

He had no consolation for it, for living the same thing twice. Not even his beloved fairy could comfort his hurt soul. But this time, it would be much worse.

The Anglo-Saxons resisted the Normans, and this one proposed a dinner to clarify some things. England, trying to defend his integrity, attended the dinner, but his destiny that night would be red. When he least expected it, the Normans massacred his anglo-Saxon lords, and when he wanted to react to the bloody situation, he was already in their hands.

They took him by the hands, legs and hair, and took him away, in the presence of Normandy, while he shouted and shouted.

They dragged him in front of Normandy, who insulted him, and although he resisted his mistreatment, when he saw France next to him, his soul fell to the floor. Now he was under the power of France, under the one whom at times he had considered his friend. A black feeling was born in his heart. France didn't seem pleased with what Normandy was doing, but he could not say anything either.

He had been conquered, deceived and humiliated.

And everything kept getting worse for him, who lay sobbing on the floor, his clothes dirty, bloodied and broken, while all eyes were on him, mocking. But the worst thing Normandy could do was tell France to steal that what was only of England. Even France opened his eyes sadly. Definitely England knew what it was to really suffer. So France had to do it. England felt dirty and cried of rage, making young France feel uncomfortable. But the worst thing was that, feeling France's skin on him didn't displease him, which was what he most hated. After France owned him, as a consequence the language of England had a change, English being born for the first time as it is known. Before having Latin influence of French, he spoke Old English, but after France, English was born as he would speak it forever.

Norman began to treat him well after William the Conqueror became King of England by defeating the Anglo-Saxon King Harold. England reluctantly accepted the Normans, although he would always prefer his Anglo-Saxon blood. Normandy declared himself uncle of England, as he did with France, and he became a cultural bridge between him and the French, although these couldn't see each other because of resentiment. England detested France more and more, and more when he realized how narrow the channel that divided them was. Soon, the tensions between them became more and more lethal.

His now uncle Normandy was as much with him as with France, but soon he became more united with him. This "bridge" between the two wouldn't be good in the future. Soon, the mind of England only occupied two things: power, and France.

-The Anarchy:

This was the period that occurred in young England, between 1135 and 1154, when the conflict took over the young nation, shortly after the Normans had conquered

It was not a period of anarchy really, but it's called that because of the conflict and lack of "authority" in it.

When King Henry I's only son died, he named his daughter Matilde the successor to the throne, and made all the nobles swear to accept her. But his nephew, Stephen and all the aristocracy not only didn't want to accept a woman on the throne (for the first time), but Matilde's husband was a French nobleman.

Therefore, when King Henry died, Stephen rode to London, and with the support of the church and the nobles, he proclaimed himself king.

However, his first acts as such didn't please the elites, who, shortly, began to support Matilde, who was supported mainly by her half brother the Count of Gloucester, who put together an army and confronted Stephen open bonnet. Stephen's support had been almost withdrawn and he fell prisoner in 1141, where Matilde became the first woman ruler of England.

This didn't bother him, he was smarter than many and he knew that it didn't matter if the king was a woman or a man, anything that would benefit him would accept by him.

However, Matilde wasn't tolerated and was forced to move from London to Oxford. When his half brother was kidnapped by Stephen's wife, she had no choice but to exchange them, and soon Stephen returned to power as king, leaving her besieged. However, England supported her, and one night, while it was snowing, he helped her escape. Her escape became a legend.

The conflict continued under the reign of Stephen, since he had no character to be king, so the nobles became really powerful and fought among them. This made England see that, the king is a king while benefiting the really powerful.

The son of Matilde, who would be known as Henry II of England, was a good strategist and set out to conquer England under King Stephen, who, tired of the conflicts, decided to sign a treaty with him. All the conflicts dried up with the death of Stephen, rising to the throne Henry, finished with the conflicts between nobles after two decades.

What England learned from all this, was that power was not necessarily in the king, and he shouldn't fear them. He would do whatever he wanted for his interests and if there was conflict that didn't matter.

-The Crusades:

By the time Europeans planned to sabotage the Muslim world, which was becoming increasingly powerful, under the excuse of "recovering" Jerusalem, England was not invited to join. In those times he was still not as important as France or the Germanic Holy Roman Empire, but he definitely planned to be. England had waited patiently for his moment and finally, in the eleventh century, he joined the Third Crusade with his King Richard the Lionheart. Richard was like a dream to him. He had good and dear kings but Richard was his favorite. By such admiration, England felt arrogant and ready to prevail in the Crusades. For his benign admiration for his king, he was annoyed by rumors that his king was homosexual. Richard was fierce, an excellent fighter and warrior, of strong character, and yes, something adverse to women. That was the only defect that England and his queen, Eleanor of Aquitaine (mother of Richard), tried to hide.

When he join the crusades with his king and arrived in Jerusalem, for England it was like entering a nucleus of socialization. There he met many other important kingdoms, the Holy Roman Empire, with whom he liked a little, Hungary, Portugal, Spain, and France, who didn't welcome him by joining. Despite having to fight side by side they continued to detest and in fact when he entered the Third Crusade, France withdrew to avoid having to be near him.

Besides, and yet, England hated him more and more for conflicting feelings, since he knew that his beloved king and the King of France liked each other more than usual.

England arrogantly believed that he would win, it was also his first large-scale war and he wanted to prove himself, but big was his disappointment when the Muslims won equally. As for the Muslims, England was filled with dread towards them.

The hot atmosphere of the East had overwhelmed the English, and when news reached him that things were not going well in his home, he watered his king back, but he refused and continue fighting. Somewhat sorry, England returned to his home without his king, and he was there when he began to become disenchanted about him.

When he returned home, he was in a poor condition. When asked to please return the king, and when he was ready to return, England was relieved but his relief would not last long. On the way back, King Richard was kidnapped by the Archduke of Austria, with an accomplice to France. England became enraged and greatly distressed, and prepared to rescue him. Finally he met Austria. When he saw him for the first time, he felt really diminished. Austria was truly beautiful, influential, and aristocratic as to afford the luxury of being vain and pretentious, he, on the other hand, had none of his attributes. When he demanded his king, young Austria mocked. _**Was ist los mit dir, kleine Hure? ***_ Austria said to him with malice. England felt humiliated but he tried to not be seized by his insults. Finally, Austria told him that if he wanted his king returned he had to pay a large sum. His heart fell down, but he still did it with the hope that Richard would take his responsibility as king. He never forgot Austria but who really blamed for everything was to France, since he had been an accomplice, he could even hear his laughter from afar.

Unfortunately, Richard didn't intend to help him and once he arrived to England he left for the Crusades, never to return.

England wept with impotence. He had spent a lot of money on the crossed military campaigns plus the ransom payment; he had left him very sick, in a terrible economic crisis, one of his worst in his history. At the end, all England's charm for Richard the Lionheart vanished leaving him so sick, and being such a disastrous king, and when he died, Arthur didn't mourn his death, he was indifferent.

Richard's younger brother, John Lackland, usurped the throne when his brother was in the Near East, and almost all the nobles had a great aversion for him. John was a bad fighter and didn't possess the charisma of Richard, but England admitted that he was likewise a very better king than Richard had ever been.

It was during these times of Richard the Lionheart, the Crusades and John Lackland that the adventures and stories of Robin Hood became popular in England.

-The Battle of Bouvines, the Magna Carta and the War of the Barons:

When Richard died of his wounds in France, and John Lackland was on the throne, the situation in England was grim. In a terrible crisis by the capricious military campaigns and the rescue of Richard, England was sick and made a bundle of nerves. Taking advantage of his stuation, France took away forever Normandy (who had already disappeared to join France), Aquitaine and took away other possessions making England was reduced only to the island, which made his rivalry with France sealed forever.

The king, seeking to recover those lands, began to collect taxes from baron's money, for a major military campaign against France, and England also allied with the Germanic Holy Roman Empire. Finally, there was the decisive Battle of Bouvines, in 1214, which marked the course of France, of England and of the Holy Roman Empire. England lost the battle resoundingly. He could be an expert in the bow, better than anyone, but his army could not match that of France and the French was a much better swordsman. With anger he looked at France, and his hatred for him grew even more at that moment. With this, his situation worsened enough so that psychologically he was somewhat unstable.

But the thing didn't stay there, this, in addition to strengthen the French king's authority over Europe was a blow to the stability of England, since the king had collected large amounts of money from English notables to support the campaign. Therefore, shortly after John's return from France, the barons of the north and east of England rebelled, demanding from the crown the fulfillment of a document signed by Henry I, the so-called Charter of Freedoms, which they considered more protective of them. From the beginning of the conflict, England withdrew without taking sides to see how it developed and what suited him.

John Lackland, with the intention of ending this conflict, participated in a series of conversations aimed at reaching an agreement, at the same time that he appealed to the pope (Innocent III) to support him. Since at the same time he was also recruiting mercenary troops in France, everything indicated that the king foresaw an armed conflict, which didn't help him in his negotiations. Despite having the initial support of the papacy, the rebels took up arms, occupying, among other cities, London.

At this critical moment, the monarch proposed the creation of a commission, presided over by the pope, to reach an agreement, but since the proposal didn't please the rebel ranks, John entrusted to Stephen Langton, archbishop of Canterbury, the organization of the negotiations. On June 10, 1215 the two sides met in presenting to the king the so-called Articles of the Barons, which were nothing more than a draft that collected their requests. Langton was in charge of shaping the final document from the point of view of a peace agreement. This document was called Magna Carta and was approved by both parties on June 15, and England was present, very curious and tried what there was.

Shortly after the barons restored their oaths of loyalty to the king and ordered several copies of the Charter (of which only four survive) to be distributed throughout the kingdom.

Despite the effort invested, this agreement was breached from the beginning. And although the Magna Carta didn't allow the King to use external persons or institutions to revoke the content of the same, he again asked Inocencio III for help, obtaining it in the form of absolute cancellation of the document.

In addition, the pope promised to excommunicate the king if he fulfilled the document and the barons if they tried to fulfill it. Before such a restrictive prohibition, the war was immediate, and only four months after it was created, the Magna Carta had ceased to have meaning. The War of the Barons had begun, in which the rebels sought a substitute for the throne of England in the son of the King of France. However, the conflict stalled shortly after it began, since John Lackland died in 1216 and his son Henry III acceded to the throne with only nine years.

In 1216, still in minority of Henry III, a revised version of the Magna Carta was published in its name, with the aim (again) of attracting the barons and ending the conflict. Another version would see the light in 1217 and in 1225, coinciding with the coming of age of the monarch; a much more revised version was promulgated, which had greater validity. In fact, it became part of the kingdom's statutes in 1297.

This last version of the Magna Carta has the greatest historical influence, although the oldest one is always named as the source. It was promulgated in exchange for obtaining a tax from the whole kingdom, which led to the first session of the parliament in 1265 (to approve this tax). It can be said that the Magna Carta emerged as an attempt to regulate the arbitrariness of the king's power, which could request extraordinary taxes at any time. The notables of the kingdom lived, during the Plantagenet dynasty in particular, an enormous increase of these taxes, mainly destined to the financing of military campaigns, impoverishing the economy and generating an obvious discontent. Among all that, England, who was astute and intelligent, was beginning to glimpse his future.

The Magna Carta is taken as the basis of the parliament and Anglo-Saxon legal system, (which would therefore have its influence on the future American son of England), as an example of democratic freedom among other things, but all this is more than false.

As we have seen, the Magna Carta is neither democratic nor advocates human rights nor individual liberties. It is a product of its time and therefore only affected the privileged layers of society in the resolution of a concrete conflict. However, it also has a positive reading, since it was the first time that an attempt was made to limit the real power and, what is more important, to subject the king to the law, even if these were the customs of the kingdom or the clauses included in the law. The Charter itself.

The current English law contains, in a modified manner, the three fundamental principles of the Magna Carta explained above. Therefore, and in a somewhat indirect way, it is valid as a legal document, although this in itself does not mean that it was essential in the establishment of "democracy" or in the guarantee of the fundamental rights of human beings. However, it is thus seen by a large part of British society, partly because of the disinformation of the population with respect to the origin and true meaning of the Charter, and also partly because of the political use of its content and symbolism.

England knows this, but if anything is England it is that he is extremely intelligent, clever, and manipulative. In his hard childhood and youth, only in this way he could defend himself from his hostile environment, and soon, his personality was defined.

What England was most interested in was his own benefit and power, his life would be summed up in the unending search for power, and in addition, to think of France and a thousand ways to finish him.

-The Creation of the English Parliament:

When the war of the barons happened and all the scandal of the Magna Carta, the nobles and the clergy, still wanted somehow to "regulate" the power of the king, so they sought to form it, as for example, a Council Private where nobles and the church would participate to arbitrate the king in his mandate, but King Henry III, son of John Lackland, always ignored this and wanted to avoid this, but in 1258 Simon de Montfort forced him to create a Parliament (whose members belonged to the Council), and even had to accept the collaboration of the representatives of the cities. And that's how the famous English parliament was born. At that time, the Parliament was divided into two chambers, Lords and Commons (of communes). And this did no more than England smile to himself. Increasingly, the idea of what his future was strengthened. He was beginning to advance with respect to other kingdoms and that pleased him greatly. He wanted to be powerful, and he would be.

Even so, after all these conflicts, England was exhausted and reduced, since his body no longer had continental extension when France took away his lands. For that reason and as what he understood of life was to dominate and exercise power, soon, his desire to subjugate his brothers became more than visible.

-Statute of Rhuddlan and the Scottish Wars of Independence:

When he knew what he would do, what he would do to his brothers, he knew that he must start with the weakest of all, Wales.

He, along with his king, Edward I, son of Henry III, began his conquest of Wales in the late thirteenth century. But his younger brother Wales, and his king, Llywelyn ap Gruffydd, resisted the English dominance. Cruel battles were fought and more the he realized that Wales was so different from him, and that he retained his mother's culture, more he detested him and more he wished him under his control.

When England went to give Wales an ultimatum, this one, believing himself to be more intelligent than his brother, told him that he would only accept him if he fulfilled three requirements: he would only accept an innocent king, born in Wales, and not English. Obviously the Welsh laughed at the English because obviously the task was impossible, but England was more cunning than they thought. He sent the king's pregnant wife to have his son in Wales, and when he was born, England gave it to him and said: _**"Here you have an innocent king, born in Wales and therefore not English. I believe that now you correspond to me, little brother. "**_

Wales paled, and he look down on his brother. He wouldn't let him make fun of him and Wales, although he began to decline because he began to realize his fate, fought until his beloved king had died in battle in 1282. Wales fought to the end for his integrity, and when his English brother took him by force, he told him that his mother would be disappointed, that he had changed because of the invasions and now he saw the world as his captors, instead of rebelling against them. England listened to his words and didn't like anything. The mere mention of his mother made him angry and he counterattacked to Wales saying that in the world, the only way to survive was subjugating others, that was what he had learned and Wales, saddened, saw that his brother had a big trauma because the invasions. But the momentary pain he felt for him quickly vanished when his brother treated him abruptly and locked him under his control. Finally, Wales was incorporated under the Kingdom of England, to his big regret, and big satisfaction of England.

The Statute of Rhuddlan was created on March 3, 1284 after the conquest of Wales by the then King of England Edward I.

This introduced the English common law system, and allowed the king to appoint royal officials as bailiffs, examining magistrates and administrators to collect taxes and administration.

Some Welsh customs were allowed, but even so, Wales was oppressed by his brother who violently forbade him to speak his language, as Angles and Saxon had done before him, but unlike him, who had sworn to keep his mother's language and had failed in his promise, Wales really did and never forgot his tongue, clinging to it while more England forbade it. Because if he forgot his language, it was like forgetting who he was, completely succumbing, and Wales never did.

Despite being now under the government of England, he and Wales are distinct nations, and to this day, Wales desires his stewardship get out of his dominant brother. Finally, Wales, the youngest of the four brothers was the first to fall. And the others would follow.

When he defeated and captured Wales, he soon looked hungrily to the north, towards his brother Scotland, but this one would not be so easy.

When England subjugated Wales, Ireland and Scotland were enraged, and somehow they knew, because they knew how England thought about being with invaders for so long, that the same thing would happen to them if they didn't rise up against him.

Finally, England along with his armies, marched towards Scotland. But he knew he would come, and he was ready. When they came face to face, Scotland told him to come back because he would not be gentle with him as he had once been when they used to be good brothers. But England, who felt a special aversion to Scotland, would not hesitate to try to control him. When they were children, Scotland and England were the most united, although England had always known that his brother was stronger than him and competed often. But now it was serious. Being so long under brutal invasions, foreign conquests, rapes, and under the authority of others, the perspective of life and England's past became distorted and obscure. Suddenly, his memory of his brother was that of a brother who had always bothered him, of one who always mocked him; and his vision of life was that, if you were not strong, you were weak, and if you were weak, the life that would strike in a thousand ways. What England wanted was power, and he would do anything to get it.

When his brother Scotland asked him to remember his mother and what she would think, England erupted in anger saying that her mother had never loved him. It was at that time that Scotland learned that his brother was so unbalanced due to his traumatic experiences. And for a moment, he wished he could have helped him. But even so, he would never kneel before his cruel younger brother, who planned to take him on the pretext that he wanted all his brothers to be with him, making him look a little deranged.

The First War of Scottish Independence was during 1296 to 1306. The English tried to impose on the Scots by means of harsh forms to dominate them, as a decree that English men could have any newly Scottish woman married. This made Scotland abhor him enormously.

Finally England invaded Scotland in 1296, and it was a successful conquest. But if his Scottish brother was characterized by something, it was that he was brave and preferred to die before losing his freedom. Along with his guardians and generals, William Wallace and Andrew of Moray, Scotland undertook a military campaign against the English, and it was there when young England knew that with his brother Scotland would not be easy.

England knew well that he was not ready to face his older brother, whose fierceness impressed him, and so he withdrew momentarily.

Scotland was wild and brave as England was no longer; he had lost all that when he became an invaded long ago. And all this bothered the young Englishman; he had not wanted things to be like that. But he did it in that way.

When he learned that France supported Scotland, England could not but hate the two more and more. His resentments towards France were widening and definitely, if anything England wanted more than to fight and mistreat his brothers, were to fight with France. The mere idea made him blush with euphoria.

Finally, realizing that he could not defeat his brother this time, reluctantly, and to the satisfaction of the Scot, they had diplomatic agreements where even Ireland was present for England to fulfill them. Even so, the Englishman wouldn't surrender and would attack his brother again in the future.

The Second Scottish War of Independence took place between 1332 and 1357. This time, it was even more turbulent than the first, because France himself came fully into it to help Scotland (to counter England) who had been invaded again by his brother.

When this happened, England seemed a rabid dog because he hated them both and the truth, seeing France there was not funny at all.

When France proposed to Scotland to directly attack his brother, he did so with enthusiasm, but to his great regret, his King David II was captured by the English and taken prisoner for eleven years. England already knew that he had triumphed. Finally, he approached his brother and proposed that, if he wanted to remain free and that what he did to Wales shouldn't happen to him, he should pay him a large sum of money, in addition to the ransom of his king. England would never have done that before, but he had done it once before. And he was learning to play the bad game.

He wasn't known that his brother would be so stoic, because to his annoyance, he paid everything he asked for and kept his freedom. That bothered England. Not everything had gone as he wanted, but the time would come when his brothers would be tied to him forever. He would do it.

It was during the thirteenth century, that is where the famous Scarborough Fair song arose, which he used to sing while walking through the woods and castles. The voice of England was attractive, soft, and melodious, though it didn't agree with his physique. He was not known for being very handsome, he knew. France used to call him "puny" and "sickly". He had always been aware that France was much more handsome than he was, and he was always jealous of him, that's one of the many reasons why he detested him, one of the oldest reasons. But definitely the one he envied to the bones was Austria. Even France did it. England thought, that even the attractive France seemed an impotent child with respect to Austria.

But soon, England wouldn't have time to think, because France would definitely occupy all his thoughts. His history, his life, would be marked forever from that point.

-War of the Hundred Years (1337-1453):

England and France already had enough reasons to detest each other. When England was invaded by Normandy and came under his power, and indirectly, that of France, England ended up accepting this reluctantly, but always left him with deep resentment. In spite of his Norman kings, he was always considered himself an Anglo-Saxon and, despite being an "independent" kingdom, England was intelligent enough to reach a certain point to realize that, in reality, he was like a colony of Normandy where his kings always favored French interests. When he realized this, and everything he had done to be powerful and suffer in vain, made his blood boil. Added to the terrible power and influence of France, and his defeat in the battle of Bouvines, which meant that he could never recover his territories that he believed were his, made his venomous resentment for France to be noticed even in the air.

In 1202, King Philippe Août of France summoned King John of England to his court in Paris, in connection with the alleged breach by the latter of his duties as feudal lord of Aquitaine.

Based on the principle that the lands of France were owned by their lords only in their capacity as vassals of the King of France, Philippe Août dispossessed John of all his French possessions, which were one of the reasons for the Battle of Bouvines and the fury of England.

Until the signing of the Treaty of Paris of 1259, an acceptable solution couldn't be reached. The King of England was able to resume his rights in Aquitaine, but on the express condition that he did so as a vassal of the French monarch. Obviously, England refused to do this outright, while France smiled with satisfaction. England would never accept France as his lord. Never. The mere idea disgusted him and terrified him terribly.

In 1294 both began a new period of sporadic military activities, interrupted by long and complex diplomatic negotiations, which culminated in the partial dispossession of Aquitaine. The French refused to limit the sovereignty of their king over that region to give satisfaction to the English. These, in turn, upheld the rights of their king to full sovereignty. The next phase of this conflict began in 1337, when Philippe VI of France decreed once again the dispossession of the Dukedom of Edward III of England and organized a military campaign to seize the land by force. This is the date taken as the beginning of the Hundred Years' War, although technically it lasted 116 years. It was not a state of permanent war, although the prolonged and frequent truces were continually sprinkled with skirmishes in the style of partisan warfare.

This conflict between the two was definitely THE conflict, which ended up characterizing their strong rivalry forever. If someone didn't know if both detested each other, after such a period of wars, (which in the end, they ended up losing meaning) they would know.

Such was their conflict, which ended up stressing countries and kingdoms exempt from them.

For England, this was something very personal, and he swore that from the war, he would be glorified over France at last. During the long war also England held the Second War of Scottish independence, so he had to be alert to two flanks allies among them. While looking at France, he felt that Scotland was close to him and was trying to nail him with a sword, but England, quickly, moved and the sword pierced his clothes under his right arm. He smiled, he would not let himself win and soon, he beat Scotland by obtaining a large sum of money for the rescue of King David II.

But his attention was now in France. When he was finally able to face him, England was happy.

He had fantasized about the day of facing him again, and there he was, in front of him. With his fine blue clothes that contrasted with his red clothes. When at last he was and fought with him, he showed improvement in the art of the sword and was effusive, quick, energetic and even happy. Yes, happy. Finally the day had come and fighting against France was a great shock and satisfaction for him. Even his little fairy encouraged him.

Fighting against France was like brusque dancing for him, being close to him, feeling his body against him, thinking that he could kill him, it just made him feel elated. But big was his displeasure when seeing that France didn't share his emotion. France was stoic, serious. He was more mature than he, and in reality, France didn't hate England as much as England did. He didn't have enough hatred to be encouraged for a long war. In the end, he had annoyed, hurt and insulted him, but France didn't hate him fully. It was there when England became disillusioned. But he swore he would make France do it. He would make France mad, and he would win.

In the beginning, he got the victories, making him proud of himself. However, France never gave up. The war began to drag on, and soon both sought and received allies. England allied with Portugal, and in reaction France was allied with Spain, then known as Castile, and with his fiancé Aragon. That was when he personally saw Spain, although he had met him in the Crusades, this was the first time he was in front of him, but even so, Spain only dedicated himself to fight against Portugal. On the other hand, the little Northern Italy also supported France.

England also felt worried that Scotland would rise up against him again.

Even with all this, England always had the lead, he being the victor.

Although the first four battles had easily won, soon began to be at par. Even so, he remained in the lead during the half century that followed. Soon, the war became so long that it became part of their daily lives, and he almost forgot why they fought, as long as they continued fighting.

Nevertheless, in spite of all the long years of state of war, he never managed, even with his constant defeats, to break France. He remained as focused and serious as from the beginning.

In 1348, the Black Death arrived to England. Being at war and suffering such a calamity only made England cry with anger and impotence.

In one of his truces, France went to see him and found him lying under a tree. When he tried to see him, England, embarrassed, crying, didn't want France to see him. Still, France took him from the dolls and looked him in the face. Because of the effects of the Plague, England had a long black spot on the top of his mouth that made him appear to have a dark mustache, which made France laugh. England cried with indignation. France told him that the plague was the fury of god for having been bad people, but England, enraged, told him that god hated them. France refused to think what angry England thought.

When he could cope with the plague, and the truces had been betrayed, the war continued.

It is said that, when France was planning an ambush for the English, he told his boys that when they captured them, they would cost their middle finger, since the English had a reputation for good archers. But England, who was hiding listening to him, it was he the one who ambushed France. And when he won the battle, all his boys and he showed them their middle finger. It was believed that that was the origin of the "fuck you" symbol, although there are also other versions. England loved to do it, he took custom.

However, the war would change course and end up defining it in its last years.

The good position of England as an advantage in the war would change forever in the year 1429, in the so-called Battle of Orleans, led by a certain person.

Joan of Arc, the Lady of Orleans, took France to victory and many more, improving his situation. Not only was she an impulse for France, but she was loved by the people. England was filled with a deep hatred for this girl. Despite feigning indifference to the victories of France, and even mocking him for being defended by a girl, deep down he began to worry.

He, who wasn't stupid, didn't miss the love of France for Juana and this annoyed him bigly, and his desire to get rid of her grew. Soon he knew how to do it. At a certain point he was introduced to France and, haughtily, demanded that he give her to him. France would never do such a thing, but she was betrayed, and Joan was handed over to England, who with big pleasure accused Joan of witchcraft, forced her to say that all she had heard from god were devilish things and condemned her to the stake.

This was semi-personal in reality, since he longed to make France suffer.

When he was going to light the fire, he looked away to France, watching him run, trying to reach and save her. He saw him cry. Thick tears fell from his eyes. And England smiled. Finally, he burned Joan.

France never in all his life forgave him for killing her, ever.

Without Joan of Arc, England thought that he would be back in the lead, but his surprise was great when he saw France continue to win and become stronger. The French had taken Joan of Arc as a martyr, and France took such a strong impulse after her death that England, with all his tricks, couldn't stop.

Despite his attempts France seemed to have drawn strength from within, having taken a deep courage, and intelligence, putting all his efforts to win and end once with that long war. Finally England saw in his eyes what he had wanted to see: now France hated him. He truly hated him as much as he had. When they met for the last time, England knew where the favored force came from and the big purpose in the mind of France. England knew that all this was for Joan of Arc, whom France had sworn to honor by winning the war against England.

Finally, in 1453, England lost the Hundred Years' War. Despite this, he wasn't as tired, nor as hurt as France himself, who had won, fulfilling his promise to the Lady of Orleans. When France won, his boys cheered and finally, France fainted with fatigue before the eyes of England, who saw him in disbelief.

Despite having lost the war of his life against France, England didn't feel humiliated by defeat, because he was aware that despite winning, France was in worse shape than he was.

When the war ended, the destinies of England and France were linked forever.

-War of the Two Roses (1455-1487):

Just two years after the long war with France, England had no time to rest. A civil war of houses broke out in him. The Lancaster House and the York House debated for 32 years the power and access to the throne.

Like every kingdom or country that suffers from internal or civil wars, England suffered from 32 major headaches, conflicting feelings, and strong emotional and psychological dilemmas. Being at war with someone outside is much easier to carry than being at war with oneself.

Of this, the only thing that England could understand is that in this world he must do what is necessary, regardless of the cost, to gain power.

During those bloody times, England walked through the streets bathed in blood while looking at the lifeless faces of the dying nobles. This marked the decline of noble influence in England, and soon, they began to be noticed, a class of which England would be linked for the rest of his existence: the bourgeois.

Although the York's initially won, the Lancaster's finally triumphed, establishing the so-called Tudor Dynasty.

Once this internal war was over, something very important happened: England said goodbye forever to the middle Ages and the Renaissance began in him.

When he went, along with the others, to the demonstration of the art of romanticism by the boy from Northern Italy, England moved uncomfortably in his seat stunned by such beauty. And soon, he himself took a part of this art and took it to his home, from which English romanticism would derive, because the art of the Italian, like everyone else, had left a great impression on them.

-Henry VIII and the Reformation:

In the sixteenth century, under the reign of Henry VIII, one of the most important events would take place. On the one hand, he was able to place his younger brother Wales under his full control, and on the other hand, by his simple whim of his king in wanting to divorce his wife, one of the biggest problems in England was solved. The so-called English Reformation. When his king cut ties with Vatican and the Pope, forming his own Church, England couldn't be more satisfied. In all his history, with the controlling nature of England, he had always wanted to have power over the Church, but he had never been able to and he was always forced to lower his head in this matter. Since childhood he had never accepted authority other than his own, and always, he had always detested the Church, because it is the only one who could control him and was on him. When he learned of his king's intentions, even if they were only caprices, he felt no aberration. He wasn't at all interested in the church and "god" actually, he had never been really religious, he had only used religion for power and to justify certain cruel acts, like everyone else, only that he didn't believe his own lies.

For that reason with the Reformation, where his king was separated from the Catholic Church, England saw his dream come true, tending power over the Church. His own Church, the Anglican Church.

However, certain complicated events happened, such as the beheading of the king's new wife, the death of the third, the death of the only male heir, etc. but what most despaired England was the accession to the throne of Mary I Tudor, eldest daughter of Henry VIII. The context of the moment was unfavorable for England: At the end of the 15th century Spain had become the lord and master of the world, and made all of Europe angered. When England found out, he could only bang his head against the wall again and again. He hated Spain because he was more powerful than he was, because he was the greatest, because he had discovered the "New World" and he had saved it for himself. His only consolation was that he knew that France must also be tearing his hairs out of anger and envy. Worst of all for them, was that Spain had reached to the supreme power by marrying Austria. With Austria! Both England and France had envied and even wished the Austrian, and that it was Spain who took Austria seemed a bad joke. England despite his conquest with respect to the Church still had serious problems.

That's right, Spain was the hegemony of the world at that time. He had monopolized the New World he had discovered, and had a strong alliance with the Habsburg house. This, added to Mary Tudor his new queen, England already mourned of anguish: a Catholic queen. England was more than satisfied with the Anglican Reformation, and for nothing in the world wanted to return to become Catholic and return to lower the head before the Vatican. But his queen initiated persecution and religious non-tolerance, causing him to get upset and worry about his religious future. She was called Bloody Mary. In the end, religion never interested him as much as it was interested for France or Spain, but this time it worried him. Finally he exploded in terror knowing that his queen would marry the king of Spain, which meant three terrible things for England: he would end his reign of Anglicanism and inevitably return to subjugate Rome to in Catholicism; Spain would have right over his crown; and third and worse for him, who believed that everything was lost: if Spain did all this, England would end up dissolving. The mere idea terrified him, and for many nights he moaned and pleaded. But finally he resigned himself to what fate had in store for him. When his commitment to Spain took place, he was eager to take over England, but nothing happened. The king and queen couldn't have heirs, so their union with Spain didn't take much or anything. He had been saved. He felt how his heart was relieved as never before. Even so, things were more than tense in his home and in reality, nothing was really right. England was already beginning to shed tears of helplessness when he realized that his dream of seizing the world and power was getting farther and farther away, and again he would have to face internal problems. Crestfallen, slowly returned to his affairs, waiting again for a bloodbath that would weaken him and would continue in the same vicious cycle as always. But England didn't know that in reality, his destiny would change for eternity from that moment.

-Initiation of English Expansionism:

After Mary I Tudor, ascended to the throne one that England would remember forever. Queen Elizabeth. This one was intelligent, and she look in detail at the current context of both England and the rest of the world. She knew that fighting with Spain, the biggest power, and with the Pope would be a waste of time, so she remained neutral, while securing Anglicanism and the economic situation within England. Ever since she took the throne, England watched her closely without knowing or understanding well that the young queen was planning.

Soon her goal was to be the head of the Church and take Anglicanism beyond England to extend his domains, which led him to have conflicts with Ireland, who was Catholic, despite the fact that Spain helped Ireland in his religious fight with his brother England. Even with all this, England slowly strengthened and improved his health, just as the moment of blossoming in the world began to arrive.

This made him feel quickly comfortable with his new queen. Elizabeth also knew that if she married, she was to condition England to the mercy of the other nations and powers, with France being the only option, but knowing the rivalry of these two, she simply rejected the marriages, and assured that "she was married to England and that the English people were their children. " These statements always made young England blush, which was admired by the queen. The young queen was in love with him, and he admired her and loved her too, but only because Queen Elizabeth was making him strong and preparing him for a very promising future. Even so, she used to looking at him with such intensity that made England really uncomfortable. Once, she took his hands and looked him in the eyes, then put his lips on the young England, who unlike the queen, opened his eyes in surprise.

She loved him, he did it too, he loved her with his eyes, he loved her, because she was the one who, in a short time, made him powerful.

Even so, England wasn't without problems: His brother Scotland could be entitled to his throne, and even be accepted by the Pope, so that England became concerned that his less loved brother to stay with his throne. He could even feel the burlesque smile of Scotland. His relationship with his brothers had never changed. They were intense, misguided, aggressive, and competitive. But unfortunately that was how England had disrupted their relationship with them by always trying to dominate them.

For this reason, the queen managed to eliminate the competition, decapitating her own cousin, and remained the queen, who would turn England into a postulant to Power. Because of this, England admired her more than any other king he had ever had.

These years were called as the "Elizabethan Era".

When England had completely recovered internally, and the color had returned to his cheeks, he smiled at her beloved queen, her "wife", since she said he was her husband. And she, finally, told him he was ready. Suddenly, she showed him strength and carried in him in arms , who looked at her in disbelief. And she threw him through the air with force and said loudly to the four winds: _**"You, England, will be the most powerful Empire that has ever existed on this world."**_ And he, hearing his words, knew that his moment had arrived. If it was not now, it was never. And his green eyes gleamed, and he smiled.

Once prepared, the queen armed a large navy to England, and finally was ready to compete with Spain. The queen ordered him to rob and steal everything that Spain had on his ships, in order to harm him and benefit them, since he wasn't yet ready to face Spain directly. England obeyed happily, since he knew that in the game of power, someone should always play dirty, and he had no problems doing so.

Thus it was that England knew the life of the sea, the piracy, and his new rival, Spain, who kept a great resentment for robbing and sabotaging him.

England became increasingly strong, falling in love with the sea and piracy. He loved being able to compete and hurt Spain and he loved being able to be a power one day. And despite the fact that there were still strong problems and conflicts, England never became bitter again because it was getting stronger and stronger.

His start of overseas expansion had begun.

It was during these times when he met Shakespeare's works, of which he fell deeply in love, feeling more alive than ever, and the scenic art that seized his hobbies. England was beginning to be noticed.

He always wanted to know Shakespeare personally, but he never could. Some say, and this made him doubt his existence, that he never existed, and it was a collective of authors who signed "Shakespeare". True or false, these writings and tragedies did him mourn helplessly, because they were his reality, and the reality of the world.

This was the age of the English pirates, Sir. Francis Drake, Thomas Cavendish, etc.

-English revolutions, English Civil War, British Republic and the end of the republic:

England started their clever play, succeeding. Soon, he became a problem for Spain, who soon began to seriously bother with him.

He hated Spain, although he did not know who he hated more, if he or France, and he preferred not to know, none of the options pleased him. But in reality, France was the big rival of his life, but Spain had become a real enemy. Soon, without wanting to notice, he and France were with the same enemy, the Spanish empire.

But in spite of all this, England again had to face dangerous conflicts in her home, although this time, being part of his grand plan.

When his beloved Queen Elizabeth had died, he soon found himself in big trouble, but that would only make him stronger.

Between 1649 and 1660, more than a century before the French Revolution, England was a republic whose official name in the language of Shakespeare was the Commonwealth of England. In the immediately previous historical period the reign of Charles I of England had been characterized, in the internal plane, by a recrudescence of the monarchic absolutism (tyranny in terms of the time) that brought about successive confrontations with the Parliament that took to the dissolution of this one by royal order in 1629.

The pulse between the power of the Crown and the Parliament had much to do with foreign policy. The king's pretensions to raise taxes to finance war campaigns to place the country as an emerging power in America and Europe, first with the declaration of war on Spain (the global superpower of the time and the mirror in which England had been for decades looking) and then to France (the eternal enemy of England on the European continent), the public coffers of England were bleeding and counted on a contumacious opposition from Parliament until its dissolution.

The wars against the Scots during the reign of Charles I only aggravated the internal situation of the country, which was doomed (after a civil war between the military forces of the king and Parliament, the latter supported openly by England) a revolution, the call by historians English Revolution. The war and the revolution end with the overthrow of the absolutist monarchical regime and the imprisonment of Charles I at the end of 1648. In the first days of the following year the House of Commons approves judging by high treason and other crimes to the monarch. England could only smile with pleasure. He was getting ahead of the others. He knew it.

On January 30, 1649 Carlos I is executed by his public beheading outside of London. England was already a republic more than a century before the beginning of the Contemporary Age with the Taking of the Bastille in Paris. Oliver Cromwell, military commander of the English revolutionaries, starred much of the brief history of the Commonwealth of England, although his first period was characterized by the representative power of Parliament in the direction of the destinations of the Republic (1649-1653) and the Council of State chosen by him (a situation similar to that of the first French revolutionary period).

The arrival to power of Oliver Cromwell, great mentor to England, in 1653 as Lord Protector until his death in 1658 was a period characterized by Caesarism in front of Parliament and new military campaigns, in this case against the Irish, with whom England began to have more uncomfortable tensions. It is the British Republican period called Protectorate, a situation also similar to the post revolutionary historical experience of Bonapartism in France. The Republic or Protectorate barely survived Cromwell for two years: in 1660 the monarchy was restored in the figure of the son of the executioner Charles I, who will reign as Charles II of England.

England in the background knew that would happen. But his goal was fulfilled. He was definitely much smarter than the others and had somehow foreseen the future. In those times the so-called mercantile capitalism was in force, controlled by the merchants, the bankers, in short, the bourgeoisie. But apparently the nobles were too stupid to not realize that already, the power passed into other hands and that if it was not adapted to that, the bourgeois would get them out of the way. He knew it, and he knew that it was better for him to have a republic or a strong parliament that would advocate merchants before him and useless absolutism. England had learned that the power of kings is power while benefiting the true powerful, and now, he knew that those who would rule the world were not the nobles, but the bourgeoisie. And he agreed. If he went ahead of the others, he would benefit greatly in the future.

He did not care that the monarchy had been restored, they were nothing to him. Actually, the power was elsewhere. England well knew now that if others did not realize this quickly something would explode. Suddenly, he never again felt jealousy or envy of France or Austria, because he realized now the fools that they were. England was one of the first countries in Europe to leave the Old Regime.

-Early Colonialism Era:

By the end of the 16th century and the beginning of the 17th century, England was synonymous with piracy. He had become the king of the seas, expelling Spain, and had become a nuisance to many, which he loved, since he loved to be taken seriously. Although he loved the life of the sea, (which he had never known beyond the English Channel) and had become lord of piracy and the seas, in reality, although he was in love with the idea of continuing this way, he knew that it was the phase of his ladder to power that sooner or later he should leave. Although to his regret, England knew that at a certain point he should stop financing the pirates, but he could never do it. Even so, his heart soon reached another place. In the New World, a place that began to call his attention, Spain was the lord of almost all lands, and even Holland also lurked. When he learned from Finland that in the North of the New World there were some lands without any colonies, a strange desire and curiosity invaded him, but he preferred to continue sailing and hacking ships. It was not until he learned that France, his rival of life, was colonizing the north of the New World that England was quick to enlist in this task so as not to fall behind and compete with France, whose rivalry was still intact. England also extended his desire for domination everywhere, and since colonialism was fashionable, he made it his own. He knew that if he wanted to defeat Spain and France, if he wanted to be the master of the world, he definitely had to be strategic.

He was intelligent, an expert strategist who learned from the many mentors he had, and also an experienced analyst, very meticulous. And seeing the global, economic and political landscape, he knew what he should do from the beginning.

When at the beginning of 1600 his queen Elizabeth authorized him to begin to colonize the New World so as not to be left behind with respect to France, Spain and even Holland, England did it with pleasure, although it was not so easy. He had many altercations until, finally in 1607, in what is now Virginia (United States), he founded his first small English colony. And something would happen that would change everything. It was there when for the first time, without really expecting it, he had a son. When he saw him, for the first time, all the above, the sea, the pirates, Spain, everything lost meaning and vanished in a second of the mind of England, who believed that it would never go away. Everything lost and gained meaning at the same time. He did not lose the complete interest for all that yet, and he launched himself again in struggles against France, Holland and even Spain for power and territory, in the eyes of his little son. Finally, he could scare the Netherlands, tare Spain, and set France apart with much effort.

He was still young and being a father suddenly shocked him enough, even so, he tried to take care of him. To tell the truth, he miss that the little one lived. England had no parents or good figures to know how to raise a colony so small that without his help it would die. But he did the same. Although to tell the truth, he was a very bad father. Not only at the beginning did he neglect him to the point that it was the Native Americans who ended up saving the settlers at first, but that he not only began to indulge him indiscriminately, to treat him like he never treated anyone, but began to instruct him in the war and killings at an early age, making this have an impact on the future way of being and thinking of the child. England made up for him when the child learned from his cruelties, and taught him his philosophy of life: "the end do it justifies the means", that the child took it very seriously. He knew deep down that he was manipulating his little son, but England even saw him as a piece in his power board. Even his own son. For him, his beloved son was a future engine for his empire, economy and monopoly. That way he loved him. Thirteen Colonies, (as the boy was later called) absorbed many things from England, and many ways of thinking about him, but not all was well. England always felt concern and disturbance for his young colony, as he believed that this would be incomplete and would never come to understand the world one hundred percent at birth in a time too advanced and have skipped stages, which England believed were indispensable to understand the world, so that, despite all the love and overprotection that he gave his son, he always saw it as something slightly inferior to him and the other nations. But the day would come when he should see him from his height.

England not only was satisfied with his son, but he greatly desired to have more. Soon, his eyes fell on all parts of the world, and his hands, would be everywhere.

And he understood. If he had colonies, he had its resources and industry for himself, if he had its resources, he had trade and trade routes, and the trade routes are power. The more he had, the more powerful he would be, and thus, England began to obsess about owning a clan of English colonies part of his future empire. But even so, he still did not take revenge in Europe, and had big plans for it; his vision was global, now that the holes in the maps were filling up.

-United Kingdom by force:

Even when his attention and time revolved around his son and to compete colonially and maritimely with France, England had many other plans in mind and important events awaited him. Everything was a great panorama that he began to put together to finally get his biggest dream. Power.

A historical event in the life of him and his brothers would make everything change forever with them: in 1707, after signing the so-called Act of Union, Scotland, and afterwards Ireland joined him and formed the famous United Kingdom (by force since none of his brothers really wanted this).

England had harassed, treated aggressively and mistreated his brothers for unmemorable times. But he, who was clever, knew that this way of dealing with them was no longer convenient in the new epochs. And it was like this when he proposed "kindly" to join him. Scotland was going to refuse, but soon he felt the pistol of England in his chest as warning, as a promise, and, completely indignant and demoralized and surrendered, he had no choice but to yield. But he would always remind England of who he was, and that he would always want his freedom. The same as Ireland.

This guaranteed England more political and strategic power, in addition to taking advantage of the resources of his brothers, and also had always had the fetish of wanting to have their brothers under his full control, no matter what they wanted. And although the United Kingdom was he, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, England never really took into account these others and self-proclaimed "Britain", "United Kingdom".

But his brothers hated him strongly for this. Scotland hated him as he never had, and that's a lot. Finally, through tears and anger, he told England that it was a disgrace to his mother, and that he was like his father. When England heard this, he opened his eyes and listened attentively to his brother's words. Ireland, who still refused to hate England at all, screamed at Scotland to please not tell him, but he, devastated by the loss of his freedom, told him so. He was the bastard son of the Roman Empire. Perhaps the influence of Angles, Saxon and Norman would have made him change but from the beginning he had a Romanized mentality, said with scorn Scotland. England opened his eyes enormously and felt something in his heart breaking. With teary eyes and full of pain, he looked at Scotland. That was the truth. But he refused, he wasn't like that. He used to love them. He wasn't other Roman. He was a son of Britannia, England told himself again and again. But soon he didn't care. He would be a much larger empire than the Roman Empire, and het would boast about that. In the end, England would have wanted his mother to be proud of him. But his mother was more than dead to him.

England began to be noticed, and soon he realized that if he kept growing that way, he would soon be the next superpower in the world. The mere idea intoxicated him. But he still had issues, which were synonymous with continuing to compete with France, who was also powerful at the time.

-British Empire:

As he had predicted, in 1714, he became one of the main world powers, bearing the name that would characterize him for longevity: The British Empire. And he didn't need much to take over the whole world. It was the first time in his life that he had such a rank in the world. Going to be a collective representation of some Celtic peoples, to become a Kingdom, and finally an Empire. Neither could he believe it sometimes. He even changed his way of acting. Arthur had a bourgeois of soul. Of those people who are very rich but who would have loved to be noble. And when at last he was almost at the top of the world, England began to change the way he spoke, dressed and walked. Before England was characterized by being very badly spoken, rude, drunk, and not very neat, but all that changed one day for him another.

Suddenly, he wanted to make everything fall that was a gentleman. But if someone didn't like him at all, it was France.

France, with a reproachful look, told England: _**"Peu importa combien de fois vous essayez de dire, that you are a gentleman, that you are educated and noble.**_ _ **Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vrai. Vous etiez a vandale, l'Angleterre, a saboteur. Vous êtes toujours. Et avant cela, vous étiez a garçon ivre allongé dans la boue, les putes et les noble wars sur votre petite île. Of plus, je peux même feel le gin, le sang et la boue dont tu es né.**_ _ **"***_ When France said this, England boiled in fury. He rushed at him, and they started one of his typical fights. England continued to detest France and more when he at that time even surpassed him in power in Europe, and built his own colonial empire. Definitely England would do something about it. Spain no longer mattered, had lost much power after the War of Spanish Succession, although England still hated him because he had something that even he could not possess. Even so, it did not take long for his threads to rule and reach almost everyone.

Things took their course, and when the War of Austrian Succession broke out, England soon tried to sneak (characteristic that would inherit his son United States) and harm them all. First allied with Austria only to harm France, and then became neutral to harm Austria himself, due to some resentment that he had for what happened centuries ago with the kidnapping of Richard the Lionheart and the sum he had to pay for his release. When the Seven Years' War had broken out, England again turned against France and allied himself with his old friend Portugal and with Prussia. He won this war along with his allies, and he didn't hesitate to mock France.

In those moments he felt the best. He had fought wars in France, and was beginning to be the main empire and power of the world, and had even snatched an important colony from France, New France (Canada) adopting him as his son. Everything was perfect for him in those moments. Even so, he never paid much attention to this one since he definitely loved his own son more, to whom he watched and watched most of his free time. But he didn't t know that France would never forgive him for having snatched his son from him and would take revenge on him in a similar way.

In these periods between wars, he visited and spent time with his favorite colony, his son, and later he left again, leaving him desolate since he didn't like to be alone, but he still had to do it.

England didn't know but at the same time he knew what his upbringing did to his child, between spoiling him, inciting him to racism, abandoning him for certain periods of time, and lying to him saying that the world deserved him, that he was a special child (when he wasn't), among other things that would form the personality of his son.

England continued with his run of good luck, beginning to become increasingly strong, and being the hegemony of the world, but he made a mistake: leaving so much time alone his colony. He didn't speculate that he would become independent of him, or that he would not need him. This mistake would bring consequences, and end his happiness. He would end his dream and his expectations. The world of England would change. He hadn't calculated that. He had never expected it.

-Independence of the United States, French Revolution and Industrial Revolution:

As it had already been exposed previously, to England nothing worried to him at those moments, that in fact, he grated in the happiness, since soon he would become the maximum hegemony of the world-wide one. However, only one event was enough that would make everything change for England forever.

Once he had returned to see his son after winning the Seven Years' War, he found a big and terrifying surprise. He was received by a young Thirteen Colonies, who made a horror invade him to the core, due to the excessive rapid growth of his son was not normal for him, causing him to really worry about something.

Thirteen Colonies was strong, stable, and could even sustain himself. All this only made England's hair stand on end.

If he had taken 13 centuries to reach adulthood, his disturbance was big when he saw how his son grew up in only a century and a half. But he try to pretend that nothing was happening, while he still could have him under his control. The young United States seemed not to be aware of this.

The system that England established to control his colonies was to monopolize them that they would market with him and only with him, while England would bring their products to them and so on. What really worried England that obviously led to the growth of his colony, but he continued to maintain his concern for it, without wanting to give any strange idea his colony.

But his concern came true. The United States began to suggest and insinuate things to him. He wanted to openly trade with other nations, he wanted to own his own free currency, until he came to ask for a place in the British Parliament. England listened to him as he trembled with anger and made his teeth creak. This overflowed the glass. England began to oppress and control her son more intensely, taking away all the luxuries he had previously provided, raising taxes abruptly, and making her young son more indebted. This Thirteen Colonies did not like, and kept trying to get some credit from his father, who shouted his truth to his face, tired of the insistence of his son: he was his colony, his extent, but to a lesser extent that he must obey his orders to the letter, and never get any recognition because it was only a colony, not a great old nation like him. He was part of the empire, not the empire.

This did not please his "colony", who did not resign himself; in fact, he did not hesitate to get up and seek to emancipate himself from him. Soon when his son began to sabotage his imports so he would not have to pay more taxes, everything exploded.

It was there when the world of England took the lead. He did not understand it at all, he did not understand it or was interested in understanding it, but even then he really did not understand absolutely anything about what was happening. Even so, he also counterattacked, since he would not let this strange feeling of rebellion take over even more of his son.

England soon went to give his rebellious son a lesson. And this time he would not be soft on him. England even felt sorry for the ingenuity of his colony, who believed that he could be separated from him. He, who was so young and knew so little of the world, could never face him. And in the first days, England just hoped to give him a good beating and come back to him later. This was easy, but England would suffer a blow that would make him see the truth. That was the world. When he learned that France and Spain were helping his son to emancipate himself from him, he sanitized real disgust. Suddenly, he looked at France from afar with real hatred in his eyes. And it was there that he knew he was doing it because he had taken his son, and now he would take his own.

England with big force and violence attacked his young son, and even thought about killing him several times, but deep down he knew he was incapable of doing it.

In battle, his son proved that he had learned well, but even so, the experience of England could not be surpassed by a young colony. And still, Thirteen Colonies did not scream, did not cry, always gets up and kept fighting.

And soon, with the hidden help of France and Spain, and with his resistance, England was realizing that his son would succeed. And something inside him writhed in anguish.

When he again proposed to give his freedom without fighting, England laughed bitterly. The United States stared at him and saw that he could do it.

In the war of independence, England, as in all wars, lost many of his boys, people who had left their families to fight against others who had also been English, who were equal to them. It was ironic, it was cruel.

In his last battle, his already ex-colony demanded his freedom again, but he was really stunned. He felt a bundle of emotions and thoughts that were destroying him inside: confusion, he felt that he was dreaming a bad dream; disbelief, he really did not understand how his son did not understand that he would never give him his freedom; strange, since he understood his brothers to hate him and seek his freedom because they were once free, but he did not understand why a colony, born to be of someone, sought or knew what freedom was; and sadness. He felt sad for losing his colony, for this mistake on his way to power, and he knew that everything would be refilled.

Finally they were face to face, before the cruel truth. For both it was difficult, but the United States was determined, he would be free and economically independent, his biggest dream. But England was in front of him, preventing him, and although it was his father, for him it was no longer so if it prevented his exit to the international market.

Face to face, everything was decided. England completely refused to release him. He faces him. He could kill him; he had the chance to finish him forever, and to get rid of that problem, could have ended the United States. But he did not. He was not able to do it. He failed the shot on purpose, and without further ado, having lost, he knelt and burst into tears. He had failed because, ultimately, he knew it did not suit him, that it was actually better that the boy would live, in the future he would benefit him, but even so, that did not mean it hurt less.

His most important colony, his influence in America, had left him. He felt betrayed, and hurt.

When the United States traveled to France to be recognized, England locked himself in Buckingham Palace and wept with rage, twisting his hands and breaking his rings with relief. He hated them both.

Something changed forever in England, who, or with their other colonies, was the same again. So radical was the change, which went from being a "hot blood" to a "cold blood". He became stern and cold. Still, he calmed down. His initial annoyance cooled and he knew that his son in the background would always belong to him. There was a bond between them that was only theirs. He knew that his would return to him, and would be helpful, so soon, he tried to be indifferent to the life of his son, and although they were rivaled for a while, he knew that deep down something of the United States would always be his.

Soon he began to observe the environment in Europe, more precisely France, and he knew that in this world things changed. At the end of the eighteenth century, France was his full attention. England laughed at him inside. France was foolish to continue with an absolutist monarchy in those times where the bourgeoisie possessed the true power and sought to rid themselves of their obstacle, the nobility. England had known it for a long time and that is why he provided chicken in the revolutions and civil wars and the parliament during the seventeenth century. He knew beforehand that if things did not change everything would end up exploding. If France did not accept it, he would suffer the consequences. Perhaps England was in solidarity with him, or he was cruel or simply wanted things to move forward because he began to support the bourgeoisie in France, who soon began to make noise and incite the people. England tried to warn France again, coldly, but he refused his help. England simply laughed at his stubborn and stupid neighbor.

When finally the famous French Revolution broke out, England opened his eyes impacted and somewhat fascinated. France at the end of the situations was interesting, he did it his way. There was an easier way like his, but if France wanted to kill all the parasites of the nobles, he did not care. England already knew that this would happen. England wanted the bourgeoisie to become the most powerful, because it was beginning to feel his own bourgeoisie advancing, beginning the famous Industrial Revolution.

But what England did not know was that France, after that bloodbath, with his heart burning, would seek that fire to expand. And it was there when England's smile twisted.

-Napoleonic Wars and the 1814 War:

While from his home he could hear the cries of the French Revolution, he calmly began to think about the world. He had lost his colony, but he definitely thought of having others, he planned to establish a commercial and colonial empire where the trade routes were his. But all this apparently had to wait because when the Revolution was over, England and Europe were completely turned over when France and his new leader, Napoleon Bonaparte, began a process of expansion never seen before. The power of France again gave him nervous. When the First French Empire emerged, a cry of panic escaped from England. Finally, in 1803, the Napoleonic Wars began. The first thing he did, in a hurry, was to raise an economic blockade in France. And intensify his maritime army. Soon, he found that almost all of Europe was against France.

England didn't want to see Europe in the hand of France for obvious reasons, and because he also didn't want to have to satisfy his interests or lose influence because of France.

The Napoleonic Wars was the last war that England held with France, the last after a long time of wars and rivalry. Therefore, it was what marked an old era and a new one. In the seas, England and France used to fight and insult each other, as they used to do. In a way England liked it.

But being in the middle of war didn't stop England from trying to possess new colonies. In 1806 and in 1807, England stealthily approached the young Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plata (now Argentina), which was unprotected since Spain was captive by France, and tried to kidnap him, although both times he failed. Actually he wasn't focused enough on him and decided to focus completely on Europe.

But soon to England a second problem arose. The economic blockade that had put on France had affected the young United States who was furiously attacked by his brother Canada after the US tried to invade him. While fighting against France, decided to support his colony intensified the blockade to harm the United States even more. However, at a certain point he couldn't stand it anymore and went personally to teach his son a lesson. After a while, they would have to face each other again, but this time it would be different. Aggressively, England broke into the US territory, and began to finance the Native Americans, promising them they would be free of the American advance, to attack his son on another flank.

When he reached the battlefield, on the night that was glowing with fire, England saw how brutally his son was trying to rape and conquer his brother Canada, having to separate them, and positioning himself on the side of Canada, beating Alfred strongly, without remorse.

England, together with Canada were implacable. They violently treated the United States, as a lesson and warning. Even so, England, when he had won that war, felt much better.

And when he returned to Europe, he was with all the humor of beating France.

When he joined the Sixth Coalition, the biggest battle for the fate of Europe and France was decided. All against France. When England saw Spain, he shouted to run with them. Spain was able to escape from France and ran towards England. While Spain was hanging on his leg, England raised his rifle and stared. He fired, and France had fallen.

When France surrendered, no one enjoyed it as much as England, who humiliated him with great pleasure. It was England who after the Napoleonic wars who most watched France, and when he wanted to realize, he and France were more united than he thought.

The wars were an unforeseen altercation for his goals, and when they had been removed, his eyes returned to perch in every corner of the world.

-Imperialism and Colonialism, the Victorian Era (1837-1901):

The new world panorama was the following one: ultramarine expansion of the biggest powers, mainly of England and his eternal rival France. These became owners of the trade routes and important strategic points through colonialism. Colonialism was a form of domination where the biggest powers extended their power to administrative areas, extracted their resources and self-benefited themselves. All this could happen due to the industrial revolution, which was practically handled by England. The industrial revolution not only modified advances in mechanical technology, but also modified social and historical structures completely. Along with the French Revolution, the Industrial Revolution of England gave way to the contemporary era.

The Industrial Revolution was developed in England before any other European nation, with new inventions: spinning Jenny, hydraulic, steam engines, iron plow, locomotives, vaccines, etc.

However, social groups were influenced by this revolution unevenly:

The old noble elite remained the most powerful group. It was the group least affected by the changes. They were enriched enormously with industrialization since they owned about 70% of the English lands. They acquired a capitalist mentality and benefited from the passage of the railroad through their lands and the increase of agricultural production thanks to new techniques.

Their political role remains predominant, although they no longer have a monopoly of power due to the legal reforms introduced by the House of Commons.

The high bourgeoisie was a very restricted group of big bankers and important merchants and entrepreneurs. They tried to become related to the high aristocracy either by copying habits of daily life or by marriage ties.

The middle and lower bourgeoisie were craftsmen and owners of small and medium workshops. Entrepreneurial group that demands rights of big political representation is the social base of the Liberal Party.

Rural workers were harmed by the precarious contracts brought by the agricultural revolution. In addition, the unpopular Speenhamland System, or Poor Law, was implanted and they lost the possibility of acquiring income through the proto-industry due to the creation of the factories.

The proletarians were the ones who would suffer the most from the effects of an uncontrolled growth of the cities and a savage industrialization. Most of the proletarians were peasants who had been forced to leave their way of life moving to the cities to survive. They begin to suffer for the first time the tyranny of the clock, which imposes a monotonous life and long hours of work. Women and children were cheap labor. Public services were mediocre or nonexistent. For example, there was no running water in homes, any sewage or urban cleaning services, which caused numerous epidemics.

While the world began to launch completely to the so-called Industrial Capitalism, England, along with his group of colonizing imperialists, threw themselves into Africa like hungry dogs, as they saw Africans as part of their empire.

England was a country colonizer by nature (trauma that because he had once been a kind of colony of Normandy), and fought for Africa with claws and teeth. Over time, England was abducted and kidnapped the countries that would be known as: Gold Coast, Sierra Leone, Gambia, Nigeria, Egypt, Sudan, Uganda, Kenya, Rhodesia, South Africa and Somalia, among others. And his fights with France and sometimes with Holland and his sister Belgium for the colonies in Africa didn't wait.

He also had new colonies in America, stealing some from Spain and also had his new son: Guyana.

With the total colonization of Oceania, his other two favorite sons were born, Australia and in 1840 New Zealand. He loved them very much because they were obedient to him, but he would always love the United States more. He shouldn't have favorites, he said, but even though his favorite was Australia, he would always love the United States more. His true favourite son, the one he love the most.

England was unstoppable, occupying more territories, while becoming the supreme king of Industrialism, while everyone bought and sold to him. However, always in competition with France, who didn't want to be left behind.

And there was another factor that made England proud and become more petulant than usual, her queen. His beloved Queen Victoria. He loved her above all that he had known in the world. More even than Queen Elizabeth. For him, Queen Victoria was his greatest treasure. And Victoria was first name to come out in his mouth when he was looking for respect, when he was happy, when he wanted to impose himself, when he was about to commit massacres.

England had Oceania, had large parts of Africa, had some colonies in America, and soon would get into the great powers of Asia, whom he saw as his biggest card to the world's maximum control, or as a real danger.

-The Imperialism in Asia:

The wishes of England had no limits. He wanted to have everything. And when his eyes, and that of France, settled on Asia, the largest of the continents, both launched themselves at it. But it would be more complicated than any other place to own, because the most powerful nations ruled Asia. Still, England would manage.

England focused on Asia as a reaction to his lack of power in America. And soon, he began to walk around the Indian Ocean watching and analyzing. Asia was important to Europeans for sea routes, trade routes, ports, resources, and they would do anything for Asians to subjugate to them.

It was there when the eyes of England saw him. And after him he never saw anything more beautiful in the world.

-British occupation to India:

When England first saw India, he fell in love with him completely. He had always heard stories from India, which had the famous cedars, spices, etc. and besides, he had tea. England loved tea in such a way that he had come to think that it had been created by God only for him. And India had a lot of tea. When England began to approach him slowly, he considered him an enchanted prince. Neither France nor Austria approached India in beauty. For England, India was the most beautiful and appreciated being in the world. India was a great strategic point, he had all the resources and spices that he wanted for his companies, he had tea, and on top of that he was cultured, he would definitely have him for himself and only for him.

India was revealed against him in 1857, but England could still kidnap him.

By 1858, India became fully of the British Empire. England came to the rough and settled in his house as if it were his. India hated him exceedingly. Many times India tried to get away from him, but England, with violence, had he tightly held. India cried and yelled.

England began to consider India as his second home, even called his "personal countryside", but to his chagrin India detested him to death for what he did to him. England was filled with rage at knowing this fact, but he would never let India go. Never. But India would never forget either.

India had to subjugate himself before him and became his personal servant. England loved having him close to him. He considered India "the jewel in the crown." He was so fascinated by India, that he liked Asia much more than he had liked Africa, Oceania or even America.

But India always had the idea of liberating himself in mind. Always.

With India in him possession, England tripled his power. The world was practically his. But not all yet. There was another, one bigger than the big ones, which made England melt with rage and India smile with hope.

It was there when England dared to mess with the one who was the greatest. China.

-Wars of Opium (1839-1842):

He already knew China. Everyone knew him. During the sixteenth, seventeenth and eighteenth centuries the Europeans came to met the great China and asked for spices, cedars, and technological devices for the time. To England all this made him blush with embarrassment. For centuries, Europeans had to beg for China since them, backward, had nothing to offer China that he didn't have, or that they simply could not compete with the elaborate products of Chinese. Moreover, the real and first industrial revolution was nothing less than China, and in China. Since China had guns, gunpowder, industrial furnaces, even mechanics. But England sabotaged it completely.

England hated China venomously because even with China, he couldn't compete, he had done everything possible to make him fall, and invading him, sabotaging him, trying to blackmail him, but China was infallible. He was thousands of years ahead of them all. England was frustrated. If China thought of not getting involved, he definitely couldn't handle him. It was there when England knew that his success was not temperance, or courage for any of those things, was to sabotage, steal, kill, impose and oppress, and his intelligence, obviously.

Then it was there when England learned a big tactic, which he would later teach his eldest son. By the way, England, along with France, ended up inviting the United States to the game. England needed him. The obedience, brutality and warlike manner of his son was helpful to him.

Finally, England knew what to do to destroy China inside.

England was not stupid and knew that China was and could be a terrible competition, so he devised a plan to make him fall into decline.

China was reluctant to market to those in the West, and put quite a few clauses in trade with England. England pretended to be interested in Opium, which China began to guard jealously. England began to smuggle the Opium of China secretly to purpose, so that this one entered in conflicts with him. And as planned, he came out. England and China entered into a war for opium, although in reality it was for other reasons. Opium was an excuse to enter into war with China, thus weakening him and at the same time using opium as bait for China to want it more and thus put in decadence and addiction to his people. All to profit and market blatantly.

England was not untouchable, and even he fell into his game when he became a bit addicted to opium as well, but his mind was clear. Opium didn't matter, what mattered was weakening and sabotaging China enough to end up him, and when he had fallen ... England blushed at the thought.

China was strong, intelligent, wise, but this time he couldn't with the savages of the West. England felt enormous jealousy of China, who had been bigger and greatest than the Roman Empire even.

China soon declined because of this war, even sent a letter to Queen Victoria asking for England to stop sabotaging him.

But China, the great pillar of Asia, fell before English.

Finally England won him, and he didn't have to worry about China who had lost more than just the war. As payment of defeat, England took from China his brother Hong Kong, becoming his and raising him under his regime, much to the chagrin of China, who had only to lower his head.

When China fell, Asia fell with him. From that moment, England had a lot of control over him and everything that entailed. China declined in such a way that he couldn't barely stand up. England smiled with satisfaction. From that moment, hatred went through both of them. From that moment England had China locked up under his full power. And the greatness of China was thinning and thinning. From that moment, he had to do everything the Europeans wanted.

-Japan, and the Boshin Wars:

Japan was, after China, the second most powerful in Asia, and perhaps now, even the most powerful.

In the early nineteenth century England had tried in vain to open Japan commercially, but Japan, like his brother, had flatly refused.

Japan was strong, and could become a power if he was proposed, England knew. But Japan didn't want to know anything about that. England was frustrated, since Japan didn't even allow him to hunt whales in his waters.

It was not until 1853, when he got a big surprise. His eldest son went to Japan personally and gave him an ultimatum. After that meddling, Japan was forced to open up quickly. How easy it had been for his son, and how similar they were. For the first time, England was genuinely proud of him. The boy was something ignorant and idiotic but intelligent like him at the same time, to a lesser extent.

When he enthusiastically went to Japan, he first gave a long kiss on the front to the United States as congratulations.

When England tried to blackmail Japan, he realized that he wasn't only strong but he didn't need them. To England, France and the United States, they didn't like that much, so they did something about it.

He and France planned to set up a war scenario, manipulating Japan's destiny so that it would weaken, as an excuse, they used their typical competition, rivalry, and that both wanted to be Japan's friends. Thus they initiated a civil war, the Boshin War in Japan while both financed opposing sides. This caused ills to Japan, which didn't take long to realize that he was used by France and England to harm himself.

England supported and financed the Emperor's side, while France supported and financed the Shogunate. This was a proxy war, and at the same time, a ruse to Japan, because the real goal was to weaken him and thus him to fall into their clutches.

Finally, and as expected, the war took direction towards the side of England, establishing a commercial and strategic friendship with him.

This was another big advance of the British Empire over Asia, having extorted China, India under his power, now Japan as a possible ally, and many other territories in his hands.

-The Crimean War:

When the Russian Empire had access to the Mediterranean Sea by having Crimea, England screamed in fright.

England had detested France, hated Spain with rancor, hated China and many others, but for whom he could only feel fear and more fear was for Russia, the Russian Empire. Russia was England's personal horror. Russia was huge, giant, and could present abysmal competition. The Crimean War was a war in which England allied with France and the Ottoman Empire to prevent Russia from having access and economic power over the Mediterranean.

France, England and the kingdom of Piedmont (Northern Italy) declare war on Russia sent troops to Gallipoli to recover the territories lost by the Turks.

The Franco-British fleet bombed Odessa on April 10, 1854, attempting the landing without success. Subsequently, 60,000 men between the English and French landed in Crimea, creating a new front where they immediately gain ground.

At the end of 1854, the famous battle of Balaclava took place, where the cargo of light brigade became famous all over the world although with a bloody result. The cavalry finished its reign on the battlefield. A few days later, the allies closed the siege on Sevastopol, leading to a long siege. On November 5 the decisive battle of Inkerman was fought, where the Russian troops try to break the siege of Sevastopol. It was a bloody battle with a bayonet attack that ended with a serious Russian defeat.

Sevastopol finally fell into the hands of France and England on September 9, 1855, had spent 11 long months of siege. Shortly after Kars falls and the battle in the Sea of Azov finished. All this put an end to it; Russia was forced to ask for peace. On March 30, 1856, the peace treaty was signed in Paris, where both France and England rejoiced greatly. Both hated and feared Russia twice as much as anyone, and seeing him defeated was the most pleasurable pleasure. With the defeat of Russia, the Mediterranean Sea and Crimea remained under their interests and power. They preferred the Ottoman Empire rather than Russia because they knew that the Ottoman Empire would fall and when he did ... everything would be for them. But they could not let Russia have any chance.

This was one of the bloodiest wars in this century, and in which made an appearance "The Lady with the Lamp", a British nurse who, without distinction of the nationality, saved thousands of wounded in the Crimean War. She was one of the first modern nurses.

-England and Latin America:

Latin America was one of the few places in which the British Empire had no power directly, but in reality, he had taken care that they were still under his interests, since all Latin American countries depended on him to sustain their economy, for the general agroexporting. An example of this was his relationship with Argentina, relationship which was characterized as being quite carnal. Argentina was his main lover in Latin America although the Argentine wasn't always lenient with the English, for that reason England knew that Argentina could be a problem for him if he were revealed, but he wouldn't do it yet.

But something began to worry England: Paraguay. Paraguay was the only country in Latin America that was industrialized, independent of him, that could disfavor him and make him lose influence over the other countries there, even becoming the hegemony of Latin America, a true power. For that reason he soon put his Latin lovers, the Empire of Brazil, Argentina and Uruguay against Paraguay, generating a warlike conflict and he was who provided industrialized weapons to the three against Paraguay, demonstrating his mania to get involved and generate conflicts to harm others. It would get rid of Paraguay without having to get himsefl, it was perfect. So it was. With the devastating war, The Paraguay War, Paraguay couldn't recover and became another agricultural country. While he bought them and sold railroads, abusing of this. Again, he was the ruler of Latin America, specially South America.

England already had everything. He had the whole world in his hands, although he had to share a bit with France, he was very much aware that these were more allies than enemies despite their ever present rivalry. And with all the power, his goal was fulfilled. He would go directly to the ladder of supreme power. He was larger and more powerful than the Roman Empire and the Spanish Empire. He had achieved it. He couldn't believe it himself. Although he had achieved it with blood on his hands. A lot of blood. And he had injuries that would always hurt him.

But he was satisfied. He already had everything, no one got in his way. France was by his side.

The world was of the British Empire. But England's smile was completely erased when he arrived. When he appeared on the board, the course of England and of history would change.

England was filled with anger, anger and envy: there he was, standing in his way, the German Empire.

The emergence of the Triple Alliance:

The world began to prepare and adapt for the new times. And even though England had and wanted to spent a lot of time in Asia in recent decades, he had to finally return to Europe, a place that really hurt his head. He also had to see the panorama and context of Europe, which began to worry him a lot. The Italian Unification was an event with hardly relevance for him, although the Italians could represent a danger for his power in the north of Africa, but it was the Unification of Germany that really made him angered.

Finally and without seeing it coming, the newborn German Empire, the Austro-Hungarian, and the newly Unified Kingdom of Italy had formed an alliance.

England screamed at the sky. The German Empire was barely born and already was a power, and allies loyal to him. The young Germany was strong, determined, imposing, and would never allow himself to be blackmailed by him. He had barely been born and already had Europe trembling for him. Barely he had appeared in the world and already had railroads in the Middle East, had to give him colonies in Africa, and was already beginning, unconsciously, to compete against his interests. England already hated him to death. And on top of that he envied him.

When the young Germany organized the Berlin Conference to organize as Europe and Japan were divided China and Africa, England sat next to France, since both hated Germany, and refused to accept that Germany had colonies in China and Asia. On top of everything, China seemed to prefer Germany to him and that drove him crazy.

He believed that Germany, as young and seriously shy as he seemed wouldn't protest, but to his shock, Germany cornered him and demanded colonies in Asia. Scared, England gave some of them to him.

Definitely England would not let himself humiliate and, with resentment and envy of the possessions of Germany (although he had many more) planned and swore to make Germany suffer.

When he learned that his eldest son, not to be left behind, was taking over the Caribbean under the excuse of freedom, and was fighting against Spain (Hispanic-American war), England looked at the scene with curiosity. His son did what he did for power, like him, but with the excuse of freedom and non-colonialism. But England knew the truth, because in spite of that, the United States didn't dare to touch the English colonies of the Caribbean. That action spoke for itself.

All these events meant that he had to position himself on one side. Engalnd didn't really understand what had happened or what things were being planned, but he knew he had few options. The ones he most missed were that France and he were positioned in the same side, along with other countries. England began to notice, that although he competed with France in everything, in that last century both responded to the same interests, and many other strange and creepy similarities, and even approaches between both that neither himself had noticed. He remember that when he met the young Germany at a presentation party organized by Prussia, both he and France really felt apathy for the future German Empire, talking about him behind his back and confabulating for a future. He was also surprised at the fast growth of his son, as his son had, but Germany had grown much faster. Even so, he wasn't as surprised as he was the first time, perhaps because he had become accustomed or because he knew that this was because Germany had been the Holy Roman Empire and this influenced, added with the help of Prussia.

This precisely showed that the world began to be organize under a new order, and England knew that something very big was coming. The strategic movements and wars were taking place to form a world scenario that would change everything. He had to adapt and form alliances before it was too late, but everything would change for him in these new movements and changes in the world chessboard.

-Late nineteenth century and aspects of Victorian English society:

The nineteenth century was coming to an end, and although at the beginning of the twentieth century he was involved in some conflicts / wars, there was nothing scarcely alarming. Although unknowingly, those were his last years in his full world power.

England had the whole world but soon things would change. Although the 19th century was the strangest for all, the 20th century would definitely exceed expectations, negatively.

Throughout the nineteenth century his children Canada, Australia and New Zealand were becoming independent from him in short order, having their own constitutions, although they remained under his power. England was intelligent and would accept it, since his children would always be helpful to him. They would always please him. In them, England didn't have to exercise power, because they were already dominated. He loved them for that. He didn't know, however, who loved he more, if they or the United States. He had been the only one to emancipate himself from him and leave him ashamed, not the others. In the end, he would always love the United States much more for being brave or foolish enough to face him. Yes, he loved him for that. His other children were smarter. But in the end, the destiny of the United States had not been different; he followed his orders just like everyone else.

He also continued to have problems with his brothers. Wales had escaped from him and fled to Argentina where he had founded a colony, much to England's anger. Ireland and Scotland hated him more than ever because they were the ones who had to work in the factories, in the mines, it was they who were exploited, his own brothers.

England forged his own destiny, and would pay for it sooner or later.

Even so, he knew that a big event would happen soon, so he was preparing physically and psychologically beforehand.

While waiting, he spent his time reading his favorite books, Pride and Prejudice, Alice in Wonderland, Sharlock Holmes, among others. He feels very intellectual with this, and he loved to read while he smoked either tobacco or opium. Great writers emerged during the Victorian era, such as Charles Dickens, Oscar Wild, Lewis Carroll, and with them great stories.

The Victorian era was magnificent and definitely one of the highest points of England, its zenith, but it was also one of the darkest periods. Many things were and were done at this time, but here we will only highlight four points of the English society at that time: social classes, prostitution, child labor, and opium.

\- Of Social Classes:

As has already been said, the industrial and French revolution completely changed social configurations. The English bourgeoisie called themselves "middle class" limiting the "upper class", which was the nobility and great aristocrats with renowned families. The high bourgeoisie was composed of bankers, businessmen and financiers, heirs of those who had risked their capital in pursuit of the new form taken by the economy.

As for the common middle class and the lower middle class, they tried to emulate the upper class being small shopkeepers and entrepreneurs, doctors, lawyers, merchants.

The establishment of society was composed, as it always had been, by the upper class. The aristocrats owned properties of more than four thousand hectares in which they spent the summer months, going to live in winter in the city of London.

Altogether, the upper class for 1873 controlled almost 80% of the surface of England, 24 also had representation in the Parliament and the cabinet of ministers, reaching peaks of 80% and 60% respectively and being related to the aristocracy. In addition, they held executive positions in the army-three-quarters in 1838-and in the Anglican church, by the end of the century, half the bishops were married to women of the aristocracy.

The working class, the low class, were the majority of society, nothing new, as it had always been in history. In those times there was no social support for the poor and exploitation was, as always in history, excessive.

-Of Prostitution:

The double sexual morality is typical of the Victorian era. Parallel to the strict customs of the time, an underground sexual world developed where adultery and prostitution proliferated. There were also "courtesans" who were people who, in the beginning, attended the monarchs.

The night was in charge of hiding the vices of the people: in the East London there were many brothels, show halls, gambling halls. But it also developed a street environment of drugs, sex and gambling without skimping on variants such as orgies, erotic spectacles, child abuse and flogging. England developed the first condom made in latex, even though sexual intercourse was supposed to be maintained for reproductive purposes.

Prostitution was a very common activity in nineteenth-century England, as it had always been, but now exasperated. Generally these were women prostituted for a few coins and came from the most diverse nationalities. London was a terribly powerful capital and was a very popular destination in the migratory flows.

Prostitutes populated the bars and streets of Whitechapel, one of the poorest neighborhoods in the East End. But they were also close to theaters and male entertainment establishments, from brothels to places where men drank and enjoyed erotic shows that were often played by underage. Homosexual prostitution also existed, although logically the secrecy surrounding it was greater.

In 1864 the Contagious Diseases Acts were approved, which were later modified in 1866 and 1869. They established the creation of a committee for the investigation of venereal diseases in the armed forces and in the areas adjacent to the forces, allowing the police detained and subjected the prostitutes to venereal controls and, if found with any of these diseases, was confined in a secluded hospital until her recovery. One of the precursors in the abolition of these laws was Josephine Butler, linked the prostitutes as a form of Catholic charity, who were victims of male oppression, initiating a campaign in 1869.

A study of the end of the Victorian period showed that more than 90% of the prostitutes in the Millbank prison were daughters of unskilled or semi-skilled workers, and more than 50% had been raised by women servants and the rest by women with jobs without future, street vendors, laundresses or cleaning.

The irruption of Jack the Ripper in the summer of 1888 was devastating for London prostitutes. England used to visit prostitutes from his remote medieval days, but the excessive perversion of these times, coupled with child prostitution was not funny, even though he did nothing about it either, coldly indifferent.

The photograph of Mary Simpson, an 11-year-old pregnant prostitute, is evidence of the cruelty and perversity of England in those times. Although it had always been like this, now it looked.

-Of Child Labor:

The industrial revolution monopolized child labor for jobs such as mining or the textile industry, causing accidents and deaths often by making children work under running machines, they were also flogged if production began to fall. In England the disadvantaged children were in charge of the churches, who sold them to the industries through advertisements in the newspapers when they no longer wanted to keep them or when they had too many. Trade was often carried out without parental consent.

From the age of four they were wanted to be "trained" in the machines, work in the mines, clean the parts of the machinery or go after the broken threads in the looms. Most of the child labor were children from Scothland and Ireland, but English children too.

In England, 44% of thieves and 23% of those who had caused injuries didn't exceed 21 years of age.

-Of Opium:

This is not strange if it is known that in the royal apothecary opium was freely distributed to the courtiers, Queen Victoria herself consumed it in the form of chewing gum with cocaine, next to the young Winston Churchill and, as for the fiction, Sherlock Holmes frequently injected cocaine since it was considered for "brain and very nervous" people. Opium was freely consumed as a "social drug", although over time it acquired a bad reputation because, in the dens where it was consumed, prostitution was also present.

The problems of drugs, added to the terrible social problems previously exposed, make everything become more dark at this time. England was part of all this, since this was nineteenth-century England.

.

The year 1901 was devastating for England, since it was the year in which his love died, Queen Victoria, his favorite and beloved queen. For that reason all that year he spent locked in his room crying, melancholic and without energies. But it had been a year since that, he was forced by himself to leave and quickly find allies in the Far East as Russia began to put his energies there.

Because of this, England decided that his friendship with Japan should be made official. Thus, in 1902, the Anglo-Japanese alliance was formed. This greatly eased England, as Japan was the only and most industrialized power in Asia, in a very short time, (to his surprise, as he had emerged from isolation for almost 300 years and had already adapted). In addition to being a strategic point.

Even so, the alliance with the Empire of Japan was not enough, and he would soon discover this meaning when he joined forces with another nation and changed everything when he knew about his life.

In 1904, not only would the story of Peter Pan be public, which he loved, but his story with a certain nation would take a tragicomic course for him.

-The Entente Cordiale:

In 1904, the superiors of England informed him that he would make an indefinite alliance with a nation to which England had detested for hundreds of years. He would make an alliance of political and military union with France.

When he received the news, England didn't flinch. Before he would have kicked, denied and rejected this flatly, but he knew that he and France were already united in many aspects, he knew that it was very convenient for him to share with France, but it was still a strange thing. England knew, although he refused to admit it, that this was true, and that France was a favorable option.

Reluctantly, he accepted signing the alliance with France, to his dismay. When he came face to face with France, he knew several things: that France also had this cost. That if he thought about it, since the mid-nineteenth century they both started to get along more amicably, and actually fought together in the Crimean War, and if he was honest with himself, they always got together when a third harmed their plans and he discovered with real displeasure that a feeling of guilt invaded him when he saw the eyes of France. Only before him was he weak.

When they were forced to shake hands as a symbol of brotherhood, a spontaneous image of Joan of Arc being burned appeared in his mind.

In the days and months that followed, they had to, forced, spend time together to plan future strategies, but in reality they rarely spoke while walking the streets of Paris. England was invaded by guilty feelings and sensations that were unknown to him, but he didn't remember where they came from. Each time these thoughts and emotions approached him; his pride did his thing and refused to establish real friendship with the Frenchman. Even so, he thought a lot about him when they were together. Finally he remembered something he had not thought about for hundreds of years: how he met France. He recoiled with shame as he had confused him with a girl and offered him flowers. He also remembered that it was there when he sweated never to express feelings to enemies or strangers, and how he became reluctant in those things.

He continued walking in silence with France, walking behind him, observing him, remembering, and feeling a terrible guilt for having purposely killed Joan of Arc, the love of France. He didn't know why all these thoughts, emotions and feelings overwhelmed him that way so suddenly, but they did it when he thought of France. And finally he regretted doing it. He still resented France for having helped the United States in his independence, but everything else was meaningless. Finally he knew. He loved France for a very long time, and not only that, but with the Entente Cordiale he had realized his deeply love for him. He approached France, taking him by the arm, accepting him as his partner. And he discovered that the feeling was similarly mutual.

That was the first time in history that England and France formally allied, and where they ended with an old tradition of fights between them. And England loved to think that France could be his, and only his.

-First World War:

The chessboard was almost complete. The tensions that were at that time were by the clashing interests between the great Empires, England and his, and Germany and his. They were for power, for the colonies. It was because England was seeing Germany as his biggest competition and perdition. England had the whole world but worried him, like all people of power, to lose it. And he looked at Germany as the one who would replace him. Germany was younger, stronger. And England wasn't going to let that happen.

The war that was to come was for that reason, for crossed economic and colonial interests. It was because England didn't want to stop being the king. And because Germany, so young and daring, would compete with English until he got tired.

When the first piece was moved, the war broke out in 1914. England didn't think to afford to lose, so he decided to cheat and visit the brothers Italy. England lied to them, telling them that by winning he would give those parts of Austria and they would be rewarded with the German colonies. The Italians accepted, and England began to lend them money for their war economy, happy, since he knew that if he won or lost, the Italians should pay him back. He always came out winning.

When the war finally broke out, he feigned surprise when France communicated it to him. Finally the big event in which they were preparing since the end of the nineteenth century arrived, and although he and the others believed that they would achieve their goals easily and everything would end quickly, no one expected what that would be.

Prepared and confident, he had no idea that war would change everything for eternity.

As soon as it had begun, England went to help France at the front, and found reality. Although at the beginning he didn't assimilate it, and tried to keep boasting about being confident and proud, all of that quickly subsided. England knew what an industrialized war was, a face to face war with advanced weapons, knew about trench warfare. Little by little, he began to see the truth. The cruel truth and infinite horror unleashed in what he himself along with others planned, and being there didn't understand what his eyes saw.

Even so, in the middle of the war, something of humanity flourished in the cold heart of England, who even began to feel a deep pity for the young Germany, who had thought badly together with others. A humanity hidden in England flourished at last before this crude panorama, and at Christmas of 1914, he himself called a ceasefire with Germany, with whom he sang Christmas carols and played soccer games, as good friends, for the next day, to the trench of war.

That humanity and respect everyone had at the beginning of the war, feeling unreal and temporary, couldn't last long. The horror of the war, the bombs, the machine guns, the noise of the planes, and the bloodstained trenches consumed them. England ignored everything known. And when they went deeper into the war, more an owner seemed all the above. Even so, he always try to be a knight before his adversaries, but the war changes everything forever. Throughout his life he never imagined anything like this, and England knew madness and despair.

Never, in all his horrible wars, had he experienced something like that, or maybe he did, but he didn't want to remember it. And in the depths of the trenches, something caused England a trauma that made his forget the taste of tea, the smell of turf and grass roses, he forgot the glare of her beloved Victoria's eyes, the voice of Elizabeth, the India's aroma, and the taste of France's lips. He almost forgot his name.

He was not the only one, and he knew it. France, Germany, Italy, Russia, all were shocked by this event, which lasted much longer than they had believed. But he sympathized more with Germany, which was young, and that would be his first war forever. He felt a deep sorrow.

The Red Baron, German hero of the war, was admired by England, although he had killed his own hero in the air, England felt that the Baron's chivalry reminded him of something he shouldn't forget.

By 1917, England had resigned himself to the fact that this war would last forever, that the Front would be their home, that they would never drink tea again, that they would all fight until the end of time and that the trench would be theirs tomb. But a hope would be born in the chest of England, almost at the end of the war.

While flying through the skies of wars, he heard a voice that made him overturn his heart filled with disbelief. Smiling at him, his son United States, who smiled at him like an idiot, had arrived. Even though England had been bothered a lot with this, he could only smile and cry for joy This made him recover and help England out of the darkness, to recover his lost spirit in the trenches, and to realize that the war would not last forever, was about to end, and he would win.

He was the same again. And with this, he left to go to France that was as mad as he was before.

With the help of his son, the war ended. Finally, and the one who believed that he never would, he finish at the end. Although he, France and others had to go through a long recovery period, since both physically and psychologically, the war had mutilated them. His recovery was less painful than that of the others, as he had the opportunity to recover psychologically and emotionally and asking for the money returned to the confused and outraged Italians made him feel better. But even so, it was difficult, and although he was again a gentleman of punctuality who drink tea at 4.00, he himself assured that the England that entered the war never left there, is still fighting in the trenches. And he would never return.

After all this horrible period, in the Treaty of Versailles, he saw how France took revenge on poor Germany by putting clauses and removing positions for having lost the war, apart from separating Austria from Hungary. Although he sympathized with Germany, his desire to take the colonies out of the German was an unmistakable pleasure. England betrayed the treacherous Italians by staying with the colonies that had been Germany and he himself helped France in his work. When France decreed that Germany should pay all the expenses of the war, and when Germany broke down in tears, England looked at him coldly.

After the Great War England was left with all the German colonies in Africa, which had been looking for all the time.

He had not really changed. His post-war bitterness was appeased by his victory, though he knew things would never be the same. His golden years had passed.

When he interrogated his son about why he had entered the war so late, he only smiled at him. England insisted on knowing furiously, and to silence him, the United States brusquely kissed his lips. It was there when England knew, with regret, two things: his son could be something idiotic but at the same time he was instinctively intelligent, it had not been convenient for him to enter the war at the beginning and he had done it at the end for convenience. And the second thing was that, his son was more powerful than he imagined, and although London remained the financial center of the world, his American son was extremely powerful. Even with this knowledge, he didn't want to accept it and he remained the boss of everything even though his son was beginning to be at his height or more.

In the interwar period, England dreamed of war and had nightmares almost every night. But he also had to prepare, since he was more than aware that another storm would come, because the war had left many things unfinished and many with wounds that would not heal easily.

\- Independence of Ireland and Interwar period:

England was able to recover completely from the cruel events that happened, although he had little time to rest, since a new conflict would break through in his world.

During the decade of the 20s, Ireland had risen up against him. This took him by surprise, since, although he was known that his brothers detested him and hated him for forcing them to be with him, England really believed that they had become accustomed. Before this action of Ireland, England only reacted as he knew how to do it, violently. England, who had always had the fetish of oppressing his brothers to be with him even if they didn't want to, reacted cruelly to the mere idea that Ireland wanted to become independent of the United Kingdom, he would never allow it. He didn't want it. He would not let it happen. On the other hand he feared that his other brothers would imitate Ireland, something that would be fatal to him. Added to the fact that his empire was growing paler, the idea of Ireland becoming independent was horrifying. And that is how a violent conflict between brothers was unleashed. In the course of his war, England was impressed with the fierceness and determination with which Ireland sought his freedom from him, something that, unfortunately, his brother simply wouldn't give him. He refused with all his soul. _**Don't you see that that will not happen, that I will use all my power to prevent it**_ , England said to his older brother Ireland. But in the wild green eyes of Ireland, England could see that he preferred death before he went on like this.

Ireland fought and fought, and England soon learned the outcome of the situation.

Finally, indeed Ireland became independent from him, although not before dividing himself by taking away all attachment to his brother, thus giving Northern Ireland, the Unionist Ireland. Upset, though truly sad England never forgave him in life. It had hurt even more than his son's independence, much more.

When this happened and his brother left them, England wept in anger.

In the Statute of Westminster of 1931, England signed the legislative equality,and the freedom of parts of his empire that governed themsleves. This was how Australia and New Zealand became "independent", so to speak, and although the monarchs of England were still like their kings, in reality they were free since the kings had long been no more than ornamental figures, and both had their own parliaments. He also gave freedom to the South African Union, his best-known son in Africa, and with a heavy burden, signed the freedom of the Free State of Ireland. Crocodile tears escaped England's eyes for that.

The enormous influence that England had in the international arena, made him aware of the coming of the Great Depression, so that England, not to be so affected by it, planned a "closed circle" and a protectionist economic policy so as not to suffer the effects of the crisis so much, and he and he had half success. The Crisis of 30s' affected him, but due to his preparation he wasn't one of the worst affected countries and he had a quick recovery.

Still, he saw how everyone was plunged into misery, including his son, who had caused everything because of his banks and the lack of state intervention. England knew that his son could be a great extremist and fanatic and a big idiot. When his son was sick, England visited him from time to time to talk with him about what was happening in the world.

It was not hard for England to forget the horrors of the FWW, but his feelings of failure when losing Ireland, with which he dreamed almost every night. Even so, England didn't take long to prepare as he knew of another great war, and he knew perfectly well what type.

When Nazi Germany emerged in 1933, along with his allies, England and France were happy. Yes, they were somewhat happy.

They had never seen fascism but they understood it. The fascist model was helpful to their interests; it was the monopolization of violence in which the elites were benefited and benefited those from above that is to say to them. That is why when Italy and Germany rose up in politics at that time they both saw it with good eyes because the true beneficiaries would be them. But when they went to see Germany, to talk to him and to get acquainted after the war, they found something very different. Germany was a fascist, but a fascist who hated them and would not stop until he saw them fall, to take revenge for everything they had done to him. Therefore, France and England, horrified by the new power of Germany and with the intentions of this, began a policy of finding him. The same as the United States, for the same reasons.

Although they had sworn to defeat Germany, the three admired him. Fascism was beautiful to the eyes of England. it was the ideal model that he would never carry for obvious reasons. France was also attracted to fascism and United States envied Germany for it.

He felt bad for not taking the opportunity with Germany and Italy but England would do with another. During the Spanish Civil War, England financed Franco's fascists. All the Spanish dictatorship was supported and financed by England. He and France guessed the intentions of Germany, invading Poland to recover former territories of his brother Prussia, and both went to give support to Poland. However, and to their true liking, Poland paid them little attention. If something France and he wanted was that blood flow and that the events were given the worst so to attack Germany with everything.

Even England felt a very slight admiration for the German everything changed forever in 1938. In 1938 England ceased to be the hegemony. He stopped being the boss. This shut him down very, very badly. Germany had taken his place. After almost more than 3 centuries that the world had been given to him, and everything was now lost for him. His life fell; there was no point in living for him. France restrained him and comforted him, assuring him that he would remain strong for the war and beat Germany. Germany, England was filled with hatred for him, an advection that never completely disappeared. England fell silent in alcohol and nostalgia, and since he ceased to be the hegemony his greatest yearnings are to return to his days, to his apogee. When he stopped being the biggest power everyone believed that his power fell and was lost, but in reality it never did it at all, something would always remain of his evil legacy.

-Second World War, Bengal famine of 1943 and New World Order:

Finally the war began, the one that would mark a before and after in history. And he and France allied and declared war on Nazi Germany. Also over time they allied with Russia. Russia, more than Germany, England saw him as their true enemy. When the Russian Revolution occurred, Arthur could not believe it. He didn't recognize the Bolshevik Russia and in fact he financed the White Guard during the Russian civil war to put an end to that aberration called communism. However, he couldn't do it. He would have loved to ally with Germany and fight the Soviet Union if had not been for Germany to hate them so much. But Russia was the real problem. With France, he planned to make both Germany and the USSR confront each other until both were destroyed, until nothing remained of them and again it was they who ruled the world, but nothing would work out as expected.

The war, as is obvious, got worse. Even so, England had prepared emotionally and psychologically so that it wouldn't happen the same as in the Great War.

When Japan was allied with Germany, England was truly annoyed, since Japan had been his ally in the past, and the indifferent form and his transformation hadn't pleased England, who swore not to forgive him. Japan was also like Germany, fascist, but one that would confront them all no matter what. Not so was Italy, and it was there that England saw the weakness of the Axis Powers.

When the United States became impatient to enter the war, England was the one who told him to hurry to do it. He knew that the United States would enter the war in one way or another. And so he did with what happened at Pearl Harbor. When the United States finally entered the war in time (not nearly at the end as in the first), self-proclaimed leader of the Allies, leaving England in second place in command, which he didn't like enough. England told the United States that he would face Japan so he wouldn't have him in Europe.

The war continued, and England began to notice where the world was heading. Observing Russia and the USA, he knew that everything would depend on them when Germany was defeated. England met Romano and it was there when they both made an agreement and when Italy changed sides.

Finally, the war almost came to an end, and he himself witnessed the fall of Germany. He witnessed Russia's mistreatment of him, but little did he care. He and France went to see the things that Germany had been doing in Poland and elsewhere, and when they contemplated it, France and the United States swore to exaggerate everything so that Germany would remain for life as a villain. But the thing didn't end there, England like everyone, to their big annoyance, Russia was still standing and stronger than ever. The fact that it was Russia the one that had defeated Germany wasn't something they liked.

The war was about to end and everyone looked to the sky to see the last two opponents: the United States and Japan. England was already relieved and even repaired from the wars he had, as if a second dose of horror were enough to naturalize him. And England waited and knew that his beloved son would win. But everything was filled with such a sepulchral silence that shrieked in cries, when the United States shot the Atomic Bombs. He was with France when he saw them, and he felt something strange in his being. He saw the perversion and mental disharmony of his son, feeling as admiration for his son, although not enough.

When he went to see him, he bowed his head before him, since now he knew that his son was more powerful than him. He no longer gave orders, which was now the United States the hegemony.

It was thus that England saw with reluctance how his son became the maximum hegemony, taking away his position. That was how he lowered his head to the one he had cared for, raised, and created, the United States. The arrogant and impudent, arrogant and impolite form of his son made him full of shame and rejoicing at the same time.

Much of the evil of the United States was inherited from the evil of England. Even so, England felt a selective shame: he felt that his son was embarrassing and scandalous as well as deranged, but on the other hand he loved and admired him, even he suited him.

Thus ended the war, although he won, he actually lost a lot. His position of hegemony, and something else. When England was recovering from the devastating events of the war, he learned something that finally caused his to collapse. He had lost India. His beloved India, his second favorite place in the world had become independent from him in 1949, with this; he felt that he lost everything. Everything lacked brilliance for England. Even his big surprise of how the world changed forever, as others became independent of him too, the terrifying atomic bombs, nothing was for him like losing India, who was happy to get rid of him. India always hated him since England settled in his house, but more he hate him when England took all the food from his house to in front of war in World War II, causing thousands of Hindus to die without England caring a lot, the Bengal famine of 1943. England, before this, tried to hide his acts, but in spite of everything he had lost India.

Many speak of the acts of Germany, but England did plunge thousands and thousands of Hindus into poverty and death when they took away all the Indian food for war. Hitler is mentioned; Stalin is mentioned, but never Churchill, another real murderer, along with Truman. A real murder that nobody talks about. India would never forgive him, ever.

When he finally resigned himself to being the main ally of the United States, they all saw Russia as eyes of fear and disgust. Thus the so-called Red Terror was born. When the Cold War finally began, England did everything he could to help his son to win, because, in this way two things were arranged for him: if his son was the hegemony, this was synonymous with the fact that he could reach to a lot of power. And besides, England, whose intelligence had not diminished, realized that the head of Russia perhaps wasn't as "revolutionary" as he was said, and knew that he wanted something with him.

England began a a rapprochement with the Soviet Union in Stalin's time, and he knew that Stalin had betrayed the revolution and wanted pacts and treaties with the West. With pleasure, England gave way. This is why England ordered the head of Russia to sabotage the Spanish civil war so that the fascists won. So it was. Despite the fact that in those days everyone said they hated fascism, they conveniently left Spain engulfed in it, controlled by England.

-The Punk, the Rock, and the Cold War:

Losing India, coupled with his postwar feelings, and the horrible memories of his life that flourished in his mind in those days, made England sink into nostalgia and melancholy, while crying miserable for what the world brought.

In these times, he had a strong introspection, one that he had never done, but the only thing he did was make him feel worse. This plus the deep emotional dilemmas that had been stagnant for years, made him born a deep rancor for the cruel fate that consumed him. But something made him explode, something made him collapse with despair and that was transformed into art, making him hysterical and rebellious: the mere idea that his life would remain as it always was until the End of the Days caused him to collapse in anger that he didn't resign himself. That's how Punk was born. And he was the forerunner of this. In spite of the fact that a certain part of him seemed strange to him, because his mind remained half stagnant in the middle ages, little and nothing mattered to him. That's what it was about. He would never be the same "gentleman" again, he was fed up of that. That is why he rebelled at the extreme of everything he used to be. He loved chaos, strikes, demonstrations, and the uncontrolled, to feel that something in him had changed. Rebellious and badly talked about as he had been before, never in all his history did he have the same respect as before for his queen and Crown. And when he met Rock, that art seemed to intoxicate him, everything exploded. And he ended up defining himself: He was a punk gentleman lover of Rock and The Beatles who loved tea and India. Although he returned to his fine suits, and his manners, whenever he can he dresses in punk and goes out to cause lack of control and noise. He was like an oxymoron. England, the country of gentlemen, precursor of Punk. Never again would anyone have believed that he would and would become something so extreme to what he used to be. And England unveiled something that he learned from this experience: everything that is eternal, one day becomes hell. And this is why he exploded into something new.

Meanwhile, and despite his new rebellious face, England continued with his facade of being the "right hand of the United States in Europe," when in reality it was much more than that. Despite the euphoria of Punk and Rock that made his blood boil, deep down he would always be a imperialist coolness. That could hardly change. In addition, he was in a difficult stage, full Cold War. The United States and the Soviet Union were debating the world, and England prayed that Russia would lose because the idea of seeing the world under the so-called "reds" caused great uneasiness and repulsion. He hated Russia and communism. But he also feared him a lot, and watched the Iron Curtain in Europe with caution, although something told him how it would end. The United States was for him an immature but a very useful one.

So in conclusion the Cold War was a very stressful time for everyone.

And almost at the end of the Cold War, another war, a legacy of his past, would hit England.

-The Falklands War and Margaret Thatcher:

When in 1979, Margaret Thatcher went up as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, England simply accepted her, like any other of his ministers. But the history of England would become darker from then on.

In his days of imperialism, England, in 1833, had stolen from Argentina the Falkland Islands, and had stayed since they were a good strategic point. And this decision would have his consequence in the future, the Falklands War.

It was a warlike conflict of strategic territorial political character that was developed in the Falkland Islands that only lasted 4 months. Nothing for a nation that was in hundreds of bloody wars and one that lasted more than 100 years, but this was not for England.

What Argentina wanted, his enemy in the conflict, was that England, which in his time of imperialism had taken him away, returned the Falklands. But England was not going to allow it. Not only was he an important strategist, but he longed to keep what was left of his empire.

When Argentina on April 2, 1982 proceeded to return them to his territory, the war broke out. At that time England was headed by Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, who although not the Queen, was the most powerful woman in the United Kingdom. Although this was beginning to be not much loved by England, when she ordered him to go to war, he obeyed; he had always been like that.

Obviously he would win the war, Argentina had no chance, and he had done that compulsively. But England admitted that the Argentine air forces were good.

The war consumed him completely. It made him fall into that dark and cold pit of suffering he had tried to get out of. It was only 4 months, but for him it was a damn eternity.

Once again he became afraid and suffered with his life of wars and before thinking with the possibility that his life would always be like that.

As with the United States in the Vietnam War, he experienced total disenchantment in that war.

And he won it. Although very bittersweet. More than once he wanted to finish it before, begging, but his boss always made him come back.

When he returned home psychologically devastated, he found that instead of advancing into his old empire as he had proposed and promised, neoliberalism had entered his house instead. Neoliberalism is a monster, a hungry monster that does not recognize master or country. Perhaps, the only ones to recognize as momentary owners were those who benefited from it, the riches. But even to them neoliberalism could attack. And it did it. It rushed and ripped the side of England, throwing him through the air, making screams of pain and horror.

And neoliberalism was controlled by his boss. With Thatcher, England experienced the worst crises of his life. Thatcher destroyed the manufacturing industry of Great Britain and her policies led to mass unemployment. Voted against the relaxation of divorce laws, abolished free milk for school children, precipitated a crisis of social housing that is still felt today in England, sowed the seeds of privatization, was openly homophobic, and repressed the strikes of Irish workers (north), who protested their policies. And for many other reasons, Arthur hated her more than any of his other leaders. It was one thing to do wrongdoing to others, and another thing to do wrong in his own home. Arthur felt miserable.

He had lied to his own people who made it up. He hate Margaret Thatcher with all his soul for having brought neoliberalism to him and for having made him sick, since he was in crisis. He hate her and without any kind of self-censorship. He hates her and hates her.

The months of post-war England was submerged in a rather worrisome depression. He did not forget the war. He even tried to commit suicide 264 times (reference to the 264 Falklands war veterans who committed suicide later).

Once he got into an empty bathtub. He lay down there. And with a weapon he tried to commit suicide by shooting himself in the head or in the mouth. But he never died. He knew it.

But something always stayed, and he would never believe that the war had a glorious bias. He would be the closest ally of the United States, or the other way around.

When the Cold War ended, and the Soviet Union had fallen, he knew that the world would finally be theirs.

-Present:  


After the Cold War, and when the United States was placed on the throne of world hegemony, England was rested from all the stress that could have caused the past century. Although everything had calmed down, he and his friends continued to create chaos and he continued to support and support everything that the United States did, or maybe it was the other way around.

He continued with his Rock music and his punks and said goodbye to the terrible century that everything changed for everyone. And what a events have happened in the 20 century and also in him and his way of living and acting.

In the 21st century, he has greatly improved his relations with most of his former colonies and protectorates, but there are things that would never be the same again, o never could be better. The time has already passed and his relationship with Argentina wasn't better, in fact they became strong rivals. Argentina continues to claim the Falklands, which makes England remember the horrible and hated event, making their relationship heated up more and more.

When the conflicts in the Middle East caused by his son and planned by them began, England had a strong participation in all this. Saudi Arabia was an important ally and, like Israel, England would try to defend their and his interests and those of his son, which would lead to many of the problems that occur today.

-The European Union, Brexit, and Scotland again:

When the European Union was forged, he wasn't a founding member, he wasn't even a member until later. And even when he joined he did it half forced since he wasn't so excited to enter in. The reason was simple: the European Union, among other issues, proposed mutual aid between countries, and he didn't want to help anyone.

When he finally decided left the European Union, it was for the following reasons:

-the European Union is in a severe crisis, with very affected countries, such as Spain, Greece, Italy, etc. and the truth is that he, with his intelligence, knew that he didn't want to risk helping, besides not wanting to. That was why he decided to left, as always, one step ahead of others.

When the referendum took place if Scotland left the United Kingdom, England almost died of fright. If his brother left, he was going to take with him many resources that were indispensable for England. For his luck, and the frustration of Scotland, which always wanted his freedom, he had to stay with England a little longer. Although there is always the fear that the day will come when his brothers will be freed from him. If fate is fair, someday they will.

-The Network of England and the one who had never stopped being the master:

His son was the owner of the world, they said. The United States was the leader, the one who decided, they said. England was no longer an empire, they said. And he smiled at those affirmations. It was true that his son was powerful, more than anyone, he was influential, but he only followed orders. He defended the interests of others, and those interests were his interests as well. It was him. He told him what to do, he gave the orders. England.

He still had colonies, even his children responded to his interests, not for nothing there is the Commonwealth. The United States was the militarized arm of Europe, and he, England, was the head. He who had never ceased to be the master of the world. Israel was a close friend, which was the financial center of the world. He had a vast network of power that had never vanished. He, France, Israel and the United States, but above all, he was the one to whom they all responded. He was definitely the biggest of all empires.

What the United States did had been approved and said by him.

Actually he was a big leader since the United States obeyed him in almost everything. Many consider that England is manipulated by the United States or vice versa, but in reality it is he who commands most of times. Everyone in Europe knows it.

And despite all the many changes that could affect him throughout his life, and all that he has realized and could change, there is something that England fell in love and attachment that he could not leave: the power and the imperialism. Whenever he can he seeks the power, and whenever he can he will seek to possess. That is his philosophy of life, according to him, that is his end.

England focuses on power, money and trickery because that is what he has always done and doesn't know how to do anything else. Deep down him fears that if he stops doing it he will discover that he was doing evil when he could have done good things. This would kill him in life. And he prefers to continue doing what he knows how to do before facing up to his mistakes and realizing his harsh reality.

And England continues, perpetuating his suffering and that of others, believing that that is all in the world, just because it is all they know. And after all this, Arthur wonders if his mother would be proud of him.

* * *

 **Phrases in German:**

 *** What's wrong with you, little whore?**

 **French phrase:**

 *** "No matter how many times you try to say you're a gentleman, you're polite and noble, we all know this is not true, you were a vandal, England, a saboteur, you always are, and before that, you were a drunk boy thrown in the mud, whores and noble wars on your little island, and I can even smell the gin, blood and mud you were born in. "**

 **.**

 **I think this is getting longer, I'm really sorry.**

 **.**

 **Bibliographic Sources: Wikipedia** **Attachments** **. Documentaries. English literature** **(literature teaches a lot of history).**

 **.**

 **In my country, there are a lot of foreigners, Americans (unitedstatesian, lol), Germans, and many English. That's why I have friends from England, and they obviously guided me a bit on the subject.**

 **Movies that I saw to put me in context (movies mostly centered in England): Robin Hood, Braveheart (of both Scotthish and English history)** **M** **aster and Commander: The Far Side of the World,** **Pride & Prejudice (2005),** **Out of Africa, War Horse,** **The Wind That Shakes the Barley (about Ireland but where England has an important role),** **V of Vendetta (I know it's sci-fi and it has nothing to do, but since it's set in London and a UK simbol, I put it),** **Pride.** **They are few movies centered in English history, if anyone knows of any more can tell me.**

 **Music that inspired me: Scarborough Fair theme, Twist and shout of The Beatles, Come Little Children song (yes, really), Davie Bowie's songs, gone ioanna gika, Clint Eastwood (Gorillaz), soundtrack of Harry Potter, Oasis's songs, The Rain of Castamere (this theme reminds me of him completely), Shout (Tears for Fears), Don't mess with me, Sweet Symphony, Hymn for the Weekend, A** **s the world falls down and Within you (David Bowire), Englishman in new york, You're somebody else (Flora Cash), Running Up That Hill (Kate Bush), etc.**

 **.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. Soon I will upload another chapter of another country.**


	6. France

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me. Both are property of their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic. This is basically a summary of the history of each country. Today I bring you to France~**

 **.**

 **Clarifications:**

 **\- The Germanic tribes are children of Germania.**

 **.**

 **\- New characters:**

 **-Gaul: personification and representation of the Gauls Celtic peoples; then a Roman province. She is mother of France.**

 **-Frank: personification and representation of the Franks, an ancient Germanic people.**

 **-Lombard: personification and representation of the Lombards, another ancient Germanic people.**

 **-** **Lotharinguia: an ancient medieval kingdom. She was the adoptive sister of France and the Holy Roman Empire.**

 **-Norman or Normandy: representation of the Normans (men of the north, Vikings) and Normandy. He was the uncle of France and England.**

 **-Vatican: As I said, I call it that because I did not know how to name it. He would be the representation of the Christian Religious Institution. Not the Vatican City itself.**

 **.**

 **As I said, this is basically a summary. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics, I recommend that each one study on their own.**

 **Now yes, enjoy it!**

* * *

 _France_

-The beginning:

In his most remote beginnings, France, or what would be known as such, had been born from Gaul and the Roman Empire, after her mother was forcibly romanized.

In the days when Gaul was a Roman province, the small and weak child spent all the time with her, who always told him stories and legends of her people before his father Romanized her. He had always been fearful of his father because he had known his brutality, but in reality he always wanted to please him and be worthy of him, but he looked insecure and sad about the little interest he showed on him.

During those remote times he met other children of the Roman Empire, the one who would be known as Spain and the little northern Italy. With the future Spaniard the little Gaul forged a strong bond, and although he also professed love for the Italian, he was sadness when the Roman Empire forbade them to see each other, and from that moment he didn't see the Italian until much later, and when they returned to see each other again they were different, he would be different.

When his father and mother lived, he didn't mean anything, he was an empty idea, but he would be, his mother knew.

The figure of his mother always seemed melancholy to him. She had once been free, but she was not free anymore. But from his mother he learned a lot and always admired and loved her more than his father, for whom the little Gaul felt a mixture of resentment and admiration, and there was a day when, suddenly, he disappeared. His father had disappeared and he would never walk on earth again. And he felt contrary emotions regarding this. He felt disappointed that he could never show himself or be appreciated by his father, but at the same time he felt happiness for his mother, since now she could be free. But the death of his father meant that his provinces, like his mother, soon would died too. The idea filled him with sadness and despair. And his mother died, leaving him deeply sad and desolate. But she, that although the Latin blood ran through the veins of her son, she love him and knew that he would be her continuation. Now he was the people of the Gauls, he was Gaul. But the little one was left alone.

-The Franks:

After the fall of the Roman Empire, the area that was once the Roman province of Gaul, his mother, stopped being administered and the little boy was left alone. The solitude was devastating and soon he trembled with fear when the Germanic tribes, now without containment, began to invade the rest of Europe. The little boy got out of the hands of some Germanics, but soon he too would inevitably be invaded.

By the end of the fifth century, while the Italians were invaded by the Ostrogoths, and before knowing thst one tha would be England and before he suffered the Anglo-Saxon invasions, the little Gaul was invaded by the Franks, a Germanic tribe.

The Franks were a Germanic people that already since the fall of the Roman Empire were advancing on the Gallic territories.

Soon he was surrounded by the Franks who invaded him, and it was there when he met Frank personally.

Despite being scared and miserable by his fate, Frank decided to spend time with the Gaul and join him instead of killing him.

In the times with the Franks, the insecure personality of France was dissipating, not feeling alone anymore. Frank impregnated to him part of his mocking and extroverted personality, aspects that France took. His being and life changed rapidly, and he stopped seeing the invasion of the Franks as something negative, since the Franks came to have a strong influence on him.

The Gauls Romanized with time had to accept the Germanic presence in Gaul and he ended up becoming very close to them.

With time, Frank began to join the young boy. The Franks were a great influence for him, and soon the two cultures, that of the Gauls and the Franks, ended up uniting, generating unification in him. Before joining him, Frank told him his name, for the first time he had one. It would be remembered forever, he was no longer a Gaul only, he was not his mother, he was France, which mean land of the Franks in Latin. Although he wasn't known by this name until later.

When Frank had joined him, France knew now his blood flowed in his, they were united and France vowed to always remember him.

But from that moment the young France didn't have time to skimp on anything else, since he would begin to lead a life of wars, power struggles, and finally, religion, which would mark his destiny and his being for posterity.

-The Merovingian's and the Birth of the Nobility: The Mayor of the Palace:

France, although he still didn't have that name, began to be formed as such, but he was marked by traumatic events that haunted his life, like everyone else. He was approached by issues of power and betrayals, politics and wars. His life began with a stressful and anguishing, as well as evil quarrel that would continue to mark him throughout his life.

Once the first Franks dynasty had settled, the Merovingian's, France was baptized under the Christian religion for the first time, and this religion would not take long to drain into his blood to the point of drill his mind and making him a bit fanatical. Christianity went deep into the heart of France, and there it stayed. Although at the beginning he had a deep understanding of this religion, France did it for the sake of intelligence, knowing that it was what suited him, although much later, he would love this decision.

The political life, the kings, the wars, the betrayals, the adultery, all this would stress and negatively mark the infant France, who, when he could, escaped from that traumatic and difficult childhood.

In one of these escapades, while walking in the wood, he met a boy like him, smaller, who was offering him a bouquet of flowers. At first, France felt bewildered, but then he realized that the boy thought he was a girl. At this, France laughed and mocked the confusion of the child, who felt shame and discomfort. After a while of mocking and laughing at the child, who didn't stay behind and counterattacked highlighting his feminine aspect of France to justify himself, he went back to his home but not before saying goodbye to the boy, who obviously had felt aversion to him. This was how France and England met, although none was as yet. Despite being mocked at the child, France felt sympathy for him, and even saw him as a friend. From that day, every time that France felt stressed, distressed, desperate or upset in his daily life, escaped to the wood, where he always found him. In the background France envied the quiet life still carried by England and his brothers, before the Germanic invasions. Even so, over time, and when England was invaded by the Angles and Saxons, their encounters diminished, to the point of not being met unless it was for negative reasons. In those days, France couldn't imagine how terrible that Briton boy would be for him in the future.

And simply, one day, he didn't find him anymore, and it was there, when with a certain sadness, he knew that the little Briton had been invaded. Although they met sporadically and their ambiguous friendship remained, their relationship would never be the same as time progressed.

In the midst of the Merovingian dynasty, France incorporated the coquettish and proud personality into his being. In those days France began to use long hair to imitate their kings, and never again used another hairstyle. However, and despite this, the life of France was dark and perverse in his environment.

The first Frankish king of the Merovingian dynasty was Clovis I, the first king of France, who converted to Christianity with him to avoid problems with the Vatican, who was growing in power. When the Merovingian monarchy rose in him, the concept of the State or "public good" inherited from the Roman Empire disappeared, giving way to what would be absolutism in the medieval feudal era.

The Merovingian's were their "advisors" during the fifth and eighth centuries, and during that time the young France loved them, and there was a legend (which he liked to believe), which said that the Merovingian's were descendants of Jesus because they they came from the house of Benjamin. France, with his growing religiosity, liked to believe this and feel more special. But when the problems with the Merovingian's began to emerge, it was already clear in France's mind that power in that world was everything.

Those known as "the mayor of the palace" were advisers to the Merovingian kings, and with the passage of generations, they were weakening and gaining more power than the kings themselves. These "mayors" were later the famous nobles, the dukes, the counts, the marquises, etc., this kind of nobility being born in France himself. These divisions of power occurred mainly since the kings had the habit of distributing large private extensions of land among their children, beginning with a kind of nobility, apart from the councilors and their privileges, consequently causing different wars and massacres between factions were inherent in this.

While France was conforming himself, at the same time it was innovating everything that would be western culture.

With these nobles, plus the delicate political situation, the reign of the Merovingian's was coming to an end, the first and beloved kings of France.

-Charles Martell, the Knights, and the Carolingians:

For those times, France, in addition to his own problems that seemed increasingly unsustainable in the Merovingian dynasty, began to worry and feel panic about the Moors, the Muslim Arabs, who were growing and expanding in large numbers.

The Muslim Arabs had a great influence in the Mediterranean Sea, they were organized, numerous, and above all professed an abrahamic religion different from Christianity, the Islam, who according to them, had arisen to rectify Christianity. France had long been a passionate Christian, but never, deep down, had he understood Christianity. With his Christianity and certain desires for power, seeing the power of the Muslim Arabs, him, and the rest of Christian Europe didn't like it very much.

It was in those days that he met Charles Martell, one of the king's mayors, who led France to a famous battle, one that would mark him bigly and further define his identity. The Battle of Poitiers, against the advance of Muslim Arabs in the year 732, not only marked France, but gave birth to heavy cavalry, the famous knights of the Middle Ages, who, in a certain way, with this battle, were created in France, giving this other "merit" in his great influence on the culture of the West.

Before the battle, led by Charles Martell, France was fearful and terrified, but Charles Martell gave France for the first time a heavy sword, put on armor, and harshly told him that after the battle, he would be baptized, after the battle, he would stop being a child forever. And despite the fear of France later, when it was over, France stopped being a child. The blood of the battle impregnated him, staining his hands and face, while he came his sword carefully and never again was a boy. He became a young boy who had become accustomed to the war and tempest of life. France beat the Muslim Arabs strategically that day, and he felt baptized under his blood.

Now, for his admiration and victory, France favored Charles and his descendants.

It was during these times that the first types of nobility and noble ranks derived from the "mayor of the palace" began to occur in France and then in other places under his influence. The knights and heavy cavalry were fully defined during the decisive battle of Poitiers that defined France, but also, therefore, the rest of Europe. And France, slowly, was defining, molding and imposing slowly structures of power and military, being he, indirectly, a big influence for what would be the Western culture in the Middle Ages. If the Roman Empire had been the basis of Western culture, then France was definitely one of its most important pillars, and it's logical since France, is, the eldest son of Rome.

-The Carolingian Empire, Charlemagne and the Treaty of Verdun:

With the victory of Charles Martell, and the power that his sons would have, plus the decline of the kings and the Merovingian dynasty, France decided to fully support Pepin the Short, Charles Martell's youngest son, so that he usurped the throne. But no matter how hard they searched for the way, they could not find a way to legitimize a blow to the Merovingian's. Until France laid eyes on Rome, there was the key.

In Italy, the Vatican was isolated in Rome for fear of the invasion of the Lombards, who invaded Italy and became his. It was there when everything fit. France wrote to the Vatican asking him that if he helped to reduce Lombard, with the great power of the Carolingians (House of descendants of Charles Martell), he would legitimize the usurpation to the throne of the Merovingian's by Pepin the Short. Obviously, the Vatican accepted.

Young France armed himself with sword and armor, mounted his horse, and led the army to Italy. He would see his little brother again.

Cruel and bloody was the battle between France and Lombard, while the young Italy watched in astonishment. But France, who was young and by far the most powerful kingdom in Europe at that time, won. And with a war cry he claimed northern Italy. He was happy in those times. Life seemed to favor him; he had energies, counselors, and as the others were still in difficult trials, he was the only powerful kingdom. After the invasion to the north and center of Italy, as much the north as Lombard was under his power, without being able to protest. France had changed, and looked at his little's Italian brothers with different eyes, he was no longer a naive child.

He was very enthusiastic about the Vatican fulfilling his promise, and to satisfy him even more, he gave him the central part of Italy, thus giving birth to the Papal States, under papal domination. For having defeated Lombard and having that, the Vatican legitimized the Carolingian coup d'état to the Merovingian's. France rejoiced and celebrated for this with his new king, Pepin the Short.

There began the period of the Carolingian dynasty, which took control of France, and he became one of the most important and influential political centers in Europe.

But in those remote times, France was not completely defined yet, and the few times he had been ephemeral times. It was not until Charlemagne arrived that what would be France was defined as France.

Charlemagne was the son of Pepin the Short, grandson of Charles Martell, and for France, for Europe, it was a before and an after. Charlemagne was something powerful and great to the eyes of France, who looked at him from below, with eyes of certainty and wonder at the same time. He learned a lot from him, but also, a lot of the evil that France would bring with him in his life, he also learned from him. France knew the greatness and the brutality of Charlemagne at the same time.

With Charlemagne, France was involved in military campaigns to Germania and beyond, where he met the pain and suffering mixed with the supposed greatness of his king and his religion. Charlemagne conquered and Christianized the few remaining pagan Germanics, and he did so brutally. It also led the young France to fight against the Slavs, and try to Christianize them too. In the presence of Charlemagne, France was silent.

France had always had an aversion towards non-Christian Germans, and even then, he didn't celebrate his king's victory over them. Charlemagne subdued the Saxons and the other Germans, forced them to convert to Christianity. France soon became the largest Christian center after Rome, not for nothing was he called the first nation of Christianity.

Soon, with the Christianization of the last pagan Germans, Charlemagne rose up as the Emperor Charlemagne, both of him, as for the little Germanic child who would be known as the Germanic Holy Roman Empire.

For all the positive and negative feelings that the young France could feel for Charlemagne, he admitted that it was he who had launched him to be completely the "elder brother of Europe".

During the Empire of Charlemagne, France had a development in arts and letters, in addition to becoming the axis of Europe.

It is said that one cannot or should not speak properly of France or what is known as France until after the Treaty of Verdun. In the Treaty of Verdun, in the year 843, the grandsons of Charlemagne divided their grandfather's empire. Not only was definitively defined what would be his final territory, but it was defined what would be the Holy Roman Empire and other future kingdoms and territories of Europe, so in a way, was one of the first steps to what would be known as Europe in the future. France was given to Charles the Bald; what would be the Holy Roman Empire was defined and given to Louis the Germanic, and a new kingdom was formed that divided them both, Lotharinguia (which at the moment would be Holland, Belgium and Luxembourg, etc), that was given to Lothair I. Thus they were divided and formed, and they looked at each other. France and the Holy Roman Empire exchanged a strange look, and soon they knew that their destinies would meet often. He, the young Holy Germanic Roman Empire and Lotharinguia were brothers now, but they wouldn't be treated as such. And that is how this these future European nations were formed. Thus, having a defined territory and identity, France would soon become an important pillar in the life of Europe.

With now the presence of the official personification of the Germanic Holy Germanic Roman Empire who now had the power over the north of Italy (thing that bothered him a little), France knew he would have competition. But even before the problems between both occurred, both had as objectives their sister, that one that was between both, that one that would be easy to eliminate, Lotharinguia. Both France and the Holy Roman Empire saw her as desires to seize her territory, wishing to tear off parts of her body and devour it in a short time. In a certain way that happened. When a Duke of Lotharinguia rebelled against Otto I of the Holy Roman Empire, he was replaced by his brother, Bruno the Great, who upon seeing the panorama decided to "pacify" Lotaringuia by dividing it into High Lotaringuia ( what would be the Duchy of Lorraine) and the Lower Lotaringuia, all this in the year 959. The young France, seeing the opportunity in the midst of that chaos, invaded her. This was one of the first cases of something that would become customary in him and in others as well, getting into other people's problems to get favored. But to his frustration, Holy Germanic Roman Empire would not let him keep her and soon besieged Paris. In the face of such an act, France had no choice but to back down.

-The Normans and the end of the Carolingian dynasty:

With the Treaty of Verdun, defining him territorially, with the help of Charlemagne conquering and converting to Christianity the sons of Germania, and fighting against the Slavs, added to his battles against the Moors, France began to define himself. Forerunner of the nobles and knights, his influence in Europe was beginning to become very strong. He went from being an insecure child under the shadow of his father to an imposing nation that was shaping what would be the future of Western culture. Confirmed originally by the Gauls, and now also by the Franks, in addition to a big devout fanatic Christian, France would gradually become the elder brother of the other European nations. Soon, France was considered the center of Christianity and called the major nation of Catholicism. Although before he didn't understand the Christian religion in its entirety, soon, and embraced Catholicism as if it were his own soul, no matter what. France was no longer a child, he was experienced in war, and somewhat hardened by his bloody experiences, but he still lacked some time to reach adulthood.

During the ninth century, France was one of the first kingdoms to be ravaged and brutally approached for long periods by the Vikings.

To the Vikings young France took a big fear, a terrible fear. His teeth shivering and his bones trembled when he heard their horns in the distance. Even so, every time he had to face them, much to his regret, he did so. Sometimes, when inevitably he had to face his great terror, young Denmark, France could even cry of fear and misery, but even so, although he always lost and was always on the verge of losing consciousness, he always went out to fight against them. He was bravery or simple stubbornness. The life where he was victorious and where he was untouchable was over, when the time progressed, more he realized what life was like in reality.

France was sad at the same time because his strange neighbor and friend, England, suffered the same, and several times they used to come together to talk about their sorrows or try to confront the Vikings together. But unfortunately, this could never lasts.

A moment arrived, more punctually in the year 911, where France, devastated and tired of the Viking invasions, had an intelligent idea: to fight against them would be useless since they would always come more, so France decided to appear before the Vikings and propose them a deal. France offered them part of him if they stopped invading and converted to Christianity, a requirement that France emphasized. To his surprise, they accepted. From that moment, those Vikings didn't return to Denmark or Norway.

Rollo was the leader of these Normans (Vikings) who accepted the requirements and was given what would then be the area of Normandy. When Rollo was told that he should swear allegiance to the King of France, Charles the Simple, kissing his feet, he considered it a humiliation, ordered one of his men to do so, and this, similar to his boss, didn't bend over but he took the king's foot and raised him to his height, making him fall. France was outraged and protested, but he had to accept the Normans or else everything would have been in vain.

And that's how Normand, or Normandy, emerged, who now, with his new French territory, proclaimed himself uncle of France, a statement that embarrassed him. Normand was now speaking French and was Christianized, but in reality he was a Viking. He practiced polygamy, which made France angry, and he didn't take Christianity seriously, only pretended it to not have problems. But over time, Normandy went "Romanizing" and was forgetting his Viking origin, although he was always characterized by being gross, abrupt, and with a huge desire for conquest. Whether France liked him or not, Normand became a great counselor and companion for him.

With the matter of the Vikings somewhat solved by his intelligent pact, France was relieved and rested.

However, soon in France things would change, and would take a course that would impact on him and throughout Europe when the great Carolingian dynasty had ended in power with the rise to the throne of Hugh Capet in 987.

-The Capetians, the Kingdom of France and the Feudal Monarchy:

The House of Capetians soon ascended to the throne, who would be the fathers of the great houses of most of Europe, France now having this other merit. When raising these, it would begin for France what is known as the Feudal Monarchy, an absolute monarchy that divides its power in feuds and territories, where the Church also plays its role. That was where the nobles in France got their big power, which later would cause him problems. Finally, in the year 948, under the Capetians and the Feudal Monarchy that pleased France so much, this one, excited and tearful with happiness, officially became a kingdom, the Kingdom of France he raised for the first time.

When the 10th century was about to end, in the year 1000 France and almost all of Europe went into a panic. All the kingdoms and ultra religious nations succumbed to terror as it was believed that the End of the World would arrive in that year. France, as a good ultra Catholic kingdom, went into panic and depression. He did not want to die so young; he still wanted to continue besides that at the last moment he did not take pride in his past actions. Desperate and in panic, he ran to England and confessed that his dream had always been to conquer him and if he let him do it in his last moments. England, although annoyed, also believed that the world was going to end and let France accompany him in his last moments, despite his constant childhood fights.

However, and to everyone's surprise, at the end of the year 1000, the world did not end. France was truly confused but happy, and England annoyed.

However, this happiness of France would be disturbed, and again his destiny would take a course destined to suffering. He had always been difficult for him to control Normand and that resulted in something that, when he knew it, when the news reached his ears, his heart leaped in anguish. When in 1066 Normandy invaded and conquered England, killing his Anglo-Saxon king and becoming King William now known as the conqueror, he knew that something in his life would never be the same again. When Normandy captured England and forced him to prostrate himself before him, France was present, merging into grief disguised as indifference. Suddenly, the young England looked at him, his eyes full of tears, and France would have liked to run away. Normand abruptly treated England, outraging him, beating him, but the Anglo-Saxon Briton was strong. And France was also defending all this with impotence. But both ended up breaking completely when Normand, with malice, ordered the young and beautiful France to own England. It was there when the French boy knew that England and he would never be friends again in life.

With a horrible sensation in the chest, France did it, to horror, anger and lament of England. And France kissed him deeply, closing his eyes tightly because of how uncomfortable and bad he felt all accompanied by the complaints and cries of the young English boy. So deep was that kiss, that the language of England changed. Having French influence, the English language was born as it is known. And England hated him from that day. He felt betrayed, outraged, raped and caged (since England passed to the power of Normandy and therefore, of France) for the French. France lamented the hatred and resentment that the look of England professed towards him. Life was cruel, he pressed. He had beaten him many times, but to take away his friend, to force him to do him badly, and for him to hate him, France's heart ached with sadness.

Normandy proclaimed himself uncle of England as well, and this became a political and even cultural bridge between them, for their attention, because even though they were now united for life, every inch closer to each other made their relationship they became more tense and poisonous. It was cruel. Everything was cruel, France thought.

In these times, where France was already conformed and growing his great influence, his religiosity became much more extreme and fanatical, fanaticism that would entail one of the biggest events of the middle Ages in Europe.

-The Crusades:

Beginning in the 11th century, the most iconic and bloodiest events of the middle Ages, the Crusades, would begin.

The Crusades, or "Holy War" was an religious and economic conflict that France led together with his younger brother, the Holy Roman Empire, among other Europeans nations.

At that time, despite the fact that France had been able to stop the advance of Muslim Arabs for some time, the Muslim world, was strong, imposing, and with a high look, something that made the European kingdoms restless. In addition, for some time, Muslims had almost monopolized the commercial routes of the Mediterranean Sea, among others, something that the Europeans angered. To France, who was one of the greats of Europe, too. Therefore, France and his leaders thought to convince the Vatican to put together a joint campaign to attack the Muslim Arabs and weaken them to keep them with their power, but to his surprise, someone had gone ahead. The little northern Italy had seen all this, tried to defend the interests of his maritime cities, convinced the Vatican to put together a joint military-religious campaign between the European Christian kingdoms to sabotage the Muslim Arabs. And Vatican accepted. He called France and the Holy Roman Empire, the masters of Europe, and summoned them to lead their armies to "recover" the Holy Land for them from the "evil" Muslim hands. That was the excuse, added to that the Vatican accused the Muslims of assassinating pilgrims, and soon, almost all Europe was revolted and boiling to march towards the Near East, towards Jerusalem. Everyone, Europeans Christians, Muslims, and Jews, all met in Jerusalem to "recover" the Holy City.

But for them, the Europeans, in reality, in the end this was only an excuse, since what they really wanted was to control the flows of trade from the East. Everything was questions of interests, hidden by religiosity. To France this sometimes away at him, but he had to do it since the idea of controlling trade even seduced him more than owning Jerusalem itself.

Onslaught of fanatical Christianity and their hidden commercial interests, he and the Holy Roman Empire, among others, marched and began this war that filled them with pride, which would mark a before and after in the religion and the war history of the knights, but that would be cruel, unjust and evilly justified. Despite the fact that in this war, many European powers united, in fact everyone was attentive since at the end of the war they would be debating and there would be other wars between them to control and own what they had won in this Holy War.

Although at first, in the First Crusade, the victory was Christian, things would change there in the wars of the East. Whether it was against Muslims, Jews and Orthodox, France was blinded by fanaticism and didn't speculate on any that he murdered. But soon his pride would diminish, and his intelligence, although somewhat overshadowed by extreme religiosity, would make him see what this war meant and would entail.

Something in the Middle East made France feel strange, so far from his cold home. So different was there, Jerusalem, but at the same time, with great regret, he saw that people were people wherever he went.

France during the full Crusades, at the height of his religious fanaticism, founded the abominable Inquisition, in 1184, which would scatter and prosecute him in many places apart from him. And it was there, when torture and prejudice without reason became an institution.

The times of the Crusades were his highest point of religious fanaticism, but from there it began to diminish and to realize and to become disenchanted with religion, although he did not leave it.

When, in the Third Crusade, England joined them, France had to put aside his differences and fight together, although it was very difficult for them. The annoying and arrogant personality of England exasperated France, who was more mature than England. The English teen hated him for everything that had happened to him since he had been invaded by Normandy, and France was beginning to hate him because he hated him.

When England proclaimed that he and his illustrious King Richard the Lionheart would regain Jerusalem, France simply withdrew, tired and wishing to be away from England, because he knew that the hatred and complex that he had was his fault. In spite of everything, and in spite of which he began not to support the English also, he didn't hate him still.

It was even strange. France esteemed his king, Philip II, and this, in turn, esteemed and loved the King of England, Richard. Richard remained with Philip, the King of France, who so honored him for so long that they ate every day at the same table and from the same dish, and at night their beds did not separate them. And the king of France loved him as his own soul, and they loved each other so much that the king of England was absolutely astonished and the passionate love between them and marveled at it.

The Crusades lasted 195 years, although France exited exponentially because of fatigue, resignation, and because his rivalry with England was already swelling, to which he paid more attention. In the end, the Crusades were a waste of money and in vain, since they could never recover Jerusalem and the Muslims ended up winning. When his friend Spain and Eastern Europe, like Hungary, joined the Crusades, he retired leaving the work.

When he decided to leave and leave the work of the Crusades in other hands, England went to see him in the stables, while France was preparing his horse to leave. England approached him mocking him and when he least expected it, he threw France to the ground, unprepared, and kicked him in the chest, breaking a slug. He ran from there and France, with pain, had to decompose slowly. It was a very costly kick.

Even so, the arrogant attitude and contempt that England treated him to reach the Crusades made France, annoyed, to leave, became an accomplice of Austria when this one, time later, kidnapped the King of England, Richard. France hated Austria. France had always felt beautiful and flirtatious with his Merovingian mane and his pleasant way of being, but Austria was on another level. His cold beauty returned to France crazy with jealousy. France wanted him terribly. He was said that if he was going to marry someone, it would be only with Austria. And at the same time he hated him and he could not stand him. And at the same time he liked to be close to him, at the same time he made him sick. Austria was powerful, beautiful, and the financial center of Europe in those times. Everything made France want him with passion and hate him to death at the same time. Because of this, and because England was beginning to tire him, he supported Austria in the kidnapping of Richard, although later he would regret it.

-The Battle of Bouvines and the Hundred Years' War:

After the Crusades, and after the precarious situation in which England was left after having to pay the military companies, and the sum of the rescue of Richard the Lionheart, the situation between both was tense. When France noticed, England was staring at him with a very bad face. But France was tired and would make all those tensions end at once. Because of his vulnerable situation, France took away Normandy (who had already disappeared when he joined France), and took away Aquitaine among other possessions, leaving England reduced to the island. France felt entitled to those lands, in addition, had taken them from his king because he didn't administer them correctly, so he felt in his right, and he didn't care much about England, since he knew that he could not against him.

But England, furious, set out to recover and recover what France had taken from him by allying himself with the Holy Roman Empire against France. The French could only laugh a little, he could against both. It was thus, that in the year 1214, when England and the Holy Roman Empire marched in front of France, there was the famous and decisive Battle of Bouvines, which marked the course of the three boys.

In the battle, France looked with some pity on young England, who moved with anger and hatred towards him. France won on him as if it were a dance. England was filled with frustration, and the Holy Roman Empire wounded and sick until the end of his days. France had been able to both. And with the decline of the Holy Roman Empire and the withdrawal of England, he took hold more as the most powerful power in Europe, although at a high price, because the battle left thousands of casualties and also left him hurt.

To be an infallible power in Europe again, England became tense and enraged even more.

Soon, for those possessions that France had taken from England, a series of diplomatic conflicts between them began. On the one hand, France asked him to return Aquitania if he admitted to being his vassal. This made England vomit of disgust and to him, it made him smile with satisfaction. On the other hand, England intended to stay with Aquitaine and delimit the sovereignty of the King of France in favor of his interests, which France saw completely unfair. In addition to all this, their relations were about to break because France openly supported Scotland in his war of freedom against England, which annoyed the English greatly. If anything England hated, it was that France got into their things. But France had insisted on playing the game, tired of ignoring the hints of the English.

Throughout the thirteenth century, France and England began to isolate themselves and fan the flames of what would be the longest war they held. Soon, at the end of the century both began sporadic military campaigns, but finally, in the fourteenth century, in 1337, King Philippe VI of France decreed again the dispossession of King Edward of England from this dukedom, organizing a military campaign to take these lands by force. France was serious but England smiled. The war had begun.

France believed that this conflict would last a short time that England would dry up, but that war would go down in history and define their rivalry forever. France still at that time didn't hate England so much as to sustain such a long war with him, he considered him despicable and gross, but had not come to hate him as strongly as for something bigger. Different was the case of England, who hated France with passion, and would do everything to hurt him and get rid of him.

The war began in 1337, and it would last a long time, long enough for their relationship to get worse, but to narrow at the same time. He started winning England, winning the decisive battles of Sluys, Crecy, Calais, and Ardres, since France was not ready, and during the beginning of the war, France matured resigned himself to his initial defeats.

The war was not a continuous struggle but isolated battles in the form of partisan warfare.

Over time, both France and England began to exasperate each other. England was frustrated by the insistence of France, which despite losing always, never gave up. While France began to really bother the deplorable attitude of England, which, by war saw followed often. Finally France came to the conclusion that two people together too much time is impossible that they didn't come to hate.

France, when he began to take the war seriously, allied himself with his best friend Spain at that time known as Castile, and as a result England allied with Portugal, younger brother of Spain. Spain (Castile at that time) was his best friend forever, and he knew that he would leave everything for him, in a way, it was easy for him to manipulate, but he knew that his help would benefit him. France also allied himself with Venice (northern Italy), with Scotland, who was also at war with England, and also allied with Aragon, the fiancé of Castile (Spain).

The time continued prolonging and extending, and France, as much as England, reached a point where they hardly remembered anymore because they fought, while they continued to do so, completely accustomed to it. Soon, and suddenly, the fifteenth century had already begun, which surprised France.

A moment arrived, where France, after losing again against England, arrived at his home hurt and tired, added to his suffering the consequences of the war, which all suffered, seriously considering surrendering, cursing England for it.

Still, France wanted to continue with his life apart from the war, but soon he knew he could not do it. Once, while he was at a party, drinking, dancing, singing the famous French song Turdion, the English attacked them. It was there when he sighed in resignation.

When the Black Death hit Europe, the situation worsened for them. Sick, tired and injured, France could only cry. In one of his temporary truces, France went to see England, who was lying under a tree crying with anger. When France saw him, he could not help but laugh at how tragicomic England was. Due to the plague, England had a black spot on his face, on his lips, which made him appear to have a mustache. France laughed as he had not done in a long time, but he was not well either. Black spots began to cover his hands and he felt himself dying. England had said that God hated them and that this was a game for him. France refused to believe it. Desolate, crying ran to a hill and knelt looking at the sky while crying with despair and printed: _**"S'il vous plait, Monsieur.**_ _ **Pardonne-nous Ceci est ta fureur, parce nous avons été de mauvaises personnes, de mauvais frères, des meurtriers et des menteurs. More pardonne à l'Angleterre, pardonne-nous. Au nom de tous, nous allons changer, pardonnez-nous.**_ _ **"***_ But France in the end little believed that they would be pardoned.

But even so, the terrible plague didn't kill them, and he didn't keep his promise. Nothing changed in them. The war and the killings continued.

Once, while France planned an ambush for the English, with some pleasure he ordered that, when they captured the English, who had a reputation as good archers, cut off their middle finger. France imagined himself cutting off England's finger, a beautiful image for him. But to his bad luck, England discovered this and tricked the French by attacking them by surprise. And to make fun of his failed plan, he raised his middle finger, along with his boys, in front of the French, and as they laughed. It is believed that this was how the "Fuck you" came up. France looked at the really annoying scene. Seeing the face of England mocking him didn't please him at all.

But something would change and it would mark the course of the war, and it would influence France for the posterity of his life and personality, besides being the reason of which France really hate England since that: Joan of Arc.

-Joan of Arc:

When for France everything seemed impossible, brought as by the wind it seemed a girl who appeared before his king and he, who were hiding in Reims. When France saw her he was stupefied and in a trance, and when he saw how she was kneeling in front of his king saying: _**\- "Majesté!**_ _ **Le Roi des Cieux m'a commandé de vous emmener au Trône"**_ *, her words pierced his heart like a spear . It was Joan of Arc, and France found her strange and deeply beautiful, surrounded with an aura of spirituality that derailed France. He was constantly restless and deeply worried about Joan, for him, she was something strange and beautiful, although he couldn't explain why. He considered Joan a gift from God.

Joan of Arc won the Battle of Orleans against the English, and led France to his first decisive victory. When he took France to victory against England, France overflowed his love and didn't hesitate to confess his love. Until then, France had never fallen in love before. He was sultry and flirtatious, but still not romantic. Until he met her, and his soul was filled with an overflowing love and love for his figure, for what she represented for him.

France always got upset when England made fun of him when he was defended by a girl, but he had not the slightest idea that England was plotting about it.

While France enjoyed his sudden new victories, England plotted against Joan, and he wished with all his soul to finish her, blaming her for his new condition of loser in the long war.

Without France knowing, Joan of Arc was handed over to England by other Frenchmen envious of her victories, because after all, Joan was a woman, and she was only seventeen, a shame to them.

When France heard about this, he went into despair and panic. France suddenly discovered how much he knew England, and he didn't doubt that he would do something bad to Joan of Arc.

When England, with much joy, accused Joan of witchcraft and condemned her to the stake, France, in tears, ran desperately to rescue her. While he was doing it, in his heart he begged England not to do it. He ran, and ran, falling and rising back. However, he could not arrive. When she died in the fire, France burst into tears and into immeasurable pain. Torn, he felt disgusted by the world. Pulled in the mud, terribly hurt, scream tearing his grief. He even felt a grudge against god for the first time, blaming him for not saving Joan somehow.

From that moment on, big things marked France: it was from there that he finally succumbed to a complete hatred and obsession for England, equaling the feeling of him. From there, France turned his world around to harm, fight and argue with England, for this act that never forgave him. And from there his romantic, perverted, and promiscuous personality worsened. Results of a failed love, of a loss, of a big feeling that he could never be given. From that moment, France became obsessed with love, and he want to give that feeling nailed in his chest to everyone around him, he want to give. Although it was not love, just desire. France could offer the world to anyone in an act of lust, and forget the promise and the person the next day. This became common, until becoming a feature of his way of acting. Sell false love, since he doesn't have a real one.

-End of the 100 Years War:

Once Joan of Arc was killed, and France had to face her death, he decided to honor her by winning the war. England thought that without Joan, he would have the lead again, but to his surprise, France attacked and fought as if he were a hero of legend. Although exhausted and devastated, France would never surrender until he beat England. And in his last battle, England saw how France, completely drained, was getting up again and fighting with a force that finally crushed him. The 100 Years War was over. After 116 years of war between the two, which defined their rivalry that would go down in history, France had won, albeit at a high cost. In spite of having won, just after the battle, he collapsed on the ground unconscious before the surprised eyes of England. England, who had accepted his defeat, knew that France was in worse condition than he in spite of everything, and left home leaving France with his fatigue and a bittersweet victory.

From that moment, their rivalry was defined forever. Both began to live just to bother, compete, fight and harm the other. However, France always knew that behind all that, England, as much as he, they desire each other terribly, and in that desire it would be where they would really be accountable.

-Renaissance and the Italian Wars:

When the Hundred Years War ended, France found himself in another era. The middle Ages were coming to an end, and great changes awaited them all.

And by the time France wanted to assert himself again as a great European power, he saw something he would never have believed to see. His best friend Spain, had "found" a continent beyond the sea, which was now his, had brought things from there, between silver and another, was suddenly the master of the seas and Europe and by marrying the powerful Austria. And it was there, when France opened his eyes and mouth of disbelief and indignation. His best friend, that naive and influential friend, was suddenly the most powerful, most powerful than his father even, France was filled with envy and jealousy, and suddenly, he no longer saw Spain as his friend.

His relationship with Spain had been linked forever. They had been best friends, party buddies, sexual partners, everything. He had loved Spain; he had considered him beautiful, and suddenly, all that was falling apart. And on top of that he had married Austria, the one that France wanted and hated. Suddenly, without Spain knowing it yet, France was moving away from him.

When the world began to become wider, with the appearance of the "New World" and the maritime axis in the Atlantic, and all of them changed, new currents of art and thoughts would soon flourish. When the young Italy invited them all to see his new art, his ballet, his music, his works, they were all amazed. How beautiful the human being was, France thought. The Italian Renaissance made everyone's hearts move, for a while. France looked at Italy intensely. Every part of his body, every movement he made, every word that came from his lips, he deeply desire him. He wanted Italy, he wanted his art, he wanted his riches, his trade flows, everything. And he continued to look at Italy with a smile, blushing.

When everyone returned to their home, everyone took some of the Renaissance art of Italy, and each one started their own. And with this humanist art, humanist and rationalist thoughts began.

The desire of France to possess Italy, who was weak to be only maritime cities separated from the rest of the peninsula, wasn't slow to be noticed. Spain saw the intentions of France, and soon their eyes met. Spain saw it as a competition between them with nothing to worry about, but France did see it as a very real competition. Spain didn't know it, but France considered him almost an enemy.

Finally, under the leadership of his King Charles VIII all marched to Italy with the intention of conquering the Kingdom of Naples (Romano). France was excited, but to his frustration, all the Italian states rose up against him, causing him to retreat. France was very angry, and with now anger and resentment, lashed out strongly against northern Italy, his little brother. With brutality, he attacked and conquered the Duchy of Milan. Soon to the contest in Italy were added Austria and Spain. When France began to attack the cities of northern Italian states, and he tried to resist, but France raged, ordered to kill with knives the citizens of the cities, which terrified everyone.

Soon, Louis XII was appointed Duke of Milan. France in passing did what he wanted in the invasion, looted, murdered, raped and burned. He even wanted to steal a part of the Last Supper, but was stopped by the young Italian. In reprimand, France looked at his young brother and hit him hard in the stomach, leaving him unconscious.

Italy was devastated by the French invasion, and France, ecstatic, soon claimed the Kingdom of Naples. France was agreed with Spain, who was happy to fight with his friend, but France planned to betray him. Even so, both conquered the Italian south. However, at the time of dividing the territory, France wanted everything. It was there when Spain learned that something strange was happening with France with respect to him. France attacked Spain, who easily defeated him. France had to leave, crawling, while Spain watched him seriously.

Even so, France possessed the Italian north, but soon this would not last either. Austria faced him. France was confident that Austria would be easy to beat, but great surprise when, at the Battle of Pavia in 1524, Austria defeated him. Humiliated, he was forced to return home without having won anything in his campaign in Italy, while the Italians were at the mercy of Austria and Spain.

But in reality, he was not left with nothing. When Leonardo Da Vinci went to him, with his most precious work with him, France knew that he had taken from Italy something very valuable, something that to this day, he still has not returned.

All this conflict was the Italian Wars, unleashed by the wishes of France and others.

When France returned home, frustrated in his defeat for not stay with his brothers, the Italy brothers, France was left with a burning desire in the chest of expansion and power. And soon, the image of Spain and England came to mind. He hated them both. France had not seen England for a long time since the end of the Hundred Years' War, he spent his life hacking Spain. And the Spanish always traveled to watch his little children in America. Suddenly, an idea crossed the mind of France and smiled. Soon, convinced, France and the most influential people of his house decided that it was time for a marine expansion as Spain did. So it was. France, meticulously, to annoy the Spanish, began to explore areas of America that were not under the hands of Spain.

It was thus, as wandering through North America, he discovered that the Spanish dominions didn't reach there. And France smiled. In 1534, investing money and time, France founded his first colony. As there were resources and minerals, the French companies were not slow to settle as well.

And it was there when France, for the first time, before his eyes, had a son. He had thought that nothing would ever be born of them, being so oppressive and invasive, in Europe there was no place for anyone else, but there, far away, that little son had been born from him and from America. When France saw him for the first time, his eyes shone, his crafty and greedy heart softened asit used to be in his childhood, and he smiled with joy.

When Spain had his own children, they had all looked at each other, and France, feeling diminished, had congratulated him falsely. But now, he had his own son, and called him, New France. Despite his youth, he felt ready and mature to take charge of the colony while paying attention to Europe. France, in spite of everything, had a strong paternal instinct, and loved the child. Even though not everything was beautiful. France displaced and murdered the Native Americans there to expand his colony, and tried to eliminate the Iroquois Confederation (confederation of Native American nations), when he expanded the territory.

France was direct, he didn't make false illusions to his son. He told him what life was like in reality and how the world worked, so that the child would be strong and face reality with maturity. France did it, according to him, because he loved him too much to lie to him in such a way, unlike his English neighbor and the education of his future son. Soon, France was good at colonialism, and soon reinforced his maritime army and he soon dared to enter the entire in completely Spanish territory, in South America. After some problems he got there with the natives and with Spain, he was also the father of the still French colony, that which would be known as French Guiana, his only daughter. In those time he was also father of his thrid son, Haiti, but his story would be tell in other time.

Over time he had some other settlements but Spain didn't allow him to get too excited over there. In addition, he was already satisfied with his colonies.

-Wars of the sixteenth Century and the Sun King:

When in the Renaissance the Protestant Reformation took place, when the Holy Roman Empire had to be converted to Lutheranism, and when the Anglican Reformation took place in England, France felt disgusted by them all. France felt more disgust for them, considering them totals disrespectful to religion, trying to get rid of it. But fate for them was like a canvas that went through all of them, and this canvas would bind and squeeze them. France soon became embroiled in more wars and slaughters that would mow them by making their lives a tragic quarrel.

If something was characterized the seventeenth century was that many events happened, political changes occurred, powers fell and rose, and the blood of people watered the fields of Europe. All this would mark the way of what would be the future for all.

The wars that made Europe cry and scream, and to France, were the following:

-Wars of Religions in France: the war, unleashed before the seventeenth century, between 1562 and 1598, made France a place of massacre, a place where intolerance was felt in the air, and France, for the first time and last once in his life, was someone else's battlefield.

When Protestantism arrived in France, he didn't really believe in converting or would reach power, but to his surprise, French Protestants were noted and he began to glimpse his future.

With the death of Henry II, Charles IV had to ascend to the throne of France, but because he was a minor, his mother, Catherine de Medici, was in power. And she allowed the Protestants to practice their religion in private, and it was there when France realized that something was very wrong. Without seeing it coming, the Catholics strongly opposed this and assassinated Calvinist Protestants in the Vassy Massacre. France couldn't reach to take sides, or that was he believed. Everything had been too fast and between the screams, blood and fire, the sides were beginning to form and it was there when he knew that he was only a battlefield. The Catholics were supported by Spain, who went personally to fight the "heretics". While the Protestants were supported by England who speculated his tricks against Spain in secret. It was there, when France, not knowing what to do or what was convenient for him, knew that he was just another battlefield for the rivals England and Spain. The worst of all was that France detested England and felt aversion towards Spain. And being just a battlefield, being used that way upset him a lot.

After the Vassy Massacre, a long war of religions in France began, which soon also became a political war. And France at times was allied with Spain, who was angry with him but still didn't hate him, hhad the hope of being as before. France was very Catholic but not as he used to be. Even so, he didn't like changing religion much.

In France, the streets and castles were bathed in blood.

When Charles IV came to power, there was the San Bartholomew Massacre. It is not clear who ordered the killing. It is said that it was Catherine de Medici, or Charles IX, or the simple ultra-Catholic citizens, but France, morning after the massacre, walked through the streets stained with blood and told of corpses. He looked at them all with regret, as if he had not gone through that before, as if he had not been in the kill.

Although he remained a fervent Catholic, the Protestants had the support of the Bourbon house, those who in the future would be his kings.

-Thirty Years War (1618-1648): this conflict was the defining conflict of religious wars, European powers, and everything that would happen later in European history. Covering the years from 1618 to 1648, it would ravage Europe and remove the pieces of the political and economic board, and for France, it would be the key to power.

The conflict began as a minor conflict between Protestants and Catholics in Bohemia, in the Holy Roman Empire, who tried clumsily and uselessly to keep the subject from getting out of hand. But to his dismay, the conflict was like a plague that spread throughout Europe and ended up involving almost all European powers. The issue began as something religious, but deep down, it became very political, as always. France was Catholic, but at the same time had very own interests. Spain and Austria were also Catholics, and yet he didn't see them as allies. Even within this context so bathed in religiosity, France did not consider them his allies. Soon, he observed Sweden, a new European power. Sweden was new and sought to expand his influence, just like him. And in addition, both wanted to demine the influence of the Holy Germanic Roman Empire. It was there where their eyes were searched and they saw some allies in each other. When Catholics and the Church came together to cope with the growing Protestant influence, France betrayed his fellow Catholics and allied with the Protestant powers.

The trigger for the war was the confrontation around religious freedom. But it quickly became clear that France and Sweden, the two great European powers, had well-founded political interests to enter the war: they wanted to expand their sphere of influence to the center of the continent and contain the power of the German emperor. For his part, the Holy Germanic Roman Empire should not only count on the participation of the great European powers in hostilities, but also consider the aspirations for greater autonomy on the part of the regional princes.

The Thirty Years' War took place primarily in the north and east of the Holy Roman Empire, where he left a horrendous trace of devastation. Millions of people, soldiers and civilians died, it was the massacre of the century. A massacre that even, was bigger than it would be the World Wars. And yet they and their bosses, with their own interests, with cold and evil hearts, didn't care. They killed and burned what they wanted, they would get it at any cost. And France would not lose the possibility of damaging Austria and decentralizing the Holy Roman Empire. In this war he fought along with England, a disconcerting thing, but neither he nor England, despite being on the same side, (France "supported" the Protestants and England was one), faced each other, or looked at each other at all. England was as disconnected. Despite being active in continental issues, it had been a long time since the Hundred Years' War that France and English were not seen each other often. England used to shut himself up or go to sea to sabotage Spain, and France thought about him from time to time. But he didn't care what the English was planned yet. And that was his mistake. If he had noticed what England was doing, perhaps, he could have achieved him, in his search for power.

Finally France believed the time came to intervene to ruin the House of Austria when the conflict was already begun and defined. The Minister of Louis XIII, Cardinal Richelieu, pushed his country to the conflict, sure of the final victory. France also allied himself with Saxony, with the Netherlands launched his armies against Austria and Spain, the leaders of the Catholic League. At the beginning of the war, Ferdinand II invaded France and won some victories, but Richelieu put Bernard of Saxony and the reckless general Chatillón at the head of his armies. The first one beat the Germans in Alsace. The second defeated the Spaniards in Arras.

For several years no side dominated the war of 30 years, and a change of government took place in the belligerent countries. In the Holy Germanic Roman Empire occupies the throne Ferdinand III, and in France Louis XIV came to power. Then the war could end. The French generals Touraine and Count, after sensational victories, put their armies to the heart of the Holy Roman Empire, and threatened to take Vienna, which was the capital and heart of the Empire. And faced with such grave danger, the new Emperor Ferdinand III preferred to make peace.

In this war, Spain lost much of his power, and France, along with his dynasty, the Bourbons, became, although for a short period, the main power of Europe.

When the Peace of Westphalia was finally signed, after the biggest slaughter that Europe would have known, was assured each of the citizens the freedom to choose their creed. Additionally, thereafter the subjects can leave a territory if the religion imposed by their rulers is not to their liking. This weakened the Catholic Church. Although this remained a powerful institution, Protestants and Calvinists gained big influence. The Holy Germanic Roman Empire was weakened, decentralized and wounded to death, little time remained. And France, emerged as the maximum power in Europe, reaping benefits from all that suffering. And he fulfilled his objective, the House of Austria ceased to be the political center of Europe, now, it was him.

-Franco-Spanish War (1635-1659): another war for France, against the one who over all, had loved the most.

This was a war that occurred within the Thirty Years' War, but that went on after it. During the context of the Thirty Years' War, France was boxed in. On the one hand, to the north, were the Spanish Netherlands, to the south was Spain, and there were French duchies Hispanophiles, so that France had more reasons to strongly wish to diminish the power of Spain. They became enemies during the Thirty Years' War, but Spain, considering him a complete traitor, and at the insistence of France, the war between them continued. When France attacked Spanish domination, Spain proceeded to invade him. The invasion was a success, alerting France, and Spain even reached the gates of Paris. But being far from the supply, he was forced to retreat and return to his domain. It was there when France again resumed, saw his chance, and attacked. To further harm his old best friend Spain, France allied himself with the United Provinces (Holland), who had been in rebellion against Spain for some time.

When the Battle of Lens took place, with the French attack and victory, France won the war. France maintained a personal rivalry with Spain since he was the lord of the world, since he had married Austria, since he had won countless times. And in his eyes, he was no longer his friend, because Spain also lost, with all this, the feeling he felt for France, now both detested each other with pain.

Finally the Peace of the Pyrenees was signed, where practically all were present to see, as Spain humiliated and hurt, accepted his defeat against the petulant of France. France received what it had always wanted, more land. He was definitely benefited. When Spain had to shake hands with France to close the matter, France felt an indescribable pleasure. Spain ceased to be the hegemony of the world. France was now the rule of Europe. But soon, he felt England's gaze on him. He and the English had been allies in all this without even meeting, and England was erratic and almost carefree of what the Europeans were doing. It was there when France learned that he was up to something and knew that if he did not hurry to find out, it would be too late. But still, many other wars were missing and France would get into all of them.

-War of Devolution (1667-1668): this was another war conflict led by France, due to his latent desires for expansion and to harm Spain. For this reason he invaded the Spanish Netherlands (also Holland), with the excuse that the dowry of the king's wife, Maria Teresa of Austria, daughter of the king of Spain, had not been paid. In this war, due to his delicate situation, Spain could not react quickly and could not stop the French invasion. Fearing that France grew too strong, the Triple Alliance was formed between England, Sweden and the United Provinces (Holland), to stop him. Despite facing England as in the old days, they didn't meet face to face.

The war had an ambiguous result. Spain had to recognize the independence of his brother Portugal but France, against Sweden and the satisfaction of England, had to advance on the Spanish Low Countries, which bothered him enough.

-Franco-Dutch War (1672-1678): Due to his frustrated desire, France secretly tried to convince the Netherlands to destroy the Spanish Low Countries, but the Netherlands flatly refused to attack himself. For having refused, France, with arrogance and annoyance, invaded and planned to assassinate him. To obtain support, he promised his rival England to give him portions of the conquest, and England, surprisingly, allied himself with France. France also joined Sweden. But Holland, desperate, sought the help of his hated tutor, Spain, and of France's other rival, the Holy German Roman Empire, who sent his younger brother Prussia to battle.

All these strange alliances occurred mainly because no one in the background wanted to see France as the master of Europe. And in spite of having allied with him, England left him in 1674.

All these wars occurred in the countryside and in the sea alike.

Finally peace was signed between the fighting estates, although France was the most favored obtaining territory from the Spanish Netherlands.

-War of the Reunions (1683-1684): of all the previous wars, France was acquiring territories. However, this brought consequences for Holland, Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. France, in the midst of these political-territorial disputes, decided to bomb and besieges Luxembourg, again antagonizing him with the Holy Roman Empire, Austria, Spain and northern Italy. However, everything stopped when the Ottoman Empire stormed in trying to attack Vienna. Despite stopping the bombing, France secretly encouraged the Ottoman Empire to continue.

France emerged victorious from this war.

\- War of the Nine Years (1688-1697): Between 1688 and 1697, the War of the 9 Years took place, where France faced Spain, Portugal, the Holy Germanic Roman Empire, his traditional enemy Austria, and his rival of life England, Sweden, among others. This war had the peculiarity of expanding to affect even the American colonies. France felt bad about involving his beloved son in his own problems, but he was proud to serve his father.

In the war France invaded Catalonia, entering the war against Spain again.

The result of this war was doubtful; it is only known that France returned Luxembourg and other territories to Spain to improve his position there.

During the majority of this wars, France was ruled by the famous and powerful Sun King, Louis XIV, who led the monarchical absolutism to his highest expression, considering the kings chosen by God and completely unquestionable.

It was under the absolutist reign of Louis XIV that the term **"l'etat c'est moi"** (the Estate is me) arise, term of which France appropriated and summed up the reign and ideology of the king. This term is a political one attributed to Louis XIV of France, The Sun King, which is interpreted in the sense of identifying the king with the Estate, in the context of absolute monarchy. With this it's intended to remember the primacy of royal authority over the Parlement of Paris. This times were the most despotic.

Under his king command, France became completely arrogant, petulant and disrespectful, and made the grave mistake of really believing what Louis said about the monarchy. England saw this mistake and boasted about it. If France didn't understand the context of the world, he would suffer the consequences, and definitely he suffered it, in the eighteenth century.

Finally ended the seventeenth century, a century of conflicts in Europe where France was the protagonist. The error of France, which allowed himself to be carried too much by his potential power in Europe, was not to pay too much attention to England, who feigned interest in these conflicts only to cover up his great growth that would soon end the momentary European hegemony in France. By the time France rested and tried to observe England surreptitiously, his stomach turned upside down, because now, while nobody had been watching him, England was the power that had been Spain, and although he was the greatest power in Europe, France knew that it could change.

-18th century:

Beginning with the eighteenth century, these wars were already ending to start other conflicts. At the end of this century, something would happen to France that would make the balance of the world change forever.

By the time the eighteenth century began, France had great plans, but his destiny was already sealed. Blinded by monarchical absolutism, he was not able to see that was now the world, since the last centuries had begun to change. Those who really had power now, because of the mercantile capitalism of the time, were the bourgeois. Merchants, businessmen and bankers who were not noble, and began to see these as a big obstacle. England had known this for a long time and had placed himself at the service of these to avoid many problems, but France didn't understand any of this. England took some pity on him and warned him, but France had the theocentric idea embedded in his mind and did not want to change. That would take him to neither more nor less than to absolute change.

As much as the King of France had all the absolute power as in medieval times, there existed in France the so-called Estates General. The General States in France of the Old Regime were assemblies called by the King in an exceptional manner and attended by representatives of each estate: the clergy (First Estate), the nobility (Second Estate) and the representatives of the cities that had consistory (Third estate). This three "estates" were the Estates of the realm.

The king had unlimited power but if he asked he could go to the Estates General.

In those times, his rivalry with England was revived when horrified had realized that England had the world almost in his hands and had subjugated his brothers thus forming the United Kingdom. To counteract this, France undertook his own colonial and maritime plans so as not to be left behind and finally sought a way to strengthen his power even more in Europe. It was there when the opportunity presented to him: between 1701 and 1713, there was the War of Spanish Succession where the Spanish throne was when the last Spanish king of Habsburg gave the throne to the grandson of King Louis XIV of France. This angered Spain and Austria, beginning the war. The opportunity was perfect for France to strengthen his power and put Spain at his service so it was not long before they enthusiastically attacked the fight. In this war, France faced Spain, Austria, the Holy Roman Empire, Portugal and England, who refused to let France gain more power. France was ecstatic in frenzy as the idea, and the idea of separating Austria and Spain seemed deliciously juicy. But Spain fought with everything he could, and lost. To finally separate the Austrian and the Spanish, to see their sad faces, France came joy and pleasure it. He had always longed for Austria for himself, and never surpassed that his friend Spain had been the one who stayed with him.

France obtained his mission and the Spanish Habsburgs fell. The Bourbons were introduced as kings in Spain and this one was under the complete control of France.

In addition, France fulfilled one of his old dreams to take control of some of the Italy, now being the south Italy under his power. Everything seemed to be going in favor of him, but more and more he was heading towards that which would change France forever.

While France continued in wars and political disputes, those who conformed him began to get impatient, and the bourgeoisie of France began to look for ideas to be noticed.

When the French liberal thinker Rousseau exposed his thoughts in the Social Contract, the bourgeois and liberal intellectuals exploded in fascination. Rousseau said that the social order is a sacred right that serves as the basis for all others. However, this right is not a natural right: it is founded on conventions.

Rousseau affirms that when one reaches the point where the obstacles that prevent the conservation of man in the natural state are greater than the forces that each individual has, man finds in the union of forces in one direction the solution to maintain it.

The social contract was presented as the solution because it seeks to find a form of association that defines and protects with the common force the person and the assets of each associate, and for which each one uniting them all, does not obey but their self and remains like before.

In the social pact, each one puts in common their own person and all his power under the supreme direction of the general will.

With the Social Contract, which France completely ignored because he was guided by the desire of his kings, things in France began to shake.

Soon the Austrian War of Succession took place, in the years 1740 to 1748, when in Austria a woman came to power, Maria Theresa of Austria, France did not take in creeping into the war since he planned to harm Austria in some way removing land, besides that England had allied with Austria, a great duo, according to France, his traditional enemy and his lifelong rival. It was there when France met the leader of the grup, Prussia. At first France did not like him because he had a huge aversion towards the Germans, but soon, he soon became sympathetic to the Prussian. And another thing also changed in that alliance. To his surprise and tension, Spain was now with them. Spain hated him for everything he had done and France felt uncomfortable about having his enemy with him, but Prussia acted as a mediator between them, and as if the lakes years of struggle, death and betrayal had not existed, their friendship resumed. They returned, for a short time, to be the friends they used to be. To joke and collaborate, together with Prussia, to whom it was difficult not to love him. But in reality, nothing was real, the friendship lasted as long as the alliance lasted. And his friendship with Spain was nothing but an illusion. It was already broken and would never be the same again.

When they beat Austria, when Prussia enjoyed staying with Silesia, France enjoyed the scene but great was their annoyance to see Spain stop them and feel sorry for Austria. With great anger France saw that Spain and Austria still loved each other.

After the War of Austrian Succession, France was unable to take advantage of him when losing (which he always did when his enemy lost), and was frustrated by not getting any benefit. Austria, cunning, approached France and proposed to his former enemy to ally with him to counter the power of England, while he counteracted the power of Prussia, the new power on the continent. And the eyes of France shone but he doubt. His dream of allying with Austria, of having he for him became a reality, when he remembered and carried out the marriage between the Dauphin of France and Marie Antoinette of Austria. This union between these eternal enemies only altered and upset Europe. Pear for France, not everything was a bed of roses. Soon he saw the reality of his dream. His romance with Austria was cold and difficult, fragile as a crystal on a precipice. By more approaches than France tried to do, it was increasingly noticed that Austria hated him. France went out of his way to pamper him, but Austria had in mind to make him suffer. Soon France got tired and did not dissimulate more his discontent with him and his aversion towards his queen, Marie Antoinette, with whom he always exchanged poisonous comments and glances. When France saw that the ring of Spain hung from the neck of Austria, he knew that Austria was like a star unattainable to him. Like a lot of light, but cold like a gem. Unable to give him heat. His relationship with Austria was always on the verge of collapse.

It was during this time that France created Rococo art, which spread throughout Europe and other places as a new fashion.

When the Seven Years' War took place, between 1756 to 1763, France, Austria, Sweden, among others, fought against England, Prussia, Portugal, in a war that involved colonies and other non-European territories, such as Asia, American and even African colonies. The war was given by power, as always, colonial power, which began to become popular at the time. When England, of course, attacked the son of France and intercepted French ships, France didn't wait and a war was waged between them, but also between Prussia and Austria by the power of the Holy Roman Empire. As they were in a relationship, disastrous, but in one, France and Austria fought together, along with Sweden and Spain, since the Spanish was from the war of Spanish succession, controlled by France. Everything took something strange when Russia joined the war too. All this harmed third parties, as the children colonies of the powers, and colonial protectorates, as parts of India.

And despite everything, France lost. Losing this war fell very, very badly. Disillusion and pain was what invaded the being of France. And soon, he discovered completely that life was a constant malicious wheel, a wheel of suffering. When, as a result of the loser, England with pleasure, demanded to take away New France (Canada), the heart of France fell to the ground and broke like a crystal. See the smiling face of England, and see with the pleasure what he did, made the little esteem he felt for English disappear instantly. He begged and protested, but his reality was hard to realize that there was no turning back, it was irreversible. He would take his son away. England had killed Joan, her beloved, and now he was taking away his son. Life was cruel to everyone, because with guilt he knew, that England had a horrible life to be such a bad person, and partly because of his fault. Even so he hated him.

When he had to tell the boy, France took strength and didn't beat around the bush. He explained it to him as maturely as possible. But that made it maybe harder still. The boy understood, and although some tears fell from his eyes, he stood firm in front of his father, his real father, whom he would never forget. France burned him for the last time, and some tears ran through his eyes as well. But still, he took the boy's hand and with an infinite impotence he gave him to England.

France never forgave him. Never, and with pain in his chest, he swore that if he had the opportunity to do something bad to England, in spite of everything, he would not lose the opportunity. In addition, France lost his colonies in India, and he was very depressed and in a certain decline, very affected by the strong war.

After all this, which left France in terrible conditions, he locked himself in Versailles to escape from his reality, and didn't leave for a long time, being held back by the nobles and his ignorance of reality. In Versailles, he shut himself out of his problems, and became even more blind, thinking of his son whom he would not see anymore, and if he did, he would be another bad clone of England.

However, when he learned about the War of Independence of the United States, son of England, between 1775-1783, France didn't hesitate a minute, and went to take revenge on England for having taken his son. He thought he was causing the same pain that England provoked him. Losing a colony, losing an industry in his empire, losing resources, losing power, which was the meaning of losing a child for them, the walking countries.

France secretly presented himself to the United States, who was young and energetic, and helped him in logistics, in addition to providing weapons, to rebel against England. He learned about this, and never forgave France for helping his son to become independent from him. He felt the same anguish as France. He tasted a mouthful of his own medicine.

Basically, despite helping him and being friendly with him, France considered the United States an idiotic and indecent boy without possibilities in the world; in the future he would know that he was wrong. However, helping the United States in his independence caused big losses of money leaving France in a deep economic crisis, making him sick even more. His only consolation knew that his assignment was fulfilled. What a sad quarrel it was for England, to know that he too was suffering made his dark world a bit brighter for his perception.

Losing the Seven Years' War, coupled with the large sum that he spent helping the United States in his war, plus his depression at having lost New France, and having locked himself in Versailles without ever leaving, made France enter into a great economic and social crisis. This cluster of issues, coupled with the great advantage that England had, the presence of the strong bourgeoisie around the world, which threatened the absolute monarchy, and the enormous intricacy of France, would make a great event unravel in a radical way, one that would mark him and the world for all eternity, and would never be the same anywhere. Never.

-French Revolution:

Economic crisis, political crisis, social crisis, all this happened in France and more and more aggravated when the end of the eighteenth century approached. France could feel it, in his mind, in his chest, but every time he wanted to leave Versailles, the nobles held him back.

England knew what would happen, knew what would happen a long time ago. And he was waiting for this. He wanted to see what France would do next.

At first, when it was approaching, France felt a clamor in the distance, in the distant, but always never knew what it meant because to be among the ignorance of the nobles. Soon he began to feel a burning in his heart, his pulse accelerated, but didn't know what happened since the nobles kept him locked in Versailles so he would not see what was happening outside. But it was inevitable. France secretly fled Versailles, and saw it. He saw the pain, the anger and the despair of the people, those who created him, and heard his unbridled clamor. He didn't want to accept it, he refused completely at first. That could not be happening to him. At first, to remove the deep guilt that devoured his mind and soul, blame everything that happened to Queen Marie Antoinette, blaming her for having taken him to that extreme for her frivolity. But it was obvious that it was a lie, that she could not have been, that was much bigger and more extreme than his eyes had ever seen in him. Soon, he burst into tears and disconsolate crying as he accepted his own guilt: he had become intricately involved in an old thought in a world that was completely changing, a senseless absolutism that would end up falling by himself, as England had taught him, but he had refused to see, because of his noble and feudal form of being, something that had remained impregnated in him. Because of his indifference towards the people who died of hunger, eager with the king and the nobility. And for his lack of conscience in the middle of the economic and social crisis, after having lost the Seven Years' War, and having spent a lot of money helping the United States in his war for a personal revenge.

But France was intelligent despite everything and knew that all this had always happened in his people because of the nobility and that if they now took such power was for a single favor: the emerging bourgeoisie wanted to get rid of the nobility, and would use and finance a revolution to do it. The revolution of the bourgeoisie, France called it in his mind. But when France understood all this, he felt a huge anger and pain that went through his heart and his soul; it was the anger of the people and the desires of the bourgeoisie "of freedom". What freedom? Well, the freedom that the new rich wanted. Be them in power, market freely, benefit their own interests and get rid of the nobles.

But France didn't see the bourgeoisie yet; France saw nothing but revenge for all the evil they had done to him and the poor people. As if something moved him from the depths of his being, he didn't return to Versailles, and he became the revolution.

When the Storming of the Bastille took place in 1788, France ran with a gun in hand and everyone shouted as if their souls escaped from their chest: _**"Soyez libre, France! ***_

Strength of secrecy, and place without justice, the Bastille was the first meeting of the French Revolution.

It was not the first popular uprising, oh no. There were many upheavals and of many types in history, but this one succeeded.

The causes of the revolution are enough but connected and easy to see if the context is understood. Economic crisis for expenses in wars, especially the French Estate had debts for loans that contracted to finance the American Revolution. In addition, the storms of bad harvests were frequent. For these reasons, the state was bankrupt. At the same time, this crisis contrasted with the growing power of the bourgeoisie. Added to the chronic discontent in the peasants and lower classes by the "divine" absolutism of the rulers who shared wealth by expropriating them from the lower classes. When the bourgeoisie got together with the peasants, the revolutions soon burst, which sought as a political and social objective a constituent assembly, the constitutional referendum and the plebiscite, and establish a Republic.

The world began to open before the eyes of France to the point of not being the same person.

He took his former kings and dragged them to the enraged mobs, and it was there that he knew what their hatred and overflowing pain caused. He saw that the kings would be beheaded. Upon hearing it, something of his old self returned and he felt terror and horror. But soon, remembering what happened to seeing the consequences of their act, his fervor invaded him, to the point of him go to the guillotine to see cut the head of the king, raise and show everyone in a battle shout and tear.

Thus, France, in a frenzy and ecstasy of anger and emotion, wishing for a liberty that he never knew, that he didn't understand, but he wished, was hunting and decapitating his former executioners, the nobles. Not everything was easy for France, there was as much as anger and hatred, weeping and laments. But still, France had a clear mind, he knew what he wanted. Now he responded for others. And even though he was stained with blood to the teeth, the revolutionaries and France were organized. And soon, it arrived in France the song that would be his pride for life. With a heartbreaking shout of war, with fury and force, France shouted: _**"Tout le monde! Chante la Marseillaise! "**_ *

And the Marseillaise resounded through the streets of Paris. That was the revolution, a change of scenery so great that it echoed around the world, and everything changed. It is said that France was born again, but not from the ashes, nor from the rubble, but from the blood himself spilled on the guillotine and the streets.

Thus, the Provisional Governments and the Constituent Assemblies arose for the first time in modern society, as a result and requirement of previous social revolutions, to replace not one dynasty for another or a form of government for another of the same feudal class in power, within the same social formation and of the same type of Estate, but to one historically dominant class on the other, to replace existing social relations (of lordship and servitude) and to their corresponding feudal or Estate class, for other new social relations (between the bourgeoisie and the proletariat), to which corresponds a new type of Estate: the capitalist State, in order to complete the new bourgeois social formation that has served as its base, in a more or less bloody process.

The French Revolution also confirmed that every historical passage from one social formation to another is not a continuous process but interrupted, with marches and counter-marches.

With all this of the revolution, many saw France as a hero, as a martyr, but his European colleagues saw him with disgust. Austria was angry and annoyed when they beheaded Marie Antoinette, and once again he became hostile to France. But he didn't care anymore. Everything before the revolution seemed pointless. Everything was almost strange, the only thing he regretted was that his son couldn't see him, see him free himself, see him run through the streets, see him bloody, but smiling. Running to his freedom. England saw France with eyes of feigned surprise, but in the background, he admired him even. Not everyone could have faced what France faced. But the moment came when he saw that his French neighbor started to scare him a little. He hoped that he remembered who he was, and that he would stop at least a little, that he would not dare to let go and go out and remove the whole world. To the horror of Europe and England, France stopped his revolution, as they had wished, but had transformed his revolutionary sentiment into a flame that sought to consume everything. And soon the blue eyes of France settled on all of Europe, and he look at them one by one, with a strange look. And when he arrived, Europe staggered and never became the same again.

-The First Republic, Napoleon Bonaparte, and the First French Empire; the Napoleonic Wars:

In 1792, the National Convention was given, where the First French Republic was born for the first time. The Frenchman was stunned and excited. Never in his life would he have imagined it, but he was proud. He liked the idea of being a republic. But he was inexperienced in the subject, and the only reference of republic was the Roman republic of his father. In spite of everything, France with nails and teeth tried to maintain his republic while the revolution continued, and at the same time had to face the threat of Austria and Prussia, who had combined to face him. In the eyes of Europe, France was a monster. He was always half-detested, but now much more. What he did was too radical, too much for them.

In the National Convention, which was the institution of the First French Republic, there were three parliamentary groups:: the moderates (to the right of the presidency of the assembly), the neutrals (in the center, collectively called the Plain or the Swamp) and finally the radical wing of the assambly (on the left: the Mountain or montagnards). The moderates were also called brissotins (followers of Brissot) or Girondins (by their place of origin).

The Brissotinos represented the bourgeois interests of the more developed provinces, and they wanted decentralized Estate. In addition, with regard to the foreign war, they were in favor of intensifying the war efforts of the nation because, according to them, it would unite the French more. Recall that the Convention decreed a massive levy of eight million people to deal with foreign powers. On the other hand the Montagnards and Jacobins and other related (Danton, Marat, Robespierre) were in favor of a centralized Estate model, with economic control and in which the emphasis was on the generalized social reforms. In addition, for them the most important thing was the consolidation of the Revolution and not the external war.

-Reign of Terror:

Once the First French Republic had been established and the Revolution was being carried out, these three constituent groups began their differences. The "mountaineers" (radicals, to the left of the assembly) and the "brissotins" (moderates to the right of the assembly) began to dictate how to carry out the revolution: the radicals defended the revolution from a social point of view and tending to socialism, while the Brissotins saw the revolution from the interests of the bourgeoisie. Soon, radical revolutionary Maximilien Robespierre put the Committee of Public Safety to power, and there the call by historians "Reing of Terror" began. The Reign of Terror was characterized by the brutal repression on the part of the revolutionaries through the use of State terrorism. This was the period of decapitation and blood. Even so, in spite of being a terrifying and bloody period, measures were taken that greatly helped the French people, above all the most poor ones.

During the power of the Committee of Public Safety, an ideology based on a new ideal France prevailed with the concepts of humanitarianism, social idealism, secularism and patriotic love for the "Republic of Virtue". Action was taken against corruption and hoarding and, on November 23, 1793, the Paris Commune and then those of all France, ordered to close every church and promote a revolutionary religion: the so-called Cult of the Supreme Being. This idea was born of the Jacobean Pierre Gaspard Chaumette and his followers. In addition, in the rationalist search for a unified and universal system, the Committee abolished the provincial and regional systems of weights and measures and created and formalized the Metric System.

Among the social measures that were in the Reign of Terror were:

Abolition of slavery Decrease in the term that must elapse between divorce and remarriage Equal distribution of inheritances that suppresses the privileges of the firstborn. Distribution of communal goods. Census of the indigent who will receive aid from the confiscated assets. Attention to the poor at home is organized. Draft Civil Code.

France supported them, and in spite of being afraid of them sometimes, and of considering Maximilien Robespierre a bit bloodthirsty, he admired him. Maximilien Robespierre, called the Incorruptible, said "Terror is nothing but quick, severe and inflexible justice."

They were bloody and horrible times for the nobles and opponents of the montagnards, but good times for the French people and the neediest. And France bathed in blood, was happy, smiling, and he didn't want to know anything about the outside world.

But all this period ends with the annihilation of the group of moderates in October 1793.

However, this period ended in 1794 when Maximilien Robespierre was accused of tyranny and the "moderate" groups ended with the power of the Committee of Public Safety and the dissidents of the National Guard. This event was called Thermidorian Reaction. From there, Maximilien Robespierre was assassinated before the eyes of France, who supported him, and the moderates took power.

The so-called "Red Terror" was used when the Jacobins (radicals, mountaineers) were instigators and executors, and the immediately following, called "White Terror", was used with Thermidorian Reaction, where the moderates were the executors and instigators.

After the Thermidorian Reaction and the Jacobins fell, the conservative republican revolutionaries took power, and the Directory was established.

This is interesting since these same terms would be used in the October Revolution of 1917 and in the 20th century with the Cold War, which shows that history repeats itself.

When finishing the Reign of Terror France was confused and hurt by the death of Maximilien, and began to wonder about his future. As much as he tried to sustain his beloved new republic, due to his context and factors and political conflicts , it didn't sustained, falling in 1799, when he arrived. Napoleon Bonaparte.

Napoleon presented himself to France as Joan of Arc had done as brought by wind, and despite being of Italian origin, France soon considered him his, and only his, with a blind admiration. The revolutionary shouts and the French revolution took off when Napoleon came to power, because despite the effort of France the task of his definitive constitution was not yet finished. Because, unlike England, physically separated from the continent, the French bourgeoisie was surrounded by powerful feudal powers, such as Austria, Prussia, and, to a lesser extent, Italy, and powerful Russia. Thus, in November 1799, Napoleon and his followers overthrew the Directory and a month later, they established the Consulate. Immediately, Napoleon appointed himself head of Estate. And the new Constitution, which he himself promulgated, established the essential powers of the office he assumed as first consul.

The First French Empire was born. And France, without even a moment to another, went from monarchy to republic, and republic to empire. He felt in his chest that arrogance that used to characterize him, and he felt as great as his father, the Roman Empire, and he forgot about the revolution insunes.

The Emperor Napoleon, who broke the continuity of the French Republic, presented himself to his French subjects as a peaceful man who would end the long years of war, but once in power, he insisted that the only way to achieve peace and the prosperity for the French "homeland" was through victory over the enemies of France, and it was there, when an old wish in France was revived like fire. Suddenly, France looked at Europe with a bestial desire, with a lust look eyes that used to characterize him. And he swore to make Europe tremble, or he would have it or destroy it, he felt with all the power, after all, he was the big brother France.

By embarking on an imperial war, Napoleon paved the way for a future promising expansion of French global national capital. But, in the short and medium term, he unconsciously conspired against it by weakening the industrial bourgeoisie and putting the Estate at the feet of the financial allied bourgeoisie of the aristocracy, and France blinded by the firm words of his beloved leader, swooped over entire Europe, and went further than any.

The Napoleonic wars had begun.

Once Napoleon Bonaparte was in power, he began what would be called the Napoleonic Wars. France, who was still excited by what happened in the Revolution, let himself be carried away easily by his new leader, in a conquering campaign of Europe. All of Europe, and more punctually England, panicked when they learned that France was conquering, and quite well, everything that was around them. At first, it was hard for France to realize what he was doing, but when he did, and he knew it was becoming an Empire, he looked at Napoleon Bonaparte with admiration.

Being more than happy with the idea of becoming Europe, he was launched. After what happened in the Revolution, few things mattered to France, and because of that, he had the nerve to present himself at home in Spain and, surprisingly, imprison him. Suddenly France already had Spain under his power, but he refused to obey him. Soon it was not long before he went to his great loves, the Italians, and his little brother Northern Italy became one of his main generals, although the Italian was always doubtful of all that.

And soon, with an enormous ecstasy of conquest, he attacked his rival on the continent, the one who saw being born, the one who was his brother despite his constant quarrels, the ill Holy Germanic Roman Empire. Removing him from middle power would be a great achievement for him, but France knew very well what he was about to commit, and when the Holy Empire came out to confront him, knowing his fate, France apologized. They fought, but it was obvious who would win. The Holy Empire had long been sick and weak, and France had always been strong, more now. The Holy Empire staggered until he fell. He look at France, and he, with a certain sadness in his eyes, knew that his end had come. France murdered the Holy Roman Empire, piercing his saber in the heart. _**"Je suis désolé, mon cher frère, je suis désolé." ***_ France said holding his lifeless body.

With the French advance over him, the Holy Roman Empire disintegrated in 1806. France wasn't a fool and part of his conquest was to lower his ideology to his new conquered countries. His indecisive Italian brother supported him just for that, because he was desperate to get rid of feudalism. Therefore, when he had assassinated the Holy Roman Empire, he organized the frightened, helpless German states under the Confederation of the Rhine, confederation of German states (not including Austria and Prussia), which were under French rule and accepted the liberal ideas that France carried with him. In doing all this, practically all of Europe allied against him. Those made him feel proud and funny, because despite this, it was not easy for them to finish him. France laughed at all of them, whom he saw as frightened rats, but knew at the same time that he needed alliances and it was there when he allied himself with the only ones that were willing to join him, the Kingdom of Denmark and Norway and Polland.

The Napoleonic Wars didn't abstained to Europe only, but they had a great international scope and enormous repercussions. He and his well-loving leader went on excursions to places like Egypt and Syria, where France was amazed. How much he had wallowed in that little place called Europe, he wondered. Suddenly, Europe seemed boring, the world was full of wonders without equal, he said when he and Napoleon were facing the Sphinx in Egypt.

But in spite of loving going on a field trip he was always forced to return to Europe, and his fights between him and England didn't wait. Fights mainly naval, where France saw clearly that England would never be left before him. Fighting against England liked him to some extent, reminded him of the old days and seeing him worried pleased him. Fighting again as they used to do it during the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, where he dug his sword into the Englishman's right eye, with pleasure, watching him suffer. But now the fights were serious, and he seriously wanted to see England left behind. F

rance continued with his mission being the complete hegemony in Europe, conquering, or as he used to call it "making them all French territory". And he went further than anyone. Soon he looked at his conquests, his empire and with coldly proud eyes asked: _**"Es-tu fier de moi, père?" ***_ Becuase in the depths of his being he always wanted to be as graet as his father, to be worthy of being his eldest son.

France went so far as to reach Russia, and it was there when his doom was signed. So ecstatic and feeling invincible, he made the big mistake of wanting to conquer the whole world, and conquer Russia. But France would know the suffering and misfortune again.

From 1803 until 1815, France was an Empire, and felt the best. Finally, he felt for the first time completely worthy of being the son of the Roman Empire, and as for Napoleon, France praised him by comparing him with Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar and his own dear Charlemagne. France was smart, and allied with other Europeans, such as the Kingdom of Denmark and Norway, with Poland, and the Netherlands, but basically he was thinking of betraying them at the last moment and also becoming them a "French territory". But everything ended when France had to face Russia.

The sharp cold of Russia, added to the initial preparation of this when France arrived, made France feel the defeat in every part of him. When he arrived in Moscow, the city was debris, since, preventively, Russia had burned it so that he could not be resupplied. Russia was too big and cold and France really knew how small he was. With a frozen heart, he retired devastated.

But everything ended in the famous Battle of Waterloo. Here, the French Empire, with only 12 years in which France could enjoy being so, lost against his rival England and his old friend Prussia. In the battle, France watched with horror as his boys died and appraised them perhaps more than their leader. Without them, without the people, Napoleon would not have achieved anything in truth, and they are never remembered, all those who died in all wars, France thought painfully. The brutal battle of Waterloo sealed the destiny of France for all history, and despite not finishing everything there, France knew it. Wanting to be defeated like a brave man, he didn't tremble at any time when the Sixth Coalition came for him, and when all of them, most of Europe, came at him in battle. Spain escaped and he fled to his enemies and Italy betrayed him coldly when he felt betrayed. France was alone, because he knew that his allies would not help him. Even so, on foot, with pride, he fought until the end. The cannons rang, the rifles and shouts, and the Marseillaise in the mind of France reverberated like a great symphony. And when he had been defeated, the Europeans, with a great fear of him, virtually chained him for fear that he would continue with his.

The final defeat of the Emperor Napoleon in June 1815, enthroned Louis XVIII, but could not go back with the social reforms of the territorial property nor with other numerous laws integrated in the Napoleonic Code that up to now they govern the French social life. But the triumphant foreign powers imposed on France the military occupation of two thirds of his territory for five years, and the payment of a heavy war debt.

France, his Empire and the Napoleonic Wars had a strong influence for the Latin American colonies, which could and they wanted to become independent thanks to the fact that their respective parents (Spain and Portugal) were imprisoned by France and Napoleon. At times France had Europe in his hands, but it was not enough at the end.

-Restoration, Revolution of 1830, and the French Intervention in Mexico:

Restoration in France is known as the period by which the monarchy returned to France, under the reign of Louis XVIII. When Austria organized the Congress of Vienna, France obviously was not invited, and there was an attempt to restore the European political map. However, France had removed the foundations of old Europe, and would no longer be the same. With Louis XVIII Bourbon, with real anger France saw how the Old Regime had returned to France, but refused to let all his suffering and all his efforts have been in vain. After the French Revolution, France was another. From that moment until the posterity became a country with a very political active life and would never accept the monarchy and what this entailed again.

When Charles X came to the throne, France got fed up with the monarchical yoke, revolted as he had in the first revolution, and began the so-called Revolution of 1830, a revolution that was born in France, but spread to other countries. France fought in the revolution of 1830 with passion, and was satisfied with the work of Liberty guiding the People, and again fought on the barricades as he had done before.

The revolution led to the ascension of a "citizen king", Louis Philippe I. France accepted him for the time, but had in mind that he would not last long. France had finally understood the heart of the matter: because England had warned him about the bourgeoisie and about the new world order, because it was convenient for him to remove the nobles, and he really understood what was happening in the world. The bourgeois were the ones who now commanded. They had the banks, the companies, the trade routes, and the kings were no more than empty figures obstructing their path to power. It was there that England appeared to him, seeing that France had understood. And with a smile typical of him, he invited the Frenchman to compete with him. France knew that if he didn't, he would never get what he wanted. The times of invading and prevailing against the whole world everywhere had passed, it made no sense, even though it was a romantic dream for everyone. Now there was colonialism and dependent economy. The dependent economy was like conquering a country, but without conquering it literally. The dependent economy was what England did well with others. Independent countries that need others to sustain their economy.

France saw the world panorama and England was the lord of everything. But he would not be left behind, being impotent of revolutionary struggles. It was there when he set his sights on Latin America.

France planned to expand his colonial and maritime empire and wanted to benefit from Latin America economically. First he thought of extorting his nephew Argentina, but then he fixed his eyes on his other nephew, Mexico. France tried to extort money from Mexico to benefit French interests, but the Mexican refused completely. Frustrated France got upset and tried everything. Something that was commonly done by his English rival, and also by the United States when they wanted something was to make up an excuse. But France, without finding any, invented a very literal one. This is how the Cakes Incident began.

In 1839 France declares war on Mexico known as the "Pastry War", for the claims made by the French ambassador to pay six hundred thousand pesos to a pastry chef for some cakes that were not paid by the soldiers of Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna and the execution of a French citizen accused of piracy, all this only because France wanted his hegemony to become strong in Latin America.

The excuse was simple: a French pastry chef states that the damages caused him losses of 600,000 pesos. In Mexico was the French ambassador, Deffaudis. The bakery's claims were passed on to the ambassador, who sent them directly to Paris. When Mexico refuses to pay attention to the whims of France, he personally travels home to Mexico on March 21, 1838, backed by warships. France was threateningly asking that compensation payments be made for $ 600,000 pesos and that special treatment (privileges) be given to French merchants in Mexico. Mexico flatly refused to do any kind of negotiation while his region was at the tip of French cannons. In addition, he alleged that during an armed conflict no one is compensated. The government was not obliged to make the payment that France demanded. As a result, for seven months the Mexican ports were blocked by the French.

Tired and surrendered by the blockade and bombing of France, Mexico sent Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna was sent to Veracruz as the commander of the troops of Mexico. When the war broke out, the conflict was brief but dangerous and England, taking advantage of the situation, as always, intervened as a mediator although on the side of Mexico to not benefit Frace. The USA supported France. Mexico ended by signing an agreement approving the payment of damages for 600,000 pesos. On March 9, 1839, the Pastry War was over, with the victory of France, the one that waged wars even with Pastry excuse even.

-Revolution of 1848 and the Second French Republic:

However, despite getting carried away by England in his games of messing with others, France had well in mind that he wanted to get rid of the kings and have a liberal republic completely. When in Europe the revolutions of 48 flourished, France, so expert in the subject didn't wait. These revolutions occurred partly by bourgeois, but for the most part by oppressed workers, by peasants, in short, by the proletariat. It was there when France was fifth that not all revolutions were completely equal, and he knew now of what type was his. France obtained his mission, his great dream since the revolution. Louis-Philippe, the last king of France, abdicated. At last, his beloved republic returned.

This was how the Revolution of 1848 in France brought as a direct consequence the abdication of Louis Philippe and the end of the bourgeois monarchy established in 1830. After the proclamation of the Second French Republic, a provisional government was articulated.

The work of the provisional cabinet was to give content to the new republic, so they made a series of provisions. Among them, universal suffrage, freedom of association and press, the abolition of the death penalty for political crimes, the annulment of noble titles, the suppression of slavery in the colonies and imprisonment for debts were found. The influence of the Socialists made it possible to collect some proposals, such as the implementation of the National Workshops and the limitation of the working day to 10 hours.

However, the enthusiasm of this new government and of all those who supported it broke down when they saw the delicate economic situation in which the enthusiastic but disillusioned France was plunged. The National Workshops, which were workshops where 2 francs were paid for performing tasks without utility or purpose, were a burden on the French economy, so they had to be canceled. But the problem was not only limited to a closure of the workshops, but had to raise taxes to try to stop the financial hole. This, added to the growing unemployment, began to generate a deep discontent among the population.

On the other hand, the elections to form a Constituent Assembly, gave as winners to the moderates (bourgeois), so that a bourgeois and moderate republic was formed. The new executive imposed on the socialist and workers' social forces that had given character to the February days. The protests and rebellions of the Socialists were happening in the so-called "days of June", from 23 to 26, but they were repressed. Among all this, France saw with disappointment how everything returned to the same, and knew a truth that never forgot. A truth that consumed any hope, and he knew that no revolution would suffice.

The Constitution of 1848 made him clear that the bourgeois monarchy of Louis-Philippe had replaced a bourgeois republic, since it was a magna carta that defended the interests of the bourgeoisie. In addition, it established that the legislative power would reside in an Assembly composed of 750 members elected by universal suffrage, while the executive would be led by a president who would be voted in the same way.

The elections were not long in coming. There were two candidates who clashed: General Cavaignac and Louis Napoleon Bonaparte, nephew of the former emperor whom France so blindly esteemed. The electors opted for Louis Napoleon, since he was better known due to the disputes he had with Louis-Philippe and for the publication of manifestos defending nationalities and the improvement of the most needy classes. More than five million votes supported the candidacy of Luis Napoleon, compared to half a million that of Cavaignac.

From that moment, the moderate republic changed radically and became a conservative regime, where the conservative bourgeoisie and allied to Bonapartism were the biggest beneficiaries. The new Assembly voted favorably for the laws restricting universal suffrage, freedom of the press and assembly, and France's heart was broken. He had fought for nothing. He knew there that everything was in vain. That he should do what the powerful wanted, as always.

In a short time, everything fell apart, as the Assembly faced the executive power. But Louis Napoleon presented himself as the only guarantee capable of restoring order and on December 2, 1851, he gave the coup d'état that put an end to the Second French Republic. On December 20 he called a referendum in which the people would have to decide if they granted him the necessary power to "establish a new constitution." The result was devastating: 7 million people voted in favor. This result enabled Napoleon to establish first a dictatorship and, later, the Second French Empire. Before this panorama, impotent, France, on the inside, apologized to all of them who had died with the dream of freedom, because they had died in vain, France knew there that such a dream was an illusion. Everything always ended the same way.

-Second French Empire; French colonialism:

Despite the internal turmoil in France, which left him emotionally down, France tried to convince himself that what he was doing was for his own good. It was easier to live with the cruel reality. The new regime tried to combine an authoritarian and personalist government with the maintenance of liberal bourgeois principles. Under an appearance of popular participation, a conservative regime was maintained to the taste of the high bourgeoisie. To distract himself and bring the cruel truth more to his liking, France soon returned to the games of England and launched into what all the powerful wanted: colonies. Like England, like Holland and Belgium, France launched himself as a hungry dog on Africa. He still had a colony, his daughter French Guiana, because his son Haiti was free now after a radical revolution. But his daughter to his eyes was worthless. And soon, his desire to compete with England and overcome him in everything came up again.

France soon returned to his old struggles against England for land and power. Quick and opportunistic, France took colonies in Africa and Asia, since he had no influence in Latin America, because England ruled there, and no interest, soon, by his natural power, he became the second in command of the "Club of Imperialists", led by England. Soon, France arrived to Asia, the largest and most beautiful continent before his eyes, where he took by force Indochina, then called French Indochina, who was Vietnam, Cambodia and Laos. France loved them in his own way, especially to Vietnam, with whom he was infatuated. Also, he began to increase his influence in the south of China. As much as England, France wanted China with an overflowing desire, and just thinking about what he could do with him made him blush.

But France would not be left behind and his lustful eyes soon set on Africa, but before they began their countless adventures, tortures, bids and conflicts with England in Africa, his things in his home were never good, and France, with his political behavior, he was always active in what was happening in him.

During the times of the Second French Empire was where France met and admired the famous French writer Victor Hugo, author of the cult works of Our Lady of Paris and Les Miserable's. France was able, in a certain way, to observe himself in his books, and was filled with shame. France admired him although at the same time France was what Victor Hugo denounced. Also during those times France met Leon Richer, a French journalist and feminist. Leon Richer founded the French League for the first time in France for women's rights, and actively participated in lawsuits that included the establishment of a family council that could help women who suffered abuse from their husbands or fathers, better education for girls, higher wages for women to reduce the need for prostitution, equal pay for equal work, admission of qualified women in the professions, women's control of property and wealth and revision of the Code Civil.

France admired him from the first moment when he fought for women. France had always loved women but always, also, he treated them abruptly, but deep down, he knew that women were equal to men, and he would never forgive himself for killing so many during the Inquisition because of false and illogical reasons. Therefore, in silence, France encouraged him to continue his work, since he considered women the most beautiful.

But France, in his new empire, had to attend to a double attention. On the one hand he wanted more than anything to stay at home to deal with political issues, organize strikes and so on, but on the other hand, his colonialist desire were very latent.

Therefore, when his interests and those of his strange companion England when Russia had access to the Mediterranean Sea by Crimea, France knew that a new war would be generated.

-The Crimean War and the and the scenario of the late nineteenth century:

One day England appeared before him, with his typical face of few friends, and ordered France to accompany him to the war against Russia. France didn't like the attitude of England towards him, and little liked to fight with him, France detested Engalnd, but his aversion to Russia exceeded any limit.

Although it continued competing with England for almost everything, from who had more colonies and other much more outlandish issues as when they rivaled the meridians of Greenwich and the meridian of Paris both allied themselves in the Crimean War, between 1853 and 1856, with the Ottoman Empire, to combat the growth of Russia. This war was geostrategic and economic in nature. The idea that Russia having naval access to the Mediterranean Sea didn't please France and England, who put aside their differences and, surprisingly, worked well together.

Still, the war was cruel and France saw with his own eyes what would be a war on an industrial scale, and didn't it like anything. It is sometimes estimated that more people died in the Crimean War than in the First World War.

They won. France had a great grudge against Russia because he remembered too well the cold and the defeat of his first empire along with Napoleon.

When that eastern nation called Japan opened commercially, France didn't take a minute to run there. When he arrived, his rival and his son were already there. Japan to France's eyes was beautiful, but too strong and sustainable, for what he, England, and the unbearable son of England, as France called him, began to bomb the ports of Japan to extort him, and then he and England agreed to finance a civil war to weaken Japan. In the Boshin War of Japan in 1868, France supported the anti-Western samurai faction of Japan, the shogunate, while England supported the emperor. Many saw this as another scenario of the typical power fights between him and English, but in reality France planned to betray them and agree with England on the fate of Japan.

France grew in the colonial sphere but internally he wasn't well at all. In addition, he soon desisted to influence Mexico and Argentina, who ignored him totally. During these times he tried to take advantage of something and supported Italy in his unification, although later he would support the pope, and then he would lament the help he gave to the Southern Italy (Romano), to separate from him and it was when he met again with his old friend Prussia, that would begin a new stage in his life.

-Franco-Prussian War: This war took place between 1870 and 1871. It was then that Prussia was becoming the hegemony in Central Europe and overshadowed Austria, as he began to forge a unification of German states, which alerted all of Europe and especially France. Prussia had been his friend although that had been a unique occasion of an alliance. Now, France could not even dream of seeing Prussia as a friend. What happened was the following: Prussia sought to obtain again Alsace and Lorraine, annexed by France during the Thirty Years War, and on the other hand France wanted to annex Luxembourg, in addition, was despair before the imminent German unification. Prussia was smart, more than the Frenchman and soon he put together a somewhat pretense, using the resentful of Spain to outrage France. Falling into his game, France declared war. And that marked his destiny.

Prussia was militarily superior, and had German allies; on the other hand, France was alone. When he looked for the look of England, who had been his companion lately, he knew that this would never help him after to see his face amused by the situation. France believed that Prussia held a grudge for having murdered the Holy Roman Empire, but soon, at see the eyes of Prussia, France knew it was not personal.

France painfully lost the war, Prussia took away Alsace and Lorraine, he and returned home with blood stained with a wound in the side of his body, and the worst, and could hear unbearable laughter of England for having lost. Because of losing the war, two things happened:

-Napoleon III abdicated and for the first time he definitively became a republic.

And the second thing was that, when losing, Prussia won and when winning, the German Empire was born, the one that would be feared, envied and admired by the world, Germany as such was born. Soon he forgot his rancor against England when they both met the young Germany. From the moment they saw him, they knew that he would become a powerful country and that his power in Europe would be in danger. And they felt a huge aversion for Germany.

-Third French Republic, French imperialism and the Paris Commune:

After the Franco-Prussian War the Second French Empire fell and the Third Republic emerged.

After the devastating Franco-Prussian War, which culminated with the proclamation and birth of the German Empire in Versailles, and after the devastating Siege of Paris, in which the capital had to be moved to the city of Tours, France was left devastated and deeply humiliated .

And there, in the midst of pain, suffering and struggle, the famous Paris Commune was formed on March 8, 1871. The Paris Commune was a brief insurrectional movement that governed the city of Paris until May 28, 1871, establishing a popular self-managed socialist political project.

Because Paris didn't accept the rendicipon the citizen militia was created, the French National Guard, which was effectively formed with the power in order to ensure the continuity of the operation of the city administration. They benefited from the support and active participation of the discontented working population, from the political radicalism widespread in the capital that demanded a democratic republic, and from the opposition to the more than probable restoration of the Bourbon monarchy. When the government tried to take control of the gun batteries that had been bought by the Parisians by popular subscription to defend the city, they took up arms. Soldiers of the National Guard of the Commune assassinated two generals of the French army, and the Commune refused to accept the authority of the French government. Before this rebellion, the employees of the administration were ordered to evacuate the capital, and the National Guard summoned Elections for the municipal council that was taken over by radical left wing Republicans and Socialists.

France joined the Commune and protected it as best he could. There, in the Commune, socialist self-management was of great inspiration to many socialist, communist and anarchist intellectuals, such as Karl Marx and Bakunin.

But the revolt was suppressed, and when the Commune fell, in the midst of struggle and blood, between shots and cannons, the famous song The Internacional of the workers was written. There, among the bloodshed in France, that song of struggle of mankind was born.

Being again a republic France liked it very much. The new condition of republic didn't change his imperialist aspect at all, but it ended up building it.

France, now a little more stable, set out to colonize and forge a colonial empire with bigger impetus. He decided that he would never allow himself to be handled again by England and that he would be upset by what he could, by imposing his will on Africa and forging a network of French colonies that could perfectly compete against England.

For a long time France had Algeria under his power, and considered him his most important colony, but soon, fearing that Italy would take him away, he hurried and Tunisia was established as a French protectorate (by force, obviously) in 1881. Little by little, the French were gaining much more control over the North, as well as in Central Africa, and France was had what today is Mauritania, Senegal, Guinea, Mali, Cote d'Ivoire, Benin, Niger, Chad, Central African Republic, Republic of the Congo, and Madagascar, being he the one that had more colonies in Africa, something that made him feel proud and bothered England. France was not a bed of roses for those who now were under his power, in fact, France was as playful as he was cruel. He abused without measure his now adopted children in all possible ways. And the one who always mistreated was Algeria, for perhaps, he was the one who questioned him the most, and the one who had the most strength to get rid of him at any moment, but France always tried to have Algeria as his personal servant.

Apart from his African, Asian (French Indochina) and American (French Guiana) colonies, France also soon launched into the Middle East. And it was there, when Syria was captured. He never loved her; he never liked her, because Syria was strong, intelligent, and had a dream that bothered France. But even so, Syria also passed under the French mandate.

-The Triple Alliance: but soon, to France as to England began to bother them and worry too much about the rapid growth and German power, which already had his colonial empire in Africa and in Asia, had even had the nerve to demand from England apart from China, "he was crazy", according to France. During the Congress of Berlin, France, resentful, along with England, didn't cooperate enough with the young Germany. When, in addition, the inexperienced Germany allied himself with the Ottoman Empire, England and France exchanged a tense look since they knew that something very big would be looming. Soon the tensions and rivalries became so big that Germany allied with Austria-Hungary forming the Triple Alliance, which was the first step to one of the bloodiest events in the history of man.

When that happened, France waited for England to join him, but Englad didn't automatically. France hated Germany, besides fearing him. In spite of not being formally allied, France knew that he and the English were on the same side.

In 1886, for his anniversary, France gave the famous Statue of Liberty to the United States, although it was only an indirect insult to England, since France didn't care about the United States, he still considered him an imbecile braggart, but the day would come in that France would lower his head to him.

While the nineteenth century ended, France lamented his past and guessed the future. While the central powers began to cause discomfort to the Western powers, like him, France tried to continue with his colonies and stripping with England a little. Although his rivalry with England had become milder and childish, as when they were children, since, although in spite of themselves, both had the same interests and the times of the great wars had ended, soon the black flame of their hatred was stoked when the Fashoda Incident arose, where France and England faced each other in colonial border lines in Africa, and a military expeditionary encounter took place between both, in 1897 and 11898. It was there that, since the Napoleonic Wars, France and his English neighbor again felt the hatred that they used to feel in their youth. And soon, the world was enraged with a new possible colonial war between France and England. The British naval armada was infallible, France knew it. But the French army was better organized. After thinking seriously, France knew that they didn't want a war between them because they had much more important issues; it was more profitable to be allies and also knew he and his boys would lose. Therefore, France seriously withdrew his army and avoided war.

When the view of the world and what was to come was becoming more and more visible, France realized that he had no ally and had run out of friends because of his attitude. He soon realized that England was in the same position as him, and despite everything that happened and happened between them he really hoped that England asked for an alliance with him, which never did. But soon, for France and for England things would change between them forever, and nothing would ever be the same again, without either of them expecting it.

-The Entente Cordiale:

After the nineteenth century, a century quite innovative for all, France found that the world began to settle and train according to what was to come. Given this, he discovered that he was officially without allies, although in fact if he was linked to a specific side.

He was the first to learn of the two that would make an alliance with England, and not just any one, but one that united them in many points. One that did not have an expiration date, so to speak. Given this news, France was stupefied and doubtful. It was truly strange. After centuries and centuries of rivalry and wars, he turned out that this treaty united them as if to counteract all that. For France it was very strange, and especially uncomfortable.

When the meeting with England and their respective leaders took place, he knew immediately that England was very upset and resisted a little to such a union, which grated in a marriage. When he found himself in front of England he didn't even look at him. But when he was forced to shake hands with England, France suddenly remembered because he hated him so much, why he got to that point, and looked away. When the Entente Cordiale, agreement of alliance and harmony, as well as of mutual aid between both, was signed, France felt a bunch of sensations that grated in sadness and humiliation.

When they were forced to spend time together to discuss politics and treaties of the kind, France coldly invited England to take a walk in Paris. When they walked, France went ahead, and England followed him from behind, in a sepulchral silence.

France, in his silent walks with England, began to think things that had never been put to analyze: at first, he and England, in the last century began to take not as bad as they used to treat in previous times, although it wasn't a great change, but it was something. Both were united by equal interests, in addition to being very close, due to Normandy, the already nonexistent self-proclaimed uncle of both. On the other hand, he remembered something he had not remembered for a long time. He remembered when they met, and he had to admit that maybe his way of dealing with it initially could have been the point of England's aversion to him. And soon, he came to the conclusion of himself and his deepest, but simple desires: he wanted and loved England, but he resisted, since England had killed his dear Joan of Arc, and that would never forgive him.

Soon, France felt that England finally approached him and took his arm, and when he saw his eyes, he knew that England also loved him, in his way, perhaps, more than he loved him. And as usual, which was his pleasure, France didn't hesitate to return his "love", if that was love.

Thus France and England, the rivals of history, became lovers. Although France never forgave England for Joan and England for France having helped the United States to become independent of him, both understood each other like no other. Such was only the effect of the Entente Cordiale, or maybe if it was real, he didn't know, he would never know for sure.

Since then, although their relationship has high and low, both were brought and consulted between them, and the Entente Cordiale, the name of their relationship, remained in force until these days.

-First World War:

Already in a strong alliance and relationship with England, France, like everyone else, was waiting for the event that already felt coming from the end of the 19th century. However, little did France know that this would change the world and how to see it for all posterity.

The tension in Europe was getting stronger, especially with the imposition of the incoherent "Peace through strength", and all that was missing was the spark that made everything explode.

The causes that led to the First World War are easy to understand if the context is understood: The power fight between the colonial powers against the power of Central Europe, led by the young Germany, which grew and competed effectively against their interests. France was like everyone in this fight, and was able to enter a war and cause the death of thousands of people for the interests of the rich who would never move a finger for anyone. With this statement, any war can be summarized.

Finally this happened. When the war broke out, France was the first to communicate it to England, who feigned surprise. However, both believed that this conflict would end for Christmas, which they erred very strongly.

When Germany set out to invade France, things started. France didn't wait for England to come to help him (who would soon come to help) and he launched into war. Both months had passed and France was already traumatized and disgusted by this.

With the Battle of Verdun, which was the second bloodiest of the entire war, and the battle of Marne, France, who, along with Germany, were the most active in the war, began to wear out of it. France was still strong, intelligent and experienced, and when Germany took Paris, France could stop him, but at a big cost.

Soon he began to despair and to have the war go on longer than expected. The company of England was the only thing that kept him calm. When there was Christmas and things continued, France fell completely apart and England had to take him in his arms and drag him to the battlefield, since France had seen and felt too much war had just started. France had been in many wars, and they were all terrible. But this was different from the known and so hopeless and catastrophic, that soon France abandoned all hope. England bore the burden of horror a little more, and in the nights of trenches he used to tell France that everything would soon end, that they would all go home as if nothing had happened. But England little by little also succumbed to horror and despair, accompanying France in sentiment.

The war lasted, and both were so marked that they already believed that they would lived in the trenches all their lives, and that they would die like that. France's eyes lost their light, and even the face of Joan of Arc couldn't remember. To such an extreme was his mind that even he, the first European Catholic, now considered that god didn't exist, it was just a manipulative lie for enjoyed watching them suffer. However, France began to fill with hatred and resentment for the horrible panorama that lived without rest every day in the trenches. And soon, he blamed absolutely everything on young Germany, who wasn't having a better time than him. France despised the compassion that England had for the German, and he vow to harm him all his life for this.

By 1917, France was on the verge of complete collapse. He could not even talk, just be lying in the trenches. He had not even been shocked by the Russian Revolution, something that should have intrigued and interested him. Nothing mattered to him. He was broken. However, something changed. Soon, England was presented to him, completely renewed, giving him words of hope and strength. When he heard it, when he saw it, France cried like he had not for a long time. He embraced England, who looked to heaven with hope. The United States had come (at the last moment), to help them, and after a while, the war ended.

The traumas of France were slow to heal, and some never left. In the famous Treaty of Versailles, France, with great pleasure, did everything possible to harm Germany in the worst way, hating him with all his soul.

With an enormous joy full of malice, France fulfilled his mission, the task that his side wanted, and the objective for which the war had begun: to take the colonies from Germany, to make him fall out of favor, to separate Austria and Hungary, and he did without any guilt. Additionally, he forced Germany to pay the war damage, without caring for the tears and laments of the young German. France, as devastated as he was angry, also reproached the United States for having conveniently entered the war when it suited him.

When the contest was over, perhaps an equally painful part came.

England, although with effort, helped France to recover slowly, although he knew that some of them died in the trenches and that would always be there. He and England had been in a 116-year war, and yet that war of only 6 years was a more traumatic one for them. The war changed everything, and France could never fully recover or be the same. Even so, in spite of this, he knew that another conflict would break through again.

-Interwar period:

The bright, energetic, and petulant personality was somewhat overshadowed by the tragedy of the war, which left him somewhat pessimistic. Even so, England actively accompanied him in the years that followed.

France acted together with England financing sabotage to the Spartacist revolution in the wounded Germany, so that he didn't end up like Russia.

As for Russia, France sent the Blue Guard, French troops who supported the White Guard (the conservatives who wanted the Tsars to return) during the Russian Civil War. However, with everything and sabotages and foreign financing against him, Russia and the Red Guard triumphed and the Soviet Union was born.

France in a way reminded himself during the French Revolution. He had fought against all those who tried to overthrow and sabotage him, and even then, he had emerged from the blood of the decapitated nobles. And now he saw Russia in the same situation, but he, who was so proud of the revolutions, now with shame saw that he did the same thing they did to him before. When the Bolshevik Russia emerged, France saw England becoming enraged.

When the thirties began, their relationship with Weimar Germany became tense. Germany, resentful, didn't want to know anything about France. When the Great Depression occurred, France was much more affected than some, and definitely more affected than England. Because of the Great Depression, added to the bad humor of France, it made him feel a poisonous rejection towards the United States, the main culprit of the crisis. He also felt annoyance when he learned that England knew that would happen, and hadn't told him.

Due to the horrible social and economic situation that happened France, the Popular Front (socialists), soon captivated the wounded heart of the French. Soon, this party arrived as high as for the position of prime minister of France, and the French, after so much time without smiling, he did it again.

As fascism is emerging in different parts of the world, especially in Italy and Germany, this French left party that was in France until 1937 was a coalition of political parties such as the French Section of the Workers' International (socialists), the Radical Party and the French Communist Party, which supported the coalition but didn't join the government. Moves were formed largely by intellectuals such as the League of Human Rights, the Movement against War and Fascism and the Committee of Surveillance of Antifascist Intellectuals.

The head of the Popular Front government was Léon Blum. His government was the first to have women while they still didn't have the right to vote.

Under this government were signed the Matignon agreements that recognized the union right and increased salaries by an average of 12%. Shortly after, a law established the first paid holidays of 15 days while another established in 40 hours the duration of the legal work week (before it was 48 hours per week).

During these times, France flourished. This new form and political position of France definitely made his relationship with England begin to distance considerably. But France didn't care much, his happiness after his suffering seemed more important than his relationship with the English.

But soon his life would begin to decline again. When the Spanish Civil War began, the popular opinion in France was divided. On one hand, many supported the Republicans (communist) and urged France to support them, but France, in the end, wanted to be neutral, because he knew what was convenient for him and knew how England would react with such an act.

On the other hand, when Germany annexed Czechoslovakia and France agreed to join with England again, the Popular Front coalition was isolated and collapsed in 1937.

Again, France proved that life was cruel and always ended in the same, his situation was completely tragic, and remembering his whole life didn't make him feel better.

Since after the Great War and to relapse again, France, already finding life without any brightness, became pessimistic and with an acid black humor.

Now returned in a loving relationship with England, he accompanied him to see Poland and warn him of Germany and to forge a pact with them. The inactivity of Poland to France exasperated him, and when he left there it gave him great relief.

Due to the thriving ideologies, the great powers confronted, and shocking political and economic interests, there would soon be another terrible war that would mark a before and after.

-Second World War:

When things were settled for the second world encounter, France found the Nazism of Germany, despite the hatred towards him, quite attractive.

He, England and the United States saw fascism as a political, economic and social dream model. It was what they had always wanted but for obvious reasons they could never carry it out as such. England admired Germany, France felt an unmistakable attraction, and the United States envied him. They loved fascism at the beginning: it was a model completely helpful to their interests, and at the same time, kept the fascist countries on the sidelines. But to his great annoyance and concern, Germany was a resentful fascist. One who would never agree with them and who would now attack them for the pain they caused him. It was a disappointment to them. If it had not been for the attitude of Germany, they would have allowed fascism to subsist, even had it been maintained if necessary. But all the fascists like lap dogs allied themselves with Germany. Japan was something similar, a totalitarian that would not benefit theirs interests but his, and they couldn't allow that.

Even so, England secretly sought to finance and maintain a fascist for them without his knowing it, Spain.

But England and the United States, no matter how much attraction they felt for fascism, would not allow Germany to take away their power, but France, too attracted, so hurt, began to approach Germany slowly, distancing himself from England, to the latter's concern, to the point of that France was no longer with them.

-Vichy Collaborative State:

The attraction of France for the Nazi model, despite his aversion to Germany, made him undecided what to do. On one hand, he knew that it was convenient for him to be with England and his side, but on the other hand, the idea of wasting the fascist model was too much. Soon Germany captured Paris in 1940, and France quickly escaped from him.

But finally, France began, from the shadows, to collaborate with the German. Soon, he acceded to the wishes of the bosses of Germany and ordered the eviction and surrender of thousands of French Jews.

When the capital was transferred to Vichy and Marshal Philippe Pétain became commander, France emerged from Vichy, a parallel French collaborationist state with the Nazis. France was tolerating them for some time, he even danced with Nazi Germany in secret, but then everything ended for him.

He realized his mission by delivering French Jews, he remembered his national integrity, he remembered how much he hated Germany, and he heard the voice of England calling him, looking for him. That was enough for France to leave all that and go back to them, declaring war on Germany again, while always slipping away from him. And he also became a fervent enemy of the State of Vichy, although in the background it was also him.

And so France, along with England and a bunch of dysfunctional countries called themselves The Allies. France, like absolutely everyone, found the leadership of the United States a huge annoyance. France had always considered the United States an embarrassing idiot.

France found the fact that Spain and Italy are on the side of Germany somewhat annoying.

As the war progressed, he again found disappointment and horror when he saw that this war was not different from the first, and in fact he had a certain perversion that the previous one didn't. As time went on, France began to notice, along with England, the worrying power of Russia, the Soviet Union, and knew in advance that this power would bring future problems. He and England had planned for Germany and Russia to meet and destroy each other, but France could already see that it wouldn't be like that.

Soon, France got a chaotic view of the world.

Great was his happiness when he learned of the defeat of Germany, more caution was what he felt, knowing that he was defeated at the hands of Russia. Soon, although the war ended, he and England looked at Russia with big aversion and care, expected any movement.

However, the perverse war was not over yet. There were still Japan and the United States, who were struggling in the skies. And although France demanded victory for the unbearable one of the United States, soon it would feel a terror so deep that it would break all base of thoughts. When the United States dropped the Atomic Bombs on Japan, France frozen with horror. He saw the United States as a true monster, and even looked at England with contempt for having been his father. Enraged and terrified, France ordered England to go and reproach the United States for such atrocity, but he witnessed the inactivity of England when his son became the supposed king of the world. France embraced England, and felt guilt for having helped the United States to become independent, feeling if he hadn't, things would not have happened that way. But then he knew that things would have ended the same anyway.

-French occupation in Germany:

When Germany lost, the allies soon occupied him. France occupied the south-west zone. In the period that they had Germany under their military power, they didn't treat him very well. France loved to tell him allusive things to his war work, and he loved to reclaim his body, seeing Germany writhing with humiliation and misery.

Together with the United States and England, they used to give Germany tremendous beatings.

But over time, with the strong presence and stalking of the USSR, they began to treat Germany well, and France tried to intimate something with him. Soon they didn't matter anymore, because they all ended up in the ranks of US allies.

France, like many others, under his head to the American and positioned himself between his allies and vassals. He and England were and are one of the advisors of the United States, and they helped him fight Russia during the stressful Cold War. France rarely questioned the United States because of his deep aversion, although not as much as he feared Switzerland.

-Fourth French Republic:

Soon the European Union was founded, which at that time had mutual support among European countries, and he became second in command, after Germany.

The UN was founded, which presided over the old and useless League of Nations, although France felt that the UN was like the the previous one only with a different suit.

And soon, NATO was formed, led by the United States. Even though France was forced to enter, he always had a huge resistance to belonging to it.

Of all the allies of the United States, France was always the one that worked the most to be economically and militarily independent of the American.

After the war ended, a provisional government was formed, presided over by General Charles de Gaulle, which gave way to the Fourth French Republic.

-Fifth French Republic, French May, and Decolonization:

In 1958, the Fifth French Republic was born, which continues to this day.

And when France believed that everything was beginning to go well, there came a moment where he didn't bother to hide his rejection of the idea. When the period of decolonization came, France refused to do so. And yet, soon, taking advantage of the moment, their colonies began to seek their independence from him. This made France very angry and he didn't hesitate to stop it.

Soon, Algeria, his most important colony, began his war of independence. And France would show that the "country of love" is also something else.

Along with the infamous and fearsome French Foreign Legion, he began to fight violently against Algeria, who sought his freedom. And soon, internally in France began a big discomfort. With the passage of time, with enormous annoyance, France knew that Algeria would become independent of him at any cost.

Soon, knew how Algeria was getting out of hand. It was there, that on the radio, they heard a dedicated song (no made) for France. There he heard the famous song Non, Je ne Regrette Rien, the one that filled him with pride. Despite losing to Algeria, he left with his head held high, singing the song loudly. But Algeria didn't care, he was already free and celebrated for it, and his also sang the song, both did, because **_ils ne se souciaient plus de rien._**

Soon France reluctantly had to leave Syria and other colonies to get independent.

But when in Indochina (Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam), began to seek independence through communism, France not only became desperate but knew what to do. He didn't like the idea at all, he even felt disgusted with himself, but he preferred it before losing more colonies. He went to pray to the United States who was in the Korean War. France dramatized his situation and begged the American to help him not to Indochina become independent of him. United States, although he wanted to help France, he had a facade of anti-colonialism that prevented him from helping France for that reason, so he tried to find any other excuse to intervene. And he found it. And there when the Vietnam War arose and to France's annoyance he didn't get what he wanted.

-The French May:

The French May was a process of struggle and student political radicalization that paved the way for the most important general strike in the history of France and the insubordination of the working youth, challenging the power in those days of May of the 60s, within the context of the Cold War.

The reasons for the French May are varied:

-Stalinism was discredited. His "peaceful coexistence" with capitalism was now compounded by the revelation of Stalin's crimes.

-Along with this, the Sino-Soviet conflict provoked a breakdown of the monolithic "official communism" and facilitated the emergence of tendencies to the left.

-On the other hand, revolutions in colonial and semi colonial countries, such as the Cuban Revolution of 1959, were received with enthusiasm throughout the world, and Che Guevara, assassinated in Bolivia in 1967, became the banner of the youth of the left, around the world, and in France too.

But in France himself a fact was extremely significant: the anti-colonial war of Algeria between 1954 and 1962. The warlike conflict, showing the brutality of French imperialism, strongly impact the French youth: the day of the triumph of the independence of Algeria, the Students were going to raise the flag of the Algerian National Liberation Front. And soon began to break with the direction of the French Communist Party that had lent "critical support" to the French government during the war.

However, the fact that would be decisive in the year 1968 was the Vietnam War. A turning point would take place at the beginning of that year in France, who was beginning to see that something was happening and, as politically as he was, he would surely participate actively. American optimism was beginning to crumble in Vietnam.

Like their North American counterparts, French youths take the lead in mobilizing against war. Unlike some that made few marches forceful, radicalized organizations and activists take the anti-imperialist struggle organizing grassroots committees in neighborhoods, colleges and schools, calling tens of thousands of young French to fight for the expulsion of the United States from Vietnam. The idea that imperialism could be defeat was already brewing in the streets.

To this feeling of social and cultural challenge against capitalism that youth lived in addition to the rejection of university reform, and everything begins to be questioned. The students synthesize it in one sentence: "From the criticism of the class university, to the questioning of class society". The teaching model of the bourgeois university and the relationship between "educators" and "educated" were also rejected. Against the entrance exam and the attempt to exclude those who failed subjects, the student movement responds: "Down with the selection!".

Since the end of 1967 mobilizations and a strike called by the National Union of Students of France have been taking place. The secondary ones, who are prohibited from political activity within the schools, join the fight. In Nanterre, student protests were met with repression and 8 students are apprehended. On May 2 this faculty was evicted and closed. The next day 500 people were grouped in the Courtyard of the Sorbonne in solidarity with the 8 of Nanterre. The police enter the University arresting several demonstrators. That day, the first paving stones were thrown on the forces of repression in the Latin Quarter.

During the following days the student mobilizations would grow in magnitude and the first barricades appear.

All the university students of France, with the support of the population, went on strike for the freedom of the detainees, for the reopening of all the Faculties and the withdrawal of the police. On May 10 the barricades multiply in the Latin Quarter "The night of the barricades" will be the dawn of the great movement of the French May, a historical day in which students and young workers (arrived spontaneously from the suburbs of Paris) fight heroically until dawn the next day, resisting the unleashed repression. It was the beginning of the worker-student unit.

The struggle of the student movement anticipated and triggered the workers' movement to enter the scene. The students acted in May as a sensitive layer expressing the contradictions of society as a whole; the disagreement with the conservatism of daily life, the boredom with the Bonapartism regime of De Gaulle and the workers' malaise in the factories. The ideological radicalism of the students and their methods of struggle were a direct questioning against the French capitalist regime, opening a political crisis.

Now, under the pressure of his bases, France himself called the general strike for May 12 in his entire being. In this way, the working class burst in the national crisis. On May 14 and 15 the factories take over and the strikes extend throughout the country. With workers' action, student struggle takes on new momentum. The worker-student unit grows: thousands of young workers march to the Latin Quarter to express their solidarity with the students and they reward him by moving to the factories taken to the cry of "take our fragile hands, the banner of struggle." Despite this, it's widespread throughout France, 10 million workers were unemployed. It was the most important general strike in the history of the country and one of the most important in the western workers' movement.

-End of the Cold War and Actuality:

After everything that happened, France remained pensive. From the French May, since what happened in the Cold War, France finally understood his position, and his situation. And despite continuing to defend their selfish interests and being one of the main allies of the United States, the brother of his beloved son Canada, France always preserved his politically critical position. He was a political being since the French Revolution.

Once the Cold War conflict was over, he was one of those responsible along with the other allies of the United States, for the partition of Yugoslavia.

When the United States called on all nations to invade Iraq in 2003, France flatly refused. The United States insisted and asked him why, France only answered: _**"Je ne vais pas t'aider à envahir ce pauvre garçon juste parce que tu veux lui voler son pétrole, États-Unis."** _* And for that reason the United States kept him certain distrust although he couldn't say anything else because England took care of France at the whims of his beloved son. And France is increasingly disenchanted to be under his orders. When he once caught the United States spying on one of his meetings, he never trusted him again, and communicated it to England.

France has lately found a slight diversion sending to bomb Syria, although he also knows that there is something else behind it, and knows that Israel, adviser of counselors, plans something. Therefore, he voted against Jerusalem being the capital of Israel.

France is the older brother of the countries of Europe, and second in command in the European Union, imitating everything that Germany does, in addition to which his relation with him has improved.

Throughout his life, he has been changing and transforming, in addition to knowing things about himself.

When a law came out that finally punished prostitution clients and not prostitutes, France was proud and happy for those girls.

In recent years, France, observer, knew that the European Union is in crisis when England wanted to left it, with the terrible effort he had made to enter.

With everything that happens in him, in the world where he was born, France, the country of love, in the beautiful neighborhoods of Paris, walks melancholy with his life, his destiny and the world.

* * *

 **French phrases:**

 **-Please. Forgive us. This is your fury, because we have been bad people, bad brothers, murderers and liars. But forgive England, forgive us. On behalf of all, we will change, forgive us.**

 **\- Majesty! The King of Heaven has commanded me to take you to the throne.**

 **-Be free, France!**

 **-All the world! Sing the Marseillaise!**

 **-I'm sorry, my dear brother, I'm sorry.**

 **\- Are you proud of me, father?**

 **"I'm not going to help you invade that poor boy just because you want to steal his oil, United States.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, but I didn't have time, with many things, my graduation party (yes, I graduated from school! I'm so happy and at the same time so sad), and the parties, I had nothing time. Don't worry, I will never abandon this story since it is my biggest project here, and although late I will always try to upload new chapters.**

 **I'm really sorry for the long of the chapters, I have resigned myself to this. I think I should put a warning, xd.**

 **I believe that the stereotype of France, the country of love, is a distorted stereotype of the true stereotype of France. France was known for its debauchery and promiscuity and that surely was twisted into "love".**

 **.**

 **Bibliographic sources: some people have asked me where I get the bibliography from. I always put where I get the bibliography but if you want it to be more retailer I have no problem: the basics always from Wikipedia attachments and if I want to understand it more I watch documentaries. You also have to know that I'm looking for information in Spanish, but I also check in English. Now, to better understand the historical and cultural contexts in different historical stages, I like to read articles about everything from the prestigious French monthly magazine Le Monde Diplomatique. Le Monde Diplomatique is a French monthly that makes analysis and documented opinions on politics, culture and world news, it's quite prestigious and is in many languages. I love this magazine and it's the one I frequent the most, I recommend it to everyone. I also look for many articles in a Spanish page called Rebellion, but it is only in Spanish. **

**Other bibliography in this case: Social Contract of J.J Rousseau. French Literature. **

**-Movies I saw to put me in context: The Kingdom of Heaven, Marie Antoinette (2006), Les Miserable's (2013), Germinal, The Round Up,** **The Chorus,** **MicMacs, Gods and Men, Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis, 22 Bullets.**

 **-Music that inspired me: the theme Turdión, theme Aphrodisiac, theme No, Je ne Regrette Rein, Jacques Offenbach Opera Barcarolle, theme Tu vas me déstruire, theme Je Veax, and Les Miserables's sountrack, Hurts (Illuminated), The Kingdom of Heaven sountrack, song Vois sur ton chemin.**

 **.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. Soon I will upload another chapter of another country**.


	7. Rossiya

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me. Both are property of their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic. This is basically a summary of the history of each country. Today I bring you to Russia! One of my favorite characters.**

 **.**

 **-** **Clarifications:**

 **Russia represented the Kievan Rus, the Republic of Novgorod, and the Grand Duchy of Moscow in the past.**

 **As the chapters are long, each one must read them at their own time. But try to read it completely to avoid comments such as "it was fine, but you miss this" ... and that I had put in the writing. Nothing else. :)**

 **.**

 **-New characters:**

 **-Slav or Slavic: personification and representation of the ancient Slavs. He is the "mother" of Russia even if it's a male character.**

 **-Rus: personification and representation of the Varangians (Vikings). Danish and Swedish merchants called Rus by the Slavs. He is the "father" of Russia.**

 **Cossack: a people who were one of the many ethnic groups in Russia.**

 **\- Byzantine Empire or Byzantium: consequence (son) of the Classical Roman Empire. It is the Eastern Roman Empire.**

 **-Vladimir-Suzdal: ancient principality where today is western Russia. He was a brother of Russia.**

 **.**

 **As I said, this is basically a summary. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics or historical figures, I recommend that each one study on their own.**

 **Now yes, enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Россия (Rossiya/ Russia)_

-Beginnings, the Slavs:

The Slavs were an ancient people of Eastern Europe and some of Western Asia. These were one of the few to which the Roman Empire couldn't catch since his expeditions to the west made Slavic and the Roman luckily never meet

When the Roman Empire fell in the fifth century, and when the sons of Germania, the Germanic peoples and tribes, moved even more to Western and Central Europe, Slavic timidly began to advance on Eastern Europe even more, now being mostly in Eastern and Central Europe.

In those days, the Eastern Roman Empire, later called Byzantine Empire or Byzantium, ruled over Eastern Europe, and observed the Slavs in a cautious and expectant manner.

The Slavic people settled on Eastern Europe and remained there, under the eyes of Byzantine and others, until their destination arrived.

-The Kievan Rus:

Time passed, and Slavic began to be constantly harassed by different peoples and Byzantine, but especially by the Varangians (way in which the Byzantines called the Vikings, traders and pirates Danish and Swedish), but Slavic was strong, and they could often defend themselves and defend their integrity.

However, the Varangians forced Slavic, among others, to pay tribute, but Slavic with other peoples expelled the Varangians beyond the sea, refusing to pay more taxes, and established his own government. But there was no law among themselves, and the tribe rose against the tribe. Thus the discord was primed among them, and the wars began, one against the other. It was there that Slavic, seeing that he was strong, but could not have an effective form of government, knew that his time had come and an idea occurred to him. Slavic looked for the Varangians who harassed him so much and appeared before them. It was there that Slavic made a pact with Rus (form in which the Slavs called the noble Danish and Swedish merchants), and the pact proposed that the Rus ruled over the Slavs by adopting the Slavic culture and moving the capital of the Varangian Hrörekr (Rúrik, in Russian) from Novgorod to the Slavic city of Kiev.

The Rus (Varangians) accepted the deal, Slavic married and merged with the Rus, and there was born the Kievan Rus, the first Slavic state, the first potential of Eastern Europe. There had been born from that union the one that would be known as Russia.

Thus it was that, with the union of the Slavs and the noble Danish and Swedish merchants (called Rus by the Slavs), in the years 882, the Kievan Rus was born, and that which would be Russia, the one that would be the greatest of all.

At that time, as France had done with the Normans, the Slavs also did it before with the Rus, for similar and different reasons. And all these unions had important changes in the course of history, and more in what is Eastern Europe. Slavic as an entity of a people no longer had reason to be, like Rus, because now the maximum representation of the Slavs was the state of Kievan Rus, so both eventually died, but before leaving, Slav spoke weakly to his little son, and told him, with seriousness and strength, that he should be strong, that he would be the greatest of all, and that despite the harshness of life, he would be the one to say the last word. And Slavic died, with sadness, and his little son broke his heart sad look before dying.

But in those times the little Slavic that would be Russia wasn't sad or disturbed, he was very young and in good condition since the Kievan Rus, which was him, was the power of Eastern Europe.

Kievan Rus was a Slavic state of aristocratic character by lineage, consisting of different principalities that made him up, such as the principality of Kiev, who was his older sister, that that would be Ukraine, or the principality of Pódlatsk, his little sister, the that who would be Belarus, among other principalities that conformed him, that wouldn't reach adulthood due to the adversities and cruelties that the Slavic brothers would bring.

But not yet, they were still young and the powerful Kievan Rus. So much so, that the little one began to see with eyes of conquest to Byzantine.

It was so, that the little Rus of Kiev, in the year 941, with his fleet, set out to attack Byzantine, with all the confidence of the world.

Byzantium, frightened, as he was too busy fighting against the Muslim Arabs in the Mediterranean, did his best to stop the young Kievan Rus, who was excited to see the wonders of Constantinople.

In the Caspian Sea, there was a naval battle where the naive and excited Kievan Rus would see pain and horror for the first time. In the first place he learned that one cannot attack a power like the Byzantine Empire was, and he knew horror and pain in person.

The Byzantines, in the naval battles, used the fearsome Greek fire (a flamethrower of the time) against the slavic Rus. When seeing the flames on him, the small one was in shock. The Russians, seeing the flames, jumped overboard, preferring water over fire. Some sank, overwhelmed by the weight of their armor and helmets, others burned. The prisoners were beheaded.

Before such a thing never before seen by the naive young child, his heart was hurt and great was his pain and fright. The Byzantines obviously won against the Kievan Rus, and forced Igor of Kiev, the boy's advisor, to flee.

Alone and desolate, the young one with the overwhelmed heart, before the fanatical Christianity of the Byzantines, that in fact bothered the boy, responded to such an act of cruelty as it was the Greek fire, crucifying the Byzantine ones that the found.

With the pain and disappointment marked on his face, the little boy returned home with his brothers and sisters who comforted him and healed his wounds.

With the death of Igor of Kiev, his wife Olga, a Varangian, rose up as the mistress of Kievan Rus and encouraged the boy again to attack the Byzantine.

Before the little boy set up a fleet again and stubbornly tried to return to war, Byzantine, who saw potential in him, hurried and arranged peace with Kievan Rus. The child was surprised at such an act, but deep down he was grateful for it since his agreement with Byzantium began a peaceful period again and became disenchanted with the war forever seeing the true horror and nonsense of it.

With his proximity to Byzantium and the cultures and peoples of the East, the young Russia began to take a very different identity from his Western European neighbors.

Soon, the young Kievan Rus controlled the trade between Byzantium and Scandinavia, making the orders of Byzantine, obtaining him a great power and wealth.

His cousins in Scandinavia always looked at him with coldness and suspicion, which young Rus of Kiev didn't understand, but he didn't care. In those times he was happy and he believed that having already known the war he would never have it back. Together with his brothers and sisters, Kievan Rus was happy.

The trade route that the Rus controlled was called "from the Varangians to the Greeks", the route that linked the Varangians (Vikings), the Kievan Rus and the Eastern Roman Empire (Byzantine), which was practically controlled for the young Russia.

Over time, in the times of the illustrious Russian prince Vladimir I, the young Russian began to consider having to adopt a religion before he was approached by violence. His western neighbors were under the tutelage of the Roman Church, there was also Islam, and on the other hand, the Christianity of the Eastern Roman Empire. Little Russia thought about which one he would end up becoming, and soon he decided it.

He with his expeditions and warriors, visited Catholics and Muslims to see what these religions were like, but when the little boy first entered in the city of Constantinople, he was so amazed that when he returned home, he convinced his prince Vladimir I that the Orthodox faith of the Byzantines was the best option.

It was so that the Kievan Rus, who would be Russia, first adopted Orthodox Christianity in the year 988, thus further defining his cultural identity and his close relationship with Byzantine, who became his religious teacher, as well as Vatican was with the Catholics. The identity of Russia was forming, the one that would define him forever.

Kievan Rus, with his control over important trade routes, with the benefit of the Byzantine Empire, his control over Eastern European lands, and with his development of independent letters from the Latin or Greek alphabet, the Cyrillic (in honor of Cyril), he lived as in the golden days, together with his brothers and sisters and he cared little about anything.

In order to establish a relationship with his western neighbors, the daughters of his advisers married kings from the western kingdoms, such as France, the Holy Roman Empire, etc. But in reality, Kievan Rus' wasn't interested in Western Europe and the West wasn't interested in Kievan Rus.

Soon, the State of Rus had his first code of laws called the Rus' Justice (Russkaya Pravda), and THE government was tied and imitated everything that the Byzantine Orthodox Church did.

Little Russia didn't like Byzantine very much, but he knew that he had to learn a lot from him and had already learned that when there is someone more powerful than one to face him as he had before, it wasn't a good choice.

In those times, everything for him was wonderful, and Russia would remember it as the time when he was in with his siblings, at the time when there were almost no wars for him, when he was independent of everything and everyone, he would remember it as the time one of the happiest moments of his life.

But like everyone, fate and their lives would make them suffer, wrapping them in a vicious wheel.

-Disintegration of Kievan Rus, the kidnapping of his sisters, and the Mongol invasion; The Mongol Empire:

There came a moment in the history of Kievan Rus where things started to get complicated.

Soon, the principalities that made up the union, by nobility whims, began to fight among themselves, seek to separate from the Rus, or beginning civil wars. This began to worry young Russia, who uselessly tried to calm down his brothers who began to war between them and it was there when all happiness ended for little Russia. Such were the conflicts between principalities and nobles, which 83 civil wars occurred within the Kievan Rus. The little one didn't understand it, he didn't understand. Why they fought? if it was evident that together it was better for everyone. He never knew the answer or why the evil desire for power seized his brothers, but the boy discovered even more how horrible the war can be, and how much more if it is against those who were his brothers. He saw how they killed each other, saw how their blood was spattered on his hands and his young face, saw how the light escaped from people's eyes and was horrified. He cried and trembled. His older sister hugged and comforted him, told him not to look, but his violet eyes saw everything. The saw absolutely everything and he never forgot it.

Many of his brothers died, killed by their own brothers, and when the remaining principalities went to ask him for independence, the little and disturbed Russia knew that his brothers were idiots when they asked for their own death, since they could not live alone, and he knew that the evil of power had seized them, although he never knew why.

To clarify things among the principalities, the boy organized the Council of Liubech, in 1097, the first federal council in his history, to deal with the regional rivalries that took place.

To worsen the situation of Kievan Rus, when Westerners set out to sabotage the Muslim Arab world and began the Crusades, the trade routes under the power of the Rus were cut when the largest military campaign of the Middle Ages began. This caused his power and influence to diminish and his artistic and cultural advances, which were more advanced than those of the Westerners, fell.

When the forces of the Fourth Crusade sacked Constantinople, his trade with Byzantium was further weakened.

All this caused the child to worry and cry of impotence, knowing the outcome of everything.

Finally the Kievan Rus disintegrated. He would have died young if he hadn't gone on to represent something else. What was the Kievan Rus became the Republic of Novgorod, he, the Principality of Pódlatsk his Belarusian sister, the principality of Hálych his Ukrainian sister, the principality of Vladimir-Súzdal another of his brothers, among other minors who were disappearing or joining their older siblings.

This division broke his heart. Kievan Rus was the symbol of union of the Slavs, but now they were divided because of the desire for power of some.

With the war, with the killings, with the disappointment, the young Russia's heart darkened, but he continued to love his brothers and sisters in spite of everything. Russia forgave them their mistakes believing that they would not do it again.

Even so, in spite of being separated he united his among his siblings, as the principalities continued to help each other. Still, life was harder now that they were not officially together, and they had to take slightly separated paths. For the first time, little Russia was alone, just him and the cold winter that cut his skin from the cold.

While walking through the frozen woods, in the night, he met General Winter, who had always been there, but he had never paid attention to him because the warmth of being with his family together made him ignore the cold of the world. But now, and with great sadness and pain, he saw General Winter.

And soon his destiny would become more miserable.

Before any European, before in the West, the young Russia was the first to see them, to feel them and the first to suffer them.

In the midst of his melancholy, he heard in the distance his horses at full gallop, heard their bows and horns, and soon saw them, the Mongols invaded him.

He didn't know the Mongols, nobody from Europe or Western Asia had but now he would, and Russia was the first of Europe in did.

When the Mongols approached in an imposing military campaign until arriving dangerously at which today it's Ukraine, the young Russia was allied with the other Slavic principalities, including his older sister, and decided to face them. It was there when his mind broke completely.

As much as he tried to fight and stop them, the Mongols destroyed everyone. Their arrows flew without wishing and always hit the target, all were massacred. The little one prayed that no more blood be spilled and it was like that. The Mongols didn't shed more blood of their enemies, but they were trapping them, enclosing them in the battlefield and suffocating them. Such an act despaired of little Russia, who thought he was dying of suffocation full of horror.

The Mongol victory was decisive. This was the bloody Battle of the Kalka River, which occurred in 1223.

In the battle more than 20,000 men died and twice as many wounds.

With malice, little Russia was caught and taken prisoner of the then Mongol Empire. And with impotence and horror, he saw how the Mongols, now unbridled, devastated and annihilated his brothers. They devastated Kiev in 1240, and to his relief his sister fled from them, but to his sorrow, now he was alone, truly alone.

When he was in the hands of the Mongol Empire, he tried to escape, beg or fight but everything was useless. The Mongol Empire stood over him and claimed his body, and Russia wanted to think about anything else, looking at the snow, crying in pain and indignation.

Soon, Mongolia caught and immobilized him, and forced him to see, with wide eyes, how he cut the throat of his brother, the principality of Vladimir-Suzdal, who fell dead before him. Seeing this, seeing his brother being killed in front of him, seeing that he was no longer alive, the young Russia wanted to vomit from the impression, but with such pain and such a disastrous situation, he could only faint.

Genghis Khan, the great general of the Mongols, soon withdrew and stopped the conquest but Russia was no longer the same, nothing would be the same, and he was no longer free, because the Mongols still had him under his influence.

Soon a second campaign began and all that had been the Kievan Rus was completely under the Mongols, with the exception of the Republic of Novgorod, which was independent, but the power Russia no longer personified that place. He had done it at first with the disintegration of Kievan Rus, but he wasn't so bad anymore.

But soon his fate would continue to make him suffer.

The Mongols soon attacked kingdoms like Hungary and Poland, and it was there when Russia would be alone with his enemies as the only company.

In the 13th century, more precisely in the year 1246, Lithuania faced the Mongols and defeated them, but it was not the only thing he did that day. Taking advantage of his opportunity, he kidnapped Russia's younger sister, little Belarus, and incorporated her into the Duchy of Lithuania. Russia, at the hands of the Mongols, cannot rescue her and she wept and screamed for him whiles he heard his sister's cries of help, who shouted his name, but he cannot help her.

Now he only knew that his sister Hálych Volynia (Ukraine) was free but not with him. He would have loved to have her around, since she had always been his mother figure, but at the same time he didn't want her to be with him, that would mean that she also was at the hands of the Mongols.

But as if the world hated him, his older sister Ukraine was soon captured by Poland in the year 1349.

Now they were truly separated. While the young Russia kept him further away from his only beloved ones, this one, between tears of tears, swore that he would return, he would become strong, he would get rid of the Mongols and he would recover them, that was swore. And from these tragic events that plunged the little Russian into a dark pit, his path was already stained with blood and perversion, like everyone's way.

-Russia and the Golden Horde:

When Mongolia returned home after his empire ended and disintegrated, Russia knew realistically that his problems were still far from being solved.

The Golden Horde, formerly known as the Blue Horde, was founded by the famous Mongolian warrior Batu Kan.

The Mongols who didn't return home and stayed in western Asia and Eastern Europa were called Tartars, and with them the young Russia had to deal with.

The Golden Horde became an important and dangerous Estate that put under his feet the young Russia, having him as a vassal. During these times Russia practically had to pay taxes to the Golden Horde so as not to be invaded or plundered by him, and had to do everything he said. This was how the Golden Horde became a kind of tutor, replacing what had been Byzantine for him.

In exchange for obedience the Slavic princes received a document, the yarlyk, which certified them as rulers in representation of the Kan (title of maximum ruler of the Golden Horde). In general, princes enjoyed considerable freedom to rule at will, but even so, young Russia wasn't happy at all and dislike the Golden Horde, as Russia wanted to be strong enough to get rid of him and recover his sisters. The little Russian must have been a completely pure being in his beginnings because despite the evil and the tragic history of his life, he always had a hint of innocence, but soon, the perturbation would be too big.

During the time he was with the Golden Horde, he met Prince Aleksandr Nevski, who became a legendary figure in his history, thanks to the victories that the young Russian reached over the Teutonic knights, the Lithuanians and the Swedes. For the Russians, Western Europeans represented a bigger danger than the Mongols themselves. This left an important imprint on the mind of the young Russian.

The young Russian was bitter when his neighbors attacked him. He wanted desperately to have friends or allies to help him out of his harsh situation but apparently, his neighbors to saw him vulnerable decided to attack him. Russia didn't understand why. Why the world was like that, he didn't know, and he wondered who would have been the sadist who created it.

Sweden used to attack him and young Russia eventually, because of that and because of the superior look that Sweden had when he looked at him, young Russia came to detest him.

As for Lithuania, even though Russia fought against him, and even Lithuania had his younger sister captive, young Russia couldn't really hate him, even so, had well in mind to recover his sister, and if he stayed of step with Lithuania, better. But for some reason, Lithuania hated and feared Russia enough, it could be saw in the simple glance of Lithuania.

And then there was the Teutonic Order. That was a real pain for Russia. The annoying and fanatically religious personality of that order bothered Russia a too much little. Even so, the Teutonic Order learned that with the Russians he should be careful, when the Battle of the Ice happened, which occurred on a completely frozen lake. In this battle the young Russia met the young Estonia, who was on the side of the Teutonic Order and sought to take land and if it was possible, kill him.

This battle is considered legendary, and was known as the Battle of the Ice. There, along with his admired Aleksandr Nevsky, Lithuanians pagans, and some mongols (because the Golden Horde tried to help Russia) Russia won a decisive victory, which caused the Teutons to stop attacking him and Estonia, began to fear him.

Russia for the first time was congratulated by the Golden Horde, who awarded him a privileged status to Prince Aleksandr Nevsky, an ally of the Mongols.

Alexander Nevsky defended the Russian integrity from the West, but allied himself incontidionally with the Mongols, and it was for him that Russia began to see them with different eyes. When Alexander's brother, Andrew, joined with other Russian nobles and European powers against the Mongols, Alexander betrayed them to the Horde. Anndrew and his people sought the help of the child Russia, and there, Russia had to choose, and chose. Coldly, he said nothing, and agreed with Alexander. The conspirators were killed.

When the Catholic Church offered Alexander and Russia converted to Catholicism in exchange for get ride of the Mongols, both refused.

The young Russian, after a long time, felt something happy again, and his heart was confused. A part of him, suddenly, wanted to stay with the Golden Horde and desist in betraying him, desist to look for his sisters, who could be dead.

But the anguish and wounds of the young Russia had not healed, and he didn't yet forgive the Golden Horde. One day, when he could, he would kill him himself.

Even so, Russia admitted without problems that the Mongols and the Golden Horde left traces military and commercial very flattering for him. Even so, for all his suffering, young Russia planned to kill him someday.

The Mongols, and then known as Tartars, and the different Turkic peoples also left a great cultural mark in what would be Russia, being many peoples who inhabited him, always with a Slavic base, but multifaceted base. Russia was beginning to be cosmopolitan.

Among all this, there was an insignificant town called Moscow, which was so unimportant, unlike what was Kiev, Vladimir or Novgorod, that nobody would have bet that it would become something more.

That town called Moscow was ravaged by the Mongols twice in the past, and yet, twice flourished, influenced by the trade routes of the Golden Horde and the rest of the territory. And who would say, Moscow, or Muscovy as it was known at the time, under the Mongol occupation also developed a postal system by road, the census, collection of taxes and a military organization. And slowly, without being noticed, Muscovy would become a powerful center and finally the most powerful in all of Eastern Europe, which would make young Russia again a power.

-The Grand Duchy of Moscow, Muscovy:

Among all this, between pain and blood, in the deadly cold of winter, lay in what had been the principality of Vladimir-Suzdal, a small town called Moscow. An insignificant, unnoticed, that even nobody know the date of foundation exactly. A town mistreated and devastated, but who always found the way back.

Moscow was ravaged by the Mongols during the period of the Mongol Empire, and was set on fire in the winter of 1238, and still, it emerged from its debris and winter ice. The town was devastated by the Golden Horde later, but it still endures.

At first, Moscow was nothing and worth nothing. When it began to flourish from its rubble it was still a town of princes, nothing more. And the little Russia still didn't know its existence, too worried about massacres, for important cities, worried about the Golden Horde, for the Teutons and the Lithuanians and the Swedes, he cannot account for that city of slowly rising despite of everything.

Daniil Aleksándrovich was the first prince who founded the principality of Muscovy, with Moscow as its center, but it was in its beginnings a small and insignificant principality.

But in spite of everything, of its insignificance, of the adversities, Moscow was growing slowly, under the snow of the General Winter, who always watched over the young Russia.

Now, with the times, the politically realistic leaders of Muscovy collaborated with each other with the Mongol lords (Tartars of the Golden Horde), and therefore they guaranteed that the title of Grand Prince and the control of the collection of Mongol tribute taxes were hereditary for descendants the lords of Moscow. Therefore, Muscovy had a great growth and began to rise until the young Russia, in the midst of bloodshed, blood and ice, heard about Moscow, and could not guess what would be Moscow for him yet.

Moscow, the city that was born of fire and ice.

But the full rise and supremacy of the Muscovy principality arose and equated all the rest when the religious center of the Orthodox Church moved there. It was there that the fate of little Russia was going completely to what he would be, what he would be again: the lord of Eastern Europe.

Ivan the Great, Fall of the Golden Horde, Moscow-Lithuanian Wars and the Third Rome:

Since the young Russia emerged as the Grand Duchy of Moscow, what would be was already defined forever.

The young Russia had been frustrated, traumatized and disillusioned with life. And then, with the horrible experiences of his childhood, he was soon disturbed until he had scratched the sadism and the madness, but even so, he had a naive heart and lacked true evil. He wanted power for revenge, revenge for what had torn his family and him apart, and he wanted his sisters back. What poor Russia didn't know was that he began to get more and more into a hole with no way out, where he would not be free even if he believed it, the hole where everyone was, and would not be able to see the light.

That General Winter was his only company bothered him, and the Golden Horde didn't count. Russia didn't really have anyone.

At the fourteenth century, the Grand Duchy of Moscow was already beginning to prevail. The Muscovite princes and lords began to remove and expropriate large lands by incorporating them into the dukedom, doubling riches and population. The biggest implementing this was Ivan III the Great who established what would be the foundation of the Russian state from the moment. From there, young Russia began to define himself even more.

At the same time that the young Tudor dynasty was in England, in the young Russia it proclaimed absolute sovereignty over the small independent principalities and other Russian nobles.

And soon, he became so big, so powerful, that he no longer looked at the Golden Horde from below.

The Golden Horde began to profess his decadence and Russia, with a satisfying smile, knew that the hour of rebellion and disengagement from the Horde had arrived.

When he refused to pay tribute as he always had to do, the Golden Horde knew that Russia would no longer follow his orders. Russia began to attack him and bloody battles were fought between them. The young Russia proceeded to divide and wipe out the khanates (different kanes, states of the Golden Horde), and with great pleasure began to defeat his former subjugator, his former tutor. When the moment approached, the young Russia looked at the weakened and sorrowful Golden Horde, with great satisfaction his violet eyes shone with pleasure. And both fought. The young Russia wielded his sword and with a great amount of strength, that force that characterized him so much, and with all the accumulated resentment, and with pain, he incrusted his sword in the Golden Horde and shouted from the bottom of his beaten soul: _**"Pochuvstvuyte slavyanskuyu stal '!" ***_ And then blood splashed over his face, his eyes and mouth, over de ice, over the snow. The Golden Horde had died, although the Tartars never left him, they were part of him forever. With blood even on his teeth, Russia looked at the sky, looked at the white and red snow, and with a powerful look forward, and told himself that nobody would ever impose on him, unless he wanted to be one with him.

When the Golden Horde and the Tartar yoke were pulled out on him, he felt a great relief and everything that was accumulating in him came out as pressure. He didn't take long to harass and annex the semi-independent cities such as Novgorod, which joined him gaining more power and territory. Having that power, he soon set his sights on the west, where Lithuania looked at him with disgust and caution. Russia still didn't hate Lithuania, even though Lithuania did hate him. Russia and Lithuania had a long rivalry and some bloody and horrible wars. Lithuania feared Russia. He was strong, unafraid of anything, and somewhat disturbing; on the contrary, Russia had come to conceive the idea of conquering and staying with Lithuania when he saved his younger sister from him. These wars against Lithuania and his fiancé Poland, who was a cousin of Russia, were called Moscow-Lithuanian Wars, since they were fought between the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and the Kingdom of Poland against the Grand Duchy of Moscow. And it were five war accounts that bathed Eastern Europe and painted the snow in red.

-The first occurred between 1492 and 1494, and occurred when Lithuania began to be hostile to him and began a big expansionism that alerted Russia having to defend himself. Although peace was agreed, Lithuania came out more favored, to the Lithuanian's satisfaction.

-The second war occurred between 1500 and 1503, which occurred when the King of Lithuania began to oppress and persecute the Orthodox Lithuanians, who escaped to Moscow. Russia, seeing an excuse to try to attack Lithuania and recover his sister, invaded Lithuania with the excuse of helping the Orthodox who were persecuted by Lithuanian Catholics. Lithuania defended himself but Russia, with experience and courage that bordered on madness, managed to beat the young Lithuania, who gave him some land and rivers, but refused to return to Russia's younger sister.

Throughout this situation many other cruel conflicts are felt between Russia, and Lithuania-Poland occurred.

-The third war was between 1507 and 1508, which occurred when the Khanate army of Crimea (Tatars), allied to Moscow, invaded Lithuania and lost. In turn, Russia looked intensely at Lithuania again, so tensions intensified again. In addition, soon the young Russia was betrayed by the Crimean Khanate who allied with Poland, who didn't fall well for Russia. Eventually the conflict developed when a wealthy Lithuanian rebelled and supported the Russians to take the city of Velma.

Even though Russia wanted to recover his younger sister from Lithuania, he had no choice but to back down when the Polish and Lithuanian armies cornered him and the horrendous Battles of Minsk and Orsha took place, even so, Russia could hear, over the screams of war and pain, over the arrows and the sounds of the swords, could hear the voice of his little sister calling him.

The war ended with the "Treaty of Perpetual Peace", where the territorial clauses imposed in the previous war were maintained, so Russia won nothing.

-The fourth war, and the longest, was between the years 1512 and 1522, while in Western Europe all were killed themselves in the Italian wars, in Eastern Europe all also did it but in the Muscovite-Lithuanian wars.

In 1512 Russia invaded the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. At first the Russians didn't manage to seize what they wanted, but they succeeded two years later, in 1514 they took control of the city of Smolensk, after three months of siege. From then on, Russia suffered a series of defeats. First in 1512, Lithuania in turn sacked Severia and defeated a Russian force of six thousand men; and secondly at the Battle of Orsha on September 8, a tremendous defeat on the part of Russia, whose importance was magnified by anti-Russian propaganda in Europe.

Despite his victory, the Polish-Lithuanian army was unable to move fast enough to recover Smolensk from the Russian, although the previous year (1513), he had managed to expel the Russian troops from Vitebsk. In March 1515, Russia formed an alliance with the Livonian Brothers of the Sword (Catholic Order of Latvians and Estonians), who had previously been his enemies. In 1512 and 1517, the Crimean Tatars, allies of Lithuania, devastated the Russian land. In 1521 the Crimean Khan Magmet-Ghirai carried out a ruinous attack against the principality of Moscow.

Although in 1519 the Russian army had sacked the region of Kreva, none of the armies managed to impose on the enemy. Consequently in 1522 a peace treaty was signed, according to which the Grand Duchy of Lithuania had to give Russia about a quarter of his Ruthenia possessions, including Smolensk, but Lithuania continued to refuse to give him his sister, to the frustration of Russia.

-The fifth and last of the Moscow-Lithuanian wars occurred between 1534 and 1537, when Lithuania, taking advantage of Russia's political instability, decided to attack him and recover what he had given in the previous war.

In the summer of 1534, the big Lithuania launched an offensive with an army of twenty thousand men to recover what he had lost in the past decades and the Tartars also launched themselves against the Muscovites; the raids of both focused on the territories of,Novgorod Seversk, Radogoshch, and Briansk. The Lithuanian assault on Severia was rejected in the winter of 1534 when the young Russia began to use General Winter in his favor. These Russian campaigns are known as the Muscovites had to go with wooden skies to slide in the snow and fight. At the beginning of 1535 when three Russian armies invaded Lithuania, they came to Vilna and Navahrudak and built the fortress of Ivángorod (City of Ivan) along the river Sebezh. The following year the Lithuanians counted on the aid of the tartars of Crimea, that sacked the region of Ryazan, and the one of the Poles, whose host of seven thousand men defeated the Russians.

The five-year truce signed in 1537 gave Homel to Lithuania, while Russia stayed with Sebezh and Velizh. Despite the truce between the two, peace didn't come on good terms, and in spite of everything, from the cold of pain and all, Russia still didn't hate Lithuania.

Their rivalries were latent for the low, but nothing would stop the young Russia, who would begin to be noticed more and more.

Soon when the Byzantine Empire fell, former tutor and religious guide of young Russia, what little remained of him passed to Russia. The wife of his king Sofia Paleologa was sister of the last emperor of the Byzantine Empire, Constantine XI, so much of the cultural legacy passed to Russia. When the young Russian was raised to be the continuation of what the Byzantine Empire had represented, religiously, the idea of the Third Rome was born there. The concept of Third Rome is based on the fact that some European kingdom, in this case Russia, would become the third successor of the Roman Empire, in terms of political and cultural religious power. The first was the Roman Empire, the first Rome, then the Byzantine Empire, Byzantium the second Rome, and now Russia, the Third Rome. And so it was, although this concept and idea wasn't accepted by the western European kingdoms and countries out of jealousy that the heir of this conception was an Eastern without any kinship with the Roman Empire.

Still, with pride, Russia considered himself the Third Rome.

With such consolidation, expansion and conception, the personality of young Russia continued to mold him, being as proud as cheerful and naive, as brutal and sadistic, although without malice in the background, only victim of his history, his environment and how he was treated in his way through life.

And soon, Russia was the supreme authority in the easternmost of Europe.

-Ivan the Terrible and the Russian Tsardom:

The time came, during the fifteenth century, which the Grand Duchy of Moscow ended, to make way for something much larger, the Russian Tsardom.

Ivan IV, later known as Ivan the Terrible was the first lord of Moscow to use the title of Tsar (title of Slavic monarchs) and it was there that the famous Russian monarchs, the Tsars, began.

Ivan the terrible was the first and was considered one of the founding fathers of what would the Russian state in modernity. The progress of the autocratic power of the tsar reached its peak during the reign of Ivan the Terrible. This strengthened the position of the tsar to an unprecedented extent, subordinating his will to the nobility without any qualms, exiling or executing many of his members at the slightest provocation. In spite of everything, Ivan was a statesman with a long-term vision that promulgated a new code of laws, reformed the ethics of the clergy and built the great and famous St. Basil's Cathedral, which is still in the Red Square in Moscow. When he did this, young Russia got excited and loved it. A strong cultural identity was beginning to flourish in him again, a very different one from other European cultures. And young Russia loved the Cathedral deeply, and kept it in his heart. Despite this, and all the good things that Ivan the Terrible did for him, he also did countless and unimaginable things that disturbed Russia forever.

From his excessive cruelty, his crude sincerity, or those times that forced Russia to see his atrocities like drowning one of his wives, etc. Russia felt contrary feelings for him. A part of him admired him, the other felt a great horror and horror.

The worst he can stand was when he learned that his Tsar had ripped the eyes of a builder so he could never turn against such beautiful works.

He wasn't the only one, France and the Holy Germanic Roman Empire had admired but feared Charlemagne, because they had known his brutality. And so everyone.

As much as Russia never came to love Ivan the Terrible and was even relieved with his death, great advances made the young Russia.

Tsar Ivan IV defeated the Tatars of Kazan in 1552, despite the fact that the Crimean Tatars continued attacking and destroying Russian lands, enslaving their settlers.

In spite of everything, Russia was economically stable and there had been cultural and artistic advances, but all that ended with the war.

-Livonian War: as much as Russia didn't appreciate his Tsar very much, Ivan the Terrible loved him, and wanted Russia to have the best, he wanted Russia to have access and power over the Baltic Sea, and it was there that Russia met again those cousins who used to harass him in his childhood. Soon a war broke out between the Kingdom of Denmark and Norway, Sweden and Poland-Lithuania, against Russia alone. Only against Russia.

When they all perceived Russia's intentions, they almost panicked. Russia was powerful, imposing, and too dangerous hewas, so they soon joined forces to face him. And to their surprise, not all together could defeat Russia quickly.

The war was long, lasted between 1558 to 1583, all for control the Baltic Sea from the area of Livonia, today Estonia and Latvia.

The tsar of Russia Ivan IV demanded enormous taxes: forty thousand thaler that the confederation of Livonia had to pay to the Order of Dorpat. The conflict ends with the Russian invasion of 1558. Russian troops occupied Dorpat and Narva, laying siege to Reval. The goal of the Russian Tsar was to have vital access to the Baltic Sea.

This action was contrary to the interests of other countries.

The war was long and bloody, cruel and full of dead and young Russia increasingly discouraged and sad. And still, alone, he can against everyone. It was there when everyone definitely knew that Russia was a real danger, too powerful and too big, even though he lost. Russia lost the long cold and horrible Livonian war and had to, for the moment, renounce his desire to have an influence on the sea. Devastated he returned home without anything, wounded, and afraid that his Tsar will rebuke him. But to his surprise the Tsar had begun a conquest that would take Russia farther than anyone else. The conquest of Siberia began.

Siberia was under the power of the Tartars, of the Khanate (Tatar state) of Siberia, and they obviously tried to defend their integrity. Russia fought with the Tartars by order of his Tsar and long was their fights until inevitably, for the first time, Siberia was of Russia. In spite of that, the Tartars were accepted by Russia and to this day belong to one of the ethnic groups of the country.

Despite his victory, more wars and quarrels awaited young Russia, who felt helpless. He had fought for his sisters and he felt more and more distant from them. Now he was fighting for him, leaving aside his expansion towards the west and slowly starting his expansion in the East, obtaining Siberia. Russia felt melancholy, when he realized that he was alone and had no ally or real friend. And the world and fate would continue to push him towards that path that would send him to power and suffering.

-Russo-Swedish War: this conflict, which occurred between 1590 and 1595, was a military conflict instigated by the Russian Tsardom, with the hope of winning the territory of the Duchy of Estonia, in the Gulf of Finland that belonged to Sweden since the previous Livonian War. In early 1590, a large Russian army led by Tsar Theodore I of Russia marched from Moscow to Novgorod. On January 18, they crossed the Narva River and besieged the Swedish castle of Narva, commanded by Arvid Stålarm. Another important fortress, Jama (Jamburg), fell to the Russian forces in two weeks. At the same time, the Russians razed Estonia until they reached Reval and Finland. Soon the Swedish local government was forced to sign an armistice, which forced Sweden to surrender the territories conquered by Russia. This peace agreement displeased the king of Sweden, who sent a fleet to seize Ivángorod, but this attempt to besiege the fortress was rejected. Tension was reduced until the summer of 1591, when the Swedes attacked Gdov, capturing the local governor, Prince Vladimir Dolgorúkov.

A group led by the Finnish peasant chief Pekka Vesainen destroyed the Monastery of Péchenga, on December 25, 1589, killing 50 monks and 65 lay brothers. He then led his troops to Kola Bay but was unable to destroy Kola's fortress, due to the lack of men. Instead, he captured and burned Kola Bay (Kantalahti) and a small Russian settlement. Once again, due to the lack of men, he was unable to capture the Solovetsky Monastery on the Solovetsky Islands. The government of Godunov gradually overcame these setbacks, sending Prince Volkonski to pacify Karelia, while the Russian nobles devastated Finland. Later, the war was installed in a phase of mutual skirmishes. Three years passed until Sweden agreed to sign the Treaty of Teusina in May 1595. The treaty restored to Russia all the territory ceded to Sweden, in the Truce of 1583, with the exception of Narva. Russia had to renounce any claim relating to Estonia, including Narva, and confirmed the sovereignty of Sweden over Estonia, established in 1561. All this only made Russia end the sixteenth century tired and disappointed, hurt and even furious.

Everything that happened to him, that was said to him, that he did, was marked in him, and when the sixteenth century ended, no matter how powerful and great he had become, nothing was good for him, and something from the eyes of Ivan the Terrible was shining in his eyes, as he planned his next moves now with the full help of General Winter.

\- Time of Troubles in Russia:

When Ivan IV died, began a period that would torment Russia for a whole century, called the Time of Troubles, where poor young Russia would feel the most unhappy in the world. Throughout the seventeenth century, Russia was in a great instability and political, economic, social and military conflicts, and it was there when a part of him felt truly alone and hated, and from that moment on, darker became his way of life.

Definitely Russia hated and he consider the seventeenth century his worst century. Plagued by civil wars, intrigues, lies, wars of nobility, the smell of blood to Russia remained impregnated for a long, long time.

The first four years of the century, between 1600 and 1604, had terrible harvests, which caused a strong famine to occur, in addition to the rich retaining food for them. Here happened the Russian famine of 1601–1603, killing two million people, a third of the Russian people. During the famine, Russia lay in the squares of Moscow along with the hungry, allusive of hunger, dramatic and tragic, like a tragedy of Shakespeare.

During this period the autocracy began to take hold under corrupt and weak tsars, while the nobles also fought to equate power.

And all this overwhelmed and enraged Russia, hating them all, while at the same time having to face his greedy neighbors in different horrible wars.

\- The Polish-Muscovite war, Dimitriads: it turns out that, the dirty trick that Russia had in his home was well known by his neighbors, and that was why, Poland, turning a blind eye, allowed the Polish nobles and tycoons, always capricious and greedy, they hired mercenaries to attack Russia and steal land from him while he was in his oppressive and devastating conflict.

This happened between the years 1605 and 16018, when Poland violently invaded poor Russia, and soon, Poland ambitioned to subjugate Russia completely, so the desperate young Russia took this cruel war even as a war to preserve his independence. They are known as Dimitriads because three Tsars masqueraded as the Zarévich Dmitri Ivánovich of Russia, son of Ivan the Terrible, but they were only impostors supported by the nobility who, while at war, were still fighting among themselves. The Zarévich had already died at age eight, stabbed or suicided.

Two times Poland invaded Russia, even reaching Moscow, but Russia, strong and resilient, managed to handle the unmanageable and, despite Poland's victory, Russia retained his independence. Something that made him cry with happiness because he knew what it meant to be completely conquered, was to be raped and possibly death.

While he had to fight against his cousin Poland, at the same time, Sweden took advantage of the internal problems of young Russia, also started a war with him.

-Ingrian War: this was a parallel war to the Polish-Muscovite war, where Sweden, taking advantage of everything, wanted to marry and then assassinate Russia by putting a Swedish duke on the Russian throne. At first Russia had asked for help, with no one else to turn to, to fight against the Poles too. Sweden came in, but while he sometimes helped him, at other times he betrayed him. The betrayals were what most hurt Russia, what most destroyed that naivety in him.

This parallel war against Sweden was between 1610 and 1617, where Sweden won, taking land from Russia near the Baltic Sea, making Russia definitely not have an outlet to the sea for a long time. Russia sighed helplessly.

The General Winter couldn't do anything against them since they were very used to the cold.

But all this cruel century would only harden the unrest that the naive Russian was generating in him for all he had lived. And soon, his destiny would be sealed.

-Of the Romanov:

Following within the Time of Troubles period of Russia, in the seventeenth century, the nobleman Michael Romanov rose as tsar, being the first Tsar Romanov of his dynasty, being elected by a National Assembly (only by the nobles), and was recognized by Sweden as Tsar of Russia. While in the West there were many dynasties, in Russia there were only two: the Rúrik, who from the Kievan Rus (Slavs and Varangians) until the seventeenth century ruled Russia, and the now new Romanov dynasty. Only these two dynasties ruled Russia.

As for young Russia, who had spent it vomiting blood because of his war wounds, he didn't care about the new Tsar, but he didn't know that it was there when his entire destiny and the destiny of the world were already signed.

In the early years, the nobles supported the Romanovs, making power centralized in the great classes and giving feudalism to the peasants, who were almost the entire population of Russia.

During the previous century, the Tsars had progressively limited the right of the peasants to move from the dominions of one lord to another. With the State now fully legitimizing servitude, the fleeing peasants automatically became outlaws. The landowners had absolute control over their peasants and could buy them, sell them, trade them as merchandise or mortgage them. Both the State and the nobles made them bear the heavy burden of taxes, whose rate was a hundred times higher in the mid-seventeenth century than a century earlier. In addition, the merchants and artisans who lived in the cities were taxed with more taxes and, like the serfs, were forbidden to change their residence. Finally, all sectors of the population were subject to military cams and special taxes.

All this horrified Russia, that excessive way of feudalism, which seduced people as objects and merchandise, as slaves, didn't like anything. It seemed inhuman, but nothing could be done in front of his bosses, not his advisors but his bosses, but this was very engraved in him, and the day would come when he would remember it.

-Rebellions among the peasantry:

It turned out that, in reaction to this setback and reduction of the majority of those who populated Russia, there began to be strong rebellions. There had always been rebellions in Russia as everywhere a class abused the majority without measure, but this is one of the great rebellions of note, and Russia would remember it too. These peasant rebellions were led by a Cossack named Stenka Razin. Cossack was a Turkic people, with a strong national identity. Cossack had asked the young Russia a long time ago to let him live and inhabit his lands since Cossack had run out of his own place, and in exchange for living in Russia he would provide services. Russia loved Cossack, many of his customs and traditions were even adapted into Russian culture, but both had a love-hate relationship.

Now, these rebellions began to make noise in Russia and the peasants began to even take and replace local governments. Therefore, the leaders of Russia quickly sent the army to suppress and crush the rebellion, in 1670. Then Stenka was captured and beheaded publicly to harass and instill fear.

The uprising and the consequent repression that ended the last of the mid-century crises led to the death of a significant percentage of the peasant population in the affected areas, including those who had not participated in the rebellion.

Before all this, Russia only observed hopeless. There was no hope.

But for more pain, for more bloodshed, however disastrous his situation, very soon, the whole world would know him, everyone would fear him, and he would be the greatest of the great.

-Imperial Russia, the Russian Empire:

In the end, all or almost all of the seventeenth century for Russia was a total torment, making him become something aseptic to anything that wasn't a harsh reality, which was his day to day.

With social, political and economic crisis, alone and without anyone, only the cold and decrepit cold of winter, Russia was beginning to think that he could never flourish again, he thought bitterly, that he would forever be a victim of wars, nobiliary wars, massacres, snow, death. He felt miserable and melancholy, especially when he thought of his poor sisters. So much that they had been taken away and knew nothing of them. He had sworn to rescue them, and he had tried, but he soon forgot about it in the midst of the massacres and wars. Hopeless, he didn't believe that one day he could be with them again. This was the poor and unhappy story that Russia had.

But in fact, irony would be destiny with him, because soon, without even assimilating, he would be the one who would change the balance of Europe, which would be the greatest, and when least expected by poor Russia, and an entire empire, and never would be the same forever.

-Peter the Great:

The life of Russia was quite murky by the time Peter became Tsar, and it was he, who took Russia, cleaned his blood and mud, and tears, and pushed him into a path of power, the Russian imperial road.

Peter the Great (1672-1725) consolidated the Russian autocracy and made Russia pay attention where he had never placed it, Western Europe.

The origin of Russia had been great, like the Kievan Rus, but then he had declined in the humblest, for now, with Peter the Great, suddenly, and to the awe and fear of all, to be the greatest nation in the world. When Russia noticed, his wounded heart throbbed again with astonishment, and Russia's pale cheeks returned to color after a long time. He was three times bigger than Europe together, he could not believe it, and suddenly, his little pride returned to him a little.

Soon, Russia strongly, as an impulsive act, recovered the city of Kiev, with the intention of recovering his older sister, but Poland made sure that even so, Russia couldn't recover her. It didn't matter, Russia suddenly was happy, something unusual in his daily lives. Soon, the "pacification" of the tribes of Siberia was also achieved. Despite his good fortune, Russia didn't have so many inhabitants despite his extension of land. Because of this, he had to dedicate himself solely to agriculture, so that Russia still couldn't compete with other Europeans.

His tsar Peter the Great had an enormous curiosity about the technological, war and political advances of the West, so he didn't hesitate to talk to him and try to dissuade Russia from taking interest in other Europeans and their lifestyles. Therefore, the Tsar studied new military tactics and reorganized the army. Russia was beginning to glimpse his future.

Finally, between 1607 and 1698, Russia, for the first time, at the initiative and enthusiasm of his Tsar, visited Western Europe, and everyone, he, his Tsar and the entourage were impressed. Tsar Peter the Great was the first Tsar to visit the West. There, in the exuberant palaces of Western Europe, Russia finished knowing the other countries. He already knew Denmark, Sweden, and his partner Finland. He also knew the unbearable Prussia, Lithuania and Poland, the Baltic's, and the Ottoman Empire, and he remembered a little the Holy Roman Empire, but he didn't know the rest of them. He had heard of England, but now he saw him in person. So much time in his things, in his own world, that when Russia arrived to the West he was stunned. He also saw that everyone had a reluctance, fear and hatred, especially England and Lithuania. England feared Russia since he saw him, and hated him because he knew he was a real danger to his interests. Russia didn't sympathize with anyone, except with the Italy brothers, whom he saw tremendously beautiful, although they feared him and wanted him away from them. He liked France, and although France also had aversion and distrust, he talked with him. The Russian nobles began to force Ivan to learn French, which at first Russia liked. He loved French, they even called him "frozen French". But when the nobles began to speak French over Russian, Rusia hated them all and began to see the West as he always did: with distrust and rejection.

Nevertheless his tsar admiration for the West, Russia continued love his own culture, which was a European-Asian style, and was very reluctant to be influenced by the West.

Soon, Russia officially became an empire, and his Tsar was named emperor and tsar of Russia.

Soon, with power, Russia began to possess a panoramic view of his conveniences and began to have an aggressive attitude towards the Ottoman Empire. And soon, his old desire returned and made his eyes shine: the Baltic Sea.

Russia had always wanted a way out to sea and his desire could never be fulfilled. The only exit to the sea in the north was in Arjángelsk, whose waters were frozen most of the year. But Russia, cunning and eager, began to consider again the possession of the Baltic. He saw then that almost all the northern countries were at war with Sweden, who was the hegemony in the north. And he also saw that his partner, Finland, was looking at him with strange eyes. Russia knew there that Finland was in love with him. There Russia proved that in the games of power even the most naive take advantage of everything. Russia, in spite of everything, had never done an act of true evil, until now. He manipulated Finland's feelings for him so that, at a certain moment, he fled from Sweden to him.

Soon, Russia carried out his plan. In secret, he summoned the enemies of Sweden and told them what to do, forming an alliance with Denmark and Norway, Poland and Lithuania.

None of them trusted Russia, but their desire for Sweden's deserts was greater, and all committed the act of allying themselves with the most dangerous of all countries. And that's how the so-called Great Northern War was unleashed, where Russia was the mastermind and where he astutely knew how to play the game.

The war began in 1699, when the Swedish Empire went into decline thanks to Russia, who wouldn't stop until he took what he wanted.

-Great Northern War and the Battle of Poltava:

The origin of the war was the clash of territorial interests between Sweden and his neighbors Denmark-Norway, Russia and Poland, which unleashed an alliance between these three states against the Swedish expansionist power. Sweden, between 1560 and 1658, had forged an empire in the Baltic through conquests of territories of neighboring countries and had become a world power with predominance in Northern Europe. His old enemies awaited the propitious moment to recover the lost territories and broaden their regional influence, and it was no one but Russia who gave him the great blow, and took away everything that Sweden wanted.

Although started winning Sweden, everything changed with the presence of Russia on the play.

While the war was going on, the Tsar had begun to build the famous city of St. Petersburg, modeled on Western European cities and planned to be the new capital of Russia. This didn't like Russia very much. He had a great affection for his melancholy Moscow, and nothing liked that idea. But when his eyes saw the brilliant St. Petersburg, he soon forgot about Moscow and went to his new capital, leaving the nostalgic Moscow under the snow. Likewise, Russia would return to that city.

While their war continued with Sweden, soon, in 1709, while all Westerners were killed each other in the War of Spanish Succession, Eastern Europe and Scandinavia, the Battle of Poltava took place.

This battle began at three in the morning. Russia lamented that it was summer since General Winter could not help him, but that didn't matter, since Russia, with a larger and better armed army, had the lead in almost the entire battle, which lasted until eleven o'clock in the morning's next day. The victory of Russia was overwhelming, and he smiled with pleasure. The king of Sweden had to go into exile to the Ottoman Empire, Russia's enemy, before he could return home.

When Sweden tried to take Moscow, Russia, smart decided not to face him and instead use the burned earth so that Sweden could not be resupplied.

When the war ended, in 1721, Sweden lost more than a war and his power, but he lost important places, and lost his beloved Finland. This, following the orders of Russia, escaped to him. Then Finland would regret that. Russia felt a real malicious pleasure unbecoming him and soon reflected on Sweden that Finland was now his.

The prisoners were forced to build the city of St. Petersburg.

Russia got the Gulf of Finland, as he had wanted, and the hegemony of the Baltic Sea.

Russia completely destroyed the Swedish army with some resentment for all the evil that Sweden had done to him in the past, and it was Russia that became the master of Eastern Europe with a great influence that worried and terrorized Westerners, especially to France and England.

With his victory, he began to be called the Russian Empire and was no longer called Muscovy.

With the brilliant city of St. Petersburg over Europe, this became a big window for Russia and everyone knew that Russia was already in the game.

Peter the Great, imitating everything from the West, turned the Russian state into an even more absolutist one. And he replaced the Duma (council of nobles) with a senate, whose sole purpose was to collect taxes. Taxes rose three times in these periods. Because of this, other revolts started in Russia. In the name of the executed rebel Stenka Razin, another Cossack, Kondraty Bulavin, rose up in arms and was finally defeated. Russia observed this, and although he knew that what they did to people was wrong, nothing mattered more than his interests and above all, making life impossible for Westerners especially France and England, especially England.

All this had a brake with the death of Peter in 1725, which afflicted Russia and it would be decades before a strong and ambitious return to encourage Russia, because after the death of Peter, the euphoria of Russia calmed down and returned to his calm being.

In the times after Peter, Russia was very thoughtful. He thought about his situation, his relationship with Westerners, about eluding Finland who loved him,etc. He thought seriously about everything. He thought about the reforms that had taken place, a banner in his life in general, and at least he knew something: he hated European Westerners. He really hated them. They hated him and he was no different from them. He hated them because they had tried to impose their culture on him, he hated them because they had tied him to a game with no way out. Russia had been free and independent, doing what he really wanted in Kievan Rus but now, could only resign himself to the Western rules of the game. Fights of power, wars, fight between powers, their policies and their rules. Russia hated having to now be tied to that game with no return. But then he swore something, he would be in the game, he would play by his rules, but he would make life impossible for them, always making them against him and trying to defeat them, and Russia with this thought smiled bitterly. He was damned, he thought.

-The empire expands; Catherine the Great, Russian expansionism:

It would be several decades before Peter that again Russia would impose himself as never before. Soon his tsar's fiancée Tsar Peter III, arrived to Russia, Catherine of Russia, who was the name she adopted there, since her real name was Sofia Federica Augusta, and she was a Prussian princess. At first, Russia was reluctant and cold to this engagement as it began to emerge Pan-Slavism (political sentiment and history that puts the Slavs above all), and also since Peter the Great the nobility was not related to natives but to foreign nobles, especially Germans, so Russia, influenced by all this, felt an initial rejection towards the young princess. But all that disappeared when he realized the fervent love that she professed for him. Eager to learn Russian, and learn his culture and traditions, to the point of accepting to leave Lutheranism and convert to the Orthodox Church, Russia discovered that she was fascinated with him. And he didn't know why. What could she have seen in him, in Russia, to love him with all her being? He didn't know. But over time, he became very close to her, and recognized her superior capacity to that of her husband, his tsar, Peter III. She was Prussian, and he remembered well how Prussia had harassed and mistreated him as a child, but he was incapable of hating her while she loved him so much. She was so passionate, that she wanted her veins to be opened and that all the German blood be removed, so that only her Russian blood would remain"

Soon, Russia began to grow weary of the ineptitude of his tsar, and with the support of generals, helped Catherine to perform an act that a woman had never done, not even a man. She herself gave a coup to her husband and proclaimed herself Tsarina. Her husband apparently had no objection, and she became the head of Russia. Russia admired her from that day. And she, as she loved him so much, kissed Russia, and taught him how passionate she could be.

She took off her dress in front of him, and came close enough to whisper in his ear that the world would be his; he would be the greatest, more than England. And Russia smiled.

Under her, Russia, which was already a young adult, finished maturing, after she gave him a slap to stop his childish whims.

Catherine supported the Russian nobility and consented she greatly, until granting them power over the provinces. Because of this, another great peasant uprising arose. Again headed by a Cossack called Yemelián Pugochov, who had said "Lets hang all the lords! Although these uprisings were quickly suppressed and Yemelián was killed exemplary to harass the population. Still, there were other uprisings as a result of the growing power of the nobility. And Russia had it very much in mind: "Lets hang all the lords!"

But still, now his attention was elsewhere.

Although the uprisings were a nuisance to Catherine, she had everything under control. And what really mattered to her was favoring Russia, so it didn't take her long to lead him into a war against the Ottoman Empire to have power over the Black Sea.

-Russian-Turkish War (1787-1792): Catherine, in the company of her ally the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, annexed Crimea successfully. However, this didn't go down well with the public opinion in Constantinople (Istanbul today), and the Ottoman Empire soon declared war on Russia, at a very bad time, since Austria allied himself with Russia.

Between all this, France and England watched the panorama, attentive, supporting the Ottoman Empire for obvious reasons: they didn't want to see Russia becoming stronger.

In this war, like all thousands of cruelties were committed and thousands of innocent lives were lost. When Russia arrived after besieging it during the winter, to the Turkish city of Ochákiv, Russia and his boys massacred all its citizens, until there was none left. Such news affected Sultan Abdul Hamid I so much that he died shortly afterwards. Such acts of cruelty were all done in the war.

And Catherine, cold as always.

Finally, devastated and betrayed by his allies, the Ottoman Empire had to call for peace with Russia, and recognize the annexation of Crimea and give land to Russia. The greatest of the Slavs smiled at this.

And so, finally, Russia had another important outlet to the sea, which altered England.

And finally, he together with Prussia and Austria decided to attack and divide Poland-Lithuania. And so it was, most of both were left to Russia, to the horror of Poland and Lithuania. Russia committed cruel acts in the course, with his typical smirk.

But while he was doing it, he heard in the distance two voices calling him, saying his name. When Russia looked ahead, his soul almost fell and flew into the air when he saw how his sisters, his beautiful and beloved sisters, ran towards him, now that he had stayed with everything. Russia called them too, and both of them advanced, embracing him. Russia embraced them between laughing and crying. Centuries without seeing them, without having them, more than 400 years. And they hugged him strong. He, with his face almost with tears, kissed them both. Now, the only beings that loved him would be with him, forever, he told himself. And now, with them, he felt that nobody could face the Great Russian bear anymore.

His sisters were returned with him and that could not make him happier, however, Russia thought to keep them in their empire and not give them independence. This little thing mattered to his younger sister, but to his older sister, this fact didn't make her funny, and inside, Ukraine was harboring a grudge against his brother, one that later would play against him.

By the 1790s, what is Ukraine and Belarus were already within the Russian Empire.

With Catherine, Russia reached the most extreme of the world, up to the Bering Strait and colonized Alaska, it was there when Russia, was definitely the biggest of the great. With pride and ridicule he looked at the world. He was a Eurasian-American country now. Russia, the Great Russian Bear, occupied three continents now. Russia, therefore, wondered if his mother, Slavic, would be proud of him.

When Catherine the Great died, Russia lamented, but he didn't really feel it. He had gambled her instead his disastrous Tsar and had gambled well. He loved her because she had made him bigger. But deep down he didn't feel real love for Catherine, he had not loved her as she did, and that was because Catherine did a lot for Russia, but very badly against the Russian people.

During Catherine's time, Germans and Prussians left their home to follow their beloved princess, and Russia, with annoyance had to accept them into him, granting them a home on the Volga River, these became the famous Germans of the Volga, Germans who went to live in Russia to follow their queen and stayed there, keeping their language and traditions, for a long time. Russia never really wanted them, but he had to accept them for Catherine.

-Napoleonic War:

Among all this, while Russia was doing his thing, in Europe something really strong was happening. When Russia had plenty of time, he observed what it was happening in Western Europe, which looked like a boiling soup. France had started a revolution and that definitely impacted everyone. Russia was truly incredulous. Being so autocratic, he definitely didn't understand what France was doing, but deep down, in the depths of his being, in a place just for him, while he listened to the revolutionary shouts and saw the blood of the kings of France, Russia admired him. Not everyone had the courage and strength to try to carry out such a radical act. And Russia had always seen, impotently, the evils of his tsars, and the poor peasant.

Russia began to see the picture fun. Austria and Prussia were enraged, and Russia laughed. He didn't believe that what happened in France could affect him. When Russia looked at England, he had a strangely fascinating look at it all. But all fun was erased from the face of Russia when France, from one moment to another was stronger than anyone and began to invade and conquer them, imposing his new political currents. At this point Russia had a chilling and pale look.

From one moment to another, France had imprisoned the kings of Spain, had placed the Italy brothers as his commanders, and even, to everyone's terror, had come to assassinate the Holy Germanic Roman Empire. With this, everyone knew that this could get out of control and that France was serious. By killing the Holy Germanic Roman Empire, all those countries and kingdoms that would never ally in their lives, allied.

And Russia, as an autocratic power, declared war on France at the first moment. However, Russia lost miserably at the Battle of Austerlitz, in 1805, made Russia should sign peace with the French.

The peace that was signed with France made the liberal Frenchman and the Russian autocrat begin an ephemeral friendship. Napoleon even said that if Alexander I were not a man he would fall in love with him. Russia didn't think that France would betray him. But as it would later happen in the Second World War, Russia was betrayed and invaded.

France had almost all of Europe in his power along with his allies, and soon, along with Northern Italy, the Confederation of the Rhine (Napoleonic confederation of German states that without the Holy Roman Empire had to go to France) and the Duchy of Warsaw (Poland), they headed for the big trophy, they went to the Russian gates.

And by the time that happened, Russia jumped out of his seat in a jump of fright, and had to go alone to face them all, at the battle of Borodino, in 1812.

In the battle, Russia faced again face to face with the confident and flirtatious Frenchman, who easily won over the Russian. In the battle, as in all, many people died. This battle was the bloodiest of all the Napoleonic wars.

France beat him tactically in many ways, and finally, with concern, Russia had to withdraw and give Napoleon's army free rein to enter his lands, and that was his great mistake.

The Europeans considered his Tsar, Alexander I doubtful and indecisive, so no one would believe, that the great factor in stopping the powerful France, which would not be neighbor, would be him, Russia. Napoleon made the terrible mistake of trying to invade Russia, a mistake he had made earlier but now, everyone would know.

Soon the famous invasion of Russia began, which would be the downfall of France. Despite having lost, Russia knew what to do. While the French army advanced, Russia began to use his effective policy of scorched earth so that the French army could not be resupplied. Napoleon wrote a peace letter and sent it to St. Petersburg, but he didn't get an answer. Although Russia liked that the French army frees the serfs, he chose to fight against him. Russia would make him fall.

When the French army arrived in Moscow, Napoleon and France really believed that Russia would surrender, but the stubborn Russian would never do it. Instead, he burned Moscow from his foundations. The eyes of France saw the flames devouring Moscow, and saw Russia standing there with a smile. His beloved Moscow, Russia knew it would return. With Moscow having been burned, France couldn't resupply and defeated, had to withdraw. While he was doing it, Russia observed him and sent him his last game, raised his arm and ordered General Winter to shoot them.

For the winter, and without resupply, France returned defeated and frozen from the desolate lands of Russia.

And they all looked at Russia, who had beaten France without even facing him. With this, with the decline of the French Empire, the Sixth Coalition was formed.

At the Battle of Leipzig, in 1813, the Sixth Coalition faced the French Empire and his allies. And finally everything ended in 1815, with the Battle of Waterloo and the imprisonment of Napoleon. And in all this Russia was fundamental, although those who gave the final blow were England and Prussia, coupled with the betrayals of France's allies and the flight of Spain.

Even so, it was Russia who stopped Napoleon altogether. And for that reason, Russia together England and Prussia, the great winners, would be very rewarded by Austria in the Congress of Vienna. When France was defeated, at the Congress of Vienna, led by Austria, it was tried to return to the old absolutist regime, where England and Russia were given many privileges. Russia was completely handed over to Poland and the full tutelage of Finland. For the first time in his life, everyone surrounded him, asked him questions, and even saw him as an equal, for the first time, although for horrible reasons.

At the Congress, which seemed more like a party and a banquet than a congress, was tried to put Europe as before, but it was too late. Everything had changed and nothing of what it was would be such, after the Napoleonic wars, and during these festivities, while everyone spoke of the future and of dividing up lands and power, everyone's destiny was already woven, and Russia, observed everything attentively, since his destiny was also sealed.

-The nineteenth century, the great prelude:

While playing a leading political role during the next century thanks to the defeat inflicted on Napoleonic France, the non-abolition of serfdom mortgaged any kind of economic progress in Russia. While the European economy grew unstoppable during the Industrial Revolution, which began in the second half of the eighteenth century, Russia was left behind as he had never been with respect to the West, generating this considerable backward new and serious problems to the empire.

-The Decembrist Revolt:

Soon began the nineteenth century, where the truth about the reality of Russia would be increasingly evident and increasingly unsustainable.

It turns out that Russia's good position had eclipsed for a while the inefficiency of his government, the isolation and suffering of his people, and his economic backwardness. When Napoleon was defeated, Tsar Alexander had been willing to negotiate certain constitutional reforms but, in reality, no substantial change was actually made.

Soon this Tsar was replaced by his brother Nicholas I, soon the problems began, the first revolts of the century began.

The origin of this revolt dates back to the Napoleonic Wars, when a large number of well-trained Russian officers traveled to Europe during the military campaigns, where their exposure to the liberalism of Western Europe inspired them to seek change in their return to the extreme Russian autocracy. The result was the Decembrist Revolt, the work of a small circle of liberal nobles and army officers who wanted to enthrone Nicholas' elder brother as monarch (of a more liberal character) and to promulgate a constitution. But the rebellion was put down easily and brutally, definitively moving Nicholas I away from the process of Westernization begun by Peter the Great, impeding the adoption of a constitution (the first Russian constitution is the Russian Constitution of 1906) and championing the highest expression of "Autocracy", Orthodoxy, and Nationalism" Russia, in a certain way, began to open his eyes slowly, before such a panorama. When more changes were sought, more extreme measures became, soon, Russia began to polarize.

The repression and appeasement of these revolts was so brutal and bloody, as unjust, that they bathed the lands of Russia again. Russia can see himself reflected in the pools of blood that all he did was leave him traumatized.

Russia had liked the ideals of the revolt, and didn't like it at all as it finish everything. Such resentment, like pain, were kept in the heart of Russia by such repression and brutality, that slowl he was heading alone to his destiny. The great destiny of his life.

-Second Russian-Turkish War (1828-1829): although the attention of Russia began to settle on social issues and his own home, his bosses kept insisting on being able to have more land and a bigger influence in the Black Sea, so, with annoyance, Russia had to find an excuse to mess with the Ottoman Empire again. And he found it. Greece was trying to become independent and Russia, out of the blue, took part in a battle to help him (in fact he was only interested in disturbing the Ottoman Empire), and this didn't please Turkey. And it was so they both faced each other again. The war took place in the sea and in Asia Minor. The war ended with an important victory for Russia and one more step in the decline of the Ottoman Empire. Russia obtained most of the eastern coast of the Black Sea and the mouth of the Danube. Turkey recognized Russian sovereignty over young Georgia. Russia was allowed to occupy Moldova until Turkey paid a large compensation. Serbia also achieved autonomy.

With this victory, Russia began to settle more animated, appeasing his social feelings a little more, believing that all this was temporary, but it wasn't, and Russia could no longer escape his destiny.

-Uprising of November of 1830 and Uprising of January of 1863:

As much as Russia wanted, it was inherent in escaping what was happening in Europe, and what would happen in him.

Revolutions broke out in Europe in 1830 parallel to what was happening in France, and soon, Russia would also be involved. This uprising had its nucleus in Poland, who was under the power of Russia. This uprising was conspired by while the Polish military schools, who all they wanted was to rise to Russia and more than an uprising was practically a war between the two. Still, Russia was superior in every way and managed to appease the Poles. Because of them, many Poles fled to France or to German states. Still, Russia continued to stay with Poland.

When Russia wanted to rest from all that, soon new uprisings was forged. The January uprising was an uprising between Poland and his ex-husband Lithuania against Russia. Both protested because they didn't want the Poles and Lithuanians to be forced to join the Russian imperial army. Protestants, mostly young, were joined by politicians and high military, however, everything was crushed by Russia in 1864, and to stop giving them problems, handcuffed Poland and Lithuania a long time.

-Westernizers vs Slavophiles

Something that characterizes the Russian history of the 19th century is the almost existential debate between Westernizers and Slavophiles. The Westernizers argued that Russia should follow Europe's footsteps since Russia was a European country and should be taken as such. The Slavophiles, on the other hand, argued that Russia was an antagonist of Europe, and that he must be true to his culture and not imitate the West. This debate caches politics, social, religious, moral, and even Russian music. It was an identity dilemma, European Russia or Russia Russia. And Ivan sided with the Slavophiles, having as always an aversion to the West. Tchaikovsky is a referent of Russian western music, and The Five referents Russian slavofila music, with a tendency to Russian Orientalism.

The question of Russia's course had been gaining strength since Peter the Great began his Westernization program. Some favored the mere imitation of customs and systems while others and Russia himself renounced the West and called for a return to the traditions of the past. This last option was chosen by the Slavophil nationalists, who made continuous mockery of the "decadent" Europe. The Slavophil preferred the collectivism of the mir, or community of the medieval village, to Western individualism.

Pan-Slavism became very strong in Russia at the time, in response to the other Russian ethnic groups, such as the Tatars. Do not forget that the Russian term is not an ethnic distinction but a national one. In Russia there were many ethnic groups thanks to his incredible expansion, but the Slavic base always predominated in the official. And soon, in response, the Slavs began professing an enormous German phobia. Soon, Russia looked very bad on Prussia and his young brother German Empire.

In the end, only one would win in the end.

-Global context, ideological schisms and ideological-social movements:

Between the uprisings of nationalist nature, especially of Poland and Lithuania, between the different European revolutions, and with his inefficient autocrats, Russia was stressed and tired, and definitely his exhaustion would continue for more.

Already by the middle of the eighteenth century and by the nineteenth century there had been radical changes that modified the social and political structures of the world. The industrial revolution was one of these great changes. With the industrial revolution, economic models were completely changed, and therefore, social models were completely changed too, and it began to shape the world under a new order, so much so that even today is the result of what was happening in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. The industrial revolution modified and practically created the social classes. Before there were only the nobles, and then, the peasants. There was no middle point between having nothing and having everything. But with the French revolution of France and the industrial revolution of England this changed.

Social groups were influenced by these revolutions unevenly:

The old noble elite remained the most powerful group. It was the group least affected by the changes. They were enriched enormously with industrialization since they owned about 70% of the land in general. They acquired a capitalist mentality and benefited from the passage of the railroad through their lands and the increase of agricultural production thanks to new techniques. Its political role remains predominant.

The high bourgeoisie was a very restricted group of great bankers and important merchants and businessmen, who when the French Revolution took place, were able to gain full power. The bourgeoisie were not noble even though they now possessed power, and tried to relate to the high aristocracy either by copying habits of daily life or by marriage.

The middle and lower bourgeoisie were craftsmen and owners of small and medium workshops. Entrepreneurial group that demands rights of greater political representation is the social base of the Liberal Party.

Rural workers were harmed by the precarious contracts brought by the agricultural revolution. In addition, the unpopular Speenhamland System, or Poor Law, is implanted and they lose the possibility of acquiring income through the proto-industry due to the creation of the factories.

The proletarians (together with the rural workers and peasants) were the ones who would suffer the most from the effects of an uncontrolled growth of the cities and a savage industrialization. Most of the proletarians were peasants who had been forced to leave their way of life moving to the cities to survive. They begin to suffer for the first time the tyranny of the clock, which imposes a monotonous life and long hours of work. Women and children were cheap labor. Public services were mediocre or nonexistent.

And all this began to occur with the industrial revolution and industrial capitalism. And all for the following question: the French and industrial revolution went hand in hand. The French Revolution had been financed by bourgeois who wanted to get rid of the nobles to hold power, and the bourgeoisie was just owners of companies, bankers, etc. people who would live from the industrial revolution. When this occurred, the artisans became a small middle class and the bourgeoisie could fulfill their competition of liberalism to abolish serfdom and feudalism and the peasants to move to the factories to live another different slavery. Thus they were forming these classes in the industrial Revolution, during the nineteenth century.

Among all this, political and social ideals began to emerge in response to the precarious, miserable and inhuman that the lower classes carried. Thus came the workers and peasants movements: socialism and its many variants. It was so that the class struggle began to take place and to fight stressed in Europe.

Among all this, was the Prussian intellectual Karl Marx. Karl Marx belonged to the upper class, but was very identified with the labor, humanist and intellectual movements. Against this background, Karl Marx began an analysis of society, of capitalism and its social model, of social struggles, and wrote, together with his German revolutionary friend Friedrich Engels, the Communist Manifesto, which analyzes communism, does not invent it. In the Manifesto, Marx and Engels explain how social classes work and how they have changed from feudalism, explain the proletariat, and explain how the Communist Party should be put before the world that oppresses it.

Marx explains how to make a revolution and what would happen after it, but only proposes it in front of industrialized countries and where there are these social classes: he proposes obviously thinking of Germany and England, maybe France too. That's why Russia was the last thing Marx would think about in that context. And that was because in Russia there were no such social classes, there was no industrialization. Russia was absolutist and autocratic and had not asked for changes. There were no social classes or social movements there because there was nothing of it. There were the nobles and then the serfs, the peasants, Russia was agricultural and not industrial, these changes had never occurred and he had remained stuck in feudalism. The social classes, the proletariat, socialism, were reactions of a liberal world and an industrialized world, in Russia there was none of that. And that is why, if Marx were asked where the socialist revolution, the revolution of the people, would take place, Russia would never go through it. The last thing he would say was Russia, or maybe he would not even name him. And that's why fate was ironic, it was poetic. Because in the place where least expected, the place least thought, in the most incoherent place was where the Revolution actually occurred, not in Germany, not in England, as Marx had logically thought.

Yes, the destination would be ironic and especially poetic with Russia, the place where it suffered the most.

Russia, on the other hand, knew about social movements in the West, knew Western models, but was light years away from understanding them, in his feudal world. But he was very curious. Even so, he had not been able to escape from all this as seen in the Decembrist Revolt and the harsh repression of the revolt made the "Fourteenth of December" (Decembrist revolt) a day long remembered by later revolutionary movements.

To prevent future rebellions, schools and universities in Russia were under constant surveillance and students were equipped with official textbooks. The police spies of the Ojrana (secret police of the tsarist regime) could be found anywhere. Suspects of being revolutionaries were sent to Siberia: under Nicholas I hundreds of thousands were sent to labor camps or were executed. All this happened to Russia for wanting to remain within a semi-feudal, backward and agricultural model, although he knew that even if he became liberal like his Western colleagues, everything would still be as bad. He saw it in them, not for nothing were so many social movements desperate for change.

In this situation the Russian Mikhail Bakunin would emerge as the father of anarchism. And Russia looked at him with strangeness without fully understanding him. Anarchism was the most radical idea of all times of man, more than socialism and more than communism. Bakunin was an intellectual and very critical of the world and of religion. And Russia could not even assimilate his ideas, totally surprised with his ideas too radical for his autocratic mind. When Bakunin told Russia that he admired the figure of Lucifer as a revolutionary of heaven who rose up in front of a Celestial Dictator, Russia almost choked, after all that, Bakunin had to flee from Russia. He left Russia in 1842 in the direction of Western Europe, where he exercised activism within the socialist movement. After participating in the May Uprising of Dresden in 1849, he was imprisoned and sent by ship to Siberia, but he managed to escape by heading back to Europe. There in Western Europe he collaborated with Karl Marx, despite considerable ideological and tactical differences.

In spite of everything, Russia would never forget Bakunin's words and silently hide his memory or let anyone know. Slowly Russia walked without knowing it, towards his destiny.

-The Crimean War, Alexander II and the abolition of servitude:

As much as the world of Russia and Europe was shaken by social movements, the old empires kept their usual interests. Soon, when Russia stuck its head towards the Mediterranean Sea, the Ottoman Empire, and the ever-present pair of France and England were already pouncing on it.

Although Russia was well known in his times as a communist to be obviously against everything they said and wanted, Russia before being a communist was always against everything. As much as Russia played their game and their rules, and was therefore functional to them, it was always against. Russia hated them forever and if he could fuck them he would. Before the United States and Russia had their poisonous feud, Russia's main enemy was England. The English hated him and feared with all his being.

The Crimean War occurred because the Western powers the last thing they wanted was for Russia to become more powerful and have power over the Mediterranean Sea as it did with the Baltic Sea.

The Crimean War began in 1853, where it was brutally confronted with France England and the Ottoman Empire. During this war, more people died than even in the First World War, in battles such as the Battle of Balaclava. Before the Franco-Prussian War, this war was considered the bloodiest of the nineteenth century. During the war the Russian ports were constantly bombed. And Russia finally had to ask for peace. By losing this war, the decline of the Tsarist regime became more evident.

In 1855 he rose as Tsar Alexander II, who was open to new reforms. At that time, in Russia, more than 23 million people who were in conditions of servitude lived many times worse than peasants during the Middle Ages. And because Alexander was something liberal, sensitive and humanistic, he decided to abolish serfdom in Russia. When the news was told to the Russian, he almost jumps with happiness.

The abolition of serfdom occurred in the year 1861, and was the most important event in Russia throughout the nineteenth century. There began the beginning of the end of the monopoly of power of the landed aristocracy. When the peasants were free, many went to the cities where the industry began to flourish a little. However, the liberated peasants had to pay a special tax on life power, so nothing really improved. Soon, revolutionary feelings began to flourish in Russia.

The time came when Russia began to fear that England would steal Alaska, and to avoid having to sustain another armed conflict, decided to sell Alaska to whoever wanted it. The one who wanted it was the oldest son of England, the United States. When Russia met the young United States in 1867, he considered it a bad version of England, and the only thing that interested him was his pay. The United States bought Alaska for what he considered a lot of money, and to which Russia considered very little. From that day Russia stopped being an Eurasian-American country and patiently waited for the United States to finish paying him. Neither the Eurasian nor the American guessed that the one in front of him would be his rival to life.

-Third Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878): despite his social problems, Russia continued with the games of his tsars and soon returned to meet the Ottoman Empire, this time alone. What happened was that the Turks had cruelly suppressed Slavic nationalists, so with the excuse of going to help their Slavic brothers (their real intention was to have influence on the Black Sea again), Russia, and their cousins Serbia, Bulgaria and his friend Rumania (although Rumania is not Slavic, is Latin), they rose against Turkey. And this time, Russia did win; he won overwhelmingly leaving Turkey more weakened. The peace agreement was made favoring Russia. However, the one always in England, who did not want Russia to become stronger, adopted an anti-Russian policy and modified the whims of the accord, disfavoring Russia. In the face of such acts, Russia fell further. Tired, he returned home without being able to do anything against the tyrant of English. With these failures and society shaking, Russian society became stressed.

-The Naródnik and Nihilist Movements in Russia:

For some time many Russian liberals were dissatisfied with the reforms of Alexander II. In the 1860s they questioned the old values, championed the independence of the individual and scandalized the Russian ruling class.

First they tried to attract the aristocracy to the reformist cause. After failing, they turned their eyes to the peasants. His campaign "go to the people" ended up being known as the Narodnik movement (Narod means people in Russian). When this movement gained in strength, the government acted quickly in its suppression and violence.

In response to the growing governmental reaction, a radical wing of the Narodniks advocated a movement known as nihilist and exercised terrorism. One after another, important personalities of the regime were killed by shots or by bombs. Finally, after many attempts, Alexander II was assassinated in 1881, the same day he approved a request from the assembly of representatives to consider new reforms that would complement the abolition of serfdom and thus appease the revolutionaries.

Before all this, Russia drew a conclusion without realizing it, terrorism is never the solution. Because even with noble intentions, it always ends up being helpful, since it justifies repression, persecution and state terrorism. This would be affirmed by Lenin in the future.

-Russia under Alexander III:

Alexander III succeeded the late Tsar Alexander II. Russia had loved Alexander II very much, and when his new Tsar rose he was not happy.

Of reactionary mood, Alexander III was very influenced by his tutor, an ultraconservative, and his reign was highlighted by the return to the principles of "autocracy, orthodoxy and nationalism" of his grandfather Nicholas. Alexander III employed the secret police to suppress any opposition. Driven by an anti-Semitic and nationalist policy, thousands of Jews had to flee and leave Russia, evicted, sought asylum in the United States where the majority fled.

In the reign of Alexander III, to improve its position, Russia established an alliance with France, which did not please both, but were forced.

The Russian industry received large credits from French banks. The development of capitalism increased the exfoliation of property in society, engendered the proletariat and led to the impoverishment of the important parts of the peasantry, which was the cause of the growth of socialist, anarchist and anti-Semitic movements in Russia. Slowly, without knowing it consciously, perhaps because he did not want to see the obvious, Russia was heading towards its inevitable destiny.

Alejandro III died suddenly in 1894, leaving the country mired in a deep social and governmental crisis that urgently needed reforms.

When he died, his son rose as Tsar, Nicholas II Romanov.

-The last Romanov:

When Alexander III died, his son Nicholas II went up, and Russia wanted the earth to swallow him for a moment. Nicholas was weak and manipulable, inexperienced in politics. So his weak character made things in Russia begin to move faster.

The Industrial Revolution, which was beginning to exert an important influence in Russia, would encourage the factors that would eventually destroy the Tsar. The liberal elements between the capitalists and the nobility believed and began to ally with each other.

While all this was happening, in Russia political-social parties began to form and to make them seen. One of these parties was the Social-Revolutionary Party, which integrated the Narodnik tradition into its doctrine, and demanded the distribution of land among those who worked it: the peasants. But the most radical group was that of the members of the Russian Social Democratic Labor Party, the representatives of Marxism in Russia. Gaining increasing support from intellectuals and the urban working class, they advocated a social, economic and political revolution.

However, even in this game there were different branches. By the twentieth century, in the year 1013, the Social Democratic Labor party was divided into two: the Mensheviks, or moderate, and the Bolsheviks, or radicals. The Mensheviks believed that the revolution would be peaceful and that it would reach the Tsars and become a socialist republic allied with the bourgeoisie. While the Bolsheviks, more realistic, led by a certain Vladimir Lenin, knew that the revolution could only be given to the force and would defend the proletariat without ever allying with the capitalist bourgeoisie.

Russia was aware of all these movements that agitated his heart annoyingly, but it still lacked a bit for Russia to really understand what was happening, what would happen.

In all this time Russia was upset by many things. Annoyed because a part of him knew that something in his life was very bad, annoyed because the Tsar married a German, who was the granddaughter of Queen Victoria of unbearable England. Russia never came to love his tsarina, he detested her in fact. In those days, Russia hated the Germans because of the strong anti-German sentiment that everyone had since the young Germany was the most powerful of all. But who Russia could not and could never hate was the youngest of the princesses, Anastasia. Russia adored her more than any other and she adored him. By far, Anastasia was the only one who tied him to a little love for that royal family.

When she was born, both the tsar and he were disappointed because they wanted a male heir. But over time, Russia could not hate her. That girl was the light of his life. And he loved her more than Catherine the Great even. And because of that, Russia's fate would be cruel to him again.

In those times, apart from everything, Russia, as abrupt and chilling as he was, had a huge love for dance, music and art.

When Russia heard Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake piece for the first time, he was amazed until even fine tears slipped from his eyes.

And when he saw the radical Ballet of Sergei Diaghilev, Russia definitely felt his light wing like a feather. He accompanied the Ballet company to Paris so that the world could see the wonder of the new Russian ballet, and it was definitely so beautiful, those of envy, France defenestrate him and the piece of the Swan Lake. Russia felt diminished and rejected but nothing prevented him from raising his head and showing the world that in ballet he is the best, that in artistic dances he is the best, and that on ice, he Russia, is the best on that.

Russia was the best and he revolutionized the ballet forever and the one who perfected the ballet on ice as he is known today. On figure skating, and ballet and soft music, Russia proved that like him there was no equal.

Artistically Russia had always been unique compared to Western Europeans just because his culture was very unique, being European but in a different way. He had not seen the Renaissance of Italy but didn't need it, despite his bloody existence, blood and war, Russia had a very fine artistic sense. And as much as he wanted to dance and skate, the war and his fate would not make him wait and he would not make it wait either.

-Russian-Japanese War:

By the beginning of the 20th century, everything was tense. Powers like Germany began to leave behind the great leaders of the world, France or England. Russia had been a power, but one that was always behind. Japan was a new Asian power and had an enormous influence in China besides being allied with England, and Russia, desperate for not to be left behind, made the mistake of believing that Japan, being new, would be easy.

To get involved with Japan, Russia first decided to influence Japan's rival, his older brother China. Russia had known China during the seventeenth century, in his expansionism, and ever since he met him, he didn't wait for harassed him. The truth is that China detested him but Russia felt an unmistakable attraction for the Chinese. When Russia went to see China to talk about his plan, China rejected it but Russia seduced him easily.

He told him in his ear his plan to defeat Japan: if China allowed him to influence him, Japan would declare war on him. Once Russia beat Japan, China could have an advantage over Japan. Faced with such words, China accepted the deal.

Russia began to have influence over China and in the North of Korea which slowed down the Japanese advance. However, Russia wouldn't get it right.

Without any declaration of war, the Japanese besieged and blocked Port Arthur and Vladivostok, inflicting a severe defeat on the Russian fleet, part of which was semi-sunken and locked in the harbor. The tsar, then, in a desperate effort, mobilized the Baltic fleet, composed of inadequate warships to navigate the high seas, in a great single journey in history, which led her to go around Europe and Africa, holding serious diplomatic conflicts with England. His ally France also turned his back on the course of the rugged journey and the fleet was only supplied by Germany, after almost a year and a half of sailing to reach the Tsushima Strait, where it was quickly defeated by the Japanese naval forces at the command of Hechachiro.

As much as he fought face to face with the deadpan Japan, shamefully Russia lost and felt betrayed. Betrayed by his allies, who didn't help him because they preferred Japan to have more power than him, but strangely, for whom else felt betrayed and deceived, was by his leaders, by his tsars. And soon, a strange anger and fury seized him a feeling so strong and so hot that it could easily melt the snow of General Winter.

After his defeat in the war in 1905, Russia ran to his capital St. Petersburg, with a feeling that seemed unstoppable.

-Revolution of 1905, Bloody Sunday:

The disastrous intervention of the armed forces in the Russo-Japanese War of 1904-1905 was a big setback for the tsarist regime and increased the likely potential for an uprising. In January 1905, a series of events known as "Bloody Sunday" occurred when Father Gapon led a large mass of people to the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg to present a petition to the Tsar. When the group arrived at the palace, the Cossacks, helpful to Tsarism, opened fire on those gathered there, killing hundreds of people. The Russian people came to such outrage at the massacre that a general strike was declared demanding a democratic republic. Russia was there, with strange fire of the revolution, with anger against his leaders, but he didn't hate them yet. It was there when he saw the red flags of the communists at the marches and protests, and began to listen to them without saying a word.

In the framework of the Russian Revolution of 1905, there were the Soviets. The Soviets were organized councils of factory workers, who, led by one called Troski, appeared in most cities to direct revolutionary activity. Russia ended up paralyzed and impacted by that feeling that burned in his heart, and the government, in a desperate situation.

This revolution was the prelude to what would come to Russia, and what would happen in the world.

Realizing that the situation was disastrous, the Tsars had to yield a little to the indignant people and in misery that suffered the repression of the Cossacks by the government. Russia didn't fully understand his new feeling and was expectant that the Tsar did.

Nicholas before such revolutionary panorama signed with reluctance the famous Manifesto of October, which granted the creation of the Imperial Duma of Russia (parliament) that would summon without delay. The right to vote was generalized and no law would enter into force without the endorsement of the Duma. The moderate groups were satisfied, but the Socialists rejected the concessions and tried to organize new strikes. Finally, the first constitution of Russia was promulgated, the Russian Constitution of 1906.

Russia was satisfied, but confused, very confused. He was happy for what he had achieved but he didn't fully understand the feeling that invaded him in that way. Among the white winter landscape, Russia saw a red flag on the ground, lost. And going from not really knowing what he felt, Russia took it and put it in his pocket.

This was the first great step and great revolutionary movement that Russia would later know. And soon, the great prelude arrived for Russia and for the world, and above all, for those who had been waiting for it.

-First World War:

By the twentieth century everyone already knew of the coming of a big contest in Europe that would affect the course of history. How not to know, if they had organized it themselves.

With the emergence of powers like the young Germany, Japan, with nationalism emerging as never before, and with the colonial tensions that there were, the economic centers had organized a contest, which was supposed to be short-lived, so that it was decided who it would be the definitive colonial and industrial power, since England and Germany looked with enough tension and displeasure.

When the Triple Alliance between the German Empire, Austria-Hungary and Italy was forged in the 1880s, Russia was inevitably allied with England, since his ally France allied himself with English. Russia didn't care to be on the same side of English because at that time he hated young Germany more than English. So the war was well known that it would be fought and with whom it would occur. What Russia didn't know was when it would happen, Austria was responsible for that. And when in 1914 Austria began the war by declaring war on Serbia, Russia was the third, along with the German Empire, to have to go and get involved. Serbia was his cousin and was the perfect excuse to get into the war. In addition, Russia had to get into the war on the orders of France who, with the excuse that his ally Russia entered the war, he would do too. Everything was a well-armed chain. And Russia felt pressured.

But nobody, absolutely nobody, had foreseen what would happen in Russia while the horrible war was fought.

Russia was in charge of the containment of the eastern front, where he faced his rival Prussia. However, the war, like everyone, didn't sit well with Russia, especially him. The weakness of the Russian economy and the inefficiency and corruption of the government were only very briefly hidden by the mantle of nationalist fervor. Military setbacks and government incompetence soon disappointed the population. The German control of the Baltic Sea and the German-Ottoman blockade of the Black Sea cut off the entry routes to international maritime trade and prevented the arrival of goods of first necessity.

Soon, Russia was the first of all to become disenchanted with that war. He was very and much more concerned about his own affairs, which influenced his performance in the war, and many times he returned home, where things were not going very well.

The royal family, like any royal family, didn't really know the suffering and didn't seem to be much affected by Russia's suffering. Russia only forgave the children, they didn't understand anything of what was happening. Something that greatly annoyed Russia, which caused him to leave the front to go to the Winter Palace in person was the presence of a monk named Rasputin, the favorite of the Tsarina. Since Russia saw him he felt a deep displeasure. He told the tsarina that he didn't want to see that man with the girls, but she turned a deaf ear to this. Russia hated him more for this. Definitely, the presence of Rasputin put the hair on end to Russia, in addition to the horror of the war and the bad situation in which he was.

By mid-1915, the impact of the war was demoralizing. Food and fuel were scarce, the number of casualties was scandalous, and inflation didn't stop escalating. The strikes increased among the poorly paid workers in the factories and the peasants, who demanded agrarian reforms, were restless. Meanwhile, the general discontent with the regime was aggravated at times by reports that claimed that the mystic Rasputin had gained an important political influence within the government. All this began to despair and really frustrate Russia, who almost cried, and cried of the impotence of his disastrous situation.

Finally, Russia began to absent himself sporadically from the war, having to return home because of matters of concern. In 1916, following the rumors and Rasputin, he and some others planned his murder. At a party, the conspirators poisoned him, fired and threw his body into a frozen river. Russia believed that he had rid himself of a great obstacle, but in reality, Rasputin was insignificant and had nothing to do with what was happening in Russia and with Russia.

His murder in late 1916 ended the scandal but didn't restore the lost prestige of the regime. And no matter how hard Russia struggled, cried and blew, there was nothing he could do, and when all didn't work anymore, when the suffering of decades and centuries could not go away, when the Russian people raised their voices, his destiny had arrived.

-Russian Revolution of 1917, the days that shook, moved and changed the world:

Before young Germany, before France or England, Russia was already seriously considering leaving the war. Russia was unable to sustain such a destructive industrial war and at the same time have to endure the suffering that was going on in his home. Russia had not calculated well and now he was in a situation that could end him. The army was exhausted, and not much food arrived. In his home, all of Russia died of hunger. In Russia there was misery, hunger and suffering. There was no food and the workers were not paid enough to live. In the revolution of 1905 the people had gone out to ask the tsar for a better life, but he only made them repressed and murdered, widening the snow red, the blood of Russia.

And Russia didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave that war meaningless as soon as possible, but there was an unwritten rule that practically forbade him to unchain himself from the situation. Russia was between two walls that crushed him. But he should decide, and the decision he made would change in the history of the surrounding world.

-Revolution of February: in 1917, the strikes of peasants and workers, and almost the entire population, were constant. And it all started when the strike of Putilóv's factory began, in Petrograd (Saint Petersburg with the name changed by the war), there, the revolution began. When the soviets (workers' councils) went on strike, in a matter of a week the whole city supported them and joined the general strike. Given this, Russia, who was in the war, knew that something was happening. And soon, with the strike, bloody training between the Cossack paramilitaries and the population began to take place, but nothing could stop the strikers. The situation ended up being broken and defined, when the army, the Russian army, seeing that the need of the people and seeing that they had more in common with them than with the tsars, took out a call where all military and the whole army put on the side of the strikers, now, the tsars were alone.

In the face of such a situation, desperate, the Tsar wanted to dissolve the Duma and he would have done it, if it had not been because the Duma completely refused to do so. Finally the Tsar knew the situation. Russia came to his home without understanding anything and by the time he did, he never returned to the front again. Russia looked at his incredulous tsar, looked at the army and the strikers, and again at his tsar. The world of Russia, the world he knew had just ended. His destiny had finally reached him. The strikers held mass rallies in defiance of the regime, and the army explicitly sided with the workers.

Russia understood his people, but he still didn't feel the heat of their struggle, and he was confused and tired, he didn't know what would happen to his destiny or to the war.

A few days later, the Duma appointed a Provisional Government, and a day later Tsar Nicholas II Romanov abdicated. It was there when all connection between Russia and his tsars was suddenly cut off. But Russia looked at him strangely. Then his brother Michael went up as Tsar, but he abdicated hours later. The first Tsar Romanov was a Michael, and the last one was a Michael too, the cycle was over.

Russia felt tired, demoralized by war, confused and very fearful, so he sat next to Kerensky, his new leader, leader of the Provisional Government, and explained what he wanted: bread for everyone and leave the war as of place. Kerensky said he would try. But Russia would see that none of it ended there.

At the same time, the Petrograd Socialists formed the Petrograd Soviet (council) of the Workers 'and Soldiers' Representatives to provide them with the power they lacked in the Provisional Government. The Provisional Government, which Russia was following now, was made up of moderate socialists and liberal politicians, not Bolsheviks, and couldn't handle the volatile situation in Russia. On the other hand, in the months that followed, Russia didn't return to the eastern front and stayed in the Winter Palace, confused and fearful, next to Kerensky, seeing how things were going nowhere, but without being able to do anything. While the Provisional Government led by Aleksandr Kerenski passed the time, the Marxist Soviet in Petrograd spread its organization throughout the country creating local soviets. Likewise, Kerensky made the fatal mistake of continuing Russia's participation in the war, an extremely unpopular decision among the people, and unforgivable for Russia.

For those confused and turbulent days in which Russia felt his world slowly unraveling, walking through Petrograd (St. Petersburg had changed its name fr be a German name), on a cold night, he heard voices that sang around a warm fire, and Russia approached them. It was the factory workers, the soviets, who sang with pain and hope, or without hope, a song that Russia had never heard, but that touched his heart. The International, they sang, and to Russia tears fell from his eyes, how cruel was the world for those who had nothing. The proletarians, thought Russia. The proletarian term comes from the Latin, proletarĭus, which were like in the Roman Empire people were called who had nothing, absolutely nothing, only their children. And yes, Russia thought, those people had nothing more than their families and a dream, a hope without optimism.

Russia planned to return to the Winter Palace with Kerensky when he was suddenly intercepted by people who stopped him and began to talk to him, to advise him. They were the Bolsheviks. They approached him, and began to speak to him. And Russia, although at first he wanted to leave, ended up remembering the red flags of the revolution of 1905, and started to walk alongside the Bolsheviks. Even so, Russia didn't know what to think about anything, neither about his situation, nor about the tsars, nor of the war. But then, the Bolsheviks recommended that he read a book, the Communist Manifesto of Marx and Engels and Capital, with them, all his doubts would dissipate.

The Bolsheviks let him go and Russia didn't return to the Winter Palace. He went to where nobody knows and began to read the Communist Manifesto and The Capital. The Communist Manifesto explained social classes, the proletariat within historical contexts, explained surplus value and the bourgeoisie and patterns and production models. And every time Russia read more treacherous tears escaped from his eyes. He finished reading everything, completely destroyed and crying. He took his face in his hands and cried as he had wanted to do since childhood.

He was understood now, he was understood himself in his context. He understood the tsars, the domination, the evil power game in which he had been trapped, he understood the world as never before. He understood the systems of domination, and suddenly, anger, and a fury seized his heart, and he remembered France, smeared with blood and joy in the French Revolution, remembered Bakunin and his words. He recounted the peasants killed by the tsars,he felt the miserable as he had always felt. And without being able to contain it, without wanting to contain it, he shouted in a rage. What a cruel, perverse and selfish world, now Russia felt disgusted with himself. Deep down him had always known. He had always known how bad it was, and how bad his tsars were, but now he could understand it from his marrow. He was slowly, suffered a life process whose conclusion was there, in the revolution that would change everything.

Russia got up and with fury and hope and sadness, knew what he should do.

While the February Revolution was taking place, the abdication of the Tsars, the Provisional Government of Kerensky, and the Petrograd Soviet, the revolutionary Lenin, exiled in Switzerland since the revolution of 1905 had studied and studied exhaustively in his exile. He came into contact with other socialist groups' equivalent to the Bolsheviks, as Spartacist were in Germany. Forged friendship with the German Spartacist leader Rosa Luxemburg, although both disagreed in some respects, both planned transcendental revolutions in their respective countries, but only one would eventually emerge. The least expected that place where no one would deposit an ounce of confidence, Russia, the devastated and melancholy Russia.

And when Lenin learned of the February Revolution, of the abdication of the Tsars, of the Provisional Government, of the Russian people rising up against those who oppressed and murdered them, and of the Soviets, he knew that the time had come, he would return to Russia.

But to do so, enemy territory had to pass, he had to pass Germany and that was not easy since they were at war and he, at the top was Russian and communist. So the thing went to Lenin, but he made a very dangerous play, but that worked. He met with the High German generals and with Prussia and made a deal: if they let Lenin and his revolutionary intellectuals pass and they won the revolution, they would get Russia out of the war, which was very convenient for Germany. Prussia doubt, he didn't like the idea. But to save his brother, he let Lenin do his thing in Russia, and let him pass through Germany by train without being stopped.

So secretly, the Germans let it pass to Lenin and forty revolutionaries on a train in the middle of the war, to get Russia out of the war, thing that Germans wanted.

And in that train, with Lenin and the forty revolutionaries, was the history of the twentieth century.

Lenin, like Troski, both exiles, returned to Russia in April 1917. Thus Lenin returned to Russia, with the help of the Germans, who only wanted Russia to come out of the war.

And when Lenin arrived, when the train left to the Finland station, when he came down, Russia was waiting for him. Peasants, workers and military went to receive him. And Russia was eager to talk to him. Lenin spoke with Russia, in private and with the Bolsheviks, and told him what Russia needed to hear, because after his strong speeches, his words, Russia fully supported the Bolsheviks.

-October Revolution; the red October:

Russia supported the Bolsheviks, because he wanted to get out of the war and they would take him out, because he loved his people, the Russian people, what they were him, and he wanted to they to had right, roof and food, and also, because he understood society better than ever and everything that wasn't social was suddenly repulsed.

Now, Russia, together with the Bolsheviks, would try to seize power, and so began the Russian quarrel of Russia, where with clamor and ardor in his heart, he sang songs of liberation with his citizens. Soon the October revolution began.

Russia no longer considered Kerensky as his minister since he had not fulfilled the promise to get him out of the war.

And Russia began to go through the streets calling people, and even warned his sisters, that the whole tin for change. Even so, everything that Russia started doing didn't like anything to England, much less to those who were close to him, Poland, the Bastics, Finland, etc. But nobody knew how things would end up in Russia, or if Russia, in that act of rebellion, would live.

The October revolution began at dawn on October 25 / November 7. The Bolsheviks seized the train stations and the post and telegraph offices. The military garrisons were placed under their control. They cut off communications with the Winter Palace, which was isolated. All this without finding hardly any resistance, since the Russian people supported them. People continued with their jobs and their activities; the trams worked; the streets were quiet, except for the central districts.

At 10 o'clock in the morning, the Military Committee drafted a proclamation in which it announced the overthrow of the provisional government of the Russian republic, announcing that the power passed to the Soviets of workers' deputies and soldiers of Petrograd. And Russia smiled.

In the center, the Winter Palace was isolated. Kerensky and several ministers of his government remained trapped there. Meanwhile, the Aurora cruiser, which had received the order of the Bolsheviks to remain anchored in front of the Winter Palace on October 23 / November 5, aimed its guns at the Palace. At 9:00 this cruise ship fired the Palace with blanks, giving notice to its occupants that it was a matter of time before they fell. Kerensky, seeing the disaster, managed to escape disguised as a nurse, seeing that Russia was now on the side and defending the Bolsheviks.

Meanwhile, the Congress of Soviets, which would give power to the soviets (workers), had already begun.

With Kerensky fled and the Palace surrounded, the fall of the Government was a matter of hours. The assault on the Winter Palace took place at dawn on October 26 / November 8. The assault was easy and no reprisals were taken against the defenders of the Palace or against the ministers present there. The Bolshevik Ovséienko was in charge of declaring to the ministers that they were being detained in the name of the Military Committee. The assault on power had been a success and had not caused casualties. The October revolution had triumphed. Red flags and shouts and songs of fury and happiness were felt in the cold Russian air.

The Bolsheviks, who were non-revisionist communists and socialists, proceeded to give power to the Soviet (factory workers), and to organize a Congress.

In this way, a new government was formed, led by the Soviet of workers and soldiers, which was Bolshevik majority.

The October revolution had triumphed. But not everything was solved for Russia, a lot of things he had to attend to and do. "The revolution is not to take up arms only", he said. And maturely Russia knew that what destiny would bring would be hard.

And so it was, the revolution triumphed in Russia. A socialist revolution, therefore, the most radical revolution in the history of mankind, was carried out by Russia. And it was poetic, because it was the last place in the world where they would have expected it. And why such a revolution triumphed in Russia? because nobody suffered more than in Russia. Nobody died of hunger more than in Russia. Nobody knew misery better than Russia, and there, with the cutting cold of General Winter, only dreams give warmth. And Russia suddenly had a burning dream. Russia was extreme. He loved or hated with depth, there was no middle ground. Everything took him to the extreme, as he had done with his political form, and everything that is extreme one day breaks down. And Russia broke down, broke to free himself.

And finally Russia fulfilled his desire to leave the war. So much happiness he gave that he even cried. But then he knew it was to a big price. Without wanting to leave the war, he had to pay a price. And Russia, wanting to leave more than ever, did it. He gave his sisters to Germany. They cried and begged him not to leave them but Russia had no choice. He also lamented that, but vowed to return them to him. He also renounced to Finland, Poland, and the Bastics for happiness of these. All passed into the hands of the young Germany.

Soon, in January 1918, by formalities were the elections of Constituent Assembly where different parties were voted. Russia believed that democracy would speak for itself but he disappointed. The Bolshevik party was in second place and Russia was enraged. People were idiots, he told himself. The Bolsheviks fought for the people and the people voted for the executioners. It was there that Russia realized that Marx was right: after a revolution there must be a strong government, there cannot be elections automatically since people are confused and uneducated. For this, he supported Lenin in the decision to dissolve the assembly. When the Provisional Government ended and the Bolsheviks, the majority, reached power, the royal family was imprisoned in a palace by orders of Russia himself.

And so the revolution that marked the history of humanity forever, the most transcendental of all revolutions triumphed. And Russia, with a serious look, with tears in his eyes, his heart heavy with war, and his red soul burning for the truth, rose like Bolshevik Russia.

But before he self-baptized and said goodbye to his past, everything he knew, he walk through the Winter Palace, observing luxury, remembering the miserable of those who had nothing. And suddenly he looked in the mirror. He had been hypocritical when he didn't defend the Russian people that he existed for them. He had been evil for favoring a few while the majority died in front of him. He remembered his life bitterly. But he wasn't that anymore, all that seemed pointless. And he raised his voice, and swore for the poor, and looked at himself in the mirror again. The White Empire, they told him. But that no longer. He would never be an empire again, that was based on power pyramids, no, he was now another, he was of the people and for the people, he was of the proletariat, he was now the Red Comrade.

And he remembered Peter the Great, and as he had tried to westernize him, but Russia was proud of what he was, and he reminded Moscow, his poor and melancholy Moscow. And he knew what he should do, to erase all image of the tsars, and to honor his identity, and his comrades rose up and shouted: _**"Vsem, poydem v Moskvu!"**_ * And everyone marched towards Moscow singing as if it were the last day. And Moscow was once again the capital of Russia. And with all this, Russia shook the whole world. Russia moved the foundations of the whole world. Many historians claim that the true 20th century began in 1917, with Russia, and ended in 1991, with the fall of the Soviet Union. And that's how it was, with such a revolution that changed everything and marked what would be history for all, Russia marked the twentieth century. Russia was the twentieth century. And there, with his revolution, his strength, his euphoria and his revolutionary frenzy, Russia became a beacon over all. A red beacon of hope for those who wanted a better world for all, strange at the time. Russia was transformed suddenly, in the twentieth century and in the lighthouse of the surrounding world.

-Russian Civil War, the White Guard and the Red Guard:

When communism triumphed for the first time in Russia, he became the beacon and the pioneer of those who wanted the same thing as him.

When the war ended, Russia discovered that apparently everyone saw him as the devil himself coming out of hell. After the abusive Treaty of Versailles, Russia went to see his former allies, but England, seeing him, began to shout and bark insults, with the hair standing on end, trying to push him away and saying that they would take care of him later. Russia was incredulous, but not so much, he knew that an idea like communism attacked everything that they were, imperialists, capitalists, and elitists, that's why he understood why they hated him.

While Russia was trying to carry out communism in his home, he waited for more to be added. Socialism and its branches are not nationalist movements, but on the contrary, a internationalist movements and ideas that not recognize nations but people, for them, Russia waited for communism to triumph in Italy and Germany, where it was very strong. But he felt alone as always, because in Germany the Communists were betrayed by the Social Democrats, and in Italy, the Fascists won over time. And for that, Russia sadly, was alone, but always waiting. What Marx talked about was for countries like Germany or England and Russia had to carry out a communism in his own way, under his own culture.

But he had to wait, since apparently no one liked the idea and they soon invaded him. The White movement was those Russians who wanted to restore the tsars, and were supported by all the powers. Soon, Poland and Lithuania sent their armies to take down Russia. France and England and Japan did it too. And the United States invaded Russia too. To cope with all this, the Red Army, the army of peasants and workers, was forged.

All those who tried to put an end to Russia made the terrible mistake of attacking him in the midst of a revolution. Serious error. The ecstasy and frenzy of struggle and courage in a revolution makes people fear nothing, not to die, and because of that they fought even harder against "whites", Russia was unstoppable. When Russia saw what they were trying to do, he became angry, considering them false and hypocritical.

When so many powers and the White Guard began to stalk and attack him, trying to restore Tsarism, Russia created, to maintain the movement and integrity of the achieved, the Cheka, the political police. The Cheka was what the KGB would be in the future.

What worried everyone at that time was that the whites could rescue the royal family and restore Tsarism at least as a figure. For this reason, the family was detained in Yekaterinburg. In spite of everything, Russia was worried of what would be to the family, so he went to talk to Troski about it. Both agreed to make a trial for Nicholas for his crimes and that of his family towards the Russian people and all the peoples they hurt. Russia intended to make the trial so that everyone would be clear about the bad of the tsars, and with regard to the small children of Tsar, Russia wanted to teach them communism and to be common citizens, as it should be. But none of it came out as he wanted. When the white army had come too close to Yekaterinburg to rescue the royal family, everyone was alarmed. If the family was rescued would be a big blow and symbol for the whites over the red ones, reason why the decision was taken.

On the night of July 17, 1918, the family was shot dead.

Russia found out a few hours later, and in the first seconds he could not assimilate what he was listening to. In general it didn't matter to him because while they had lived as gods families died of hunger or wars, but he could not think the same for the children. And suddenly, he ordered that they take him with the bodies.

When he saw the lifeless body of the children he felt repulsion and pain. Why the children, they didn't understand anything of what was happening, they were innocent of everything. He looked at the body of the Zarévich with pain, but his real suffering was when he saw her, his beautiful Anastasia. He approached her and wept. He took her in his arms while he lamented and caressed her face, softly kissed her dead lips, screamed and lamented for her, the one he loved the most. And he hugged her tightly. When suddenly something was cut. He looked back, without crying now, and again caressed, but different. She must die, he told himself. It was better that she was dead to him, because if not, if his beautiful Anastasia lived, he would always be tied to his Tsarist past. If she lived, something in him would always love of all that, and that's why, for him, suddenly, it was better that way. He took her body, and ordered that all the bodies be hidden. Russia would not allow anyone to destroy his revolution.

Neither Poland, which was the most confronted, generating the Russian-Polish war, nor Lithuania, nor any army financed by powerful could stop Russia and her sisters who came back to him and supported him. Russia, with euphoria and pain, would defend their revolution or prefer to die. And nobody could face him, his whole soul had a dream, an internationalist dream for all, and soon, the Red Guard defeated the White Movement, and with a cry of pain and relief, the revolution of the people, the communists won. And loudly, with his voice that resounded in the surrounding world, Russia shouted: _**"Proletarii vsekh stran ob" yedinyayutsya! "**_ * And when he said it, the world dawned red. The Red Guard, the Army of workers and the soviets in the factories won the war and all Russia sang.

-Changes in Russian society after the revolution and the rise of the Soviet Union:

So, with the crash of artillery, in the dark, with hatred, and fear, and reckless daring, new Russia was being born.

—John Reed

The whole world looked at Russia, either with fear or admiration, because he had achieved what many had dreamed and died without seeing it. He had achieved a revolution that changed the concepts of society completely. And only Russia, because he was the perfect one for that. And when communism triumphed and he became the Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of Russia, everyone came out to sing, had dawned in Russia after many centuries.

And Russia came out among people to sing too. And he attracted those who didn't sing yet, and they sang, and he walked along with the children, and all sang to the world, which watched them stunned, the International.

And Russia, with his strong tenor voice sang:

 _Get up, the whole world of hungry and slaves!_

They all followed him in singing.

 _We are ours, we will build a new world._

 _Who was nothing, today will be everything!_

The Russians sang and sang, as if calling for everyone to join, and the other countries listened either hatefully or with tears of happiness.

 _Russia sang for him and for them:_

 _With the International_

 _The human race will rise._

 _Nobody will give us redemption:_

 _Neither god, nor king, nor hero_

 _We will achieve the liberation_

 _With our own hand._

And the International, became his anthem and the anthem of the Soviet Union until 1944, because Russia, as a communist now, believed in Internationalism, he would wait until everyone became one, and therefore the international was his most important song.

Russia waited for socialism to triumph in Europe, but instead, fascism emerged, and he was horrified.

Even so, Russia had to attend too many political and social issues, everything was just beginning.

The history of Russia between 1922 and 1991 is essentially the history of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or, more briefly, the Soviet Union. This nation united by ideology, established in 1922 by the leaders of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, roughly superimposed territorially with the former Russian Empire. At that time, the new state was constituted by four republics: the Soviet Socialist Federative Republic of Russia, the Ukrainian SSR, the Byelorussian SSR and the Transcaucasia Soviet Socialist Federal Republic (Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan).

The Constitution of the Soviet Union of 1924 established a federal system of government based on a succession of soviets located in towns, factories and cities in the larger regions. These soviets in each integral republic culminated in the Congress of the Soviets of the Soviet Union.

As the Russian economy was transformed, the social life of the people underwent equally drastic changes. From the beginning of the revolution, the government tried to weaken the patriarchal domination of the family. The divorce would not require more judicial intervention, and to completely free women from the responsibilities of motherhood, abortion was legalized as early as 1920. As a side effect, the emancipation of women increased the labor force. Girls were encouraged to secure an education and build a career in the factory or office. Community nurseries were set up for the care of young children and efforts were made to change the center of people's social life from home to the educational and recreational groups, the Soviet clubs.

In the revolution many women participated, and Russia supported them in their feminist struggle as well, which was part of communism. Kommunistka was an important Soviet feminist magazine that was published until 1930, when Stalin banned it. Great women of the Russian revolution were Inessa Armand and Alexandra Kollontai, among many others, such as working women, etc.

The regime abandoned the Tsarist policy of discrimination against national minorities in favor of a policy of integrating the more than two hundred minority groups into Soviet life in Russia, since he had always wanted to recognize that there were Slavs, Tatars, and others in it ethnicities. Another feature of the regime was the extension of health services. Campaigns against typhus, cholera and malaria were promoted; the number of doctors increased as fast as infrastructures and training could allow; and the infant mortality rate decreased rapidly while life expectancy rose with equal speed.

Contrary to what many people think, the Bolsheviks and the Soviets decriminalized sodomy, that is, homosexual masculinity, being in Russia the first place in modern history to accept homosexuality. This then had a setback with Stalin.

The government also promoted atheism, which formed the basis of theoretical Marxism. It opposed organized religions, especially with the aim of breaking the power of the Russian Orthodox Church, an old pillar of the old regime and a great barrier to social change. Many religious leaders were sent to internal exile camps. Party members were prohibited from attending religious services. The educational system was immediately separated from the Church. Religious education was prohibited and emphasis was placed on atheistic instruction in schools.

Russia fought and tried to appease the Church, which is considered an institution of domination. He remembered his religious past and assumed all his evil to that, the Third Rome he was, but no longer. Russia entered the churches and transformed them into bakeries or workshops. He disliked the idea of a celestial dictator. "If you can justify a king in heaven, you can justify thousands on earth", Russia knew. And he held a dramatic conversation with a figure of Jesus, until he came to the conclusion that, if there really was a god, and if he came down to earth in front of him, Russia would spit in his face. That was his verdict.

Religion was forbidden, because, in the words of John Reed. **_"I suddenly realized that the devout Russian people no longer needed priests to pray to them. On earth they were building a kingdom more bright than any heaven had to offer, and for which it was a glory to die ... "_**

That is how Russia started his journey as no one had ever done before. And everyone hated him to death for doing what he did. Communist, feminist and atheist, it was too much for the time, but he didnt care. He would do what was clearly there that was best for the people and for a society. Russia became the role model of many and the greatest threat of others. And Russia determined the course of history from that moment on, and did so at will.

During the revolution, Russia not only revolutionized society in the social and economic political arena, empowering the people and eliminating private property, as well as the bourgeoisie, not only revolutionized the role of women in society and that of non-Slavic peoples in it, but also revolutionized art. During the 1920s, art flourished as never before in Russia. He revolutionized ballet forever, dances, music, both classical and folk, and revolutionized cinema. Before him, the cinema talked about fantastic, epic, or romantic stories, but he gave it a personal approach. Russia created the political cinema, also known the genre as social realism, with his masterpiece the film Battleship Potemkin.

Russia revolutionized everything, including the calendar, establishing the Revolutionary Calendar, he revolutionized absolutely everything, and that is why he will never forgive, never. But soon Russia would say goodbye to the perfection of those days, when sometime after the death of his beloved Lenin, in 1924, a strange named Stalin came to him.

-The fight for Russia, Troski, Stalinism and the Great Purges:

When Lenin had retired from politics, and died, in his will he made it clear that he wanted Troski to be his successor and to be careful with Stalin.

Russia always had it in mind. He wanted Troski to succeed Lenin, but apparently it was not so easy. Stalin didn't like him and Russia felt an enormous reluctance to him. Troski was an intellectual and a true revolutionary, while Stalin... Russia felt that he only wanted power. Stalin came to power by allying himself with different parties and betraying them, destroying them inside, and it was there when Russia saw his true self. Another thing he didn't like about Stalin was his vision of socialism. Socialism and its variants is an internationalist political-economic and socialist thought, but Stalin wanted to take it to nationalism. That Russia didn't like anything.

The years between 1929 and 1939 were a turbulent decade in Russian history, a period of massive industrialization and internal strife when Iósif Stalin established almost total control over Russian society, boasting an unrestricted power unknown even to the most ambitious tsars.

After the death of Lenin in 1924, Stalin fought with other rival factions of the Politburo, especially Leon Troski, for the leadership of the Soviet Union. In 1928, with the Trotskyists exiled or expelled from power, Stalin was able to implement a radical program of industrialization.

Russia supported the Bolsheviks, his old comrades, and he supported Troski until the end. His heart was still naive and he really didn't believe that someone like Stalin came to power and that the Russian people would allow it. But it happened, and his soul fell to the ground. Without even assimilating it, Stalin was already in power.

While in the capitalist countries the factories and mines were inactive or functioning below their peak performance during the Great Depression and millions of workers went on strike, the Soviet people worked six hours a day, six days a week in a strenuous attempt to revolutionize the economic structure of Russia.

Russia, under certain parameters the poorest nation in Europe at the time of the Bolshevik revolution, industrialized now at an unprecedented rate, surpassing long the German industrialization of the nineteenth century and that of Japan in the early twentieth. The Soviet authorities declared in 1932 an increase in industrial production by 334 percent with respect to 1914, and in 1937 a growth of 180 percent by 1932. Moreover, the survival of the USSR in the face of the imminent Nazi attack was possible in part thanks to the production capacity obtained with this industrialization. And despite of all that, Russia was very badly.

Stalin was strengthening his personal power. The secret police gathered thousands of Soviet citizens for their execution. Of the six original members of the 1920 Politburo who survived Lenin, all were purged by Stalin. The old Bolsheviks who had been Lenin's loyal comrades, high officers of the Red Army, and directors of industry were liquidated in the Great Purges. Russia was tortured, and Stalin enjoyed it. He broke him to the point that Russia was submissive to him, and his revolution died ... but Russia never forgot, between tears, pain and blood.

The Great Purges were called to the thousands of Russians faithful to true communism and to the Bolsheviks, who were killed by Stalinism. On Moscow nights, thousands of bodies were burned and the air smelled of burned flesh. Russia wanted Stalin's death from that moment.

The Stalinist repression led to the creation of an enormous system of internal exile, of dimensions considerably greater than those disposed in the past by the tsars. Draconian sanctions were put into effect and many citizens were prosecuted for fictitious crimes of sabotage and espionage. The work done by the prisoners in the work fields of the Gulag system became an important part of the industrialization effort, especially in Siberia. Maybe some 14 million people would have gone through the Gulag.

Russia felt that the world was gray again and colorless. Secretly, he hated Stalin and wishes to kill him with his own hands. He never forgave him as he betrayed Communism and the Bolsheviks and how he murdered them, but there were many other things that Russia hated about Stalin.

His new leader was glorified as a god. He used a personalist policy that Russia hated. Marx himself condemned personalism, but Stalin seemed less and less communist to him, no, he wasn't, Russia had said at that time. Stalin only used the communist image as a convenience and betrayed them all, when he agreed with the West. When Russia became Bolshevik Russia and Soviet Russia, they all hated him and considered him lost. But someone had been able to capture him. Stalin betrayed the revolution when he dragged Russia to sign agreements with imperialist and capitalist countries such as England and France. When Russia did that he wanted to break all and cry of impotence. He had betrayed himself. And more he hated Stalin. And the most obvious proof that Stalin betrayed the revolution and the true communists was when he sent Russia to help Spain in his civil war, but in reality his mission was to sabotage him so that the fascists won. The communists and socialists didn't win the Spanish Civil War because of the Stalinists, because none of that suited the new ally of Russia, England, because if the left won in Spain, France, also leftist at that time would ally with him. And for that, they used Russia to sabotage Spain. He never forgave himself. He cried and put his head in the snow to forget everything. Neither vodka could calm his guilt. Russia's only consolation knew that one day Stalin would die, and when he did he could continue with his life and his communism.

Stalin called all those who didn't agree with him as "enemies of the people". He said that they wanted to restore the old order, and for that, "the enemies of the people" had linked themselves with the forces of international reaction. As a result, hundreds of thousands of honest people perished. Everyone lived with fear in those days. Everyone thought that at any moment they would knock on the door in the middle of the night and that this blow would be fatal ... The people who did not like Stalin were annihilated, honest members of the party, impeccable people, loyal workers and in favor of our cause they had gone through the school of revolutionary struggle under the leadership of Lenin. This was an absolute and complete arbitrariness. And now all this must be forgiven and forgotten? Never! Said the future Soviet leader Nikita Khrushchev.

-Second World War:

While Russia was under Stalin's personalist dictator, Germany was under Hitler. Although unlike Germany, Russia hated his leader. Germany still not. Discouraged and saddened by his situation, Russia would soon be involved in a large-scale event that would change the course of everything again, and without Russia's knowledge, would put him on top of the world.

Russia was worried about what the fascist Germany and his allies did, and unfortunately for him he was allied with England and France, Russia was on his side. Russia saw very little difference between fascism and countries like England or his American son, but he had to be with them on the orders of his horrible leader.

Even so, Russia, with much disgust, signed a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany in 1939. Even so, something in Germany make him fell bad feeling about him and Russia didn't trust him a bit. When Germany invaded Poland by initiating the war, Russia also invaded Poland, invading Eastern Europe, the Baltic countries and a part of Poland, remaining in contradiction with his Western allies. On the other hand, Russia also invaded Finland, an ally of Germany.

Everything was completely defined when, suddenly, Germany invaded him and began attacking him. Even though Russia was aware that Germany was not to be trusted, he never imagined that he would. He, innocently, really believed that Germany would keep his promise. And as had happened in the Napoleonic Wars, history repeated itself. And there he was, invading him, attacking him. Everything was repeated, Russia knew.

Now he was definitely allied with England, France and the United States, and China, with whom Russia felt a rather strong attraction.

The Soviet Union, with his best generals and officers eliminated during the Great Purge, with a deficient war machine, and with an inoperative Stalin on which all orders depended on the front, suffered a collapse in front of the Wehrmacht troops. The Soviet disaster was immense: in five months, the Soviets had suffered more than 4 million military casualties, and the Germans were at the gates of Moscow and besieging Leningrad (name of St. Petersburg during the Soviet Union), and Russia, emaciated, wounded, deranged and demoralized, he would face Germany, he was his rival in the war, nobody else.

When the United States entered the war, Russia was upset. He little tolerated the American, considering him idiotic and uneducated as well as annoying and could not support his leadership. In fact, it was Russia who always questioned his authority, and without knowing it, both planted their future rivalry.

When Germany invaded and entered him, Russia observed him for a long time, and in a certain way understood him. Germany made the great mistake of invading Russia, and staying in winter. When Germany seemed to have the full front in the war, Russia called General Winter, his loyal servant, and one of the bloodiest and most inhuman battles of the 20th century took place, Stalingrad.

-Battle de Stalingrad, the battle that decided the course of the war:

In the snow, in the cold of Russia, Germany sought and fought against the forces of the Red Army, believing defeat them, but what happened in that battle, was nothing more than the condemnation of thousands of people, and it was when Russia looked at the eyes to Germany, and they knew that they were more similar than they thought. And both suffered like no one. In the snow, all white, they found themselves. Germany was abandoned by his superiors and he had to remain with his to perish, and Russia, by orders of Stalin, could not go back, and was also condemned. Germany made atrocities to the Russians, and Russia, the Great Russian bear confronted him. He looked into his eyes, and they faced each other. Blood stained the snow and bodies were embraced by it. Russia felt sorry for the German, who was condemned. He even understood him. He remembered the abusive treaty of Versailles and understood the rancor of Germany. Tears slipped from the eyes of Russia to see that horrible situation in which they had seen so many times. And tears escaped through Germany's eyes too. In the small truces from time to time they spoke, Russia sang and Germany accompanied him. Sad songs caressed the air of Stalingrad, a mutilated city. And nothing would calm the pain in their hearts. As if dancing in the snow, body to body decided fate, and Germany perished, and that was his downfall.

During the Battle of Stalingrad stands out the Russian hero and sniper, Vasili Záitsev, also known as Nievi.

The situation took a drastic turn after the Battle of Stalingrad, where the Soviet victory prevented the Germans from seizing the oil wells of the Caucasus.

And soon, with pain and the smell of death, Russia was at the front of the war. As he was pushed by the strong wind of General Winter, he devastated the German forces and liberated his sister Belarus and the Baltic's, putting them under his power.

In 1945, the Soviets had already advanced through Eastern Europe and Russia had in mind to recover Poland from Germany. When Prussia, Austria and Germany already knew of their imminent defeat, and they knew that Russia would arrive soon, Russia advanced like never on Poland and rescued him. Poland felt a bittersweet happiness, because he knew that now he should be accountable to Russia.

And soon, the imminent thing would happen. While in the Pacific and in the air the United States fought with Japan, and while England and France tried in vain to end the western front, Russia was unstoppable. Germany, anguished and desperate, did his best to resist. Until finally, in March 1945, the Russians arrived at the gates of Berlin. Everything was shaken; Germany was up to his leader, who had committed suicide. Everyone went out or hid, their eyes rested there, everyone's heart stopped for a moment, the Soviet Union had arrived.

Germany came out to defend himself, for him everything was dark, and there were shouts in the distance, he looked for his brother Prussia, but suddenly he didn't find him anymore, and suddenly, someone took him from behind and put a tube in his neck, and trailed a boyish but manly well-known voice that whispered in his ear in the most dismal way: _**"Privet, Germaniya"**_ * and for Germany everything was over, the war in Europe was over. On Berlin the Soviet flag was raised.

When he beat Germany, he declared war on Japan and went to help his Chinese partner. Although China didn't show it, he felt grateful.

The Russians entered Berlin and occupied the entire eastern area. When Germany was defeated, England and France soon occupied it, and the American forces too. In the first days, as was the custom, Russia mistreated and outraged the German, and made him listen to his hymn by force. He wounded him and made him cry, until suddenly, the United States beat Russia and demanded Germany. Russia didn't feel that the United States had authority over him, and because of that, he always looked at him from above and ignored his orders.

When the United States beat Japan with the Atomic Bombs, Russia didn't feel scared, but he did consider the United States total dangerous.

The United States had triumphed over Japan and was suddenly extremely powerful and influential. That Russia didn't like this anything. But Russia had the merit of having defeated Germany, and was as strong as or stronger than the son of England. By the time the war ended leaving Europe destroyed, the United States and Russia were already throwing unfriendly looks.

-Cold War, the bipolar world:

Europe was dismembered and wounded, Germany under the hands of different countries, half of Europe was under the Soviets and the other half under the power of the United States.

The Cold War began as such when disputes arose between Harry Truman and Stalin over the future of Eastern Europe. The United States wanted to have power over everything and Russia was in the middle of his path, and not only that, but Russia was something that everyone, from the first moment they hated, he was a communist. Russia intended to annex the Baltic's to him, which he did, and practically, as they were indebted to him, most of the eastern states became communists and allies to him. This bothered the West and the United States considerably. Ideological, social and political tensions began to exist between them, but the real tension was because both were powerful, very powerful, and both wanted to impose their will.

Soon the UN was created, which replaced the useless League of Nations, and then the European Union emerged. When the Marshall Plan was proposed, the United States' plan to rebuild Europe under his interests, the one that completely opposed was Russia, because he saw the true intention of the United States. When the United States saw that obviously Russia would be a real obstacle for him, he created NATO. Faced with such a semi-provocative act, Russia went to talk to Poland. As Poland was indebted to him, he agreed to sign a mutual military agreement with him and the other Communist states of Eastern Europe and the Warsaw Pact arose before the eyes of the West.

Europe was polarized and ideologically divided as politically, and this polarization would soon take place in the global sphere, which would mold everyone and make the world chess of power between two powers in dispute.

Tension in the whole world arose when, unexpectedly, in 1949, communism arose in China. Now the polarization was coming from Europe to Asia in an instant. Communism had reached Asia.

When China emerged in communism with his revolution and his new leader, Mao, Russia erupted with joy. He had always felt an unmistakable attraction for China and that in the coincidences of the universe he became a communist was like a gift. Communism was internationalist and Russia had always waited for many to join, but soon he would discover that it would play against him.

Before, in communism Russia was somewhat alone. And since he was alone without wanted it, he transformed the communist party into a dogma and everything was done as he said and the communist countries of Eastern Europe followed his rules, but now he was not alone anymore. Now China was a communist and his communism was as China said, not as the Soviet Union said it must be. This caused tensions to occur between them and their leaders, Stalin and Mao, when they came together to celebrate.

Russia brusquely kissed China, welcoming him, but China didn't see him as his boss but as his communist comrade, and wouldn't follow his orders. This bothered Russia.

In addition to these tensions, the leader of China didn't like Stalin too muhc. Russia understood him, he hated Stalin too. Russia spent time with China, teaching his culture and art, showing him how he skated majestically on the ice and China watched him. Russia had always felt an identity crisis, whether he was European or Asian. His culture was European and he was born in Europe, but his culture was the most Asian of Europeans and a large part of him was in Asia. In addition, Europeans had never treated him as such completely. But suddenly, China took his face in his hands and looked at him, with tears in his eyes. Russia was neither European nor Asian, and he was both at the same time. His culture was a middle point that made him unique like few others. And China finally could understand Russia.

As much as there was a progressive approach between him and China, there was always something that divided them and that was because not only China followed what he wanted and doubted the authority of Russia but soon, they began to discuss which the best communism was. China called Russia a revisionist and Russia got offended. China didn't want to pardon capitalist imperialist Westerners while Russia was a little more flexible with them because of Stalin who had agreed with the West. And soon, the Sino-Soviet rupture occurred, where their courtship ended. From that moment they became rivals, although friendly.

That China emerged in communism alerted and annoyed the United States, who soon got in to put his influence there.

When Russia foresaw what would be the future from then on, he tried to make all his allies and members of the Soviet Union feel united. "The Soviet Union is all of us", Russia told them, and he took them by the hand. But Russia could never win the Baltic's, Hungary, or Poland's hearts completely. The answer was simple: they had all hated him in the past and they had tried to kill him, and now that he forgave them, it bothered them. All of them were ultra Catholic and conservative countries, so the radical change to communism didn't went well with them. All this would bring problems to Russia. Meanwhile, the Russian bear was already beginning to compete with the "capitalist pig".

-The proxy Wars: these wars are a type of war that occurs when two or more powers use third parties as substitutes, instead of facing directly. This style was widely used during the Cold War and examples of this type of war were the Korean War and the Vietnam

When after the Japanese occupation (Japan now an ally of the United States), Korea was divided for ideological reasons, being the north influenced by communism and the south by capitalism, the cruel Korean War was soon unleashed, where both the United States like Russia they got a hand. Both used the little brothers to fight against each other, if won the communist north, Russia had a point in his favor, and if it was the other way around, the United States had it. It was cruel on both sides. The North remained for life under the tutelage of China and Russia while the South under the tutelage of the United States, making that remote place the most one of the most tense in the world.

When the cruel Vietnam War broke out, Russia tried to help her and make her his ally, but the United States got involved as always. This was a proxy war, but one that personally affected the American and made Russia observed everything from the outside. Russia liked Vietnam a little, and would not let the United States take her away from him. And didn't do it. The United States, demoralized and wounded and ashamed of himself, returned to his home, where he had to attend to important matters.

This kind of proxy wars was very common in history and more in the cold war.

-The Cuban Revolution, the Berlin Wall, the Missile Crisis and Nikita Khrushchev:

When Stalin died in 1953, Russia went to his funeral with tears, but in reality, he could not be happier. It was a year of rejoicing for him deep in his heart.

During the struggle for power that took place after Stalin's death, his closest collaborators were defeated. Nikita Khrushchev strengthened his position in a speech before the XX Congress of the Communist Party detailing the atrocities of Stalin and attacking him for promoting a cult of his personality, something that communism does not allow. As the details of the speech became public, Khrushchev accelerated the implementation of a broad package of reforms. Diminishing the emphasis of its predecessor for heavy industry increased the production of consumer goods and real estate, in addition to stimulating agricultural production. The new policies improved living conditions. The intellectuals had bigger freedom of expression during the thaw of Khrushchev than during the Stalinist period. Russia was vigorous.

Russia felt that he had the lead, half of Europe was communist, in Asia communism arose as never before, and therefore the world situation could soon be tenser than ever. When the United States suddenly came forward asking him to abandon his occupation in Germany, Russia knew what to do. Russia gave a blow that hurt and annoyed everyone. He turned the old and dead Prussia into a German socialist state, East Germany. This gave a low blow to everyone and Russia smiled, he was moving forward. And soon, communism would go even further.

In 1959, the Cuban Revolution occurred. Russia slept peacefully when the news was given to him, and he could not believe it. Communism had triumphed at the doors of the United States, in his own backyard. And Russia at this, burst out laughing. Like a slit, he and his boss went to visit Cuba as soon as possible, before the rabid eyes of the United States. Russia congratulated and praised Cuba, and admitted that Cuba was carrying the flame of the revolution, one that he had carried but had become extinct. Russia became very close to Cuba and vowed to protect him.

When the tension became unbearable, Russia and East Germany raised a wall, the Berlin Wall, which sadly became the ultimate symbol of the Cold War.

The Cold War was a very stressful period for everyone, especially for the countries of the second world. The first world was the two powers, the United States and Russia, the second world the respective allies of these, and the third world, the neutral countries.

In 1962, there was the Cuban Missile Crisis, which alerted the entire world, where everyone had their hair standing on end, and where Russia and the United States, with Cuba in between, almost led the world to another war. Luckily, none of that happened, and everyone relaxed.

When President Kennedy was assassinated, president which Russia felt a bit of respect, he went to give his condolences to the United States, although Russia was half joking with him.

Russia had a rivalry with China over which communism was better, had an unhealthy enmity with the United States, and had many subordinates, but few were his friends. In reality, few sought his friendship. Russia believed that Lithuania was his best friend but that feeling was not reciprocated at all. Ironically his only true friend was East Germany, who was once Prussia. By ironies of destiny, and cruelties of fate, both from their own side of the wall and the Iron Curtain, they forged a strange but strong friendship, and Russia would miss him forever.

As much as the United States called himself a hero, the real hero was Russia in many aspects, especially in 1983. On September 26, 1983 (still 25 in the United States, since Russia uses the Julian calendar not the Gregorian), the Russian Stanislav Petrov avoided what could have been a world catastrophe when the so-called Incident of the autumn equinox occurred, which would place the world a few seconds away from the atomic apocalypse. At 00.14 a Soviet satellite gave the alarm: a US intercontinental ballistic missile would have been launched from the base of Malmstrom (Montana, United States) and in 20 minutes it would reach the Soviet Union. Stanislav Petrov was in charge of the bunker Sérpujov-15, the command center of the Soviet military intelligence from where the Russian aerospace defense was coordinated. Its mission was to verify and warn of any attack on its superiors, which would begin the process to counterattack the United States with nuclear weapons.

In principle, Petrov thought that it must be an error, because it would not make sense for the Americans to attack with a single missile. Later computers indicated that four more missiles were heading towards the USSR.

Petrov was well aware of the peculiarities of the Russian early warning satellite system and believed that it could be wrong, so he considered again that they were very few missiles, only five, when the United States had thousands. He decided to wait and it was discovered that it was a false alarm caused by a rare astronomical conjunction between the Earth, the Sun and the specific position of the satellite. That was the day where, effectively, Russia saved the world.

The cold war was an arms race between powers, where you should join as teams and if not, you didn't play. It was an ideological shook too, was a war dance for the hegemonic world power, and it was a world divided into different positions. In a certain part of him, Russia loved those times, but then he would remember them horribly.

This was the era of spies, red buttons, red phones, it was the time of the Red Terror, and the time when being a communist was synonymous with being Lucifer or being a hero. Era of revolutions and missiles, it was the time when the competition on earth was too small for them, and they had to go to space to continue it. Russia was the first of all to go into space, and it felt great. Surely his ancestors were proud of him, and he saw from the sky as if from his home, East Germany greeted him. Yes, they were bittersweet and hard times. But as it was said before, Russia committed the most unforgivable act in the world: His revolution was something for others, unforgivable. They would never forgive him, and soon Russia would know his destiny is to climb to the top, only to be frustrated again.

-Fall of the Berlin Wall, at the beginning of the end of the Soviet Union:

Soon it was not very sustainable for Russia to keep his allies. Poland, Hungary and the Baltic's had always hated him and now they could not stand it anymore. Soon, they broke the Iron Curtain and escaped. Russia was hurt, he was always alone. But what hurt him the most was when he left. When East Germany had to leave him to join with his returned brother, Russia officially knew that his end was approaching. Realistically he knew. When the Berlin Wall was broken in 1989, Russia knew that everything was lost. Even so, East Germany wanted to return to him, asked him not to surrender. But Russia was already broken. Russia felt enormous pain and loneliness. He remembered his past and wondered if everything was in vain, but he refused, he refused completely. If he was going to fall, he would fight until the end. And he looked for the last time at his German socialist friend, whom he would never see again. But Russia would fight until everything was over.

-The Fall of the Soviet Union:

Why the Soviet Union fell, and why fate was so hard with Russia, it had to do with many reasons and one in particular. By the 1980s, the United States, which was not very lucid but possessed an instinctive intelligence, knew that if he put pressure on Russia in the arms race, that if it accelerated he would make him spend more than Russia could afford. In addition, the United States began to support countries that wanted to leave communism, which meant that by the end of the 1980s, Poland, Hungary and others broke the Iron Curtain and left Russia. All this did not sit well with Russia, but the coup de grace, the one that made it see his destiny, was the fall of the Berlin Wall, it was symbolic in every way.

Russia had too much military spending and unnecessary losses and made their situation worse. But what really destroyed the Soviet Union, what made it fall, was something from within. In 1985, a certain Gorbachev came to Russia, that what he did, whether on purpose or not, was to start implementing capitalism in Russia, and this did not sit well. From the moment Russia met him and knew what he was doing, Russia considered him a revisionist, but he still did not know what would happen. Introducing capitalism from within was not good and the situation worsened. From the outside, the United States and his allies were expectant, he knew what would happen and they had everything prepared for Russia.

To give the final touch, Gorbachev and his support nationalism, both Russian and others, and this fractured the Soviet Union. The United States also supported the nationalists to break the Soviet Union. When Russia was aware of that entire he became desperate and stopped obeying his leaders and began to make desperate acts of survival. To calm Russia, a referendum was held for all citizens of the Soviet Union and they were asked whether or not they wanted the Soviet Union to continue. Demonstrating what Russia felt, the Yes won for the Soviet Union with 74.6% of the vote. And still, seeing what the people wanted, the plan to destroy the Soviet Union continued. The spontaneous smile of Russia disappeared and again almost died of a heart attack when he knew that everything continued. When it was voted for the same thing but with the leaders of the different Soviet nations, Ukraine betrayed her brother by voting for the dissolution, Russia looked at her with a heart destroyed and she could not face him. Belarus vowed to continue with the Soviet Union, and Russia was pleased with his faithful younger sister.

However, everything continued, and in 1991, when the New Union Treaty was going to be signed where the Soviet Union ended, Russia completely refused, and the Coup d'état attempt arose. This coup attempt was made in August 1991 by the Communist Party, the Red Army and the KGB, supported by the Russians and Russia, who tried to stop the Soviet collapse and stop Gorbachev who was selling Russia to capitalism. Russia believed that now everything would turn as before, but he did not know that if defeat was already signed. The blow only lasted three days and could not occur. When Russia realized, him and his comrades, the Soviet Union had fallen.

It did not exist anymore. The twentieth century really ended in 1991, historians say, with the fall of the Soviet Union. And Russia did not have time to cry. At first he did not understand. His soul escaped with a sigh and his heart shattered in a second.

-The Dark Years, Russia after the Soviet Union:

When the Soviet Union fell, the whole world of Russia broke up with him. What little remained of him was torn when his sisters had to leave him. When he could assimilate it, he refused to believe it. He fought, foraged and insulted and wanted to rebel, he would never accept such a cruel reality. When the Soviet Union fell, Russia, with his soul on the ground said: _**""Mne prisnilsya son, no eta mechta byla ubita"*"**_ And Russia fought against the mere idea, but everything went dark when the United States came up to him suddenly and it hit the stomach until it was incessant. Yes, everything was definitely over.

When he woke up, everyone was around him, with strange looks and smiles, even his former Baltic comrades, and next to him was his life rival, the United States, who seemed to be overjoyed to see him like that. Unable to resist, he let them grab him and take him to a table. When Russia, impotent, looked at it, he saw that there was a line of white powder in it, and, surprised, he looked at his captors, who seemed to be in a celebration. When he understood what was and what was happening, he wanted to cry but could not. The American, he took it from the newer and encouraged him to do so, while he said: _**"Welcome, to capitalism."**_ * Russia fell into a dark pit that had him trapped for a long time, after his days as a Soviet.

When the Soviet Union fell, not only fell the only obstacle of capitalism and the United States to do what he wanted, but this one, he gave a special gift to Russia. The United States had planned it and with great pleasure, he presented Russia for the first time to Neoliberalism, the monster that devours everything, and it was thrown on him. Luckily Russia lived after that. During the 1990s, after the Soviet Union, Russia experienced his worst crisis in life. The capitalist reforms immediately devastated the quality of life of the vast majority of the population, especially in those sectors benefiting from the controlled wages and prices, subsidies and the welfare state of the communist era. Russia suffered in the nineties a more severe economic recession than the Great Depression that hit the United States or Germany in the early 1930s. Capitalism consolidated a semi-criminal upper class. For the first time, the United States, with the help of these new criminals, introduced drugs to Russia, increasing his consumption and criminality in the 1990s. And poor Russia was abused anyway by its new "allies". He was no longer a power; his opinions did not matter and only served to buy drugs and had to say yes to everything they said.

Russia, plunged into a dangerous depression, tried to commit suicide many times, locked himself up and hid his communist flags, photos and things so that they would not be taken away. He cried indefinitely and was outraged when television began to play soap operas and pornography, something that did not happen before in dreams.

Every time Russia had to pass near a statue of Lenin, he would cover his eyes so as not to decay further. Taking all the authority of the world, the United States ordered the World Bank and the International Monetary Fund to privatize and bring the greatest poverty to Russia. The international mafias and the United States denigrated Russia in the worst way so that she would never rise up against them again in her life. Definitely that was the consequence of having done something like what Russia was capable of doing. Russia surrendered and in total depression returned to Vodka as never before and let himself be, never return to anything and no longer cared about that gray world. Neoliberalism devoured Russia but there was a moment when its ordeal ended, and the sun shone again on Russia.

-Actuality:

Russia was lying lifeless, completely devastated and with his only pleasure, imagined a thousand ways to kill Gorbachev. For him, the world hated him, he had always hated him, and now it beat him to exhaustion. But what he would never expect was that he would have another chance to get up. After the financial crisis of 1998 Yeltsin was in the twilight of his career. Only a few minutes before the first day of 2000, he resigned by surprise leaving the government in the hands of his prime minister, Vladimir Putin, a former KGB official and member of the Communist Party. When Russia saw Putin as his new president in reality, so beaten up, he didn't know what it meant, but it would not take long to do so. President Vladimir Putin took Russia out of the crisis and strengthened he as never before in those dark years. He protected his interests for the first time since the Soviet Fall and nationalized Russian oil and currency. By the time this happened, neoliberalism was slowed down and Russia rose again. With tears of happiness and pain, the warm sun kissed Russia's face again. And besides, since he was still not strong enough, he was allied with the next world power, China. Going back to China, and being his partner and ally, Russia was filled with a happiness that he never thought he would feel again.

While Russia had not been present, the United States and his allies had assassinated Yugoslavia, invaded Iraq and done many other things to which Russia would have opposed. But now, Russia was allied with China and under his orders, he was strong again, and with a very definite position. Russia would not forgive anything they did to him, and he would be the same Russia again. When NATO wanted to return his claws to the Middle East, someone put himself in the middle, and everyone opened their eyes. The United States erupted in rage. Russia was a power again, for horrors of all, Russia was Russia again. The United States had believed to beat him forever, but apparently his rival would always be there. This annoyed everyone, mostly to England and the United States and to Israel, since Russia, began to support Palestine, and to defend Syria from all of them. Russia, along with China, began to take a policy of his own, supporting new powers, allying himself with left leaning countries, and creating the Eurasian Union to counter the European Union, and reuniting with his former Soviet comrades, like Armenia, Kazakhstan, his sister Belarus, etc. Moscow's desire to maintain his influence by creating a Euro-Asian Union in the ex-Soviet space has logic in economic and security terms. With or without reasons, Russia feels surrounded by the West, threatened in his borders and interests. An economy and a backward demography are the biggest impediments to the projection of his power.

By the time everyone looks at the bright, sad eyes of Russia again, look at the marks left when they trapped him when the Soviet Union occurred, they feared some revenge, but Russia only said: **"Ya snova v igre, suki." *** And everyone knew that the game started again.

During his painful restoration after the nineties, Russia, without ever overcoming the fall of the Soviet Union, together with many delegates asked Gorbachev to be prosecuted for treason. Russia hated him and would never forgive him anything, just as he would never overcome the fall, never in his life would he.

But Russia really got into the game, he really came back to his fights with the United States and with the EU, when he realized that they would never forgive him for getting in his way, and they got involved with his sister, Ukraine.

-Crisis of Ukraine and Crimea 2014, and Russia intervention in Syria, the memory of cold war:  


The fact that Russia was recovering, becoming a power again, defending his national interests, defending certain countries and his alliance with China bothered the whole West. And more to the United States and his father. And because of that, they started their move in a place where hurt Russia, where it really hurt, his sister Ukraine, the weaker of the two.

"History does repeat itself, and it has rhyme.". Western countries threatened with sanctions against Moscow. The international press has recovered a language of cold war.

The United States and the European Union began to fund protests against the president of Ukraine, and began to raise extreme anti-Russian and Far-right parties. Before his eyes, Russia saw how the United States manipulated his sister and told her lies of any kind. It finally happened, and in Ukraine raised a pro-American neoliberal right-winger government with intentions against Russia and with its eyes on Crimea. His beautiful and beloved sister now seemed to hate him.

His sister suddenly wanted Crimea and hated Russia. The de facto government of Ukraine intended to seize Crimea, but the population of that place was Russian and pro-Russian. Ukraine's ultra-rightists threatened to send "friendly forces" to quell any opposition to Ukraine and the West. Russia, seeing this, went to the aid of Crimea which was judged by his controlled sister and the West.

The conflict was a memory of cold war and horrible for Russia, with whom he was at odds was with his sister. From that day Russia swore not to forgive the United States, for having used and put his sister against him for his own benefits. Crimea was a strategic and rich place that everyone wanted, and everything that happened there was to stay with the place. But Russia annexed it, after a referendum that allowed him to do so.

And so is the destiny of Russia, thinking of his sister and their broken relationship, her other sister and her convenient fidelity to him. Thinking on China and his play, in the United States and his new leader, with soviet nostalgia, thinking and lamenting for his destiny. He, the country of frustration. His ambiguous stance on North Korea, his strong friendship with Iran and his help to Syria makes him take sanctions from time to time, but he doesn't regret it.

Russia wonders, after going through a transforming revolution, why the world is like this? with inequality, extreme nationalism, intolerance and sexism, so much suffering, and his answer is always the same: because people allow it. They believe in it, but deep down, as he walks towards his next destination, Russia continues to believe, in the hidden part of his heart, that the hope is always in the proletarians.

* * *

 **Russian phrases:**

 **-Feel the Slavic steel.**

 **-Everybody, let's to Moscow.**

 **-Proletarians of all countries, unite!**

 **-Hello, Germany**

 **-I had a dream, but that dream was killed.**

 **-I'm back in the game, bitches.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, but I did not have time, with many things, and New Year, I did not have time for anything. Furthermore, this chapter was unbearably difficult to do, really.**

 **As always, the chapter is very long, I know.**

 **When I organize myself I will upload every two weeks, but not now.**

 **.**

 **I don't** **know how and why much people put Russia as malevolent. It is true that he is a bit more disturbing than others, but if one studies history realistically, you realize that they are all bad and have done unforgivable things, everyone!**

 **Bibliographic sources: Wikipedia** **attachments** **, documentaries, the book** **The days that shook the world by John Reed (I totally recommend it)** **the Communist Manifesto and Marx's Capital, and a lot of Russian literature.**

 **Movies that I saw to contextualize myself: The fiddler on the roof, October, The Ballad of the Soldier, Here dawns are quite 1972 (best russian movie I've seen) The Way Back (although today we know that it was not really based on real events, it's a good movie), Stalingrad 1993 (the best war movie I've seen in my life), 12 Chairs (soviet serie), the Battleship of Potemkin, etc.**

 **Music that inspired me: the International in Russian, a lot of the Red Army Choir, Opera N 2 of Vitas (although I hate Vitas), themes Katyusha, Kalinka, Moscow Nights and Moscow theme (Dschinghis Khan), Russian Lullaby toy box, Soviet march, Jazz Suit n 2 (I love this Russian waltz), the Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky, Moskva theme by Oleg gazmanov, Russian theme Тёмная ночь, Dark Eyes song, songs like polyushka polye, smuglianka, korobeiniki and My Army; Russian Folk music (Russian Winter song and The Bogatyr song), Panzerkampf song, theme from the War and Peace serie, and of course, the song The Sacred War (Svyashchennaya Voyna), etc.**

 **.**

 **As a curious fact, the name in English of Ivan is John. I find this very funny.**

 **I imagine Ivan with a stronge tenor voice, like the Red Army singers.**

 **Well, we're already in 2018, how fast. The Chinese are in the year 4715, the Jews in the 5778, the Muslim Arabs in 1439, the Buddhists in 2559, and the Hindus I believe that more than 6000. Obviously humanity has more than 2018 years, so I like investigate about the year in other cultures.**

 **I have to say that it will take the same time to upload another chapter but I will try.**

 **.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of Russia. Soon I will upload another chapter of another country.**


	8. Zhōngguó

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me. Both are property of their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic. This is basically a summary of the history of each country. Today I bring to China!, one of the oldest "countries" in the world.**

 **.**

 **-Clarifications:**

 **Everything here will be nothing more than a small glimpse of what Chinese culture and history are. Many historians agree that Westerners will never be able to fully understand Eastern culture, so this will only be a description, not an understanding of Chinese history.**

 **I will begin the story during the Xia Dynasty, and I will not take the Hongshan, Longshan, and Liangzhu periods properly as chinese history,** **because there was no such conception yet** **.**

 **.**

 **-New characters:**

 **Tibet: personification and representation of Tibet. He is a cousin of China.**

 **-If the nomadic peoples of the North are mentioned, they mostly refer to Mongolia.**

 **\- The Da Quin is the Roman Empire.**

 **.**

 **As I said, this is basically a summary. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics or historical figures, or philosophy such as Chinese Taoism, Confucianism, I Ching, among other concepts, you should definitely study it for your part, this is only a summary.**

 **Now yes, enjoy it!**

* * *

 _中国 (Zhōngguó/China)_

-The beginning:

The Chinese civilization, one of the oldest in the world, along with India, began long ago, when the world still slept and was not awakened. Little is known about the oldest of Chinese history and culture; it is a mystery. But it is known that, while humanity was just emerging from the Neolithic, the Chinese people already had an advanced civilization for the time. China was already ten steps ahead. And China invented the world. Everything, except for _some_ of the inventions of the Industrial Revolution, everything was done first by China, who in his loneliness, in his remote world, with care everything was done. Navigation, compasses, maps, medicine and astronomy, China was doing it before everyone else because almost all humanity (except India and some others) were just opening their eyes.

Everything that the West then rediscovered, China had done before. And all the models that then, much later, would experience the West, the empires, the republics, the representative democracies, the absolutist kingdoms, all that China had experienced and carried out much earlier. China invented a lot, what the West did later was to rediscover what he had already done. Greek philosophy and the Greeks could have been like grandchildren of China in that aspect, because even with their philosophy and arts and science, they were not even close to China, who at that time was the most powerful and advanced human civilization.

But China's history is complex and profound, and much happened to the great Red Dragon in his existence.

-Three Augusts and Five Emperors, Chinese Mythology:

This period of time is a historical almost fictional one, where probably there were real characters but wrapped in mythology, as in all stories.

Chinese mythology is a meeting of traditional mythology with Taoism and Buddhism, which over time were collected. According to Chinese mythology, the beginning of time was like this: at the beginning there was only a great chaos in the void, and out of that chaos an egg came out. When the Yin and Yang forces were balanced, Pangu was born from the egg, who took on the task of creating the World. Pangu divided the Yin and the Yang and as the Yin was heavy, it went down, creating the Earth. And since the Yang was light, it flew and became Heaven. Pangu held them for 18,000 years until he got tired and bullied. His body became mountains and his hair in forests. The Moon was born from his right eye and the Sun from his left eye. This is how the world was created according to Chinese mythology.

Humanity was then created by Niwü and Fuxi, two creatures with half serpent body, and half human body.

According to China, whom many ask who his parents were, he always replies haughtily that he is the Son of Heaven, son of the Jade Emperor, lord of Heaven and Earth, mythological deity of Taoism.

Chinese mythology is very broad and deep, it has many variants and many legends that were compiled by Taoism especially.

There is also the legend of the Journey to the West, where the monkey spirit, by punishment of the gods, had to travel to the westernmost part of the world. Between his adventures, to reach the most western of the world knew that he had reached the same place where he left. This indicates that from the beginning the Chinese knew that the earth was round and that it revolved around the sun.

-The Great Flood:

Like many other cultures, China also has a flood in his mythology.

According to those then, the Clan Xia had a huge rivalry with the clan of the god Chi You (god of war and rain). According to the story, Gun, the father of the Chinese hero Yu the Great, was the oldest registered member of the Xia clan, and when the Yellow River was flooded, many tribes united with each other worked to control and stop the flood. Gun was appointed by Yao to stop the flood. He ordered the construction of large dams to block the water path. Gun's attempt to stop the flood lasted for nine years, but it was a failure because the floods became stronger. Gun was ordered to be executed by Shun (new lord of the clan) in Yushan, a mountain.

Yu was highly trusted by Shun, so he appointed him to finish his father's job, which was to stop the flood. Yu's method was different from his father's: he organized people from different tribes and ordered them to help him build channels in all the big rivers that flood and drive the water to the sea. Yu was dedicated to his work. People praised their perseverance and were inspired so much so that other tribes joined in the work. Legend has it that in the 13 years it took him to successfully complete work to stop the floods, and he never returned to his hometown to stop and rest.

-Xia Dynasty, the first dynasty of Ancient China:

Although this is considered the first historical dynasty of China, this is unlikely to have really happened. This dynasty is located between the 21st century BC and the 16th century BC, being this dynasty the most remote childhood of China.

Yu's success in stopping the floods increased agricultural production (since the floods were destructive). The power of the Xia tribe increased and Yu became the leader of the surrounding tribes. Shortly after, Shun sent Yu to lead an army to suppress the Sanmiao tribe, which continuously abused the border tribes. After defeating them, he banished them south of the Han River area. This victory strengthened the power of the Xia tribe even more. As Shun grew old, he thought of a successor and yielded the throne to Yu, whom he considered worthy. The succession of Yu marks the beginning of the Xia dynasty. As Yu approached death he passed the throne to his son, Qi, instead of passing it to the most capable candidate, thus establishing the precedent of dynastic rule or the hereditary system, which previously didn't exist, the throne was given to the most capable. The Xia dynasty began a period of control of the family or clan.

If this dynasty was real, it's attributed as a slave dynasty.

In these times the small China was called Huáxià.

The last king of this dynasty was said to be corrupt, and was overthrown by Tang, the first king of the Shang dynasty.

-Shang Dynasty:

The Shang Dynasty was the dynasty that succeeded the legendary Xia Dynasty. This second dynasty lasted between 1766 BC until 1046 BC. This is the first dynasty in which there are reliable records. This dynasty encompassed the valley of the Yellow River.

The last king of the Xia dynasty was supposedly corrupt and tyrant, so an uprising was mounted against him. The one who defeated him formed his own dynasty, the Shang dynasty, also known as Yin.

During this dynasty, the capital moved six times. The urban centers were boisterous and centers of court life. The king was the highest head of the ancestor cult. The royal tombs indicate that the monarchs were buried with many valuables they would need in their next life. In addition, hundreds of plebeians (slaves) were buried alive next to their lord.

In these times, little China was very young, and he was alone. However, since he had never been with anyone, he liked his loneliness. Little China from his most remote childhood was already vain and arrogant, believing himself the maximum culture of what he knew, and to some extent he was right. The only other person he knew was his cousin Mongolia (northern tribes) and their relationship was always bad, since Mongolia always attacked him for annoyance at the arrogant look with which China looked at him. The little Chinese did not know anyone but him. He still didn't know who would be his teacher, India, and none of his younger brothers had been born yet, it was remote times. Even so, the intelligent little boy knew of the existence of other peoples in the West apart from him, but for China, the West was boring and far away.

The Shang Dynasty lasted 720 years, until finally China would learn that life was a constant cycle, only the change was permanent. He knew this when the Shang dynasty fell and another dynasty came.

Shang Zhou, the last King Yin, committed suicide after his army was defeated by the Zhou people. His army betrayed him by joining the rebels Zhou in the decisive battle. The classic novel Fengshen Yanyi deals with the war between the Yin and the Zhou, in which each group was supported by a set of gods.

After the fall of Yin, the survivors of the royal family changed their surname to adopt the name of the defeated Yin dynasty. The family continued to be aristocratic and often provided the necessary administrative services to the Zhou dynasty. King Zhōu Chéng, through the regent, his uncle the Duke of Zhou, offered Wēizi's fiefdom to the ancient Shang king, brother of Zhou, in the old Shang capital, becoming the territory in Sōng state. The state of Song and the royal descendants of Shang maintained their rites for the already dead Shang kings and survived until 286 BC.

In those times a disenchanted prince Yin named Jizi, who refused to give power to the Zhou when they overthrew the Shang dynasty, left China with his garrison and founded the Choseon state near present day Pyongyang, and so the first Korean state was born. The young Chinese opened his eyes to the impression, because without his having expected it, a brother of his was born. His brother Korea was already born. And although China had a bittersweet feeling, China soon influenced and managed his new little brother.

-Zhou Dynasty:

The Shang dynasty finally fell to the Zhou with the famous Battle of Muye, in 1046 BC. China accepted the change. When the Zhou triumphed, ancient nobles of the Shang Dynasty changed their surnames and became officials of the Zhou. The imperial rice shop opened immediately after the battle to feed the hungry population. The young Chinese looked at what was happening with attention.

This event, which could be considered one of many similar war events that occurred in northern China in antiquity, has been widely narrated in Chinese sources and was interpreted as a transfer of power from a corrupt dynasty to a new dynasty of virtuous kings. This vision responds to a concept introduced in Chinese thought during the Zhou period: the "mandate of heaven", the legitimacy of government granted by Heaven (considered a deity at this time) to a virtuous class of leaders who ruled with justice.

From this legitimistic vision, the last Shang kings appear as cruel and corrupt kings, while the first Zhou kings would have been righteous and wise. The first three known rulers of the zhou deserve a special mention: the Civilizer King 'king of culture', wise king who died before the victory against the Shang; the Warrior King, who completed the strategy of the King Civilizer and achieved the final defeat of the Shang, becoming the first king of the zhou dynasty; and the Duke of Zhou, brother of the previous one who ruled as regent after the death of the former and consolidated the power of the zhou.

During the Zhou Dynasty, China grew up a bit. Agriculture was intensive during these times, and all the lands belonged to the nobles who lent them to their servants, as feudal system.

During these times, a man appeared who would mark China significantly, Confucius. Confucius (name in Latinized version), was not a prophet, or a chosen or anything like that, was simply a compiler of philosophies and codes of China so far. And big was the impact that the little China had before him. The compilations of Confucius became doctrines in China and soon became a complete social system. That Confucianism said that "not oppose the course of nature." Confucianism became the something that shaped the deep Chinese culture, making it equally strict. In the Chinese confusions social system, there is no individualism. The concept of individualism that made the West thinks so many centuries later did not make sense in China. Each person was important to society to their measure. Society was a great machine and each one is a part of it, like a gear, and you cannot get out of there, there is no individualism and such an idea China would not have even understood.

Society and life was like a Ying and a Yang (Taoist concepts), the two opposing and complementary fundamental forces found in all things. Even in advanced Chinese medicine, every part of the body has Ying energy and Yang energy. China was growing and adopting all this during this dynasty, in which he also met another person who would greatly influence him. Lao Tzu was a great teacher for young China and his thoughts left him in awe. Lao Tse had said that if there were no laws, there would therefore be no laws to infringe and therefore there would be no criminals, although many opposed that thinking, China never forgot it.

With Confucianism as an almost social code and now Taoism, a deep philosophy, China was maturing, from arrogant to an arrogant with knowledge, philosophy, and wisdom. And with the essence of Chinese Taoism, he said, with a heart full of wonder and emotion:

 _From not being_

 _We will understand the essence of Tao;_

 _And of being_

 _We only see its appearance._

 _Both things, being and not being, have the same origin,_

 _Although different name._

 _Its identity is a mystery._

 _And this mystery is the door of all wonder._

With the influence of Taoism, the philosophy of China par excellence, he began to take on the identity with which he would be known later on. Deep and beautiful was China, one of the greatest of civilizations.

During the Zhou period, China began to emerge from childhood, although he still lacked to carry what he called the spring of his life.

China was poetic: history, times and life were divided into seasons, according to him. He was in the summer of his life yet.

During those times, Confucian and Taoist art, lyrics and music emerged even more. China did not have a linear thinking structure. He did not understand the concept of cause and effect, China understood life as "instants". "Eternity is an instant," said China. And how China understood the world and how he would translate it to his future brothers, it's simply seen in his writing. Chinese writing are ideograms. They do not represent words or sounds but ideas. A letter can be an idea. So China codified his world. Ideas, cyclical instants, the culture and mind of China were very complicated to understand even by his neighbors, like India. With his philosophy, Taoism and Confucianism, China was writing for time to time the famous book I Ching, the Book of Changes or Mutations. During these periods of China's childhood, the book of the Rites says: _"When it went down the path of virtue, the world was no more than a community. The men of talent were chosen as leaders. Theirs voice was sincere and they practiced harmony. Men treated the parents of others as their own. The elderly were provided with shelter until death, men in the strength of life work, young people in education. Sweetness and compassion were manifested for widows, orphans, people without children and the sick, so that they cared for them. Each man had a job and each woman had a home. People despised the waste of goods, without hoarding them, however, for them. They liked to work with all their strength, but without seeking the individual benefit. Therefore, individual ambitions could not develop. No thieves or bandits were known and the outer doors of the houses were always open. It was the so-called period of Great Unity."_

Despite the depth of China's being, his philosophy and his way of seeing the world, and considering that he was one of the most advanced civilizations of the time, China would face the other side of his power, the other side of his greatness, and see how the blood would continue to be spilled poor flowers and meadows.

-Western Zhou: King Wu kept the ancient capital of the Shang for ceremonial purposes, but built a new one for your palace and nearby administration. Although Wu's early death left a young and inexperienced heir, the Duke of Zhou assisted his nephew King Cheng in consolidating royal power. He stifled rebellious princes Zhou, feudal rulers, and Shang supporters; counterbalanced Zhou legitimacy crisis by exposing the doctrine of the "Mandate of Heaven" (divine idea that justified the Zhou in power) and configures the fengjian system to maintain the Zhou authority over its considerably expanded territory. The Fall of the western zhou in the year 771 BC., was by an alliance formed by the state of the shēn and the nomadic people of the quǎnróng who launched an attack against the court of the capital, in which the twelfth zhou monarch, King You died.

China saw all this with surprised eyes, and soon proceeded to see carefully what was happening. The attack was due to the fact that King You had repudiated his wife, daughter of the Marquis of Shen, replacing her with a concubine. King You's successor, King Ping, eventually moved the court, in 722 BC. C., to a safer place, further east, in Chengzhou, near the current Luoyang. However, the Zhou court (the "eastern zhou" as of now) no longer effectively controls the territory and China saw them as weak. Its theoretical authority will still be respected but, in practice, the territory will be divided into independent states led by sovereigns who will often face each other. These confrontations will become habitual wars in the period of the Warring States. In this era, one of the states, that of Qin will become the most powerful. And without young China waiting for it, it would be no time for him to live in peace again, because with sword in hand, wars would become very common.

-Springs and Autumns:

Soon, the court of the Eastern Zhou would be no more than puppets of more powerful states, and would only be spectators of years and years of wars.

In northern China there were tribes that were called "barbarians" by the Chinese. However, these tribes had a mixture with the Chinese and soon had their own powerful states, the Wu and Yue states.

In those times the big states no longer wanted to help the smaller and weaker states as was the tradition and instead they took advantage of them or annexed them. The dukes of Qi and Wen of Jin State tried to carry out a strong feudalism while annexing more land of small states. With this, the states of Qin, Jin, Qi, and Chu grew exponentially, which became the hegemonies of the place where they tried to help the smaller states but actually abused them.

Among all this, the young China was stunned and didn't know what to do. His only consolation to live between constant wars was to continue studying philosophy and art, because China was intelligent, he always was, and he knew that the war was backward and he would never allow himself to decay. He, who knew he was the greatest.

The Zhou were just puppets without authority that were sometimes not recognized by the powerful states. In those times, the local administration that facilitated trade, taxes, and agriculture began to be implemented.

The great states of Qin, Ji and Qi did not bother with each other but instead focused on repelling the attacks of the state of Chu, whose leader had become king. Soon, the state of Chu invaded the area of the Yellow River.

Calling the state of Chu "barbarian" was just a warning so that this state did not interfere in their spheres of power. The invasion of Chu was put to the test three times with the violent Battle of Chengdu, which occurred in 632 BC, between Chu and Jin, with the victory of Jin. The Battle of Bi, occurred in 597 BC, with the victory of Chu, and the Battle of Yanling between Jin and Chu, where Jin's state was once again victorious.

After much fighting, China watched with naive relief as the states of Qi, Qin, Jin, and Chu gathered at a disarmament conference in 579 BC. In the conference mini states became satellite states of the largest. In 546 BC, Jin and Chu agreed to a truce. And China breathed a sigh of relief, but in reality, this would be a prelude to a long era of wars and fighting states and China would have to wait with painful patience the day it all ended. And China watched in frustration as four states were killing each other, landlord families were waging war.

The Chen family eliminated their enemies in Qin. The legitimacy of the rulers was challenged by civil wars and by members of the royal family of Qin and Chu. And China was anguished. Just thinking about art and philosophy made China feel better. Deep down he did not know why this happened, it seemed unreal in a world so full of wonders. But soon China would get his relief, his treasure. In those times, China saw the birth of his favorite brother, who would be his biggest pain, Japan. Japan was very young at the time and was very close to China, who to forget what was happening was responsible for influencing Japan along with his other young brother, Korea. At least there was peace between the three brothers, but that would one day break.

The Warring States period began in the year 403 BC, where the elites of Jin, Zhou, Wei and Han remained and further divided the state. Zhou's court was forced to recognize these states.

During a brief period of relative peace in the sixth century BC, the states of Wu and Yue prospered and gained power, after the death of King Fu Chai of Wu, Yue became the last great manor recognized.

-Warring Kingdoms:

For these then, there were seven powerful states, also known as the seven heroes among the Warring States. This period was also known as "the lords of war still consider themselves dukes of the king of the Zhou dynasty, but they began to call themselves kings".

During this time the handling of metals for the war was improved, and the states of Chu and Yue were getting closer to the Chinese culture. This turbulent time of wars did not prevent China from continuing his life as a scholar and the movements and new philosophical ideas called Hundred Schools of Thought arose, which was based on and studied Confucianism, Taoism, Legist and Moism. In addition, China sought that despite the war trade would flourish and would not be greatly affected.

By this time Jin's status was the most powerful but it was declining and Jin fell under the power and influence of six other large families.

At the beginning of this period, after many struggles, the remaining families were: the Zhi, Wei, Zhao and Han families, with the Zhi family ruling the state of Jin. Zhi Yao, last lord of the Zhi family, tried to form an alliance with the Wei and Han families to overthrow the Zhao. However, the arrogance and disrespect of Zhi Yao towards the other families caused the families to secretly ally with the Zhao, and jointly launched a surprise attack on the Zhi.

In the year 403 BC, the three great families agreed to the partition, with the approval of King Zhou, of the state of Jin in three parts, Han, Zhao, and Wei. The three families obtained the titles of marquises and as the three families were natives of the state of Jin, they were known as the Three Jin.

In the year 389 BC, there was a change of government in Qi. The Tian families took control of the state of Qi and were named dukes.

The old family, the Jian, continued to exist until 379 BC, when the state was finally absorbed by the Quin state of the Tian.

In 371 BC, the Marchioness of Wei died without leaving a successor, causing internally a war of succession was unleashed. After three years of internal war, the Zhao and the Han took advantage of this fact to invade Wei surprisingly, however, and then they became indisposed without knowing what to do with the state, so they withdrew their armies mysteriously. The consequence of this was the rise of Hiu of Wei to the throne.

In the year 354 B.C, Hui of Wei attacked and invaded Zhao's state in revenge for the previous invasion and soon the important city of Handan was besieged and the Zhao suffered a heavy defeat. The neighbor of Zhao, the state of Qi decided to help him and used a famous military tactic, suggested by the illustrious military tactician Sun Bin, who proceeded to attack the state of Wie while the armies of this were in Zhao. This is why Wei's army had to retreat and return. When they set out to return, they had to face Qi's army, at the Battle of Guiling, in 353 BC, which resulted in a great victory for Qi thanks to the strategist Sun Bin. In all the battles, China watched from afar, with impotence and certain coldness. China considered them all idiots for fighting for nothing, when the world cried out for him to reveal its secrets.

Meanwhile, around 359 BC, Shang Yang initiated a series of reforms that made the state of Quin become a second state to one of the most powerful in China at that time. Without the exasperated China knowing, his destiny began to look for him.

In the year 341 BC, Wei's state attacked Han and Qi interposed. The same generals and states of the Battle of Guiling clashed at the Battle of Maling, where Wei was once again defeated.

Everything got worse for Wei when Qin saw its defeats invaded and forced him to give up land. With this, Qin and Qi became the most powerful states in China.

In 334 BC, Wei and Qi were reconciled and sovereigns recognized. The lack of power of the Zhou since the beginning of the Eastern dynasty all the states declared their independence and many did not recognize the Zhou.

In 325 BC, Quin proclaims theirselves "kings". Then Han and Yan imitated them in 323 BC, and then the governor of Song in 318 BC, and then the Zhao imitated them.

The state of Chu was one of the strongest of that time in China. It reached a good level when the King of Chu appointed the famous reformer Wu Qi his prime minister.

Chu reached the summit in 334 BC, when it gained extensions of territories. When Yue prepared to attack Qi, Qi sent an emissary to persuade Yue's state to attack Chu instead. And so it was done, China watched without much emotion as Yue attacked Chu on a large scale. But soon Chu began to take the lead and soon began the conquest of Chu towards Yue.

China was tired but used to it. He knew that life was cyclical and that it would not last forever, but his body hurt a lot. Everything hurt and bled frequently from the mouth. The only thing that made China happy was his little brother Japan, although China was persevering and firm, and left to Japan the freedom that he wanted. Even so, China always liked to visit him. But soon everything would change in China, and he, who had been like an expectant spirit in wars and invasions, would take sides.

-Unification of China:

In those times China never represent a country, because he was divided into independent city-states or states. What he represented was the culture that everyone shared with each other. But soon that would change, when a certain Qin Shi Huang appeared before him, imposing, and told him that soon, he would unify the states, and that he should take sides, accompany him in the campaign. China could be a quiet being who admired the stillness of the world with depth, but at the same time, he was the best of all warriors and the most sublime of all. Soon, young China already had a sword in hand.

The state of Qin became for the end of the Warring States in the most powerful of all the states. That is why the other six remaining states began an aggressive and threatening policy against Quin, and an alliance bloc called Hezong was formed between the states of Zhao, Qi, Wei, Yan, Chu and Han, with the aim of repelling the expansionism of Qin. The second alliance was the Liangheng, formed by the state of Qin and other minor states. Despite the good start of the Hezong block, the alliance failed and Quin invaded the states one by one, and China was there, with a reckless look in his eyes. China, who was characterized for being suspicious and intelligent, sent many intellectuals of the Hundred Schools of Thought to make "tactics of pressure" to the other states.

With the armies of Qin, China was part of this process. He conquered the Shun area in 316 BC, Han State in 210 BC, Zhao and Wei in 225 BC, Chu in 223 BC, Yan in 222 BC, and Qi State in 221 BC. These campaigns were known as China's Unification Wars.

And China went to war, but with a goal and since he had an indestructible temper, after the war he returned to his life because China knew that the war was a savage and that there were much more important things to do. And great was his satisfaction when he unified, because he knew that now he would have time to flourish again.

In the year 256 B C. the army of Qin destroyed the Zhou court, overthrowing the last king, king Nan and 35 years later, in 221 BC. the sovereign of Qin manages to subdue the other states under the new Qin dynasty and assumes the new title of "emperor", becoming the Initial Emperor, better known today as Qin Shi Huang.

-Qin Dynasty, Imperial China:

"The august emperor founder of the Qin", marked the beginnings of the imperial China, period that lasted (with certain interruptions) until the fall of the Qing dynasty in 1912.

The king of the Qin finally founded a new dynasty and took for himself the new name of Huángdì, of religious connotations, which means "emperor". From this historical moment, all subsequent Chinese monarchs will use this title, abandoning the denomination of "kings" (wáng). The new emperor was called Shǐ Huángdì ("first emperor"), seeing himself as the first of what he expected to be a long dynasty of emperors. It is the first dynasty of a unified China and much larger than that ruled by the Zhou. With this dynasty arises, for the first time in history, a strong, centralized and unified Chinese state. And China smiled. Growing up, his childhood was over to make way for something new.

The Qin State carried out an intense task of unification of standards: the weights and measures were unified, as well as the writing system. The infamous burning of books was ordered, in which writings were destroyed that did not conform to the religious and social model of the new empire. This did not please China very much, all that knowledge lost by the burning of books bothered him, but he considered that knowledge never is lost, and new knowledge would find him.

During this dynasty, huge palaces were built in Xianyang to convert their former enemies into courtiers. China was not at the peak of his potential yet and his life, but he knew that he was in a place much higher than anybody, and for that reason he decided to leave traces of his power, of his greatness: the famous Terracotta Warriors were built, sculptures to human size with different characteristics in each, model of the great army of the dynasty. And China saw the world from above. And it was during this dynasty, when China, preemptively and with pride in his being, decided to unite the isolated walls that impeded the entrance of the northern tribes (Mongols) and thus, it was that the Great Wall of China began to take shape, a of the wonders of humanity. China was the wonder of humanity, said China to himself. Although he little knew about humanity, China was aware of his greatness status.

This dynasty lasted from 221 BC to 206 BC, and despite the military success of unification, the characteristics of the Qin state made its survival unviable, and it collapsed after the death of Qin Shi Huang. His cruelty and the numerous works he imposed on the people and the militarized state form and the intolerance of the Confucianism sowed the discontent in China who wanted to continue with his unified situation but wanted a change of dynasty; after his death in 209 BC., the rebels took advantage of the reign of his weak son Èrshì Huángdì ("Second Emperor"), to end the Qin dynasty and destroy its capital, Xianyang. In 206 BC., Liu Bang, who led the military rebellion against the Qin army, proclaimed himself emperor, founding a new dynasty: the Han.

-Han Dynasty:

Liu Bang established a new dynasty, the Han. China prospered rapidly, agriculture, industry and commerce flourished. This dynasty lasted between 206 BC to 220 AD.

As much as China should fight sporadically against the Huns, soon, and something unusual in him, he wish to have contact with the other nations of Asia apart from his brothers Japan and Korea and created the famous and important Silk Road, where his products sold very well and began to have contact and knowledge of the West. There he met his peer, India, who soon declared himself his teacher. As much as China became sporadic student of India and from time to time there would be friendship between them, in reality they had a latent revalidation, since both were the powers of Asia, and in reality, the powers of the whole world, and therefore, there was always some competition between both in philosophy, art and the art of war.

China was at that time a pre-adolescent and India was a young adult, and even so, China never got discouraged and proved to be up to India. There was cultural exchange between them through the Silk Road, and although to India sometimes the arrogance of his young student bothered him, decided one day to give him a gift.

When China met India, he brought with him a gift made by him, but in the end, it was only for China. When China took the gift, it weighed like a baby. The gift of India was Buddhism, which despite having emerged in India as a derivation of Hinduism, only in China took strength and was transformed. China was amazed by the gift from India and suddenly his heart opened like a flower in spring. Before Buddhism, China was one, and then he was the same after it, but with a different aura. China loved Buddhism and fit perfectly into his structure of thought. Confucianism, Taoism and Buddhism coexisted peacefully and the three formed the way of China seeing's world, his behavior, and the abstract philosophy that China possessed.

Buddhism came to China via the Silk Road and soon became popular in that place. India smiled with this. China saw Buddhism as a young flower, and placed it sweetly in a fountain so that it could bloom. And indeed Buddhism flourished in China.

The ideals that helped to raise the dynasty were disappearing, the people who were disgusted are increasing their rejection of the regime and revolutions arise in different parts of the country, such as the "Green Woodcutters" and the "Red Eyebrows", which force move the capital from Xi'an to Louyang in the year 25. And that of the Yellow Turbans, in the year 184, will end up ending the dynasty.

The Han dynasty is divided into two periods: the Western Han, who had their capital in Chang'an, and the Eastern Han, who maintained less effective control over the territory, and had to move the court east, near the current Luoyang .

Between both periods, the Han dynasty was briefly interrupted by the "usurper" par excellence of Chinese history, Wang Mang, who established his own Xin dynasty and tried to organize a state based on Confucian thought. To China the presence of this parallel Chinese state bothered him very much but he didn't dislike the attempt to bring Confucianism to its maximum expression.

The Western Han period was a period of economic and cultural prosperity, especially during the reign of Emperor Wu (Han Wudi, in Chinese), which defeated the nomadic people Xiongnu along with China, and opened trade routes with Central Asia and India, in particular The Silk Road. During the reign of Emperor Wu, the great Chinese historian Sima Qian completed the Historical Memoirs, a work begun by his father, Sima Tan, which tells the whole Chinese history up to that time.

It was during these years that China grew up to pretend to be a teenager, and where he extended his power to have a new sister, Vietnam.

And it was also, where he met a peculiar person from the West.

In his little interaction with the world, with India, China heard of a great empire in the West. And soon, he got a strange curiosity. Soon, to learn more about this empire in the west, he sent an emissary, the military Gan Yin, to the capital of this empire. But even though the ambassador tried to travel to Rome, he could not get there. This annoyed China, who was eager to meet this empire that China called Da Quin: the Roman Empire. And although India warned China of the vain, brutal and ignorant personality of the Roman, China only wanted to meet him and one day, when he visited his southern sister, China found him. And his eyes opened wide.

The Roman Empire and China met with the look, and the Roman confused him with a girl. China confirmed what India said about the West, but even so, China took love and respect for him. The Roman Empire was impressed with the Chinese Empire and felt small with respect to him.

Although in appearance China seemed younger, he was much older and more powerful than the Roman Empire, who knew this fact. The Roman visited him sporadically and China came to fall in love with him. The first romance that China had in his life was with him. India understood it. Even though China was abstract, wise, unattainable and profound, China was attracted to power, and the Roman Empire had power. The romance that Da Quin (Roman Empire) and China held was ephemeral and one day, the Roman Empire never came back, and China always wondered why, waiting until he knew the truth. But for the time being, China was able to enjoy the short Western mind of the Roman who gave him so much fun.

And even though China greatly enjoyed his unified life in those times, he would soon have to face the difficulties of life again.

After two hundred years, the Han dynasty was interrupted for a short period that lasted from the year 9 to 24. The economic situation deteriorated in recent years and Wang Mang, a member of the landowning families who had acquired great power during the Han government, took power and founded the Xin dynasty, which lasted only a few years until the Han dynasty was re-established again.

A distant relative of royalty Liu, Liu Xiu, led the rebellion against Wang Mang with the support of the merchants and landowners. He succeeded in restoring the Han dynasty in Luoyang, which he would rule for another two hundred years, and became the Guangwu emperor.

In 105, already in the Eastern Han dynasty, an officer and inventor named Cai Lun invented the technique to make large paper. The invention of paper is considered a revolution in communication and learning, drastically reducing the cost of education. This was one of the most prosperous periods of the Han dynasty, at least during the reign of the first three emperors, during which there were no major revolts, neither within China nor with the Xiongnu people. Trade flourished and the Silk Road became one of the most important routes for foreign trade. But the accumulation of power by the landlords and the increasing pressure on the peasants began to generate new rebellions, accentuating the agrarian crisis. The disastrous floods of the Yellow River around the 170's only worsened this situation. The loss of the crops created periods of famine that fueled the rebellions. The most important of all these rebellions was the Yellow Turbans in the plains of northern China, the main agricultural area of the country. This rebellion was led by Zhang Jiao and his two brothers, who defended the Taoist doctrines of equal rights and equality in the distribution of land, also present in the sect of the Taiping. And even though China wanted to remain unified, deep down he agreed with the Taoist thoughts and supported the rebellions.

After the death of the three brothers, the rebellions continued. The power of the emperors became less and less influential in favor of the military estates, which are what governed the country. The last Han emperor, Xian Di, was a puppet emperor placed in power by Dong Zhuo, an army commander, reigning until the 220 although without any real control. In this way the Han period ended and China ceased to be unified into a single state for more than fifty years, until he was reunited again by the Jin dynasty after the turbulent period of the Three Kingdoms.

-Period of the Three Kingdoms:

The eastern Han dynasty ended when the power was divided between the three regional rival leaders named Cao Cao who controlled the area north of the Yangtze River. Liu Bei controlled the interior including Sichuan in the southwest, and Sun Quan controlled the southeast. The north was called Cao Wei, the southwest was called Shu Han, and the southeast was called Dong Wu which means Wu of the east. The Han dynasty had ended in natural disasters and rebellions that reduced the power of the dynastic court. There were also major conflicts in the Court of the dynasty that ended in murders in the same Court as well. The Han dynasty was divided into three economic geographic regions that were separated by the natural limits of the Yangtze River and the central mountains, where the Three Gorges are. Through natural disasters and war at the end of the dynasty and during the Three Kingdoms Period, the population of the region declined. And when the Han dynasty was to break, China can only cling to his strength.

This is the period when China was divided after the fall of the Han dynasty and the struggles that spread throughout the country. Briefly it was unified under the Jin of the East, to again be divided into numerous dynasties of brief reign. The Wei dynasty of the north stands out founded by the Tuoba, a village of the family of the Huns that from the capitals Datong and later in Luoyang gave an impulse to the establishment Buddhism, the only thing that made China happy during this stressful period. In this period the construction of the majestic caves of Yunggan, Longmen and Mogao began.

Cao Cao's authority in Luoyang, where nominal power still resided in Emperor Xian, confronted his two military rivals Liu Bei and Sun Quan.

-The legendary Battle of the Red Cliffs:

After defeating Yuan Shao, Lu Bu and Yuan Shu, Cao Cao had the largest army and acted on behalf of Emperor Xiang-di. In the fall of 208, his army opposed Liu Biao, who ruled the Jingzhou district. Liu Biao soon dies, and between his children the hostility begins. In the county capital, the youngest son Liu Biao Liu Zong, who decides to surrender to Cao Cao, settles. Liu Bei, the military commander who was then in the service of Liu Biao, tries to resist the invading forces, but the forces were too unequal and must withdraw to the city of Syakou. Liu Qi, the eldest son of Liu Biao, who supported Liu Bei, settles in Jiangxi.

After occupying Jingzhou and withdrawing his forces, Cao Cao begins a war with Sun Quan. The Cao Cao northerner's army had no experience in water battles, so former fleet commanders Liu Tsung Tsai Mao and Zhang Yun are appointed to lead the fleet and train the army. Liu Bei joins with Sun Quan to destroy Cao Cao.

Cao Cao's fleet was defeated at the Battle of Sanjiangkou. Cao Cao tries to introduce spies into the enemy's camp, but they are exposed, while military leaders Huang Guy and Pan Thun, who pretended to be on Cao Cao's side, presented him successfully. Having succumbed to disinformation, Cao Cao executes Tsai Mao and Zhang Yun, and in directing the fleet he puts inexperienced naval officers in the army.

According to Zhou Yu, Cao Cao's troops, who came with him from the central part of China, numbered between 150 and 160 thousand people. Of the old troops of Liu Biao, he was joined by between 70 and 80 thousand people, but he was not sure of his loyalty. The troops of Sun Quan had 30 thousand people.

And soon China would be involved in a battle that would transcend history, and would know the artificial ardor game, and never forget, with remembering with grief and pain.

Cao Cao's troops, mostly from the northerners, who were not used to fighting in the water, suffered from dizziness. Following the advice of the Sun Quan agents, who were sent to Cao Cao's army, the ships were chained to reduce the launch. Sun Quan was precisely in this and counts and prepares boats loaded with fuel. Long spines were installed in the bow of these ships, so that when they collide with enemy ships they cling tightly to them. The boats with fuel were burned, the fire quickly moved to the tied boats of the Cao Cao fleet, sowing panic among their troops. At the same time, land attacks were carried out in coastal camps.

As a result, Cao Cao with the remnants of the army went to Xuchang to maintain the defense of his commanders. Sun Quan's army, advancing forward, was caught in the battle with Cao Cao's troops from the cities of Nanjun and Hefei.

The most benefited of this victory was Liu Bei: his troops took the cities of the counties of Xiangyang, Nanjun, Jingzhou and Linglin, Ulin, Guiyang and Changsha.

After the defeat of the only potential unifier, China remained fragmented for another 70 years.

After the Battle of the Red Cliffs, in the year 208, when they defeated the troops of Cao Cao, the empire was divided into three. In the year 220, after the death of Cao Cao, his son Cao Pi overthrew the last Han emperor and proclaimed himself emperor in Luoyang of the new Wei dynasty. Liu Bei did not accept the legitimacy of the new dynasty and in 221 he proclaimed himself the continuator of the Han dynasty in Chengdu, in the state of Shu, now Sichuan province. Similarly, Sun Quan, from his power base in the lower Yangzi, after failing to reach an agreement with Cao Pi, founded the Kingdom of Wu in 222, and a few years later, in 229, he proclaimed himself emperor. In this way, China was divided into three kingdoms, Wei, Shu-Han and Wu, which disputed the legitimacy of the continuity of the Han.

This period of Three Kingdoms, where China was again divided, lasted from 220 to 280, and its history, since the fall of the Han dynasty, the Three Kingdoms and the reunification in 280, are told in the historical novel _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_.

But China was strong, persevering, knew that life was like the seasons, and after winter, spring always comes.

-Jin Dynasty:

This dynasty lasted between 265 and 420 AD.

China wanted a reunification; it was more beneficial for him, so when his opportunity came, young China took it without thinking.

The reunification of China occurred under the Jin dynasty, which can be divided into two stages: the Western Jin, who managed to unify China, and the Eastern Jin, who continued to rule southern China.

In the year 263, the troops of Wei conquered the state of Shu, with which the three kingdoms became two. In 265, Sima Yan, of the prestigious Sima family, descendants of Sima Qian, overthrew the Emperor Wei, ending the power of the Cao family, and established the Jin dynasty. In the year 280, the Jin conquered the kingdom of Wu, with which they managed to reunite under the new dynasty the old Han Empire. The process was painful for China, like all the processes, but he desperately wanted reunification, but even when he obtained it, China would knew that unification was not synonymous of peace.

-War of the Eight Princes:

Even though he was now reunified, that did not mean he was exempt from wars and power fights. And soon his destiny would continue to shake him.

When Emperor Wu-di died in 290, the crisis of power led to a struggle inside the house of Sima. The new emperor, Sima Zhong, was young and unable to govern on his own. First, the stepmother of the Empress Dowager, Yang, before that led to her family being led by Yang Jun.

The emperor's wife, Empress Jia Nanfen, Sima Weiyang (brother of the emperor) and Sima Liang (emperor's great-grandfather) and his troops killed Yang Jun and his henchmen in the palace in 291; the Empress Dowager was imprisoned, where she died.

Power resided in Sima Lien hands. Therefore, Jia Nanfeng convinced Sima Wei to kill him. When Sima Wei carried out his order, he was executed as a criminal. The Jia Clan remained in power until the year 300, when the Empress killed the heir to the throne, Sima Yu, the son of the emperor of Xie Tszyu's concubine.

The commander of the imperial guard Sima Lun (brother Sima Lian) killed the Empress and destroyed the Jia clan. Sima Lun tried to control the princes of the capital; which led to Sima Yao's rebellion and the campaign against the capital: Sima Yao was killed in the Battle of Luoyang. Sima Lun arrested the emperor and sent him into exile, and began to behave like an emperor.

In response, Sima Jion led a coalition army, including Sima Ina and Sima Yun, against Sima Lun. They defeated Sim Lun and killed him, he returned the emperor, Sima Jion became powerful in the court. The power began to concentrate in the hands of Sima Jung, and Sima Ai, went to Changshu where he raised a rebellion, crushed and killed Sima Jun.

Sima Ai did not remain in power for long, since Sima Yue was defeated and executed. Sima Ying was defeated and the emperor fled to Luoyang. He was captured by Sima Yun, who was defeated by Sima Yue's forces. Emperor Hui-di was poisoned in 306, and his brother, Sima Chi, ascended to the throne. Sima Ying and Sima Yun were finally captured and killed; Sima Yun died on February 7, 307, which became the official end of the war.

And China saw all this anguished, because with this noble war, the Jin Dynasty went into decline and his reunification was in danger. And indeed, things got worse.

Soon China was again harassed by the northern tribes, his cousin Mongolia, and by the time he wanted to defend himself, he realized that he was really devastated. The Jin could not contain the invasion and the uprising of the nomadic peoples after the devastating War of the Eight princes.

Soon, the capital of China was taken, and as he could he had to flee.

Military authorities and crises plagued the court of the Jin Eastern government during its 104 years of existence. He survived the rebellions of Wang Dun and Su Jun. Huan Wen died in 373 before he could proclaim himself emperor. The Battle of Fei gave a victorious result to the Jin government through a brief cooperation relationship between Huan Chong who was Huan Wen's brother, and the prime minister (of the imperial secretariat) Xie An. Huan Xuan, son of Huan Wen, usurped and changed the name of the dynasty to Chu. But his position was taken from him by Liu Yu, who ordered the reinstated Emperor An to be hanged.

The last emperor and brother of Emperor An, Gong, was appointed in 419. The abdication of Emperor Gong in 420 in favor of Liu Yu, then Emperor Wu, led to the Song Dynasty and the Southern Dynasties.

Meanwhile, northern China was ruled by the Sixteen Kingdoms, many of which were founded by the Wu Hu, a distinct ethnic group from the Han Chinese. The conquest of the Northern Liang by the Northern Wei Dynasty in 439 gave as result the northern dynasties.

And before such a panorama of disintegration, China not only knew that again he was divided disadvantageously, but he knew that if it was not taken care of, those of the north could kidnap him. This had a strong impact on the mind of China, who wanted to intensify the Great Wall.

Soon, China would be in one of the most stressful moments of his young adult life.

\- Sixteen Kingdoms:

This period of China lasted between 304 and 439. In this period the north of China was divided into sixteen non-Chinese kingdoms. These kingdoms were Hanchao, later Chao, Ch'ênghan, former Liang, later Liang, northern Liang, western Liang, southern Liang, previous Yen, later Yen, northern Yen, southern Yen, former Ch'in, later Ch'in, western Ch 'in and Huhsia.

All these kingdoms were from nomadic tribes of the non-Chinese north, but among them they coexisted peacefully and although China was annoyed to be divided again and was exempt from these kingdoms, curiosity attracted to them.

These rulers of foreign origin, however, assumed the Chinese models of government and administration, and all of them claimed their status as emperors or kings in the Chinese style. For their part, the Han Chinese (China) founded the four northern Yan states, Western Liang, former Liang and Wei State. Six Chinese rulers of former Liang remained titular under the rule of the Jin Dynasty. The Northern Wei dynasty is not considered one of the Sixteen Kingdoms although it was founded during the period. And even though China didn't represent the Sixteen Kingdoms, but the four states of Han, China felt sympathy for the Sixteen Kingdoms and their people who adopted his culture and for the time it lasted, China visited them frequently.

-North and South Dynasties:

This time, which lasted from 420 AD to 589 AD, was one in which China, tired and lagging, settled into two kingdoms with different dynasties.

The division of China after the Jin Dynasty had begun with the invasion of northern China by non-Chinese nomadic peoples from the north. In the year 316, the capital of the Jin Dynasty, Luoyang, was destroyed in an invasion of the Tuoba or Tabgach, people who founded in 386 the Northern Wei Dynasty. The Jin dynasty was forced to take refuge in the south and the territories of Chinese culture would remain divided into two political entities.

Although the north was by then in the hands of the first of the Northern dynasties, the Northern Wei, the date of the beginning of this historical period is conventionally placed in the year 420, when the Jin dynasty sheltered in the south reached its end, and was replaced by the first of the southern dynasties, the Liu-Song dynasty. The period comes to an end when the Sui dynasty, proclaimed in the north in 581, defeats the last of the southern dynasties, the Chen dynasty, in the year 589.

Despite the political division and clashes between the north and the south, this era was characterized by an intense artistic activity mainly due to the spread of Buddhism in both kingdoms, religion from India, which, under the patronage of some emperors, and in spite of the persecutions on the part of others, it would become an inseparable part of the Chinese culture that has been maintained until our days.

And even though China was disillusioned and surrendered to the idea of unification, these periods of division were happier and more bearable than the bloody periods of Spring and Autumn and Warring States.

-Sui Dynasty:

Soon, China would reach his destination, and soon a unification would arise from one in him that would make his old arrogance return to his chest.

Wendi, a former general of the Northern Zhou Dynasty, made great achievements. Among them was the restructuring of the government to simplify internal administration, a revision of the penal code and numerous public works projects, including the creation of a complex canal system that linked the Yellow, Huai and Yangtze rivers. Wendi was also a supporter of Buddhism, and encouraged the spread of this religion throughout its domains.

He also took care to protect the borders of his new empire. In the north the Yuezhi dominated a confederation of nomadic warriors of Turkic descent. They controlled the Mongolian steppes from Manchuria to the edge of the Byzantine Empire in the west; internally, however, the confederation was undergoing a division between two rival groups: one controlled the western half of the yuezhi territory, and the other controlled, to the east. Wendi offered his support to the western yuezhi, and worked to undermine the power and authority of the Khan (maximum state) of the eastern yuezhi. These political machinations, together with the reinforcement of the Great Wall, an increase in the number of troops patrolling the northern border and the creation of the Grand Canal, greatly reduced the threat of attacks from the eastern Yuezhi. Simultaneously, this policy also allowed the reopening of Western trade routes, and again a prosperous commercial relationship with Central and Western Asia developed, and soon, China was already in his wanderings again.

Yangdi in several aspects was even more ambitious than his father. He built a second capital in Luoyang, in the east, to complement the one built by Wendi in Chang'an. China, in a momentum of strength, returned to possess and impose himself again in the south, especially in his sister Vietnam.

The imperial power that China had once had returned and in an ecstasy he felt to explode, since much had wanted to do and could not because of his divisions and wars, but this new moment would soon thin.

Although it was Yandi's ambition (combined with poor financial management) that ultimately caused the loss of the empire. Their attempts to meddle in the internal politics of their nomadic neighbors led to an isolation of the western Yuezhi fraction, which lost control of the city-states of the Tarim Basin, previously under Sui protection.

In the year 612, desperate and angry, China confronted his younger brother Korea, whom he considered disobedient, since until then he had refused to pay tribute to him.

To hit China again, disastrous floods compounded the cost of these failed campaigns, both in resources and in human lives. A few years later, a rebellion broke out throughout the empire. China, angry as a battered woman, broke out in anger and anger, in addition to frustration. And in the year 618 Yangdi was killed by his own collaborators.

This dynasty, in which China emerged with enthusiasm but ended in pain and distress, lasted from year 581 to year 618, and was the prelude to something very big, something that would take China to his maximum flowering, to his maximum imperial splendor , to his maximum power. The adulthood of China had arrived.

-Tang Dynasty, the most glorious of all:

When the Han dynasty fell, in the year 220 AC., China had lived a long period of disunity, social chaos, political disorder, economic and cultural isolation between the south and the north. The country reunified in 589 with the Sui dynasty and entered a stage of prosperity and stability until the appearance of despotism and bureaucracy during the reign of the cruel, extravagant and licentious Yangdi ruler.

China was Taoist and Buddhist, but he had a very strong mythology and believed he was a son of the Heaven and believed in the great will of Heaven, but China also believed that the mandate of Heaven can always be withdrawn and granted to the revolutionaries, and in this case the revolutionary victor was Li Shimin, who, out of filial piety, put his father on the throne before assuming himself the role of emperor and founding the Tang dynasty. And by the time this happened, China was already an adult, and the splendor of his being illuminated the world.

The Tang territory, acquired through military conquests of its first rulers and devastating wars that caused the death of millions of people, something that hurt and made China bleed, but he did not stop until he reached the top. China was now bigger in territory than the Han Dynasty. Encouraged by renewed contact with India and the Middle East, the empire experienced a boom in creativity in numerous fields. Buddhism, which had emerged in India in the time of Confucius, continued to flourish during the Tang period and was adopted by the imperial family, becoming an essential part of traditional Chinese culture. The development of the block printing extended the dissemination of written works to broader audiences. That's right: the printing press was already known and existed in China much earlier than many. China began to rise like never before.

During this time, so ecstatic and excited, China decided to be more sociable and to establish a closer relationship with his Indian teacher and the peoples of the Near East. Until before that, China only limited him to doing his will on his brothers Korea, Japan and Vietnam, and this was not profitable since his brothers were too similar to him, and nothing new China could see.

When he forged a friendship with India, he brought many gifts, such as Zoroastrianism. Zoroastrianism was a Persian religion practiced in the Near East and those areas, and one of the religions that were part of the set of stories of Christianity. Zoroastrianism came to China through the Silk Road and India. Without anyone from the West knowing, China already had knowledge of Western religions and of Christianity and his worldview expanded and his contact with Western peoples intensified. When the Byzantine Empire came to his house one day to forge business ties with him, China only asked about Da Quin (the Roman Empire), his sporadic lover. But China knew something that would impact him. Annoyed and cold, the Byzantine Empire told him that the Roman Empire had died. China opened his eyes wide and felt something in his chest. For him, human cultures never die, his life is immortal. And China had never seen or heard of the death of nations until that day. With a heavy and disturbed heart, he rejected Byzantine and thought of Da Quin, who would no longer be with him. But China, persevering and strong, in his own world set out to overcome it and continue, since his destiny was great.

During the times of the glorious Tang Dynasty, China intensified Buddhism by combining it with Taoism and Zoroastrianism. It was there that one day, India and a Hindu monk named Bodhidharma went to China to guide him in his practice of Buddhism. India and the monk considered that it was beneficial for their spiritual practices that the monks had healthy bodies and good health, so they taught them a series of exercises, to help them in their meditations, which gave rise to the "18 LuoHan" which consisted of 18 exercises that resulted in fighting skills. It was thus, that through Buddhism, and the practices of China, that the most famous Chinese martial art was born, Kung Fu. It is considered that the origin of Chinese martial arts (as such) does not emanate from the struggle but from philosophy, that is, from his philosophical principles, and it was completely true. China was a philosophical being in every sense, and from this, combined with Taoist philosophy and Buddhism, Kung Fu was born. And India, jealously admired China. Everything China did was done in the best way, he had always been done. He was the most skilled and now, advanced of all. And while China was doing a martial dance combined with the soft music of the Chinese violin, the Erhu, focused, India could not help exclaiming: _Oh China! You are the Great Prince of this World!_

The Tang period was the golden age of Chinese art and literature as well. A system of government supported by a large class of Confucian lawyers selected through the administration examinations was perfected during the Tang government. While this competitive procedure was designed to capture the best talent for the government, perhaps a major concern for the rulers of the Tang period, aware that the imperial dependence of powerful aristocratic families and military leaders could have destabilizing consequences, was that of create a body of professional officers without territorial or functional autonomous power bases. During this time the Mandarins, officials of the emperor, first emerged. It was for the this dynasty that the orange fruits from China were called tangerines. Civil and military careers were no longer distinguishable in China; the predominance of civil virtues was not absolute: they were really poets and officials, writers and politicians.

It was also during the Tang dynasty that it is presumed that the famous complex Chinese game of Mahjong arose, which arose when China and some astronomers began to record the progressions of the Sun, the Moon and the planets, using a simple mechanism, a board, to calculate the positions of the celestial bodies. The movement through the heavens was recorded by moving counters around the divisions of the board. This, or another similarity, is possibly the origin of this complex and famous board game.

The maximum splendor of the dynasty took place during the reign of Li Shi Min, famous emperor in which political ability and beneficial government skills were united for the population. Something that characterizes this dynasty was that most of the emperors thought of the life of the population that had really bad living conditions due to the continuous wars. Li Shi Min was initially feared and somewhat rejected by China, because of the way he ascended the throne. Li Shi Min murdered his older brother, whom they had proclaimed successor, and his younger brother to force his father to name him successor. This caused China to fear him and feel rejected by him at the beginning, but thanks to his brilliantly reing, in China he is remembered as a great emperor.

Li Shi Min reigned from 626 until his death in 649. His reign began when he forcibly took the throne from his father and after killing his brothers. At the beginning of his reign the empire was weak and had to pay tribute to the Xiongnu (confederation of nomadic peoples of the north) not to be attacked by them, and for Xiongnu to not settle and plundered cities constantly. Li Shi Min decided to make reforms in the army and adapt it to have any chance of defeating the Xiongnu. The army until that moment was formed to a large extent by infantry. China knew that the Xiongnu were skilled archers on horseback and that the reason they could not fight with them was because the Chinese infantry before reaching them were attacked by Xiongnu arrows, the infantry was decimated before they could fight body to body. That's why China decided to buy horses from the Xiongnu, who had very fast and resistant ones thanks to that since they were foals they trained them for war. After buying enough and having trained an army of archers for about three years, he organized campaigns against Xiongnu that after long struggles in which they were defeated ceased to be a threat to the empire. China, who had perfected himself and was a mortal warrior, left Xiongnu wounded to the death, which, bleeding, went north and did not return until death came. And China felt strong and unstoppable.

After defeating the Xiongnu, the empire experienced an era of splendor and power. The empire had a prosperous economy and the population was rich and happy with the government, because of the land-distribution reforms that Li Shi Min did. In the current Chinese teaching books it is said that during the time of Li Shi Min, even if people left the door of their house open, nobody would steal it because everyone had great fortunes. At that time the empire was one of the richest and most advanced in the world of that time. This is why China remembers Li Shi Min as one of the best emperors of his life and did not give much importance to how he ascended the throne, something he had done before. That the Chinese poetry had its maximum splendor in this dynasty is because people having money were dedicated to travel to places that were beautiful and that they served to inspire and write beautiful poems.

During the Tang Dynasty, China went with all his splendor to visit his little brother Japan, who was amazed with the greatness of his older brother, and a strange feeling arose in the being of Japan, a feeling that would be transformed into something that China should face, and life would be hard with both brothers, and more with China, who being with his brother in those days knew something of this, and said that Japan was being on earth that he loved the most. Japan was the one China loved the most, and that is why cruelty would be the destiny of both.

After the Tang dynasty, because of complex and pride, relations between China and Japan were dramatically opposed, although both loved and wanted each other. China taught martial arts to Japan and impregnated on him something of his being, but Japan wanted to be unique, Japan claimed to be a son of the Sun and China claimed to be a son of Heaven, and their destinies were separated, although China always waited for him to return.

It was during these times, where China, with a little more connection with the rest of the world, in that, not only was visited by the Byzantine Empire with which he learned of the death of Da Quin (Roman Empire), but also knew the Sassanid Empire, that went to visit him, and also, China began to sail by the West. All cultures developed ships in their time, but China was the first to do so in childhood. China came up with that idea when, a long time ago, he was sitting near a fort watching the ducks swim. When he observed them, he saw the movements they made in his swim and how he did it, and from there he had the idea of making objects similar to the ducks that glided through the water, that is how Chinese boats were born for the first time a long time ago. But China little sailed, since the world seemed very dull and boring. Nothing compared to him, to his wonderful being, thought China. Therefore, China ordered to burn all the boats since nothing interesting was in the world. However, during the Tang Dynasty, China was forced by his own context to travel. During these trips, China reached the eastern coasts of Africa.

But as always, nothing impressed him more than his own selfhood.

-Empress Wu Zetian: the Tang dynasty was briefly interrupted when, one of the emperor's concubines, upon his death, she proclaimed herself empress and imposed her own dynasty. Given this, China was surprised and stunned.

Wu Zetian had been the concubine of two emperors, father and son. The emperors had official consorts and then several concubines, as was the tradition. And despite the fact that many women had influence over the emperors, none went so far as to be named Regent Empress, running sideways to her own son. When she usurped the throne, everyone was scandalized, especially the moralists, who didn't look kindly on a woman in power. But China, even though she was a usurper and meddled at such a time in her life, China admired her, although he never said it. China did not hate her and actually spent time by her side. The Empress established poetry as an indispensable requirement to access official positions. And in the time that she was empress, China kept her in his heart.

Finally, in the year 705, at the age of 80, a few months before her death, the Empress was forced to abdicate, and the Tang Dynasty continued. China never forgot her.

And China boasted in his state, while the Tang Dynasty was the largest of all, China ruled Asia, along with India, and was by far the most powerful nation in the world at that time. While he and India ruled powerful Asia and the world's trade routes, while in America the great empires rose, Europe was the most backward place in the world.

But like everything, everything changes, and the splendor of China would soon dim.

-Battle of Talas: during the Tang dynasty China had begun a great expansionism that had led him to influence Central Asia and almost the Middle East, however, soon, in his expansionism led him to run into the masters of the region, the Muslim Arabs. This battle took place in the year 751, when China came across the Caliphate of Abbasi, and it was there that he decided his destiny. The power of the time was undoubtedly China, India, and the Muslim Arabs, and this battle marked the strongest. Due to the decline of the dynasty and the strength of the Muslim world, China, in the battle account, not only experienced betrayals and setbacks, but felt the scimitars of the Arabs nailed to his body. Not even with his struggle and power could China, and it was there that his influence on Western Central Asia ended.

Bleeding, China returned to his home, where fate awaited him.

-Rebellion of An Lushan: It during the Tang Dinasty that a rebellion happened that was considered to be the bloodiest event of humanity in which 15% of the world's population died at the time. It was a military rebellion that took place in China between 756 and 763. The rebellion shook China who anguished and wounded, saw how the blood stained the silks of his clothes.

The rebellion encompassed the reign of three emperors. The first emperor, Xuanzong, had to leave with his court the capital Chang'an and fled towards Sichuan. During the flight, his soldiers demanded that he order the killing of the famous concubine Yang Guifei and his cousin, Yang Guozhong.

Emperor Suzong, son of Xuanzong, was proclaimed emperor by the army and the eunuchs of the itinerant court while another group of Confucian local and enlightened officers proclaimed another prince in Jinling (now Nanking).

The rebellion was suppressed during the reign of Daizong by generals Guo Ziyi and Li Guangbi. Despite being victorious against the rebellion, the Tang dynasty was greatly weakened by it and in successive years was affected by the growing power of military leaders, and China saw his splendor began to disrobe as delicate silk.

The internal economic instability and the subsequent rebellion of An Lushan signaled the beginning of the military decline for the Tang empire. The appreciable system of land distribution, which characterized the first years, disappeared and the peasants, who previously supported the military by paying taxes, were forced to move and fight in the border areas. More and more, the resources fell into the hands of the army, who achieved great independence from the central government and greater control of the economy. This happened, as well as the rebellion of An Lushan, because the military and landowners wanted to have control and privileges again.

The loss of effective power by the state, which had had to make concessions to the military and border towns to end the rebellion, as with China's cousin, Tibet, meant that effective control over the territory's resources was reduced. A drastic way. The centralized and strong state model that the Tangs had implanted collapsed, and a strong and centralized state would not exist again until the proclamation of the People's Republic of China in the 20th century.

The time came when bad government, court intrigues, economic exploitation and military rebellions weakened the empire, allowed the military commander Zhu Wen to seize the throne to found his own dynasty in the year 907. In this way, it began a new period of fragmentation in the history of China: The period of the Five Dynasties and the Ten Kingdoms, the last fragmentation that China would live, before facing his imminent destiny.

The Tang dynasty, the most glorious in China, lasted from 618 to 907.

-Period of the Five Dynasties and the Ten Kingdoms:

When the situation became untenable for the Tang dynasty, Zhu Wen had the last Tang emperor killed, and he founded his own dynasty, the Liang Dynasty.

After the end of the Tang dynasty, with the founding of the Liang dynasty in northern China, began a stage of instability that would see happen five short dynasties in northern China (later Liang dynasty, later Tang dynasty, later Jin Dynasty, later Han dynasty and later Zhou dynasty), whereas in the south ten independent kingdoms appeared. At this time, from 907 to 960, China remembered this period of his life as "period of the Five Dynasties and the Ten Kingdoms", and it was a stage where China had to lower his fumes of greatness and begin to be realistic, since new problems would come to him.

The Five Dynasties (called Wu Dai, in the north) and the Ten States (called Shi Guo, in the south), refer to the kingdoms formed both in the north, Wu Dai, and in the south, Shi Guo. The five dynasties were: Liang, Tang, Jin, Han and Zhou, which make up the Five Dynasties. It is from the fall of the Tang Dynasty when a swinging movement began, in which the south will replace the north from a point of view not only economic but also political and artistic. The north was continually threatened eternally by invasions, which led to its inhabitants fleeing to the south, where they felt protected from the barbarians and where they could develop economically through agriculture or trade. Among the invading peoples the kitanes prevailed over the rest and began to annoy China, who represented mostly the northern dynasties. The kitanes extended geographically from the present Manchuria to the province of Hebei, conquering the city of Yu (today, Beijing); and as its power was very great that allowed him to demand a tribute to the Jin dynasty and continue his conquests to the south, leaving China extorted by the tribes of the north. Together with the kitanes, with a smaller force and presence, a people from Tibet, cousin of China, the Shato, was established. Through their military might they imposed their forms of government and customs on the Han, residing their value in their military might, instead of the reason and strength of their culture. While in the north they were creating more or less solid political structures that hinted at the possibility of a reunification, and because they paid tribute to the tribes of the north so that they would not attack them, the Ten Kingdoms of the South (Shi Guo) were weakened by small wars of conquest, facilitating the invasion of the northern kingdoms.

In short, China was divided into five dynasties to the north and ten to the south. As the northern dynasties were attacked by the northern tribes the south was able to flourish economically and culturally, since the tribes never went so far south. However, when the northern dynasties began to pay tribute to the tribes of the north and their relationship improved, the south fell into wars and fights with different Tibetan peoples.

China would not see a new attempt of reunification until the year 960, where Zhao Kuangyin (Emperor Daizu, later), initiated the process of unification of the country, inaugurating a new dynasty, the Song.

-Song Dynasty:

In the year 960, the military of the Northern Zhou Dynasty, Zhao Kuangyin, founded the Song Dynasty, continuation of the five dynasties that followed one another in the north after the fall of the Tang. This dynasty, which established its capital at Kaifeng, managed to conquer the ten southern kingdoms and reunify much of the territory that had previously been under Tang sovereignty. And China, faced with this really believed that a new reunification would take place, but in reality it was not so. This dynasty lasted from the year 960 to the year 1279.

During the Song period, there were three important states formed by non-Chinese ethnic groups in the north. The Kitán would found the Liao dynasty in the northeast. In the northwest, the Tangut found the Western Xia Dynasty. The third of these states, and the most important, would be the Jin Dynasty, founded by the Jurchen who would conquer northern China, forcing the Song to flee to the south in the year 1127. These three states adopted the Chinese dynastic model, so traditional Chinese historiography includes them in the lists of dynasties. And these three states became dangerous and annoying neighbors of China (Song dynasty), although they always united among themselves if the Mongols approached.

The Song period could be divided into two parts: "Song of the North", until 1127, when the dynasty controlled the main part of the historical territory of China, and "Song of the South", from 1127 to 1279, period during which the court Song had to take refuge in the south, establishing the capital in the current Hangzhou, after the defeat against the Jin. From the south, China maintained the objective of reconquering the north, but they could never face the military superiority of the Altaic peoples (Mongolia).

The reunification of China would occur, in the future, thanks to the conquest of Chinese territory by another foreign people from the north: the Mongols.

For reasons of foreign policy had two capitals, the first was Pian (today Kaifeng) in the province of Henan, where the Northern Song Dynasty reigned from 960 to 1127. By the advance of the kitanes and the Mongols to the south it was advised to move the capital to Linan (now Hangzhou) in Zhejiang Province, beginning a second period called Song of the South.

During the Song dynasty arose the intellectual and artistic Renaissance Song, due to the development of internal and external trade, as well as political measures channeled towards coexistence with the peoples of the north through the payment of taxes.

The Minister of Emperor Shenzhong, Wang Anshi, was the one who developed these reforms with the Memorandum of Ten Thousand Words or the articulation of social change appropriate to the new times.

During the Song dynasty there was a great development of trade. The use of money became widespread, and the movement of people and merchandise within the country increased dramatically. This increase in trade leads to the appearance of large cities.

Even so, there would be something that China did not like at all: there was an absence of social mobility, by the establishment of an enlightened class (Shih) on the rigid examination system; this was one of the reasons why Technological and economic innovations was not the engine of social change, as happened in Europe. Wang Anshi, with his political and economic reforms, tried to provide the mercantile class (Shang) with sufficient power in order to counteract the lack of movement of the Shih, that is why he introduced the State knowledge technical and scientific, ignored until that time. It also favored the development of paper money and bills of exchange, in order to facilitate trade between the different regions, as well as protect small landowners and peasants by balancing the tax burden. He developed the system of granaries, as a pantry of the State. The development of internal communications and navigation favored economic development, but were not effective in stopping the military advance of the peoples of the north.

In the year 1127, after the capture of Emperor Huizong and the Empress Regent, the court fled to the city of Nanking and from there to Hangzhou, where it was provisionally established. The city of Hangzhou became thanks to the Song dynasty in a rich city and the most populated in the world at that time, with a way of life quite different from the north, due to the development of its monetary economy and the export of tea and porcelain.

Despite the political and territorial setbacks suffered by the tired and mature China during this period, great things also arose for him when no one expected it yet, but China already had it: Gunpowder, which used to be used for fireworks in China, was now fully implemented in the military. The Chinese lance and cannon fire already had them while in Europe they were still fighting with arrows and swords. Medicine explored a great boom in China, and wind and hydraulic power became popular. Advanced mathematics, cartography, and sailing continued as advanced in China as ever. The Chinese of the Song era were experienced sailors who traveled by ports of call reaching as far away as the Fatimid Caliphate in Egypt. They were very well equipped for their trips abroad, with large sea-going ships directed by rudders located in the stern, and guided by compasses. China was the first of all to locate the True North. Without the world noticing, China suffered early industrialization and was, silently, for a long time, the power of the world. The only reason why few knew that China was the power was because China was a disinterested and discreet power.

And so, in difficult times, China had to let go of his whims and move on even in his not so good times. And soon, while China continued with life, a double-edged yoke would fall. Because great would be his annoyance and pain, but in turn, it would be for him the key to complete unification. The dynasty ended with the military victory of the Mongols and the beginning of the Yuan dynasty. By the time he wanted to react, he had Mongolia face him, in his own house, and when he wanted to get away, Mongolia already had him tight.

-Yuan Dynasty, the marriage of China:

While China was on his own, he did not know that his destiny was not different from many, he would also suffer like everyone else. In the north, Mongolia had unified and had begun one of the greatest empires in the history of mankind. And one of the first to suffer it would be China.

Under the great Mongol leader Genghis Khan, the Mongol conquests came to unite under his rule territories as distant as Eastern Europe, Iran and China. By the time China realized, Mongolia conquered and killed the western Xia state, and defeated / killed the weak Jin dynasty in 1234. And soon he fixed his dark gaze on China, who when meeting the eyes of his feared cousin, his enemy of life, his heart jumped.

When Mongolia tried to capture China, he slipped away and fled to the south, believing that he would not reach him, but this time there was no way out.

The Mongol Empire had been divided into four administrative zones or Khanates. One of them, the Great Khanate, occupied a large part of the territory of present-day China and Mongolia. In the year 1271 the Great Kublai Khan founded a dynasty in the Chinese style, under the name Yuan, with capital in Beijing.

And when he did this, China gave him a chill, with panic he sensed what was coming.

When Mongolia approached to capture him, China rose up trying to defend against him, and there was the Naval Battle of Yamen, in the year 1279, where the new Yuan Dynasty of Mongolia and the Song Dynasty of China clashed ... and China lost.

Cruel and decisive was the battle and China fallen to Mongolia, who captured him with pleasure. The Song dynasty had fallen, now China was under the power of Mongolia, under the Yuan Dynasty, although China never accepted it. He fought, kicked, struggled and screamed. China had always seen his cousin Mongolia as his greatest enemy, so he had built the Great Wall over time, and now, finally being in his hands was like a bad joke, a bad end to his poetry, which was his life. But Mongolia was happy and satisfied; he had always wanted to capture China for anger and resentment. China insulted him and spat in his face, refusing to Mongolia. And suddenly, Mongolia fell on him, hold us tightly, and harshly told him that his grudge against him was because China always despised him, always treated him as inferior, "barbarian", but now he was the largest empire, more than the ancient love of China, the Da Quin (Roman Empire), and China heard his words with pain and surprise. China had always been considered the most illustrious and great of humanity, and had always treated the peoples of the north as barbarians and uncivilized, China was always very discriminating and with this he knew that it was true, that what Mongolia said was partly true, but China didn't want to accept it and more than once wanted to escape, in vain.

Being China under the Mongol power and being part of his empire, Mongolia took China as his trophy, and soon, forced him to marry him. It was there when China knew what was to be conquered, what was decadence. At the time he was his husband, he didn't love Mongolia. The Mongol always went to the west to conquer and left China, who in his solitude cried and cried for his fate.

As Mongolia was in love with China in a vengeful manner, he was especially to invade Japan, because he knew that China loved him over anyone. China asked him not to do it but out of jealousy, Mongolia went to Japan and China cried for it with anger and anguish. But great was his surprise and pride when he learned that Japan had liberated himself from Mongolia.

And yet, even after the conquest, of the complicated past of both and everything he detested of Mongolia, China was touched in heart when he learned that Mongolia was trying to be like him to please him. The Mongols of the Yuan Dynasty had several Chinese teachers of the Han tribe hired by them. Mongolia sought the advice of Buddhist Chinese and Confucian counselors. Mongolia built schools for Confucian scholars, issued paper money, revived Chinese rituals and approved policies that stimulated agricultural and commercial growth. And because of this, because of Mongolia's attempts, although China didn't show it, he came to love him.

The Mongol Empire was divided into four khanates or administrative areas, which actually recognized the Great Khanate (Great State) of Mongolia and China, but the other three, were quite independent and autonomous. The small Russia, of whom China heard about his husband's side, was among the khanates and parts of the Mongol empire. It was at that time that, although not known, China and the small Russia were within the same empire and same situation, under the same lord: Mongolia, and China didn't imagine the fate that it would give him and the little Russian.

No matter how great the Mongol Empire has been and that even China came to love him as a husband, things didn't go well for the Yuan dynasty at the end. The Mongol emperors had to face the difficult task of governing a society very different from theirs. They classified the population into various ethnic categories and, after a period of interruption, they resumed imperial examinations to recruit officials for the administration. The Yuan period was marked by great social instability, a situation aggravated by natural disasters, such as floods in the valley of the Yellow River, which caused famine, and also by the epidemic of plague, which affected a large part of the territory.

By the time the Mongol Empire fell into decline, and Mongolia was weaker, China knew how that would end. And despite the affection that took for his Mongol husband, China had well in mind his desire, a desire only for him. When Mongolia left China to go to war somewhere, that was the last time they saw each other as husbands, and while Mongolia leaved on his horse, China reached him and handed him a bunch of Peonies, and said scornfully: _**"Wǒ de màoxiǎn hěn bàng, wǒ de ài. Dàn tā jiéshùle."***_ And from there, Mongolia left and China did not wait for him again. Finally, China would be China, China and no one else. The period of the Yuan Dynasty and the marriage of China with his cousin Mongolia lasted from 1271 to 1368.

-Ming Dynasty, industrialized China, the first true industrial revolution:

The social disorder of the end of the Yuan dynasty provoked numerous rebellions against the Mongols. China did his best to deal with this and sought a solution. Soon, China fervently supported a rebel leader of humble origin, Zhu Yuanzhang, who in the face of the Mongol decay and rebellions that made the Yuan dynasty collapse, founded the Ming Dynasty in 1368, establishing the capital at Nanking. And with this, China and Mongolia separated. Never again did China see him in the same way as at any time in his life, and Mongolia did not feel the same about China either. Now, as a person released, China returned to his own. But as always, the beginning of every dynasty is difficult. This dynasty lasted from 1368 to the year 1644.

Zhu Yuanzhang, the new emperor, would be succeeded, after a brief civil war, by his son Emperor Yongle, who moved the capital to Beijing.

Emperor Hongwu of the Ming Dynasty, who died at the age of 71, survived the death of the Empress and her son and heir for five years. Dozens of concubines were burned alive at his funeral and buried with him, which disturbed China a little when he heard their cries of pain and terror while the fire of the bonfire illuminated the night.

During the Ming Dynasty, China would become the first maritime power in the world. The whole time that China was under Mongolia, in wars and civil wars, everything was a setback that made China feel oppressed and reduced, but now, with no one, China exploded in everything he could.

In economic, industrial, commercial, arts and philosophy, China returned to the power.

In the economic sphere, paper currency fell into disuse during the Ming period, due to the inflation problems it generated, and silver began to be used. From these moments, China understood before all that paper money only generated problems and debt.

China rearmed his marina and along with the famous navigator Zheng He, China decided to remove the doubt and see the world environment at last. And China did it. As a marine power of the time, before Spain was, China toured with his arms Asia, Africa, and even came to America. China was making a map of the world, and was removing from each place some rarity to take her home. Pre-Columbus Chinese maps show things of what is now Argentina, which clearly proves that the Chinese, thanks to Admiral Zheng He, were aware of America at least 70 years before Europe. And despite this, China kept seeing the world dull and boring. But at least he was happy, because from being a Mongolian husband to be free was a big step, although traces of the past would always remain in him. Despite China's disinterest in the world, he admired Zheng He, who was curiously Muslim. During the Ming Dynasty, thanks to his trade and new contact with the world after the Mongols, religions such as Islam came to China but did not have much impact. Despite having seen the world, and having contact again by trade, China began to be strict with whom he traded. The trade became his hobby and a way to know the world without having to leave his house.

As he began to be strict with it, a sure trade route was with his brother Japan, and for his happiness, Japan agreed to trade with him. Thus, after centuries, their relationship resumed, but nothing was the same. Sadly, China saw that his brother changed tin. Because of battles and wars, Japan was now cold and unscrupulous, and China did not know what he was thinking about but at least he was happy to walk with his brother again.

During this period his bad relationship with the Mongols came back, where China became obsessed with fortifying the Great Wall and new fights against them in the north took place. In addition, he soon began what would be his bad relationship with his other cousin, Tibet. The Ming dynasty was very arbitrary with Tibet and there was a popularization of Taoism over Buddhism in China, which pitted China against Tibet. There were sporadic military advances from China to Tibet but he could not continue as Mongolia interposed between them as protector of Tibet. These were one of the first altercations that Tibet and China had, but they would have many more in the future.

During the Ming Dynasty, the famous Forbidden City was built.

During this time, China industrialized like no other country before. Firearms, guns, gunpowder, industrial furnaces, the first mechanical machines emerged in China. Printing and mechanics became totally common. China industrialized; China was really the first real industrial revolution. China had everything, trade was just a hobby because China literally had everything, and that was why he was not forgiven.

When Spain and his brother Portugal became the powers in Europe and in America, they soon visited Great China, but they could do little. Europeans could do nothing or say to China, who was the real power and who had everything. In fact, Europeans practically begged China, since no reasonable deal could be made since China did not need anything from them. China saw the Europeans as small ants but also saw the danger in them. When Portugal and Spain wanted to conquer him through religion, sending missionaries to China, they also failed. The Chinese, cults in philosophy, criticized Christianity suspiciously and refused to abandon Buddhism and Taoism. In addition, they already had enough of monotheism with Islam. When Portugal tried to amaze him with the Greek sciences he realized that China already knew everything and was even more advanced in science and medicine than they and the ancient Greeks. With shame and envy, the Europeans could do nothing more than beg sporadically to China, who watched from above. The gunpowder and the first European firearms brought them from China, where industrialization was.

And although it was not very noticeable that China was the power because he had a big disinterest in the world, China was the most powerful of all. But soon someone would make his life impossible. When England began to compete with Spain, he made the same mistake of believing that China would need him. Laughing, China sent a letter to the King of England telling him that he understood the desire of the English, who came from a tiny island, to want to go to them, the Chinese, but that he was disinterested and needed nothing of them. Faced with such humiliating rejection, England, embarrassed to the teeth, swore to make China fall at any rate, but together with France, for a long time they had to prostrate themselves before China and beg since nothing could be done against China and without China.

China was the industrial power of the world, had the Europeans begging himand in spite of everything, was not smart enough to see the future that awaited him, didn't see the glare of the eyes of England. And China would pay the price for underestimating them and for believing that he would never fall in the way he fell. His destiny was approaching him.

-Qing Dynasty, the last dynasty of China:

The destiny of China was approaching, and he, blinded in his pride, could never foresee what destiny had in store for him, when in fact, the truth was always before his eyes. By the time China realized his future, in the year 1644, the Qing dynasty, coming from Manchuria, conquered Beijing.

This dynasty, destined to give continuity to a political system whose origin is lost in the centuries, was foreign, coming from Manchuria, and was never considered proper by the Chinese population and was always denied in the eyes of China.

The origins of the Qing Dynasty are in the Jurc people, the same that in the 12th century invaded China establishing the ephemeral domination of the Jin. In 1635, a few years before ruling the country, the Jurchens, organized in the steppes of Manchuria, adopted the name of Manchus. Their project to replace the Ming dynasty was slowly forged inside and outside its borders. In the first place, they created a political and military organization uniting the different tribes under the command of Nurhachi; their economic base was based on the control of certain very valuable merchandise, such as pearls, precious stones, skins, which gave them a wealth capable of sustaining their territorial ambitions. The administrative and political base was created based on an organization based on military units, which followed the model of the Chinese garrisons. Like the Mughal Emperor Kublai Khan, Nurhachi surrounded himself with Chinese advisors, thus allowing a rapid assimilation of Chinese culture and tradition. In this way it was not difficult for him to get the alliance of other Mughal peoples and to direct his gaze towards the conquest of China. On the other hand, the instability in the last years of the Ming dynasty had favored the intrusion in Chinese territory of the Manchus armies like allied forces of the emperor against the internal disturbances. This situation caused that the Manchu had like final aim to supplant to the Ming dynasty, which they obtained in 1644 after the flight of the Ming court towards the south and the suicide of the emperor Kangx. By the time all this happened, China was already in the hands of the Qing Dynasty and his destiny signed.

In China, the Qing Dynasty has been considered a very oppressive dynasty. Manchus imposed their style of hairdo and its form to dress to the Chinese population, and the Manchu language was used for the most important subjects in the court, dominated by the class leader of Manchu origin. All this greatly angered China who protested and kept a special grudge against this dynasty. But what China did not know was that his destiny and his life would take a huge turnaround very soon.

With the passing of time, and under the oppressive Qing Dynasty, China began an expansionism and military force that allowed his to have under his rule his younger sister Taiwan, Tibet and Mongolia. With this, added to the abundance and population of him, he made his dislike for the Qing go to the background. The Chinese army became infallible. However, the problems for China were not long in coming back: the social order that had ruled China since time immemorial was the confucianism that maintained the culture and Chinese society molded. However, soon this social order was completely broken, generating a great instability in China, who began to feel anxious and desperate. His only salvation was when Neo-Confucianism became popular, which was implanted in society by the Qing to keep the social environment calm. However, China had other serious problems, they were, without doubt, the beginning of his downfall: in the eighteenth century England had become the marine power of the world, and as if it were a hungry dog, he didn't take long to carry out colonialism everywhere he could. And England knew well, that his biggest rival for the moment was China. Only China prevailed in power against England but England could do nothing against China directly. He had tried to blackmail him economically and even impose himself militarily but he could never, China was untouchable and infallible, but not by much. England was smart and had a plan that was literally malevolent. China was very upset when England invaded and put India under his power. England wanted India because he was a very convenient strategic place for him. In what remained of the eighteenth century and early nineteenth century, China was harassed in vain by England, who having no result with China took his plan under his sleeve: opium.

England was small compared to China, but he was mortally intelligent. England, to annoy and indignation of India began to cultivate opium to market it for East Asia. Faced with this drug, to which China knew how harmful and bad it was for people, banned the opium trade in him.

England smuggled opium to China and smuggled it from India. And soon, his plan was working, the Chinese began to become addicted to opium, but he too. Faced with the illegal action and the smuggling of opium by England to China, he, tired and angry, wrote a letter to the Queen of England, Queen Victoria, asking her to please leave him in peace. But obviously, this didn't happen. England wanted to introduce opium in China and break the temper of the Chinese, make them dependent on him something, and so he would win. And that China prohibited opium did not stop him at all, but even served to justify an armed conflict with him. Soon, feigning outrage, England, claiming that China was ruining his business, declared war on him, and China, with eyes wide open in surprise, fell into England's bait.

-Opium Wars 1839-1842 / 1856-1860:

When in the mind of England was to destroy China because in those days, before the German Empire existed, was his greatest rival and enemy both economically and in other aspects, nothing would stop him. As villainous as it sounds, England put together a game where it would destroy China from within. And China, who underestimated Westerners, couldn't see it.

Soon, the English extended their cultivation by his possessions in India, using it as currency for the Chinese tea more and more demanded in the metropolis. The consequences of this trade were disastrous for the Chinese economy, since less and less money was entering the state coffers, causing a deficit in his trade balance on the one hand, and on the other, corruption among officials increased considerably as it went up the number of addicts. The situation reached such an extreme that it was the determining cause of China's first war with a Western power (England) and the beginning of imperialism in Chinese territory. China, sick with opium inside, would discover the pain, the real pain, and England, with pleasure would present it to him as soon as possible. Soon the war began.

China was infallible and his army was strong, but not if they were all addicted to opium. England knew this and that is why he did everything. A dirty play but in the end, for the misfortune of many, it worked. Slowly China watched as his world, the fantastic world of his life was falling down, while he saw the malicious smile of the Englishman and felt every part of his body in an extreme pain by the effects of the opium. The consumption of opium causes the system to stop producing the substances that keep the body protected and alert. With addiction, the body stops producing this substance and the body is weakened and totally exposed, in a terrible pain. And China suffered like no one, although England could not get away from his own game and also became addicted. England was strong, the strongest at that time, and China was weak and decayed like a weak leaf, which saw how with the blood of his own and their world was corroded by the West. And China lost miserably, and that was the end of his greatness. Before China was still standing and he was the only obstacle in England, but now, he had finally fallen as well. And England did not take long to deal with it, while China fell in dismay, without understanding what really happened.

The First Opium War (1839-1842) ended with the signing of the Treaty of Nanjing, the first of the so-called Unequal Treaties, by which China, through tears and blood, had to give England to his younger brother Hong Kong, to pay compensation of 21 million dollars of silver and to open to the commerce the ports of Amoy, Shanghai, Canton and Ningbo, falling the economy of China at the hands of England and that meant everything. Now China was a vassal of England, and vassal is a euphemism for what he really was.

And although China became after the First Opium War an economic vassal of England, being pressured and harassed in every way, China until the middle of the nineteenth century had the naive hope of autonomy and freedom returned. But then this hope would be crushed.

Soon, China in his last attempt of rebellion, had another war against England that also revolved around the destructive opium.

In the 1850s there was a rapid growth of imperialism. Some shared objectives among Western powers include expanding their overseas markets and establishing new ports of call. Both the French agreement known as the Huangpu Treaty and the US pact called the Wangxia Treaty contain clauses that allow the renegotiation of these treaties after twelve years. In an effort to expand militarily on China, England asked the authorities of the Qing dynasty to renegotiate what was agreed in the Treaty of Nanking, in 1854. The British demands included being able to exercise free trade throughout China, legalize the commercialization of opium; abolish the taxes to foreigners for the internal transit, to regulate the traffic of coolies (Workers semi-slaves) and to allow the British ambassador to reside in Beijing, among other things. China, with tears in his eyes of indignation, rejected the demands presented by England, France and the United States. For all this, the Second Opium War broke out (1856-1860) which can be considered as a continuation of the First Opium War (1839-1842).

This war, no matter how much the opium excuse was used again, was a clear attempt by England and France, masters of the world at that time, to expand militarily on China. Even if England had won the first opium war by economically reducing China like a whore, they still did not have the excuse to invade him militarily and for this reason, they were desperate to make him war, and they succeeded. China put all his efforts in winning, even had hopes, but he could not against France and England, and he lost again. And when he did, officially he was lost, China the greatest of all, had been defeated and reduced, by those who had been the most insignificant at first. After the First Opium War England sabotaged him, and took almost all industrialized things, or imitated them, expanding his own Industrial Revolution, and China was thrown into agony. And when the hands of England and France seized him, China closed his eyes, everything was over for him. China fell into a dark hole where he could not leave until the mid-twentieth century. And all the problems that would mutilate him, that would make his past full of greatness look far away was the fault of the Westerners. Soon, the bloodiest event of the nineteenth century would occur in China.

-Taiping Rebellion (1851-1864):

China was ill for opium, without strength. He was economically reduced to a vassal of England. Added to the bad government of the Qing Dynasty, China had fallen and could not leave his home, being besieged and imprisoned by England.

And soon, he would continue his suffering. The Christian missionaries did not wait when China fell at the foot of England, and went to try to evangelize the Chinese, in a moment of discomfort. It was precisely because of the discomfort of the Chinese that Christianity could finally emerge as it had not been able to before, when China was the power. And soon, the Chinese who converted to Christianity professed a fanatical Christianity.

And soon, this issue would take on great relevance in China. The Taiping Rebellion was a civil war with great religious connotations that took place in China between the years of 1851 and 1864, in which the imperial forces of the Qing Dynasty and the Heavenly Kingdom of the Great Peace faced that occupied during the conflict important zones of southern China.

The Heavenly Kingdom of the Great Peace was a theocratic state ruled by a Chinese Christian named Hong Xiuquan, a Christian convert who proclaimed himself king of the nation and as the new Messiah, even declaring himself the younger brother of Jesus Christ and sent by God to eradicate the cult to the devil in China. Facing such a bizarre situation, added to his great discomfort, China exploded in disbelief and in deep anger. With the few remaining forces he went to war and was in each battle, where with his weapons he annihilated every follower of Hong Xiuquan and every Christian Chinese supporter of the Heavenly Kingdom of Great Peace. Of peace and celestial it had nothing, and China without mercy, by the wounds and pain that he had to endure, he annihilated them all, one by one. And China almost fell dead too, spitting blood and on the verge of unconsciousness, because what happened there was very bloody. The death toll in this war reached 50 million, this conflict being considered as the bloodiest war before the Second World War and bloodier than the Great War.

China, despite triumphing and emerging victorious, bathed in blood and even addicted to opium, left evidence of the social and economic volatility that China suffered during the second half of the nineteenth century, which would trigger subsequent rebellions and overthrow the Imperial government in 1911 with the Xinhai Revolution.

But it was missing for it, and when more China suffered, more England tried to abuse him.

-Dismembered, prostituted and mutilated China:

After having lost the opium wars, after having fallen into the addiction that England controlled, after his economic denigration, after having given Hong Kong to the English, and after having lived through one of the bloodiest passages in his history, China was lost. England controlled him as he wanted. He soon entered his house and imposed himself. England hated him because he had been over him. England hated all authority other than his own. He had hated the Catholic Church, and had created the Anglican Reformation conveniently. England hated anyone who was above him because he was a maniac of power, and he hated China to death just because he knew he had been bigger than him, bigger than he would ever understand. And for that reason, when he had China so weak at his mercy, he soon enjoyed it. He entered his house and slapped him, kicked, and insulted, until he was able to rape him. He reduced China in a degrading way, one that made China hate him with all his being. Also, since he knew what it meant (because he had lived it in person), England gave China a little to France, and did to China many things that China didn't want to talk about or remember.

Both abused China in an inhuman way. Most of the population fell into extreme poverty, the girls had to prostitute themselves or die of hunger and the foreigners came to destroy everything and above with discrimination. Imperialism and colonialism was like someone entering your house, beating and raping you, emptying your refrigerator, sitting at your table and in the pit will be discriminated against you. When foreigners entered China, they treated the Chinese with enormous discrimination, as if they were superior, and doing so was an act of total ignorance. England forced China to sleep in the mud, played tricks on him to humiliate him and in fact it was very common that in bars the signs said "Forbidden the entrance to dogs and Chinese", until that point China was humiliated. Sometimes England invited China to eat together in the same table, with France and the Netherlands, and always humiliated him as much as he could in front of others. France laughed and Holland was silent. And China, devastated, hated them all to death. A completely everyone, abused both economically and politically, prostituted and abused, beaten and reduced to the category of a dog, China found how cruel could be the Westerners and how deep was the dark hole in which he was. A deadly hatred was born in the heart of China.

Even so, England still had the propriety not to treat China as if he were a colony, making he believe that he was still a free nation.

In the political, after the mortal defeats that supposed the Wars of the Opium, a new leader emerged: Empress Dowager Cixi. Cixi was the concubine of Emperor Xianfeng, mother of Emperor Tongzhi, and aunt of Emperor Guangxu. From the beginning, she controlled the Qing Government and was the de facto ruler of China for 47 years. Sometimes China loved her because of the Empress Dowager's insistence on preserving China without Western influence. But sometimes China hated her since her actions only made him worse.

The empress bequeathed to carry out a coup to expel Sushun from the regency, designated as such by the last emperor. She was known as the "ruler behind the curtain" in Qing politics, as she told her son, the emperor, what to do from behind a curtain.

During this time that he was under the precarious tutelage of England, and as there were no political parties proper, a lot of secret societies were formed, like the ancestral secret society of White Lotus, among others, and all had the goal of getting up at some point against the imperialism that was beginning to destroy China. And this one, in spite of sometimes not being able to stand up, he was very active in the societies and had in mind at some point to get rid of imperialism.

During the 1860s, the Qing dynasty had conquered social rebellions with the help of organized militias. The Qing Government then proceeded to deal with the problem of modernization, which it sought with the "Self-Movement". Several modernized armies were formed, such as the Beiyang Army. And when China believed at least a little that things at least could not get worse, they got much worse.

To worsen his situation and morals, the Berlin Congress soon took place, where the European powers, including Japan, planned to divide parts of China. China was present but was not part of the decision table, and he cry bitterly watching as even his brother participated in his partition. China felt miserable. "It's what happens when you're too big for spiteful insects," China thought of his situation. His only slight consolation was to think that the young German Empire stayed with him, because he liked him more than England, and China had a bit of fun watching the Englishman writhe with envy and fear before the young German, who was his new rival now. But China would never suffer anyone, and the destiny would continue to be beaten until China said Enough!

-First Sino-Japanese War (1894-1895):

There came a time when Western games would afflict China with his cruel destiny, one that would make heart break completely. Soon, China, completely tired and exhausted, saw something that made his eyes fill with tears: his brother Japan had also been approached by Westerners, but instead of making him a vassal they made him an ally of them. And now, Japan, forced to play the game, faced his older brother, the one who loved him the most. China felt disgust and a deep sadness for everything. In his eyes, Japan was also a victim of Westerners and should do what they ordered and that is why, despite that war, China didn't hate him.

Japan, now the Empire of Japan, wanted to expand so as not to be left behind with respect to the Westerners, and set his sights on his brother Korea. Korea, most of the time, was a vassal / satellite state of China and soon, Japan wanted him just for his own. When this happened, to the sadness of China, began the cruel war that pitted these two brothers, three if count Korea. Japan was industrialized and had the upper hand over China, who was drugged by opium, beaten and wounded by everything that happened and even so, China proving to be the biggest, fought in the war firmly with his modernized Beiyang fleet. Soon Japan gave a coup d'état to Korea to put a pro-Japanese government, but China with force interposed himself. Enraged by everything, the Nagasaki Incident happened, where China went to that port city and bombed it, killing many people. And when Japan reproached him, China annoyed with his brother, refused to apologize. But China's destiny would be to keep falling and falling. China lost the war, and Japan enjoyed it very much. While China cried of impotence, it was signed that he handed Taiwan to Japan and Korea ceased to be a vassal state of China, now being under the influence of Japan.

China lamented and wept, what he did to him was cruel. To make him addicted to opium, to make him a vassal that would benefit the interests of the English, and now, to make him fall more for his brother, his dearest brother. And even though China was filled with hatred, he could not yet hate his brother Japan, whom he thought was another victim of Westerners. China felt a deep pain for the fate of both.

And soon, China could not take it anymore. From the Opium Wars, the economically prostitution, of the imperialism that devoured everything, and the discrimination and mistreatment that he suffered, added to the devastating Sino-Japanese war, made in the wounded and mistreated heart of China a terrible hatred was born, a very strong one, which would make China finally reveal himself, but in vain as well: the Boxer rebellion.

-Rebellion of the Boxers and the Death by a thousand cuts:

Between the years 1899 and 1901, the fearsome rebellion of the Boxers arose, an ultra nationalist Chinese uprising. It was logical that such an extreme rebellion should arise considering the political and social economic situation in China at that time. The so-called Boxers were Chinese who fervently wished to expel foreigners, eliminate Christianity from China and keep Chinese culture intact. The Boxers were characterized by their xenophobia and hatred towards the West because of all the evil they did to China. The Boxers wore swords and exercised Kung Fu as a fight.

When this terrible rebellion took place, China made the mistake of supporting and joining them. Along with the Boxers, China took 500 missionaries and Westerners hostage and murdered them as a message to Westerners. In this act of extreme rebellion, led by his rancor and pain for everything, China began to try to expel the invaders and to preserve as always had been able to do before. The Boxers were secretly financed by Cixi, the Empress Dowager. And China really believed that with such an act of rebellion, with such a nationalist uprising could stop the advance of Occidentalism on him, and could, finally, return to be free. But his mistake was big. This rebellion, however anti-foreign, to the Westerners served they well, and in fact, it was the key that England so much sought: to lead them to the military invasion of China. Now, with the justification that the Chinese were violent and that they murdered missionaries and Westerners, England and theirs had the perfect excuse to invade China, and China would know that all of that were a big mistake. England formed the Eight-Nation Alliance, which were England, France, the United States, the young German Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, Italy, Russia and even Japan, and they all invaded China at the same time and China would finally know the punishment that it implied his rebellion.

China and the Westerns lived in their own flesh, while screaming in desperation and pain, the Death by a thousand cuts, which was to kill a person in thousands of pieces while still living. All the powers that invaded him punished him and China to they in this way. And they bathed in blood and pain. Thousands of Chinese died in this way at the hands of the invading Westerners. Although officially there were only eight invasion armies, unofficially there were fourteen different nations to do everything to China. And China suffered it like never before. The boxers' rebellion was annihilated by 1901, and China had to live the years that followed with cuts and wounds all over his body and a lot with eight nations installed abusively in his home, well, maybe it was not his home anymore from that moment.

Tired, disappointed and hurt, the only force that China had was, oddly enough, it was his chilling neighbor Russia. China hated all Westerners for obvious and obvious reasons, and Russia was no exception, but with Russia it was different. Russia began to harass him from the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries but China had always ignored him. By the time China was invaded, Russia took the opportunity to seduce him with an interesting proposal: Russia wanted to have influence over Korea, and asked China to let him have influence over Manchuria and thus stop the advance of Japanese influence. Even though China detested Russia and still loved his brother Japan, he accepted. China believed that Japan would not have a chance against Russia and that by losing, he would need him. Therefore, when the Russo-Japanese War occurred in 1905, China was neutral. But when Japan won, China knew that everything had gone backwards and surrendered in every way to his situation.

In 1908 the Empress Dowager Cixi dies and ascended the throne with only three years the one that would be known as the last emperor of China, Puyi. And in spite of this, China already began to move away from his emperors and from everything in which he had believed and known and soon, it was seen in a true crossroads. The secret societies that represented as political parties in China soon captured him and made him see his reality. For China, there was no way out of his situation unless he did what he had tried to prevent: choosing between two Western models. When China was faced with that, he knew that Westerners had won anyway, because now he had to choose between two models that China, with his abstract mind, didn't understand, and didn't really want to do it. He had to choose between carrying out a reformist republic, or a fairly radical idea, communism. And China saw himself at this crossroads, lamenting that he could not understand this and see how Westerners had forced him, in one way or another, to fall into their game. And since China had nothing to lose, nothing to wait for, his choice was made.

-Xinhai Revolution and the Wuchang Uprising, the fall of the dynasty:

Since the second half of the nineteenth century is glimpsed in Chinese society that nobody liked that Western nations dismember their nation. The last five decades of the nineteenth century are characterized by an awakening of national consciousness, in which there are few attempts to stop the Western expansionist zeal and the politics of the Qing Dynasty.

When, at the beginning of the twentieth century, China had made his forced choice of future and uprising, the revolution was stealthily prepared among the ranks of Wuchang's army and had not been discovered in advance by the police, alarmed by the outbreak of a bomb in the city. The city of Hànkǒu on October 9, 1911, it would have taken a little longer to rush. The discovery of the police led to investigate, while rescuing the survivors of the explosion, why they kept hidden bombs and what they discovered were lists that linked the military with anti-monarchical activities. It was decided to take drastic measures with those soldiers, who before being captured preferred, starting with the Eighth Engineer Battalion, to take up arms and revolt, expelling the imperial power that was in Wuchang. This is known as the Wuchang uprising of October 1911. This insurrection is considered the beginning of the Revolution, unleashing a wave of adhesions and acts of rebellion against the Qing court in Beijing. And by the time this started to happen, even if China knew that he had fallen into the game of the West, being stuck in their world, still, China also revolted again and preferred to die to continue as he was.

On October 11, the city of Hànyáng fell into the hands of the revolutionaries and the next day Hànkǒu did it. Thus fell the triple city divided by the Yangtze and Han rivers and strategic point in the center of China, Wuhan.

At that time the revolutionary Sun Yat-sen was in the United States.

Nevertheless, these revolutions were frequent in southern China and were often stifled by the central government. But it took a long time to resolve the conflict, which increasingly encouraged the revolutionaries, while the armies of the neighboring provinces were added, as was the case of the New Army troops in the provinces of Shaanxi and Hunan, who mutinied and sided with the Wuhan rebels on October 22. All participated, students and workers of the cities. China had had many rebellions in his history, but in a few took sides as in this revolution, where the goal of China was to eliminate the emperors, to be a strong republic and get rid of the Westerners. That was all, although China had not wanted it that way, it was.

To cope with this situation, the dynasty asked who had been appointed Minister of Beiyang in 1902 by the Empress Cixi, Yuan Shikai, a powerful soldier who had participated in the First Sino-Japanese War, commanding the prestigious Beiyang Army also known as the Army of the North, to organize the offensive against the rebels of the south. On October 30, revolts took place in Kunming, Yunnan Province, which began at nine o'clock at night with a series of shots and which three hours later would achieve possession of the city. In addition, two other provinces, Shanxi and Jiangxi, joined the rebellion. On November 1, the military government of Yunnan was founded. Likewise, on November 3, Jiangsu province joined the rebellion, while on November 22 Sichuan and December 12 Shandong.

A day later, the Beiyang Army attacked Hànkǒu and took possession of it. But Yuan Shikai started negotiating secretly with the revolutionaries. As the days passed, the rebellion advanced, and the commanders of the army demanded that the court accept a series of petitions called the "twelve claims," which promoted the parliamentary system and the reduction of the power of the emperor, replacing his figure of government with that of a prime minister. The Manchu court, knowing that it was impossible to refuse such demands due to their deteriorated military situation, was forced to accept those conditions. Yuan Shikai assumed the position of Prime Minister of the Qing Empire.

In March 1912, the parliamentary constitution was enacted with a parliamentary and presidential election, the first to be held within a period of ten months. Sun Yat-sen, with the intention of being able to participate in the elections, creates the political party Guómíndǎng, better known in the West as "Kuomintang". Once the elections were held in 1913, Yuan Shikai refused to leave power. Civil wars broke out between factions of the army loyal to Yuan Shikai and Sun Yat-sen. China was so overwhelmed by the change of his life, how everything had ended, how his world was disengaged like silk by the wind, he could not choose or think which of the two leaders to choose. The factional civil wars ended with Sun Yat-sen sent back into exile. Little by little Yuan's government transformed into something very similar to what was the Qing Dynasty until in 1915 it restored the character of "Imperial". On January 1, 1916, he ascended to the throne as emperor and only three months later, yielding to the pressures of China, who was no longer undecided and decided to take power, abolished the monarchy again.

-The Chinese Republic, The Lords of War, and the Soviet Republic of China:

All this turbulent period of China, from the end of the century to this sudden revolution, was like a period in which China risked his life and after all this he could breathe at last. And when he opened his eyes, he was a republic. His world, the world he had known for thousands and thousands of years suddenly seemed strange. The Westerners had won, however. That he had to organize in a republic, to make a revolution and all this, was because Westerners had gotten a hand in his world, but nothing of it would have happened as it happened. He knew, with sadness, that from now on, until it was over, he would be back in the world of Westerners and play with their rules, his world of mysteries was over. But China swore to at least be strong and never again let anyone put their hands on him. And with melancholy and strength, he began his new journey.

When the Russian Revolution took place in 1917, China, like everyone else, looked up surprised. Russia was now a communist, and when it rose, China's eyes shone with the brightness of Russia. And, even though China still felt an aversion to him, he confessed to himself that Russia was very brave or very foolish. However, the emergence of the Soviet Union was not a minor issue in China. As the Chinese Republic was now a bourgeois republic, China strangely during the First World War was allied to the Entente, which surprised him as he had fought to be far and away from the Westerners, especially England, and from one moment to another, with questions of policy, were his ally and indirect ally of his brother Japan. As now the greatest danger was Russia, England ordered China to also send armies to sabotage the Bolsheviks of Russia. China annoyed, he did, because he did not want to have conflicts with England and having now been a republic. Even so, if it had been for him, he would not have intervened in Russia, he didn't care. But all intervention was useless, because Russia could, and emerged as the Soviet Union. China did not know what to think, he had many problems but Russia would be present in some of them.

During these times after the Qing Dynasty, Mongolia and Tibet remained, with force, to obtain their autonomy from China.

The death of Yuan was the beginning of the transition from Imperial China to Republican China. And it was a really chaotic transition. Immediately, it became evident that the republican government of that period was weak (with 45 legislations, 5 legislatures and 7 constitutions). For prestige, many governments were accredited the functions of government on the representation of the entire territory. Nepotism and corruption were breeders, with a constitution based more on the good faith of their politicians than on efficient controls. In less than four years, without a strong figure to guide them, the Chinese territory was divided around his original political configuration, and the so-called warlords (military chieftain) of each region began to control all matters related to the ancient empire.

In an automatic way, China was divided into two large spheres, which in turn were divided into territories governed by different military chieftain. In the North, a series of governments characterized by their warlords succeeded each other in power; which was characterized by numerous hand blows, changes of loyalty, betrayal and foreign intervention, which made China, angered and began to become disenchanted with the situation. In addition, with Japan as their largest and most influential ally, these cliques destroyed each other, as well as fought tirelessly with the South until they weakened enough to end their power base.

In the South, on the other hand, Dr. Sun began quietly rearming his power base. Based on the centralist democracy postulated by Lenin, he began to design an organization based on a single party (Kuomintang), as well as a military academy at the service of the party. Even with his death in 1925, Chiang-Kai Shek completed his dream with a military strengthening of his organization, the defection on his part of two military of the North and military genius. By 1928, China seemed to have been unified around the government of Nanking, but remained a prisoner of military, of lesser power but similar influence in many of the Chinese provinces.

Corrupting and the absence of power in the government were openly denounced by the Chinese Communists, who were increasingly noted. Under the influence of the warlords who supported him, Chiang Kai-shek initiated the communist purge, which started in a civil war. While retaining the communists as a thorn in his side, the Kuomintang party finally conquered Peking, getting the military recognition that so desperately wanted, culminating Dr. Sun's dream of unifying China. While this entire power struggle was happening, China was beginning to become disenchanted with everything. And although at first China was faithful to the Kuomintang and had an aversion towards the communists, this vision began to change. The extreme misery in China meant that, in 1931, an unrecognized parallel state, the Soviet Chinese Republic, emerged in the south, led by a communist committee headed by a certain Mao. When this happened, China became quite alert. The people had won over the communists in times of misery, and even if China were to conquer this new state, he often went to see it secretly, where, surprisingly, he found Russia. Russia knew of the existence of this state and wanted China, but China was not ready yet, there was still something missing that would make China exploit that situation.

This parallel state ended in 1937 when the army of the Chinese republic began to persecute them and had to flee to the north. China would not forget this, and a great chill felt to know that Russia was waiting for him. China wanted to cry for everything. But this was the beginning of the end. Concerned about having a powerful neighbor on the other side of the sea, the Japanese attacked China to destroy him and use him as a platform for their own development. By 1937, the communists and the Kuomintang had to face a common enemy, in the Second Sino-Japanese War, which cost the great colossus more than forty million of his population and years of misery.

-Second Sino-Japanese War, World War II and Chinese Civil War:

The world began to settle and form as a result of the First World War and the Treaty of Versailles, and Japan, China's younger brother, would soon look at him with intense eyes of desire. But China did not understand much what happened because even though he contributed a little during the Great War, he had not been very involved to understand this chain of consequence. But soon it wouldn't matter. Japan wanted to possess Korea definitively and wanted to defeat China, wanted to have his resources and didn't want to have competition. And when China learned the wishes of his younger brother, he euphorically asked that the quarrels and rivalries of the Kuomintang and the communists stop, because there was an enemy outside, the Empire of Japan.

China was very worried but didn't really know what would happen to him, and how it would mark that for life.

In the conflict that would be the Second World War, China was the first to suffer, China was the one who suffered the most. Without prior notice, in 1937, Japan sneaked up on China. And he perceived him. China believed that Japan was approaching him to harass him or something, and China, saddened by his fate, turned his back on him as he spoke to him, and suddenly, he sanitized a throbbing pain. A sharp pain made China, with his eyes wide open, turn to his brother. Japan had taken out his katana and cut China from behind. And China more pain felt in his chest. His brother had betrayed him openly. China had not hated Japan before, believing him to be another victim of Westerners, but now, seeing Japan's empty gaze, the love he felt for his brother became thinner. In 1937, Japan invaded China, beginning with the Second Sino-Japanese War. The results were devastating. The anti-Japanese sentiment gripped China, who sanitized a deep grudge and anger towards his brother. When Japan came to China and invaded him, he committed all acts of barbarities, such as the execution of thousands of innocent citizens, torture and mass rape of women. China suffered like never before and worse for him, when his own younger brother reloaded his body. The massacres and abuses of the Japanese towards the Chinese is something that still today is a subject of pain and controversial. And before such brutality, before such a cruel massacre, China didn't think a moment and went to fight against his brother, to fight for real. China resisted as anyone, was filled with a frenzy of euphoria and anger, because what was happening beyond the limits of his own cruelty. And China, sadly looked for the last time at his younger brother, whom he told, before attacking him: _**"Wǒ bù zài wèi nǐ gǎndào rènhé ài. Wǒ conglái méiyǒu xiǎngguò zhè shì kěnéng de, dàn tā shì ... Rìběn".**_ And it was there when the entire affective bond between them ended up being broken forever, China never again loved Japan, because the cruelty that this one did to him, and that entire quarrel, made the heart of China darken, and no longer forgive his brother.

The Japanese invaded China and both internal fighting forces in the conflict (the Kuomintang and the Communists) united to face the external danger. However, the Kuomintang's army devoted itself more to the anti-communist internal struggle than to defeating the Japanese, being unable to promote a guerrilla war, as the Communists did: defeat the external enemies and extend the revolution in the countryside.

The fact that the Kuomintang sometimes fought against the Japanese and other times secretly allied with them caused their popularity to diminish. Those of the Kuomintang said that being Japanese was a "skin disease" but being a communist was a "disease of the soul", so their position against the Japanese actually hid alliances between them, since they were coming together, making everything very contradictory. The ambiguous position of the Kuomintang really annoyed China, considering them traitors, and made him get closer and closer to the communists, who had a stance against the Japanese throughout the course of the war.

Before and during the war, a de facto state controlled by the Japanese and their interests had been created, which had as emperor Pu Yi, ancient and last emperor of China. This fact terribly annoyed China, who outraged, not only did not accept this state which was Manchukuo (Manchuria), but considered his former emperor a complete traitor.

Because he was openly at war with Japan, the United States decided to support him without taking much account of the strong communism that was growing in China, what was most important for now was to eliminate Japan. China cared little and nothing about what happened in Europe and the messes and those "imperialists" were doing, the only thing that China wanted was to get Japan out of the way, free his brother Korea, who was kidnapped by Japan, and at the same time look for the way to deal with the civil war (communists and nationalist) that ate at him from within. Russia had promised China that when he ended with Germany he would go to help him, and it definitely happened. When Russia had defeated Germany, he quickly declared war on Japan. When seeing Russia with him, strangely China felt relief and happiness. But soon all thought would be interrupted when the United States dropped the bombs on Japan. China saw it perfectly, saw the glow, and heard the screams. And despite the hatred he felt for Japan, tears fell from his eyes. China then knew that from the war, Japan paid the highest price. But that didn't stop the fact that, during the war trials, China protested indignantly that Japan must apologize for the massacre and killing he had done in him. But to the United States that didn't suit him, as he began to Cold War it suited Japan on his side, so he helped to hide his crimes. That is why Germany was the most demonized by the war, when China knew firsthand that Japan had done the same or worse, because they were brothers. Outraged, to this day China asks Japan to apologize.

Being one of the first countries affected by the war, China was the first to sign the United Nations, but none of that mattered. For him, the fight was not over, and China would soon make the most radical change of all, and it would impact the world. For China, nothing was over, everything was about to begin.

-Chinese Revolution, Mao Tse Zedong:

By 1946, although the Chinese had triumphed against Japan and gained the support of the United States, the corruption and decay of the model that governed it began to fall apart in the face of the communist onslaught. With a fulminating blow in Manchuria at the end of 1948, the Chinese Republic was destroyed militarily; and as a bulldozer the once betrayed communists took power, under the promise of agricultural reform, equality for all individuals and the promise of a bright future.

There came a time when China closed his eyes, and could not take it anymore. In a torn scream, he exploded in every way, for he could no longer bear the life he had been carrying since England captured him. From that moment, China no longer cared, was that he joined the Communists, his last hope.

For once the world war was over, internal disputes continued, even with greater intensity, showing the strength of the revolutionary forces.

The communists advanced in a north-south direction and in 1948, they controlled the city of Harbin in the far north and almost all the rural areas of Manchuria, changing their tactics from war warfare to open war, seizing the cities of Kaifeng and Jinan. In January 1949, the communist army entered Tianjin and Beijing.

On October 1, 1949, the Communists were victorious, with the Soviet help, and established the People's Republic of China, under whose command they placed their leader, Mao Zedong, with a population of approximately 500,000,000 inhabitants, putting his constitution, proclaiming communism as a single party, from 1954 onwards, while the nationalists constituted their own government, the Chinese Nationalist Republic, Taiwan, renegade sister of China.

The "Great Helmsman", as was nicknamed Mao Zedong, tried to rebuild the Chinese economy, damaged by the Second World War, following the model of Soviet communism, fundamentally reinforcing the industry and collectivizing the rural properties, whose production he tried to stimulate through a plan known as "Great leap forward", where they wanted to achieve a productive surplus, especially of cereals, to distribute among urban dwellers.

And the fervent feeling that consumed and mobilized China so much was understandable, because the peasants before the revolution, died of hunger, ate the bark of the trees. Children, women and young people were sold for forced labor in factories, domestic services or prostitution. In the Shanghai International District, only in 1930, was buried or disposed of different ways of more than 28 thousand corpses found in the street or floating in the canals, most victims of infanticide. And after the revolution, China felt as if his soul had been born again, sanitized as, after years of being a semi-colonial country, it was strong again, stood up again and looked everyone in the face, for the revolution collectively resolved the food, access to health and education of millions of Chinese, of hundreds of millions.

The Chinese Revolution (led by the Chinese Communist Party headed by Mao Tsetung) was the first to triumph in a dependent and semi-colonial country. It was carried out and the road triumphed whose tactics and strategy, elaborated by Mao Tsetung, goes from the countryside to the city; where the peasantry was the main force and the proletariat the leading force. That is, millions of poor and middle peasants along with the working class consummated national and social liberation proclaiming the People's Republic of China on October 1, 1949, and then advanced towards socialism. And China, ecstatic, excited and new, while smiling with strength, tears fell from his eyes, a cruel passage of his life just finished. China was once again the great one, but something would never be the same again. China would not forget, and would not forgive.

Through protracted people's war, the armed revolutionary struggle faced from the start the armed reaction of imperialism and landlords. The revolutionaries had to face several stages of the revolutionary process, with different enemies and alliances, from the foundation of the party, to achieve the triumph: the First Revolutionary Civil War (1924 - 1927), the Second Revolutionary Civil War (1927 - 1937), the War of Resistance against Japan (1937 - 1945) and the Third Revolutionary Civil War (1945 - 1949).

With the conquest of popular power there was a gigantic revolutionary transformation in China. In 1950 the Agrarian Reform began. The Great Leap Forward (1958) mobilized large masses for the construction of socialism. The collectivization of the field advanced towards the form of popular communes in which organs of popular power were integrated with production.

From this, Mao, together with China, developed the Marx theory after the revolution; he launched a gigantic mass revolutionary mobilization, the Proletarian Cultural Revolution (1966-1976) with the aim of preventing the capitalist restoration in China. And with all this, China not only won enemies and loves, and admirers, but he changed and impacted the world.

-China after the Revolution:

China realized what few (one until that moment just Russia) had ever been able to do: a communist revolution. And China emerged from it with strength and ecstasy, and again, China would continue with his interrupted fate, be the biggest as he had been, but he would have to go through a lot for it.

When the Chinese Revolution occurred, the whole world was shocked, and soon, China already had enemies. The one who got the most angry was the United States, who for a moment forgot about Russia and began to verbally attack China. But China would never let himself go down again, and he didn't hesitate for a moment, his gaze said everything. And also, he got admirers, and a lover. When the revolution triumphed, China became the second to rise in communism, and Russia completely loved him. Russia and China found themselves in a deep embrace and a passionate kiss, in which Russia tried to dominate him but China would never let that happen again, not even for his now boyfriend Russia.

Communism was internationalist, and Russia patiently waited for more to join communism, and when China did, Russia loved him terribly. But theoretically, the communist revolution was predestined to industrialized countries, where social classes and class struggle existed, obviously the Prussian theorist Karl Marx thought the revolution of the proletariat for countries like Germany and England, but poetic was destiny, because the revolution was not given in England or Germany, it occurred where theoretically it was impossible, it happened in Russia, and it happened in China. Both semi-feudal countries before the revolution. And for that reason when once the revolution was realized, both Russia and China had to invent with respect to their culture as communism would be carried out, since as it was said, the revolution was not planned for countries like them. And that is why China made his own version of communism, the so-called Marxism-Leninism Maoism. And he did not let Russia try to break it. As Russia had been alone at the beginning, he had made his own version of Communism, based on the Party, and soon, when China's communism emerged, despite being happy to have a partner and the world to join, soon, a rivalry between both born. Meanwhile, China and Russia began a really strange courtship.

Meanwhile, China had his things to do. The ancient emperor of China, Pu Yi, had been handed over by the Soviets to China, who had a great plan for him. China had seen how Russia had wanted to introduce communism to his tsars and their children, especially Russia's beloved Anastasia, but they had to be shot. But China wanted to do what Russia could not: soon, the former emperor was put in political prison, which more than a Chinese prison he called it a place where each would observe their own mistakes. Political dissidents and political prisoners in prison were given classes in Marxism-Leninism, historical classes, and especially the former emperor, who had lived in a world where he was like a god. China wanted the emperor to become a communist, to understand the Chinese people and China. The emperor was given classes and they talked about his past, and then, he was faced with victims of the Japanese invasion, of which he had been an accomplice. The former emperor had to see the consequences of his actions, see fragmented families and hear horrible stories about war and hunger. And the old emperor was filled with guilt. He apologized to each person victim of the war and the bad government, and wept in front of them. However, the former emperor was moved when a woman said she didn't hate the Japanese, she had faith in humanity. Faith in humanity. The ancient emperor knew that China lacked this, and asked him to feel it. But China was incapable, almost incapable of feeling it.

The old emperor began to play plays parodying himself and the British invasion of Egypt, and began to have a huge faith in communism. To himself, he had to learn to dress himself, and do things for himself. In the end, the former emperor was understood in his context and became a very humble person. And after years in the "rehabilitation" prison, China freed him and the former emperor became a normal citizen, sweeping streets and then became a gardener. And China did it, did what Russia had tried to do but could not, his emperor had understood communism and now he was happy in it, supporting Mao. Nobody could believe it but it was so, and the same old emperor wrote a self-criticism of himself in which he confessed all his previous evils. Pu Yi lived as a gardener and died peacefully, and China boasted of his achievements.

China was the most meticulous of the communists, and with his leader, agreed that for a revolution to be maintained, each person had to have historical awareness, class consciousness and understand the process of revolution, for which the Red Book was written, explaining all this so that the Chinese understood everything that had happened and why. As a great communist country, and with his boyfriend, the great Soviet bear, China did not forgive what the United States was doing and tried to get his brothers and sisters to unify under communism. During the Korean War, China together with Russia supported the North, and to this day they continue to do so. When the bloody war in Vietnam happened, China did not doubt and supported his sister with all he could, and great was his happiness; even tears fell from his eyes, when Vietnam joined them. China would defend his own, and would never forgive the imperialist Westerners, as he called them. And it was because China was so rigid and faithful, that his relationship with Russia began to fracture.

-Sino-Soviet Rupture:

With the revolution, China cut his limp hair, which he did every time a stage ended and something new began. And yes, China started his own version of communism and how to carry it out, that's what caused his relationship with Russia to fracture. Russia had been alone at the beginning and had created his own version of how to carry out communism, which made all people and parties on the left take it as an example. But Russia was no longer the only one, now it was China, and China did not take Russia as an example, but rather did Communism himself. China, despite being in a courtship with Russia, did not like the socialist form of Russia, since Russia's communism had become dogmatic and permissible to capitalism. In addition, the leader of China, Mao, didn't agreed the leader of Russia, Stalin. China considered Russia a revisionist and soon the first fights began to emerge. Although China really appreciated Russia and his time with him seemed wonderful, China considered that they should attack and not be permissible with capitalism, something that Russia, because of his leader, did. Stalin had betrayed the revolution and had agreed with the capitalist West, which made Russia not very hard with this. But China, who still felt the pain of imperialism and invasions, still remembered the hunger and mockery of England, felt that capitalism should not be allowed. These were one of the problems they had. Then, because of the lukewarm posture of Russia, China began to call him revisionist, and Russia was really offended. When Chinese communism rose in its splendor, the international left suffered a rupture and there were strong cultural impacts. Soon, conventional socialism followed the Soviet model, while the radical left looked with greater admiration at the communism of China, in addition, when the crimes of Stalin and his pacts with the West came out, many people were outraged. In Europe, with Soviet socialism Chinese communism was not well seen, but in places like Latin America, Maoism was transformed into a new current of thought. This was enough, and Russia cut with China, seeing him now more as a rival than as a lover. The Soviet Union withdrew support for China and China was upset, considering Russia a "foolish and immature revisionist". From that moment, strangely China only had reliable support of Albania, which surprised him enough and did not know what to think about it.

From that moment, China and Russia became rivals in the Cold War, but not enemies.

During the government of Mao, there was a movement called the "One Hundred Flowers". After years of communist rule, disagreements began to take place among Party leaders and, discreetly, voices discordant with the line of action of the Communist Party began to be heard. Prime Minister Zhou Enlai was in favor of allowing bigger freedom of expression to the intellectuals so that constructive criticisms could be made to the management of the Party, which would allow bettering understanding the concerns and desires of society as a whole.

It would be Mao Zedong himself who would promote a period of bigger freedom of expression that became known as the Hundred Flowers Movement. In a private speech before party activists, Mao quoted the famous poem "that one hundred flowers flourish that one hundred schools of thought fight among themselves," which would give the movement its name. In this way, Mao invited the intellectuals of the country to freely express their opinions. The intention was effectively to take advantage of the constructive criticisms of the intellectuals to adapt the government's strategy to the needs of society.

However, to the surprise of China, who was confident at that time, the Hundred Flowers Movement would take a different direction. Contrary to what he and Mao expected, confident that stability and economic and social achievements in the early years of the regime made him really popular, criticism was rising and even came to pronounce openly anti-Communist statements. Seeing that the situation had led to unfounded and abusive criticism, with the approval of China, there was a turn of policy and launched the Anti-Rightist Movement.

And China was upset and angry. People were idiots, he told himself. The revolution had taken him from the dark pit he was in and now he was better than ever. There was public health and education; they had even written a book (Red Book) so they could understand the situation, but no. People believed what they wanted to believe, he said with disappointment. Still, most of the Chinese supported Mao. China loved him very much.

After the Sino-Soviet rupture China entered into border conflicts with his former teacher and friend India, who was supported by Russia, although China didn't hate him at all. Also, during these times, China violently occupied Tibet. All the evils that Japan had done to him, China did to Tibet, which to this day, tries to break free from China.

-After Mao:

When Mao died, China went into deep sadness. He had loved and admired Mao very much, and before saying goodbye to him, China thanked him for all the good he had done, and forgave him the bad too. China looked at the infinity of stars and tried to find Mao, and find himself. Mao Tse Zedong was burned. China had wanted it that way, as was the Buddhist tradition. China remained attached to his religions, Buddhism and Taoism. Maoism had a lot of Taoism, although Mao had said "religion is the opium of the people", there were things that China had not been able to leave behind.

Mao's successor and his successors were not like him. They started introducing capitalism slowly in China and opened it economically, which made China angry and made him cry with rage. Still, China was strong, stronger than Russia.

When the Berlin Wall fell, and the Soviet Union fell, China saw everything coldly. But he understood inside how Russia felt.

The 90s were cruel for Russia, but China, who had meditated a lot, had planned his own destiny.

-Present:

When the Soviet Union fell, he was the only obstacle of the United States and theirs had, and China knew what it meant, and would take the reins himself. Now, he was the boss. After the end of Russia's ordeal in the 1990s, China approached him and stroked his hair. Russia looked at him, and was ashamed of himself. But China forgave him, forgave him all the past and lifted him out of his depression, and with force in his voice, he told him something new would start. From that moment on, and when Russia was once again a power, he and China went back to their courtship. China had a plan, China wanted to interpose the United States, and Russia would accompany him.

At present, China is the most powerful and strongest economy in the world, and it's no secret that he will be the next power in the world. Thus, as the United States and his father have their vassals, China has his followers as well. Russia is his right hand, India has also recently approached him, Iran is a great ally of China, as well as the younger sister of Russia, Cuba, Vietnam, Laos, among others. They all follow his orders, although Russia also has voice and vote in their side.

China could never forget the pain and mistreatment that he suffered since he lost the Opium Wars, and with a grudge in his being, he swore never to forgive, and play the game, play the game and beat them all, and then break the game to pieces. Even so, even playing the game, being so powerful, it was difficult.

Due to his tremendous enormous power, the United States and especially his father, England, hate him as always. And every time China becomes aware that everything seems to repeat itself and be a wheel of no return, China cries. England asked him sharply because he was crying, and China said: _**"Wǒ kūqì, yīnwèi wǒ yǐjīng kàn dàole zhège shìjiè de wúxiàn wúxiàn de qíjī, érqiě wǒ shíbùshí huì shīqù duì suǒyǒu rén de xīwàng."***_ And so, the great dilemma of the heart China was not to lose hope, but that was inevitable to see the world and the attitude of his peers.

When playing the game of power, it was inevitable that capitalism would enter a little bit into him. Currently, China is a "socialist" country, but more than anything else he is a country of state capitalism. State capitalism China uses it to finally jump completely to socialism, according to him.

And China was big before and is big now. The power before and the power now. What happened in the nineteenth and twentieth century was only a pause, a passage in his history, the Great Red Dragon will always be there. With an infallible economy, China is heading to his destination. It is still a land of mysteries, like that wall of him where his inhabitants have blond hair and blue eyes. He has blond hair for this. Nobody knows why it is, many attribute to that that is what remained of contact with his former lover, the Roman Empire, but it is a secret of China and only of him. Nobody will know, only China.

And so goes China, in the year 4715, and even today continues to ask outraged, that Japan apologize for the atrocities committed against him in World War II. And more outrage is China, to see how in Japan people who are in the government were in person in the massacres carried out in him. But all that China asks of Japan, all the evil that Japan did to China, China did to Tibet, who also hopes that China will release him and apologize.

And in his journey through life, China always tries not to lose hope in humanity, as Pu Yi had told him, but his faith is always weakened.

And still, China prefers to be there, with everyone, sharing their sufferings and sorrows on earth, and never lose faith in humanity, like Buddha, even when he has no hope.

* * *

 **Phrases in Chinese:**

 **-Our adventure was wonderful, my love. But here it ends.**

 **-I do not feel any love for you anymore. I never thought that was possible but it is ... Japan.**

 **-I cry because I have seen the immensity and the infinity of wonders of this world and still, from time to time, I lose hope in all of you.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, but I didn't have time for anything, besides doing China was very complicated and complex.**

 **After studying the history and culture of China, I know that European history and culture are too overvalued. China (and India) were the cultural powers of antiquity for a long time and if you want to study history in general you should start there. European history does not take global relevance until the fifteenth century in fact was one of the least advanced cultures of the world at the time. Also, I wanted to do China because I had too many Europeans chapters (Italy, Germany, England, France and Russia) and one and half Asian (Japan; Russia), so China was my choice.**

 **Bibliographic sources: Wikipedia** **attachments** **, documentaries. I like watching the documentaries of a Colombian historian named Diana Uribe who is great at explaining history. I recommend her to anyone who likes history, but unfortunately she speaks only Spanish. And I decided to read the Red Book a little, to understand that part of Chinese history. Chinese literature.**

 **Movies I saw to put me in context: House of the Flying Daggers (the most beautiful Chinese movie I saw, set to the Tang dynasty), the Curse of the Golden Flower, Hero,The Tiger and the Dragon, The Last Emperor.**

 **Music that inspired me: sountracks of the films I saw,; Lovers theme of the** **House of the Flying Daggers's sountrack;** **Chinese music with the instrument Erhu.**

 **I put it in the story but just in case: China is in the year 4715 currently.**

 **.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of China. Soon I will try to upload another chapter of another country.**


	9. Canada

**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me. Both are property of their respective author.**

 **This is a 99% historical fanfic. This is basically a summary of the history of each country. Today I bring you to Canada ... wait, who?**

 **.**

 **-Clarifications:**

 **France is the father of Canada, so that this has more historical coherence. England is the adoptive father of Canada.**

 **Canada represents Canada but more specifically Quebec.**

 **-New characters:**

 **-Lakota / First Nations: personification and representation of the Native Americans of North America (Canada, United States), is sister of Canada and the United States by maternal part. In the United States chapter, she represented the Sioux Nation more than anything, but here she represents the Wabanaki Confederation and especially the Iroquois Confederation.**

 **-America: personification and representation of The Americas, although she does not literally represent the continent, but the conception that the natives had of it. She would be more than anything the personification of the Great Spirit (Manitu), or the Pachamama (Mother Earth) all these conceptions of the natives on the land where they lived. Therefore, she's the mother of all Native Americans and of the current American countries. She is an omnipresent character.**

 **.**

 **As I said, this is basically a summary. If one wants to internalize more about certain topics or historical figures, you should definitely study it for your part, this is only a summary.**

 **Now yes, enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Canada_

-The beginning:

At the end of the 15th century, Europeans met with America.

And since it was theirs, those feelings of conquest and ambition, they didn't take long to approach her and invade her, the American continent.

Spain was the power of the time, and had under his power all South America (a little shared with his brother Portugal), and his power advanced to half of North America. But not only the Iberian brothers had desires of conquest, Holland and England didn't waste time and the put hands on America too. In a short time, England, intelligent and unnoticed, would be noticed, although at first very little he has of what he got from America, and he didn't even have colonies there yet. Among them was France, who at first had no interest in having colonies, but had a strong curiosity about that new continent unknown to him and to almost everyone. Therefore, along with expeditionaries from different parts of Europe, by the sixteenth century, France was already sniffing in the northernmost part of the continent. He didn't know what the future would bring yet, but he would definitely know.

The first mention of what would be Canada was on the part of the Venetian expeditionary Juan Sebastian Cabot, in the year 1498, although there was still a long way to go before Canada was born.

The future area of Canada was addressed by many Europeans, especially expeditions and fishermen, Portuguese, English, French, etc. Still, the future Canadian territory would have no name for Europeans until the year 1524, when the Italian navigator Giovanni da Verrazzano explored the eastern coast and called the new territory Francesca, in honor of King Francis I of France.

France, on the other hand, only thought of being able to take advantage of these rich and fertile lands, and never thought of colonizing or following in the footsteps of his former best friend Spain, but the desire to colonize burned spontaneously in him when rumors reached his ears that England, his biggest rival, thought of having colonies, even if it was difficult for him. From that moment, France, with some uncertainty and emotion at the same time, began, timidly, to approach the areas not yet colonized, with the intention of having colonies there.

Canada didn't begin to exist, even if only a vague idea, until 1534, when France, together with the explorer Jacques Cartier, sailed through the Gulf of San Lorenzo and visited the establishments that later would be Quebec and Montreal, and there, while France analyzed all for a future French colonization, he met the natives. France at first feared them, because they were too different from what he knew, but then, when he knew them thoroughly, he could see that they were not bad people, that they were naive to Europeans, and France came to admire them, even though deep down, he knew what he would have to do with them in the future. In the contact that France had with the natives, he was able to rescue the word Canada, a native word meaning "settlement", and when he left, it did not take long for future maps and cartographies to begin to refer to Canada as those areas in the north of America, and Canada was taking shape, although he was only an idea in the air and it was missing for that child of France really existed.

And even though France's wishes to have a colony grew more and more, he discovered that it was not easy at all. The first attempt of France to colonize failed in 1541. By 1580, the French companies had already settled in the territory (Newfoundland) but they were small settlements that by themselves could not subsist. As France was intelligent he knew how to use his cards well and began to make treaties with the natives, having peaceful commercial ties with them because without them, he could not subsist there. But still, attempts to create permanent settlements failed and Newfoundland was annexed to the British Empire by Sir Humphrey Gilbert in 1583, which made France almost cry for impotence. For these then the small Canada already existed, but he was a very small child weak and always sick on the verge of death for not having a permanent establishment, he did not speak and France more than once prayed and begged the natives with the child in arms, for they to help them so that the child didn't die.

Even so, France never gave up, was insistent and stoic in the subject. Soon in 1598, he established a trading post on Sable Island, near the coast of Acadia, but was unsuccessful. In 1600, he established another post in Tadoussac (today in the province of Quebec), but only five settlers survived the harsh winter. In 1604, a settlement was founded on the island Saint-Croix, which was transferred to Port-Royal in 1605, to be abandoned in 1607, restored in 1610 and finally destroyed in 1613.

Hard and cruel were the times for the settlers as well as for the natives, and more than once France wept with anguish, because all suffered and died; only the rich lived with security, while they, sowing their own destiny, were condemned, and without France knowing it, he was already condemning his beloved future son.

And still, and against all France found the way, and soon, was born definitely his son, the son of France, the once who would be known as Canada.

-New France:

Soon, so strong was the presence and insistence of France in that place, which without notice, in 1604, in front of him was his son, a small child who looked at him with innocent eyes. France loved him from the first moment. Deep down him still could not believe it. He could not believe he had a son. He always thought that they, the Europeans could never have children since they all lived tight, killing each other, being too oppressive and invasive for ideas to flourish, and even then, in front of his eyes, an extension of him was born, and that made him feel proud and restless. Soon, it was already known that France, alias the promiscuous elder brother of Europe, had a son, an American son, in the far north of the world.

The first permanent French colony was that of Acadia, founded in 1604 by Samuel de Champlain, followed in 1608 by the Colony of Quebec. In 1627 Cardinal Richelieu founded the Company of the Hundred Associates to be the core parity and strong pillar of the French in the New World.

In 1628, a Scottish colony was established in what is now Nova Scotia. Scotland promoted the migration towards New France to be able to escape a little of his oppressive English brother, in addition to that by him, Scotland and France had a good friendship, and the Scottish migration was given well in the young New France. And because Canada in his youth hosted so many Scots, it was because of that Canada was Scotland's favorite nephew, even if he was only his adopted nephew.

Because France wanted the best for his son and wanted to get ahead of England, he discreetly started trying to colonize the Mississippi areas and try to get Louisiana. But attempts to colonize the territories surrounding the Mississippi had resulted in resounding failures. Quebec was founded in 1608 and Montreal in 1642. The young colony was growing slowly, partly because religious minorities France did not allow them to settle: New France, under the influence of his father, was solemnly Catholic.

And despite all the support that France gave to his son, this had his problems in his early days: Towards the middle of the seventeenth century the French penetration was quite modest, the Population Census of New France of 1666 yielded a population of 3 215 inhabitants, and that is why France could not avoid being deeply worried about it. Due to these failures, in 1663 the king Luis XIV decided to take the subject and the colonization of America was under strict control of the French Crown. When this happened, France felt very happy and for his son, believed that now the small New France would be with bigger security. From then on an incredible impulse to colonization was given. Having explored the valley of the river to its mouth, from Canada, in 1682, René Robert Cavelier, named the great central belt of Louisiane territory (Louisiana), in honor of King Louis XIV of France. In 1684, he had left France with four ships and three hundred settlers to establish a colony at the mouth of the Mississippi. The Colonia of Louisiana was founded in 1699 and its capital, New Orleans, in 1718 and became part of New France as a gift from France to his beloved son. Still, nothing was easy and perfect, never was: France soon came into conflict with his eternal rival England, whose son (the future United States) had border with the son of France in several places. France detested England, and more aggressive and defensive than usual he was, since it was his son at stake and instead of him, the small colony could die. But he understood England, who was also a father now, and defended as if he were a lioness to his young colony. It was the only feeling that France admitted to have in common with the English.

In 1670 the Hudson Bay Company was founded by England to allow him to exploit the region, since the French had monopolized the fur trade of North America, but his bases fell before a French expedition in 1686, who was left with the company and then inherited it to his son Canada.

New France believed and began to see and experience the world in which he had been born for the first time. The little one was an observer and admired his father, who formed him from his childhood. France didn't seem like a very emotional father, but he loved his son very much and owed everything for him, and it was because he loved him so much that he educated him realistically. France taught him how the world was without sweetening it, explained the rules of the power game so he could survive, told him the crudest truth a child could hear, and even so, Canada was not afraid, he listened to his father attentively and learned from him, followed his orders with fidelity. France did not allow his son innocence, because he had been innocent at some time. France, like everyone else, had been an innocent child whose life hit him hard, and he would not let that happen to his son. He told him the truth of the life they led, and he preferred that it be hard for the child to crash with the cruelty of the unprotected world.

France told him about war, strategy and political intrigues that made the little Canada already at a very young age intelligent, determined and aware of the world in which he lived, very different from his twin brother Thirteen Colonies, that by the upbringing of his father he lived in a bubble most of his life.

Canada, or New France at that time, did not know his twin brother personally but knew of his existence, and already considered him less than him, being so small and childish. But without Canada knowing, even he who was prepared and had his pride, fate would hit him and bind him to the one he underestimated.

With the constant help of France, of the French crown, and his own strength and impetus, New France experienced an apogee that made him the largest colony in North America, much more than his reduced brother Thirteen Colonies.

At his longest, (before the Treaty of Utrecht of 1713), the territory of New France extended from the island of Newfoundland to Lake Superior and from the Hudson Bay to the Gulf of Mexico. In this time New France reached his territorial and political apogee that divided in five provinces, each one with his own administration: Canada (Quebec), Acadia, Bay of Hudson, Newfoundland and the Territory of Louisiana. And being so big, New France couldn't not to feel proud of himslef, and looked at Thirteen Colonies from above. That was his mistake.

In those times the main economy of New France was the monopolized fur trade.

-Franco-"Indian" Wars:

As France had educated his son to be self-taught and tactical in life, as well as mature, when the wars came to the life of the young colony he could not help but be to proud to serve and help his father, although the outcome would that Canada really understood life.

When the wars in Europe were unleashed, they soon arrived at the colonies of the aforementioned and made them spread there. France at first felt very bad about involving his son in his problems, but then he was proud, because the young Canada, with the teachings of France, was not afraid and had a great performance, without going any further, being so new, so young, he faced England himself, and that to France filled him with pride.

The Franco-Indian Wars, also called International Wars, were the wars that the North American colonies held among themselves, with the Native Americans as allies, as an extension of the wars their respective fathers were holding in Europe. Behind all these wars, there were strong economic interests involved.

 **-** War of King William (War of the Nine Years) **:** between the years 1689 and 1697, within the framework of the War of the Nine Years, this was a war between France and England, using their children as well. This war revolved around stopping the French colonial advance of North America and being able to take control of the seas and trade routes. And it was the first official war in which the young Canadian took his arms and without fear led his own to the south, against the English, while his father was in Europe, that was his task, and Canada, he would comply with pleasure.

When the war began, France instructed his son to fight the English there while he was at war in Europe, and Canada obeyed. The little one had been educated by France to deal with those things, to be smart and Canada was. Although the French were widely outnumbered, they were politically more unified and contained a disproportionate number of adult men with military backgrounds. Realizing their numerical inferiority, they developed good relations with the natives in order to multiply their forces and made effective use of hitting and running tactics. For his young age, Canada was intelligent, very intelligent. He knew that they were smaller in number and that is why he saw the natives as a tool. Canada knew that in the long run the natives would be a problem for them, the colonies, but while, Canada would manipulate them to use them for wars, promising things that would never happen, and causing them to fight with other tribes to weaken them, disunite them, and while using them easily for war, their own war, this was already the mentality of young Canada, cold, tactical, intelligent and realistic manipulator. The native allies to the colonies were used for the wars, and the main natives allied to New France were grouped in the Wabanaki Confederation, while the strong and great Iroquois Confederation was captured and allied to the English. The truth is that all the natives were used for the ends of others, and then, in the future, betrayed and murdered. But while, in those remote times, Canada discovered that it was more beneficial to be allied to his native brothers than to end them.

The causes of this war unleashed by the War of the Nine Years, was the significant tension between New France and Thirteen Colonies (Domain of New England), his twin brother, although they did not know each other personally yet. New England and the Iroquois Confederation fought against New France and the Wabanaki confederation. The Iroquois dominated the fur trade in the Great Lakes and were in conflict with New France since 1680. At the insistence of New England, they interrupted trade between New France and Western tribes. In retaliation, New France occupied the Seneca lands of western New York. In turn, New England supported the Iroquois in the attack on New France, which they did when attacking Lachine.

There were similar tensions on the border between New England and the province of Acadia, which New France defined as the Kennebec River in southern Maine. British settlers from Massachusetts (whose statutes include the Maine area) had expanded their settlements in Acadia. To secure the claim of New France to present-day Maine, he established Catholic missions among the three largest native peoples of the region: one on the Kennebec River (Norridgewock); another farther north on the Penobscot River (Penobscot) and one on the San Juan River (Medoctec). For their part, in response to the war of King Philip (war between Native Americans and New England), the five native tribes in the region of Acadia created the Wabanaki Confederation to form a political-military alliance with New France to stop the expansion of New England (Thirteen Colonies).

For these reasons, policies-bordering and economic, framed by the war in Europe and the advance and friction between the French and English colonies, the war began, and although Canada believed that he would face his younger twin brother, he never saw him in the war, but he faced neither more nor less with England, who also did the work of his son, and admired the skill of the young New France. He admired him so much, even though he was his enemy and the son of his greatest rival, that without the knowledge of Canada, England took a special interest in him.

During this war there were cruel and strong battles like the Battle of Port Royal in 1690 where New France, showed, that despite being a child, was something else. In early 1692, an estimated 150 Abenakis (group of natives) commanded by officers from New France went to York, killing about 100 of the English settlers and burning buildings in what would be known as the Candelaria massacre.

On July 18, 1694, the French soldier Claude-Sébastien de Villieu with about 250 Abenakis of Norridgewock under the command of his sagamore (supreme chief), assaulted the English settlement of Durham, New Hampshire, at the "Oyster River Massacre". In total, the French and native force killed 45 inhabitants and took 49 captives, burned half of the houses, including five garrisons. They also destroyed crops and killed livestock, causing famine and the misery of the survivors. And young New France burned and murdered his English peers, without mercy, it was war after all.

In 1696 the Site of Pemaquid happened, where New France (French Canadians) and natives, led by Pierre Le Moyne d'Iberville, destroyed almost all the English settlements in Newfoundland, more than 100 English died, many times that number of captured, and almost 500 deported to England or France. In retaliation for this, England, commanding the forces of his son, who did not personally participate in the contest, did the same. This was the end of the war. With the Treaty of Quebec and New York, in 1697, peace was finally signed between the French and English colonies. And it was there when Canada met his twin brother, Thirteen Colonies, who was next to his father England. When he saw him, New France was impressed because his brother had his same face, and that disturbed him a bit. But deep down he felt very different. He had participated in the war and commanded his colony, not his father, as England had done his son. And besides, he had fought directly with England, not with his little brother, and now, he himself was signing peace with England, not his brother, who was just bluffing. Canada felt superior to his brother in every way, and he was. It was because of that pride that the rest of his life would be suffering inside.

The war was as it had started or a little worse, especially for the Iroquois natives, who were badly treated by their English allies, unlike Canada who, as he knew it suited him treated his native allies well, at least for now.

New France returned to his home, where his father was waiting, proud of him.

And Canada smiled to please his father.

The peace between the North American colonies did not last long, because other wars would follow.

 **-** War of Queen Anne (War of Spanish Succession) **:** a new war between the American colonies to contain between 1702 to 1713 as a result of the war of Spanish succession in Europe. As always, France entrusted his son to take charge of the war in North America while he did it in Europe. Canada with just obeyed again. In this war his brother did participate, but next to England, and did not face him, but he faced one of his allies, the Wabanaki Confederation, generating the parallel Dummer War, while he, New France, as he was to another level, faced again England himself.

During the cruel and long war, Canada fought as he could against England, but it was difficult, it was not a rival for him. And besides, the respect and admiration that England felt for him made him a bit afraid.

French forces and native allies' tribes attacked New England from Canada, destroying Deerfield, Massachusetts, in 1704. The Spanish presence north of San Agustin was almost nil from what is known as the Appalachian Massacre.

After the capture of the French bastion of Port Royal by Francis Nicholson in 1710, Acadia became the British province of Nova Scotia. In 1712 an armistice was declared. According to the Treaty of Utrecht, the British obtained Newfoundland, the Hudson Bay region and the Caribbean island of San Cristobel.

The Iroquois Confederation was neutral in this war.

With this defeat, Canada was hurt, and wept over France for his defeat, feeling the worst. But France did not scold him, he was not disappointed, he consoled and encouraged him that was life.

In the peace that lasted, Canada did not say anything to France about the particular interest that England had in him, he preferred not to give it interest. Meanwhile, young Canada continued with his life and spending time with his beloved father.

After a while, the war returned to North America.

 **-** War of King George (War of Austrian Succession) **:** between the years 1744 to 1748, the War of King George broke out in North America, counterpart and caused by the War of Austrian Succession and the War of the Seat (War of the Ear of Jenkins). This is the third Franco-Indian war and as in the others, was a conflict between France and England, using their respective children New France and New England (Thirteen Colonies), and their native allies, mainly the Iroquois Confederation and the Wabanaki.

The war mainly had its stage in the borders between New France and his brother. As was typical, Canada and his native allies used to go to their brother, burn the villages, destroy the crops, murder the men, rape the women, and then, his brother did the same.

In this war, Canada did not directly confront England. It was the first war where he fought directly with his brother, although without meeting each other.

When peace prevailed, everything remained unfinished and nothing changed, although the things were worse for his brother Thirteen Colonies. The peace treaty that restored all colonial frontiers to his pre-war status did not end the prolonged enmity between France, England and their respective colonies, nor resolved any territorial dispute.

Stillness returned, but true peace never existed, and without young New France knowing it, his destiny was nearing, and he would soon really understand his father's words.

 **-** Franco-India War (Seven Years' War), the end of New France **:**

Soon, in Europe another war was generated, the Seven Years' War, and as it always was, the war soon spread to the colonies, and without knowing it, the life of New France would take a violent turn. In 1754, the war came to young New France, who would know his fate.

The Franco-Indian War, also known as the War of the Conquest in Canada, came soon for the same reasons as always: the result of the tensions between the English and French due mainly to the expansionist pretensions of the colonies of both countries. Questions such as conflicts between the natives, which were forced to request protection from one or another colonial empire, also came into play.

Canada prepared for everything as always, with strength and confidence, and it would be the last time he would fight for his father, for France. The first attack was a English one, which occurred in May 1754 although the first confrontation that went beyond a skirmish occurred two months later, in July, at Fort Necessity. This war had economic and especially territorial reasons, without many knowing it, the intentions of England were to completely snatch New France from France, and keep him.

There were also religious reasons, especially because the populations of the English colonies were immigrants from the Old World who had fled because of religious persecution, while the population of New France was strongly Catholic. Therefore, there was a great fear and anguish of invasion.

When the war began and the English began to advance on French territory, there was the parallel war, the War of Father Le Loutre, where the French and native allies began a partisan war to stop the English advance and defend their integrity.

And for nine painful years, the small New France fought, and for a long time, had the full front, but in the end, everything changed.

In the last moments of the war, the English outpost intensified. And soon, Canada began to realize his situation. The English led by James Wolfe managed to defeat the troops of the Marquis of Montcalm, in the plains of Abraham, near Quebec in 1759, taking the city and dying the Marquis de Montcalm and James Wolfe in battle.

When the time came, when everything was lost for New France, he did not give up. He resisted until the end. When the English took over the entire colony, Canada still had a rifle in hand. When he had England in front of him, Canada faced him, trembling. England was approaching him, and throne stopped when the tip of the Canadian rifle already touched his chest. In the vicinity, Canada tried to shot him, but England deflected the shot with his hand moving the rifle and without Canada had time to react, received a strong punch in the stomach that left him without air, and fell to the muddy ground. When he was there, England pressed his chest hard with his foot and Canada wept and lamented. He had fallen, England had him, he was alone and scared. England demanded his surrender, and the young man did it. When he surrendered, England picked him up and took him prisoner. Canada was intelligent and understood his situation, so he did not resist much to England. When he asked the Englishman what would become of him, England told him that this would be seen in the Treaty of Paris. And Canada, locked up, could only cry in silence.

On September 8, 1760, Montreal fell and the English completely occupied the colony of New France.

England, with pleasure, took the custody of Canada to France in the Treaty, and it was there when the whole life of Canada took a complete turn.

England freed him, leaving him bewildered, and brought him to France. And when Canada saw his father, and the look he had, he knew something bad was happening. France had educated his son bluntly and realistically, and now, he wanted to tell him the cruel truth in the same way, but it was terribly painful. Canada waited for his father's words, looking at him sadly. And his father, with coldness and pain, explained his situation. Thick tears began to fall from Canada's eyes, even though he wanted to look strong to France. _**"Eh bien mon fils, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à ici"***_ said France with sadness and resignation. Canada nodded, wanted to continue obeying his father, and to be strong in front of him, even if tears came out of his eyes. France told him that he must be strong, always be safe and never forget who he was and where he was from, and suddenly, France knelt on the ground and hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise, while tears fell from the eyes of France. _**"Oh mon fils, seul Dieu sait quand nous nous reverrons" ***_ lamented France while hugging him. France moved away from him and looked him in the eyes, saddened. Be strong, it was the last thing he said, while he was leaving. And Canada was left heartbroken.

When France left, England took Canada and told him that he did not have to fear him, and that he considered him father or mother, because he admitted that he loved him. Canada nodded, with tears and affliction.

The Treaty of Paris of February 10, 1763, caused France to abandon his possessions in North America. Most French settlers decided to stay in Quebec despite being now an English colony.

-British Canada (1763-1931):

From one moment to another, Canada discovered what destiny and the world were capable of, and found himself under the power of England, torn from his father. It was not New France anymore, that was over. The early days of Canada with England were sad for him, very melancholic. Still, he tried to obey and be helpful to his new adoptive father, for his safety, although memories of his enmity with England in the past, his father's rival, were fresh in his memory. It was definitely a very drastic change, and for a long time New France, now called British Canada, was not happy. Although he tried hard to be, but could not, these were the most unhappy years of his life.

In those times, England was training and trusting Canada progressively and soon prepared to present formally to his brother. Canada, in spite of his ambivalent feelings on the subject, was interested in knowing his brother, but soon that also was finished. When he met his brother, he showed interest in him for just seconds, and then he just devoted himself to grabbing England's attention. It was there when Canada knew his true destiny, and it was filled with anger. He had been the greatest of the northern colonies, he had been the strongest, and he had fought wars and had been a great strategist, only to end up underneath and in the shadow of his unbearable brother, who, on top of it, was equal to him. Canada was filled with a huge aversion and resentment against his twin, although his destiny was tied to his.

The new British rulers of Canada abolished and then reinstated most of the property, the religious, political and social culture of the French-speaking inhabitants, guaranteeing the right of Canadians to practice the Catholic faith and the use of French civil law (now Code Civil of Quebec) through the Quebec Act of 1774. This England did to ensure the loyalty and happiness of Canada so that he would not betray him in the future. This proclamation organized the new North American empire of England and tried that the stabilized relations between Canada and the aboriginal towns stayed to take advantage of the commerce, the settlements and the purchase of earth in the western border.

Now under the command of England, Canada not only had to overcome his sadness and do what England said but, over time, began to be really confused. The more English influence he received, more he got confused. And soon, one of his greatest dilemmas began to take place in his being. Because great was the influence he began to receive from England, but strong was his French legacy, and soon, both sides began to do friction in Canada.

-French Revolution and American War of Independence, the Loyalists:

Since the end of the eighteenth century, Canada would witness an act of rebellion that would impact him greatly. When the American War of Independence began, Canada was stunned. He did not really understand, he would never have thought of such a thing, and with this he detested his brother more. Canada always reiterated his loyal stance to England and remained stoic before his unruly brother, although deep down him feared the worst. The so-called "Loyalists" were Americans loyal to the British Empire who did not want or think of the independence of the colony. Soon this attitude was taken by the United States as treason, and all the Loyalists had to flee and all fled to Canada, to whom he sheltered them from his brother. The act of rebellion of his brother did not go unnoticed for him even a moment, and soon, Canada began to fear his brother, and fear that one day he would go to claim him also. And that day arrived. In 1775 the Continental Army set out to invade and take the city of Quebec and Canada regained his breath of war, and wanted to confront his brother, wanted to finish him himself but someone stopped him. England wanted to be the only one to beat his son and ordered Canada to flee. Canada, indignant, insisted, but only received a strong slap from England that made him fall. With this message, Canada obeyed and did not participate in the Battle of Quebec.

However, England lost, and Canada with a real surprise and disbelief, saw his brother become independent, as England fell defeated, and could not believe it. Everything Canada believed was breaking down like burned paper.

Because of the defeat, England fled to his home and locked himself in Buckingham Palace for a long time, leaving Canada alone before a runaway United States.

Canada was afraid of his brother now, he would never have believed it but that's the way it was, although if his brother saw him, Canada would not back down.

Added to this shocking event, soon the world began to stir like boiling broth when the French Revolution broke out. And Canada was also exalted. When the Napoleonic Wars began, Canada's position was to imitate his guardian, his adoptive father, but deep in his heart, he wished his true father would triumph. And even though his eyes were set in Europe for a long time, he soon had to turn around when he felt a burning gaze on him. As he did so, he saw how the eyes of the United States looked at him and shone like fire. Being focused on seeing what was happening in Europe, Canada did not pay attention to what his brother United States was doing, and when he found out, it was too late to prevent it. And the fate of Canada and his brother had finally arrived, both would meet, and their destinies would be joined forever.

-Anglo-American War of 1812:

England, like almost everyone, was fighting France in Europe. Canada observed everything, not knowing that this war would also affect them again. And soon he knew when he found his brother a few meters away from him, with an indecipherable look. The only strong ally of his brother was France, who was at war and with economic blockade. In addition, the natives again strongly opposed him for the hidden financing of England, and for all this, the young United States was furious and with a burning desire for repressed conquest. As the English navy was countless times greater than his, the United States found his way to conquest and expansion through his brother Canada. The United States underestimated his brother, he saw him weak and therefore, he did not doubt, while England was not there to protect him, to go and claim him. But the United States would learn that there was not only him, there were two strong countries, he would really know his brother. When Canada discovered the wishes of his brother, he became very upset, but he did not back down. On the contrary, he remained firm with a look that said everything. And when it all started, when his brother threw himself at him in the conquest, Canada taught him what was done. He did not know when his desires had been reduced to just wanting to break his brother's ass, he did not know when it had happened but there he was, Canada had a poisonous rancor. And really the young United States was repelled completely, which discouraged his heart. Still, he did not stop, but Canada would not either. The United States wanted to invade him, to possess him, to feel him, and in the process to rid himself of the calls for Canada First Nations (Native Americans), which so bothered the United States. And having him so close, the United States experienced a desire for his overly intense brother, a desire that disturbed Canada. The United States rushed to him, but Canada repelled him with a strong kick, making him bleed. The eyes of his brother killed him with his eyes, and again he ran towards him, Canada waited for him, he really wanted to kill his brother. The night looked red with the flames. When suddenly, someone separated them. England separated them and hit the United States hard. Canada was enraged, and now combined with the help of his adoptive father, they would teach a lesson to the unruly American. They destroyed everything, and the United States could only cry of impotence. And Canada, with fury in his chest, taught him something he never forgot, that he never forgot. Canada and England attacked and arrived in Washington, and there, at night, bathed in cries, Canada committed his act par excellence. He burned the White House in front of his brother, who could only cry and feel the worst. Not only that, but Canada burned down many other public buildings, with real pleasure. Most likely Canada would have continued to kill him but England prevented him. Soon in 1915, the war ended, as the Napoleonic Wars ended. When England forced them to make peace, the United States cried with fear and Canada repressed his feelings of killing him. And still, no one knew that their destiny was united for life. The war did not really fix anything, but the victory was attributed to the British forces, and therefore, to Canada especially.

Since the War of 1812, Canada lived the rest of the century with the beating fear and distrust of his brother, fearing whatever he was going to do, even if his brother did not feel the same, but in his heart he admired his brother a little, and never again underestimated Canada.

The life of Canada continued, although like everyone's, with difficulty. He continued to be under the power of England, who entrusted important matters to Canada, who was of his biggest confidence. And as always, Canada was not entirely happy.

In 1818, the border between the United States and Canada was established on the 49th parallel, forcing Canada to abandon his Red River colony south of that parallel. After the problems between companies of fur traders were solved in 1821, the merger between the Northeast Company and the Hudson Bay Company took place. Soon many immigrants arrived from Great Britain especially from Scotland from 1815 and from 1825 many arrived from the south through the Channel of Eire that united the Great Lakes and New York. This fact made the relationship between Scotland and his adopted nephew very close.

And still, Canada was not only not happy, but he was deeply confused about who he was. The influence of both parents made him feel confused and depressed, and soon, he would have to face his duality, the duality that made him feel the unhappy in the world.

-Rebellions of 1837:

Although Canada wanted to behave like the perfect son, without problems and obedient, he was far from being so, and soon that would come to light as ever. There were a few years (1937-1838) when Canada felt a deep anguish of himself and a huge confusion, which would be crushed by force.

 **-** Rebellion of Lower Canada **:** was an uprising of the population of Lower Canada (now Quebec) against British rule, which broke out in 1837 - 1838. The rebels were supported by the United States.

The uprising was led by the Patriots Party, which united the French-speaking and English-speaking inhabitants of the province. The first uprising was a national liberation struggle, and the last, a struggle to improve the economic, social and legal situation. The rebels proclaimed the independent Republic of Lower Canada, which Canada was surprised and desperate, since he did not know what to do nor what side to take.

The cause of the uprising was a long conflict between the Legislative Assembly (Parliament) of Lower Canada and the British colonial administration, based on local oligarchs: the clique of the Château. It happened in the context of the economic and social crisis caused by population growth, the arrival of thousands of Scottish immigrants and cholera epidemics. Local self-government did not have the authority to solve Canada's current problems; the government was not under the control of the Legislative Assembly, and the upper house - the Legislative Council, which had wide powers - was not elected, but was appointed Lieutenant Governor. For his part, England refused to extend the rights of the Assembly. One of the immediate reasons for the uprising was that Lord Russell, the British colonial secretary of Lower Canada, rejected Papino's political project, known as 92 resolutions.

Another reason was that French-speaking Canadians (the ancestors of modern Quebecers), who comprised between 70% and 80% of the population, experienced national and linguistic discrimination, which caused Canada to be filled with indignation and resentment, expanding his self-doubt.

The uprising was led by Canadian-French speaker Louis-Joseph Papino and English-speaker Robert Nelson.

Along with their independence, the Patriots proclaimed numerous legal changes: equal rights for the French and English languages, freedom of religion, separation of church and state, etc.

The Church condemned the uprising.

After long battles with various successes, the Patriots were defeated. Louis-Joseph Papino fled to the United States. Several revolutionaries were hanged on February 15, 1839, 59 people were deported to Australia, and those who surrendered received an amnesty.

Canada worse than before: more confused, more hurt, and with a strong fear that England would lose confidence in him. He never participated in the rebellions himself, he did not have that unruly profile, but in the bottom of his heart he supported them completely.

And nothing ended there.

 **-** Rebellion of Upper Canada **:** The rebellion in Upper Canada had a broad social and economic background. In addition to dissatisfaction with the policy of British administrators and privileged position groups, which belonged to wealthy families gathered in an informal group of the compact and prominent Anglican Church family, there were also specific reasons. One of them was the dissatisfaction with the terrestrial transmission system. In Ontario at that time, the medium family farms were isolated enclosures surrounded by Paramus: the so-called Corona Reserves (Crown Reservations). Their owners were a crown or were passed on to privileged loyal families or institutions of the Anglican Church. The farmers preferred to see a more systematic and orderly development of the areas. The farmer's approach would greatly facilitate the creation of infrastructure and territorial communities. Very poor harvests meant that many families had financial problems and the government was not willing to help farmers.

The situation matured until the outbreak in 1837. One of Ontario's opposition leaders, Republican William Lyon Mackenzie, called for a military rebellion. Most reformers with Robert Baldwin did not support the impulses of the Republican insurgents. The rebellion began in York, north of Toronto. Rebels with the strength of about 400 people on December 4, 1837, captured and looted the arsenal in Toronto, and then organized a demonstration marching through the streets of the city. The city was dominated by rebels. The victims fell among British officials. Colonel Moody, who tried to leave the city to warn the governor, was killed. Rebellious commander Anthony Van Egmondun, veteran of the Napoleonic wars, advised Mackenzie to retire, but the leader of the rebellion could not make any decision. Eventually, the rebels did not attempt to capture the weakly defended York Fort, nor did they withdraw from the city. Finally they were succumbed to the overwhelming British forces led by the British-American veteran of 1812, James Fitzgibon. After a brief chaotic battle, the overwhelming British forces forced the rebels to surrender, many of them killing in the confrontation. At the same time, a group of London rebels led by Charles Duncombe went to help, scattered by Colonel Allan MacNab in the Hamilton area.

The leaders of the uprising - William Lyon Mackenzie, Charles Duncombe and John Ralph fled to the United States. Other leaders were arrested. Anthony van Egmond died in prison. Samuel Lount and Peter Matthews were sentenced to death. The trials were made in 1838. Canada observed everything with a knot in the stomach.

And things did not end there, for the torment of Canada:

 **-** Patriot War **:** The last act of rebellion, called Patriotic War was an attempt of action taken by the United States, nosy brother of Canada. It bothered his brother to get in, but Canada watched pale as his brother really seemed to fantasize about "freeing" him from England and staying with him. It was there that Canada realized that his brother did not perceive reality in the same way as the rest, and even though inside he shouted at him to leave, not a single word could let go from his mouth.

This event, known in American and British history as Carolina, took place in the following way:

Mackenzie, along with a group of rebels after escaping from Ontario, took refuge on an island between the Niagara and Chippewa rivers. The American supporters of the rebellion, who were willing to see it as another episode of the American Revolution, supported the refugees from a financial and organizational point of view. At the news of this event, Canada invaded his brother on December 29, 1838. A US citizen was killed during the action. The exaggerated press reports of the incident (it was claimed that 10 Americans were killed) triggered the anti-British hysteria. The result was a retaliatory action in which the British ship Sir Robert Peel was burned on May 29, 1838.

All this triggered the British government sent Lord Durham to examine the situation; He stayed with Canada only five months before returning to England and brought with him his Durham Report, which strongly recommended responsible government. A less well received recommendation was the merger of Upper and Lower Canada for the deliberate assimilation of the French-speaking population. The Canadas (Upper Canada and Lower Canada) were merged into a single colony, the United Province of Canada, by the Union Act of 1840, and the responsible government was achieved in 1848, a few months after it was achieved in Nova Scotia (New Scotland).

Canada could not solve his identity problem at all, but England went to talk to him after what happened, and what he said comforted Canada a bit. His life continued and he was heading towards his destiny, although as always, fate was only cruel for all.

-Canadian Confederation:

In the years that followed, Canada was still concerned about the unpredictable movements of his southern brother and although they began an economic approach, when the terrible American Civil War began, Canada became concerned again. The United States seemed to threaten the survival of British North America (Canada), as it was believed that a victorious North would avenge British support on the South by invading the British colonies. This, together with economic reasons, provoked a series of meetings between provincial politicians in Charlottetown and Quebec in 1864, during which it was decided to create the Canadian Confederation that became a reality in 1867 with the British North American Act, joining Quebec, Ontario, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia. Canada, in addition to his concern for his brother, suffered attacks from the Fenian Brotherhood, branch of the Irish Republican Brotherhood, which sought to change the English policy on the independence of Ireland; even so, Canada knew how to play his cards well and soon obtained what he wanted.

Canada wanted to be a federation, and calmly proposed it to England. England was extremely intelligent, and well knew that he did not need to have colonies for others to fulfill his wishes, and on the other hand, Canada was also extremely intelligent and knew that becoming independent in a way like his brother was not his style, and that it was convenient for him to obtain his relative autonomy under the command of England and so it was: the Quebec Conference of 1864 and the Charlottetown Conference established the framework for uniting the British colonies in North America into a federation. This had been adopted by most of the provinces of Canada and soon became the basis of the London Conference of 1866, which led to the formation of the Dominion of Canada on July 1, 1867. The term "dominion" was chosen to indicate the state of Canada as a self-governing colony of the British Empire, the first time it was used on a country.

The Confederation was called Dominion of Canada and remained subject to the absolute authority of the British crown. Thus, intelligently, Canada gained his relative autonomy, even if he actually remained under the command of England.

And yet, even with what he wanted, problems were always present. When the Canadian confederation was formed, a nationalist feeling began to be felt in the air, and soon, Canada asked again who he was. Soon he would have to impose a national idea, and Canada did not know what to think. The question of imposing a hegemonic idea on the whole country was problematic, and when it happened, when the idea of English-speaking Canadians and under English culture prevailed, soon the problems were immediate: leading the rebellions was the one to whom Canada would never forget, and that in fact, his became his personal hero: Louis Riel. Louis Riel was the one who led the rebellions that the confederation had to face, and also, the one whom Canada admired. Louis Riel was a French-Canadian Métis (French term for mixed people, ethnically mixed people among Europeans and Native Americans), and the Métis had great relevance for Canada. Most of Canadians were Métis and his culture was a mixture between the European and the Native. Canada loved them, he himself was a Métis, but he could not say to support them aloud, since his hegemonic speech was different. The Métis were very dear to the French-Canadians and soon, when the Confederation advanced with his pro-Anglo Saxon discourse, things intensified, and Canada, with penury and regret, confronted his brothers again, the natives and the Metis who were a large part of the French-Canadians.

 **-** Rebellion of Red River **:** The Red River Rebellion was an uprising of the Métis people in modern Manitoba, establishing a provisional government. The national government of Canada bought the area, and then known as "Rupert's Land", from the Hudson's Bay Company in 1869. The government then ordered that inspections of the new territory be started. The Metis were afraid of losing their lands, since many did not have clear titles. They also feared that Canadian government officials, many of whom were Protestants, would not allow the Metis to remain Catholic.

The Metis then obtained their own provisional government, with Louis Riel as their leader, in the summer of 1869. They sent a list of demands to the Canadian government, including the protection of the French language. After several months of negotiations, the Canadian Parliament passed the Manitoba Act of May 1870. The act admitted Manitoba into the Canadian Confederation and included many of the Metís demands. And no matter how much Canada loved the Metis and the people that made him up, he would always represent something else.

 **-** Saskatchewan rebellion **:** this was an insurgency that was fought again by the mixed people under the leadership of Louis Riel and the aborigines of Cree and Assiniboine in the District of Saskatchewan in 1885. These mixed groups, feeling that Canada had failed to protect their rights, invited Riel to direct this movement, but it became a military resistance movement with a strong religious style, so it received the support of Catholic religious leaders, white people, and mostly natives and some Métis. His troops consisted of several hundred Métis and a small number of other aboriginal peoples in Batoche in May 1885 and faced 900 troops of the Canadian government.

Although the rebels had won a battle in Duck Lake, this uprising ended after a group of mixed were defeated. Other aboriginal allies dispersed. Riel was arrested and tried. He was convicted of treason and hanged, although many asked Canada to forgive him. Riel was martyred by French-speaking Canadians and ethnic tensions were increasing. Meanwhile, Canada's Pacific rail line played an important role in transporting Canadian troops, allowing the Conservatives to obtain support to complete Canada's first intercontinental railroad. Although only a direct impact on several hundred people, the long-term consequences of this uprising would be the alienation felt by French speakers in Canada and the growing anger against persecution.

All this left Canada as divided internally as before, even saying "Canada is a state with two fighting nations inside," and in a way he felt in that way. But soon he looked sharply forward and proposed to get big, again feel the pride he felt when he was with his father France, and although he did, although he prevailed and was great again, nobody noticed him.

America was synonymous with the United States for the world, and that bothered him terribly. In addition, when his brother enthusiastically bought Alaska to Russia, Canada felt boxed and trapped by his brother, and that in the matter of the purchase there was tension and lawsuit between the brothers. Soon, he believed that this was a spice of his brother's imperialism to possess him, for this he asked England for advice. England was not worried in the least, and told him not to worry. It was there that Canada knew two things: that the United States and England had reconciled and second, that he would have his brother close to him forever. And soon, the relationship between him and his brother began to be progressively closer.

-Territorial expansionism, Canadian expansionism:

Canada began to experience industrialization and soon, his desires led him to want to expand. And he called it, the way to his true place in life. The Prime Minister, Sir John Alexander Macdonald elected in 1867 ruled according to the 1871 census over 3.7 million inhabitants, of which 3/4 were rural population, Macdonald extended Canada by adding British Columbia on July 20, 1871 with the condition that in 10 years the Canadian Pacific Railway would get the railroad through the province, Prince Edward Island joined the Confederation in 1873. Macdonald was defeated by the Liberals led by Alexander Mackenzie but thanks to the economic crisis he was reelected in 1878.

Alberta and Saskatchewan became provinces as oil companies began to extract oil from Alberta. Petroleum. When Canada found it he became addicted to it. It made him feel powerful, because Canada had long been ignored by the world, and he felt less than his southern brother, but having petroleum reminded him that he was important, that he was powerful too. And that marked him. The only drawbacks that Canada had in his expansion were the Red River Rebellions and the Saskatchewan Rebellion led by Louis. When he was killed, Canada vowed never to forget him, because despite what Canada did with them and him, in the end he supported Louis and the Métis.

-Cultural development of Canada:

At the end of the 19th century, and while Canada, to compensate for the terrible American advance, he extended himself too, soon began to notice his own personal development. Although the imposed idea of "Canadian" was an Anglo-Saxon idea that set aside the French side of him, Canada was self-conscious and swore that he would never forget who he was, as his father had told him. On the other hand, already for these times the Jockey had become remarkable and the great sport of Canada, and it made sense, since the cold of Canada was viable to the Jockey.

Canada was violent, always had been, but now he was in a context where he could not be, on the contrary, he had to be passive, because his brother was even more violent than him. Canada only felt well in the Jockey, he felt free only there.

And with respect to his brother, in the nineteenth century they began a great rapprochement, which Canada quickly noticed. His brother began to visit him very often, sometimes without permission, as if entering into something that was his, Canada hated that. And when his brother visited him, they talked for hours, even though he did not really talk at all, his brother was the one who talked nonstop, and spoke only about himself. Canada realized that he did not care, that he was pale beside his brother, who only thought about himself. Even so, his brother, apart from England, was his only contact with the world, and soon, Canada felt the person closest to him. Such was his approach, that there came a time when Canada really worried about it. He went to speak with England and asked if he should marry the United States. Canada began to think that his brother's frequent visits were because, England was thinking of marrying them, and that worried him a lot. Upon hearing of Canada's concern, England laughed, and sat down next to his to chat, they looked like a mother and daughter talking about the future. England told Canada that he should not marry the United States, but that he should be close to him, more than anyone else. With this, Canada was relieved, but also knew without knowing, the fate he would have. He with his brother began to take a passive-aggressive attitude, because despite tolerating his brother, many times he could not. In addition, Canada began to accept his place in the plans of England, he, one of his biggest confidence, and had to be with the United States, although that one lived into his own fantasies. Canada could not help but feel anger knowing that he was unnoticed by the world because of being in the shadow of the United States, even worst, be exactly like him. Just as deep down he could not bear the United States paying more attention to Mexico than to him. From that moment, the life of Canada began to revolve around the United States, and although he hated that fact, deep down he began to stick to him.

The fact that the United States and England were reconciled had made him and the United States inevitably meets each other's eyes, and finds each other in them.

Already entering the twentieth century, Canada knew in advance that it would be a hectic century and as he was intelligent, wanted to anticipate some problems. Soon, at the beginning of the century, his father had already told him the news about the future fight that would be coming and Canada said he was ready. The reason and the nature of the future war did not concern him; he only followed the orders of England.

Before that event (Great War), Canada began to focus on women, before wanting to pay attention to the First Nations (Native Americans) who asked for their claim. Soon, it began to promote a vision of "transcendent citizenship" for women in Canada.

Women had a local vote in some provinces, such as in Western Canada since 1850, where women who owned land could vote for school custodians. In 1900, other provinces adopted similar provisions, and in 1916, Manitoba took the lead in extending full female suffrage. Even so, it was not until 1917 that in Canada all women were able to vote. To Canada these issues were of little interest to him, and although he always knew that women were the same as men, he knew that in the patriarchal society in which he lived those things were difficult, and it was not until 1917 when that happened.

-Canada in the First World War:

And soon, that event came, in 1914, the First World War began. And since Canada was an obedient English colony, he participated in the contest. Canada in the background was indifferent to what happened in Europe, he was just excited because he would leave home. The social life of Canada was England, the United States and his native brothers of his home (Iroquois Confederacy), so going to Europe for the first time and meeting so many other nations was the only thing that shocked him. And definitely in the life of Canada there would be a before and after for the war.

When he was leaving to Europe, he looked at his brother before, and saw him with his eyes fixed on Europe, without moving. Canada had a hard time understanding what his brother was doing, because while he went with England to war, the United States did not do it until the end, in 1917.

Even though Canada participated in the war, he knew in advance that he would be second in the picture. And that war really changed everything, not even the skeptical Canada escaped the horror of war, but something good came out of it for him.

As soon as he arrived in Europe with England, Canada found himself after a long time with someone he had not been able to forget, even if he wanted to: France. When England took him with him to France, Canada saw him in person after years and years. And without thinking, he was before him. France watched him closely, both did. And France smiled at him, he was proud of him despite everything that happened, he still loved him, and Canada put his hand to France's cheek, because he loved him too. The heart of Canada was more relieved to know that France still loved him, knowing that France was his ally now. England saw the scene and did not stop it, but then he called Canada back to his side, and Canada obeyed.

This was how Canada found in the war, for lost and duty with England, when the Conservative Prime Minister, Sir Robert Laird Borden, responded to the war in Europe by mobilizing hundreds of thousands of volunteers, since of the eight million inhabitants 620 000 they left for war, being killed 57,000 soldiers. Canadian troops were deployed in Russia, Great Britain, France, Thessaloniki, Mesopotamia and Palestine. Newfoundland contributed 12,000 men, of who 1000 died, and who were assigned to Scotland, Belgium, France and Gallipoli. Canadian troops distinguished themselves during the battle for the ridge of Vimy by taking the hill on April 15, 1917 and in the third battle of Ypres by taking the city of Passchendaele on October 30, 1917. The reputation that the Canadian troops obtained, along with the success of Canadian flight aids such as William George Barker and Billy Bishop, they helped give the nation a new sense of identity, something that Canada did not have before. The War Office in 1922 reported approximately 67,000 deaths and 173,000 injuries during the war. This excludes the deaths of civilians in incidents of war such as the Halifax Explosion. The Canadian troops were under British command at all times and formed by volunteers until 1917 when they were put under Canadian command and began to call up, which led to protests especially among French Canadians, which led to riots in Quebec that resulted in four dead when the troops opened fire. And it was there when Canada found a real problem in him, regardless of the cruel war. The terrible war made Canada begin to love him a little more, to have more feelings of himself (nationalism) and soon, he did not like too much being under British command and being known as "the servant of England" or "the boy brother of the son of England ", he was Canada, Canada! And although in the war he continued with what he had to do, the things would take form after the war.

In addition, because of the cruelty and bizarre war, a great feeling against being there arose in him, especially in his francophone part. A part of him, amid the suffering of the industrial war, wondered why he had to go to die in a war of which he had nothing to do, only by orders of England, his tutor. He had no benefit in going and yet, because he was part of the British Empire, he should. He did not like that, but he did not say anything either. And although he did not show it to the world, inside Canada was very downcast.

 **-** Conscription Crisis of 1917 **:** This was a political and military crisis in Canada during the First World War.

After the Battle of the Somme, Canada had an urgent need to complete his delivery of soldiers; however, there were very few volunteers to replace them. The recruitment initiative in Quebec failed, and Canada contacted his only unwanted option: mandatory military service.

Almost all the French Canadians fought in a compulsory military service: they felt that they had no special loyalty neither England nor France. Directed by Henri Bourassa, they felt their only allegiance to Quebec, which made the duality of Canada beat in his heart once again, even if he tried to repress it. English-speaking Canadians generally supported the war effort when they felt stronger links with the British Empire. The crisis of the conscription of 1917 led to a considerable vacancy in linear lines between English speakers and French speakers.

After visiting to the United Kingdom for a meeting of the prime ministers in May 1917, Borden announced that he would implement the Militservan Act on August 29, 1917. The law was passed, allowing the men of the government to go to war if the Prime Minister considered that it was necessary. All this made Canada fight in the war with more anguish and pain than for the war himself. Returned confused by his loyalty and socially annoyed, Canada in those days seriously thought what he would do after the war. The unhappiness of Canada, with all this was aggravated, and neither meets other nations for the first time, nor sees the world as never before, could comfort his inner pain.

Between his bad inner condition and in a chasm, having to be in a completely disenchanted war, his brother joined the war in 1917, when almost no one wanted to fight anymore. Watching him fly over the skies to "save them all" made him see Canada that his brother was not as stupid as he said he was: he had waited for the perfect moment to attack, without even doing much since the war was over. As everyone, this bothered him.

On August 18, 1918, Canadian and Australian troops broke through German lines near Amiens, forcing German soldiers to retreat to Mons where on 11 November 1918 the German army would surrender, ending with the First World War. During the war Canada also contributed 30,000 mules and horses to the Allied Cavalry, a total of 556 merchant ships left the port of Halifax (Nova Scotia) for Great Britain and Canada spent 1,670 million dollars.

To Canada little and nothing mattered what they did to the defeated in the Treaty of Versailles, Canada only thought about himself and his fuzzy future, and having the opportunity, he confronted his brother for the play he had made. In doing so, he knew at that moment that his brother was more powerful than he believed, and soon he saw him with different eyes.

-Interwar period, Westminster Statute and the Great Depression:

As a result of his contribution to the victory of the Allies in World War I, Canada became more assertive and less respectful of British authority. Convinced that Canada had proved his worth in the battlefields of Europe, Prime Minister Sir Robert Borden demanded that he have a separate seat at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919. This was initially rejected not only by England, but also by United States, which saw such a delegation as an additional British vote. Borden responded by noting that, given that Canada had lost nearly 60,000 men, a much larger proportion of his men, his right to equal status as a nation had been enshrined on the battlefield, with this request, England soon glimpsed what it should do, even if he did not want to. British Prime Minister David Lloyd George finally gave in and persuaded reluctant Americans to accept the presence of delegations from Canada, India, Australia, Newfoundland, New Zealand and South Africa. They also received their own seats in the now defunct League of Nations. Canada did not request reparations or mandates. He only played a modest role in Paris, but the simple fact of having a seat was a matter of pride.

The 1920s were prosperous times for Canada, who felt optimistic as he began to suggest to England his complete autonomy from him. England was clever, and Canada was smart, and it was too late to completely disengage from England: the Statute of Westminster soon emerged. In this statute, Canada, like Australia, New Zealand and other nations obtained their full autonomy, but they remained under the mantle of England, which easily meant that even if they were completely independent they would follow the pattern of England's policies, if England said anything, they would do it, and in a non-visible way, fulfill their role as obedient states to England, the empire that became invisible but never ceased to be. Canada accepted that, accepted to be autonomous but never left the orbit of England, that was all he wanted, and when he got it, Canada smiled to himself.

The British Parliament approved the Statute of Westminster in 1931 that recognized Canada as a satellite state of the United Kingdom as well as the other countries of the Commonwealth. This was a crucial step in the development of Canada as a separate state since he provided almost complete legislative autonomy for the UK Parliament, even if he remained under him. And although Canada finally got what he wanted, the black days would come back.

 **-** Great Depression in Canada **:**

Canada was hard hit by the Great Depression that began in 1929. Between 1929 and 1933, the gross national product fell by 40% (compared to 37% in the United States). Unemployment reached 27% in the depth of the Depression in 1933. Many businesses closed, as corporate profits of $ 396 million in 1929 turned into losses of $ 98 million in 1933. Canadian exports were reduced by 50% from 1929 to 1933.

Urban unemployment throughout the country was 19%. Farmers who stayed on their farms were not considered unemployed. In 1933, 30% of the labor force was out of work, and a fifth of the population depended on government assistance. Salaries fell just like prices. The worst blow was the areas dependent on primary industries, such as agriculture, mining and logging, as prices fell and there were few alternative jobs. Most families had moderate losses and few difficulties, but they also became pessimistic and their debts became heavier as prices fell. Some families saw most or all of their property disappear, and suffered severely.

In 1930, in the first stage of the long depression, Prime Minister Mackenzie King believed that the crisis was a temporary change in the economic cycle and that the economy would soon recover without government intervention. He refused to provide unemployment assistance or federal aid to the provinces, saying that if conservative provincial governments demanded federal dollars, he would not give them "a nickel." His blunt prank was used to defeat the Liberals in the 1930 elections. The main problem was the rapid deterioration of the economy and if the prime minister was out of touch with the difficulties of ordinary people. The winner of the 1930 election was Bennett and the Conservatives for obvious reasons (conservatives always have more strength during the crisis stages). Bennett had promised high tariffs and large-scale spending, but as the deficits increased, he became cautious and drastically cut federal spending. The Bennett government became a focus of popular discontent. For example, car owners saved gasoline by using horses to pull their cars, giving them the name Bennett Buggies. The conservative failure to restore prosperity led to the return of King Mackenzie's liberals in the 1935 elections.

In 1935, the liberals used the slogan "King or Chaos" to win a landslide in the 1935 elections. Promising a much-desired trade treaty with the United States, King Mackenzie's government approved the Reciprocal Trade Agreement of 1935. It marked the turning point in the economic relations between Canada and the United States, reversing the disastrous trade war of 1930-31, reducing tariffs and producing a dramatic increase in trade, causing both Canada and his brother to stand side by side and, in the midst of misery and discontent, they will forge an unbreakable bond.

The worst of the Depression had happened in 1935, when Ottawa launched aid programs such as the National Housing Law and the National Employment Commission. In 1938, Parliament transformed the Bank of Canada from a private entity to a crown corporation.

A political response was a highly restrictive immigration policy and an increase in nativism.

Times were especially difficult in western Canada, where there was no full recovery until the Second World War began in 1939. One response was the creation of new political parties such as the Social Credit movement and the Commonwealth Cooperative Federation, as well as popular protests in the form of the Ottawa Trip.

In the "black" times, as Canada called them, he was desperate, ill and angry. At first he blamed his brother for absolutely everything, but when they found support for each other, Canada felt comforted by his brother. At the same time, Canada for the first time felt a deep grudge against England, as he knew of the coming crisis and guarded it without warning him. It was there that Canada knew that this action on the part of England could have been because he was a bit resented with the Statute of Westminster.

Cruel and miserable were those days for everyone, and very sad and miserably sick Canada felt when the fall of wheat price made it cheaper to buy it to Argentina, Australia or the Soviet Union instead of to him, which led him to an isolationist policy (internal economy).

Canada was one of the countries that the Crisis of the 30th strongest hit.

But soon, Canada would find his way, and again, the world would shake like the last time.

-Canada in World War II:

Technically, Canada no longer served England, so he waited a bit before declaring war on Germany, because if he did at the same time as England the world would see the truth: that he was following his orders.

Even so, Canada's loyalty radar was turning from England to his brother, whom Canada really wanted to help and serve. Canada entered the war for simple reasons: he would follow the passes of England, and because at that time, the war policies would make him emerge from the depression. Canada's participation in World War II began when Canada declared war on Nazi Germany on September 10, 1939, delaying it a week after England acted to symbolically demonstrate "independence." The war restored Canada's economic health and self-confidence (war economies).

During the war, Canada became more closely linked with the United States, more than anyone else. Canada was the first of the Allies to begin to follow the orders of the United States instead of those of England, supporting him as leader of the Allies. Canada felt more connected to the United States than anyone, and followed his orders and instructions. When the United States entered the war to face Japan, the United States went to see his brother. The American was upset because he could not be the one to face and defeat Germany, and there, Canada knew that his brother envied Germany strongly. And although the United States was proud of having as a rival the legendary Japan, he asked Canada for something very personal: to bomb Germany for him. Canada listened to his brother's request and after a while he said: _**"Okay. I will go bombing Germany."***_ And the United States smiled at this. Many of the bombings on German cities were by Canadian aircraft.

Because his brother was fighting against Japan, Canada, trying to support his brother carried out the Japanese-Canadian internment.

 **-** Japanese-Canadian internment **:** After the United States went to war against Japan, the Japanese, mostly in the province of British Columbia, began to be persecuted.

On February 24, 1942, an order was issued authorizing the internment of persons of Japanese origin from the 100-mile zone along the coast. They were also prohibited from working in the transport and communications industries, having cameras, firearms and radios. Some of the Japanese were transported to the city of Hastings Park, where they remained in the territory of the former national exhibition for several months. Then they were distributed in 10 camps. At the same time, families were sometimes divided, but that did not matter to Canada.

After the war, the Japanese were forbidden to live in British Columbia. They were offered deportation to Japan or resettlement in other parts of Canada. However, after several trials in 1949, the Japanese were given the right to live in all parts of the country.

Much later, Canada apologized for "racial prejudice, war hysteria, and errors of political leadership," and the Canadian government began to pay compensation. The amount of the payment was 21 thousand dollars per person.

On August 19, 1942, Canadian troops with the support of British commandos took part in the Battle of Dieppe. Canada contributed 300 heavy bombers to the bombing of Europe.

In April 1942 the federal government organized a referendum to allow forced recruitment that was approved despite many votes against the French Canadians, one of those who opposed the forced recruitment was Pierre Elliott Trudeau who would be Canada's prime minister. Canada came back to bother and feel divided by this, although not as before. Canada had a clearer mind although that did not mean that everything was fine with him.

Even so, it was not necessary to carry out enforced enlistment until November 1944. Canadian troops took part in the invasion of Sicily and took part in the invasion of Italy in September 1943, where Romano betrayed the fascists by uniting the Allies.

However, what really significant that Canada did, was to be one of the participants in D Day (landing of Normandy).

When it happened, Canada was next to France and England, and the heart was beating a thousand, it was something really horrible and exciting. Canada landed in Normandy along with his both parents, and it would definitely be a day he would remember for the rest of his life.

Soon, when the Soviet Union entered and took Berlin, and when his brother threw the Atomic Bombs on Japan, Canada knew that everything was over, and that few had noticed his participation.

Canada tried to be indifferent to the deranged act that his brother did with Japan, because if Canada was thinking a lot about that, horrible truths would destroy him.

-Cold War and Actuality:

When the war ended, Canada, along with England, was one of the first to accept the United States as the new hegemony of the world and to turn against the Soviet Union. And although for many, including England, the world situation was chilling, Canada enjoyed being close and sharing with his brother. In 1949 Canada joined NATO and fought in the Korean War (1950-1953) under the command of his brother.

The cold war did not seem so terrible to Canada, since it did not directly affect him, and it was that way for a long time, until it brought the Cuban Revolution to the lives of the North Americans brothers. Canada was worried and surprised when Cuba rose up in communism, and tried to comfort his hysterical brother when this happened. When his brother could not do anything against it, he entrusted Canada with a task of great importance: to be friendly with Cuba and to spy on him in secret. Canada was reluctant to do so, but had to. During the years that followed, Canada pretended friendship and kindness to Cuba, and spent a lot of time with him, spying on him. Things got very complicated for Canada when real feelings for the Cuban began to emerge in him and tears of guilt arose when he knew that Cuba had known it from the beginning. From that moment, he stopped pretending, although he continued working for his brother.

Things continued to become complicated for Canada during those days when his internal duality reached the extreme and the independence movement had a great strength in Quebec, his heart. The independence movements grew stronger and soon, Canada did not know what to do. The independence movement in Quebec had not followed one day for the other, it was the result of the duality and confusion that Canada had brought with him since he had been adopted by England. And even with independence and decisive moments, Canada was not able to solve hiss identity problem, on the contrary everything worsened. The independence movement was a feeling that burned in his heart that made him feel as if something in his chest were forced to leave, it was horrible but he could not calm that. And nothing was really solved, even when the independence movements were suppressed, Canada would bring the confusion and dilemma all his life, until everything changed, until the time came when that would stop having meaning. Canada looked forward to that, living with tension in him was unbearable.

When the Cold War ended, Canada was not surprised, he knew what his brother was capable of, he remembered, he had seen that in his brothers' eyes.

From that moment, and as had been the custom, Canada became the right hand of the United States, regardless of whether he also obeyed England by the Commonwealth, that organization loyal to England.

In 2003, Canada, along with many others, participated in the Invasion to Iraq, along with his brother and saw with his eyes the suffering and cruelty that it unleashed.

Canada had become extremely attached to his brother United States, and although there was always some rivalry, Canada well knew that they were needed, and that it was true: he loved him more than anyone, even if he did not want to, it was something he did not have remedy.

Canada needed and would protect his brother from anything. Although that love and union for his brother had a price: to be confused by him, to be pale before the world and invisible with his brother. Canada hated that. He hated being ignored and even more hated to be confused with his twin brother, because many aspects of his brother were not to Canada's liking, most things. His brother was disrespectful and ignorant, and that little Canada tolerated it. And still Canada always wondered. Am I really different from him? Not at all. He was the same. Equally violent and invasive, just like everything else, only he had not been able to develop because of the situation and position he always found himself in: being number two, the discreet assistant of England. Although Canada knew well that little and nothing different him form and his brother.

Soon Canada approached his brother Mexico when NAFTA was created, which meant that for bad or for the good of some, the three American brothers were united.

In 2016 something happened that made Canada happy: the First Nations (Native Americans) were claimed in it. Canada determined that around 650 thousand Canadians have to be considered natives by the authorities of the country, which put an end to a claim that goes back to the 19th century.

The decision assumes that the Canadian authorities will be obliged to provide certain services to the métis (mixed between Europeans and natives) and natives without statute.

The first nations, as they are known to the original peoples in Canada, had for years by demands and demanding respect for their ancestral traditions, and finally took a step for them. Canada was happy. He had always loved the Metis, and he himself was one, and he had always felt an internal guilt for the First Nations, his poor native sister, who had helped him survive when he was a newborn child.

And so this Canada, with a constant internal struggle over his identity, with guilt for his past acts towards all, and with a great approach to the United States, who is the person closest to him and whom he loves the most, although he have to live ignored, discredited, something that makes his veins boil and makes his love to his brother weaken.

Currently, Canada continues with his brother as his closest ally, and does what he says he should do, apart; Canada is one of the countries with more oil companies in the world, which is one of his great prides.

Although Canada knows that one day he will not be able to stand any longer: he will not be able to stand fighting anymore and in confusion, he will not stand to continue playing the same game as always, and he does not know if he will be able to sustain his volatile relationship with his brother. While he remembers everything, and his identity is internally debated, while he thinks about his battered native sister and his lover-friend Cuba, Canada waits for the day when everything is cleared or finished.

* * *

 **French phrases:**

 **-Well, my son, we have arrived until here.**

 **-Oh my son, only God knows when we will see each other again.**

 **.**

 **Well here you have Canada, I know that many like this character so I think it was a good choice. In addition, I have few American countries made so far, only the United States, so Canada was my choice.**

 **This chapter is my pride; I think it is the shortest I wrote so far.**

 **I wanted to tell you that this will be the last chapter that I will upload in a while, since my holidays ended and now I'm going to start studying, so my time was drastically reduced. I will not abandon it, but it may take months until a new update. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who left comments, that's a great support. ;) And ... which chapter did you like the most so far? Should I change the way I write this?**

 **-Bibliographic sources: Wikipedia** **attachments** **, documentaries. I like watching the documentaries of a Colombian historian named Diana Uribe who is great at explaining history. I recommend it to anyone who likes history. ;). Unfortunately she only speaks Spanish.**

 **Movies that I saw to contextualize: The last of the Mohicans; The great séduction.**

 **Music that inspired me: I don't know Canadian music; I only heard the song Canadian, Please.**

 **.**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed it and you already know, it will take a long time to bring you another chapter. Also, if I have grammatical or orthographic errors, remember, English is not my first language, but I try to do my best. :)**


End file.
